Blood Ties and Betrayal
by burynr08
Summary: Cassie Black, the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, has wanted nothing more than to become an Auror. During her seventh year at Hogwarts, she must deal not only with Minister Fudge's mistrust of her true intentions, but her blossoming feelings for lifetime friend Professor Snape, which she assumes will be unrequited. (Starts during Sorceror's Stone. Severus/OC).
1. Prologue

Prologue - 1974

It was a cool night in June, and screams could be heard for what seemed like miles outside of the Lestrange estate. The air was still, the moisture saturating it promising the onslaught of precipitation to appear soon, the dark clouds that obstructed any view of the stars threatening to spill their contents from the heavens like tears. Any bystander that may have been there at the time would have sworn the impending storm was an omen, a prediction of the events that would soon follow.

More agonized screeching cut through the otherwise quiet atmosphere, and when the voice hit its crescendo, the first arrow of lightning tore through the sky like a blade cutting soft flesh. Thunder clapped quickly behind it, a sound so deafening that it nearly drowned out the next round of screams, this one coming soon after its predecessor.

Rain started to fall from the sky, the storm now closer in proximity to the gothic mansion, and winds started to disturb the carefully groomed trees and shrubs of the pristine grounds. Another scream, but this time, a voice from within the house was speaking at the same time.

"Close the window, would you? I don't want Bella getting wet," Narcissa commanded quietly to another witch that stood by her side in the large, intricately decorated bedroom. The brunette witch obeyed promptly, gracefully lifting the wand in her hand and flicking it. The stained glass window banged shut, not an easy feat against the winds that were now howling, the rain pelting against the house.

Narcissa's gaze never left her older sister, who was lying in a large bronze four-poster bed, her dark hair sticking against the sweat that had accumulated against her forehead. No longer screaming, Bellatrix was now taking the few precious moments between contractions to attempt to catch her breath. She locked eyes with her sister, looking as though she was about to say something when another cry escaped her throat.

"Now really, Narcissa. Tell me again why she refused to take any potions to help with the pain?" the brown-haired Death Eater said dully, watching Bellatrix writhe in agony as the next contraction overtook her. The blonde Black sister was about to answer when Bellatrix's cracking voice filled the room.

"Because," she seethed through clenched teeth, "There is no greater honor than feeling every moment of this. Now get out, Calista."

The brunette opened her mouth to protest, but Bellatrix already had her mind made up. "OUT!" she yelled, and Narcissa quickly opened the door to show the other woman out. Calista stepped across the threshold, looking bewildered as she joined the others who were waiting outside the room.

"Bella, that's the third person you've kicked out of this room tonight," Narcissa said gently, going to place a hand on top of her sister's shaking one.

"Not one of them deserves to bear witness to this," Bellatrix replied shortly, and her sister went to push back a strand of hair that had fallen across her face.

"Yes, of course," Narcissa said, knowing that it was always better to agree with Bellatrix, especially when she was in distress. "But making sure that you and the child are safe is of utmost importance - "

"I would never let anything happen to something this precious - " Bellatrix began to snarl, but was cut off by another intense contraction.

"I know, Bella, I know," Narcissa soothed. Her attention was drawn to the bedroom door as it opened once again, and this time a wizard with black hair and beard poked his head through, not daring to enter the room without direct permission from the laboring witch.

"Forgive me," he said swiftly, clearing his throat as his dark eyes surveyed the room with worry. "But the Dark Lord wanted me to make sure everything is going all right in here."

Bellatrix's demeanor changed in an instant, and she managed a strained smile as her chest heaved. "Rodolphus," she croaked, "Tell My Lord that everything is going smoothly. I just required more privacy at this point."

"But Bella, don't you think we should have more help in here? It can't be long before the babe is born, I expect," Bellatrix's husband responded, obviously feeling uncomfortable being in the room as his wife prepared to give birth, but more concerned that he would displease the Dark Lord by not offering enough help to the two witches.

"Fine, fine, send Sofia back in," Narcissa said impatiently, gesturing for Rodolphus to leave as another contraction was starting to take hold. She knew Bellatrix wouldn't approve of deciding for her, but Sofia Dolohov had already had two children of her own and would serve the most useful of all the female Death Eaters present.

Just as the master of the Lestrange household had predicted, it wasn't long before the expected baby made its debut to the world. It arrived with a high-pitched wail, its voice so loud that there didn't need to be an announcement to the waiting wizards that were just outside the bedroom. Bellatrix was pleased with the sound of the baby's cries that filled the room, knowing that she had just done what she needed to do to please her master. She took a few minutes to lie on her back and catch her breath, and when she sat up to survey the child she had just pushed out, she saw that her sister was wrapping it up in a black blanket.

"What is it?" she asked, peering down at the squished, red face that was peaking out from the ebony swaddle.

"It's a girl, Bella," Narcissa said with a warm smile. She lifted the bundle into her arms, and instinctively pulled her niece close to her chest.

"Well, give her to me," Bellatrix commanded, extending her arms out, but her sister shook her head quickly.

"No, Bella. He wanted to see the baby right away," Narcissa responded, looking concerned as she locked eyes with her older sister.

Bellatrix bit her bottom lip, then waved her hand towards the door. "Yes, of course, I'd nearly forgotten. Go, take her to him." Narcissa obeyed without another word, leaving the bedroom with the prized possession that Bellatrix had fussed over for nine months.

"You did well, Madam Lestrange," Sofia said, going to place her hand on the new mother's shoulder, but Bellatrix shrugged it off. She was normally cold to anyone's physical affections except for her sister's, and especially now, she was feeling apprehensive that the Dark Lord would be displeased with her somehow. Had she had her wand on her, she may have cursed the insolent witch for daring to touch her, but lucky for Sofia, her wand lay forgotten on the dresser across the room. So she waited in silence as Sofia started to clean up the rags and wash bins, hoping that she would soon hear the praise that she had been longing for her entire pregnancy.

She wanted to demand that someone inform her of what was going on outside the room, but she kept her composure. Only when the door opened again and her sister was coming back to her with the baby did she start to breathe normally again.

"Give her to me," Bellatrix repeated, and this time Narcissa complied, handing the bundle to her with a smile. Bellatrix nestled the baby into the crook of her arm, pulling back the blanket slightly to peer closer at her wrinkled face.

"Was he pleased?" Bellatrix asked quietly, her dark eyes cast down towards her child, not daring to look up at her sister as she was afraid to hear that she had failed.

"Yes, he is very pleased, Bella," Narcissa replied, and Bellatrix squealed in delight like a teenager at the revelation, startling the newborn that she was holding.

"Now, you must put her to your breast, so she can feed," Sofia interjected, and Bellatrix allowed her to help her place the baby where she needed to be. The child latched without issue and started to suckle, a sensation that made Bellatrix feel a bit like pulling the child off and handing her off to her sister again. But she willed herself to keep the baby there, knowing it was up to her and only her to nourish the Dark Lord's offspring. It was the highest honor she could ever dream to achieve, short of giving birth to his child in the first place.

Lord Voldemort did not enter the room to give Bellatrix Lestrange any sort of praise that night. Rather, he had taken her husband, brother-in-law, and the other wizards who had been present for the birth into London, to terrorize and murder a handful of Muggles. It was considered an exceedingly special night, having his heir enter the world, and a special night called for a special celebration; he allowed his followers to torture and kill without direction or reason. When Bellatrix heard about their activities the next day, she grew jealous that she had had to miss it.

Bellatrix was granted permission to name the baby girl, and at first, the task made her wary, as she wondered if it was some sort of test. Over the next few days as she rested, she mulled it over again and again, wracking her brain trying to remember if there was some name the Dark Lord had mentioned, or a family name of his that she was failing to recall. Only when she finally spoke with him face to face five days after their daughter's birth did she finally have the chance to ask him for his input, and she learned that there were no female family members of his that he wished to honor. Eventually, she chose Cassiopeia, a family name in the House of Black.

"That is a beautiful name, my loyal servant," Lord Voldemort said when Bellatrix told him, and she beamed with pride at his praise.

"I am completely, utterly humbled, My Lord," Bellatrix replied, lowering her head as best she could as she laid in bed. Earlier that day, he had scolded her lightly when she nearly jumped out of bed to bow when he had entered the room, nearly knocking over the occupied bassinet that was next to her. "But I must inquire again regarding the child's name."

"What seems to be the issue, Bella?" he asked, and Bellatrix's heart fluttered in her chest like it did every time he called her by her nickname, one that only family and close friends used with her.

"We've settled on a first name, My Lord, but I still wonder what would be an appropriate surname for her. We could use Lestrange, but as she is not Rodolphus' child, I don't find it to be very fitting. Unless, of course, my lord wishes to keep her parentage quiet to keep her safe - "

"I have no intention to keep her existence a secret. My followers and the rest of the world shall know that Lord Voldemort has an heir, and they shall tremble to think that one day she will help me to rule over them all." Bellatrix flushed with pleasure as he spoke these words, a renewed sense of pride flowing through her as she delighted in the fact that she had made this all possible, that she had been chosen to carry his child, that he was now alone with her once again in the master bedroom. "As I have no surname, then Black would be the most fitting. It's a name that one associates with prestige, with blood-purity and loyalty to my cause."

Bellatrix did not protest his decision, even though she felt a small pang of regret that she would not share a surname with the Dark Lord's daughter, even if she had given birth to her. For a fleeting moment, she considered divorcing Rodolphus just so she could share that association, but quickly decided against it; her desire to leave her husband of only a few years had already been refuted by her master even before they discussed producing an heir. It had been a day in which Bellatrix had been feeling particularly brave, and had expressed her desire to enter a romantic with the Dark Lord. She was not sure whether he chose to ignore her advances or did not understand them, but he had explained that what was most important was that the Black and Lestrange families keep their strong ties to one another. Whatever his thoughts were on her proposal, Bellatrix had been left feeling utterly humiliated, but still devoted to him as she ever was.

And so the baby was known as Cassiopeia Elladora Black, and it quickly became common knowledge among Lord Voldemort's followers that he had conceived her with Bellatrix Lestrange. Rodolphus, ever the devout Death Eater, freely boasted the honor of his wife being chosen to anyone who would listen. It wasn't long before the news reached the rest of the magical population.

The notion that Lord Voldemort had reproduced struck fear into the hearts of many; disagreements began to develop in the Ministry as to whether or not effort should be put into destroying the child. Anticipating this reaction from the ever skittish magical government, the child spent her first years between her mother's household and Malfoy Manor, always under the protection of a group of Death Eaters. When she reached the age of three, her father began to insist that she be present for some of his 'interrogations' to learn, an activity that would fuel her nightmares well into her teenage years.

Bellatrix, meanwhile, was as obsessed with the father of her child as ever, and her infatuation with him only grew as the years went on. She had affection for her child, no doubt, but her priority at all times was her master's cause; she only thought to dote on her daughter when Lord Voldemort himself expressed satisfaction with Cassiopeia. With her attention nearly always pulled elsewhere, the young witch received the majority of her parental love from Narcissa.

Under her father's guidance, she began to train in the magical arts at a very young age. He was elated that she was able to master a few charms using Bellatrix's wand by the age of four, and began teaching her more complicated spells soon after. Only when she refused to use magic to torture a small field mouse, did Lord Voldemort lose patience with her for the first time. From then on, he would view any hesitation or opposition to follow his commands as insubordination. His punishments were just as cruel as one would expect from the Dark Lord.

To the surprise of those that met her and knew what her parents were like, Cassiopeia remained a kind, empathetic child. The older she grew, the more she got used to her parents being away on missions and raids, and she grew closer to the Death Eaters that cared for her in their absence. Narcissa loved spending time with her niece outside of Bellatrix's influence, and when she found out she was pregnant, she was more than thrilled to have an older cousin for her unborn child. Cassiopeia, who was six years old when her cousin Draco was born, had never been around other children. She loved to stroke the newborn's platinum blond hair and sing him little songs she had made up, but jealousy started to take shape when she had less of her aunt's attention. More than once, she had to be removed from his nursery when objects nearby started to tremble and shatter, something that she rarely did on purpose.

Months after Draco's arrival, whispers traveled throughout the magical community that the bastard daughter of the Dark Lord was displaying monumental magical prowess, and rumors began to circulate that she had been able to perform absurd spells, such as force a dormant volcano to erupt, or disarm seven wizards at once in a duel. The fear-mongering of the magical folk prompted action, and the Ministry organized and attempted to take her from the Death Eaters' clutches. One night when they knew that Voldemort was off killing Muggles with his most trusted inner circle, Minister Eugenia Jenkins sent the bulk of her Aurors to the Lestrange residence to retrieve her. For many intense minutes, it looked as though the surprised handful of Death Eaters was going to succumb to their attack. But a message had been promptly sent to the Dark Lord, and he had Apparated back to protect his offspring, just in time to kill most of the Aurors before any of them knew what had happened.

From then on, it was decided that she would always be under his or Bellatrix's protection, with no exceptions. For nearly a year, Cassiopeia was forced to witness many tortures, kidnappings, and murders, as her parents were not about to slow down their activities and lose momentum in the war. Lucius, who now was starting to look at the world differently since having his son, once suggested to Bellatrix that seeing these violent things might not be good for a six-year-old. It was the first time that his master used an Unforgivable curse on him.

Cassiopeia's saving grace, as it was for the rest of the magical community and Muggles alike, was Lord Voldemort's downfall. She was no longer subjected to seeing people being maimed and killed, and her mother barely spared a few minutes of her time to comfort her before taking off with Rodolphus and Rabastan to try to find their master. It wasn't long after, that the Longbottoms were tortured to the point of insanity for information, and Cassiopeia lost her mother to a lifelong sentence to Azkaban as well.

It was not the ideal upbringing in which a morally sound, level-headed witch could arise. But the love that she shared with her aunt gave her a fighting chance, and the Malfoys were set to raise her now that her parents were gone. And as luck would have it, a former inner-circle Death Eater known as Severus Snape was given the task to look after her as best he could, as he already had an amicable relationship with the Malfoys. He had dire warnings from Albus Dumbledore that no matter what happened in the next several years, the daughter of Lord Voldemort needed to receive her education at Hogwarts, or other dark influences surrounding her might bring destruction to them all.


	2. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

The hustle and bustle of platform nine and three-quarters was something that was so incredibly familiar to Cassiopeia Black, that she barely registered all of the students and families around her as she made her way to the train with her belongings. Her mind was elsewhere, caught in memories of the previous years she had been at this very same place. One would assume that since she was going to be entering her seventh year at Hogwarts that she would be solemnly realizing that this would be her last time boarding the train to go to Hogwarts; however, the young witch was instead pondering how lonely this year was going to be for her.

Her two closest friends had been a year older than her and therefore had graduated from Hogwarts in the previous spring. Even now, in this first official school year activity, she was unsure of who she was going to talk to while the Hogwarts Express glided through the countryside. But it wasn't like she wasn't used to being the odd one out; with everyone knowing who her family was, she was ostracized from the majority of the magical community from the beginning of her magical education.

Luckily for her, just as she was contemplating finding a compartment full of first years that didn't know her and staring out the window silently for the entire trip, the Weasley family burst through the barrier. Her heart soared at seeing the gaggle of redheads making their way towards the train, and her uncle must have noticed at the same time because she heard a low groan rumble from his chest.

"The blood traitor brigade has arrived," Lucius sneered quietly, and Cassie looked up to him to shoot him a glare.

"Calm down, Uncle," Cassie hissed back, "No one is asking you to talk to them. Actually, I prefer it if you didn't."

"_I _won't talk to them," Draco interjected, and the blond boy crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the Weasleys with an air of smugness that rivaled his father's.

"Thank god," Cassie replied, rolling her eyes. She was about to abandon the Malfoys to go greet her favorite family and congratulate Ron on starting his first year when another person among their group made her freeze. It was a boy with messy, jet-black hair and round glasses, and even though she had never actually seen him in person before, she knew who he was in an instant. "_Shit,_" she said under her breath, and her uncle looked down at her, a sly half-smile adorning his lips.

"What's the matter, Cass? Scared of an eleven-year-old?" Lucius goaded, his silver eyes sparkling with glee at Cassie's sudden discomfort at having the Potter boy among her friends.

"No," she replied calmly, taking a deep breath. "Not _scared_. Just...not wanting to have this introduction already."

Lucius clicked his tongue in disapproval. "You should be proud of your family, Miss Black, and your mother would be appalled at your attitude."

"I know. You remind me every day, Uncle." She started to push her cart of belongings towards the train again, not wanting to hear, yet again, another speech on the glory that was her heritage. She wished her aunt would back her up at least a little bit today, but Narcissa was so emotional over Draco leaving home for school that she had barely registered what anyone was saying for the last week. At the moment, she was fussing over smoothing Draco's robes so much that he was trying to pull himself from her clutches to follow his cousin.

"_Mother_, I'm fine!" he whispered hurriedly and yanked his robes from her pale hands.

"Oh - Cassie, can he ride in your compartment?" Narcissa called after them. With a flick of her wrist, Cassie's luggage and large silver cauldron floated up and into an empty compartment, stacking themselves neatly into a corner. Cassie sighed, turning to look at Draco, who was still watching the Weasley clan along with the Potter boy. She wanted to say no right away, that he needed to fend for himself (that and she didn't want to deal with his pompous attitude for the entire train ride), but then she recalled what it had been like to be a first-year, not knowing anyone.

She opened her mouth to tell him he could ride with her when suddenly Draco's attention snapped towards another group of people. Cassie groaned internally, as it was a familiar group of "ex"-Death Eaters along with their children.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Draco called, waving for his friends to come over to him. "I've got a compartment over here!"

"No, you don't," Cassie interjected right away. "You and your lackeys can find another place. I'm not sitting with a trio of first years." Draco opened his mouth to argue, and with another flick of her wrist, his luggage started to move down the platform on its own. Draco was about to take off after it, but Cassie caught his arm in her hand. "If I hear that you start any trouble at all on this train, don't expect me to help you," she whispered, not wanting her already worried aunt to overhear her and start fussing all over again. "I mean it!"

Draco didn't say anything, but his eyes drifted over to the Weasleys again. It made Cassie's blood boil that his disdain for them had been passed down from his father, but she didn't have a chance to threaten him, because Narcissa was watching them closely now. She let go of Draco's arm and he took off after his things, Crabbe and Goyle in pursuit with him. Now that they were out of her hair, she intended to climb onto the train and take her seat, but Narcissa had walked up to her.

"You aren't going to say goodbye, Cassie?" she asked, tears glistening in her eyes as they had been for the past several days.

"Sorry, Aunt Cissy," Cassie said quietly, giving her aunt a small hug. "Thank you for letting me stay with you this summer."

"Oh, don't thank me," Narcissa said, pulling out of the hug and sniffling as she looked at her niece. "We both know you didn't want to be there."

"I know, but either way, thanks."

"You will look after him, won't you?" Narcissa asked, and Cassie turned to follow her gaze; she was watching Draco and the other two boys, who were now heaving their things onto a compartment down the train.

"He doesn't need looking after. He needs someone to look after the kids he decides he doesn't like."

Her aunt gave her a disapproving look, and Cassie sighed. "Yes, Aunt Cissy. You know I will." With that, Narcissa started to make her way towards Draco to say her goodbyes to him, and Lucius was still chatting with the fathers of Crabbe and Goyle. She started to climb onto the train again, when a high-pitched, 'Oh!' behind her made her turn suddenly.

Cassie smacked right into Molly Weasley when she turned around, and the witch pulled her into a bear hug without a second's hesitation.

"Oh, Cassie! I've missed you, dear! How have you been?" Molly asked as she squeezed Cassie so tight that she could barely catch her breath.

"G-good!" Cassie choked, and Molly released her vice grip on her, holding her at arm's length to look her up and down. It had been a month since Cassie had come by the Burrow for a visit, and Molly was used to worrying over the teenager's well-being.

"It wasn't just me that missed you, dear, the whole family did," Molly said. "Did the Malfoys treat you all right?" The reason she was so concerned was that the previous summer breaks, Cassie had spent the majority of her time at the Burrow. She had been best friends with Charlie since her first year, and they had dated in her fifth and sixth years; the Weasleys were more than happy to have her spend time with them and away from the influences of the Malfoys. But Charlie had broken up with Cassie near the end of the last school year, as he hadn't wanted to be distracted by a long-distance romance while starting his career studying dragons in Romania. Molly and Arthur, who were like parents to Cassie, had insisted that Cassie still spend time with the family, but Cassie just couldn't bring herself to do it just yet.

"Yeah," Cassie replied, and she forced herself to smile at Molly. "Have you heard from Charlie lately? How's he doing?"

"Oh, he's fine, deary," Molly said. "Busy, like we expected." Her demeanor deflated a bit as soon as Charlie was mentioned, something that happened every time he was brought up in their conversations. Cassie knew it was because Molly completely disagreed with his decision to break up with her, but Cassie still couldn't help but wonder how he was doing with his adult life.

"Good," Cassie said. The whistle sounded, signaling that the train was departing soon, and Molly pulled her into another hug.

"You will look after Ron?" she asked, echoing what Narcissa had asked of Cassie not that long ago.

"Of course, Molly," Cassie said warmly. Finally boarding the train, she was pleasantly surprised to see that her compartment now held two more seventh-year students. The first was Juniper Ringwald, a Ravenclaw, and the other was Alpit Khatri, a Hufflepuff. Like Cassie, they were aspiring to be Aurors after graduation, and the three of them had become somewhat close as they helped one another in their studies.

"Hey June, hey Al!" Cassie said as she got into her seat. "How's your summer?"

They greeted each other and caught up on the past few months, and Cassie found herself breathing a sigh of relief. She knew this year was going to be immensely different having Charlie and Tonks gone, but the past hour had shown her that she would be just fine. As the three of them talked and ate food they had bought off the trolley, Cassie made a mental note of how pleasant this train ride seemed to be going as compared to other years. She was used to younger students, mainly first years, coming by her compartment to gawk at her in either awe or fear. But she knew why there was a lack of unwanted passersby this year: Harry Potter was on the train.

She was dreading the moment that they would meet, something that would inevitably happen at some point while at Hogwarts. She, like everyone else, had heard that he had grown up with Muggles, and she didn't know how much of his back story he knew. At some point, he would know that her father had murdered his parents, and she hoped he wouldn't hate her for it. It was a worry she had with almost anyone new that she met, that they would judge her by her family, especially when they or their loved ones had suffered because of them. But this would be more public, more anticipated by the rest of the students, and she had worked so hard over the past few years to not be viewed as nothing more than Lord Voldemort's daughter.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a round-faced boy suddenly opened the door of their compartment, telling them tearfully that he had lost his toad. Cassie already felt bad for the boy, who seemed to be searching for it alone, so she reluctantly agreed to help him look for it.

"Either of you want to help?" Cassie said to her companions, and Alpit stood up the follow her, although she knew he'd probably be distracted by the compartment full of sixth-year girls just down the aisle. Juniper, on the other hand, had already pulled out her copy of _Advanced __Potion Making._

"Sorry, Cass. I'm going to read the first few chapters. Gotta get a leg up for Snape's class, you know?" she said, and started to read. Had it been anyone else, Cassie would have thought she was making excuses not to help look for a first year's lost toad. But she knew Juniper had to work extra hard to do well in Potions, as Cassie had the same issue. She was currently traveling with a silver cauldron because she melted one of Snape's last school year and owed him a new one. She had seen him several times this summer at Malfoy Manor, but as part of her punishment, he was making her lug it on the train and to Hogwarts for all the other students to see, rather than just let her give it to him during the summer. It was a classic Snape move, one that Cassie expected; and even though it made her life harder, she couldn't help but find the humor in it.

She and the boy looked for an hour before Cassie found the toad named Trevor hopping outside Neville's compartment. She carried it along with her as she then had to look for the owner of the toad, and when she found him, she was displeased to find that he had stumbled across her cousin's compartment.

"If I find it, I'll be sure to give it a good stomp before I give it back, yeah?" she heard Draco saying to the poor boy. "On second thought, why don't you give us your shoe? I wouldn't want to get disgusting toad guts on mine." She heard Crabbe and Goyle's laughter follow, and the boy turned around to flee just as she came up behind him.

"I've found him," she said, handing him the toad carefully, and then he hurried away. She saw Draco's smile leave his face when he saw his cousin suddenly appear in the doorway. "Impressive, Draco."

"He's an idiot," Draco said haughtily as if that justified his actions.

"I'm watching you," she warned, glaring at her cousin, who looked on the verge of pouting. "I've never had a problem with cursing bullies before, and don't think I won't have a problem doing it to you. And that goes for all three of you."

"I'd tell father - " Draco started, but Cassie was used to his game. She stepped into the compartment then, bending down so her face was inches from Draco's.

"So tell him," she said quietly, the tone in her voice dangerous. "See what happens, yeah?"

She left then, leaving the eleven-year-olds to mull over her warning, and she sought after the toad boy again. She found him sitting in his compartment, along with a bushy-haired girl.

"Sorry about them. The blond one is my little cousin. Nasty piece of work, best stay away from him if you can."

"But what if he's in my house?" the boy said miserably, holding his toad close to his chest.

"He'll be in Slytherin, no doubt. For some reason you don't strike me as the type," Cassie said giving him a small smile.

"What house are you in?" the girl piped up, and Cassie hesitated for a second.

"Slytherin."

"Oh. I'm hoping for Gryffindor, or maybe Ravenclaw," she replied, and Cassie noted that her tone was a bit imperious. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"And I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy with the toad added, and Cassie's stomach nearly fell out of her. She had been worried about meeting Harry Potter since she got to platform nine and three-quarters, and here she had been helping another student that she also had wanted to delay coming across.

"Oh, nice to meet you both," she said, starting to leave when the pushy girl spoke again.

"And what's your name?" she asked like she was owed and answer, and Cassie forced a fake smile on her face. She was intending to tutor first years this year, and already she hoped that this one didn't need any extra help.

"Cassie Black." Hermione didn't react, but Neville did; his teary eyes suddenly went wide and his face went from a shade of pale that it probably normally was, to a sort of yellow-green. "Anyway, I'll be heading back now," she said quickly, and left before either of them could say anything else. She was hurrying, pushing past other students so she could just go back to her compartment where Juniper was hopefully still reading quietly when she heard her name being called.

"Cass!" came two voices in unison, and she didn't have to see to know that Fred and George had found her. She was almost to her compartment, so she stepped inside, and waved for the two third-years to join her. Juniper, who was indeed still reading, huffed in annoyance when she saw the ginger-haired twins enter.

"Hey, long time no see!" said Fred.

"You miss us?" said George, and Cassie nodded, pulling them both into a hug.

"Sorry our brother is such a royal idiot," Fred said, patting her on the arm when they pulled apart.

"A downright nitwit - "

"A blubbering fool - "

"Alright, that's enough," Cassie said, giggling. "He had to make the decision that was best for him, you know. School romances don't always last."

"He's not going to find anyone as good as you," Fred told her.

"He'll have to end up marrying a dragon," George added, making Cassie laugh even harder.

They bantered for a few more minutes, and the twins left after Juniper cleared her throat in petty annoyance several times. Cassie sat down then, looking out the window and taking in the sight of the twisting woods that they were flying past.

"Has Al been back?" she asked, and Juniper glared up at her, obviously not grateful for another interruption.

"No. Probably off chasing some girls as usual," she answered and her eyes fell back down to the text in front of her.

"Oh, relax, June. Snape's classes aren't that bad," Cassie teased, knowing that was far from the truth.

"Easy for you to say, being teacher's pet," June snapped back.

"Woah, hey, you know I was just kidding," Cassie said, throwing up her hands. "I know just as well as you do how much of a prick he can be."

"No, you _don't_ know," June retorted, now snapping her book shut and leaning forward. "You're in Slytherin, so he goes easier on you."

"He does _not_ go easier on me - "

"And you know him outside of school! Don't you two like, go to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley together on breaks?"

Cassie was silent for a few seconds, surprised that anyone had taken the time to notice anything like that. Yes, she and Snape had a friendship outside of their professor-student dynamic, but they had also known each other since she was a toddler. "So what? I can't help it that I've known him my whole life. But I can guarantee you that he doesn't give me special treatment in his classes. Do you know how many times he's had me in detention for screwing up a potion?"

"Whatever," Juniper said, sitting back and opening her textbook again. "Just forget I said anything about it."

Cassie folded her arms over her chest defensively, feeling quite miffed at this argument. But Juniper was quick to anger, it was just part of her serious personality, and soon Cassie was feeling much calmer after she reminded herself this. She still didn't want to keep disturbing the studious Ravenclaw, so she decided to check on Ron as Molly had asked.

She found the twins again and was told which direction to go. What they didn't tell her, was that he was sharing a compartment with Harry freaking Potter. She went up to the door and slid it open, her stomach rolling over itself when she saw that the Boy Who Lived was looking at her in curiosity.

"Hey, Ron," she said, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could. "Just wanted to see how your train ride was going." She didn't want to tell him that Molly had asked her to look after him, or he'd be downright embarrassed.

"It's going great, Cass! Hey, this is Harry Potter!"

Cassie was slightly surprised that Ron hadn't put two and two together that this introduction might make her feel uncomfortable, but as she plastered a fake smile on her face yet again while she said hello to the Potter boy, she reminded herself that Ron was eleven, that he didn't understand the complexity of her anxiety regarding this stuff. As she told Harry her name, she was relieved to see that he didn't seem to know who she was even in the slightest, so she calmed a bit as she chatted with them about the sorting ceremony and which houses they might be put in.

"If you need anything, come find me, and not just the train ride. I mean at school, too," she told Ron before leaving, and she felt slightly better as she walked away. But seconds later, the memory of Neville's green face when he realized who she was flashed through her mind, and once again she was dreading the moment when Harry looked at her like that, too.


	3. The Last First Day

As everyone had anticipated, the Sorting Ceremony this year was full of extra excitement with having Harry Potter there. Even the fellow Slytherins around Cassie were murmuring and whispering, trying to guess which house he would be placed in. Some were excited at the thought of having him in their house, while others found the idea atrocious. Of course, attitudes were greatly influenced by how the students' families spoke of the Potter boy at home. If they were anything like Lucius, they were cautioning their children not to express an open dislike for the boy, in case it made other people suspicious of their loyalties. But Cassie had also overheard her uncle telling Draco that there was always the possibility that the reason Harry was responsible for the Dark Lord's downfall was that he had the potential to become an even greater dark wizard. If that were the case, then Draco should become his ally. Lucius' antics sometimes made Cassie feel sick to think about.

Cassie mainly kept to herself when she was around other Slytherins, and for many of the same reasons, as there were only two ways that her housemates treated her. Some of them were extra nice to her, almost to the point of groveling, to stay on her good side; it was no coincidence that most of these students had come from families containing Death Eaters and had been encouraged to kiss her butt in case she decided to follow in her father's footsteps. On the other end of the spectrum, others treated her like she was a bug that needed squashing. She figured they viewed her as someone who was throwing away her potential and betraying her blood status by associating with students of all backgrounds. Some of them openly told her what an atrocity she was by dating a blood traitor, and she went through a few rough weeks in her fifth year before things settled down. Of course, that was only after she decided to dole out a few curses that the professors couldn't prove were performed by her, but the tormenting ended swiftly after that.

Of course, not all of the Slytherins were overly concerned with who she was and treated her like any other student. But Cassie had dealt with enough bullshit from the majority that she rather disliked associating with the lot of them, choosing to make friends from other houses. It was why part of her wished that Draco would be put into any other house besides Slytherin, so he could have better influences during his schooling, but alas, he was sorted into her house within a few seconds of the hat being placed on his head.

"We got Malfoy!" she heard someone cheer further down the table, and she sighed.

"Yes, big surprise there," she muttered to herself. She was satisfied that at least he didn't seek her out as he came down to the table to find a seat.

Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, along with Ron, and Cassie was happy with those results. The rest of the ceremony and feast were rather unremarkable for her, as she spent most of her time eating and silently watching other students. It was only when her eyes traveled up to the High Table and her gaze landed on Snape did she feel the tiniest bit of excitement. The last few times she had seen the Potions Master over the summer, she had gotten butterflies in her stomach, too. It was a confusing feeling for her, but she was no dummy when it came to knowing when she had a crush on someone. But for the time being, she just wanted to ignore it until it went away. After all, he was her professor, her Head of House, and her...Snape. Snape was not a romantic entity.

As these thoughts went through her head, she realized she had been staring at him the entire time. At some point, he had realized it, because now he was staring back at her with a less than amused look. She gave him a small smile and looked down at her food. Had she not been feeling so sheepish about having been caught gawking at the Potions Master, she might have noticed that the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor currently had his eyes locked on her.

Her intentions for the evening were to fetch the cauldron she owed Snape and bring it to his classroom, in case he needed it for classes that were starting in the morning. Besides, it gave her a reason not to have to hang out in the Slytherin common room, and she didn't feel like going to the library before classes even started. So after making her way to the dungeons, through the common room full of students, and into her dormitory to fetch it, she immediately placed a charm on it so it would float beside her and started to make her way back out to the corridor.

"Where do you think you're headed already, Black?" Harrison Babbs, one of the seventh year prefects asked, going to stand right in her path. She knew Babbs didn't care where students were during the night, as he was one to abuse his increased privileges to meet girls in the corridors to fool around. He was looking at her with a sly grin spreading across his tan face, and Cassie guessed that the goblet in his hand was already filled with fire whiskey that the older students always liked to smuggle into the castle.

"Not your concern," she said, her wand still in her hand from charming the cauldron, and she shifted it in her fingers, itching to use it.

"Of course it's my concern, Black," he said, taking a sip from the goblet. Cassie could smell the whiskey on his breath now. "How about this: you give me a kiss, and I won't tell." Cassie scrunched up her nose in disgust. "What, it's not like you have that Weasley boy here to screw anymore, do you? Wouldn't want you to feel lonesome!"

The students around them that were listening started to guffaw at his words, and Cassie rolled her eyes. "Or what?"

"Or...I'll tell Professor Snape," he ventured, not looking as confident in his little performance anymore.

"Okay, go for it," Cassie said, and she stepped around him, exiting the common room and heading down the hall towards the potions classroom. Babbs started to look a bit panicked that she wasn't playing along, following a few steps behind her, and then suddenly, a tall figure with flowing black robes appeared from around the corner, having just left the Great Hall himself.

"Babbs, Black," he drawled in his deep voice, cocking his eyebrow and obviously wondering what the two of them were doing.

"Well, Harrison, here he is, why don't you tell him?" Cassie said sweetly. Babbs opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and Snape looked more annoyed by the second.

"Babbs, spit it out, or...you've been drinking, haven't you?" he said, his dark eyes flashing dangerously. Cassie stifled her laughter as she continued down the hallway, as the cocky prefect tried to deny Snape's accusation even though he could smell the booze. She entered the classroom alone, not needing to see the rest of the interaction to know that Babbs was in for at least one detention already.

"I've got your replacement cauldron," Cassie said as she heard Snape enter the classroom behind her not a minute later. She had set it down and was now seated at one of the front row desks.

"Good. Now go, I'm busy," he replied curtly, walking around his desk and taking a seat.

"Wow, nice to see you too, Severus," she said sarcastically, although she wasn't offended, nor surprised at all by his rudeness.

"The school year has started, it's 'Professor Snape'," he replied coldly, starting to scribble on a stack of papers.

"Doesn't start till tomorrow," Cassie replied, resting her chin on her hand. "Speaking of which, what the hell are you even working on? It's not like you have papers to grade."

"Lesson plans."

"Lesson plans? Like you don't have every day of the school year memorized by now?" she challenged lightheartedly.

Snape slammed down the quill he was writing with, finally looking up at her, his black eyes shooting daggers at her. "_Maybe_ I'm just _pretending_ to be busy so you'll leave me alone," he hissed, continuing to glare, and Cassie resisted to urge to smile at him. She was used to all of his moods, which only consisted of annoyed and angry, and was not at all intimidated by his behavior. He knew it, which usually aggravated him even more.

"Severus, you're usually crabby before term starts, but this is a new level," she mused, and he let out a growl of frustration as he stood up behind his desk. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing," she countered, remaining seated at the desk, Snape now starting to pace the classroom.

"What, you don't have the Weasley Quidditch star to entertain you, so now I get the pleasure?" he sneered, and Cassie calmly folded her hands on the desk, her blue eyes following him as he continued to prowl around the room. This jab got to her a little, but she didn't want to show that he was getting to her. That was his ploy, to anger her, so she would leave and he could stew in his embitterment alone as he preferred.

"We both know I still made time to come here and annoy you when I was dating Charlie," she replied coyly. It was weird now, referring to her teenage ex-boyfriend to him when he made her heart flutter the way it was right now...she shook her head slightly, trying to shake those thoughts out of her head. She couldn't acknowledge those feelings. They were foreign, weird, and she was afraid somehow he'd know just by looking at her. "It's Harry Potter, isn't it?"

"What?" he barked, stopped and leaning forward to place his hands on his desk, his pale face framed by that dark curtain of hair as glowered at her.

"Don't play dumb, Severus, I know how much you hated his dad. It must be stirring up memories," Cassie ventured.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Cassie ignored the outburst, knowing she was probably right, knowing it was best not to argue at this point. "It's not been easy for me, either. I keep imagining what it's going to be like when he realizes who I am." Her confession seemed to pull Snape out of his head for a moment because his face softened just a bit as he looked at her. "I met him on the train today by accident, but he had no clue. But it's just a matter of time."

"I've told you, you can't feel guilty for something you had nothing to do with," he replied, his voice quiet now as he spoke to her.

"You can tell me again and again. It doesn't change the fact that I do," she said, sighing. "I met Neville Longbottom today. You should have seen his face when I told him my name - "

"Cassie," Snape said sharply, now taking a seat back at his desk again. "You are not your father or your mother. You can't let their actions affect you like this." It was something he'd told her again and again over the years, maybe not the same words, but the same idea nonetheless. Suddenly, Cassie was feeling weary, and she couldn't handle hearing it again right then.

"Okay. Fine."

They were silent for a few moments, sitting at their respective desks. Snape was the first one to break the silence.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked. It was something that they did together quite often, drinking tea and reading in near silence when they just needed each other's company.

Now that Cassie was calm again, her heart twittered as the sound of his deep voice hit her ears.

"Yes, please."

The next morning while Cassie got ready for her classes, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, and for a few reasons. She was nervous to run into Harry or Neville again, which she knew was a bit ridiculous, considering they'd be eating in the Great Hall at the same time, and she knew at some point they'd run into each other in the halls. But then she realized that Ron was in the same dormitory as them and that it would only be a matter of time before the truth came out.

As she pulled her long, black locks into a ponytail, she internally scolded herself. She was an emotional mess over the opinions of two first-years. She couldn't let it ruin her last first day. She was stronger than this.

She was also nervous about her situation with Snape. She had stayed in the classroom with him, having a harmonious, organic chat once they had both calmed down, and hadn't returned to her dormitory until half-past eleven. That wasn't anything out of the ordinary, not even the bombardment of questions from her dorm mates about her whereabouts. It was the dreams she had after that concerned her. As far as she could remember, he was in every single minute of them, and they were not platonic.

She didn't have Potions until Wednesday, so for the time being she had to busy herself with her classes and studying. As she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, she made a mental note not to look up at the High Table, for fear of looking at him and that the sight of him would somehow completely derail her day. For the most part, she was successful, even forcing herself to make small talk with the students sitting near her for distraction.

Her first class of the day was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. It was a subject she had always enjoyed and excelled at, and she and Professor McGonagall had always enjoyed a pleasant relationship. She was seated next to another Slytherin, excited to start the more advanced lessons that were reserved only for NEWT level seventh-years when she heard a rather unpleasant voice trying to get her attention by hissing, '_Black! Hey, Black!'_

Cassie turned to her left, then her right, and finally realized that the offending noise was coming from behind her. Not to her surprise, it was Fiona Jenour, a seventh year Gryffindor who also happened to be Head Girl this year.

"_What_?" Cassie hissed back, mocking Jenour's strained whisper, as McGonagall wasn't even in the room yet.

The girls surrounding Jenour were covering their mouths with their hands, obviously trying to cover up the fact that they were giggling, although they were rather unsuccessful.

"I hear Charlie Weasley's open for business!" Jenour said, still trying to keep her voice quiet, but unable to keep it at a whisper any longer.

"Oh, yes," Cassie said, trying to look as serious as she possibly could. "Didn't you hear? He dumped me because he's so in love with you. You'll be getting a letter from him confessing his undying love any day, I'd expect."

The Head Girl and her friends erupted into frantic whispers then, as obviously Cassie's sarcasm had confused them. She knew that Jenour had been head over heels for Charlie ever since he'd become Quidditch captain and had been irate that a Slytherin who had no interest in the sport had been dating him. They were still discussing the matter when McGonagall strode in, resulting in her having to shush her classroom full of seventh years.

The lesson went well, as the students learned how to transform pebbles into tall, leafy palm trees. Then it was off to the first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of the term. Professor Quirrell proved to be a timid lecturer with a lot of book knowledge but seemed rather hesitant to perform any spells, and Cassie came to an early conclusion that this would just be another ineffective year in the class, much like the majority of the other years in that subject. As she was packing up her textbook, parchment, and wand, she was surprised to be approached by the rather demure man.

"C-c-cassiopeia B-b-black?" he asked, and Cassie looked up at him with a slightly raised eyebrow, as he had taken attendance at the beginning of the lesson, not to mention that he had called on her a few times during the lecture, and should probably know who she was already.

"Yes, that's me," she said, trying her best to sound respectful as she zipped up her satchel.

"F-f-forgive me," he said, appearing to try to make eye contact, but not able to do so for more than a second. "B-b-ut rumor h=has it, that y-y-you're planning on b-b-b-being an a-" he stopped for a second, taking a deep breath. "An a-"

"An Auror, yes," Cassie finished for him gently, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Oh," he said, returning her smile, finally able to make eye contact. He didn't speak for a few seconds.

"Is that all?" she asked, and he chuckled nervously.

"I j-j-ust wanted t-t-to t-t-tell you," he said, "If you ever n-n-need a-a-anything, p-p-please ask."

"Oh, thank you, professor. I'll probably take you up on that," Cassie said, and she meant it at the time, because who knew what kind of recommendations she might need when applying for Auror training. She turned to leave the classroom when Quirrell started to speak again.

"N-n-not what we'd ex-expect from you, eh?" he said, and Cassie turned to stare at him for a moment, feeling a bit caught off guard by the comment. Suddenly, her guard was up with him, as she'd had her fair share of new professors having ulterior motives with her over the years.

The smile on her face faded, and she made a point to look him right in the eye when she spoke next. "I think it's exactly what one would expect." She turned and left without another word, gritting her teeth as she made her way to the Charms classroom.

The rest of her day was rather uneventful, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with Quirrell. The thought stayed with her into her free period when she tried to get a start on her homework, and into her meals and evening when she was trying to get some work done while in the common room. She usually liked to study in the library so she could meet up with June and Al, but she was making a point to check up on Draco, even though part of her didn't care.

He came into the common room with Crabbe and Goyle in tow, talking animatedly about his day, and Cassie hoped he wasn't excited because he had hexed some poor student.

"Draco," she said from her chair, gesturing for him to come over. He did, almost enthusiastically, as she knew he was wanting the other Slytherins to know that they were related and on friendly terms. "How was your day?"

He launched into stories about his classes, and so far everything sounded relatively innocent to Cassie. Then, he started to recount how he intentionally sabotaged one of the Ravenclaw girls during Charms, and Cassie was about to berate him when they were interrupted.

"Excuse me, Miss Black?" It was one of the newly minted fifth-year prefects, a short boy by the name of Ricardo. "I'm sorry, but I have a message for you to go to the Headmaster's office." It didn't matter how old you were, because everyone within earshot starting going, 'Oooooh!' As Cassie packed up her books.

"Don't get into any more trouble," she said quietly to Draco, and he smirked at her, not at all convincing her that those were his intentions.

"Funny, coming from someone called to Dumbledore's," he retorted, and she sighed as she went to her dorm to drop off her books before heading to the Headmaster's office.

It was a place she had been to many times over her school career, sometimes for the hexes she cast on other students, sometimes for the things done to her. But for the first time, she walked there not having any clue why she was being summoned to go there. When she got to the door, it swung open before she could even get the chance to knock, and she was surprised to see Snape seated in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Miss Black," Dumbledore greeted warmly, gesturing towards the empty chair next to him. "Please, have a seat."

Cassie's heart began to race as what she knew was an irrational thought was going through her mind...did they know about her little feelings towards her Head of House? Were they going to tell her to quash them, that they were inappropriate? Did they trouble themselves with such things? Surely, students had feelings for professors before, this couldn't be the first time...

All these thoughts were running through her head as she walked towards the chair and sat, and she stayed silent as she waited for one of the wizards to speak first.

"I trust your first day of classes went alright?" Dumbledore asked kindly, and Cassie nodded, trying to find her voice.

"Yes, they did. Although..." she started, wondering if this was the time to bring up Quirrell, or if maybe she was jumping the gun. Lord knows she had been burned in the past when it came to trusting new professors.

"Yes?" Snape questioned, and his voice made her stomach completely flip over. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I had a kind of weird interaction with Professor Quirrell," she said quickly, feeling kind of stupid that she was saying this in front of the Headmaster, and not waiting to do it until she was alone with Snape. "He pulled me aside after class, offered me extra help if I needed it."

"Not anything malicious sounding," Dumbledore mused, giving her a small smile.

"No, not that, I agree with you, Headmaster," she said. "But he commented that I'd like to be an Auror, and then he said...he said, 'Not what we'd expect from you.'" She was wringing her hands in her lap. "With stuttering and the like, of course," she added.

She saw the wizards exchange glances, but she didn't know what they meant. "I'm sorry, I know it's probably me being paranoid, but I thought it would be best to say something in case...something happens."

"Miss Black, don't ever feel like you can't tell your teachers something like this. We know your history, and why you have the right to be suspicious," Dumbledore said, and Cassie nodded, not feeling nearly as stupid. "Now, the reason that I asked you to come here, and after such a busy day. I understand that you've expressed interest in tutoring first years this year."

Cassie nodded. She glanced at Snape, whose features were currently expressionless. "Yes, I have."

"On what subjects?" Dumbledore asked, resting his chin on his folded hands as he looked at her.

Cassie shrugged. "Anything, really." She heard Snape scoff a bit, and she broke into a smile. "Well, I know I don't exactly excel at everything, but I'd like to think that I can at least handle first-year level of all the subjects." She knew Snape was picturing the melted cauldron from last year, and she almost started laughing.

"I do not doubt that you can, that's not the issue," Dumbledore said. "What I want to inquire is, how you're handling your feelings of having the new batch of first year students here."

Cassie blinked a few times, not knowing what he meant at first. "You mean, specific first years?"

"Yes, that is what I mean."

Cassie shrugged, now feeling like she was being tested, that she could give a very wrong answer. "I mean, I'm not super thrilled to have Draco here, because he's an entitled little sh - ...thing. But other than that..."

"Yes, I hear he is an entitled little shit," Dumbledore said, and Cassie's eyes grew wide at his words. "But I'd like to know how you feel about Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom."

"I'm, uh..." she started, not feeling exactly comfortable having the same conversation she had had with Snape the night before. "I guess I'm worried how they're going to react to me. Who I am."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I know this is a sensitive topic, Miss Black. So you don't have any resentment towards either boy?"

"Resentment?" Cassie asked, and then she started to realize what he was getting at. "Are you asking me if I'm planning on getting revenge on them?"

"Not intentionally, no. But sometimes, when you're upset, Miss Black, you can lose control of your power."

"I don't harbor any resentment towards them, Headmaster. I feel guilty for what my father and mother did to _them_. But I don't blame them, or their families, for my lack of one!" She could hear her voice rising, and her fists were clenched as she spoke.

"Okay, Miss Black, okay," Dumbledore said, trying his best to soothe her, but she felt her blood begin to boil at the notion that this meeting was even happening.

"No, Headmaster, it's not okay. What do I have to do to prove that I'm not going to just, flip a switch and turn into my parents?" she said, nearly shouting now, and she could feel the pain of her fingernails digging into her palms as she clenched her hands harder. "I mean, I was _kidnapped_ by wannabe Death Eaters when I was twelve and offered an entire army of followers and I didn't accept that! What more can I do?" A low rumble started to grow in the office, and knickknacks that weren't very heavy began to clatter, her anger setting off a destructive power that was hard for her to control.

"As I am well aware, Cassiopeia, as I killed their leader to protect you," Dumbledore said sternly, his blue eyes daring her to challenge him further.

"Cassie, _calm down!" _Snape commanded, but Cassie barely heard him.

She wanted to scream, '_Protect me? Or remove my temptation?'_ But even in her enraged state, she knew that was taking it too far. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself, but the objects around Dumbledore's office continued to rattle. Finally, when Snape stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, the objects stood still, and the rumbling silenced. She was grateful that Snape had intervened because she would have felt awful if she had broken Dumbledore's things in what was essentially a tantrum.

"I'm so sorry, Headmaster," she said quietly, doing her best to look him in the eye when she said it even though that was the last thing she wanted to do. "I didn't mean to react that way, it's just - "

"Don't apologize, Miss Black," Dumbledore interjected, and she saw tears glimmering in his eyes. "I know it's unfair. We just have to do what we can to protect everyone."

He dismissed her after that, insisting that Snape accompany her back down to the dungeons. They were silent as they went, and Cassie was grateful yet again when Snape chased off a pestering Peeves, something that she was not willing to deal with at the moment.

Completely bypassing the Slytherin common room, Snape didn't protest when Cassie led them to the classroom and then into his office. Before either one could speak, she had wrapped her arms around his waist and was sobbing into his black-clad torso. She knew without seeing him that he was immensely uncomfortable, but she didn't care right then. After a minute or so, he moved his arm that had been hanging stiffly by his side to pat her lightly on the back, and she started to laugh.

"Severus, I am so sorry," she said, her voice muffled as she spoke into his robes. She pulled away, sniffling and wiping away tears.

He looked at her apprehensively for a few moments before asking, "Tea?"


	4. Focus

A pair of hands were on her.

They were pale and large, and familiar-looking; Cassie instantly recognized them as the same hands she had observed make an endless number of potions over the years. But instead of chopping, or stirring, or even paging through a book, they were on her bare flesh. Their owner was making graceful, calculated movements as the appendages made their way from her collarbone to her shoulders, down her arms. She shuddered under their expert caresses, and soon she found herself squirming as long, slender, fingers began to dance their way across her belly, her chest now heaving from the anticipation of where they could be going next.

In her dreaming state, she slowly began to wonder why on earth she didn't have a single piece of clothing on, while the blurry figure above her that was responsible for all of these tantalizing sensations seemed to be fully covered in black robes. At the moment, however, the realization of the blatant difference didn't dampen the mood.

For a few more blissful moments, the hands continued their fluid motions on her fevered flesh, and Cassie could feel something heavenly building inside of her. But, just as quickly as this dream came on, the mood swiftly began to change, as if someone had entered her psyche and was now commandeering the direction of it. The hands that were touching her were suddenly cold, and Cassie gasped in shock as one harshly gripped a wrist while the other went to her throat. Wide-eyed, she tried to get a better look at her assailant, but all she could make out was an obscure shape of a person with no distinguishable features of a face or hair.

"Get off me!" she growled, and the grip on her neck tightened as she struggled.

"Foolish girl," a cold, high voice snarled back. Then, some of Cassie's memories, old and new alike, began to flash around the two of them, like someone was pulling them forward and rifling through them like a scrapbook. It was agonizing, and Cassie was screaming when she woke up that morning, startling the other girls in her dormitory and starting them off to an early day as well.

When she was fully awake, she couldn't remember the nightmarish end to her dream. All she could recall was the figure in the black robes touching her and how good it made her feel. She made a silent promise to herself not to look at the High Table at breakfast this morning, for fear of losing her day's focus if she laid eyes on the Head of Slytherin. She was immensely proud of herself when she was able to follow through with it, giving herself a mental pat on the back as she left the Great Hall, having not glanced up at Snape once.

Her first class of the day was a rather uneventful double Herbology lesson, which in Cassie's book meant it was a rather good one. Afterward, she had received a message from Madam Pince to go to the library, so she headed there to get set up for her tutoring sessions. At first, her thoughts as she walked were on what topics the younger students might be coming to her would be about this first week. But once she realized she was looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of a tall, black-haired figure in the crowd as moved about the castle, her feelings of self-control were quickly dashed. Cassie knew she was going to be in trouble. Even the very thought of him had her stomach in knots now. Her cheeks would flush when she would remember her recent dreams or fantasies of him.

She felt like every time they were in the same room, he would somehow know, and not for lack of logical reason, as Cassie was well aware that Snape was more than capable of reading minds. Fortunately for her, she was naturally gifted in the area of Occlumency, in addition to having been trained by Snape. It had been a necessary thing for her to learn at an early age, having been pursued multiple times in her young life by prospective dark wizards and hopeful followers. Together, she and the Potions Master had also discovered that she had inherited the ease of Legilimency from Lord Voldemort, but it had horrified her, as she had seen him use it as a form of torture on people countless occasions. She had vowed never to use it, knowing that it could be a slippery slope and a gross misuse of her powers.

After not seeing Snape on her short journey to the library, Cassie attempted to refocus her thoughts and approached Madam Pince, who was looking as severe as ever.

"Miss Black, follow me if you'd please," she said without any sort of friendly exchange first, and Cassie obliged. She was pointed towards a small room off to one side of the library that was equipped with two large desks facing one another, six small desks in between them and two cauldrons. "You may have your choice of a desk. Your hours will be Mondays and Wednesdays, from 7 pm to 9:30 pm. You may switch or take hours from other tutors, pending approval from myself or your Heads of Houses, of course."

"Alright," Cassie said, trying not to grimace at the formality of it all. She wanted to help younger students, not perform mandatory community service. "Do I have another tutor on with me?"

The librarian pursed her lips as if inconvenienced by such an obtuse question and went to the classroom door to point out a piece of paper that was tacked there. Cassie stepped up to it to find her name, along with the name next to it: Theodore Quartermaine, a seventh-year Hufflepuff. She didn't know him very well, but from what she knew of him, he was kind and friendly to other students, and as far as she knew, he didn't think of her as the antichrist.

"You will report here tonight after dinner for orientation," Madam Pince said.

"Orientation?" Cassie asked, surprised that there was such a thing, but the older witch had suddenly scurried off, feeling the need to fuss after a student that was carrying a stack of books so high they were about to drop them. Cassie would have used a charm to straighten the stack in a heartbeat if the librarian wasn't so adamant that magic not be used near her precious texts.

Then it was lunch. She was able to keep her mind focused on eating and not looking at the High Table by going over that morning's Herbology lesson and anticipating what they might be doing in Charms that afternoon. She had to keep on task this year and couldn't afford a huge distraction. Her NEWTs were this year, and she had to do well so she would be accepted into Auror training. Her marks were usually decent, but not for lack of effort in some areas.

Potions, especially Potions. That damn subject had always given her grief, and as Professor Snape had reminded her time and again over the years: '_You do well in certain subjects because of raw talent, not because you have brains. All in all, you really are dense. And you have problems keeping focus, staying on task. You need excitement or grow bored very easily, it is an irksome trait that needs to be trained out of you!'_

Even as Cassie was replaying Snape's insults in her head, she was focusing more on the timbre of his voice and the way it sent shivers up her spine rather than the malice of his message. She shook her head slightly when she realized what she was doing, trying to get him out of her head. The girl next to her gave her a strange look as she got up to leave.

"Damnit," she muttered under her breath and was going to leave herself, when a voice behind her made her jump.

"Miss Black," the voice of the Potions Master reached her ears, and Cassie slowly turned to find him standing there. He was so close that he had to step back to allow her to stand fully and start walking with him.

"Hello, Sev - Professor," she said, taking a shaky breath.

"I'd like to speak with you privately."

"Alright."

"Not now. When you are free, Miss Black?"

Cassie gulped. Images of last night's dream were rushing forward in her mind. "I have class until dinner, then orientation for tutoring right after." They had just exited the Great Hall. "Can't we just talk now?" She didn't want to have to anticipate seeing him later. She wouldn't learn a thing in class today.

"It's not something to discuss in a hallway," he said, and she could tell by the stern look on his face and the crease deepening between his eyebrows that she wouldn't win this one. Not that she ever really won their arguments. "Come to my office after dinner."

Something struck a nerve within her, and before she could stop them, the words came out of her mouth. "I have an appointment to keep, Professor. _You_ come to the _library_."

One of his eyebrows raised sharply, and she knew she had done it. "How about I put you in detention, Miss Black, and you can forget about your little tutoring endeavors? Will that teach you some respect?" His voice had raised, and students that were walking out of the Great Hall were starting to stare. Had any one of the bystanders been told that he had been comforting the young witch the night before, albeit rather unwillingly, they never would have believed it, witnessing the exchange now that seemed so typical between the professor and his students. He had a soft spot for Cassie, and might even admit to some sort of friendship with her, but hated being disrespected in front of the student population.

He expected her to keep at it and snarl something back at him, as it was typical for her to not back down at this point. When she didn't, he knew at this point he might have taken it a little too far. But he'd never say it.

"If that's what you choose, Professor Snape," Cassie said quietly. He stayed silent for a few seconds before responding.

"My office after dinner. I won't keep you long."

So Cassie went about the rest of her day knowing she would have to go to Snape's office again, and her mind kept drifting to picturing him in it. His height, his scent, his voice, his mannerisms, all of it threatened to distract her as she practiced the advanced skills she had waited seven years to learn while at Hogwarts. She still did quite well in her Charms lesson, as anything involving wand magic came quite naturally to her and rarely needed to be shown to her more than once before she mastered it. Nonetheless, there were facts and text she knew she had to memorize for the end of year tests and the very idea of failing them was making her quite anxious for being only her second day of classes.

She knew she needed to calm down. Not having Charlie or Tonks there with her was making everything seem so much worse. After making a mental note to write her cousin a letter when she had the time in the next couple of days, she felt a bit better, and then she found herself in Arithmancy, having a hard time paying attention to the lecture and the charts that came after. She felt lost, lonely.

Dinner was a short ordeal, as she didn't find herself to be very hungry. This time, she specifically looked up at the High Table to see if Snape looked like he was going to be done eating soon. She made eye contact with him and he nodded slightly to indicate that he saw her, and she stood up. Then her eyes were drawn over to Quirrell, who was staring at her. As soon as she focused on him, he looked away.

"Quirrell was staring at me," Cassie muttered to Snape quietly when he met up with her. She had waited for him at the staircase to the dungeons, and they started to descend together.

"I noticed," he replied curtly.

"Thoughts?"

He didn't reply at first, as they were passing a group of third years in the hallway. Snape muttered greetings to them as they passed, and didn't speak until they were a safe distance away. "Something is going on."

"What?"

"The usual. Fear. Admiration. Spying for the Ministry."

"That's a new one," Cassie said, smirking as they entered his office. Images of the two of them pushed up against his desk flashed in her mind and she immediately pushed them aside, looking intently at some sort of gross pickled ingredient on a shelf instead.

"No it's not," Snape replied, and she laughed a bit.

"Okay, not new. Just haven't had that happen for a while." Fudge had always been a bit wary of Cassie, especially the older she got, and nothing he did to keep tabs on her really ever surprised her. "Okay, Severus, I've got a schedule to keep. What did you want to talk about?"

"First and foremost, do _not_ speak that way to me in front of other students again," he growled dangerously, and his black eyes glared with so much intensity that she almost looked away, but she didn't. Now alone with him, she wouldn't dare back down from one of his challenges.

"Yes, sir," she said dryly and must have had a hard time telling if she was being sarcastic or not, because he blinked a few times before continuing.

"Second, the reason I wanted to speak with you is that your dorm mates have informed me of your habitual screaming in your sleep - "

"Habitual? It's the second day of classes!" she exclaimed, and he leaned forward on his desk, his lip curling as he glowered at her.

"Do not interrupt me."

"Those bitches," she muttered under her breath, and then she looked up at him again. "Sorry."

"Is something going on?" he asked, and she detected the ever-so-slight softening of his tone as he spoke to her. It made her heart all-a-twitter, the way his expression subtlety changed when he was concerned but trying to reign it in.

"No," she lied. What was she supposed to say, that she was having sex dreams, and he was the reoccurring star? She didn't even want to begin to imagine his reaction to that.

He was looking at her exactly the way he looked at her when he didn't believe her, and they both knew it. "It's important that you come to me if something is going on."

"I've been telling you what's been going on," she said somewhat sincerely. "When have I ever not?"

He didn't respond to her then and folded his long arms over his chest as he watched her. She felt like he was staring right through her.

Orientation to tutoring consisted of a know-it-all sixth year Ravenclaw telling Cassie what was expected of her, what was considered cheating and doing the homework for the students, and under what rare circumstances the students could earn extra credit for their courses. The majority of it was common sense to Cassie, and within twenty minutes she was headed back into the main part of the library to start her own mountain of homework. She was thrilled to find Juniper, Alpit and a few other students she was acquainted with, even if they were mainly silent as they worked at the same table. What bothered her was when towards the end of the evening she felt the faintest, slight tug as if someone were trying to peek under the fabric of her mind. She was experienced in feeling someone trying to enter her consciousness, and this was like a minuscule percentage of it, almost as if she were imagining it. It stopped as soon as she looked up and started to look around the mostly deserted library, and she decided that she must have been overtired and hallucinated it. She went back to her dorm soon after.

The other witches in her dorm told her that her screaming woke them up again that morning, that she sounded like she was being tortured. All she remembered was Snape, and what she imagined his quarters were like, and a cushy fur rug near a crackling fireplace...

Today she had Potions. Between all of the seventh years, there were nine of them that had done well enough to advance to this class, and seven of the nine had worked their keisters off to be there. Cassie was grateful to have Juniper and Alpit there, but already she could tell that Juniper was sweating bullets.

"Relax, June," Cassie said quietly as the class unpacked their supplies and textbooks. "Snape's not even in here yet!"

Just then, he burst into the room with a sour look on his face and all the attention was on him. Cassie's insides flipped over several times, a confusing mix of lust and dreading the impending doom.

"Wit-Sharpening Potion, from memory. If you screw up, you will start from scratch, as many times as needed. If you do not complete before class is up, you will copy the instructions, along with the entire textbook, on Saturday night in detention. Begin."

To say there was pressure was a huge understatement. One Hufflepuff was crying in the first twenty minutes, having to restart once already. In the first hour, three others had to restart, and Snape had no problem going around the room and making the product of their efforts disappear with a simple wave of his wand. Ninety minutes in, and Alpit was nearly there, but his purple solution was off by being the slightest bit too light.

Alpit audibly groaned when Snape made his potion disappear, as he knew there was little chance he'd be able to get another batch done in the time they had left. Snape sentenced him to separate detention for it. Cassie opened her mouth to defend her classmate, and Snape must have noticed it, because he was suddenly right beside her, bending forward to breathe down her neck.

"Yes, Miss Black?" he drawled, allowing her to challenge his decision to bully Alpit.

She could feel his hot breath on her skin, and she closed her eyes for a moment, swallowing hard, making herself concentrate. She was almost there, she had to avoid detention.

"Nothing, Professor Snape."

He walked away without another word, satisfied with her compliance. She, along with five of the others, was able to complete the potion. The others were destined for a Saturday night with Snape. For a second, Cassie found herself wishing she was one of them, and she silently scolded herself.

"Miss Black, I'm rather surprised," Snape said to her as she packed up her things, and a few of the other students glanced up to listen to them banter. "Finally learned to pick up a textbook over the holiday, eh?"

Cassie's lips spread into a small smile, and she looked up at him before answering. "Yeah, finally learned how to read!" she said cheerily, and then walked out with an exaggerated spring in her step, earning a few muffled giggles from the stressed students as she went. She knew she probably aggravated Snape just then, but she was also just responding to his insult. But there was the tiniest, most desperate glimmer of hope in her that wondered if he was disappointed that she wouldn't be in his Saturday night detention, too.

As the day went on and her first tutoring session grew nearer, Cassie was wondering if the whole thing was just some horrible idea and if she should just quit while she was ahead. The school year was already proving to be a busy one with the homework load she had been given, and she had to make sure she was focusing on her studies. This would only take away from her time to study. But she reminded herself why she wanted to tutor in the first place; it was an opportunity to help younger students, and it was also a chance to put an extracurricular on her resume. She had not been chosen to be prefect because parents had written letters to the school requesting that she not be given that much power and influence. Some of the professors had jumped to her defense, but Cassie had chosen not to fight it and just stay under the radar.

For similar reasons, she had chosen not to become an Animagi; if she had chosen to start the process at Hogwarts, she would have had to register with the Ministry, and she could foresee what would happen then. Whatever animal she might have decided on, the public would have had access to the information and would have panicked every time there was a squirrel or a chicken near an attack or natural disaster and they would have pointed fingers at her. McGonagall had been sorely disappointed in Cassie's decision not to even consider it but had understood the desire to reduce the fear from the magical community.

She finished her day of classes, had her meals, started some homework and then it was time to head to the library. She wondered if Harry Potter would be seeking homework help tonight, and hoped that if it were the case, that they could avoid the topic of her parents for the time being.

When she entered the little classroom, Theodore was already there and set up at his chosen desk. He greeted her with a warm smile.

"'Ello, Cassiopeia," he said, and Cassie winced.

"Cassie," she corrected. "Hello, Theodore. Is this your first night, too?"

"Sure is. Can't be much too it, I gather," he said. And he seemed right. Students started to slowly file in, mainly first and second years, wanting help on essays and to be shown the correct ways to use their wands on certain spells. Not surprising to Cassie, the majority of them tended to go to Theodore over her, and she figured it was because they knew who she was. For a solid half-hour, she found herself sitting alone, until the bushy-haired girl from the train, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom walked in. Neville's face instantly went green again when he saw her, and she saw Hermione whisper hurriedly in his ear. There was a line of four students waiting in front of Theodore, and finally, Neville seemed to agree with what Hermione was saying, because they approached Cassie's desk.

"Hello Hermione, Neville," Cassie greeted them. "What can I do for you?"

"You know our names?" Neville choked out in disbelief.

"Well, yeah," Cassie said slowly, trying not to laugh. "We met on the train, and I saw you two get sorted, and we kind of go to the same school, so..."

"I just thought, with being a seventh year and all," Neville offered as an explanation, and Hermione nudged him.

"Anyway, we'd just thought we'd get some help on Charms," Hermione said. Cassie waited for her to explain further, but the first year started to fire questions at her instead, '_What spell is used to unlock doors?' 'How would you move your want to extinguish a_ _flame?'. _Finally, after answering about five of these in rapid-fire questions in succession, Cassie put up her hand.

"Wait, why am I being quizzed?" she asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to see if you knew them," Hermione answered. Cassie wondered if she had just been passed the test for being good enough to 'tutor' the Gryffindor.

"Well, I'm not the one learning this stuff, you are," Cassie replied. "So again, I ask, what can I do for you?" It turned out that Hermione just wanted to be asked a series of questions she already knew the answers to, and Cassie was fine doing it for the bright witch. She paused only to check in with Neville, who was sitting at a desk and listening quietly, and he insisted he was learning just by doing this. Her session ended with the two of them, and Hermione thanked her profusely for her time, even though Cassie was sure that Hermione hadn't learned anything new. Neville looked her in the eye when he said good night to her, and Cassie felt pretty good when she headed towards the dungeons for the night.

That was, until, she felt that little tug on her mind again. It went away as soon as she whipped around to look for the culprit, just like last time.


	5. Suddenly Exposed

"You told me nothing was going on!" Snape said sharply, his arms folded neatly across his chest as he looked down his nose at Cassie.

"I was telling the truth!" she proclaimed, feeling that she was innocent in all this.

"Really?" he replied, his tone condescending and accusatory. "Then what reason would you have to come to me now, when I just had this conversation with you two days ago?"

"Severus, you really make it difficult for me to come to you with shit, you do realize that, don't you?" Cassie said, exasperated that she was being berated for merely entering his classroom and telling him they needed to revisit their conversation from Tuesday. It was only a few minutes before the first period was about to start, and although she was free for this first hour, she knew he'd have a classroom full of third years coming in soon.

The Potions Master let out an irked sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose at the same time. "I don't have time to debate your opinion of how personable I am. Tell me."

"Good, because that would take til the end of the week."

"On with it, Miss Black!" he said sharply, his words coming with an unsaid warning. Fighting the urge to keep teasing him, she filled him in on the last two nights, on how she felt the tiny tug on her mind, on how it had stopped both times when she had started to look around to see if anyone was concentrating on her. His hardened expression softened as his thoughts went beyond the drafty classroom, and Cassie found herself staring at him longingly as his black eyes trained on a spot behind her as he pondered this new information. When he spoke again, she was slightly startled and hoped he hadn't noticed her gawking at him.

"Did you wake up screaming this morning?" he asked quietly, looking towards the classroom door, They were still alone, but the students could be coming in at any second.

"Danika threw her shoe at me, so I'm guessing yes," Cassie replied dully. "Why?"

"It can't be a coincidence, the nightmares you're conveniently not remembering and whoever is trying to enter your mind," Snape said.

"Okay. So what do I do about it?" Cassie asked, but she dreaded his answer because she thought she knew what it was going to be. And she couldn't agree to it. It would be humiliating.

"You have to let me use Legilimency on you, Cassie," he said, his baritone voice going even quieter as he spoke. "Even if you can't remember the nightmares, I might be able to pull them forward." He glanced past her again, and Cassie turned around to see that two students had entered. "We'll discuss it further later. When are you free again?"

Cassie started to stumble over her words because now she didn't know what to say. "I - well, Professor, I'm busy, very busy," she said, and he raised an eyebrow at her. She could feel herself start to blush. "I have classes and eating, and studying," and then she was out the door. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she reached the staircase that led out of the dungeons and into the Entry Hall, and then she let out a breath so harsh that she sounded like she was choking. Babbs, who was walking by with his arm slung over a blonde girl, looked at her with surprised concern.

"You alright, Black?"

"Yeah, sure," she said absently, and then picked a random direction and started walking. She had intended to study in the library until her next class, but now all she could think about was the fact that Snape wanted to delve into her mind and ransack her thoughts and memories. It was something intimate and uncomfortable, although it wasn't something completely foreign between the two of them, as he had had to do it on many occasions in the past for her Occlumency lessons. But now she was hiding something, and it wasn't something sinister or something that she would get into trouble for.

But it was awkward and raw and she couldn't bear the thought of having him learn of her feelings, only to have them unrequited. She assumed; no, _knew_, that he wouldn't feel the same about her, and would throw them right back in her face. It would ruin their dynamic and their friendship, and right now, it was the only stable thing that she had at the school. It had to be protected.

Instead of going to the library, she made her way to the Astronomy tower. It was inhabited only by a fifth-year couple that was making out in a stairwell, and they unglued themselves and took off as soon as Cassie came into view. She sat on the stone floor and took in the view at the window for a few minutes before pulling a piece of parchment and quill out of her knapsack, and began to compose a letter to Tonks.

_Dora,_

_I hope this finds you well, and still with all remaining limbs._

_Hogwarts is the same, except Slytherin has added our 'dear' cousin, as we expected. I hear Hufflepuff has already quadrupled its house points in the first three days without you here getting into mischief, however._

_Tell those Aurors to save a spot for me. Let me know how things are going._

_Much love,_

_Cass_

She spent another half hour of solace in the tower, before heading to the owlery to send the letter to her cousin. Knowing it was likely that it would be weeks before Tonks had time to send a response, she watched the borrowed owl take off to deliver it, wondering how far it might have to fly before reaching its intended recipient. Tonks could be in Europe still, or on another continent training. No one outside of the Ministry was really privy to the information. Cassie wondered how her Aunt Andromeda was doing, not being able to be in constant contact with her only daughter, and decided she'd have to make time to send her a letter soon, too. But for now, it would have to wait, as it was time to head to class.

Being able to concentrate on her lessons was rather difficult on this gloomy Thursday, and not because flashes of the steamy Snape-centric dreams from the night before were popping up in her mind, although that was also not helping. What was preoccupying her mind was the fact that she was now trying to avoid him. Up until the evening, it seemed to work. She even decided not to be in the Great Hall for meals in hopes that she could avoid being in the same room with him altogether, choosing instead to stop by the kitchens and eat sandwiches while chatting with a few of the house-elves she had gotten acquainted with over the years. Once she was in the library studying with the usual duo of Alpit and Juniper, however, it was pretty easy to find her.

She was deep into studying Arithmancy when she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder. When she turned to see who it was, she was greeted by the sight of Draco, who was wearing a rather bored look on his face.

"What?" she whispered sharply, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"I have a note from Professor Snape," he said, the tone in his voice indicating that she should already know this information.

"I'm busy," she answered, turning back to her textbook, hoping that if she ignored him he and the note would disappear, and Juniper cleared her throat to indicate that they should shut up.

"I'm not a servant boy," Draco answered dully, throwing the piece of folded parchment in front of her on the desk. He walked away without another word, and Cassie was left to stare at the yellow paper, wondering if she should touch it.

"Well," Alpit said, looking at her expectantly. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Cassie shrugged and then pointed her head towards Madam Pince, who was starting to scowl at the table of delinquent whisperers. The subject was not brought up again, and she waited to unfold the offending paper once the trio had parted ways and was heading towards their respective house common rooms.

_'My office, now.'_ it read. The note had been delivered an hour ago. He was pissed off at this point, Cassie knew. She decided to head towards the Slytherin common room for the night and take her chances anyway. But the plan of avoiding her Head of House wasn't going to work.

"Black, Professor Snape wants to see you," Babbs said as she crossed the area in front of the fireplace. She didn't say anything and glanced up at the grandfather clock that stood near the bookcases. Half-past ten. It was late, he couldn't expect to see her now. "Black!" The prefect said as she continued towards her dorm, but she kept going.

Unfortunately for her, she shared a dormitory with another Slytherin prefect, Wladyslawa Laanstra, and she followed her. "Black!" she said, echoing Harrison Babbs.

"Yes, I heard you, Laanstra," Cassie said irritably, knowing that her strategy probably wasn't going to work.

"He seemed pretty adamant that you needed to go there. I'd really rather not have him come into the common room to fetch you, we'd have to hide all the _Play Witch_ copies, and fire whiskey and Amortentia around here in case he decides to do a surprise inspection - " she started, and Cassie held up her hand to silence her.

"I get it. God forbid all you heathens have to hide the banned paraphernalia around here and ruin the fun," she said, dropping her bag on her bed and heading towards the common room again. "Don't say I haven't done any of you any favors," she grumbled, and off she went to Snape's office.

As she expected, he was rather miffed that it had taken her this long to go there, choosing to look up from the papers he was grading and silently glare at her when she entered, rather than say anything right away.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she said once she was standing right in front of his desk, hoping that her respectful way of addressing him would ease his displeasure just a tad.

He suddenly stopped writing and threw his quill across the room, standing up so quickly that his chair made a loud screeching noise as it was scraped across the floor, making Cassie flinch. "You disobey my requests, and then come in here with that blatant sarcasm?" he barked, and spit was hitting her in the face.

Cassie looked at him with wide eyes, knowing she had done it now, but she stood her ground, not moving from her spot in front of him. "I wasn't being sarcastic, I promise - "

"What are you being then, girl?!" he hissed, his lips curled in an angry sneer. "Difficult? Contemptuous? A waste of my time?"

"So I was busy," Cassie said, and she had a hard time keeping her voice even, as his hostile features were mere inches from her face, "I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say? I'm here!" He let out a growl as he swiftly turned away from her, and Cassie let out a deep breath.

"You _aren't_ telling me everything," he said, his back still to her, his voice silky and even now. To her, it was much more intimidating than when he was yelling. "And I ask you again: What is going on?"

"I've told you!" she said without missing a beat, and he let out another grunt of annoyance. The Head of Slytherin knew her well enough to know when she was trying to keep something from him, and she wasn't very good at it in the first place. Why she felt the need to keep a secret from him when he essentially knew everything about her, he couldn't fathom.

"Fine," he said, slowly turning around to face her, and his black eyes were glittering maliciously. He knew she was hiding something, and she was well aware that he was pretty confident in his skills to get it out of her. It made her want to knock him down a few pegs. "I will know soon enough."

"Know what?" she said, challenging him once again. When she had entered the room, she had intended to be submissive in an attempt to keep the peace. But when he was acting like a presumptuous asshole, she was never really able to stay calm.

"Cassie, I'm trying to _help_ you."

"There's nothing to help," she lied, and it was one of the rare moments that Severus Snape looked dumbfounded.

"Pardon me? Did you not inform me just this morning that you felt someone trying to _read_ your _mind?"_

"That's right. And I'm not about to just let someone do it again," Cassie replied defiantly.

"If someone is getting in, then you need to practice again - "

"I can practice on my own."

"What about the nightmares?" he asked, and Cassie stared at him silently for a few moments.

"Give me a Potion for Dreamless Sleep," she said, and then her last-minute retort suddenly seemed like a wonderful idea.

"That may not be the solution if you're not recalling them in the first place," Snape was saying, but Cassie was starting to feel a slight ray of hope, because maybe, just maybe, she could start to get this man that was standing right in front of her out of her head. If she could just stop having those lusty dreams about him, maybe she could have some peace and keep her attention on her school work instead.

To her utter surprise, he agreed to it. Reluctantly, he went to his stores and retrieved the purple elixir, although Cassie could tell he wasn't fully satisfied with their current plan. She hoped that it would work, just so the subject of him entering her mind wouldn't have to be brought up yet again.

When he handed her the flask, their hands touched briefly, and shivers went through Cassie's arm and down her entire spine, making her shudder. Oh yes, she was in trouble.

Friday morning, she didn't recall a single drop of a dream when she woke up. But she was informed very quickly by her weary dorm mates that she was shrieking again, and started a new round of apologies in an attempt to keep them from telling Professor Snape. She knew it was not going to work even as she was offering to do their Transfiguration essays over the weekend.

"Black, if this crap keeps up, you'll be sleeping in the corridor!" was Laanstra's response, and the other girls nodded in agreement.

There was no use in trying to avoid Snape today, as she had another round of double Potions that morning. Expecting the worst out of him, she was rather intrigued when he seemed a bit distracted, and treated her with cold indifference. Under normal circumstances, it might have bothered her, but he was acting that way with the entire class, rather than going out of his way to make the seventh years squirm. Even when one Gryffindor boy made giant black flames shoot from his cauldron to the ceiling for a few brief, chaotic seconds, Snape merely disposed of the entire concoction with a simple flick of his wand and sent the student out without berating him first.

Cassie wondered if the first lesson of the year with him treating them like dogs had been some sort of initiation, that maybe he'd treat his elite students with some respect now. Even to her, however, it seemed unlikely. The end of class came, and Cassie almost made it out of the classroom without having to speak with him, but then she heard his voice.

"Miss Black," he said, and she grimaced as she turned from the door, which she was nearly through, and approached the black-haired professor at his desk.

"Professor?" she said, hoping her use of formality wouldn't send him into a rage this time. Rather, he continued to seem a bit troubled.

"How did the potion work for you last night?"

She debated in her head for a few brief seconds before answering. "I don't recall any dreams." It wasn't a lie. Did leaving out the fact that her fellow Slytherin girls were woken up by her screaming count as lying?

He stared at her silently, and she could feel her palms sweating as she wondered if he knew already. _No, he would have said something by now,_ she told herself.

"Anything else, Miss Black?"

"No."

His response was to bare his teeth and inhale sharply, and she knew he had been waiting for her to indulge the entire truth on her own. "_Why_ are you hiding things from me?"

"Why are you having the other girls _spy_ on me?" she countered, and she could tell by the slight twitching under his eye that he was about to lose control.

"You _will_ report to my office this evening, and we will get to the bottom of this," he said, starting to move about the room and wave his wand. Stacks of ingredients began to pull themselves from the cupboards and pile themselves neatly on the small desks throughout the room.

Cassie inhaled slowly before speaking. "No."

"No?" he stopped his movements at once, swiveling gracefully on his heel to face her again. "I don't recall giving you a choice!"

Getting increasingly pissed off, Cassie made for the door, but Snape caught her forearm in his hand as she walked past him.

"Let go of me," she said quietly.

"I am your Head of House, and I am deciding what's best here. You will report to my office - "

"No!"

"Do I have to involve Dumbledore?" Snape hissed, and Cassie yanked her arm from his grasp.

"Go ahead, Severus! Tell him you'd like to rifle through my mind against my will!"

"He would agree with me, and you know it! What has gotten into you, stupid girl? You'd rather someone in this castle invade your mind, possibly control it? You know what dangers that could bring!"

Cassie knew he was right, but right then it was only making her angrier because she just wanted it all to go away. The worrying about him finding out about her attraction to him and the humiliation it would bring, the ruining of their relationship, the assailant on her mind, all of it. All she wanted was to finish her last year peacefully and go on to become a dark wizard catcher; was it so much to ask?

"I'll come to your office tonight," she said slowly after an internal debate, and she found that she couldn't make eye contact with him. "But that doesn't mean I'll agree to Legilimency."

"Fair enough," Snape said, and she knew he was only suspending the argument because he had class starting soon. She left then and passed some first years in the corridor. She caught sight of Draco's platinum head, giving him a small wave as she went, and then saw Ron Weasley.

"Hey, Ron!" she said, feeling some real cheerfulness when she saw the boy, then saw that the Potter by was walking right next to him. "First potions lesson?"

"Yeah," Ron said, making a face, and Cassie smiled at him.

"You'll be alright," she reassured him.

"That's not what Fred and George said," Ron replied dully. "Hey, we're going to Hagrid's at three for tea, you want to come?"

Cassie wanted to decline, as she had a lot of homework to do, but she hadn't had a chance to catch up with the gamekeeper yet, so she agreed. She had class until four and intended to go there to meet up with Ron then. Now she had another reason to fret, as she assumed that Ron's use of 'we' meant himself and Potter. But now was as good a time as any, she told herself. What better way to keep herself distracted before a stressful evening with Snape then by being in a small hut with the Potter boy?

When her lessons were finished for the day and she was headed towards Hagrid's hut, it finally dawned on her. Snape had been distracted because it had been his first class with Potter in it. She made a mental note to ask him why the boy bothered him so much other than what she already knew because there was no way the professor was going to initiate divulging that information to her.

After knocking, Cassie entered the hut and was greeted by a tail-wagging, slobbering Fang. She had thought to snag a rather large soup bone from the kitchens and gave him that to chew on before starting to pour herself a cup of tea. Ron, Harry, and Hagrid were discussing something about Gringotts, and Cassie raised an eyebrow when Harry suddenly stopped talking when she looked at him.

"No worries," she said, taking a seat by the fire. "I have no clue what you're talking about, and I really don't care. Honest."

"Harry, this is Cassie Black," Ron said, finally taking a moment to properly introduce them. "She's been a friend of the family for ages, and she dated my brother, Charlie, up until the summer that is. Cassie, this is - "

"Harry Potter. I know," Cassie said, taking a sip of tea. "How did your Potions lesson go?" The boys exchanged glances, and Cassie groaned.

"Snape is horrible," Ron said. "_Hated_ Harry - "

"He does _not_ hate Harry," Hagrid interjected, sounding like he had repeated the line several times already.

"He does," Harry said, still not looking at Cassie. "He took away two house points."

"That's nothing," Cassie said, nonchalantly waving a hand. "I have Potions with kids from all four houses and he takes points from everyone, and in seventh year he'll do more than two points, trust me."

"Bet he'll never take them from Malfoy," Harry said darkly. "Stupid git." Ron snorted into his tea, and Cassie smirked at him.

"Malfoy is Cassie's cousin!" Ron said gleefully, and Harry looked appalled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean - " he started to say bashfully, but Cassie shook her head.

"Don't apologize, Harry. I know he's a stupid git," Cassie replied casually. Ron erupted into full-on belly laughter.

Their visit lasted for about an hour, and then the three students headed up towards the castle for dinner after lots of chatting and laughter. The topic of Lord Voldemort murdering Harry's parents didn't come up, but in hindsight, Cassie realized it might have been a weird conversation topic to have touched on considering the circumstances. Either way, she assumed that Ron and Harry had probably already had talked about it between the two of them. She just hoped that Harry wouldn't be as apprehensive around her now that they had been around each other a bit.

They entered the Great Hall, and Cassie reminded them to come to her for tutoring if they felt like they ever needed it. She even saw Harry smile a bit when they headed to their separate tables. Her good mood quickly disintegrated, however, when she remembered her next activity for the evening.

She dragged her feet the entire way to Snape's office. Hoping that he had somehow forgotten their appointment and had double booked with some other poor student's detention, she was sorely disappointed to see that she was alone with him when she entered.

He was seated at his desk, scratching on papers when she approached. Nothing out of the ordinary. She jumped when he waved his wand and the door behind her banged shut and the lock clicked into place. Her nerves were so on edge that the noises seemed to echo in her ears, making her head hurt.

"Good evening, Miss Black," Snape drawled, and Cassie gulped.

"Hello, Severus."

"Have a seat."

She obeyed and waited silently for him to finish what he was doing. She started off entertaining herself by looking around the room at the various shelves of ingredients but was soon gazing fixedly at the deep raven shade of his locks as he bent over his papers.

"Your cousin did well in his lesson today," Snape said, snapping Cassie out of her trance of staring at his hair, and her eyes snapped up to his face as she came back to reality.

"Oh," she said, straightening up in her chair. "That's swell. How did Ron do?"

"Who?"

Cassie sighed and gave him a look that said, _Really?_ "Weasley."

"He was with Potter," Snape sneered suddenly, his demeanor changing drastically in an instant.

"Yes, it seems they're friends," Cassie said carefully. "And Potter seems to think you hate him already. Why would he think that?"

"How do you - " Snape started, but Cassie cut him off.

"I had tea with him and Ron, not an hour ago," she said, "And it seems you've already assumed the position of a bully when you should be looking after him!"

"It's not your concern!" Snape snarled, and Cassie rolled her eyes. "And while you're at it, stop preaching at _me_ and look after your own family instead!"

"Excuse me?"

"You have your cousin to worry about, whom you ignore. Instead, you're concerned with your ex-boy toy's snot-nosed little brother, and the child that's orphaned because of your own murderous family!"

He was trying to get her to stop pointing fingers at him and instead feel guilty for her actions, and she knew it. It wasn't a new game of his. But it stung, and it made her angry anyway.

"Seriously, Severus? Screw off!" she yelled, standing to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snarled back.

"I don't have to listen to this!"

"We have work to do!"

She was near the door now, and he was storming after her. She tried the handle, having forgotten it was locked, so she reached for her robes to fetch her wand. Then, her arm was in his grip again, and she fought the urge to slap him.

"Let go of me, Severus!"

"Miss Black, sit back down!" he barked. "You're picking a fight and using it as an excuse to leave!"

"I am not!"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he seethed, and he yanked her towards the middle of the classroom. She obliged, only because she'd be in serious trouble if she cursed him. And she knew he was right. He was usually right when it came to her, even when he said blunt, cruel things that made her mad.

She sat at a desk, crossing her arms over her chest, glowering.

"Have you felt someone pull at your mind today, Cassie?" he said, walking around her slowly, like a predatory circling its prey.

"No."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes!"

"Don't speak to me in that tone," Snape said lowly. "You and I both know you haven't been truthful as of late. What is it that you've been hiding?"

She stood to leave, but he was quick to respond, a quick flick of his wrist placing a spell on her shoulders and forcing her to sit back down. She glared up at him.

"We have to use Legilimency," he said quietly. "I need to get to the bottom of this, or we're putting the entire school in danger."

"No," she said, and he let her stand this time. She headed towards the locked door again, and she got as far as pulling her wand out of her robes to open it when Snape was suddenly on her; he placed a hand on her shoulder and forcefully span her around, so she was pinned between him and the door, his wand in his other hand. He used his body to keep her in place, and then muttered, "_Legilimens!"_

There were images of the classes from the last few days, and being in the common room, having tea at Hagrid's, being at King's Cross and talking to Molly Weasley; he started to go through her study sessions with Juniper and Alpit, and her tutor session on Wednesday, but none of these memories were what was worrying him so he sped right through them, searching for the unknown things that came at night; and then came the images that she had been shielding with so much ferocity. Visions of Snape and Cassie touching, kissing, pawing at one another in every position and location imaginable started running through their connected minds. Right after came some of Cassie's constant worries that somehow, he'd find out, and that she had to get rid of these feelings or she'd never be able to get through this year, and that these unrequited feelings were torture and would be the death of her.

And then, came cold, high laughter, and a blurred outline of a not quite human figure and agony as distant childhood memories were being ripped out of her; even during the duration of this charm, Snape could feel how painful it was, the way the assailant was going through her entire psyche at night. It wasn't enough to grasp what was going on or who was doing it, but it was plenty. He stopped it then.

Cassie and Snape were both struggling to catch their breath when Snape pulled out of her mind then. His black eyes were on her, unblinking, and Cassie was trying desperately to get a read on him as she tried to ground herself again. Then, as her mind came back to her, she suddenly felt enraged, realizing what he had just done.

"You arrogant son of a bitch!" she shrieked, resisting every fiber of her being that was telling her to curse him; instead, she slapped him right in the face. The sound of her hand connecting with his skin was so satisfying that she went to do it again, but he caught her wrist in his hand.

"Stop!" he yelled as she struggled in his grip.

"I told you no!"

"You left me no choice, Cassie!"

"Fuck off," she spat, and he let go of her, letting her stomp away from him. "Move away from the door!"

"That's why you didn't want me to see?" he said, his voice at a near whisper now.

"I mean it, Severus. Move, or I _will_ make you," she said, her wand now in her hand and at the ready.

"Cassie, let's talk - "

"_Move!"_

He listened to her then, stepping aside so she could leave, knowing that she was at her breaking point and that she would probably end up hexing him. But before she was across the threshold, he said, "We have to practice your Occlumency."

She wanted to swear at him again, to tell him he was wrong. But as usual, he wasn't. She'd have to go back to him to do just that, and soon.


	6. The Unread Letter

The hours after Snape had invaded Cassie's mind were some of the most confusing of her existence. She was a tortured mess of emotions, feeling infuriated, betrayed, humiliated, and vulnerable all at once. Not having any clue how to resolve any of these issues, she roamed the castle without any agenda, ending up pacing down by the Black Lake alone for some time. As she skipped pebbles across the dark water, she started to repeat Snape's words in her head, and ruminate over the reasons why he did what he did. It was a gradual process, letting herself come to terms with accepting his actions, and seeing it all from his perspective. It was not the first time in her young life that the Potions Master had seen the harsh truth of her reality, the unfairness that came with being who she was. It probably wouldn't be the last.

As the sun set, and the tranquil environment around her grew duskier still, she began to feel more and more like a damn fool. Of course just letting some unknown entity enter her mind would be dangerous not only to her, but to those around her. She was smarter than that, or at least she thought she was. But she had been so terrified to ruin the one important friendship that she had at Hogwarts that she had been willing to wish the dangers away. Now, she was left wondering if she was that selfish, or naive.

When she finally made her way back to the Entry Hall, she was immediately scolded by a rather stern Percy Weasley, whom she essentially ignored even as he followed her closely and attempted to stick his new shiny prefect badge in her face. The only time she heard a word he was saying was when she heard 'Professor Snape' come from his mouth in a strict, irritating tone, and all it did was make Cassie's thoughts careen from one direction into another.

"...I'd have to tell Professor Snape, you know, Cassie," he was saying, not one step behind her as she made her way to the staircase that lead to the dungeons.

She didn't respond, and now she was thinking not of how stupid she had been acting about this whole situation, but of how she felt about Snape. Snape, one of her oldest friends. Her teacher, her Head of House, her confidant, the person she went to with almost anything short of things like feminine hygiene problems. He drove her nutty at times with his short fuse and his tendencies to criticize her every feature, and he rarely had anything positive to say about absolutely anything ever, but his company was whose she enjoyed the most out of anyone else in the world.

She couldn't let their friendship be ruined. It had to be fixed.

As she descended the stairs, Percy's voice suddenly flooded her ears, as he was now right beside her, probably intending to try to march her right into Snape's quarters to tattle on her. "...Quarter to midnight, I must go to him straight away - "

"Percy, if you don't shut it right now, I'll tell him how George caught you snogging yourself in the mirror this summer with your badge on," she said.

She made a point to turn and look at him so she could see his ears turn pink. He also looked like he was choking slightly.

"You - what - you wouldn't - "

"Go back to Gryffindor Tower, Percy," Cassie said, not unkindly, and the fifth-year suddenly turned on his heel and went back up the stairs. Cassie giggled for a bit before continuing on her way. As annoying as the interaction was, the humor that it offered was a welcome relief.

As she journeyed further into the dungeons, she weighed her options. She briefly considered going to Snape now, but she was exhausted and her emotions were fried, so she went back to her dorm instead. Even as crawled into bed, she knew part of her was making excuses, as she knew it probably would have been better to get the whole situation resolved now. But even knowing that, she couldn't fathom facing him, knowing he had seen her fantasies and desires, and she dreaded what was to come when they spoke next.

This time after falling asleep, she was fully aware of the attacks on her mind once it happened. She was able to shut them out after a time; in her unconsciousness, she couldn't tell how long it took. But afterward, she couldn't fall back asleep, choosing to go out to the common room to attempt to study instead. It was a fruitless task, and she ended up rereading the same few pages of text over and over, barely taking in the sentences in front of her. By the time Saturday morning came and other Slytherins began to meander from their dorms to make their way to breakfast, Cassie felt like the living dead.

"Black, I'd thought you died in your sleep, not hearing your incessant yelling," Danika said as she passed by the couch Cassie was sitting on, yawning loudly. Cassie gave her a small nod, not having the energy for a retort that morning.

Cassie skipped breakfast in the Great Hall that morning, choosing to stop by the kitchens yet again for an egg sandwich and a bit of fruit. Without putting much thought into it, she was out on the grounds again, the chill in the morning air so prominent that she could see her breath as she sped along. As far as she could tell, there were no other students on the grounds this early in the morning, which was what she was hoping for, because she was heading for the Forbidden Forest.

Venturing there when she hoped no one was looking was something she had done many times over her years at Hogwarts, although she tried not to do it too many times as to not attract attention to herself and get caught. She used it as a way to get some much-needed privacy, and this morning she was feeling the need to escape everything. The very idea of going to the Great Hall and being in Snape's presence had been way too much, and even going to the library to study and potentially make small talk with other students was enough to make her toes curl right then. The Slytherin common room would be full on a cold Saturday, and it wasn't like she had Charlie or Tonks to wander around with like she used to. All of those realizations combined with her lack of sleep almost sent her into a panic attack, and she had just started to head towards the forest without a second thought, keeping a close eye out for movement in Hagrid's hut as she went.

She never went into the Forbidden Forest at night, short of one or two times with Charlie to get a thrill when they were trying to dare one another. Cassie only ever stuck to one familiar path that followed a small brook on the outskirts. It led to a little clearing with a large, jagged boulder that she liked to sit on, and even in the daylight it could be difficult to find. She found the gnarled trunk of the oak tree that told her she was going the right way, and she moved along at a careful but hurried pace, feeling like someone might call her out at any moment.

The boulder came into sight in not more than fifteen minutes, and she breathed a quiet sigh of relief. After climbing up onto it without slipping and banging herself as she had done many times in the past, she sat cross-legged and took out her wand, conjuring a small, contained flame to cup in her hand to keep herself warm. Then, she sat back, not daring to keep her eyes closed, as that was a stupid thing to do in the forest, but attempted to relax in her solidarity. Here, she could enjoy the quiet. Here, she didn't have to deal with anyone.

She was enjoying the quiet for not more than a few minutes when she heard the stealthy, subdued flutter of wings above her, and she sat to attention to try to get a closer look; before she realized what was happening, a letter was dropping onto her a lap. She let out a laugh of relief when she realized that one of the school owls had followed her out there to deliver her mail. She waved to the tawny owl as it glided away, and she looked down to see her name in familiar penmanship. It took her a moment to realize it was Charlie's.

Then, a few things happened _almost_ simultaneously, at least in Cassie's mind they had, for she had been so tired and her nerves so fried. Her heart began to beat wildly at wondering what Charlie, who she hadn't heard from since he had gone to Romania, would possibly have to say to her now. As she shakily turned the envelope over to open it, she heard the crunch of approaching footsteps, causing her to startle tremendously, and as she extinguished her small ball of flames and clamored from her precious boulder, she caught sight of a glint of silvery liquid on a dead trunk a few yards away.

Even as the thought to hide behind the boulder crossed her mind, Severus Snape came into view, and Cassie froze dead in her tracks. He looked livid; there was no hiding, no running from him now.

"_What_ do you _think _you are doing out here?" he hissed, his voice dangerously low as he approached her. Right then, she'd rather he'd been yelling. Cassie was at a loss for words for a few moments and swallowed hard. "Do you _realize _how dangerous it is in here?"

"Yes," was all Cassie could muster at first, and then Snape took a step forward and ripped Charlie's letter from her hand. He glanced at it, flipped it over once, looked at her for a few long seconds, then pointed towards the path.

"Back to the castle, now!" he shouted, and his abrupt change in volume made Cassie flinch. She started to walk, but slowly. Then, she remembered the glint of silver and stopped walking after only a few steps.

"Severus, wait - "

"Do as you're told!" he commanded, but she disobeyed, instead going back the way they came. She heard him growl in frustration, but went over to the dead tree where she had seen it, squatting down to point it out. She didn't have to say anything, and his sallow features went from anger to astonishment. He came over to the spot to join her, and then slowly started to follow the trail of shiny liquid.

"Wand out," he said to her quietly after taking out his own, and he motioned for her to follow, stuffing Charlie's now unimportant letter in the pocket of his robes.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cassie asked, and he glanced at her.

"What do you think it is?" he asked as if quizzing her during a class, and she rolled her eyes.

"Unicorn blood."

"Then yes, it is."

"Ten points to Slytherin!" she whispered sarcastically, and he scowled at her.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Miss Black. Whatever injured this creature is very dangerous," he said ominously as they continued slowly. But the area around them was not particularly dense with foliage, and the sunlight was reaching down to the ground somewhat, making it seem like they were just having an early morning stroll through the trees. If it was not for the forest's menacing reputation and the trail of bodily fluids they were following, it might have been almost therapeutic.

They followed the trail without speaking much more for another ten minutes or so, before it started to lessen significantly and then disappear altogether, indicating that the creature's injuries had clotted off and it had gotten away from whatever had opened it up. Even so, Snape was wary, and he was adamant that Hagrid be told of what they had found as soon as they got back, as he had never heard of a unicorn being harmed before.

With the ice being broken between the two of them, Cassie was now feeling much braver. "Let's not head back quite yet, okay Severus?" she said as they started to back track the way they came, and Snape gave her a cautious side glance.

"Wanting to spend more time in the deadly forest, are you?" he said, and she knew she wasn't going to be getting off all that easily. "Why did you come in here?"

"I...wanted to be alone," she said slowly.

"There are plenty of places around the castle and the grounds to be alone!"

"Severus, I've been coming out here for years. Same spot since fourth year, in fact," she confessed. "I just made the mistake of coming out here before the mail was delivered. You followed the owl, didn't you?"

"The one day someone actually sends you something," he said, knowing it was a bit of a jab.

"Thanks for that."

"You're thoughtless sometimes, Miss Black," he responded as they came into view of her clearing again, and Cassie pushed past him to climb onto her boulder again.

"And thanks for that! You never fail to remind me of my shortcomings, do you, Severus?" she said, and sat cross-legged on the same spot she was on earlier that morning.

"Get down from there! We're going back at once - "

"No, _we _aren't!" she retaliated, lying on her back and placing her hands behind her head, like this was the most casual situation in the world. "You can go if you want, but I'd rather talk about last night."

"Miss Black, this is not up for debate," he hissed angrily, and Cassie knew she was pushing her luck with him, but she also knew he wouldn't just go back without her.

"I'll go back," she said, not moving from her spot at all, "once we talk."

"The forest is extremely dangerous, as you've just seen evidence of, and you have someone going around trying to enter and possibly control your mind, and yet you run around alone, gallivanting into the forest like you're invincible! What you fail to realize, Miss Black, is that I don't have the time, nor do I have the patience, to keep chasing after you!" he sneered, and Cassie was glad she was looking up at the forest canopy rather than his face. She knew he was probably looking like he was ready to kill her right then.

"I didn't ask you to chase after me this morning," she responded calmly.

"No, and you didn't ask me to enter your mind last night either, did you? But it had to be done!" he said, and she sat up suddenly, glad they were getting somewhere and ready to have this conversation. She could tell he was angry and getting defensive, and just as she suspected, he looked like he was ready to curse her.

"I know, Severus. I should have listened to you, I'm so sorry," she said. "I was terrified and selfish, and I shouldn't have slapped you, and I'm sorry."

It must not have been the response that he expected, because he blinked at her a few times and was silent for a few moments before letting out a quiet, "Oh."

"And I'm sorry that I put you through making that decision," she continued, and he held up his hand. They were still feet apart, with her seated on her rock, he standing on the forest floor.

"Then we should start Occlumency lessons straight away," he said. "Tonight, even."

"You have detention," she pointed out. "For the seventh-years that couldn't do the Wit-Sharpening Potion."

"That's right, I nearly forgot," he muttered, motioning for her to get off the boulder, and she started to climb off. Absentmindedly, he reached out a hand and grabbed one of hers to help keep her steady. "After, then. I know it will be late."

Cassie nearly gasped, as their connected hands sent waves of electricity up her arm and down her spine. She didn't know if it was her imagination or just her being desperately optimistic, but she thought he might have felt it too, because he suddenly had a surprised look on his face as if someone had shocked him. As soon as she was on the ground, he let go of her, and they were left looking at each other silently. Then Cassie felt that surge of bravery again.

"I want to talk about what you saw," she said softly, because although she was feeling bold enough to bring it up, she was still incredibly timid about putting her heart on the line. "Please."

The seconds of silence between them seemed like an eternity as both of them waited for the other to speak first. Cassie was trying to figure out the right wording to explain herself, because she couldn't possibly do it in a few short sentences, when he opened his mouth first.

"I saw a lot of images," he said, his deep voice so quiet that it barely seemed to register on her waiting ears. "It was hard to decipher what I was even seeing, Cassie."

No matter what Snape told her over the years, Cassie wasn't stupid. It was a rather definitive statement, she could tell. It was his way of avoiding the awkward subject. He didn't want to talk about it. And for her, it was as good as him telling her no, that he didn't want her, that he was rejecting her.

All that she could say, then, was, "Oh."

She went back up the castle without a fight, then. She knew she had to try to get some studying in now, because she had a long night of practicing Occlumency ahead of her.

* * *

The walk back to the grounds had been a rather silent one between Snape and Cassie. He assumed she was tired after their trek through the forest, and he had sent her back up to the castle alone so he could speak to Hagrid about the unicorn blood they had discovered. Hagrid had shared the same concern with him, that whatever had injured the innocent creature was something to be careful of, and that they would need to keep an eye out. Hagrid said he was on it. Snape was starting to have his theories about these occurrences; between having the Potter boy here, Cassie's mental intruder, her dreams, having the stone in the school, and now this, he would never believe they were all coincidences. He had his eye on someone, but it was a tad early to test his theory out. Time would tell, as it always did at Hogwarts.

Once he was back in his office, it was back to the mundane task of grading papers. He was working on that until lunch time, and it wasn't until he stood to head to the Great Hall that he discovered Cassie's forgotten letter in his pocket. He'd give it back to her at lunch, assuming she would actually show up for a blasted meal one of these days. She was making it rather hard to make her whereabouts predictable as of late, although he had to admit he couldn't blame her.

When he took his seat at the High Table and scanned his house table for Cassie, he wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't there. Muttering some indiscernible profanities under his breath, he made a mental note to find her first-year cousin and task him with tracking her down and giving it to her throughout the day. Maybe it would keep him busy and out of trouble for half a day, that would be a welcome change. Snape was tired of having to contact Lucius after each time Draco decided to play bully and then having to kiss his butt for punishing him for it. The charade was getting tiresome already, and having been on rocky terms with Cassie for the first part of the term, he couldn't even trust her to dole out her form of punishment on her cousin and leave it at that. He'd never told the girl, but he'd always admired her slightly dark sense of justice she liked to sick upon the bullies of Hogwarts. There were plenty of times he'd known she'd done things to the blood purists over the years and he'd turned a blind eye, only punishing her if the other professors had known as well. It was a secret he'd maybe only divulge after she'd graduated. And that was a big maybe.

Snape found Draco along with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle right after lunch, although it wasn't in a situation he was pleased to find the trio in; they were in the courtyard attempting to give the Longbottom boy a wedgie, and the Potter and Weasley boys were about to defend him with their fists. Thank god all of them were first years and didn't know how to hex each other yet, or he'd be cleaning puke and pus in addition to taking house points.

After taking a rather large amount from Gryffindor and none from Slytherin, Snape attempted to give the letter to Draco and send him to find Cassie.

"Oi, not again!" Draco whined, rolling his eyes dramatically. "I'm not an errand boy!"

"I'm not asking," Snape warned, and then the Weasley boy, who was eavesdropping, chimed in.

"She's over at Hagrid's with Fred and George, I think. I'll take it," he offered. Without offering to give any points back to Gryffindor, Snape handed the letter over.

"Don't open it," Snape warned.

"Hey, this is Charlie's handwriting!" the Weasley boy exclaimed, looking at the envelope excitedly with Potter, and Snape felt a familiar pang, one that he hadn't felt in a very, very long time.

Was it jealousy?

Nevermind, push it aside. There was work to do. There was nothing to be jealous over, mind you. Cassie was a seventh-year _student, _for Merlin's sake. She's seventeen. Which is of age, by the way...BUT no matter, she's a student.

And what's to be jealous of? Charlie Weasley, washed up Hogwarts Quidditch Star, is an ex-boyfriend. He's in Romania. He's nothing to her.

But it doesn't matter, even if he was something to her.

Damnit, get it together.

Snape pushed on with grading papers, and prepping for detention, and keeping tabs on Potter for the afternoon. Hmm, Quirrell seemed extra jumpy today, hasn't he? Not buying it, the beady-eyed, turban-wearing fraud. He'd better not even think of saying something odd to Cassie again, or he'd wish he'd never walked through the castle doors in the first place...

And there Snape was, thinking of Cassie again. He was finding that she crossed his mind more and more frequently as of late. Especially since he'd delved into her mind and seen her fantasies of the two of them, it was like he couldn't shake her. And then they'd briefly gripped hands in the woods, and it was like an electric current between the two of them, and he kept reliving the feeling.

But he couldn't. She's a student, she's a student, she's a student.

All he could focus on was the fact that they had Occlumency lessons later that night. That was a problem. Because he was supposed to be focusing on keeping the Potter boy safe, Lily's son. He had to focus.

Detention with the seventh-years came. It was a mainly silent affair as they came in, sat down, copied text. Snape tried to focus on papers, lesson planning. It seemed to go on forever and yet fly by as he anticipated the raven-haired girl walking through his door next. His classroom emptied, he sat at his desk and waited, it was ten o'clock, and then she came in.

"Severus," she said, greeting him by his first name. Her long, dark locks were cascading down her shoulders. Being a weekend, and late at night, she was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans, her wand poking out of her pocket.

"Professor Snape," he corrected her, trying to establish the formality to keep the wall up between them. It rarely ever worked. "Have a seat, Miss Black." She obeyed, picking a random desk and settling in. They didn't have to discuss the process of practicing this, as they'd done it countless times before. At least tonight would be nothing would be like the previous one. Tonight, they were on the same page and would be dancing the same dance. They were both ready, and without saying another word, they began.

Perhaps Cassie was motivated to keep Snape from seeing her fantasies again, because she was able to force him out and keep him out, and they had practiced for only an hour. Snape was rather proud of her, because he was not doing her the favor of going easy on her, not in the least bit. Nonetheless, they were both exhausted by the end of it, and bid each other goodnight without saying much.

Now, Snape had to go to bed alone with fresh images of Cassie's fantasies of the two of them, which was frustrating. But one thing that made him a bit cheerful was that while in her mind, he saw what was in Charlie's letter, and every word of it had been platonic.


	7. Hogsmeade

After practicing Occlumency with Snape two more times that weekend, Cassie was rather pleased with the results. She had been able to push him out of her mind in record time, and even he had given her the rare compliment afterward, _'I never would have thought you capable of such discipline, although I'm not confident that it will last much longer than a fortnight'._

They both went into the next week of lessons knowing they had given her the tools she needed to keep her would-be intruder out, and their agreed-upon plan was for her to meditate before bed, clear her mind of any thoughts or emotions so there was nothing to prey upon. It was a daunting task at first, but Cassie was up for it. Sunday night, she sat on her bed and drew the canopy shut, cast a silencing charm, and did just that.

Monday morning, she didn't have to ask the girls in her dorm if she had woken up screaming, as they told her right away that she hadn't, and that they had all nearly overslept for classes because of it. She almost wanted to skip on her way to breakfast, she was so tickled. When she got to the Great Hall, she purposely caught Snape's eye and gave him a small smile and a nod to communicate that all was well, and she got a curt nod in return.

Lessons were gloriously uneventful, and although she was tempted to be distracted by her success and thoughts of Snape, she used her freshly proficient skills to fixate on the tasks in front of her. It wasn't until she was sitting at her spot in the library, ready to tutor, when she let her mind wander freely again, and then she was quickly preoccupied with Hermione Granger.

"Granger, why don't we let Neville ask a few questions?" Cassie suggested after playing another round of trivia in which Hermione never, ever gave the incorrect answer.

"He's learning just by listening, aren't you, Neville?" Hermione said rather quickly and went back to searching through her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook to find a subject to be tested on. Neville looked like he was about to say something, but was cut off when Hermione starting to speak over him.

"Hold on, Granger," Cassie said, and she flicked her wrist, effectively closing the young girl's textbook and earning an annoyed 'hmph' from her. "Speak up, Neville."

"Well, it's just..." he started.

"Go on," Cassie encouraged, and Hermione folded her arms over her chest impatiently. Just then, Ron and Harry walked in and immediately started to make their way over to her table as well. Neville seemed to gain newfound confidence by the boys' appearance, and his voice found an audible volume.

"It's just, Potions," Neville said, and then stopped there.

"Yes, what about Potions?"

"It's terrifying!" Neville exclaimed, and Ron and Harry, both overhearing him, seemed to agree wholeheartedly. Cassie laughed a bit at the first years' response.

"The subject of Potions is terrifying, or the professor is terrifying?" she asked, and the Gryffindors exchanged worried glances. Only Hermione appeared to remain indifferent. "Well, what can I help you with? Would you like to work on your essays together? Or we could go over the last potion you made in class and see where you went wrong."

"Can we make the potion that we'll be making in this week's lesson?" Ron asked with an air of hopefulness in his voice, and Cassie shook her head. She was about to tell him that Professor Snape would consider that an unfair advantage over the rest of the class, but Hermione suddenly cut in.

"That's cheating!" she nearly screeched, and Ron winced like someone had drug their nails across a chalkboard.

"Calm down," Cassie said, wanting to speak before Ron did, because his ears were turning the shade of pink that was the Weasley family trait, and she knew he was about to lose his shit, "it was just a suggestion, and we aren't going to do it. How about we make last week's potion. I have to fetch the ingredients from the dungeons, but I'll be back as soon as I can." She left straight away, letting the first years open their texts and get set up as best they could.

She nearly jogged to the Potions classroom, wanting to make the best use of their time as she could, and entered it with barely a greeting to the Potions Master, who was sitting at his desk as usual. Two fourth-year Hufflepuffs were standing and chopping dung beetles, clearly serving detention.

"Miss Black," Snape said, raising an eyebrow as she started to raid his stores without an explanation first.

"Tutoring," she said, and he nodded in acknowledgment. He watched closely, obviously taking inventory of what she was pulling out.

"Which first-year dunderhead?" he drawled, sounding rather uninterested, as he had deduced she was pulling what she needed to make a boil cure elixir.

"Granger, Longbottom, Weasley, and Potter," she said and started to speed towards the door again, wanting to get this done so she wouldn't be keeping the young students up too late.

"Watch them carefully!" he warned sharply. "Longbottom nearly melted off his skin on Friday."

"Good to know," Cassie said, hurrying out the door, and she knew who she'd be making take the lead. She had it planned in her head, was focused on what she was going to be doing next, when she felt a familiar tug on her mind's edge; it made her skid to a halt, and she almost dropped her jar of snake fangs. Almost as quickly as she had felt it, she made the conscious effort to clear her thoughts and picture the door to her head slam shut, rather than wait for the intrusion to stop on its own.

She didn't feel another attempt after that, and as she looked around fervidly, she saw no one except for a pair of Slytherin fifth year girls walking the opposite direction, appearing to be deep in conversation. Cassie briefly considered telling Snape straight away, but she figured there was not much else there could be done at the moment, other than keeping the mental assailant out. She made her way back to the library, her potions ingredients still in hand.

"Alright!" she said cheerfully, setting the contents in her arms down, and lit a fire under the cauldron with a flick of her wand. "Whoever did the worst on Friday will be taking the lead on this," she said, knowing who that someone would be, and she had to stifle a laugh when the other three students all simultaneously pointed to Neville.

Just as she predicted, the young wizard did just fine when not in the presence of the menacing Professor Snape. Cassie complimented him every step of the way, and with the encouragement of his fellow Gryffindors, he made a perfect boil cure. Cassie was feeling rather happy for the boy and had the four students settled into the desks to work on Muggle Studies essays when her cousin and his entourage strolled in. She hoped he'd go over to Quartermaine, who had just dismissed the student he had just been working with, but she wasn't surprised at all when he came up to her desk instead, where she had pulled out her own homework.

"Draco," she said, not bothering to close her textbook as she greeted him. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello, cousin," he said with an air of smugness, and she already wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. She didn't know what the attitude he was sporting was for, but she was ready to change it for him, and quickly. "I've got some homework for you to do. Charms essay, two feet of parchment, and Muggle Studies - "

"I'm going to stop you right there," Cassie said, sitting straight up in her seat. "I don't _do_ homework _for _you, Draco. I'm a tutor. I give you help if you need it. There's a difference."

"That's not what I've heard from the older students. You pay the right price, and the tutors will write it for you," Malfoy said, and he pulled galleons from his pocket, throwing them lazily on the desk in front of her.

"Draco," Cassie said sharply, pushing the coins back at him. "Do you see me doing any of these students' homework right now?"

Malfoy turned and looked at the Gryffindors at the desks, who were now all stopped in their writing and glaring at him. "Well, of course not, it's not like any of them can afford to pay for it, especially Weasley, he'd have to sell the robes off his back, of course, that would never be enough." Crabbe and Goyle started to guffaw stupidly. "He'd have to sell Potter's, plus Potter's glasses, and maybe his stupid prefect brother's badge - "

Cassie had her wand underneath the desk and lightly flicked it. The movement went unnoticed by all of the students in the room, but what they did notice was the loud ripping noise as Malfoy's pants split open on his ass; Cassie was thrilled that it was after hours and he had ditched his robes for the day, giving her this grand opportunity. His hands immediately went to the torn fabric to cover the exposed fabric underneath, which today was bright white underwear.

"Mend it!" Draco yelled at her as every student in the room except for Crabbe and Goyle began to laugh at him.

"You don't have enough galleons," she sneered, and Malfoy, who was arrogant but not stupid enough to think he could convince Quartermaine to help him right then either, fled the room.

As Cassie correctly predicted, she heard about the incident from Snape the next day, that she shouldn't bully her cousin, nor should she be showing favoritism to the Gryffindors over her own house; it was an argument the two had had many times over her school career, the issue of her house pride. And then days later, she had a howler from Lucius over breakfast, imploring her to do right by her cousin and stop bringing shame to the family. It pissed her off and dampened her mood, as her week had been going quite well up until that point, short of pining over the Head of Slytherin.

Cassie was thrilled when she learned of Potter being made seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, not because she really cared about the sport, but because it made Malfoy so, so angry. She had heard what he had done to Longbottom during their first flying lesson, and karma had given him the justice he deserved without Cassie having to intervene. It was a sweet victory in her mind. She just wished she could knock some vanity out of him permanently before it ruined him, but she knew it probably couldn't be helped at this point. She hated it.

She expressed these concerns to Snape a few weeks later, and he didn't express agreement or disagreement. He merely took a sip of tea and kept grading papers. It was a Saturday night, the first one of October, and they had fallen back into their somewhat familiar routine from the last school year, just being in each other's company and not doing anything of particular importance in his office. The only part that was different this year, was that Cassie kept pushing naughty thoughts out of her mind.

Tonight was even a little bit different, though. The previous night she hadn't even dreamed of him in a sexual nature; it had just been of the two of them cuddling and hugging, and now she was just picturing the two of them doing just that. She wondered what his reaction would be if she would get up right now, walk behind his desk, and wrap her arms around his broad shoulders, maybe bend down so she could nuzzle her face into his neck and hair and take in his scent -

"What?" she said, slightly startled, as she realized just then that he had been speaking to her.

He raised an eyebrow at her, as if to ask her, how dare she make him repeat himself, but he did just that. "If you would care to pay attention, I said that if the boy is anything like his father, then he's a lost cause."

Cassie nodded. "Oh. Yes."

Snape sighed, as if he were perturbed by the entire conversation, and went back to scratching on papers for a few moments before Cassie spoke again.

"Severus?"

"Hmm."

"If that's how you feel about the Malfoys, then why do you work so hard to stay on their good side?"

"I don't."

Cassie snorted then, and Snape stopped what he was writing so he could look up at her and glare. "You don't? Well, pardon me. I must have been confused for my entire life."

"Don't talk about what you don't understand, you stupid girl."

There it was. She had hit a nerve, but then she knew she was on the right track. Now, her curiosity was peaked. "Why not just tell Lucius to fuck off? We both know you want to. He's a fucking pustule. You're so much better than him!"

"I'd ask you the same - " Snape started, and Cassie could sense him going into defensive mode, as the tension in the room grew palpable.

"Ha! You _know_ I have told him to fuck off! Over and over!" she exclaimed, standing up, feeling heated herself now. "The only reason I was with the Malfoys this summer is that it would have been awkward with the Weasleys, having been broken up with Charlie and all, and Aunt Dromeda won't have me for more than a few days at a time of course, because god forbid it draws too much negative attention to the family," she said, and she was pacing now, growing frustrated at her lack of a home life. "Do you know what Lucius told me this summer? Do you?"

"No," said his low voice, his black eyes locked on her every move as she walked back and forth in front of him.

"No, because I didn't tell you," she said, her words coming out faster and faster as she went, "He told me, Severus, that if I wanted to start an uprising, he'd fund it, back me up. He reminded me, _once again_, that if I wanted to be the next Lord freaking Voldemort, that he'd be my fucking campaign manager! What a thrilling summer that was! And this creep has got his hand up the Minister's ass!"

"Why are you just saying this now?"

"Because it never does any good, does it?" she said, shaking her head. "That man has so many political ties, so many ways of protecting himself, the slimy git. No one can ever touch him. But you know that. So I'm going to ask you again, knowing what you know, Severus. Why don't you just tell him to fuck off?"

"Because the next time your father comes to power, I plan to spy. I have to play the part."

Cassie suddenly stopped pacing, coming to stand in front of Snape's desk and slamming her hands on his desk. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because that's how I'll be most valuable when the time comes," he said quietly, and Cassie was shaking her head again.

"What if he never comes back? You're just going to keep 'playing the part'?"

"Yes."

"That sounds incredibly dangerous!"

"Being in any part of a war is dangerous, Cassie." He stacked the parchment he had been grading neatly and stood up, going to place it on a shelf and retrieve the next pile. Cassie was silent, lost in her thoughts for a few moments as the wizard moved about the room.

"Severus?" she asked, still learning forward onto the desk as she spoke. "What about you?"

"What?"

"Why didn't I just stay with you this summer?" she asked, and she stood up straight, folding her arms over her chest. "That would have been nice, wouldn't it?" Snape was still turned towards one of his shelves, and Cassie came to stand behind his desk, not sure why she was going there instead of staying where she was. When he turned around, he had likely intended to go back to his desk to sit back down, but saw her right by his chair. He stopped short.

"I think we would have killed each other in a week," he said evenly. "And besides that, it would have been inappropriate."

Cassie bit the corner of her bottom lip, and she saw his eyes flit down to her mouth, only for a moment. Maybe she had imagined it. "I'm seventeen. I'm of age. Why would it have been inappropriate?"

"Because you're a student and I'm your teacher, Cassie," he said slowly. "People would have...inferred something."

"Oh, what people?" she said, smiling. "My nonexistent parents?" He didn't respond, and was looking at her so apprehensively that she almost felt bad for doing something as innocent as standing behind his desk rather than in front of it. But then again, the simple act was making her own heart pound wildly in her chest, so how innocent could her intentions be?

Cassie took one step towards him, then another. Her arms were still folded in front of her chest as she went, but her blue eyes were locked on his. He looked like he was holding his breath, but then again, she wasn't sure if she was breathing, either. She took another step, and then she was standing so close to him that she had to bend her neck back just to maintain eye contact with him.

She reached an arm out and slowly took the stack of parchment from him, tossing them onto the desk so they were out of the way.

"Miss Black," Snape said then, his voice almost a whisper, "what are you doing?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully, and then she was standing on her tiptoes, reaching out an arm and wrapping it behind his neck. Before she had time to worry about what was happening, she felt a large hand on the side of her face and in her hair, reciprocating her own motions, and their lips came together. It was like fireworks, every molecule of her body feeling like it was about to explode, having her countless dreams becoming reality like this.

Their lips remained pressed together for a few seconds, and then they started to move in sync with a need that was shared mutually between the two of them. Cassie could feel a familiar tightness in her belly and a pulsating in her groin begin, and soon she was running her tongue across her professor's lips for more contact. When he realized that she was asking for more, he complied, his tongue crashing into hers, and a growl erupted from deep within his throat as he suddenly turned and pressed her into the desk.

No stranger to physical intimacy, Cassie was about to start losing articles of clothing, when their progression suddenly halted. Snape was still on top of her, his weight keeping her on the desk, when he said, "This has to stop!" and his roaming hands were off of her.

"Severus, what?" she asked, absolutely at a loss as the Potions Master pulled away from her and stood up. He was still facing her, but backing away like she had stung him.

"No. We can't, Cassie."

"Yes, we can, Severus, what in the world - "

"You need to leave. Now!" he shouted, and Cassie was nearly in tears as she straightened out her disheveled clothing and quickly walked around the desk. Her wounded pride kept her from arguing as she normally would, and she left him without another word.

What she didn't know, was that when she had tossed the stack of essays aside, the name 'Potter' had been visible on one of them. It had stirred up ancient memories of a red-haired, emerald-eyed girl, and had made him feel so guilty that he couldn't possibly let himself be happy at that moment with Cassie.

* * *

The next weeks were miserable for Cassie. What she had feared had come to fruition, and after that Saturday night in Snape's office, it seemed she had lost him. He had never offered her an explanation for why he had suddenly changed his mind after they had started kissing, and now it seemed he was attempting to avoid her altogether, short of minimally interacting in class. In an act of desperation, she had even purposefully screwed up a potion just to have a reason to have him keep her after class or give her detention, and he hadn't even taken the bait then, choosing instead to send her to Professor Flitwick for punishment.

She tried to spend more time with Alpit and Juniper, although she found their worries about grades quite trivial, and she found that she was losing her temper quite easily with them. She wanted so desperately to speak with Tonks, but hadn't gotten a response from her first letter yet, and knew that was fruitless. And Charlie's letter, though pleasant, and been incredibly formal and full of pleasantries, and Cassie was convinced that he had only sent it to her after being guilt-tripped by Molly. She'd never felt more alone than she did right now. Finding that her favorite time of the week was now during her tutoring lessons with first years, Cassie was becoming increasingly disgusted with herself and her situation. She was starting to wish that the school would be done so she could graduate and be away from Hogwarts.

Cassie had one little glimmer of excitement coming up, as the first scheduled Hogsmeade trip was to be taking place soon. She had been there countless times over the years and wasn't expecting anything new there, but she was welcoming the change of pace and a chance to get off the grounds for an afternoon. At this point, she was more than willing to go by herself and just meander around, but was happy when Quartermaine offered to accompany her. They hadn't spent much time together outside of their tutoring sessions, so she was a bit curious to get to know him a bit further.

The Saturday of the trip was a cold one, and snow was coming down slowly in large, fluffy flakes. Cassie and Theodore went to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer, and Cassie learned all about his upbringing. His mother was a Muggle, his father a half-blood. He had a younger sister in Ravenclaw and a younger brother, a Squib. He was aspiring to be a journalist for the Daily Prophet. He was nice, not particularly funny or interesting, but Cassie appreciated his company.

They browsed at Zonko's and ended up in front of the Shrieking Shack, because Cassie had noticed that the Weasley twins were there setting off a particularly large load of horse-shaped firecrackers that were now galloping down the street and causing some chaos for the Hogwarts students and residents alike. After Cassie had told them to go and round up their escaped Zonko's products, she found herself alone with Theodore, and then the street seemed eerily quiet.

"We should head back," Cassie said, rubbing her gloved hands together. "Getting dark soon."

"Yeah," Theodore agreed, and they started back towards the center of the village, when a man seemed to step out from the middle of nowhere. Cassie didn't know why, but she didn't have a good feeling from the start, with the man's determined look on his face, and his cruel, beady eyes.

"You'll stop right there, you will," the man said, pulling out his wand. To the right of Cassie and Theodore, a woman appeared. Then, another beside her. Another man behind them. They were surrounded. The street was deserted except for the four newcomers, and Cassie and Theodore.

"We were just heading back to Hogwarts," Cassie said, narrowing her eyes as she turned her head to take in the location of all four of them. Theodore looked like he was frozen stiff. "Students, you see."

"We can't let you go back there," one of the witches said, and Cassie ever so slowly inched her hand towards her wand.

"Yeah? And why's that?" Cassie asked, wondering if she should strike first, if Theodore would be useful in a duel or would just get himself hurt.

"Because we've got to protect the Boy Who Lived."

And there it was. Cassie couldn't pretend like she was surprised. Nonetheless, she had zero patience to begin with as of late, her nerves had been so on edge.

"Theodore," she said calmly, but firmly, "Get out of here. Now."

The Hufflepuff looked at her grimly, his face drained of all color. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Listen to her, boy. We don't have any issue with you," said one of the wizards, and Theodore took off running towards the heart of the village. Cassie breathed a sigh of relief, as at least he was out of danger now. She felt her heart thud hard, but slow and even, in her chest. In the time it took for her attackers to allow Theodore to escape, she had been able to grip her wand.

Even though she had been on edge for the last few weeks and her emotions drained, she was calm at this moment, because this, she was born to do.

She knew she could have taken them down in a matter of seconds, assuming they were your average witches and wizards. One, two, three, four, as fast as you could count them. That wouldn't have been a problem. But these weren't Death Eaters. They were citizens of the magical community, thinking they were doing the right thing. They were probably parents of the students she went to Hogwarts with. So she had to stay subdued, wait for their first move.

And move first they did.

Cassie let out a grunt of pain when the first witch with the red hair yelled, "_Diffindo!" _and it sliced open just below her collar bone and onto her chest. She staggered a bit, pressing her free hand to the gash and pulling it away, seeing her blood staining her glove. Instantly, she was on higher alert, and one of the wizards yelled, "_Incendio!_"

Cassie deflected it with ease, and the second witch attempted to ignite her with the same rudimentary spell. Skilled, this bunch was not, but it didn't take long for Cassie to realize, they weren't just trying to stop her from going back to Hogwarts, they were trying to kill her.

Turning on her heel, looking like a whirl of black robes and hair as she blocked spell after spell, Cassie kept them at bay as the foursome continued to attempt to slice, burn and scald her; as their courage grew, so did her rage. Finally, when she heard one of the wizards yell, "_Crucio!" _did something inside of her snap; after deflecting it, she let out a bellow of indignation, pointing her wand towards the ground and driving it downwards, sending a shock wave that knocked all four of them off their feet in an instant. Three of them weren't moving, and Cassie was satisfied to see that the one that attempted to use the Unforgivable on her still was. Still lying on his stomach on the ground, he pointed his wand up at her feebly, saying, "_Avad - Avada - "_

Cassie shot out her free arm and made a fist, dragging the wizard to his feet, an invisible force around his neck choking him as she yanked him towards her. The look of fear on his features made her feel immensely satisfied.

"No, no, you have to _mean _it," she said, echoing words that her father had told her when she was six. The wizard was right in front of her now, and she raised her wand. She wasn't even sure what she was going to do to him, but now he was turning blue, and all she knew was that she was so incredibly angry that they were going to kill her, and for what? For existing?

"CASSIE! STOP!" came a voice, and Cassie turned to see professors McGonagall, Quirrell, and Sprout running towards her. The sight of familiar faces seemed to pull her out of her rage, and she unclenched her first, letting the man fall to the ground in a heap.

"What happened?!" McGonagall shrieked, "The blood?" and Cassie looked down to see that her own blood had pooled around her feet. She opened her mouth to tell them that she and Theodore had been ambushed, that she had been attacked, when suddenly the world around her was turning black, and she fell the ground in a heap, as well.


	8. Threats

Cassie was still out cold when Snape burst through the hospital wing doors, having just run there from the dungeons and nearly toppling over every student and staff member that had happened to be in his path. Percy Weasley, who Madam Pomfrey had sent to fetch the Head of Slytherin, had also almost nearly been trampled in his panicked attempt to get there as quickly as he could, but had decided to follow him nonetheless and had managed to keep pace with the older wizard.

"Severus, thank goodness you're here!" McGonagall said as soon she saw Snape, her hand over her heart. She, Sprout, and Quirrell had just laid the girl in a hospital bed and the school nurse was flitting about, gathering supplies to dress the large gaping gash that was still oozing bright red blood. Her saturated robes were now dripping onto the crisp white linens underneath her.

"Didn't anyone think to slow the bleeding?" Snape spat immediately, and then he rushed forward, as Quirrell had his hands on the unconscious girl and was starting to pull back the clothing that was obstructing a clear view of the wound. A logical next step to the patient's care, but Snape didn't want his hands on her in this state. "Let me do it!" he snarled, pushing the other professor out of the way, and started yank Cassie's tattered robes away from her neck and chest. He recognized instantly that the lacerations there had been made with a spell, and rather intentionally.

"W-we did, S-severus," Quirrell replied, taking a step back and clasping his hands in front of his chin, looking like a lost puppy. "W-we slowed it r-right away - "

"There was a lot of blood," McGonagall said grimly, and Madam Pomfrey was now handing Snape gauze and elixirs, pointing and directing him, pulling him away from any attempts at conversation. She and the staff members worked in near silence for several minutes before they were satisfied that they had stabilized her, and then Snape finally felt somewhat calm enough to pull up a chair beside her bed. He sat in silence for a few moments, leaning forward with his elbows on the mattress, his face resting in his folded hands.

"What happened?" he asked finally, his voice low and silky, as he was trying to keep from erupting right then, with all of the onlookers nearby. The professors that had gotten Cassie back to the castle filled him in on what they knew, and then the Weasley boy spoke up. Snape had nearly forgotten he was still there.

"I'll send an owl to my parents," he said assuredly, as if that were the most important thing in the world at the moment, and turned to leave, and Snape snapped his fingers to stop him.

"You will do no such thing!" he snapped, "As they are _not_ her family. And I will remind you, Weasley, that even though you are a prefect, that you will _not_ run around blabbing to the rest of your brothers about this. Do you understand me?"

"But - "

"Five points from Gryffindor! And if any other students find out, I'll be blaming you and taking more! Now leave!"

Percy left without another word, and McGonagall turned to argue, but Snape was ready for her. "The last thing she needs is everyone flapping their gums and trying to get a look at her while she's lying here unconscious!"

"Severus, they're going to find out sooner or later, there's no need to be cruel to Percy, that entire family has always had her best interest at heart!" McGonagall said sternly.

"Regardless, the Malfoys need to be sent an owl before anyone else," Snape said. "If the Weasleys find out before Lucius, do you realize the shit storm he'll rain down on this place?"

"Yes, yes, always have to keep Lucius' ego in mind," McGonagall said, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll get an owl sent straight away. Shall I send one to Andromeda and Ted Tonks as well?"

Snape knew Lucius and Narcissa would hate it, but if Cassie were awake, she would loathe the fact that they were even having to take the time to think about it. "Do it."

The Deputy Headmistress left to do just that, and Sprout left to check on Theodore Quartermaine and made sure he was settled back in his common room. That left Snape with Quirrell, who was now standing in the corner and not looking at anything. Snape was about to tell him off when the rigid nurse beat him to it.

"Quirinus, you aren't doing anyone any good, now leave," she said, and he strode quickly through the double doors after nodding at her and Snape awkwardly.

Madam Pomfrey put up some privacy curtains around the two of them, and Snape stayed in the chair next to her bed for the next several hours. When it was well into the evening and the school nurse had retired to her rooms, Cassie finally started to stir. At first, she didn't seem to know what was going on and started to make little moaning noises.

"Cassie," Snape said softly, taking one of her hands in his and leaning forward. "Cassie, you're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts."

"What - " she said, and then her blue eyes fluttered open, taking a few moments to focus on the face that was above her. When she realized who it was, tears started to form. "Severus," she whispered. "Severus, I'm so sorry - "

"Don't," he said, a bit too harshly, and the girl started to cry, sobs making her entire body shake. Whether it was his hard tone, or the pain of incredibly deep cuts on her body, or the memory of four grown adults trying to murder her for no good reason, Snape didn't know, but right then he didn't care. Rather than inform Madam Pomfrey that Cassie was awake like he had promised, he decided to keep these moments between the two of them private. He gently nudged her over, making room for himself beside her in the narrow hospital bed, and then pulled her against his chest. She continued to sob, and he wrapped his long arms around her, trying his hardest to make her feel as safe as he could right then.

He coaxed some food into her, made her drink some elixirs to help her replenish her lost blood, and then finally got up to inform the nurse that the patient had woken up. He wanted to give her a Dreamless Sleep Potion to ensure she could continue to get some rest, and she agreed to take it only after he reassured her that he was going to leave to speak with Dumbledore, and then would come right back. He stayed by her side to make sure she was asleep once again, and then he made his way to the Headmaster's office.

Snape wasn't surprised that the Headmaster appeared to be expecting his arrival. When he entered, he was seated behind his desk calmly, watching him with interest, nothing out of the ordinary.

"You've been informed of what's happened, I presume?" Snape opened with. He didn't sit, but rather, started to pace. He had stayed subdued in the hospital wing, but he was used to showing his full range of emotions in this office. And he had some energy to let loose, now.

"I've been communicating back and forth with the Ministry ever since Miss Black's been back at the castle," Dumbledore replied quietly.

"The Ministry?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "What have they got to do with anything?"

"It seems Fudge is requesting an emergency hearing day after tomorrow."

"A hearing? For what?"

Dumbledore looked at Snape for a few moments before responding, seeming to mull over his next choice of words. "To determine whether or not Miss Black has any guilt in this situation."

Snape could feel the steady beat of heart pounding against his chest, and he felt like his blood was coming to a boiling point at the mere thought. "Guilt?! GUILT!" He shouted. He turned around, grabbed the nearest knickknack he could get his hands on, which happened to be a large bronze bowl full of some teeth-rotting Muggle candy, and hurled it across the room. The loud crashing noise it made gave him little satisfaction. "She almost gets her throat sliced open by a group of incompetent aspiring vigilantes, and she has to be put on trial in front of a bunch of mouth-breathing, fear-mongering politicians?!"

"Severus, all four of her attackers are currently in St. Mungo's. Much of the community already fears what she could do if she chooses, I don't have to point out to you that there doesn't have to be much fuel added to the fire before panic breaks loose."

"They fail to realize that she held back! That with what raw power she possesses, she could have just incapacitated them without a second thought!"

"Unfortunately, for most, that is not a comforting thought," Dumbledore replied, giving a small sigh. "The Ministry very well might decide that she used too much force, that it was not necessary to defend herself - "

"So they're the victims in this!" Snape roared. "They should be rotting in Azkaban! Better yet!" he said, and this time, when he threw a grey mortar, it flew so near to Fawkes' cage that it made him squawk in annoyance, "I'D LIKE TO SEE THEIR HEADS ON SPIKES!"

Dumbledore, having seen Snape in this state numerous times over the years, stayed silent and let him simmer, choosing to pop a lemon drop into his mouth. When it looked like the younger wizard was done throwing his possessions around, he decided to speak again.

"Severus, why don't you have a seat?"

"No!"

"As refreshing as it is to see you care about someone this much," Dumbledore said evenly, "I'd like to remind you that we have other matters to be concerned about this term. We can't lose sight of them even with all of this."

"Dumbledore," Snape growled, his tone back its dangerous inflection, "Are you already trying to turn the conversation back to Potter? Like I'd forgotten somehow?"

"Yes. Potter, and the stone, and the matter of keeping an eye on someone - "

"Enough, Dumbledore. I don't need reminders, like a child!"

"Good. I only bring it up, because I thought you would request to go along to the Ministry with Miss Black."

"Of course I should accompany her!" Snape spat. "You're suggesting I stay here?"

"Yes, I am requesting that you stay here, where you are needed, Severus," Dumbledore said, and Snape glared at him.

"She is going to need me with her _there, _Dumbledore, it's for one day!"

"I will be sending the Deputy Headmistress in my place, who is more than capable of handling the situation on her own. I'm sure Arthur Weasley will be more than happy to go along, as long as Lucius Malfoy will allow it, and Lucius himself has already expressed a strong desire to have this resolved as quickly as possible. He will be attending the meeting as well."

"You've been talking to him, but he hasn't bothered to show up here and see his niece yet?" Snape said and shook his head, not feeling surprised at all. "So you're going to leave this in the hands of Lucius Malfoy, who has no interest in Cassie's well being whatsoever?"

"While Lucius' motives are purely selfish, he wants her name cleared so he won't be guilty by association. And he has the ear of the Minister. Not an ideal situation, but he'll be granted entry to the meeting guaranteed, and we'll accomplish the same goal," Dumbledore replied, and Snape let out a growl of frustration.

"She won't understand, Dumbledore," Snape said finally. "She's had enough people abandon her over the years."

"So explain it to her," the Headmaster replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

Cassie woke up in the early hours of Sunday morning, and the first thing she did was frantically look for Snape. When she saw his sleeping form in the chair next to her bed, she immediately began to calm, and her pale features broke into a smile as she watched him. He looked so peaceful as he slumbered, a state she didn't see on him often.

She debated letting him sleep, but having him just near her wasn't enough right then, so she reached out to touch his knee lightly. "Severus," she whispered. He stirred, and she whispered his name again. This time, he awakened fully, and he immediately came to the side of the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly, perhaps because, like her, he didn't want Madam Pomfrey to disturb their peace quite yet. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine," Cassie said truthfully, and she gestured for him to come to her. He hesitated, but only briefly, and she scooted over, letting him squish his tall frame into the narrow bed once again. She laid her head on his chest, letting her arm lay lazily across his torso. She winced a bit, as the position put some pressure on her wounds, but she didn't care.

"An owl has informed me that you'll be having some visitors this morning," Snape said. "Your aunt and uncle."

"Oh," Cassie said, rather disinterested because she didn't care to see anyone else at the moment. "Did you have a good night?"

"It was fine," he said quickly, and she knew instantly that something was amiss. Without further formalities, he informed her of the 'meeting' at the Ministry that was going to be taking place on Monday. She became enraged, and he encouraged her to remain calm; what made her even more upset, was that he had delivered the news in an even manner, making her think that he wasn't bothered by the situation at all.

"Of course I'm angry as well!" he hissed in her ear, still managing to keep his volume at a whisper. "This whole situation makes me want to curse everyone involved!" The confession made her feel a bit better. That was until he told her that he wouldn't be accompanying her to the trial.

"Move!" she said suddenly, sitting up in the bed, and he gave her a surprised look.

"Cassie," he said with a warning in his voice. He was trying to keep the fact that they had been in bed together quiet, understandably, and clamored out rather quickly, safely returning to the spot in the chair, before anyone came to investigate the abrupt change in conversation. "I have reasons!"

"Oh, you do, do you!" she said haughtily. "I don't care to hear them, actually - "

"You do, you stupid girl!"

"Now, what is the meaning of this?" came Madam Pomfrey's voice. The matron, overhearing the arguing, had stuck her head into the privacy curtains. "My patient is awake, and it doesn't sound like she's very relaxed. Do I need to ask her head of house to _leave?"_

"Maybe you do," Cassie said, but Snape shot her a look.

"No, Poppy. Everything is fine. If she doesn't calm down, I'll force-feed her a calming elixir."

"Now, Professor Snape, that's now how I do things in my ward!" the nurse scolded, and Cassie snorted, trying not to laugh because now she could tell Snape was trying his hardest to refrain from snapping at the nurse.

"Everything's fine, Madam Pomfrey. We're just having a little exchange of opinion," Cassie said, and after a final stern look, the nurse left them alone again. "Fine, Severus. You have reasons. Let's hear them."

"_Good_ reasons."

"I'll be the judge of that."

He told her about the Sorcerer's Stone, about how Dumbledore had moved it to the school to keep it safe; about his promise to Dumbledore to help keep an eye on Harry Potter. Those were just two things he had intended to keep in the back of his mind at the start of the school year, but now with Cassie's dream intruder, the attempts at someone trying to read her mind while she went about the castle, and now the unicorn blood they had seen, Snape told her that knew something was brewing.

"What does Dumbledore think?" she asked finally.

"He's asked me to keep an eye on Quirrell."

"I knew there was something off with him!" Cassie said. "So why even keep him here? Why not sack him?"

"Dumbledore has a certain way of doing things. If Quirrell thinks no one suspects him then he'll be less dangerous for the time being, assuming he's the culprit."

"Okay. I still don't get why you can't come to the trial. Why can't the other teachers keep an eye on Potter and make sure the stone is safe?"

"Because the other teachers don't know everything that we know."

Cassie sighed. "Am I supposed to feel privileged with this information?"

Snape was about to answer when Madam Pomfrey's face poked back into the curtains. "Are you up for more visitors, dear?"

Cassie looked over at Snape, then to the nurse. "I suppose I don't have a say at the moment, do I?" She sat up straighter in bed, suddenly aware of how unkempt she looked. Fully expecting to see the snobbish faces of Lucius and Narcissa come through the curtains next, she was overjoyed to see that instead, Andromeda and Ted were the ones that had come calling.

"Aunt Dromeda! Uncle Ted!" Cassie exclaimed, and she was about to stand, but her aunt started to fuss.

"Don't you dare get up!" Andromeda said, and rushed over, bending down to give her niece a big squeeze. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No!" Cassie said, wincing, and then Ted came over, hugging her a bit less enthusiastically, having seen her face when his wife had hugged her.

"I wasn't expecting you two," Cassie said. She was grinning ear to ear, especially when she saw that Snape had gotten up, giving up his seat to Andromeda, and pulled over another chair for Ted. Then without a word, he strode over to the other side of the room, suddenly in conversation with Madam Pomfrey. Cassie made sure to catch his eye before continuing with her aunt and uncle; she knew he must have been responsible for contacting them because there was no way that the Malfoys had done it.

"Well, we couldn't stay away, knowing what had happened," Andromeda said, and Cassie said that her aunt was sniffling and had tears forming in her eyes. "The audacity of it all, Cassie, I'm so sorry. We couldn't believe it!"

"No doubt, those bastards will get put away in Azkaban," Ted said, sounding rather confident, and Cassie wanted to believe him right then. Part of her wished she didn't know about the impending trial just yet.

"Well, actually..." Cassie started, and she repeated what Snape had informed her of not minutes before, of her appointment with the Ministry the next day, of how they wanted to be sure she wasn't the guilty party in the attack, to make sure she wasn't dangerous. After she had finished, her aunt and uncle looked dumbfounded, and then Andromeda finally let her tears start to fall.

"That's it!" she cried, grabbing her husband's hand. "I'm done with this. We can't let this keep happening to her, Ted."

Cassie looked between the two of them, utterly confused. "Aunt Dromeda, what - "

"The life you've lived, and we've so wanted to be there for you more, sweetie, we have, but my sister and that snake of a husband!" Andromeda said, nearly choking on her words. Cassie looked to her uncle for clarification.

"Lucius," he said quietly. "He's made threats to us, over and over, that if tried to be move involved with you he'd curse us, or have my job, or frame me and have me sent to Azkaban - "

"What?" Cassie hissed.

"And of course, we'd have you over for visits, but then we'd get the nasty messages and that would be the end of that," Andromeda said. "But no more, if Molly and Arthur Weasley can stand up to him, then why not us?"

Cassie hadn't even noticed that Snape had come back over now.

"What are you three discussing?" Snape said in a low voice, placing his hand on Cassie's shoulder protectively. "She has _enough_ on her mind as it is, she doesn't need family drama to worry about now - "

"Oh, shut up, Severus!" Cassie said, looking up at him. "Like you haven't helped with the pile-on of stress this morning?"

"I was offering you an explanation - "

Just then, a high pitched squeal interrupted them, as Molly and Arthur Weasley had walked into the ward, and Molly was approaching Cassie's bed at a jog with her arms extended in front of her, ready for a hug. Cassie completely forgot why she was starting to feel the ball of anger rising in the pit of her stomach, and was trying to stand again to greet the newcomers, but Snape would have none of it; his hand still on her shoulder, he shoved her back down forcefully.

"You. Need. Your. Rest," he said through gritted teeth. Cassie barely registered what he had said, and was now engulfed of the warm embrace of Molly Weasley. Ted and Arthur were enthusiastically shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries, and Andromeda, happy to see Cassie looking so pleased, was wiping tears off of her now smiling face. Madam Pomfrey, on the other hand, was now frantically counting heads, because she was sure that they had surpassed the maximum allowed number of visitors, and she would have none of it, thank you very much.

"Too many!" she said, but no one could hear her over the voices. Just as she approached the bed to get everyone's attention, the double doors opened again, and Percy, Fred, George, and Ron came in.

"Weasley!" Cassie overheard Snape snarl, and he was looking at Percy.

"Wasn't me, Professor!" Percy said. "My parents told 'em, honest!"

Snape left then, mumbling something to Cassie about a Weasley-fest, and she knew that this was just too cheerful of a room now for his taste. She enjoyed her time with her adoptive family and her aunt and uncle, and for a solid hour, she forgot about the unpleasantness that would be the next day.

That was, until, the doors opened again. This time, two platinum-haired individuals came through, and when they did, they immediately stopped short, taking a moment to survey the situation. Lucius, in particular, looked like he was smelling something particularly unpleasant, and Narcissa looked like she was going to be sick when her eyes fell upon her disowned sister. Cassie wasn't sure the last Narcissa and Andromeda had been in the same room together, and now she almost felt guilty for this tense situation.

She wished Snape had stayed. Even though she had a room full of people that supported her with her right now, he was still the one that she looked to when she needed to find her bravery. But when she looked at Lucius' smug expression, she reminded herself that yesterday, when she had fought off four grown wizards by herself, she had found that bravery on her own.

The ward, which seconds ago had been full of laughter and buoyant conversation, had fallen silent. This time, when Cassie went to stand from the hospital bed, no one stopped her.

"I don't recall giving any of these people permission to visit you," Lucius said, his eyes traveling around the room, his nose high in the air. "I ought to complain to the Board of Governors, Dumbledore shouldn't have allowed this to happen!"

"I'm fine, thanks for noticing," Cassie said.

"Of course you're fine. I hear you put four people in St. Mungo's. It's all over the Daily Prophet, which is why we have a little trip to the Ministry tomorrow, in fact," Lucius said, taking a few long strides closer to the bed, cane in hand. "So you ought to address me with some respect, girl."

"Or what?" Cassie challenged. Oh boy, did she wish Snape was here.

"Enough with the threats, Malfoy," Arthur said, taking a step forward, putting himself between him and Cassie.

"I don't recall speaking to you," Lucius said, raising an eyebrow. "Bothered to put on a set of clean robes, I see. Step up from when you come to work."

Molly raised her wand, and Cassie immediately placed a hand on her wrist, gently bringing her arm back down.

"It's not worth it," Cassie murmured to her. "You never answered me, Uncle. Or what, if I don't treat you with respect?" The whole room was looking at Lucius now, waiting to see if he had something substantial to say, or was full of hot air.

"The Minister was rather rattled by this whole incident, Cassiopeia. He's rather frightened of your abilities, I'm afraid to admit," he said, and now Ted was visibly shaking, he looked so angry. Cassie knew what Lucius was doing; he hated everyone in this room and was trying to get all of them riled up. If he could get any one of them to try to curse him, then he could use his political ties to get them into trouble and maybe put them away. But she wasn't going to play his game.

"I need everyone to leave," she said. "Just so I can speak with my aunt and uncle, please." After some quiet protests and a lot of glaring aimed at the Malfoys, everyone complied, going to stand out in the corridor, and Madam Pomfrey went into her rooms, satisfied once again with the number of visitors. "So what was that? You're going to threaten to have Fudge put me in Azkaban, Uncle?"

"Now why would you think that?" Lucius said innocently, and Cassie scoffed.

"Why are you even here?"

"We wanted to check up on you," Narcissa said, speaking for the first time. She rarely contributed to Lucius' schemes, but Cassie hated her for going along with it silently, either way.

"Well, I'm fine. As you see, I've been checked up on, maybe I should have just had Arthur send you an owl or something - "

"And how _dare_ you allow my blood traitor sister to come here, of all people," Narcissa said, her demeanor suddenly changing, and Cassie looked at her in surprise. Over the years, she had rarely heard her aunt speak of her sister, and now hearing her speak with such venom caught her off guard even knowing their history.

"How _dare _I? _How dare you!"_ Cassie retorted, taking a step towards her aunt, and the look on her face must have communicated her seriousness, because Narcissa was suddenly submissive, stepping backward. "I found out today that my aunt and uncle _wanted _to be in my life more, but they were _threatened _by the likes of you two! I don't know why I was so surprised! You two really are scum, aren't you!"

"Cassie, stop now, or - " Lucius began, and Cassie turned to him.

"Or what? You'll have me thrown in Azkaban, Uncle? Please, do it! Maybe, I'll volunteer to drink a little Veritaserum at the little meeting tomorrow! I have nothing to hide!" Lucius flinched when she said this because he wasn't expecting it at all, and Cassie barked out a laugh. "Maybe we can share a cell, hmm?"

"You little brat," Narcissa whispered. "He is going to _help _you tomorrow!"

"You're right, Aunt Cissy, he is," Cassie said. "Because he wants my name cleared so he can go on looking like Saint Lucius Malfoy, who rescued and somehow raised Lord Voldemort's feral daughter into the harmless witch that she is. If they only knew that he constantly encourages her to be the next Dark Lord, wouldn't that be something?"

Lucius was looking around the room now, obviously hoping no one could overhear them. "_Stop!" _he demanded.

"That's right, you'll stop," Cassie said. "If I ever hear that you threaten Andromeda or Ted again, I won't give a shit if I ruin Draco's life by handing you over."

Lucius and Narcissa didn't have much to say to her after that, leaving the ward rather quickly. "See you tomorrow!" Cassie called in a fake cheery voice, and then the little party with the Weasleys and the Tonks' resumed. Right then, the only thing she had to feel bad about, was for stressing out Madam Pomfrey.


	9. The Ministry

Cassie would have been more than happy for her visit with the Tonks' and the Weasleys to go well into the night, but Madam Pomfrey was already seeming to be at her breaking point when dinner was brought to the hospital wing. Finally, when a Hufflepuff fourth year was brought in after being hit with a hex that made him produce rather excessive quantities of mucus and saliva, did the nurse send all of Cassie's visitors on their way for the night. Their sudden departure from the large ward made her feel lonely, but she was incredibly grateful for the time with them nonetheless. But now she was alone with her thoughts, and her stomach began to roll over as she began to wonder about what the next day had in store for her. She almost wished someone had thought to bring her some homework to do.

She rolled onto her side, readying herself to try and get some much-needed rest, listening to Madam Pomfrey fuss over the boy that was gurgling out his replies to her questions as body fluids continued to pour out of his face. She wondered if Draco had done it to him, as the cruel hex very much seemed like something he would inflict on someone, but then she realized that he probably wasn't capable of such a spell yet. It gave her a bit of comfort. Still, she couldn't help but worry over her younger cousin's future, having just had such an unpleasant interaction with Lucius that day. It was devastating, learning what he had done to Andromeda and Ted, and yet it made her feel like an idiot for not figuring it out sooner. And Tonks, what would she do if she found out? Surely, she'd do something rash, perhaps lash out, jeopardize her future as an Auror after cursing the Malfoys, Cassie couldn't let that happen...

No, she couldn't worry about all that now. She had to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day, she had to have her wits about her. She had the Ministry breathing down her neck. But would she be able to sleep, with all these thoughts in her head? Surely not.

Now, she found herself wishing Snape was in the cramped hospital bed with her once again, the two of them sharing the tiny space, his arm wrapped around her protectively. The simple gesture made her feel incredibly safe and cherished, something that was hard to come by as of late. It was odd to think that now she knew what his scent was like when she had her face pressed up against his chest, the luxurious feeling of his robes on her cheek as his chest moved with each breath.

Cassie wondered what he was doing, rather than being with her right at that very moment. Perhaps he was supervising detention, or patrolling the halls, making sure nothing was amiss. Maybe he was in the Forbidden Forest, looking for clues of another unicorn being injured, putting himself in the path of whatever dangerous thing had injured the first one.

Great. Now, she was missing him, _and_ worrying about him. That would help her get to sleep.

The nurse gave her a flask of Dreamless Sleep Potion after she was done dealing with her other patient, and after some meditation and extra effort to get a certain Potions Master out of her head, Cassie was finally able to drift off to a peaceful slumber. She woke up very early the next morning, and unable to get back to sleep, she started to put on a fresh set of uniforms and get her day started.

"Miss Black!" came Madam Pomfrey's hurried voice, and Cassie took a deep breath, knowing she should be nice to the uptight nurse. "What are you doing?"

"I was intending to go to breakfast," Cassie replied, giving her a small smile. "I'm feeling much better."

"No, no, you must stay here, until someone fetches you, dear."

"Why?"

"I have direct instructions, Miss Black."

With no other explanation offered to her, Cassie found herself lying on her bed for the better part of an hour, staring at the ceiling as she waited for the next step. Breakfast was brought to her, and then finally, her escorts came in the form of McGonagall and Snape. Familiar butterflies began to dance in her belly when she saw her head of house, and she had to force herself to keep from grinning ear to ear, even with the anticipation of what was to come.

"Good morning, Miss Black," McGonagall said, giving her a small nod.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," Cassie said, and then she turned to Snape. "Good morning, Professor Snape."

"Miss Black." His expression seemed troubled, and for the first time that morning, she felt incredibly anxious.

"Professor Snape and I will be taking you to entrance gates, where Arthur Weasley will be waiting with a Portkey," Professor McGonagall started to explain. Cassie, who was still trying to figure out the grim look on Snape's face, had to make a conscious effort to pull her attention away from him so she could pay attention to what the Head of Gryffindor was saying. "You, Mr. Weasley, and I will take the Portkey to London, where we will use the visitor's entrance to go into the Ministry, and then we shall meet Mr. Malfoy once we are inside."

"My uncle couldn't be bothered to traipse through Hogsmeade, eh?" Cassie asked, scoffing, not at all surprised that Lucius considered the small wizarding village beneath him. McGonagall and Snape exchanged glances. "What?" she asked, wondering why they were acting so strange.

"Miss Black, I feel we should inform you," McGonagall started slowly, and she had an apologetic tone to her voice. "When we get to the entrance gate, it is likely that there will be a crowd."

Cassie looked between the two professors, not quite understanding what the Deputy Headmistress was getting at. "A crowd?" Neither one spoke for a moment, and then Cassie looked pointedly at Snape, waiting for more explanation.

"A mob," he said bluntly, and McGonagall clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Excuse me?" Cassie asked.

"I'm sorry, Cassie. But apparently, it was all over the _Daily Prophet_, and now people are concerned over the safety of the students - " McGonagall started.

"The _students?"_ Cassie spat. "First some idiots are worried I'm going to attack Harry Potter, and now it's all the freaking _students_ that I'm going to harm?"

"You have to understand, Cassie, that once it's in the _Prophet_ \- "

"I don't have to understand anything!" Cassie said, and she stormed past the two of them. "Let's just get on with it!"

She walked through the corridor at a hurried pace, and although she was appreciative to have McGonagall's support, at that time she wished it had just been herself and Snape as they made their way towards the entrance hall so she could speak her mind. But that wasn't the case, so she walked in strained silence, wishing more than anything that she could take his hand, even link her pinky finger with his, just so she could receive some physical form of comfort from him before they were separated for the day.

The thought came into her mind that there was always the possibility that she'd be thrown into Azkaban today. It made her want to turn around, jump into his arms, cover him with kisses. But that would get him sacked, and she was confident that Dumbledore wouldn't let her get put away. So she restrained herself.

Once they neared the entrance hall, Cassie noticed eyes on her, kids stopping mid-conversation to stop and stare as the trio moved past. She tried her best to ignore them and kept moving at a steady pace. She breathed a bit easier once they were outside, as there were only a few students out there, but once they neared the gates, she began to hear the murmurs of a waiting crowd. She stopped walking, not ready to come into view of them just yet.

"What if someone attacks?" Cassie asked her professors quietly.

"Aurors are present," Snape replied, and the severity of the situation hit Cassie then. This wasn't just ridiculous now; it was dangerous. He seemed to sense here sudden apprehension, and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry I can't come with you," he said quietly.

"I'll be fine," Cassie said, resisting the urge to place her hand over his, to turn around and wrap her arms around his torso. "I'm in good hands." She was putting on a brave face, saying what he wanted to hear, because more than anything, she wanted him to be there with her.

"We should go," McGonagall said quietly. "In case there are delays."

Cassie and McGonagall started forward, leaving the Potions Master behind, and Cassie turned to look at him one last time, giving him a nervous smile before turning to face the waiting horde. He looked unsure, an expression that Cassie rarely saw on him, making her feel uneasy herself.

The two witches finally came upon the magnificent wrought iron gates, a sight that Cassie usually welcomed, and was greeted by numerous wizards and witches with angry faces. Shouting instantly erupted, and Aurors and Ministry workers that had been stationed in front of the gates began to use their wands to put up barriers, keeping anyone from getting too close to where Arthur stood, a single crinkled soda can in his hand. He gestured for them to come to him quickly, and McGonagall started to open the gates, encouraging Cassie to sneak through the opening as soon as she could fit.

"My son is in there!" a woman screeched, and one man yelled, "Take her out of Hogwarts, or I'll take my kids home today!"

"Save Harry Potter!"

"The Dark Lord will rise through her!"

Cassie tried her best not to hear any more specific words being said, but she couldn't help it. It was incredibly aggravating, and as soon as she got through the gate, she locked eyes with Arthur.

"Here we are, dear," he said, and McGonagall stood next to her and put her arm around her as soon as she got the gates closed again.

"And on the count of three - " Arthur said, "One, two, three!"

Just as he said three and they touched the can, a loud explosion had erupted and a lot of screaming had started; they were pulled by the Portkey just as it had started. Luckily, they had made it to their destination without being harmed, and the red telephone box was right in view once they had caught their footing. Cassie recognized it instantly, having been to the Ministry many times over the years with Lucius and Arthur.

"What happened?" Cassie asked breathlessly.

"I'm sure someone wanted to stop us from arriving," Arthur said, shaking his head. "No worries, they were expecting that sort of thing, I'm sure. Now let's get inside before there's another gathering," he said, ushering her towards the guest entrance. How the Ministry had kept a mob from forming there, Cassie wasn't sure, but she was more than grateful to complete this part of the trip without an audience.

They descended into the atrium of the Ministry, and the familiar colors of the dark wood floors and light blue ceiling that surrounded Cassie were little comfort as they made their way to the security desk. In previous visits to the large establishment, she was used to witches and wizards bustling about and going about their business without paying much attention to her. But today, many were stopping to get a good look at her as if she were on display.

"Don't pay any attention, Cassie," McGonagall muttered to her as one witch was standing right in front of them, her mouth agape as she stood with a large stack of parchment in her hands.

"Right," Cassie replied. She had to push her way past, and the witch let out a tiny whimper, nearly dropping everything that was in her arms.

"You are causing quite the commotion here," came the lazy drawl of Lucius Malfoy, and Cassie had to keep from groaning in disgust.

"Hello, Uncle," she said, taking her wand back from Eric the security wizard.

"Niece," he said, nodding once. "Weasley, your services are no longer needed here. But I hear there's some Muggle vomit receptacle that needs your attention, so you'd better see to that instead."

"Malfoy, I'm seeing her to the courtroom, and there's nothing you're going to say that's going to make me do anything else," Arthur said evenly, taking a deep breath.

"Weasley, the goal of today is to make her look _good _in front of the Wizengamot, not associate her with a family of poverty-stricken, unwashed ginger - " Lucius started, but he stopped speaking when McGonagall stepped forward, sticking her pointer finger in the blond wizard's face.

"You. Will. Stop. _Now!_" she said, her voice quiet, but incredibly audible as she scolded the grown wizard. "Or I _will _drag you by the ear to the hearing, kicking and screaming, do you hear me, Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," Malfoy said, seemingly reverting to his Hogwarts years in an instant as he replied, and Cassie bit back a laugh.

They made their way to the courtroom without another word, and when they were outside the doors, Lucius finally spoke again, clearing his throat before he spoke.

"You are in a favorable position," he said to Cassie, and she nodded, feeling her breakfast rising in her stomach as she took a deep breath. "I have talked the Minister into considering this as a 'meeting' rather than a hearing or trial. The Wizengamot is using today to determine whether or not a trial is warranted in the near future. Fudge is taking into account that Minister Bagnold had a favorable opinion of you when she left office, and of course, you have myself, and uh - " he cleared his throat again, "Weasley, speaking highly of you."

"And there's Headmaster Dumbledore and all of the other professors, of course," McGonagall reassured Cassie.

"Okay," said Cassie, but she, in fact, did not feel okay.

"You will not speak unless spoken to," Lucius reminded her.

"Yes, Uncle."

"You will remain poised, and polite, and act like the proper witch you were raised to be, although we know that's now how you turned out - "

"_Malfoy!"_

_"_I digress."

But her uncle's insult didn't register. Cassie was feeling panic-stricken. It was time to enter the courtroom. Arthur was muttering something kind and encouraging, giving her a tight hug and saying he wished he was allowed to go in there with her, and she plastered a fake smile on her face, trying to make the worried look on his face go away, and then McGonagall was steering her to where she needed to go.

It was into the dungeon courtroom, to sit in a chair with chains covering the armrests, poised to restrain her without a moment's hesitation if need be. Of course, she shouldn't have been so worked up, and she was silently scolding herself; she had been in the very same chair during her second year. Minister Millecent Bagnold had requested a hearing after she had been taken from Hogwarts by a group of Death Eaters in training and offered their loyalty. She had been rescued by Dumbledore and a few of the other professors, but at the time, none of them had been quite sure of her loyalties. Bagnold, however, had been fair and kind.

Cassie had only interacted with Fudge a few times since he had become Minister a year ago, but he had always struck her as skittish and insecure. Of course, knowing that he listened to Lucius with so much certainty made her assume he was incredibly stupid as well. But for today, listening to Lucius might work in her favor.

"Cassiopeia Elladora Black," came the voice of Cornelius Fudge from somewhere in the benches high above her, and Cassie looked up to see the figures dressed in plum robes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Minister Fudge," she said, her voice not sounding confident at all, and she hoped they could hear her.

"Good. Who do you have with you?"

"My uncle, Lucius Malfoy," she replied, this time, finding more of her voice. "And Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall." She found herself looking around the room a bit, finding the stern faces of the Wizengamot a bit intimidating, and then in a bench further away from them saw a gnarled face with unkempt, long hair and a swiveling, unnatural eye that was moving quickly about the room, and then next to him was a young witch with bright green hair -

Cassie had to clap her hands over her mouth to stifle herself because she almost yelped in surprise; it was Tonks!

"Miss Black, is something the matter?" one of the uptight witches in plum robes said, sounding rather perturbed, and Cassie shook her head quickly. Tonks smiled widely, giving a small wave, and suddenly the magical eye of the wizard seated next to Tonks pivoted towards her.

"No, no ma'am," Cassie said. "Just nerves is all." Having her cousin there made her feel giddy, although it wasn't making her feel any less on edge at the moment.

"Alright then," the witch said, looking over at the minister, and they exchanged glances. Not good.

"Let's proceed," Fudge said. "The reason we are here, Miss Black, is because there are four people hospitalized at St. Mungo's as a result of your actions, and I'd like to get to the bottom of it at once." Cassie heard McGonagall snort loudly, but didn't say anything. "Now, the day of the incident, you were in Hogsmeade, is that correct?"

"Yes, Minister."

"And what was your purpose in the village that day?"

"My - my purpose?" she said, caught off guard at the question.

"Yes, girl. What were your intentions that day?"

"I, uh, I guess I didn't have any," she said, not sure what she was supposed to say. The scribe next to the minister was scribbling away furiously, and Cassie was feeling more and more nervous. "I mean, I just went there to pass the time, you know?"

"Pass the time until what?"

"Pardon me?"

She saw Fudge exchange glances with a member of his council again. Cassie swallowed hard.

"I just needed a break from studying, I suppose. I don't know, why else do students go to Hogsmeade?"

"I don't know, Miss Black, as I am asking _you."_

_Not a trial, my ass,_ she thought to herself. Thankfully, the Minister moved on.

"And who did you attend with?"

"Theodore Quartermaine."

"And what is your relationship with the young man?"

"We tutor together."

"You tutor?"

"Yes, Monday and Wednesday evenings."

"What kinds of things do you tutor?"

"Whatever the younger students bring to me," she said, and the Wizengamot members started to whisper among each other. Cassie looked to McGonagall, who shrugged slightly.

"Miss Black," said one wizard with a short goatee after a few minutes. "You say, in your own words, whatever they bring you. So does that mean, if a young student has a question about the Dark Arts, that you teach them about said magic?"

Cassie's mouth fell open. "I - what?"

"Miss Black, you said," the same wizard started again, but McGonagall was losing her patience.

"Now, see here, that is such an inappropriate, bizarre question, I don't even know where to begin!" she said shrilly, standing up from the chair she had been seated in.

"Mistress McGonagall, sit down - "

"That's _Deputy Headmistress_, and I will sit down when I damn well please!" McGonagall remained standing. "This is not a trial, and I will not tolerate such idiotic questions again! We are here to find out what happened when I found my student bleeding out after she was ambushed, not what homework she helps younger students with! So get on with it!"

McGonagall sat down after that, and Cassie couldn't help but smile at her then. Lucius was pursing his lips together so hard that they were almost turning blue.

"Alright," Fudge said, sounding rather deflated. "Miss Black, what happened that day in Hogsmeade?"

The room went silent then. Cassie looked to Tonks for a last bit of courage, hoping that she could convince the Ministry that she was innocent in all of this, and her cousin was no longer beaming but looked rather earnest. The older wizard next to her still had his eyes locked on her, obviously just as interested to hear what she had to say.

So she took a deep breath, and recounted the story, about how she and Theodore were about to head back to Hogwarts, and then the four attackers appeared and said they couldn't let her go back there.

"And how did the boy escape the scuffle?"

"I told him to get out of there, and they said they didn't an issue with him, and let him run," Cassie said.

"That seems unlikely, if they were such an aggressive group as you say they were," Fudge said. "It doesn't add up."

"It wasn't so much aggressive, as much as they were determined to do what they thought was right," Cassie replied quietly. "Apparently he wasn't the threat."

"So were they doing what was right, Miss Black?" Fudge asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked, and Lucius let out a low hiss. She heard him but ignored the warning to keep her cool.

"Is there a need to protect the Potter boy from you?"

"The audacity!" McGonagall started. "How dare you - "

"No, Deputy Headmistress, there's where you are wrong!" Fudge said haughtily. "You can defend her all you want, and tell me up and down what a grand student she's been all these years, but the fact is, she put four grown wizards in the hospital, and there were no witnesses to tell me that it was warranted! Who's to say that she didn't just attack them out of pure boredom, hmm? Because she _can?_"

"Minister Fudge, I assure you, my niece is not dangerous, I raised her myself ever since her mother went to Azkaban," Lucius said, now choosing to stand alongside McGonagall. The mention of Bellatrix got the other members of the council talking to one another, and the extra noise along with Lucius and Fudge now arguing was overstimulating to Cassie. The entire situation, made her want to scream 'screw you' to all of them and leave, and really she could and there was nothing any of them could do, but then she really would be in trouble, so she stayed in the chair that threatened to chain her down at any moment.

"You guarantee me, Lucius!" Fudge was suddenly yelling, "You _guarantee me,_ that one day she doesn't wake up and decide wants to follow in her father's footsteps, and then you can say that to me - "

Cassie could hear McGonagall yelling obscenities next to her, but the arguing around her was getting so loud she couldn't pick out individual sentences; her anger began to build, and she felt the ground underneath her rumble, and she knew she was the cause. The others were so heated in their arguments that they didn't even notice that the room was about to be destroyed if she didn't get her emotions in check.

While she slowly scanned the room for a source of calm, she locked eyes with the older, scarred wizard that was seated next to Tonks. At first, his appearance had shocked her, but now, he was the only peaceful force in the room for her.

She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, let it out over a few seconds. Using the skills that she had practiced with Snape, she blocked out the noises around her, and with it, the stress that was aggravating her. The vibrations stopped, and only when she knew she could safely deal with the chaos that was going on in the room, did she dare open her eyes again.

When she did, the arguing was still taking place. But the wizard was still watching her carefully, and when she looked at him again, he gave her a small nod and a small smile, seeming to give her his silent praise for getting her emotions in check. Tonks was looking between the two of them, confused as to what had just happened.

The wizard with the false, spinning eye suddenly stood, and bellowed, "Enough!"

The room silenced, and Cassie was awed at the respect he commanded.

"You want answers? If the girl is agreeable, someone fetch a Pensieve, and we'll get to the bottom of it in a matter of minutes," he continued. He looked right at Cassie as if hers was the only permission needed for this plan, and she nodded enthusiastically. Two scribes immediately left to fetch what was needed, and Fudge sat with his arms folded across his chest like an angry toddler.

"Who is that?" Cassie whispered.

"Alastor Moody," McGonagall answered, and Cassie gasped.

"No!" She felt stupid for not figuring it out sooner. "So that means Tonks is learning from him? That's amazing!" She gave a thumbs up to her cousin, who returned it immediately. She hoped she would have a chance to talk to her when it was all said it done; she missed her terribly.

After the Pensieve was brought to the courtroom and Cassie voluntarily allowed her memories of the Hogsmeade attack to be placed in it, Moody, Fudge, and Amelia Bones all went into the memory together. As the experienced Auror said, the conclusion to what had happened was over in a matter of minutes, as it was hard to contest what happened when they could see it happen right before their very eyes. Cassie was a bit worried that Fudge would come back with accusing her of using excessive force, but he was rather tight-lipped after coming out of the memory, choosing instead to only mutter apologies and dismiss everyone rather quickly as soon as the three of them came out of it.

"That's it?" Cassie asked as the members of the Wizengamot started to disperse. "We're free to go?"

"Yes," Lucius said curtly, leaving without another word, obviously not wanting to be in the same room as a notorious Auror.

Cassie turned to see if Tonks was still in the room and let out a yelp of surprise when her cousin nearly knocked her off her feet, having just tackled her with a hug.

"Cass!" she cried. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks for being here, you have no idea how much that means, Dora!" Cassie said, feeling tears form in her eyes. When they pulled out of the hug, Cassie felt a few fall down her face, and her cousin immediately went to wipe a few away.

"Oh, don't, Cass, or you'll make me cry, you will!" Tonks said.

"Don't mean to interrupt this little reunion," came Moody's gruff voice, and Cassie turned to shake his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Moody, sir, so much, you saved my ass today!" she said.

"Yeah well," he said, and his magical eye was whirring about in every direction once again. "Better to keep you out of Azkaban, and let you finish your year at Hogwarts. You'd make a fine Auror, from what I saw in that Pensieve today."

McGonagall had walked up to them then, and placed her arm around Cassie's shoulders. "Yes, she will make an excellent one. The Ministry will be damn lucky to have her."

"That's as long as Fudge stops being afraid of her," Moody said rather ominously, and Cassie suddenly felt a bit forlorn.

"You mean, he can keep me from becoming one?"

"Oh, yes," Moody answered.

"Now, he'd be a fool to do anything of the sort!" McGonagall said earnestly. "You saw her in the Pensieve today, Alastor, she'd even be able to beat your record of catching dark wizards, and that's saying something!"

Moody was shaking his head. "Doesn't matter, Minerva. Minister is in charge." Tonks had grabbed Cassie's hand now and was giving her a firm squeeze, trying to make her feel better. "You heard me, girl. Keep your nose clean."

"What am I supposed to do? Let them kill me next time?"

"You know what I'm saying, kid. Keep that temper of yours in check. Good thing someone in your life already taught you some control or this whole room would have come tumbling down around us, eh?" Moody said, and McGonagall looked at him in surprise. Cassie's mind immediately went to Snape and her lessons with him.

"Yeah, you're right," she said.

"Keep up with 'em," Moody said. "And next time, when they try to kill you, dispatch 'em, do it calmly, and Fudge will have no reason to fear you."

Those were his parting words. Cassie had hoped that she would have more time with Tonks, but apparently, they had taken enough time off from their training for her meeting and had to get back at it. Arthur congratulated her enthusiastically, but briefly, as he had to get back to work, and then Cassie and McGonagall were headed back to Hogwarts. For safety, they were granted temporary access to use the Floo Network to go back to Hogwarts and were able to travel right back into McGonagall's office and avoid angry mobs and explosions altogether.

"Don't bother with classes or tutoring today," McGonagall said, immediately sitting down behind her desk. "If Severus won't write you an excuse note, I will."

"I don't think he'll have a problem with it," Cassie replied quietly.

"Are you alright, Cassie?"

"Yeah," she lied.

"Is it what Moody said?"

"Yes, and...I mean, it's everything. The Auror training, and Fudge, and the fact that there will be a 'next time' that someone tries to kill me."

"Well, Moody is rather pessimistic."

"Or maybe just realistic," Cassie said. "I mean, if everyone hates me, what's the point of being an Auror? Isn't that counterproductive?"

"Not everyone."

"Okay, the vast majority."

McGonagall was silent for a few moments, studying her. "It always saddened me, Cassie, that you felt the need to stifle your abilities, because of public perception. Like when I wanted you to start training to be an Animagus, and you didn't want to because you thought everyone would start assuming you were responsible for a disaster every time a dog was was spotted - "

"Because you know that's what would happen!"

"I'm not arguing that. I just wish you would do it anyway, everyone else be damned. Realize your true potential. Do what good you can behind the scenes, even if people are afraid of you. You can still be an Auror, even if people are afraid of the idea."

"Not if Fudge won't let me," Cassie said. "Anyway, thank you for everything, Professor, but I'm very tired - "

"Say no more. You can go."

Cassie made her way to the dungeons, intending to go to her dorm to rest, as she was exhausted. But somehow, she found herself going to the Potions classroom instead. She couldn't remember what Snape had on his schedule for Monday, and honestly she barely even knew what time it was right then. But she was happy to see that it was empty, and she went in, walking through it, and then went straight into Snape's office. He was nowhere to be seen, so she sat down at his desk. She didn't care if he'd be mad that she was sitting there. Even if all he did was yell at her, she'd be happy for that interaction.

She didn't know how long she was there because she fell asleep with her head on his desk. He woke her up by gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hey," she said, running a hand through her black locks, wiping her mouth in case she had been drooling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep on your desk."

"That's the least of my worries," he said, and she smiled up at him. "How did it go?"

"Well," she said, standing up and straightening out her robes. "I'm not in Azkaban, so that's a start."

"Yes, I suppose so," he said.

"McGonagall is a beast," Cassie said. "You should have seen her put Fudge in his place. And Mad-Eye Moody, he's really a bad ass! I think I would have been screwed without him. He suggested that they put my memory of it in the Pensieve, and after that they didn't have much to say. And I got to see Tonks for a bit, so that was great."

Snape wasn't saying much, but was nodding. Cassie was watching him carefully but wasn't able to get a read on his mood. All she knew was that he was acting a bit odd, just standing by the door of his office and looking at her.

"So, how was your day, Severus?"

"What?"

"You're acting weird."

"Oh, shut up," he snapped, and then he left the room. Cassie raised an eyebrow and was about to follow him, when he strode back in, his arms full of stuff; he had two large bouquets of flowers, some letters, and a package wrapped in brown paper. "This all came for you."

"Oh," Cassie said as he set it all on his desk. The package was from the Weasleys, all scrumptious-looking baked goods along with a card. There was a bouquet of flowers and a card from Andromeda and Ted, which was incredibly sweet. And then Cassie discovered why Snape was acting so strangely. The second, and bigger of the two bouquets, was labeled from Charlie. He must have seen it.

Cassie set Charlie's flowers down, then shoved them aside. "They're daisies, not my favorite - " she started to say, but she was interrupted. Snape suddenly slammed his office door shut with a flick of his wand and locked it, taking the time to stuff his wand back into his pocket as came around the desk to join her. She squeaked in surprise as he grabbed her face in his hands, his lips crashing into hers forcefully. He nearly knocked her off balance as he pushed her backward into his desk, careful not to break the passionate kiss once.


	10. Later That Night

It was like they were continuing that first lascivious, fiery kiss they had first shared in Snape's office weeks ago. He had Cassie pressed up against the desk, his hips thrust forward to keep her pinned there. His eloquent hands were tangled in her mess of thick black hair as he fervently moved his lips against hers. Cassie, while caught off guard by his sudden decision to lock the rest of the world away and grab her without another word, wasn't complaining at this point. It was like she was a woman who had been starving for a month, and been offered the most delicious spread of delectable cuisine imaginable. She could barely contain herself as the Potions Master's tongue suddenly slipped into her mouth and started to massage hers. Without any objective, her hands slid under the black cloak that covered Snape's towering figure, encircling his torso and pulling him even closer, and she found herself wondering what his skin felt like under all those layers of robes.

His hands were still gripping her face, and Cassie was about to encourage him to move them elsewhere, every part of her body now screaming for his touch. They started to quickly descend her neck, her arms, her ribcage. Before she could register the array of warm tingles that his caresses were sending through her, he was gripping her backside, lifting her onto the desk. Cassie spread her legs and reached out for him, once again pulling him as close to her as she could. He bent down, this time with his lips meeting the soft flesh on the side of her neck, and her breath caught in her throat as he began to suck there lightly.

Cassie was almost completely lost in the moment, the worries of the day's events effectively melted away as the two of them continued their conquest, if it weren't for her recent memory of rejection that she couldn't fully push out of her mind. Even as Snape's hand cautiously move up her leg and threatened to disappear under the hem of her uniform skirt, Cassie couldn't help but worry what might set him off this time, what could completely derail their ardent advances and leave her feeling like a damn fool once again.

She tried to tell herself not to worry. They were in a different place now. He had made it pretty clear that he cared about her, even if he hadn't said it. And now he was bent over her, the weight of his lanky frame slowly pushing her down onto his desk, quills and books being knocked to the floor, and she was wrapping her legs around his waist, keeping him close to her, not giving him the chance to get up and walk away from her.

Snape's mouth was on hers again, his kisses growing deeper and more demanding by the second, and now Cassie was sure that his hand was under her skirt because she felt fingers dance at the edge of her panties. It sent delicious tingles up her spine, and wetness was now pooling between her legs. The hand stopped its advances there, seemingly just as sporadic as Cassie's mind was at the moment. It was now on top of her shirt, and she gasped into her professor's mouth as he lightly massaged her breast.

Their movements were playful, frantic, and a bit desperate. Both were thrilled to be partaking in their present activities, and also absolutely terrified at the same time.

"_Shit!_" Snape spat, just as he started to roughly pull the buttons of Cassie's shirt open, and her heart dropped at the troubled tone in his voice.

"What is it, Severus?" she demanded, ready to argue, because this time, she wasn't just going to leave if he told her to.

"We have to stop," he said, the familiar phrase echoing in her mind. He started to push himself up from the desk.

"No!" Cassie said, reaching out to grab his forearm, "We don't, Severus, I don't know what keeps going through your head - "

"Cassie," Snape said, raising an eyebrow as if she were the most ridiculous girl in the world right then. "I have to supervise detention."

Cassie, who was relieved that he wasn't having another major mood swing like last time, was still not thrilled that their activities were coming to a skidding halt. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm not."

She unwrapped her legs from his torso and he stood, taking a few steps away from the desk. Cassie stayed lying on her back for a few moments, trying to catch her breath. "Can't you have someone else do it?"

"Do you realize how suspicious that would look? You're not in your common room, and then if I passed my duties off to another teacher - "

"Severus, no one gives a shit. If anything, they'd assume you were just comforting me after the crap I went through today!" She knew she looked ridiculous, with her thick hair disheveled, her top buttons torn open, her cheeks flushed as she sat up.

She realized at that moment that he must not have thought she looked ridiculous, because he was staring at her with his mouth slightly open. She blushed harder.

"I - " he started, possibly considering what she was saying. Then he shook his head. "No, I'm not risking it. It starts in ten minutes, it will be over in two hours - where are you going?"

Cassie had smoothed out her clothing as best she could and was striding towards the door, flowers and package in hand. At his question, she turned to look at him in surprise. "You have detention, so I'm leaving!"

"I didn't ask you to leave!" Snape looked perturbed at the very idea.

She was annoyed at how he was snapping at her but overjoyed that he wasn't using his prior engagements as a reason to get rid of her. "So I'm supposed to sit in your office?" she asked, wondering how she'd be able to survive two hours by herself in there, after doing all of _that_ with him.

"No," he said, grabbing her elbow and guiding her towards the back of his office. Suddenly they were standing in front of the door that led to his quarters. Cassie looked up at him in astonishment, as in all the years she had spent time with him outside of their academic relationship, she had never seen his living quarters at Hogwarts.

"_Ashwinder eggs," _Snape said without a moment's hesitation, and opened the door, leading Cassie across the threshold. She was touched that he felt comfortable enough to let her stay there without him. She had been to Spinner's End a few times, but never without him.

Cassie set down what was in her arms on his little dining room table, and turned back towards the Head of Slytherin, intending to exchange some sort of embrace. He backed up a few paces when she approached him.

"No," he said quickly, "Or there will be no hope of me leaving."

Cassie smiled, nodding in agreement. "So what do you want me to do while you're away, Severus?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "_Not_ go through my personal belongings, for a start."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said, and he sighed, obviously not feeling very confident that would be the case. He left without another word, and Cassie was alone in the professor's apartments. It consisted of a living area, which she was standing in, with a small fireplace, two armchairs, and a black leather love seat. Bookcases lined the walls, but there were no personal artifacts other than used texts, something that was reminiscent of Snape's home outside of the castle.

She lit a fire with a flick of her wand and sat in one of the chairs for a few minutes, before feeling brave enough to explore the rest of the little quarters. This felt like an intimate step and wasn't something that she wanted to take for granted. But curiosity eventually won out, and she ended up venturing into the bedroom, where a large four-poster with plush grey bedding sat empty. Her mind immediately began to play out many different scenarios that were very likely to take place, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks again.

The bathroom had an inviting looking tub, and feeling brave, she ended up taking a long, relaxing soak. His soap was musky, smelling of warm vanilla and amber, and she loved that her skin smelled like his after she was done. Not having clothing other than the Slytherin uniform she had worn that day, she decided to run the risk of aggravating Snape by opening the top drawer of his wardrobe. She helped herself to one of his grey nightshirts, which was a bit oversized on her. For simplicity's sake, she decided to forgo any sort of undergarments.

Cassie considered waiting for Snape on his bed, then decided that she'd let him invite her to it for the first time, hoping he wouldn't already be annoyed that she had used his bathtub and was wearing his pajamas. Instead, she picked out a rather ancient looking textbook on African medicinal elixirs and sat in front of the fire, trying to focus on something other than the fact that in less than an hour, he'd be back there with her.

Even though her entire purpose was to wait for him, she still jumped when she heard the door open. She shook slightly when she heard his heavy footsteps cross the threshold, the door close, and the lock click into place. Cassie stood, intending to place the tattered book back where she had found it, knowing he liked his collection organized.

"Hi," she greeted him breathlessly as she carefully put the text back, locking eyes with him. She watched as his black eyes moved down her entire body slowly, all the way down to the floor and then back up again.

"You certainly made yourself at home," he said curtly. She couldn't tell if he was pleased or repulsed by her current choice in clothing, the way he was looking at her. His mood had shifted in those brief hours since she had seen him, and maybe it was just having had to deal with students, but it was something she had worried about. Snape liked to overthink. She knew it was possible that he had sat at his desk the entire time, pretending to grade papers, when he was really convincing himself of all the reasons why the two of them being together would be a horrible idea.

"I thought that was the idea." Cassie sat back down in the chair she had been in while she had waited for him. She felt her emotional defenses going back up, not knowing what he was feeling.

He went to a cabinet near the bedroom door, pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glass tumblers, pouring a small amount into both. "I'm surprised you didn't find this," he mused, crossing the living area to hand her a glass.

"Should have given me another hour," she teased, taking a sip and grimacing at the taste. He stayed standing, watching her as he drank. "Will you sit down?"

"Why?" he asked.

"You're making me nervous."

"If you're nervous being here, Cassie, you're more than welcome to leave - "

"No, Severus, that's not what I meant." She finished what was in her glass, willing the alcohol that burned her throat to grant her some instant courage. She stood up, going to set it down on the coffee table so her hands were free. "I'm so grateful that you were open to letting me come in here, I am."

"Yes, and take extra care not to tell anyone, or that will be my job," he said, and Cassie scoffed.

"Of course I'm not going to tell anyone," she said. "I'm not stupid."

He didn't say anything, just continued to watch her carefully as he took another sip of the amber liquid. She assumed he was weighing his options, calculating his next move; the man was nothing if not meticulous, and she knew he was likely doubting his judgment. Cursing those nameless students that had earned detention for the evening, essentially ruining what they were doing not hours earlier, Cassie was starting to dread the idea that he might make her leave. All she wanted was for him to touch her again.

"Severus?" she asked meekly, breaking the silence between the two of them. He was still standing with his whiskey in hand. She was standing by the fireplace, her arms crossed over her chest defensively, suddenly feeling exposed standing in nothing but his nightshirt.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

He took a deep breath, the seconds of silence before he answered seeming like an eternity to Cassie. But finally, he said, "No."

Cassie, who hadn't been expecting that response, laughed.

"What's so funny?" Snape spat, looking bitter, and she shook her head, crossing the room to him.

"Nothing's funny, Severus," She slowly took the tumbler from his hand, downing the last of his beverage and setting it down on the coffee table to join hers. "I'm thrilled."

"You're odd, Miss Black," he said lowly. His eyes locked on her as she reached up to his shoulders, her fingers going under his cloak and pushing it off of him. It fell to the floor in a heap, and without missing a beat, she reached up under his chin, starting to undo the first button of his frock coat.

"You really ought to stop calling me that," Cassie said, giving him a sly smile. She thought he might argue with her, maybe even protest the fact that she was starting to undress him. But his hands went to her shoulders, gently caressing them, then down her upper arms as she worked. Even the contact of his hands on such chaste places was sending exquisite shivers throughout her body.

Eventually, the many buttons were undone, and Cassie pushed the offending garment off of him, letting it join his black cloak on the floor. Snape stood before her a white dress shirt and his pants, and suddenly, Cassie found herself in that state of desperation that she had felt in his office not a few hours before. Gone was her calm, deliberate method of opening his buttons and letting him gently rub her arms as they just enjoyed each other's close proximity. She gripped the front of his white shirt and pulled, roughly guiding him towards the loveseat, and once he was in front of it, she pushed him down, making him sit. Before he could have the chance to question her actions, she joined him, going to straddle his hips, her legs spread wide as she settled her knees on either side of his thighs. She caught his lips in a passionate kiss and he returned it enthusiastically, and once again, the two of them were caught up in their frenzied venture, hands roaming freely, breathing starting to quicken with each passing second.

Cassie's hands went inside of Snape's shirt, and she started to explore his lean muscles, her hands gliding down his arms, his pecks, his stomach. She decided that piece of clothing also needed to go and pulled it off of him, her heart pounding swiftly against her chest as she eyed the growing bulge in his black pants. Feeling nervous, but not letting it get the best of her, she started on his belt buckle, but he caught her wrist in his hand to stop her.

"Cassie," he said, his low voice husky. "You don't have to - "

"Severus," she said, gently cutting him off, and then gave him a kiss, "You need to stop thinking so much." She moved her lips to his neck, and he let out a loud groan, so she continued to work at unbuckling his belt. Once it was open, she didn't hesitate to place a hand down his pants, gripping his swollen erection before he had a chance to think about it. He let out another moan at the contact, instinctively urging on her advances, and soon she had pulled his pulsing cock from its fabric confinement. She gave it a few slow pumps, and the look he gave her was one of pure animalistic hunger.

Cassie gasped when Snape's hand found its way under the hem of the nightshirt, and without any barrier to slow his advances, his long fingers were slowly stroking her wet, wanting folds.

"You didn't put on any underclothes," Snape croaked, his words now punctuated with panting.

"Severus," she gasped, biting at his neck, her hand still gripping his cock firmly, "Severus, please, I can't take it anymore!"

He gripped her wrist again, pulling her hand away from his groin, and pulled her up with him as he stood. For a second, she was afraid that he was going to stop their activities again. But to her delight, he grabbed the nightshirt and yanked it over her head, leaving her completely naked. He pushed down his pants and boxers, swiftly stepping out of them. Cassie felt a blush rise to her chest and cheeks, being completely naked like this with him for the first time, and he pulled her to him.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, tilting her chin up and catching her lips with his. He led her into the bedroom, and without ceremony, pushed her down onto the waiting bed, coming to settle himself between her legs. He started to caress her exposed breasts, and she started to squirm underneath him, feeling like she could barely handle waiting any longer. She felt like she was about to burst when she felt him slide one long, pale finger inside her. She moaned loudly, bucking her hips at the contact, and his thumb started to make slow, calculated circles around her clit. It wasn't long before she started to feel the pressure building in her belly under his experienced attentions. He was pumping his finger in and out of her rhythmically, and within minutes she was seeing stars, shaking from the intensity of his articulate touches.

Still trembling, Cassie reached for Snape, pulling him down to her and kissing him, letting him know without words how overjoyed she was to be there with him. She could feel his hard cock pressing into her hip, and she reached down, stroking him, making him inhale sharply.

"Cassie, you're sure?" he breathed, that brilliant mind of his never really shutting off completely.

"Severus, I want you so much!" she responded, and he let out a growl from deep within his chest, kissing her jaw as he readied himself at her entrance. He finally pushed himself inside of her, starting to thrust when she moaned his name in such a delicious way that he never wanted to stop hearing it. He tried to take his time, to make this moment last, but they were both getting so caught up in it that neither one of them had much control. Either way, Cassie found herself shaking in ecstasy, coming for the second time in a matter of minutes, her walls contracting around his thick member, making him finish soon after.

Snape pushed himself off of Cassie, rolling onto his side so he could face her, both of them trying to catch their breath as they looked at one another. She wanted to say something but didn't know what that something was to say. She snuggled up to him, burying her face in his neck and taking in his scent. His skin was sweaty from the activities they had just partaken in, and she loved it. They were silent for a few minutes, just lying in each other's arms blissfully. But, someone had to speak first, and reality always had to come crashing back.

"Cassie," Snape said, his low voice like music to her ears, although she knew she might not like he was about to say. "I have to patrol the corridors for a few hours, I'm sorry."

Cassie sighed. "I suppose I can't convince you to skip it."

"You can stay here for the time being if you'd like."

"I'll stay," she said, and he started to sit up. "But you'll come right back, won't you?"

"Where else would I go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just want you near me, is all. It's been a rough day."

"Well, hopefully, it hasn't been _all _bad," Snape said as he left to fetch his clothes that were lying in other rooms. Cassie, who had just been enjoying seeing his naked backside as he walked, burst out laughing.

"Severus Snape, did you just make a joke?" she asked, giggling. He came back in the bedroom, his pants now on, his shirt partially buttoned.

"Just try to get some rest, will you? I don't know if I can justify letting you skip classes again tomorrow, and I don't intend on letting you sleep when I get back from patrolling," he responded, and Cassie started laughing again. Snape's demeanor rarely changed beyond pissed off or stoic, but as she watched him leave, she could have sworn he had the tiniest bounce in his step as he went.


	11. Fear and Runespoor Eggs

As giddy was Cassie was after her activities with Snape, she was also exhausted. She had to make the extra effort to clear her mind before allowing herself to drift to sleep. It was a routine she had become accustomed to in the last few weeks, and she couldn't afford to break that habit. She had a secret to guard and someone else's livelihood to protect now, and she couldn't allow someone to infiltrate her memories.

She didn't know what time it was when he came back to her, but he woke up her gently, climbing into bed with care so he wouldn't startle her. Wrapping his arms around her still naked body, he swept her black hair aside so he could plant gentle kisses on the back of her neck.

"Mmm," Cassie didn't know where she was for a second or two, at first thinking she was in a dream. "How was your patrol?"

"Tedious," Snape replied, pulling her backside up against him. "Sinistra always insists we patrol together, and she was droning on about advances the Muggles are making on their telescope lenses and the like."

"Maybe she has a crush on you," Cassie teased, and Snape snorted.

"Absolutely asinine," he declared. His hand was on her knee, and it was slowly trailing upwards, making her squirm.

"What, you don't think it's possible?" Cassie pressed on. "You're young, she's young. You work together. Maybe she'll invite you up to the Astronomy tower some night and you two can have a romantic look at the stars - "

"That's ridiculous. We're colleagues," Now he had a hand on her breast, kneading the soft flesh liberally, and Cassie closed her eyes, wanting to relish the feeling. But even so, the topic of her jesting had her wondering.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever done...this, with one of the other staff members?"

He growled, obviously annoyed. "It should be easier to derail your train of thought!"

"You have, haven't you!" she exclaimed in utter delight, and she turned herself around in his arms so she was facing him, wanting to see his expression. His expression of embarrassment made her laugh, and she clapped a hand to her mouth. "Who was it?"

"This is not a conversation to have right now," he muttered darkly, not quite meeting her eyes. His unease made her feel bad for continuing to bombard him with the topic, but she couldn't help it.

"Oh, come on," she said, grinning at him broadly, but she could tell it was just making it worse. "It's just me. I might not know _everything_ about you, but I know that you prefer boxers over briefs, which I knew _before _I saw you naked, by the way, and that you absolutely loathe The Waterboys, although how you even know enough about them to hate them, I'm not sure - "

"Okay, Cassie, enough - "

"And that when you get into making a potion, and someone interrupts you, this vein pops out on your forehead, and it only makes an appearance then, not when you're angry in any other situation. So that must mean you're _really_ ready to skin them alive - "

"Enough, you ridiculous girl!" Snape said sharply. "What is the point of all this rambling?"

"My point is," Cassie said, smiling at him, and giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Is that it's me, and it's _us, _and I want you to know that you can tell me things, Severus."

"So you want me to tell you who on the staff I had relations with," he summarized dully, looking rather unamused.

"Only if you want to," Cassie replied. Snape didn't say anything for a few moments, and then the next thing Cassie knew, he was kissing her again. If he had intended to thwart her goal of learning who on the staff he had slept with, he had swiftly succeeded now. With one hand back on her chest and the other between her legs, he had her moaning and completely lost in the moment in no time at all.

Not in the mood to beg for it this time, Cassie pushed Snape on his back and climbed on top of him, catching him off guard. Grasping his swollen erection in her hand, she lowered herself onto him, making both of them moan in pleasure, and she began to move up and down slowly on his shaft.

Wanting more contact, Snape sat up, clinging to the young witch and pulling her towards him, and they moved together in unison. He kissed her neck, nipping at the soft flesh, moving his hands to her hips to guide her and urge her to move faster. It wasn't long before she was gasping his name again, and he shuddered, finishing soon after.

They only got a few hours of sleep before the morning was upon them. Cassie, making sure there wasn't any evidence of their passionate romps left on her, bathed quickly and pulled on her school uniform once again. It made her feel like she was going back to a different world, even if it was just on the other side of Snape's door.

After saying their goodbyes with a quick kiss, Cassie made her way through Snape's office and into the Potions classroom, her bouquets and cards in hand, hoping that no one would notice what direction she was coming from. But it was early enough that the dungeons were deserted, and when she entered the Slytherin common room to put her flowers down and put on a fresh uniform, only Laanstra asked her of her whereabouts.

"Hospital wing," Cassie explained quickly, pulling on a new skirt, and her dormmate didn't ask anything further.

Having been distracted in the last twelve or so hours, she hadn't thought far enough ahead to anticipate the looks she'd get when she entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Perhaps if she had been more awake, she might have expected the murmurs and stares. But alas, she had already started to make her way to the Slytherin table, and not wanting to make more of a scene by turning abruptly and leaving, she took a seat and started to eat.

She allowed herself to look up at Snape once during her morning meal. He wasn't looking in her direction and seemed to be watching something at the Gryffindor table. It was for the better, because even without him making eye contact with her, images of last night started to play in her mind, and the butterflies in her stomach started to make quite the commotion. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from grinning ear to ear, and didn't want to answer any questions about why she was smiling like an idiot for no reason.

But once her smile left, it didn't return for the rest of the day. Her first class of the day was Transfiguration. She noticed right off the bat that two Gryffindors were missing. Without giving Cassie a chance to ask anyone what was wrong, Fiona Jenour spoke up.

"Their parents pulled them out last night when they heard you weren't being expelled or sent to Azkaban!" she cried, and when Cassie turned to look at her, it looked as though she had been sobbing.

"Oh," Cassie said, dumbfounded at the notion, and feeling hurt that the Head Girl sounded dismayed that she hadn't been thrown into the wizard's prison. She knew parents were upset, as she had seen the mob outside of Hogsmeade, but to do something as drastic as pulling out students in the last year of their education was unexpected. "I can't believe that - "

"You can't, can you?" The Head Girl said, placing her hands on her hips. "And you have the nerve to just show up to class the next day like you own the place!"

"Listen, Jenour, you'd better shut up, because you have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" Cassie said, her hands balling into fists as she fought to control her temper. McGonagall walked in, immediately picking up on the tension in the room.

"Now, girls, what is going on here?" she demanded, the rest of the students in the room watching the scene unfold silently.

"Oh, nothing, Professor!" Jenour said dramatically, folding her arms across her chest. "Just informing Black of all the trouble she's caused, costing my friends their educations!"

"Trouble?" Cassie barked. "I get attacked, and I'm the one that caused trouble! You are off your rocker, you twit, I didn't make their nutter parents take them out - "

"That's enough!" McGonagall said shrilly. "I will not tolerate the matter being discussed in my class again, do you two hear me?" She glared at each young witch individually, and Cassie nodded, trying to calm herself, not wanting to be cross with the Deputy Headmistress that had done so much to help her the day before.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall, I apologize," Cassie said, sitting in her seat.

"Yes, Professor," Jenour mumbled, following suit.

"Good. Now, I expect a studious environment for my seventh-years, and if you can't adhere to that level of professionalism, then you will be asked to leave and assigned detention. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor," they said in unison. So Cassie tried her best to do just that and focused on practicing their assignment for the day, which was changing the color and length of a kitten's fur. She was happy that each student got their own so she didn't have to sit through idle chit chat. But the downside was that without the distraction of a partner, she had to listen to the Head Girl's complaints during the lesson.

Cassie's kitten, who was currently short-haired and white like pure snow, changed to fluffy and bright orange with a quick flick of her wand. McGonagall awarded Slytherin five points and kept circling the classroom.

"I mean, it just doesn't make sense," Cassie heard Jenour whispering hurriedly to whoever was in earshot, "what makes more sense to the school board? Keep all of the students and make her leave, or lose a whole bunch of Gryffindors just to keep her?"

Cassie flicked her wand again. Her kitten turned calico with little effort, and she reached out to stroke it, trying to keep herself calm by caressing the purring little creature.

"It's not just Gryffindors," Cassie heard another Gryffindor respond. "I heard that Hufflepuff lost _four_ second years this morning. Four!"

Cassie kept her eyes glued on the fuzzy animal on her desk. Now, it was grey, with white paws, and was rolling around, begging for her attention. She scratched behind its ears, wishing she could tune out the whispering around her.

"I heard," came Jenour's high voice again, and Cassie was gritting her teeth now. "That Fudge _wanted_ to put her in Azkaban, but she threatened to do to him what she did to those wizards and witches in Hogsmeade! Can you imagine?"

"You do realize," Cassie hissed, still not turning around to face any of them, "that if you really believed I was capable of any of that, then you are the stupidest person alive, discussing it right in front of me?"

"You'd never dream of doing anything in front of McGonagall!" the Head Girl said shrilly, still trying to remain quiet, but unable to contain her voice to a whisper any longer. The Head of Gryffindor, who was across the classroom trying to instruct a boy who hadn't any luck even changing the color of a single strand of fur so far, looked in their direction.

"And yet I was so bold as to threaten the Minister of Magic in front of her?"

"I dare you, Black! You do anything, and my parents will make sure you're expelled!" Jenour shrieked. Cassie, who had not been threatening to do anything, but had completely lost her temper at the Gryffindor's irrationality, flicked her wand again, intending to change her kitten's fur one last time and then leave the classroom to avoid any confrontation. What happened instead and completely accidentally, was that the small feline transformed into a full-grown panther. Without hesitation, the animal that had bonded with Cassie turned towards Fiona Jenour. It was snarling and presenting its many sharp, white teeth as it leaped from Cassie's desk to the Gryffindor's, and the entire classroom started to panic.

"Nobody move!" McGonagall commanded, making her way towards the large predator, and the Head Girl was shrinking back in her chair, covering her face as if that would help her if the animal decided to attack. Cassie, while surprised, as she had done this unintentionally, found it rather amusing seeing the pompous girl in this state now.

"Don't worry, Jenour, I've got it," With a casual flick of her wand, the panther shrunk back into the harmless kitten again. The feline, not realizing that it was back to its original size, was still hissing at the girl, and Cassie scooped it up into her arms to soothe it.

"Black," McGonagall said, her hand over her heart, "out in the hallway, _now!"_

Cassie complied, and as soon as the two were alone, she said, "It wasn't on purpose, Professor, honest!"

"Even so, Miss Black, you do realize the danger you just put everyone in?" she said, and with a click of her tongue, took the kitten back from Cassie. "This thing could have seriously injured Fiona or one of the other students!"

"It's not the cat's fault," Cassie argued, "and that Head Girl of yours needs to learn to keep her mouth shut - "

"And you need to learn to control your temper, Miss Black! Is that not what Alastor Moody just told you yesterday?"

"Am I have supposed to have learned how to do that in one day, Professor?" Cassie asked, exasperated. "That seems a bit unfair, doesn't it?"

"It does," McGonagall agreed. "But everyone is watching you now, Miss Black, and I mean everyone. There's a reason why the students are talking. We've been getting dozens of letters from parents and concerned members of the community since the attack, and with the _Prophet _continuing to stick their noses into it, it's not going away anytime soon!"

"So maybe I should just leave," Cassie said quietly.

"What?"

"Maybe Jenour had a point," Cassie said. "If it's dozens of students leaving just to keep me, then maybe - "

"Now stop right there," McGonagall said rather sternly, although her voice softened significantly. "I'm suggesting that you be careful with your actions as to not give any of these muppets any more reasons to fear you. But you will _not_ give up your right to finish your magical education!"

"But - "

"I don't want to hear it!"

Cassie looked up at her professor, trying to will away the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "Thank you, Professor."

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't decided if I'm going to put you in detention," McGonagall said, although rather playfully. She sent Cassie on her way then. She was hoping that the Transfiguration lesson would be the worst part of her day and went into her Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with a bit of optimism. But as soon as Professor Quirrell began to speak of his time spent in Burkina Faso, she smelled trouble.

"A rr-ather skilled h-h-healer I met there, and s-s-till occasionally have c-contact with, sent m-me this recently," he was saying, and pulled a large golden box from behind his desk. He cast a charm on it, making it float in the center of the room so all of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw seventh-years could see it clearly. It was adorned with purple and green gemstones, and images of snakes and letters from a foreign language were carved on the sides. The students began to whisper to each other, obviously enthralled by its myster. Cassie's stomach began to turn over.

"I've t-tried m-many methods t-to open it, b-b-because the sender of this p-package said that there is s-something incredibly useful i-inside," Quirrell said. "B-but I've come to the c-c-conclusion that the o-only sure w-way to open it, is t-to have someone to c-command it t-to do so." Cassie was staring at the box, wondering if she should just get up and leave right then. She knew he was doing this intentionally, trying to get the students to fear her even more. What other purpose would he have for doing it in front of them?

"Miss B-black," Quirrell said, and Cassie winced, knowing what was coming, what he was going to ask of her. "I've h-heard a few i-interesting r-rumors about you, one being that your P-patronus is a Runespoor. Is th-that correct?"

Okay, Cassie wasn't expecting him to say that. But now she was pissed off. He was going out of his way to remind her classmates that she was associated with serpents, with creatures known to be linked to dark wizards.

"Where did you hear that?" she countered.

"It's true!" Babbs offered enthusiastically, and Cassie glared at him.

"Impressive that a w-witch your a-age can even produce a c-corporeal Patronus charm, and that c-creature, how interesting," Quirrell said. More murmuring among her classmates. Cassie wanted to run. "So what I-I w-wanted to ask of y-you Miss Black, and p-please, c-correct me if I'm w-wrong, b-but I've heard that you are c-capable of s-speaking Parseltongue?"

Cassie wanted to deny it, but the other seventh year students knew the truth. It would be pointless to deny it when it was likely that one of them would just blurt out the truth.

"Capable and willing are two very different things," she said, and the class fell eerily quiet. Cassie locked eyes with the timid professor, and for a moment, she swore she could see right through a facade, that she could see triumph in his eyes, as if he had proved something to himself. She was sure then, that this man that Dumbledore had commanded Snape to keep an eye on, was up to something.

Quirrell didn't press the issue after that, choosing to put the golden crate aside and continue speaking of his times in Burkina Faso. But when the lecture was done, he quietly called Cassie's name as the students were packing up to leave.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, walking up to his desk as the last student left. She was alone with him.

"I'm g-giving you d-detention, for your d-defiant a-a-attitude, and for r-ruining your c-classmate's chance of learning," he said delicately.

Cassie narrowed her eyes, but didn't dare argue. There was a dangerous quality to this man, she could sense it. But she was also eager to see if she could find out more. "Yes, Professor."

"Report to m-my office t-tonight, 8 o'clock."

Dinner in the Great Hall proved not to be relaxing at all. Cassie was forcing herself to eat something, when a scuffle broke out between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables. She didn't even realize it had been about her Hogsmeade situation until she heard one of the fifth-year Slytherins yell, "If she was going to kill you all, she would have done it already!" as if it were the best defense imaginable.

Cassie's mouth fell open, as did a lot of the other students'. It was a boy who had learned at an early age to kiss her butt in case she decided to become the next Lord Voldemort, and she hated that fellow Slytherins were feeling the need to become involved in her current plight. She stood up and moved towards the commotion, ready to intervene, but Snape had already swooped down from the High Table and had grabbed her by the forearm. He was guiding her out of the Great Hall while Professor Sprout dealt with the disturbance among the students.

"Calm down," he muttered, and once they were in the corridor, he let go of her.

"If I get told to calm down one more time," she spat back at him, but she didn't have an end to that sentence, and she started to pace.

"Yes, Minerva informed me of your lesson today," he said. "You need to control your temper!"

"Oh, and you'll be the one teaching me, then? Brilliant plan, Severus!" she spat, and then she added, "_Professor Snape!" _before he corrected her.

"Let's go to my office," he said, and she sighed wearily. She knew it wasn't for any fun reason, based on his demeanor, but she followed him anyway. Once they were there, he closed the door and locked it before continuing. "The Deputy Headmistress and I met with the Headmaster today, Cassie. We feel that it may have been too early to put you back into the student population."

Cassie scoffed. "You make it sound like I'm an ex-convict being reintroduced into society!"

"Maybe so, but it might be better for everyone if you complete your studies independently for the time being." He sounded apologetic.

"For how long?"

"We'd start with a week, and go from there."

Cassie nodded. "Okay. Where will I do my studies, then?"

"The library, or the common room, perhaps."

"Wouldn't the other students see me? Wouldn't that be upsetting to them? Maybe we should clean out one of Filch's old torture chambers here in the dungeons, wouldn't that be more fitting?" she said, her voice growing louder, and she could feel her anger starting to boil. "Or I could just be banished to the Room of Requirement, but make sure it's got shackles so it resembles a cell - "

"_Cassie!" _Snape said sharply, coming up to her and gripping her shoulders. He bent down so his face was level with hers, trying to lock eyes, but she was so lost in her manic thoughts that she was barely registering that he was with her. "Cassie, this has got to stop!"

She shook her head, noticing that his face was inches from hers. "I'm sorry, Severus."

"I'm not going to divulge you every time you decide to have a pity party, you know," he said gruffly, and she yanked herself out of his grasp.

"Well, that's good to know," she said, and she started to head towards the door. "Wouldn't want that from the man I'm sleeping with, would I?"

"Cassie - " he started, taking a step towards her, but she put her hand in front of her.

"Severus, I'm fine. I've got to go, got detention with Quirrell."

"What?"

"Yeah, he decided to remind everyone in class today that my Patronus is a Runespoor and that I'm a Parselmouth," she said, smiling sarcastically. "Nothing like adding to the fear-mongering, you know."

"Why I am just hearing about this now?"

"You were busy," she said, and unlocking his office door with her wand and yanking it open, "deciding to banish me from the one normal thing in my life."

He followed her through the empty classroom, catching up to her easily with his long strides. "Why did he give you detention?"

"Because I refused to speak Parseltongue in front of everyone," she said calmly. "Thought it might freak everyone out more than they already are."

"That creepy little plonker is up to something," Snape growled.

"Yeah, he is," Cassie said, and with a flick of her wrist, she slammed the classroom door in the Potions Master's face, swiftly heading down the corridor to make her way to detention.

She made it there a few minutes early. When she knocked on the DADA classroom door, she didn't hear the professor's voice, but decided to head in anyway. Maybe she'd find something interesting in there while he was away, although she figured he wouldn't be stupid enough to just leave something incriminating lying out in the open. She was crossing the classroom towards his desk when she heard him enter the room, and she jumped.

"H-hello, Miss B-Black," he said, his hands folded neatly in front of him as he spoke.

"Hello, Professor," she said politely.

"P-please, h-have a seat," he said, and she obliged, picking a desk right in front of his. She got out a quill and some parchment, anticipating having to write lines. "Oh, y-you won't b-be n-needing those." He came and stood in front of his desk.

"Oh," Cassie replied, now feeling a bit nervous. "What will we be doing, Professor?"

"I'm a-afraid," he started, and then smiled at her meekly, "th-that I must i-insist," and then he bent behind his desk, producing the golden box from earlier. Cassie eyed it warily.

"You want me to help you open it," she said, and he nodded.

"Y-you're the o-only o-one who c-can," he said.

"What's in it?"

"N-not e-entirely sure," he replied. "B-but if it's d-dangerous, I'm s-sure it's n-nothing y-you can't h-h-handle, eh?"

"You have a lot of confidence in my abilities," Cassie said, sighing. "Okay, fine. But I have to ask, Professor. Why did you insist on having me open it in class, especially if you don't know what's in it? Why not ask me to do it in private?"

"I th-thought y-you m-might l-like the chance t-t-t-o show off y-your p-powers," Quirrell said, a surprised look on his face. Cassie raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know where you've been getting your information from," she said, growing more uneasy by the second, "But I don't like advertising the fact that I share powers with Lord Voldemort, Professor Quirrell."

At the mention of her father's name, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor visibly flinched, looking around the room as if the Dark Lord might appear any second. "M-m-miss B-Black, y-your b-b-b-oldness is astounding!"

"My boldness? What about yours, Professor?" Cassie said, words coming forth that she probably shouldn't be saying. "Do you think I'm stupid, that I wouldn't figure out that you're working for Fudge?"

"E-excuse m-me, M-miss B-b-black?"

"Go ahead, deny it," she said, shifting in her seat, casually folding her hands in front of her on the desk. "It's just my theory, of course. I know Fudge is afraid of me, and you spying on me fits. I'd just appreciate it if you stop trying to peer into my mind, because it's getting rather bothersome."

He was looking at her with narrowed eyes, and then they flitted upwards, as if he were listening to something else for a moment. "I-if I w-were a-attempting t-to l-look into your m-mind," he said slowly, "it's n-not as if s-s-someone c-c-could blame me, with the P-Potter b-b-b-oy here, a-and all. O-one would want to be s-sure of y-your t-true intentions, o-of course."

"If Harry Potter needs protecting," Cassie said, standing up, and coming around her desk. She took a few slow steps towards Quirrell, who was making no attempts to stand his ground, and taking steps back from her. "It sure as hell isn't from _me, _I assure you."

Quirrell was visibly shaken. Cassie still wasn't sure what his game was, but she was confident she wasn't going to be getting more out of him tonight. She turned towards the box that was on the desk, and in Parseltongue, hissed, _"Open." _

The top banged open abruptly, and white smoke erupted from the top. Curiosity getting the both of them, Cassie and Quirrell approached the desk to see what was inside. As the box wasn't moving or making any noise, it seemed safe.

"Runespoor e-eggs," Quirrell said quietly. "P-professor Snape m-might m-m-make g-good use o-of th-them."

Cassie nodded. "So what else were you going to have me do for my detention, Professor?"

"I - well - "

"Were you going to question my loyalty to my father? See what my plans were to kill the Potter boy?" she pressed on, knowing she was potentially getting herself into more trouble. Quirrell was wringing his hands now. She noticed that his eyes were flitting upwards again, and she wondered if he was having some sort of small seizure. "Well?"

"M-miss B-Black," he started, and then Cassie felt it, the familiar tug on her mind, the one she had felt throughout the beginning of the year, although it was much stronger this time. But she had practiced her Occlumency diligently and was ready for it, and slammed down on the advance like a trap door.

"How _dare you!" _she seethed, her wand out, now pointing it in Quirrell's face, and he began to whimper.

"P-please, it's n-not m-m-me, I'm just f-f-following my mast - m-ministry's orders!" he stuttered, a pathetic mess before her. "I'm j-just doing wh-what I c-can to k-keep other's s-safe!"

"I'm leaving!" she said, turning away, mustering every bit of control she had to not curse the blubbering professor.

And then something changed in his demeanor, something that made Cassie's nerves on edge for the first time that night. "We're not done!" Quirrell said, his voice clear and bold, not stuttering once. Cassie, who was near the door, turned to look at him.

"If you don't like it," she countered, her wand still in her grip, "take it up with my head of house." She left without another word, ignoring Professor Quirrell's requests for her to come back and fetch the Runespoor eggs for Snape, and headed down towards the dungeons.

She found the Potions Master in his office grading papers. She closed the door and locked it. She knew she should give him a play by play of what had just happened, because all of it had been suspicious. But right then, all she wanted was his skin on hers, and the feel of him inside her again, so she went around his desk and grabbed him, slamming her lips into his without a word, all worries forgotten for the next blissful moments as they found comfort in one another.


	12. Halloween

Cassie and Snape were lying on the office floor, trying to catch their breath after their spur of the moment activities, when Cassie started to recount what had happened with Quirrell. Snape, who was on his back with Cassie on top of him, started to sit up.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Cassie was bewildered at his sudden movements, and she didn't want to move from her spot on his chest.

"I'm going to have a little chat with Quirrell!" he snarled, finally pushing her aside and reaching for his discarded clothing.

"Let's just hold on for a second," Cassie protested, yanking his shirt out of his grasp so he couldn't put it on, earning a menacing scowl from him. "He's already out of sorts from my confrontation with him, don't you think you barging in to yell at him is just going to make things worse?"

"The cockiness that phony little twit has, to have you in his office alone and try to invade your mind! " Snape was thundering, and he heaved himself off the floor, grabbing his wand. "I'm going to do more than yell, I'm going to curse that turban-wearing head right off his shoulders - "

"_Severus!_" Cassie shouted, placing her hands on his face and forcing him to look at her. He blinked a few times, and she softened her tone when she spoke next. "Listen to yourself. What if he does work for the Ministry? Hasn't what I've said to him tonight already done enough damage?"

"If he ever does anything like that to you again - "

"I can handle myself!" she said. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "And you're the one who said the less he thinks we're on to him, the less dangerous he'll be. Well, maybe if he thinks it's just me, we can still just let things play out and he won't do anything drastic."

"There's more to it than him potentially spying for Fudge, Cassie," Snape said darkly. "That might be part of it, but with all of these other things going on - "

"I know, Severus. I sense it, too," she muttered.

She wanted to stay in his apartments again, but Snape wouldn't risk other students noticing her missing during the night, so after another brief argument, he sent her back to the Slytherin common room. Cassie, who was dreading being isolated during the coming days, hated having to be alone in her bed that night too.

As part of her professors' plan to ease her back into a normal routine with the other students, Cassie would not be having her meals in the Great Hall. She had breakfast delivered to her in the common room, and then not having anywhere else to go for the rest of the morning, started on the course work she had gotten rather behind on. She tried to ignore the fact that everyone else was heading out to start their day while she sat there, acting like she didn't exist.

She was almost done writing her Astronomy essay when a house-elf brought in a letter for her, along with her course work from her professors. Thrilled to see that Tonks had found a few minutes to write her, she opened the letter, eager to hear from her beloved cousin.

_Cass,_

_I am still sporting all four limbs, although I almost lost a toe. Pray it remains intact, you know how important it is to me that I remain symmetrical._

_Auror training is rather difficult. Although if I haven't died yet, you can probably handle it. _

_Moody has been talking about you nonstop since we saw you, he has your back. But in all seriousness, be on the lookout for our dear Minister._

_Keep your chin up. _

_Love always,_

_Dora_

Cassie groaned. Not that she was surprised to get such an ominous warning from someone so close to the Ministry, but it wasn't something she wanted to be thinking about, not when she was making so much progress on her homework. What a silly thing, she thought to herself, to be worrying about the orbital paths of Jupiter's moons, when the government was out for your blood.

She folded up the letter and pushed on, then had lunch in the same chair. In the afternoon she was allowed to move about the castle to meet with her professors. She spent a few minutes with each of them to discuss what had been in their written lessons, to perform wand work, and to answer any questions she might have. It was a brutally efficient way to educate her, and almost all of them seemed repentant as they sent her on her way, as they had actual classes full of students to teach. By the time the late afternoon was upon her, Cassie only had Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts to deal with, and she was waiting in the entrance hall for Snape. She would have preferred to just meet with Quirrell and then have the rest of the evening with the Potions Master, but he had forbidden her from going to see the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor alone, something that made her feel silly and at the same time protected.

He appeared at the top of the staircase, and together they started to make their way to Quirrell's classroom.

"I am more than capable of going there alone - "

"Not another word," he growled, and two first-years who had been walking past them jumped out of the way at hearing his tone. Cassie had to stifle a giggle. His aura as radiating animosity and Cassie couldn't blame any of the students that turned and went the other direction when they saw him coming.

Cassie was going to knock before going into the classroom, but Snape barged right in without an announcement. She followed closely.

"Quirrell," he snapped, and the other professor, who had been seated at his desk, suddenly jumped up, looking rather alarmed.

"P-professor S-s-snape, I-I wasn't ex-expecting y-you - " he sputtered, wringing his hands. Snape strode right up to his desk.

"Miss Black is here for her lesson, and as she is due for mine in less than ten minutes, I suggest you start," he hissed lowly, bending forward and placing his hands on the desk, daring the other wizard to challenge him.

"Y-yes, P-P-professor Snape, r-r-right a-away," Quirrell said, and the Head of Slytherin turned on his heel swiftly, going to stand by one of the other desks. He wouldn't sit, choosing instead to keep his intimidating stance, staring as Cassie performed a few spells for Quirrell and went over a few things from the textbook. The lesson was over within the allotted ten minutes, and then the two were on their way back out of the classroom.

"W-wait!" came Quirrell's voice, and Snape and Cassie exchanged a glance before turning back around. "The R-runespoor e-eggs, Professor," Quirrell said and gestured towards the open crate, the one that Cassie had opened using Parseltongue the night before.

"What about them, Quirrell?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow. Cassie looked at him in surprise, as she knew the eggs were a rare, prized ingredient in potion-making. She had almost felt bad leaving them last night and had even considered going back for them even after everything that had happened with Quirrell.

"D-d-don't you w-want them?" Quirrell asked, smiling timidly. "I have no u-use f-for them, a-after all."

"Neither do I, considering they are only available on the black market," Snape replied coolly. "I suggest you destroy them immediately."

There was a heavy silence after that, and once again, Cassie could have sworn she saw something else, something sinister flash across Quirrell's features.

"Y-your loss then, S-severus," he said, and then Snape grabbed Cassie's elbow, guiding her out of the classroom.

"Severus," she said when they were safe to speak again, "What was that about?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted, "But it was some sort of test, to see if either one of was tempted."

"Well, I was tempted," Cassie said. "I know how valuable they are for potions, I almost took them for you last night - "

They were in the dungeons now, and thankfully the corridor was completely deserted, because Snape suddenly pushed her into the wall, his snarling face an inch from hers. "You daft, stupid girl!"

"Get out of my face!" she hissed, not warming to his insults and the furious expression he wore.

"I don't ever want to hear that again, that you'd put yourself in such an idiotic situation _for me!" _he spat, and Cassie grew angry at his reaction. But she also felt a familiar pulsing between her legs, and she was very aware of the fact that his face was so close to hers, and the hand on her chest that was keeping her pressed into the cold stone wall.

"I can't promise that!" she whispered back, "because sometimes, irrational things happen when two people - "

And then they heard the laughter of approaching students. Snape let go of her, immediately straightening up. He glared at the gaggle of Slytherins as they passed by, but Cassie couldn't help but gaze at the older wizard. She wanted to drink in the sight of him because even though he aggravated her, she wanted him.

Without speaking, they headed towards the Potions classroom, and Cassie took off her knapsack. Assuming he was still angry, she was ready to get whatever lesson he had in store for her over with.

"Okay, Professor," she said sarcastically, "What potion am I making for you tonight?" She turned around, just in time for him to scoop her up into his arms and kiss her. It was needy and passionate, and he had bowled into her with so much force that he nearly lost his balance, using a nearby bookshelf to steady the two of them as they pawed at one another.

Almost as swiftly as he had slammed her into the bookshelf, Snape was lifting her and moving them to his desk, pushing anything in the nearby vicinity onto the floor. She couldn't know what had suddenly gotten into him, nor did she care at the moment, but his assertiveness alone was enough to drive her near the edge. Without warning, he gripped the top of her shirt and tore it in two. Buttons flew everywhere, her skin now exposed and vulnerable to the cool air of the dungeons. He pushed her bra aside roughly, and his mouth was on her, sucking at her nipples. Cassie reached toward the obvious bulge in his pants, but he quickly snatched both of her wrists in his hand and put them up over her head.

"Not yet," he purred, and the deep command reaching her ears made her shudder. He continued his attentions on her heaving breasts for a few more tantalizing minutes, and his lips started to move down to her stomach. Reaching under her green plaid skirt, he hooked his fingers in the top of her panties and pulled them down in one swift movement, tossing them aside. They laid forgotten on the floor with the strewn contents of his desk.

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as the Potions Master's face continued to descend, and then she felt his hands on her thighs, gently urging her legs further apart until she was completely exposed to him. She felt his tongue on her folds, and she cried out.

He lifted his face from between her legs momentarily, and confused, she lifted her head to see what was going on. He had grabbed his wand, starting to place sound-shielding charms around the classroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry - " she started to say, and he gave her a sly look, before slow inserting a digit inside of her, making her gasp as he finished casting the charms.

"No need to apologize," he said silkily. "I'll just need to remember to place them _before _we get started in the classroom."

She would have giggled, except now she was enjoying the ministrations of his finger and was quite distracted. Then his face was going back down between her legs. Knowing that she could be as loud as she wanted to be, Cassie let her enthusiasm for the professor's attentions be well known. His tongue moving expertly on her sensitive nub, she was screaming his name in no time, and then he was standing up to grasp her torso and flip her over. He entered her from behind, grasping her hips with so much force that she was sure he was going to leave bruises.

When they were done, Cassie looked around at the disordered classroom, giggling. "I hope we didn't break anything!" she said, waving her wand, returning his stacks of parchment and quills to their respective places.

"If we did, it can be repaired," he mumbled, and she heard him zip up the fly on his pants, making her laugh even harder.

"Back to my original question," Cassie said, clearing her throat and trying her best to smooth her rumpled hair with her hands, which didn't help at all, "what potion are you having me make?"

"Forget it," he said, and Cassie let her jaw drop open for dramatic effect.

"Excuse me? Is Professor Snape letting me get away with not doing any homework?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyes at him.

"Don't push your luck," he growled, "Or I'll keep you here all night!"

"Fine by me," Cassie said without missing a beat. It took a moment for Snape to catch on to the innuendo. When he did, he took a few strides towards her, pinching her backside, making her shriek in laughter again. She took off for his office, and he chased her, slamming the door shut and locking it.

* * *

Cassie continued with her isolated way of schooling, sometimes completing her work in the Slytherin common room, other times doing it in the library for a change of scenery. She was growing used to having much of the day to herself, and although she didn't want to admit it, she was liking not having to deal with her immature classmates for the majority of the time. What she was missing more than anything was hearing more extensive lectures from her professors, as she was feeling like she was being ushered in and out of her visits with them too quickly. She could hardly blame them, as they had to keep their normal schedules on top of meeting with her, so she tried to stay patient.

Snape insisted on going with to every meeting with Quirrell, and they weren't getting any less awkward. If anything, her 'lessons' with him were becoming shortened with each visit, her most recent one lasting all of two minutes.

Her longest lessons were Potions now, and while Snape had let her skip her first one, he was making sure she completed every session after that to the highest standard. Of course, that was hard to do, since they were usually alone in the classroom, and they had grown very good at distracting each other. Cassie had come close to melting several of his cauldrons, as forgotten elixirs were left bubbling on the fire while the two of them groped on his desk or in some far corner of the room.

The end of October was fast approaching, and Cassie was informed by her professors that the hysteria outside the school seemed to be dwindling. This seemed to be confirmed by letters she had been receiving from Andromeda and Molly, who said they were talking her up to anyone who would listen.

The day before Halloween, Theodore Quartermaine approached her while she sat in the library. It was the first time he had done so since the attack. She assumed he felt guilty for running away that day in Hogsmeade, but she had been so wrapped in her drama that she had pretty much forgotten about his feelings. Now that he was walking up to her with a somber look on his face, she felt like a jerk for not seeking him out sooner.

"Hello, Cass," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Hi, Theodore," she said, giving him a small smile. He had a newspaper in his hand, and she assumed it was a _Daily Prophet, _something she had intentionally avoided since the Hogsmeade attack.

"How are you?"

"I'm better than I was, thanks," she said truthfully.

"Glad to hear it," he said. "I don't know if you've heard, Cass, but some of the students that got pulled out, their parents have let them back."

"Oh," Cassie said, surprised to hear the news. "That's great!"

"Yeah, I think people are starting to realize that everything's just been a big overreaction, but anyway...I brought this here to show you," he said, and handed her the paper. On the front page was an announcement that the four patients from St. Mungo's that were involved in the Hogsmeade attack were all sentenced to Azkaban. Cassie had to read over it twice to make sure it was real, and then she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"If that doesn't convince people that you weren't guilty, I don't know what will," Theodore said, smiling. "And then the other thing I wanted to show you," he said slowly, and he flipped the paper over a page, pointing to another article. There was a large, smiling portrait of Harry Potter grinning up at her, and then below it, a rather small picture of herself, a small school picture from a few years ago.

"What is this?" she asked quietly, starting to scan it over. The title read, 'The Boy Who Lived Defends the Dark Lord's Daughter'.

"Well, remember how I told you that someday, I'd like to write for the _Prophet?"_ Theodore explained. "After getting permission from Dumbledore, I interviewed some of the students. After bombarding the staff at the _Prophet_ and talking to your uncle, he made them print this."

"You talked to Lucius Malfoy?" Cassie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he actually thought it was a good idea."

Cassie shook her head. Of course, he did. Anything to make her look better right now would make him look better.

As Cassie read the article, tears started to form in her eyes, and she had to keep blinking them away. It had quotes from her classmates, about how studious and fair she was, and about how helpful she was to other students. Some of the quotes were ridiculous and had her laughing, as one third-year Hufflepuff stated, 'She's never even tried to kill me, not once!'; how it had made it in there, she didn't know. Madam Pince was starting to frown in their direction, but she didn't care, she was so overjoyed.

She spotted Harry's quote, which said, 'Well, my best mate Ron and his family adore her, so that's good enough for me!' She made a mental note to make sure she thanked that boy, and all of the Weasleys profusely. She would have done anything for a hug from Molly right then.

"Thank you, Theodore," she said sincerely, wiping away tears, "So much."

"Don't mention it. It would just be nice to have you back in class and back to tutoring, is all," he said. After giving her a reassuring pat on the hand, he left her to herself.

After gathering her thoughts, she got up and made her way to the Great Hall, a place she hadn't been to in far too long. Lunch was in session, and she was determined to find a certain group of Gryffindors. She burst through the doors, ignoring the looks that came her way, and she marched right up to where she saw the family of redheads.

"Hey, Cassie!" Ron greeted her, standing up immediately, and Cassie wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. Fred and George joined them, and then ever so tentatively, Percy hugged her as well.

"So you're not banished anymore?" Fred asked as they stayed squeezed together.

"I don't know," Cassie said, laughing. "I mean, not officially, I guess."

"It's about damn time," George added, "We missed you!"

"I missed you guys, too," Cassie said, and they pulled out of the hug. She saw that Harry was watching them, smiling slightly, but looking rather unsure of himself.

"Harry, thank you, for what you said," she said quietly.

"It's nothing," he said sheepishly. "You didn't even do anything, I don't even know what the fuss was about."

"Well, just know, that your word comes with a lot of impact," Cassie said. "Maybe now the Ministry will stop looking at me like I'm the devil's child."

"Are they really that stupid?" came Granger's voice, and it was clear that the girl had been eavesdropping because she was staring pointedly at them all.

"Yes, Hermione, they are," Cassie said.

Cassie was allowed to return to her classes the next day, and they were gloriously uneventful. No one gave her any grief or mentioned anything about the attacks. Even Quirrell's lecture seemed somewhat normal, and when he called on her during class, he addressed her as if they had a normal student-teacher dynamic. She hoped that the rest of the school year could continue like that.

The Great Hall looked positively grand for the Halloween feast, adorned with candles and bats and pumpkins. Cassie, who was so happy to be in that environment again, was even enthralled in her conversation about broomsticks with Harrison Babbs. But she was also stealing glances at Snape. He was surveying the room, doing his duty, and occasionally letting his gaze fall on the Slytherin seventh-year. They had made plans to meet up after the feast, as Snape didn't have to patrol the corridors until two in the morning, leaving them several precious hours to do as they pleased.

Cassie was considering picking up a phallic-shaped lollipop and trying to catch her Head of House's eye when it was in her mouth when Quirrell burst into the Great Hall. He announced feebly that there was a troll in the dungeons. Panic ensued, and Dumbledore had to restore order by shooting purple firecrackers from the end of his wand.

"_Shit," _she muttered under her breath because she knew she had a decision to make: be a good little Slytherin and go down to the common room like her Headmaster just commanded, or go to the third-floor corridor, because she knew that's where Snape was going to be headed because he didn't trust Quirrell.

Cassie stood rooted to her spot, looking around the Great Hall for a few moments. Quirrell was nowhere to be found, and Snape was already heading for a side door.

Snape was a big boy, he could handle himself. She couldn't risk getting into trouble, not when she _just _got reintroduced to her routine. Then she remembered Quirrell from the other night, when he spoke to her in that clear, commanding voice, free of any stutter. It sent shivers down her spine, knowing he was hiding something.

She joined the Slytherins heading for the dungeons, and then broke away from the group, flicking her wand that was stashed in her robes, instantly changing her uniform colors from green to yellow so she could discreetly merge in with the Hufflepuffs. Once she needed to break away from them, she just made a run for it. If any professor stopped her now, she would just have to play stupid, because she didn't feel clever enough to come up with anything else at the moment, and she wasn't willing to hex any of them.

Cassie didn't have to wonder for very long if Snape or Quirrell were already there when she was approaching the third-floor corridor. As her legs carried her there, she heard thunderous growling, and then barking, and then cries of pain, and she could have sworn that it was coming from a familiar voice -

She skidded through the open door and into the corridor and was greeted by the sight of a huge, nightmarish looking dog with three heads. Quirrell, instead of looking pathetic and on the verge of passing out like usual, was off to the side, merely watching with interest as the one of the heads had its jaws locked on Snape's leg. Without hesitation, Cassie whipped out her wand and shot a stunning hex at the beast. It yelped, the hex merely catching it off guard and startling it, but not even close to stunning it as she hoped. Without thinking, she dove towards Snape, grabbing under his shoulders and yanking him backward. The dog's three heads were coming at them again, and Snape threw up a large shield charm in front of them, halting its advances momentarily. With another heave, she pulled them through the door, and Quirrell followed right after, slamming the door shut. She could hear the angered beast's barks and growl's from the other side of the door, but for now, they were safe.

"What the _fuck!" _Cassie panted, sliding around to Snape's leg to look at his wounds, but he was glaring up at Quirrell.

"Get a good look, did you!" he seethed. "I suppose you would have gone right through the trap door if the thing had taken the time to eat me!"

"P-Professor S-s-nape!" Quirrell stuttered, his hand clasped over his heart, and Cassie wanted to punch him in the face, "I was m-merely g-g-going to m-make s-sure n-no one was g-g-going after the S-s-stone, as you w-w-ere - "

"Like hell you were!" Snape snarled.

"A-and wh-what w-were you d-doing here, Miss B-black?" Quirrell asked then. "F-funny, th-that the f-first d-day you're l-let out of c-c-confinement, a t-t-troll makes it's w-w-way in, and I f-f-find you h-h-here?"

Cassie was going to retort when they heard roars that sounded suspiciously like a large mountain troll, followed by the screams of children. Cassie helped Snape to his feet, and he cast a charm to make a splint around his injured leg. She saw Quirrell look back at the door to the forbidden corridor once, and Snape reached his hand out, grabbing Quirrell roughly by the back of the neck to point him in the right direction. He didn't have to say anything to threaten the man further, and they headed towards the commotion together.

They met up with McGonagall just as they were about to enter the bathroom containing the now unconscious troll and the trio of Gryffindors. Seeing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were safe, Cassie stepped out into the hallway, letting the professors to their business, hoping she wouldn't be questioned by McGonagall for not being in the Slytherin common room.

She saw the first-years step out of the bathroom first, and Cassie couldn't help herself; she flung herself towards them, hugging all three of them at once. "Thank Merlin you're all okay!"

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, obviously flustered by the whole ordeal.

"Never mind," Cassie said. "Just don't go chasing mountain trolls next time, yeah?"

The trio went on their way to the Gryffindor common room, and then McGonagall and Snape came out next. McGonagall, rather than questioning Cassie, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Black, get Professor Snape to the hospital wing, will you? I have to get Hagrid here so we can get rid of this damn thing!" she was saying, more to herself than to anyone else, and she started down the corridor. Cassie watched her go, then turned towards Snape.

"Quirrell's in there with it?"

"It's unconscious. He'll be fine." He took a step, and then his leg nearly buckled. Cassie reached out to steady him.

"I didn't realize the bite was that bad!" she said, growing concerned. "You weren't limping that much when we came down here."

"The bite is poisonous," Snape said, wincing as he took another step. "I have the antidote in my stores, I made a supply when I knew we'd be using a cerberus to guard the Stone."

"Okay, I'll get you to the hospital wing and then I'll go to your office - "

"No! No hospital wing," he said sharply, wincing as he continued to limp along. "The fewer people that know what's behind the door, the better."

"But Severus, your leg looks pretty bad - "

"No!" he barked at her. Cassie was thinking that he was just being prideful, that he didn't want Madam Pomfrey seeing him in this state, but she didn't want to argue. So she helped him make the slow, painful journey down to the dungeons, and she got him settled into his bed right away. Once she had his pants and the makeshift splint off, Cassie hurried to find the antidote in his stores.

He drank it without issue, and then she cleaned out the wound the best she could, before settling in beside him. She knew he needed to sleep, but when she looked at him, he looked like he was far from tired.

"So much for patrolling," she said lightly, and he snorted.

"You know what this means, don't you?" he said quietly. "He's after the Stone."

"Yeah," she said, resting her chin on his chest. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Me either."

"What do you think he meant when he referenced it being my first day 'out of confinement', and a troll gets in?" she asked, but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer. Snape looked at her silently for a few moments.

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

"Yes."

"That whatever he's got planned, he's going to frame you for it."

"Well, shit," she said quietly. "That's what I was afraid of."


	13. The Redhead Exes

Cassie woke up late into the night to make sure her indisposed lover took another dose of cerberus antidote. Expecting a swift interaction and then to be able to go back to sleep, she grew concerned when she noticed a sweet, sickening smell engulfing the room that she hadn't noticed earlier.

"Severus?" She gently touched the slumbering Head of Slytherin House's arm, hoping not to startle him awake. His pale bicep was slick with sweat, and she moved her hand to his forehead, finding that it was coated with perspiration. "Oh no," she whispered, and flicked her wrist, lighting the lamps next to the bed. She needed to get a better look at him.

His usual sallow complexion was looking especially haggard, and his raven hair was plastered to his face. She could tell that his breathing was ragged, and even without seeing his leg, she had a hunch as to where the new putrid smell was coming from. Uncovering him, she wasn't surprised that the wound was green and pus-filled, the surrounding skin an angry red and incredibly swollen. She had to get another dose of the antidote in him, and urgently.

"Severus," she said, grabbing the vial from the bedside table and uncorking it, "you need to wake up so you can drink this."

"You need to go back to the owlery," he mumbled, barely audible, not opening his eyes. "Ten points from butterbeer!"

"Okay then." He was incoherent, the poison making him delirious. She either had to figure it out now or get him to Madam Pomfrey. Knowing it probably would be fruitless, she brought the yellow elixir to his lips. He wouldn't drink, and within seconds he started snoring.

She went to his living room, looked through some shelves until she found an empty flask, and went to the bedroom. Grabbing her wand, she moved to his leg, the rotting smell of dying flesh making her gag momentarily. She started to wave her wand slowly over the wound, muttering a healing charm, and green and yellow liquid started to slowly rise out of his skin and into the waiting vial.

Snape started to grunt and writhe, as the movement of the thick sludge coming out of his flesh was painful. Cassie kept going, knowing that the bite needed to be cleaned.

"It hurts, stop," he murmured, his eyes starting to flutter open.

"We're almost finished, Severus," Cassie said softly. The flask was almost full, and his leg was already looking much healthier.

"Good. Then, can we go to the Black Lake? Maybe the giant squid will be out," Snape said, his speech much clearer, and Cassie was hopeful that he was pulling out of his feverish state. She didn't know why he was requesting to go out to the grounds in the middle of the night.

"Not now," she said, corking the flask full of her lover's pus. She walked over to the fireplace and tossed it in, and it shattered, the poisonous matter burning away with a high-pitched hiss. She went back over to the bed and started to dress the wound, a crisp clean bandage appearing from the end of her wand. "You need your rest first."

"Probably best," he responded, his eyes closed, and he started to settle back into the pillow. "Potter and his furry friends might be there."

"Oh?" Cassie said, not sure how else to respond, and she grabbed the antidote again. "Severus, I need you to sit up and open your eyes. You need to drink this, and then we both can go back to sleep."

His eyes fluttered open momentarily but closed again. She placed a hand behind his shoulder to help him sit up and placed the vial to his lips. "Please, you have to drink this, or I'll have to take you to Madam Pomfrey, I don't know how else to make you better."

"Anything for you, Lily." He slowly began to drink. Cassie tipped it back, so he got every last drop. She was taken aback, not sure who he was referring to.

"Okay," she said when he had finished it, letting him lie back. She put the empty bottle down and crawled in next to him, flicking her wrist and darkening the room once again. "You did good, Sev. Go to sleep."

"So nice to hear that from you," he whispered, and turned towards her, nestling his face into the nape of her neck. She noticed that he felt less diaphoretic, which pleased her.

"I suppose," she said quietly.

"Why has it taken so long for us to do this?" he asked. His tone was inquiring, almost childlike.

"What, Severus? Clean each other's gaping wounds?"

"This," he said. "Be in bed together, embrace. It's what I've wanted for so long, Lily."

Even though he was snuggled up to her and she had her arms around him, she suddenly felt stiff. Again, she didn't know how to respond to his disorientation. "Oh, I think we should just go to sleep. "

"You've forgotten about Potter?" he asked, and Cassie's mind went blank for a moment. Was he that out of it, that he was jumping from some childhood memory to one of his current students? Maybe she should take him to the hospital wing after all.

And then she suddenly made the connection. Snape went to school with, and hated, James Potter and his friends. That meant he was also classmates with James' wife, Lily. Was that who he was referring to? Cassie had never heard Snape reference her much before, other than the fact that the Dark Lord had murdered her. But then again, Snape didn't like to talk about his past in detail with Cassie.

Cassie swallowed hard, debating if she should play along, and maybe he'd fall asleep soon, or try to reason with him. "Sure, Severus. But you need your rest. Please, try to sleep, okay?"

"Alright." He didn't say anything after that. His breathing changed, signaling that he had drifted off. Cassie had a hard time falling into a peaceful slumber that night.

The morning came quickly, as they both had classes to get ready for. Cassie felt drained, but she snapped to attention as soon as she woke up, worried how Snape was doing. She breathed a sigh of relief when she laid eyes on him, as he no longer appeared sweaty, and his white skin looked a lot healthier.

"Severus," she said, touching his shoulder, and he woke up immediately.

"Morning," he muttered. She held her breath, waiting for him to call her someone else's name, wondering if he was still confused.

"I need to check your leg," She pulled the covers off him. "It looked pretty bad last night, I had to siphon out a lot of drainage last night. Do you remember any of it?"

His look of surprise gave her an answer. "No. Did I take my second dose of antidote?"

"After some coercing, yes." She opened the bandage and smiled, as the bite looked like it was healing. "Much better!"

"So you didn't go back to your dorm at all last night?"

"Of course not," Cassie said, raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to leave you in that state."

"Foolish!" he spat.

"Sev, you're the one who didn't want to go to the hospital wing. And you're lucky I stayed because you barely knew your own name last night. Your leg would have fallen off by this morning."

"Your dormmates are going to have noticed. I'm going to have to reprimand you when they report you missing all night," he said.

"So what? You'll have to give me detention," she said, shrugging. She was moving about the room, starting to get ready. Snape sat on the edge of the bed, then stood to gingerly test out his injured leg.

"Leave it to you, to _want _detention," he muttered, limping his way to his bureau.

"If it's with you, then sure. And chances are, they won't say anything anyway," she said nonchalantly. She started to head towards the bathroom, intending to bathe.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, slowly following her.

"There were plenty of nights I was gone the last term. They're kind of used to it," she said, turning on the water to the bathtub.

"What?" he asked, his tone changing. She was regretting discussing the topic all of a sudden. "And what _exactly _were you doing that you were gone all night?"

Cassie bit her bottom lip. Maybe if she stayed silent he'd forget what they were talking about.

"_Black!_" he snarled. There was no way he was going to be forgetting anything that morning.

She sighed. "Are you asking me as my Head of House, or as my..."

"Your what? What does it matter?"

"Because we're getting into past relationship territory, Severus, and I don't know if we're ready for that - "

"It has nothing to do with that!" he barked, literal spit flying at her, and she folded her arms across her chest. "What I would like to know is what dangerous, imbecilic activities you were up to because Merlin knows you have a knack for them!"

"Nothing like that! I was just with Charlie some nights, okay?" He stared at her, and she couldn't tell if he was caught off guard or was so infuriated that he was at a loss for words. When he didn't speak for a few moments, she started to climb into the tub.

"Doing what?" he asked finally, his voice low and silky. He was trying to contain himself.

"Is that a trick question?" she asked, becoming annoyed. She suspected he was starting to grow jealous when he had no right to be. "What do you think we were doing?"

They were going about their morning rituals, but angrily. "So you were running about the castle in the middle of the night, getting your rocks off with the beloved Gryffindor Quidditch star, all the while maintaining such a squeaky-clean reputation with the staff, making us trust you - " he started in on her, and she knew when he was referring to 'the staff' trusting her, it was just him.

Annoyance turned to anger very quickly. "Oh, I wasn't just running around the castle, Professor Snape! _We_ were running around the grounds, even during the night, and _we _were going into the Forbidden Forest. Do you remember that little clearing you found me in? That rock I was sitting on fits two people, you know!"

"I should give you detention from now until graduation!" he sneered at her.

"For what? Having a boyfriend before you?" she challenged, and he rounded on her, backing her up against the bathroom counter. His arms were planted on either side of her, keeping her from escaping his wrath.

"Is that what you think this is? That I'm jealous of some teenage, broom-riding, freckle-faced Weasley?" He looked so bitter that she barely believed that this man and the one cuddling up to her in bed last night was the same person.

"I don't know! Are you?" She went to duck under his arm and move away from him, but he blocked her. She glared at him, knowing he was just going to grow nastier with his insults unless they stopped the argument now.

"I'm disgusted," he sneered lowly, scrunching up his nose, "that to feel some sort of self-worth, you let some manky dimwit touch you."

"Lovely," Cassie said, sarcasm dripping from the word. "Now you'd better let me pass, Severus, before I make you!"

He moved and she stormed out of the bathroom. He followed closely, or at least as quickly as he could considering he was sporting a limp. "Was it the stimulating conversation an empty-headed Quidditch star can offer that appealed to you? Or maybe it was the impressive way he could _catch _a _ball_ with his _hand? _Lord knows that takes so much talent!" he was spewing as he came after her. Cassie took a deep breath, and feeling like her theory about Lily Potter was being proven true. She knew that James was a Quidditch player as well. Snape was projecting whatever school-age resentment he had leftover onto her.

She was trying to hold her tongue. Maybe if she just reached the door and got into the corridor, she could avoid the fight altogether, and he would cool off.

"Did he even know where to touch you?" Snape jeered. She knew he was lost in his head, probably not even realizing that he was talking to her, and not the memory of a girl from so long ago. "If you gave him a diagram, would he even know how to read it?"

"Severus!" Cassie shouted, turning towards him, infuriated now. He was looking at her, but it was like he was seeing through her. Even so, she couldn't help herself when she said, "_I'm not Lily!" _and then stormed through the door.

He didn't chase after her. She didn't know what effect that jarring statement had on him, but he didn't make an appearance at breakfast. She heard murmurs in the halls that morning that Professor Snape was on the warpath during his lessons, and she dreaded having class with him that day. But even so, she worried about him.

The time for Potions came, and he stormed in like usual, going to stand in front of the class. "Buoyancy Solution, page one hundred twelve," he announced, his voice so low that it was barely audible. He didn't seem noticeably angry, which Cassie thought might be a good sign. She got started, thinking she was off to a decent start with chopping ingredients, when suddenly, the Potions Master was right behind her.

"Black," he hissed, "Forgot how to prep your ecklonia uniformly in the first two minutes, eh?"

"I - I don't think so - " she started, but he was on a mission, and he would not be deterred.

"Get out," he said, not needing to raise his voice. Every pair of eyes drifted their way, but no one dared say anything. Cassie was at a loss, knowing he was not in the mood for an argument. He wasn't even taking points or assigning detention, he just wanted her out of his sight. She packed up her station and left without a word.

She was able to keep a stiff upper lip for the remainder of the day. Her first instinct was to avoid him, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt compelled to see him. She didn't want to let this fester, or let a stupid argument ruin whatever it was they had between them. She wanted to fight for them.

After dinner, she went to the Potions classroom. When he looked up from the papers he was grading, his coal-black eyes were shooting daggers.

"Get out," he said in the same tone he had used in the class that day, but this time, it didn't have the same influence on her.

"No."

"It's not up for debate!"

"You're right," she said calmly, approaching his desk. "It's not, because I'm not leaving until we talk - "

"Out!" he shouted, standing suddenly. Cassie turned towards the door, waving her wand and slamming it shut, ensuring that they weren't going to be interrupted.

"This isn't how it works!" Cassie countered. "We're not leaving this unresolved, so we can avoid it, and then our relationship goes to shit!"

"What relationship?" he hissed at her, his eyes narrowing. Always trying to be cruel, to keep people at a distance. But she saw right through him.

"Don't do that. You think you're just going to hurt me, and then I'll leave, and then we can just go back to being miserable?"

"I was fine before we started this mess," he responded curtly. "I'll be fine after."

"Well, I won't be!" Cassie said, "because believe it or not, I care about you a great deal, actually! Even after you judged me unfairly for my past relationship like an immature asshole."

He was staring at her silently, and she could see the gears spinning in his head. Finally, he said, "How do you know?"

Cassie took a few seconds, wanting to be careful as they approached the topic. Obviously, he was sensitive about it. "I need you to be more specific."

"About her."

"Lily?"

He visibly flinched at her name being said out loud, like someone had slapped him. It made Cassie wanted to reach out to comfort him, but she stayed in her spot, sensing that he wouldn't respond to it well. "Yes, her!" he shouted.

"You thought I was her last night. When you were fevered."

He looked taken aback at the revelation, and then he sat down in his chair again. His eyes, which had been constricted in aggravation, widened in awe. Cassie let him have a few minutes of silence, not knowing what was going through his head, but assuming it was incredibly painful. Finally, he said, "I'm sorry."

Cassie went around the desk to him and squatted down so that their faces were level. She placed her hands in his, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Cassie sighed but didn't press the issue. "We should look at your leg again, make sure it's not getting worse."

"I had Filch change the bandage earlier today," he replied. Not being able to help herself, she started to snigger.

"What?" he snapped.

"Bet it's not as fun having your pants off around him," she said, and he grabbed her, pulling the laughing girl into his lap and covering her with kisses.

* * *

Life at Hogwarts went on as usual for the next few days, or as usual as it could, considering that Cassie was secretly sleeping with her Potions professor. That, and she was pretty sure her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was going to frame her for something sinister, not to mention that Hagrid had reported finding more unicorn blood in the Forbidden Forest. But Cassie also had her studies to worry about, assuming that she'd score high enough on her end of year exams to become an Auror, so she was staying pretty busy.

Nonetheless, she spent almost all of her spare time with Snape. When they spent time out in the open none of the staff or students questioned it, as their behavior wasn't any different from other school years. It was a plausible cover for them and this particular Tuesday night was no different. She was in his classroom, working on her homework as he brewed a nausea potion to restock the hospital wing. It was a simple elixir to make, especially for the Potions Master's abilities, but Cassie found herself distracted as she watched him practice his craft. He always got so engrossed in making his potions, his focus drawn to the bubbling liquid beneath him, scrupulous care given to every step. It was enthralling for her to witness it. And for whatever reason, tonight it made her want to jump his bones.

She cleared her throat, trying to get back into the grueling task of finishing her essay for Professor Vector's class. Tried, and then failed. Suddenly, she was standing, and then crossing over to Snape, intending to come up behind him, and wrap her arms around him. Maybe she'd reach down towards his crotch, get right to the point.

She was a few feet away from him when footsteps entering the classroom startled her. Professor Sprout came in unannounced, giving Cassie a friendly nod hello, and asked Snape about brewing a solution to help her snargaluff pods grow. Cassie went back to her seat, tried to get back to her homework, and found herself watching Snape as he chatted with Professor Sprout.

Now, she was watching him in awe as he interacted with his colleague. She was taking in his mannerisms, loving his calm demeanor as he spoke with someone he was comfortable with and even enjoyed being around. He was such a different person when he was with the other professors, versus when he was with the students. It was a marvelous thing to see.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Boy, just being in the room with the man was distracting for her. She needed to get a hold of herself, something she repeated in her mind numerous times a day. But then she'd catch sight of him and his towering frame, and his commanding presence and dark features, and she'd find herself lost in him again.

That night, she had to go back to the common room early, as Snape had to patrol the corridors. But she had gotten an idea, something she'd execute during Potions the next day. It was something that she wasn't sure if she'd be able to go through with or not, but it made her heart pound and put a smile on her face.

Cassie did find her bravery, and as she waited for the Potions Master to enter his classroom that day, she found that her palms were especially sweaty and her heart was beating so swiftly that it might leap right out of her chest.

He burst into the room, swooping down the aisle, declaring what the lesson plan was for the day. She immediately caught his eye. She knew her plan had worked because he stuttered, if only for a bit, and kept going with his short lecture. Then the students were told to start on their potion.

Cassie had worked on a charm for the last week or so that revealed a rather provocative appearance, but only to an intended target, and today was the day that she had used it. To all of her classmates, she looked completely normal in her school uniform. But to Snape, her cleavage was exposed, her skin especially glowing and dewy. Her Slytherin skirt was so short, that when she bent over to pick up an item she might have accidentally dropped in front of Snape's desk, it revealed the bright purple thong she was wearing underneath. There was a particularly strong scent of her pheromones that wafted specifically towards him, and it didn't matter where he was standing.

She was glad that the potion they were brewing wasn't especially complicated, because most of her time was spent watching out of the corner of her eye for his reactions. He still walked around the room to critique the other students, but she was thrilled that he was circling her desk more frequently than usual, getting closer and closer to her every time he came to examine her work.

When the class was done, she made a point to take her time packing up, and she could tell that the Head of Slytherin was having a hard time keeping his mouth shut as he sat behind his desk, waiting for the last student to leave.

"What are you _doing?_" he choked out, and Cassie smiled at him.

"What do you mean, Professor?"

He stood up, moving around the desk to approach her, a hungry look in his eyes. Cassie started to move towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but I have to get to my next class," she said sweetly.

"My office, tonight," he said, his voice gravelly with need, and she smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Yes, sir," she answered him, playing her little game, and she knew she'd be in for it. For the rest of the day, she had a difficult time concentrating, knowing that she'd be with him that night, but it was the price to pay. She made a point not to look at him at dinner, just to aggravate him even more.

She knew it had worked as soon as she entered his office. He was sitting at his desk, and when she walked in, he flicked his wand, slammed the door shut, and locked it. She started to walk around the desk toward him.

"Stay where you are," he commanded, standing, and started to cast sound-shielding charms around the office. Cassie bit her lip nervously, but obeyed, staying in front of his desk. So far, they'd only had to make sure the classroom was sound-proof, not his office.

He walked behind her, then placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down towards the desk. "So you want to play games, do you, Miss Black?"

"Yes, Professor," she said, continuing to use the formality like earlier in the day. She giggled when he lifted up her skirt, revealing the bright purple thong and butt cheeks.

"You are a naughty thing," he purred, "Wearing something like this in _my _class." He massaged her bottom, his warm hand on her skin making her moan with pleasure. "What do you think the boys who saw you were thinking?"

"I placed a charm, Professor," Cassie replied, smiling. "It's only for you."

"Is that so?" Snape said. "Regardless, I think you ought to be punished, distracting your professor like that."

"If that's what you choose, sir."

The warm hand left her bottom, and then came down with a hard smack, making Cassie cry out. She stood up in surprise, and Snape gripped her arm, pulling her around the desk with him. He sat down in his chair, pulling her across his lap, making sure her skirt was lifted up again. Then, without warning, he smacked her again, this time harder.

"Do you deserve this, Miss Black?" he asked her, his deep voice like warm butter as it reached her ears, a sharp contrast to the harsh stinging of his spanking.

"Yes, Professor Snape," she gasped, and his hand came down on her ass again and again. It hurt, but she was loving every second of it. Her cries that echoed around the dungeon room only seemed to spur him on, his blows alternating between firm and gentle. She knew her backside was going to have lasting imprints of his large hand, evidence of their secret activities. Just as she was sure she couldn't take another second of it, she felt him shift her panties over, and his fingers started to probe her. His thumb started to slowly circle her sensitive nub, two digits diving inside of her without pause. She started to pant, overtaken with pleasure, and he spoke again.

"You definitely don't deserve _this_," he said, his voice smooth and dangerous. She was about to agree with him, but found that she was unable to form coherent words at the moment. She cried out as she came instead.

When she stopped trembling, she pulled herself off his lap, coming to rest on her knees on the floor. Like a crazed woman, she started to work at getting his pants open and down, and soon she had his erection free and in her hands. She gave it a few long, firm strokes, and lowered her head, taking the tip of his cock into her mouth.

"Good girl," he groaned, tilting his head back, and the sound of his voice alone spurred her on. Bobbing her head up and down, she continued to pleasure him with her tongue and lips, enjoying the noises he was making just as much as he was enjoying the sensations she was giving him. When he finished, she swallowed every drop he gave her, and there they were in his office, a tired, panting mess once again.

"Well," Cassie said after a few minutes, "it's getting late, I'd better get back before the girls notice I'm gone for the night."

"Let them," Snape said, pulling her to her feet and into a tight embrace. "If they tattle, I'll just have to give you detention and we can do this all over again."


	14. The Mirror

It was Saturday morning, and not just any old Saturday morning. It was the day that Gryffindor and Slytherin would be facing off in a Quidditch match. Cassie had gotten to her dorm late the night before but had slept in her bed for once. Her dormmates were chatting excitedly about the upcoming game, anticipating an afternoon of entertainment. Much of the school had been buzzing in the previous week and not just because the rival houses were finally going to have a go at each other. Harry Potter was going to be playing in his first match as Seeker.

Cassie considered going, but tutoring hours needed to be offered and watching the sport never been a top priority for her, except for when she had been dating Charlie. So she volunteered to be in the library for most of the afternoon. Her fellow tutors were grateful, as even the ones that usually didn't care to go to were excited to see Potter play.

"So you're just going to sit in the library with Madam Pince all day?" Laanstra asked Cassie, scrunching up her nose in disgust. "I mean, it's not like any of the students are going to be inside doing their homework, they're all going to be at the game, too!" She leaned towards her mirror, getting a better look at herself so she could use her wand to apply eyeliner.

Cassie shrugged, then started to gather her long locks into a ponytail. "Maybe not. Even if one kid needs help, someone has to be there. And if it's slow, I'll just work on my homework."

"Well, you probably need the extra time," Danika piped up from across the room, giggling.

"What do you mean by that?" Cassie pulled on some robes over her uniform, but she knew where this conversation was headed.

"You're gone all hours of the night. Can't imagine you're off studying into the wee hours of the morning!" the Slytherin seventh-year continued, and the other girls in the dorm started to cackle along with her. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"No wonder she doesn't want to watch Quidditch," Laanstra said slyly, now applying a thick layer of bright red lipstick. "Reminds her too much of the previous Gryffindor seeker?"

"No, no," Danika guffawed, "with as busy as she's been, I reckon she's completely forgotten about Weasley!" More laughing. Cassie sighed, grabbed her bag laden with textbooks and headed towards the common room.

Laanstra, who had hastily finished putting on her full face of makeup so she could chase after her, pressed on. "Seriously now Black, who is the new boy-toy? Because we've been wracking our brains, and we can't figure it out! You didn't exactly keep Weasley a secret last year, so why sneak around with this one? Is it a Mudblood? Or a Hufflepuff?"

"Oh, just thought I'd give your fabulous minds a little exercise," Cassie said dryly, and the Slytherin prefect scoffed.

"You know Black, you really ought to be nicer to me, because I could just turn you over to Professor Snape for being gone all the time. Then your little romance will be over," the girl sneered at her.

Babbs, who had been sitting over by the fireplace with a few of his mates, suddenly got up and jumped over the couch to join the conversation. "Yeah, Black, and then you'd be free to fuck me. On second thought, maybe Laanstra and I should do our duty as prefects and turn you in!" he said, winking at her.

"Not in a million years, Babbs," Cassie replied coolly.

"What, can't get enough of blood traitor meat?" He grinned as he took a few steps towards her and ran his fingers through her hair. Everyone in the common room was watching the scene unfold now, and Cassie was ready to curse the lot of them.

"No, Babbs," Cassie said, reaching up to place a hand on the prefect's cheek, using the movement as a distraction as she slowly moved her free hand to her pocket. "I just don't date boys with itchy crotches."

Harrison looked taken aback, removing his hand from her hair. "What are you - " he started to question, and then her hex must have taken effect, because he started to wail, his hands going to grip his groin. The bystanders started to whoop and holler, as Slytherins typically found pleasure in each other's discomfort in times like these.

"Black, you bitch!" Babbs shrieked as Laanstra rushed to his side, but the girl also seemed apprehensive about touching him, and Cassie let out a snort of laughter.

"Better go see Madam Pomfrey, that doesn't seem good," Cassie said as she headed out, "after you rat me out to Professor Snape, of course." She was satisfied, even though she knew she'd be serving some detentions. Happy to be away from her housemates, she grimaced when she heard footsteps behind her only seconds later.

"Wait up, cousin!" She heard the out-of-breath voice of Draco, and her contentedness as quickly squashed.

"Good morning," she said, trying to hardest to be polite because most of their interactions quickly turned sour.

"Babbs is an idiot," Draco matched her stride as they walked through the dungeons. "But that was brilliant, what you did!"

"Saw that, did you?"

"I think the whole house saw that," he answered her. "You'd think they'd learn not to mess with you by now."

Cassie was wary, instantly suspicious that her first-year cousin was trying to butter her up for something. But she reminded herself that he was family, that this was his first year at the school, and that he would benefit from her influence. She tried to be patient.

"You'd think," she replied. "Not that I condone hexing other students, Draco."

Draco scoffed. "You have to teach me that one!"

Cassie sighed wearily. Maybe she wasn't such a good influence on him, after all. "Are you going to the match?"

"Well, yeah! Wouldn't want to miss Potter making a complete ass of himself, now would I?"

"You sound quite sure of yourself," Cassie replied as they ascended the staircase.

"He's never even been on a broom before coming here, there's no way he won't!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, there must be a reason for picking him in his first year, don't you think?"

"Because he's Saint Potter," Draco snarled. "And Father agrees, no one would have given him a second thought if he wasn't the Boy Who Lived! Did you hear? Someone's given him a Nimbus 2000!" he kept going, and once her cousin had mentioned Lucius, Cassie started to tune him out. He kept complaining as they walked through the entrance hall and into breakfast, and she even had the pleasure of having him sit by her as she tried to eat, which was a rare occasion.

She glanced over at the Gryffindor table as Draco continued to drone on about the unfairness that was Potter being on the Gryffindor team. Harry looked like he was going to be sick, but it looked like the others around him were doing their best to comfort him. At least the boy had a support system.

Cassie knew that Snape was going to the game, as it would be odd for him not to attend when his own house was playing. But between the two of them, they were planning to keep an eye on Quirrell's whereabouts. Cassie still didn't know if the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was going to the game, so she waited for Snape in the entrance hall to find out.

He pulled her aside as soon as he came out of the Great Hall. "He's going to the match," he murmured.

"Good," Cassie replied. "So he's not going to go after the Stone."

"Apparently not," Snape said, "Even so, I want you to go up to the third floor once or twice, just to make sure nothing is amiss. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Cassie said, a bit surprised, "But won't Dumbledore be in the castle?"

"Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on Quirrell, and you by extension," Snape reminded her. "He might have his own matters to attend to."

"I expect part of your teacher's salary for this," Cassie smirked. She saw something glimmering in the professor's eyes, perhaps a snarky retort, but he kept it to himself. A group of students walked past them. Just as they were about to part ways for the day, she added, "Oh, and by the way, you'll probably need to put me in detention for the next week or so."

He raised an eyebrow. "Now what?" Harrison Babbs burst into the entrance hall from the dungeons stairwell, sweating profusely and still holding his loins in his hands, followed by a gaggle of Slytherins. As soon as they saw Snape and Cassie standing together, they started to rush over, Babbs looking like he was holding back tears.

"He deserved it!" Cassie said quickly, before stifling a laugh. The Slytherin prefect hobbled over towards the Head of House with his junk in his grasp.

"Just go!" Snape snapped, not looking thrilled with having to deal with the situation, and off Cassie went to the library.

As she had predicted, with the majority of the staff and students at the Quidditch pitch, the library was nearly empty. Cassie was able to get a good start on her homework that had been piling up since her evenings had been preoccupied. Twice, she mumbled something to the strict librarian about needing to stretch her legs and use the bathroom and ventured to the third floor to make sure nothing seemed out the ordinary. The second time she went, she even pressed her ear up the door and could hear the three-headed dog snoring away. So that meant Quirrell hadn't gotten brave enough to venture back to the castle while everyone was distracted at the game, at least not yet. Cassie figured the day was just a rather uneventful one and continued to work on memorizing advanced potion recipes.

The game ended, and she could hear students in the hallways speaking excitedly to one another. She expected a few to wander in for some homework help, but none did before her hours were up. She left the library to head back down to the dungeons. Only when she was back in the common room did she catch wind of Gryffindor winning the match, and what had happened.

"I told you all he'd make a complete fool of himself, nearly falling off his broom!" Draco was saying to Crabbe, Goyle, and a bunch of other first-years. "The arse barely knows how to fly!"

"And yet he still caught the Snitch, didn't he?" one of the older students groaned. "Doesn't matter that his broom went haywire, does it? Slytherin still lost!"

"Went haywire?" Cassie asked, interrupting. "What do you mean?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess a Nimbus 2000 is too much broom for the likes of Potter. It looked like it was trying to buck him off, nearly plummeted to his death. Rotten luck that he didn't."

Cassie immediately went to Snape's office. The students didn't seem to think Harry's broom acting up was a big deal, but it was. The charms cast on them prevented anything from interfering with them except for powerful Dark magic, which meant something malicious was done to it on purpose.

He was pacing his office when she entered, looking flustered. "Did someone see you inside the castle today?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Madam Pince," she said. "What happened?"

"Quirrell jinxed the broom," Snape explained readily, his teeth bared, looking like he was ready to tear someone apart.

"It was him for sure?"

He ignored her question, continuing to pace. "I need to speak with Dumbledore. I followed Potter to Hagrid's, go there and make sure he gets back to the Gryffindor common room for the evening."

"You don't think Quirrell would try something again - "

"Just do it!" he snapped, and for a moment, Cassie was ready to tell him off for speaking to her in that manner. But she knew he was upset, having just watched someone try to murder his childhood friend's son in front of the whole school.

She took a split second to grab his hand and give it a quick squeeze. Then she was off at a run, because she didn't know what Quirrell was capable of at this point. Hopefully, once Snape and Dumbledore spoke, Quirrell would be arrested and taken from the castle, and then he would be out of their lives.

Hagrid's hut looked so cozy and unassuming from a distance. Cassie debated if she should just go inside, knowing Hagrid probably had some tea on. He would welcome her with open arms. But something in the air felt malevolent just then, and Cassie felt the need to be on alert. So she stayed a couple of hundred feet away from the hut, watching. The sun was starting to go down, and the trees in the Forbidden Forest were looked darker and taller, their branches looking like gnarled arms, adding to the ominous feeling she couldn't shake.

Cassie was slowly pacing, making sure she was seeing all angles of Hagrid's home. She was wondering how much longer Harry was going to stay when she turned towards the Forest again. She startled, as a figure was suddenly in her view. Quirrell, purple turban and all, was suddenly there, a few hundred feet in front of the tree line. How he had managed to appear there without making any noise, she didn't know.

He wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was there. Rather, he was looking right at her, a small, crooked smile on his face. Cassie was rooted to her spot, standing between the wizard and the hut that contained Harry, and she wasn't about to move.

"Professor," Cassie said politely, giving him a small nod.

"M-miss Black," he said, walking towards her. "W-what b-b-brings you out h-here?"

"Oh," she said nonchalantly, and she put her hand into her robes, pulling out her wand and leaving it poised at her side, "just out for an evening stroll."

He stopped walking immediately, eyeing her wand with apprehension. "I-I n-noticed y-you w-weren't a-at the match t-t-today," he replied. She noticed his right hand was clenching and releasing over and over, and she knew he was wondering if he should go for his wand. "S-stuck i-inside at the l-library?"

"What a funny thing to notice, considering how busy you were."

"I-I a-also n-notice," he said, and the small grin on his face grew ever so slightly, "Th-that y-you're out h-here, w-where Potter is, w-where th-there is n-no one around."

Cassie's stomach turned over. So that was his threat, to possibly kill Potter out here when no other witnesses were around besides Hagrid, and then blame her for it. Her wand was almost starting to vibrate in her hand as she anticipated its use. She didn't want to start something with the demented professor, but she wouldn't hesitate if need be. All she needed was a sign that he was going to go through with his plan.

Just then, she heard the creak of a door opening, and Hagrid's booming voice.

"Ah, Professor Quirrell!" he greeted warmly, "An' Cassie! What brings you two here?"

Cassie used Quirrell's stuttering to her advantage, quickly speaking over him. "Professor Quirrell was just telling me how much he was craving one of your rock cakes, Hagrid! But Professor McGonagall sent me to fetch Harry and bring him to the festivities in the common room." She glanced at Harry, who looked very tired as he squeezed past Hagrid. Ron and Hermione were also there. "And the other two, of course. Can't have a proper celebration without them."

"My rock cakes, o' course!" Hagrid said happily, gesturing for Quirrell to join him. Cassie hurried the trio of Gryffindors along as the disheartened-looking professor walked past them and into Hagrid's hut. She felt bad leaving Hagrid alone with the man but assumed he had no reason to harm the gentle half-giant without Harry there.

"Let's go," Cassie said, trying to keep a calm demeanor as they walked towards the castle. She kept casting glances back behind them, making sure there wasn't a suspicious-looking figure suddenly appearing along the treeline again. She half-listened to them talk about the game and Ron mentioning something about keeping an eye on Snape, but she was so focused on making sure that Quirrell didn't suddenly appear again that she didn't hear a lot of what they were saying.

She got them back to the Gryffindor common room, and once she knew they were climbing through the portrait, she went to Snape's quarters. She only had to wait for him for a few minutes before he joined her there, and he looked just as livid as when she had left him.

"Is Quirrell getting sacked?" Cassie asked ardently, standing up from the loveseat when he stormed in. "Can we watch?"

"No," he growled, his black cloak billowing behind him as he went straight for his small collection of liquor.

"Why not? Is it not proper etiquette to watch him get his ass dragged out of here?"

"No, he's not getting sacked!" he snarled, pouring himself a rather large drink, and taking a swig.

"What?" Cassie was dumbfounded. "How is that even possible?"

"Because the Headmaster said he's not, that's how it's possible!" Snape spat, and then he stormed into the bedroom, starting to pull off his cloak and robes.

"Is he off his rocker?"

"I think we've established long ago that he is," Snape replied curtly. "But for the time being, Quirrell needs to be closely observed."

"Did Dumbledore say why?"

"Albus Dumbledore has his reasons," Snape growled dangerously, "And for the time being, the likes of you and I are not privy to them."

"But he tried to kill Harry - "

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?" he roared. Cassie, who had walked up to him, intending to rub his shoulders to calm him, suddenly jumped back in surprise.

"Severus Snape!" she snapped, pointing a finger in his face, "Get yourself under control - "

He suddenly turned on her, grabbing the wrist of the hand that was pointing at him, roughly yanking it to her side. "I don't need some little girl in my quarters, telling me what to do!" he snarled, his face inches from hers. "Get out!"

"You really are an asshole sometimes, you know, that Severus?" she said, yanking her wrist from his grasp. "I'm not the enemy, here! I went to Hagrid's like you asked, and got Harry back to his common room - "

"Such an inconvenience, I'm sure!" he sneered, and she fought back the urge to punch him in the balls right then.

"And Quirrell showed up!" she exclaimed. "Appeared out of nowhere by the Dark Forest, commenting that there was no one around!" She stormed towards the living room. "Maybe next time, I'll leave you to do it, that way I won't get framed for murdering Harry freaking Potter - "

He had followed her grabbed her again, this time to stop her. "Wait, Cassie!"

"Oh, what?" she said, exasperated. "Now I get to stay? Will you make up your fucking mind?"

"I'm sorry, Cassie," he said.

"Good!" She pulled her arm from his iron-clad grip yet again. As she looked at him and his defeated stance, she debated if she should just leave for the night. But she decided against it, because even though she was sick of the frequent mood swings, all she wanted was his touch. She sighed, feeling a bit demoralized by her desire to want him near her even though he had just screamed at her. She gently grabbed his hand, leading him to the bedroom and pulling him into her arms.

Cassie knew they would be stepping up surveillance on Quirrell, but she had no idea the level that Snape had in mind until she witnessed his new obsession. She was certain that he was no longer sleeping. He patrolled the corridors at all hours of the night, even when other staff were on duty. Reminding him numerous times that his colleagues were capable of making sure nothing was amiss even without knowing everything they did, he would grow temperamental, shouting at her all over again. She was starting to spend more time in her dormitory. She wanted to help keep Harry and the Stone safe, but she needed to rest and keep concentrating on her studies as much as she could.

Her relationship with Snape continued but was strained, as he seemed to lose the ability to relax as he grew more and more sleep-deprived. Finally, a few days before Christmas break started, she decided she had enough of watching him bumble about, exhausted and miserable.

"I will patrol all night," she told him firmly as they were seated in his office, "and you are going to sleep all damn night, Sev!"

"You will do no such thing," he growled irritably. "What if you get caught, or Quirrell is up to something and frames you for it?"

"I'll be careful."

"I won't allow it!" he declared, propping his head in his hand, looking like he could barely keep himself awake. But his argument was futile, as she had already slipped a sleeping draught into the tea he had been sipping. As soon as she noticed him actually start to drift off, she went to his side, using a charm to keep him upright and floating off the ground a few inches, and she guided him to his bed.

Once she had him undressed and all tucked in for the night, she set off for her secret patrol. She could have gone without walking around the castle all night and nothing would have happened, as professors Flitwick and Trelawney were on duty, but she couldn't bring herself to breach Snape's trust any more than she already had. So off she went to make sure Quirrell wasn't somehow going to sneak into Gryffindor tower or the third floor corridor, hoping to not get caught while doing it.

For the first few hours, she didn't see either policing professors, and only had to sidestep into empty classrooms to avoid Peeves a couple of times. Her only concern was going back and forth between the Gryffindor common room and the third-floor corridor that housed the cerberus, as she assumed Potter wouldn't be aimlessly wandering the corridors that night. She was caught off guard then when around two in the morning, she rounded the corner and walked almost head-first into Dumbledore.

"Oh," she said in surprise, clutching at her heart. "Headmaster, I didn't expect to see you there!"

"Good evening, Miss Black," he said calmly, adorned in a deep purple sleeping robe, looking like he had just been taking a casual stroll. "Or shall I say, good morning? It's hard to judge at this time, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose," Cassie said, trying to muster a sincere smile, thinking she was in deep trouble now. "Headmaster, I was just - "

"Out patrolling at Professor Snape's request, I presume?" he asked casually. He pulled a caramel from his pocket, starting to unwrap it. At the blunt mention of Snape's fixation, Cassie let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Not really at his request," she confessed, looking around a bit, hoping that no one else was listening. "He needed to sleep, so I slipped him a sleeping draught. He didn't want me out doing this, in case someone caught me."

"Well, no harm done," Dumbledore said, placing the caramel in his mouth, the sticky candy muffling his speech some. He started to walk, and Cassie matched his easygoing stride, not sure what direction they were headed in. "As you are cognizant of sensitive information that most of the Hogwarts staff are not."

"Thank you, Headmaster," she said. "But I have to ask. Why am I?"

Dumbledore chewed on his candy for a moment, looking as if he were deep in thought, taking time before responding. "Severus is, as you know by now, one of my most trusted allies. I thought it important that he has someone that he can trust with the same burdens I bestow upon him."

Cassie nodded, feeling somewhat satisfied with the answer he gave her. "But, Headmaster - "

"You are wondering about Professor Quirrell," Dumbledore finished for her, "and why I have allowed him to stay."

"Yes, exactly that."

"Only time will reveal his true intentions. I must ask that you, like Severus, have patience and trust me for the time being."

Cassie stayed silent, wanting to argue with him, but knowing that it was best to keep her mouth shut. Not having paid attention to where they had been walking, Cassie noticed that they were outside of a classroom, and Dumbledore held out his arm, gesturing for her to go inside ahead of him.

"There is something that I must ask of you, Miss Black," he said. "It will only take a few minutes, and then I will allow you to head to your bed and get some much-needed rest."

Cassie went in, finding a dark, abandoned-looking classroom with desks and chairs piled high to the ceiling. In the center of it, was a magnificent mirror with a golden frame that stood to the ceiling.

"What is it?" she asked, her heart starting to pound in her chest, although she couldn't pinpoint the reason as to why. It looked pure and unassuming as it sat undisturbed in the middle of the room.

"I want you to go up to it," Dumbledore said quietly, not answering her question. "Look into it. Nothing more."

Cassie took a deep breath, taking a moment to look at the Headmaster. He was standing between her and the door, his long arms folded over his chest. He looked calm but defiant at the same time. She didn't know why she had the urge to flee, but she knew that there was no way he was going to allow her to do so right then.

She slowly moved towards the mirror and looked inside. At first, all she saw was herself standing timidly in front of it in her school robes, but then a background started to take shape. There was a toppled-over building behind her, and she started to move around the classroom to get a better look. When she recognized it, she gasped, as it looked like the ruined remains of the Ministry of Magic. Bits of smoking rubble were all around her and golden statues in pieces were strewn about, looking like it had been demolished.

Then she noticed two figures standing on either side of her, and when she recognized them, she screamed. To her left was her father, his serpent-like features unchanged since the last day she had seen him. His face was smug and proud, and he had his long-fingered, pale hand on her shoulder. To her right was Bellatrix, her wild dark curls over her shoulders, her beautiful face in a manic grin. Her arm was wrapped around Cassie's waist. Had they been anyone else, they might have looked like a happy little family of three. Cassie, however, wanted to puke.

"What is it?" she repeated, her voice shaking now. She wanted to pull her eyes away from the image, but she couldn't. Now, Lord Voldemort was bending down, picking up the head of a statue, throwing it towards a pile of rubble, and laughing heartily as it bounced around. Cassie was just glad that it wasn't a real person's head.

"What do you see?" Dumbledore asked. Had she looked at him, she would have seen the obvious concern etched on his features.

"Does it show the future?" she whispered.

"No," he said, and Cassie doubled over, trying to catch her breath. Dumbledore came to her side, helping her move away from the reflection. He took out his wand, magically pulling two chairs from one of the stacks so they could sit across from one another. "Cassie, what did you see?"

Cassie looked up at him, wondering if it was against her better judgment to tell him. But she figured there was no way around it at this point. "I saw the Ministry, fallen. Completely in ruins."

She could tell that Dumbledore felt apprehensive at her answer, but was trying to hide it. "I see. And you were standing in front of it?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

She was shaking now, trying to fight back the tears forming in her eyes. "No."

"Who was there with you?"

"My parents." Dumbledore was not able to hide his shock now, and Cassie wanted to flee. "Headmaster, what does it mean?"

He looked at her silently for a few moments before answering, drawing out her agony. Then, he said, "The Mirror of Erised shows us the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts."

Dumbledore allowed her to leave the classroom alone then, not questioning whether she was going back to the Slytherin common room or not. Cassie, who left at a dead run with tears streaming down her face, didn't even know where she was heading, just knowing she had to get away.


	15. Into the Forest

Snape, who had not been afforded the whole night's rest that Cassie had intended for him, was now very much awake. He had roused out of his blissful slumber with a start around five in the morning, not really knowing why, and had immediately taken to the castle's corridors to continue his neurotic guarding of the Stone. There, he had swiftly run into an uncharacteristically purposeful looking Dumbledore, who had beckoned him to his office to discuss the matter of what Cassie had seen in the Mirror of Erised.

Snape, naturally, wasn't thrilled with the events of the night, especially because he had only been hearing about them after the fact.

"What were you thinking, Dumbledore?" he lashed out immediately. "You can't tell me that you felt the girl was going to see something _good_ in the blasted mirror, or you wouldn't have brought her there in the first place!"

"I was merely inquisitive, Severus, and as she was out on a stroll in the middle of the night anyway, I thought it might be a curious experiment," Dumbledore said casually, and the Headmaster's placid demeanor only enraged him further.

"You speak to me like I'm a buffoon, Dumbledore!" he growled, pacing yet again in front of the grand desk that his silver-haired companion sat at.

"I am well aware that you are not," the older wizard said, "and I think it wise that you calm yourself, as to keep this discussion as advantageous as possible."

"I am calm!" Snape shouted. "How could I not be, knowing that you ambushed my student in the middle of the night, taking her to a mirror that showed her over throwing the moronic government with her heinous, murdering parents that have fueled her nightmares since she was a child!"

"Severus," Dumbledore continued on calmly, but something changed in the delivery of his speech ever so slightly, his tone growing a bit more stern as he spoke to the distraught Head of Slytherin House. It was a fragile, but practiced dynamic that the two wizards shared, when Snape lost control of his emotions. It wasn't often that it happened, that Snape lost it in front of the Headmaster, but when he did, Dumbledore was an expert at the intricate steps he needed to take in order to maintain the younger man's confidence. "I did not predict, nor could I have, what Cassiopeia saw in that mirror. But I find it highly beneficial that we now have that information, that we know what is going on in her mind."

"Why?" Snape barked, and his black eyes were filled with fury as he turned towards the Headmaster, his lips curled in a menacing snarl. "Because now you have finally confirmed what you've always suspected, that she's dangerous? That she's always been destined to do the Dark Lord's bidding whether she realizes it or not?"

"I will not speak that truth into existence," Dumbledore countered, his delivery more firm, but still composed and even. "Now you are putting words into my mouth. But you know as well as I do, Severus, that Sybill made a rather ominous prediction about her, one that we cannot simply ignore because we have seen her grow into a rather likeable young woman."

"So what do you suggest we do, Dumbledore?" Snape said, his features wild, his hands itching to grab a hold of some of Dumbledore's personal possessions and start whipping them against the wall again. "Shall we put her down, like a rabid dog?"

"You misunderstand me completely," Dumbledore replied, and now his words were quiet, meek. "Severus, my intent was not to confirm my own suspicions that she is not to be trusted, or that she is plotting anything - "

"WHAT, THEN?" Snape shouted, and then he took a few seconds, trying to calm himself as the Headmaster had requested of him earlier in the conversation. He came to stand in front of the desk, halting his incessant pacing, and leaned forward, meeting his superior's gaze. "What was your intent, Dumbledore? Because I am at a loss, obviously!"

"Sybill's revelations about the girl aside," Dumbledore explained, "I wanted to see if whoever was trying to enter her mind and go through her memories had somehow influenced her. While it is possible that subconsciously she longs for the fall of the Ministry, I think her mental intruder may be to blame for what she saw."

Snape was silent for a few moments, Dumbledore's words stewing in his mind, and his features started to calm finally. Then he said, "And what if that's not the case? What if that's actually what she desires?"

"Then maybe being an Auror and working for the Ministry isn't the best choice for her," the Headmaster replied quietly. "But as her most recent interactions with our dear Minister have shown, that decision might be made for her."

"Training to be an Auror is _everything _she's dreamed of, for such a long time," Snape said, shaking his head, looking rather disgusted. "If the Ministry denies that to her, for no reason other than her parentage, it will only fuel any animosity she has towards them. They might be inciting their own demise, if their downfall is what that prophecy was referring to!"

"So with either direction, we fear the same outcome," Dumbledore said, "which is why I encourage viewing Sybill's predictions through a lens of skepticism, so as not to lose all logic."

The two wizards were quiet for a few minutes, both lost in thought. For the first time in the young Slytherin witch's life, both men were thinking of the prophecy regarding her future, and considering actually informing her of its existence. Snape was the first to say it out loud: "Should we tell her?"

* * *

It was a cold night, but thankfully the sky was clear and full of stars as Cassie made her way across the grounds and towards the Forbidden Forest. They gave her enough light to guide her across the snowy ground without needing to pull out her wand and light a path, possibly alerting Hogwarts staff to her journey. And she was not in the mood to try to explain why she was heading towards the out of bounds forest when the moon was high and the dangers were likely to at their most vicious.

As she initially ran away from the classroom that contained the Mirror of Erised and Headmaster Dumbledore, she wasn't quite sure where she was headed, but even as she entered in the hallway, her mind was made up: she wanted answers to questions she had been barely conscious of having until now. But that experience had brought them screaming, fighting to the surface. So here she was, entering the trees at the same familiar spot she entered them so many times, but usually in the day light to find her favorite clearing with the jagged boulder. Those times, the forest looked so inviting, a place of solace for her. Tonight, even as she entered with a mindset of determination, it looked like the darkness and branches might swallow her up as soon as she entered.

Moving through the Dark Forest was difficult, as the ground was covered with rotting stumps and knotted roots. She found that in the night it was easy to trip over what was unseen in the dark and what was hidden under the snow. She followed the familiar path that she had taken so many times during the day, and once she knew she was in her favorite cherished spot, she took a few minutes to gather her thoughts and make a plan. She hadn't taken the extra time to go back to her dorm to get a few extra layers of warm clothing, so she needed to conjure some magical form of warmth. She did that quickly, using her wand to make a small blue flame that she cupped in her hands. The bright light would alert her presence to the residents of the forest, but that was part of her plan, anyway. She was just hoping she would find the friendlier ones before the more sinister ones came across her, first.

Cassie started to move away from the clearing that she knew and deeper into the trees, and apprehension made her turn and look back, made her wonder if this really was such a good idea. But then the fresh memory of Lord Voldemort gazing at her from the grand mirror flashed in her mind, his expression conceited and looking like he had won, something, somehow; what, she couldn't know, but she was determined to not let it happen.

What she sought after in the forest in those early hours was not something, but rather someone. She was looking for the local herd of centaurs, and more specifically, Firenze. In the past, when she had come across centaurs, it had not been intentional, and usually their interactions had not been amiable. But if she remained polite and had assured them that she would be on her way out of the forest, they would usually go about their business, and she with hers. That was, until, she ran into the younger, blond centaur, and he had instantly been more interested in her presence in his habitat.

It had been in her fifth year, and she had been in her usual spot with Charlie. The two had been there after a particularly grueling Quidditch match, and Charlie had just wanted to get away from everyone's constant stares and criticisms of how he had played. They had been on the rock together, talking about everything and nothing, kissing and cuddling, when they had heard the sound of hoof beats nearby. A group of four centaurs had come into view, looking rather restless once they spotted the teenage Hogwarts students. Cassie, who had interacted with them a few times before, greeted them immediately, told them that she and Charlie would be on their way back to the castle, and then Firenze, who had been staring at her without blinking, spoke.

"Heir of the Dark Lord," he said, giving her a slight nod, and Cassie felt stunned, as someone referring to her as Lord Voldemort's successor was not something she took kindly to. Even Charlie, who was usually slow to anger, started to flush at the brass way that the centaur had referred to his girlfriend.

"I'm no heir," Cassie replied swiftly, getting down from the large boulder. She usually bowed slightly to the centaurs, but forgot herself this time in her agitation.

"Potentially," Firenze said, a knowing look on his pale features, and the others with him started to grow anxious, stamping hooves and rearing up slightly.

"Firenze!" Bane boomed, "We do not speak of the future in front of humans, you know this!"

"But this young one's future is not set in the stars," Firenze replied, and his blue eyes broke their gaze from Cassie, moving skyward. "It is imperative that she knows that decisions will be thrust into her path, ones that will impact the carnage that she brings - "

"Enough," Ronan interjected sadly, cutting off his younger companion, although not nearly as impudently as Bane did.

By then, Cassie had heard plenty, and her Gryffindor beau had known it without her having to say anything; he had already grabbed her hand, muttered some civilized goodbyes to the centaurs and had started to pull her away from the clearing and towards the castle as quickly as he could through the trees. Those haunting words had been something that she had replayed in her head, over and over for the next year or so before she had gradually told herself that there was no way they were true, that divination and anything related was unreliable and frivolous. It was the only thing, along with Charlie's reassurance that there was no way she was going to bring carnage upon anyone, that kept her from losing her mind.

But now, as she pushed on through the chilled night air, trying to find prints, straining to hear any noise that would alert her to their close proximity, she was not nearly as sure. The image of a fallen Ministry of Magic sure seemed like it would go hand in hand with bloodshed and despair. And while Dumbledore had told her that the mirror did not necessarily show the future, she didn't think it a coincidence that Firenze's words and what she had seen had been so similar.

It seemed like she was walking for endless hours, and yet the sun was still not starting to rise, so she knew it was still very early morning. She couldn't really know how far into the forest she had journeyed, and was just starting to wonder if she was going to end up being lost in there for days, shivering and despondent, when she heard hooves. Muffled from traveling on frozen ground, but nearby. Cassie's heart began to soar, and yet beat wildly, because she knew she was trespassing into their territory.

"Offspring of the Terrible One," she heard the deep voice of Bane, and then she was surrounded by six centaurs. She kept the flame near her, for she desperately needed it to stay warm just then, but didn't dare take out her wand and appear like she was any sort of threat to them. She immediately went into a deep bow. "You are unexpected in our forest, especially at this time, and alone."

"She is lost," Ronan added, in his same melodramatic tone as always.

"I am lost," Cassie said, "But was also searching for you. You can't begin to imagine how pleased I am to have found you - "

"_You _found _us!_" Bane said. "The very concept is absurd. Had we not come across you, you would have been walking in circles for a week and perished in this harsh cold."

"You're right," Cassie said, keeping her eyes cast to the ground, hoping they would find her demeanor sincere. "You're absolutely right."

"What reason would a student from the castle have for seeking us out?" Ronan asked then, and Cassie breathed a small sigh of relief, glad they were off the topic of Bane's pride.

"I know I have nothing to offer you in return," she started, hoping her choice of words wouldn't offend any of them. "But I was wishing to speak with Firenze, if he is agreeable."

Bane, Ronan, and the rest of the centaurs began to banter softly among each other, and then she started to grow quite nervous. Her instinct was to go for her wand, but she knew it would be an incredibly stupid move, so she kept her hand at her side, taking deep breaths, trying to stay calm. If they attacked, she would just have to try to get to it as quickly as her frozen fingers would allow.

Bane was taking some steps towards her. She still kept her eyes on the ground, fixing them on a tree stump. "For what purpose, young human?" Cassie inhaled deeply, hoping she would find the right words, and as she was about to speak, Bane suddenly commanded, "Look at me, human!" Cassie obeyed, raising her head, letting her eyes meet his stern ones, and then she choked as his large hand shot out, grabbing her by the throat. He lifted her from the ground by her neck as if she weighed as much as a feather, just enough so that their eyes were level. Still, her shoes were dangling several feet from the forest floor, and her hands instinctively went to grasp the one that was around her neck.

"You seek out the prognostication made by Firenze from those years ago, the one you ran from," he said, his dark eyes narrowing as Cassie choked and sputtered, trying to draw breath. Still, she willed herself not to reach for her wand, knowing he could likely crush her windpipe before she managed to successfully land a proper curse. She could neither speak, nor nod, and was left hanging in the centaur's maddened grip. "We owe no humans the knowledge of our predictions!"

"We might not owe the humans," came another voice, and a white-blond, palomino centaur came into view; Firenze had finally made an appearance. Cassie would have been thrilled had it not been for the lack of oxygen threatening to make her slip into oblivion shortly. "But we owe it to our species to allow this one to choose the most righteous path." He came up beside Bane, and then placed a hand gently on the arm that was holding Cassie. "Bane, that's enough. She's no good to either side if you kill her now."

Bane suddenly loosened his grip, and Cassie fell to the ground in a heap, taking her first uninhibited breath in a rattling wheeze. "Perhaps we'd all be better off knowing she can't choose either path, for humans have poor insight into what is righteous and what is not," he grumbled. But Firenze must have convinced him not to kill her, because he started to slowly turn and walk away from her, the other centaurs following suit, disappearing from view into the darkness.

"Please forgive Bane's brutality," Firenze said quietly, offering Cassie a hand. She took it tentatively, massaging her bruised neck as he helped her get to her feet.

"He's just being careful," she said. "I can hardly blame him."

"You are patient, for a human," he said.

"Depends on the day."

"So what changed, young witch?" Firenze asked, as Cassie folded her arms around her torso, trying to keep warm as they stood among the dense oaks. The centaur's light features almost seemed angelic among the snow covered branches around them. "Why seek out the foretold now, after this much time?"

"I learned something...distressing, about myself. Are you familiar with the Mirror of Erised?"

"I am not."

"You look into it, and it shows you your deepest desires," she said. The centaur had started to slowly walk, and she followed, assuming he was going in the direction of the castle grounds, at least she hoped. "I saw the Ministry of Magic fallen, and the Dark Lord returned, along with my mother. I was with them."

"I don't understand," Firenze said, ducking under a low branch without having to look at it, knowing the forest so well. "If it is your deepest desire, then what is so upsetting?"

"It's _not_ my deepest desire," Cassie said, "or my desire at all! At least, I don't think so! Him returning, and being with them, it's sickening to even think about. But after seeing that in the mirror, and remembering what you said to me that day...I can't help but wonder..."

"If you're destined for that future?" Firenze asked, and Cassie nodded slowly. "You are worried that you won't be able to change it."

"Yes."

"But I told you, young one. Your future is not set," Firenze said gently.

"But you said, that I will bring carnage," Cassie pointed out.

"And you will," Firenze replied evenly, and Cassie's heart dropped. "In what I've seen and read in the stars, you will lead a great legion in the upcoming war. But it is not determined for what side."

"So you know there will be a war," Cassie said lowly. "My father, he'll return?"

"Oh, yes," Firenze said. "Bane and the others would not like me telling a human, of course."

Cassie felt like she was going to vomit right then. "So he'll come back, and then what? He'll convince me to go to him?"

"I do not know anything of the sort," Firenze replied. "That is where your decisions come in." Cassie nearly tripped on a root, and he caught her, steadying her before she fell into the snow. "Your power, young human, lies in your choices."

"But what if I choose not to help either side?" she asked quietly. "What if I don't want to lead an army or massacre people?"

Firenze suddenly stopped walking, as they had reached a clearing, and looked up into the night sky again. There were still no clouds in sight, and the stars were shining brightly. Cassie hoped that because they were so dazzling right then, he'd be able to pluck a clear answer out of them for her easily, tell her something comforting.

"I have not accounted for that choice," he muttered after a few minutes. Cassie was so cold, she was sure her toes had to be blue by now. "But I am sure no power lies within it."

Firenze helped her to find her familiar clearing and then bid her farewell. Cassie was more than grateful for the centaur's cooperativeness, although she didn't feel any more at peace with what he had told her than when she had entered the forest. She told him many times before parting ways that if there was ever anything she could help him with, to tell Hagrid, and she would be in the forest to help in any way that she could. She couldn't tell if he would ever take her up on that offer or not.

She was so tired once she reached the edge of the forest, she hadn't really thought about whether or not anyone would see her coming across the grounds, so when Hagrid suddenly burst from his hut as soon as she came out of the trees, she was a little startled.

"Cass!" he bellowed, lumbering towards her with a large, cozy looking blanket that he must have pulled from his hut. "What are ya doin', coming out of the forest, 'specially this time of mornin'?"

"Oh, Hagrid," she said, so grateful for the warmth and softness as he wrapped her in it and scooped her up, carrying her straight to his home. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'd get you back to the castle straight o' way, 'cept it looks like you need a bit o' warmin' up," Hagrid muttered, and he burst through his door, placing her in a chair in front of his fire place. "Yer lips are blue!"

"Yeah," Cassie said, realizing now that her entire body was shivering. "And probably my toes."

"What were ya doin'?"

"Visiting the centaurs," she said truthfully, finding no reason to lie to the half-giant, especially since the creatures would probably fill him in of their encounter the next time they saw him. Hagrid was flabbergasted, and she gave him a few vague answers, feeling so tired that she started to doze off in front of the fire. He must have let her have a bit of a nap, because when she woke up next, it was completely light out. He carried her part way across the grounds, then made her walk, probably wanting to give her a chance to wake up some before she got into the castle and potentially had to field questions from other students.

After thanking Hagrid profusely, Cassie parted ways with him in the entry hall, and then she started to make her way towards the dungeons. It looked like breakfast was long over and classes had already started, as most of the corridors were already deserted. She had intended to go back to her dorms for a change of clothing, but her plans were immediately interrupted by a rather panicked looking Potions Master.

"_Cassie!_" he hissed quietly as he nearly jogged up to her, even though there was no one else around. "Where in the _hell_ were you?"

"Don't you have class?" she countered calmly. He looked like he was about to answer, and rather angrily, when his eyes landed on the fresh bruises that were around her pale neck. Without speaking, he placed a hand between her shoulder blades and guided her towards one of the empty classrooms. Because Professor Sprout was substituting second-year Potions while Snape was out looking for Cassie, they went into a room that had previously been used solely when Filch was in charge of detentions.

"I hadn't realized you were gone," he growled after settling her into a rickety wooden chair and closing the door, "Until McGonagall noticed that you hadn't showed up to class. Then I talked to your dorm mates, and they said you hadn't been to bed all night!"

"Yeah," Cassie replied, settling into the chair; all she wanted to do right then was sleep.

"So?" Snape said irritably. "And I repeat: Where _were you?"_

_"_The Forbidden Forest," Cassie said, and Snape looked like his black eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Doing _what?"_

She sighed, the anger on his features growing tenfold, and then she recounted the story. He had started out by standing while she was talking, but was sitting across from her by the time she spoke of the first time Firenze mentioned his predictions; by the time she told Snape of what she had learned only hours ago, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Well?" Cassie said, knowing her next words were going to just piss off the Potions Master. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Cassie," he growled lowly, "Stop acting like this is all a game!"

"I'm not," she said, rolling her eyes. "Severus, I'm just exhausted, alright? I traipsed through the cold, dark forest all night - "

"Like a damn idiot!"

"Thanks for that," Cassie said, grimacing slightly, "And trying to take this all in...I just need to process it all."

"Do you realize," Snape said, his voice quiet and dangerous, letting Cassie know that he was nearly at his boiling point, that he was about to erupt at any second, "what those centaurs could have done to you? How stupid it was to just run in there, alone? Without telling anyone?"

"It was stupid, I admit," Cassie said lightly, "But I'm fine - "

"Look at your damn neck!" he snarled, looking absolutely livid. "You're lucky we're not out there looking for your cold, dead body!"

"Severus!" Cassie countered, feeling much more awake the more annoyed she got, "Me going into the forest is completely beside the point!"

"Oh, really? Then what, besides the fact that you're a reckless, harebrained risk-taker, is the point? I have enough to worry about around here, and then you go off doing something this dangerous!"

"Oh my god!" Cassie exclaimed, getting up from her chair suddenly, feeling exasperated with the older wizard and his temper tantrums. "I realize that you're stressed out, Severus, but this is not about you! At all! This is about the fact that I'm supposed to, I don't know, lead a fucking army that kills a whole shit load of people? Does that not warrant a little bit of your time?!" She started to pace, and Snape remained seated, suddenly falling silent at her rant. He looked calm as he watched her, and his change in disposition irked her for some reason, making her grow even more agitated. "And the best thing is, Severus, is that I don't even know _who_ I'm going to be killing! Isn't that great? Maybe, I'm going to turn to the other side when the time comes, and I'll be murdering all of my classmates and their loved ones, won't that be something?"

"Cassie," Snape said, his rich voice reverberating in the abandoned dungeon, but it barely registered to her. "Why would you ever think that would be what happens?"

"Don't do that," she said, glaring at him. "Don't pretend like you didn't talk to Dumbledore, like you don't _know _what I saw in the fucking mirror!"

"Cassie, just because you saw something in the Mirror of Erised, doesn't mean any of it will come true, it doesn't show the future - "

"No, but it showed me something that I want, that I didn't realize that I did!" she shrieked, and then Snape was on his feet, grabbing her face in his hands, trying to lock his eyes onto hers so he could ground her.

"Cassie!" he said firmly, and after a few seconds, her blue eyes found his, and he knew she was listening to him for at least a moment. "Dumbledore and I think that your night time intruder may have planted that image into your head. It might not be your desire _at all!"_

Tears were pouring down her face, blurring her vision as she tried to focus on the man in front of her, the man that she loved so much that was trying to keep her from completely losing herself. "But what if it is," she whispered, sobbing now. "What if, when my father comes back, I go to him?"

"You won't!"

"But it would be so much easier," she hissed, her face darkening as she said it. "Everyone already expects it out of me, and so many people already hate me! Why not just do what they believe I will?"

"Cassie," Snape said, and he sounded so sorrowful as he said her name again, going to plant soft kisses on her tear-stained face as he continued to hold her face in his hands. "You've never been someone that just does something because it's easy."

"But what if I do?" Cassie asked weakly. "What if I do, and then I lead an army that slaughters innocent people?"

"I won't let that happen," Snape said reassuringly. He was sure then, that someone had intended to get into her head, and had done it rather successfully. The girl was a shaking, weeping mess, and when he was sure that Sprout had likely dismissed the students in his Potions classroom, he led her through it, into his office, and then finally into his quarters. He settled her into his bed, making sure she was comfortable and asleep, before going to teach the rest of his classes for the day.

He didn't tell her, but his intention for that day had been to reveal to her the prophecy that Sybill Trelawney had made about her years ago. He knew that Dumbledore might be displeased about his decision not to go through with it, but as the young Slytherin had already discovered the basis of the prediction for herself through the centaurs, he figured it didn't pay to upset her more to hear it through another source. But he assumed it would only be a matter of time before she would find out that he and Dumbledore knew and didn't tell her, and that it would rattle the trust between the two of them.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello lovely readers! Just wanting to say thanks to everyone who takes the time to read, follow, favorite, and review. I'm not the best at responding, I realize. Just letting you know that I intend to keep putting out chapters once or twice a week. I'm trying to find a good balance between plot and the sultry stuff...if there are scenarios you are looking to see, let me know, and if they fit I might be able to make them work!  
When I started this story, I intended for it to go at least into the Deathly Hallows. So far, I'm going strong and having so much fun writing it, I hope I can keep going with it at least that far! Thanks again for reading. :)**_


	16. Towers and Grandfathers

The only reason that Cassie was able to muddle through the next two days of classes was because she knew the holiday break was going to be starting soon. She was certain that she was headed for some sort of break down, her emotions seemingly on constant edge. No matter how much she meditated, how many times she tried to clear her mind and forget about what she had learned in the Forbidden Forest only nights ago, she couldn't seem to shake a sense of foreboding. She found herself lost in thought often, searching introspectively when instead she should have been paying attention in class and copying notes. Other students would speak to her, or brush past her, and she would startle dramatically. If she would have been keeping tally of people asking her if she was okay or looking at her like she had lost her marbles, she would have lost count.

The last three years she had spent the entirety of her holiday break at the Burrow, but since Molly and Arthur would be going to Romania this year to see Charlie, she would be spending the majority of it at Hogwarts. She would have been glad to have a reason to leave the castle and have a change of scenery, but was also thrilled to have a valid reason to stay there and be around Snape. Right then, he was her anchor, the only thing keeping her from spiraling out of control, and they both knew it. So when Cassie was done with her very last lecture before holiday break actually started, she went straight to his office. But he wasn't there, so she took out her Transfiguration textbook to review the chapters McGonagall had just gone over, and waited for him.

Within minutes, Cassie was reading the same few sentences over and over, not taking any of it in, and once she realized it, she slammed the book shut and sighed in frustration. She knew trying to be productive at the moment was useless. So she waited for Snape to come to his office, not knowing what he was doing at the moment or when he would be back, and when she realized she had didn't have the patience to just sit there with nothing but her tortured thoughts about what her future might hold, she abruptly got up and left.

She stormed through the dungeons, not sure where she was headed, not making eye contact with any of the students that were happily chattering away about the upcoming break. "Cass!" she heard suddenly, and tried to ignore it whomever the voice belonged to, but then felt a hand tugging on the sleeve of her robes.

"What?" she snapped, intending to unfairly intimidate the rude person who had dared interrupt her aimless jaunt, but saw it was Draco.

"I called your name three times," he grumbled, as if her inadvertence was the most cumbersome thing in the world, and Cassie rolled her eyes.

"I was distracted," she said, folding her arms over her chest, trying to show him that she was not in the mood to deal with his usual egotistical attitude. "What do you want?"

"It's about Christmas," he said. "Mother wanted me to ask you if you wanted to stay over for the holidays - "

"I've already replied to her letter," Cassie said, "and the answer is no." It was true that Narcissa had invited her to spend the break at Malfoy Manor; why, Cassie had no idea, as they hadn't exactly left things on good terms. But Cassie had zero interest in seeing her aunt or uncle any time soon if she didn't have to.

"But she said it would mean a lot to her and Father," Draco said, and Cassie looked at him in slight surprise, as there was a small change in his demeanor, his usual aloof drawl sounding somewhat sincere.

"She actually said that?" Cassie asked, sounding as skeptical as she felt.

"Yes," Draco insisted. "She told me that you said no, but she kept pestering me to ask you again, wrote me three times in the last week in a half."

"And you're just coming to me now, the day before you're heading out?" Cassie said, shaking her head. "Well, the answer is still no, Draco. I'm staying here, and I'm going to Andromeda's on Christmas Day."

"Father won't allow it - "

"He doesn't have a say!" Cassie snapped, her temper flaring as she glared at her younger cousin. "Now, leave me the hell alone, Draco." She started to walk away from him.

"Please?" she heard him say, although somewhat quietly, and she turned to look at him, not believing that she heard the word uttered from his lips. "At least for Christmas Eve, Cass? Grandfather's going to be there, you know how much of a prig he is." He was referring to Lucius' father Abraxas, and Cassie was well aware how much of a contemptible person the older Malfoy was, especially towards his only grandson. Cassie sighed, her heartstrings suddenly pulled as she saw the earnest, pleading look on her cousin's face.

"Fine," she said, sighing. She hated herself for agreeing to it, because she hated being at Malfoy Manor and everything that it stood for. But at the same time, she couldn't deny that there was always at least a very small soft spot for her eleven-year old cousin, if for only the reason that he was not yet completely ruined. "I'll be there to buffer for you. But only Christmas Eve."

The usual smug quality returned to his features then, and Cassie felt a twinge of regret as she bade him farewell and continued on her way. But even with the distraction of knowing she had the displeasure of seeing the Malfoys on Christmas Eve to look forward to, her usual worries came flooding back.

Maybe she shouldn't be around Lucius and Narcissa. They'd only influence her negatively, help push her towards the wrong side, make her _want_ to go to her father when the time came.

_When_, not _if,_ he came back. Cassie shuddered as that realization went through her mind for the hundredth time since she had spoken to Firenze. Her feet continued to carry her through the castle of their own accord as her mind churned along, making her question whether she should continue on with her Hogwarts education or quit now, perhaps flee the country, get away from all of this and everything she knew, so there would be no temptation, no opportunity for her to fall completely into the Dark Arts and contribute to the deaths of innocents.

She was pulled out of her soul-searching for a moment when she found herself at the base of the Astronomy Tower, and when she realized where she was, she began to climb it without hesitation. The higher she went, the clearer her mind seemed to become in the cold winter air, and then she came to the top. She took a deep breath, going to the edge of the balcony to take in the sight of the grounds. Students that looked like tiny black specks from up there were moving about, spending some last minute time together before the holidays began. Most of them were in groups, friends that loved and supported one another, who would miss each other over the break. It made Cassie wish she could have a life like that, something that simplistic where all she had to worry about was grades and friends and dating. Instead, she was up here alone, anticipating a war that she knew would come some day, that her father would be responsible for, that she wish she could stop but had no idea how to do so.

"It's a view like this, that can make one feel so small and insignificant," came a soft voice, and Cassie gasped in surprise, pulling away from the balcony. She turned to see Dumbledore standing behind her, looking calm and collected like usual, adorned in rich cherry colored robes that looked much warmer than what she currently had on.

"Headmaster," Cassie greeted, giving him a meek smile and feeling quite awkward, as the last interaction they had shared had been when she had looked into the Mirror of Erised.

"You came up here seeking clarity, Miss Black?" he asked, slowly coming up beside her, seemingly looking out at the grounds as she had just been doing not moments before.

"Yes, sir," she said. She wanted to leave, as she was still very much in the mood for solitude, but didn't want to be rude to the older wizard.

"Have you found it?"

Cassie scoffed. "No. Not in the slightest."

Dumbledore nodded, leaning forward slightly as if to get a better look at a group of students that were starting to partake in a snowball fight down by the Black Lake. Cassie felt a pang of jealousy at their effervescence. "Miss Black, I'd like to discuss with you the other night, what you saw in the mirror," he started, and Cassie instantly felt her guard go up, wanting to flee from him again.

"I don't."

"But at times, we must do what we don't want to," he said, turning to look at her, and she knew there was no use trying to argue with the great wizard. "Will you have this conversation with me, Miss Black? And then I will let you start your holiday break, along with the rest of the students."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Thank you for your cooperation," he said kindly. "I just want to reiterate to you, that I don't necessarily believe what you saw, is actually of your own subconscious - "

"Professor Snape already ran that theory by me," Cassie said, trying to keep herself calm as they approached the sensitive topic. "And I'm glad that you have confidence in me, Headmaster, I really am. But I'm not so sure."

"Yes, Severus has informed me that you are doubting yourself, and your ability to stay true to your convictions. But I believe that whoever was going through your memories at night, and whoever was trying to use Legilimency on you during the day was _trying_ to make you feel this way, to make you question your heart."

"Well, they were successful," Cassie said, "Because they got to me, and here I am, confused as all hell! I must be a lot weaker than you anticipated!"

"But you're not, Miss Black," Dumbledore countered, "You're not weak, not at all, and it's important that you don't let yourself feel that way."

"Why?" Cassie asked quietly. "Why is it important?"

Dumbledore observed her for a few moments before responding. "You must have assumed by now that Severus has informed me of what you learned from the centaurs the other night."

"Yes, of course," Cassie said, her voice still calm, but feeling her exasperation flare. "I'm well aware that the two of you discuss me behind my back and I only get to hear what you decide to divulge."

He raised his eyebrows slightly as he looked at her, obviously surprised at her boldness. "Then it is common knowledge among the three of us that Lord Voldemort will rise again, Miss Black. Part of the prophecy that you heard from the centaurs, while alarming to hear, I'm sure, was not new information for Severus and I. Even from the night that he lost his powers, I have been anticipating his return to power, and with it another war. So what we must prepare for, then, is that you will have a vital role in it."

"A vital role in it," Cassie said, "But for what side, Headmaster? That's still up in the air! What if he returns, and I go to his side, and then you're having to fight me on top of everything else?"

"You say it like you have no choice in the matter, Cassiopeia," Dumbledore said gently, and Cassie wondered how he kept his cool during conversations like these. "Like you'll just be a passive bystander when you decide what to fight against, when that won't be the case at all."

"Maybe it would just be better if I'm not a part of the equation," Cassie replied dully.

"Alright," Dumbledore said, looking at her over his half moon spectacles, "Then what do you suggest? How do we solve that problem?"

"I'll leave the country," she said. "To another continent, go across the globe."

"Who's to say that would stop your father from coming there to fetch you?" Dumbledore challenged lightly. "And then you'd be alone, much more likely to sway to his influences."

"Erase my memories," Cassie said. "I'd have no opinions of any of this, no one would have any clue who I was, I could get lost in a big city - "

"And then he'd find you, brainwash you, and you'd have the same powers you have now. He'd use you to do all of his bidding," Dumbledore countered. "Sticking your head in the sand is not the answer. Your memories make you who you are and remind you why you believe what you believe, Cassiopeia."

"If you knew what I've seen," Cassie said through gritted teeth, and she barely knew that she was starting to pace in front of the Headmaster like a caged animal, "You wouldn't be saying that. And since the mirror, I've been reliving it all in my dreams, all the horrors I saw as a child!"

"Then use it!" Dumbledore said, stopping her pacing by placing his hands on her shoulders. "Use those emotions, channel them, realize that you _aren't _weak, but you're _strong, _Cassiopeia! That when the time comes, you'll remember the pain and suffering that your father and his followers inflicted, and you'll want to return it to _them!_"

Cassie closed her eyes, trying to keep herself calm, because now she had images of a nightmare from the night before flashing through her mind. It stemmed from the memory of her father torturing a Muggle in front of her, something that had been intended to be 'educational' for her; he had been using a curse to slowly, agonizingly burn skin from the man, inch by inch, and he was screaming, pleading for death as Voldemort moved from his limbs, to his torso, to his face. The nightmare had seemed to last for hours, just as it had in real life.

She inhaled slowly, exhaled, then was able to push the image from her mind. When she opened her eyes again, meeting her Headmaster's gaze, she said, "You don't understand. That day in Hogsmeade, Headmaster, I was about to lose control...I don't know what I was about to do to that man that tried to use the Unforgivables on me, I don't know if I was about to just hurt him, or kill him, but I was so angry! If the professors hadn't intervened - "

"Then you'll learn to channel it," Dumbledore said. "Keep the outrage, but direct it to where it would be the most useful."

Cassie looked at him, astounded at his bluntness. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were grooming me as a weapon, Headmaster."

She wanted him to deny it, to get offended by the suggestion, because even the very idea was atrocious. But to her dismay, he nodded.

"It's what you were put on this earth to be, Cassiopeia," he said, his tone reverting back to one of tenderness, but it didn't soften the blow at all. She looked at him in utter bewilderment, shocked that she was hearing his from the Hogwarts professor.

"Can I leave now?" she asked, nearly at a whisper, and tears started to fall freely from her eyes.

"There's one more thing," he said. "I know you still have your heart set on training to be an Auror. But in the spirit of this topic, I feel I must tell you I have been pursuing your enrollment into another type of advanced education."

"What?" she whispered, now glaring at Dumbledore, not believing what he was telling her further.

"It's out of the country, specializing in dueling and combat training. Nothing is set in stone, of course - "

"Of course not, considering I haven't agreed to anything of the sort!" she growled. "How _dare _you plan my future, without even talking me to first!" She headed towards the staircase, not willing to hear anything else from the older wizard.

"Cassiopeia, I don't mean to upset you - "

"I don't want to hear it!" she said, and she descended the tower without another word. She was glad that Dumbledore didn't chase after her, because she was in such a foul mood now that she was at risk of trying to hex him right then, and really didn't need that on her record.

She headed back towards the dungeons, going straight to Snape's office, and this time, she was pleased to see that he indeed was there, seated at his desk.

"Where the fuck were you?" she demanded as soon as she saw him, and she got the reaction she wanted out of him, because he looked instantly antagonized, his black eyes flashing dangerously, his brows furrowing and making a telltale crease, letting her know that he was ready to fight.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked silkily, placing his hands on the desk and scooting the chair back in one smooth motion, going to stand. He was looking to be in a position of intimidation to match her aggression, and being seated would not be conducive to that. Cassie smirked, pleased that he was reacting the way that she predicted, wanting someone to spar with at the moment.

"I came here after my last class," she continued, "I fucking needed you, and you weren't here. So where the fuck were you?"

"I don't need to answer to you, little girl," he snarled back. "You have some newfound valor, coming in here, speaking to me this way!"

"Did you know?" she asked suddenly as she glowered at him, and she could tell that the question caught him off guard.

"What?"

"You heard me, Severus!" she snapped. "Answer the question! Did you fucking know?" He was silent for a split second, and his hesitation spurred on her anger, making her round the desk in a few hurried steps, coming to slam her hands into his chest, making him stumble back a step. "Answer me, damnit!"

"Cassie, what has gotten into you?" he demanded.

"Dumbledore, trying to send me off to some mercenary training!" she spat angrily. "Tell me you didn't know, that you weren't keeping it from me, Severus!"

"I didn't!"

"Liar!" she yelled, shoving him again, and he grabbed her wrists in his hands to stop her from doing it again, because her assault was making him lose it, and they couldn't risk both of them going ballistic in the tiny office.

"Cassie!" he shouted, just as he felt the ground underneath him start to rumble. Glass vials on the shelves around him started to clink and clatter, and he pushed her back into the wall, pressing his body into hers, hoping his proximity would start to calm her. "Get a hold of yourself! I didn't know! You need to calm down before you break everything in here!"

A flask fell from the shelf, shattering on the floor, then another, and the noise made Cassie realize that she didn't want this, that smashing her lover's possessions wasn't going to solve her internal anguish. So she looked up into his face, locking onto the coal black eyes that were searching for hers, and she felt him roughly pull her away from the wall and wrap his arms tightly around her. With his close embrace, she felt her breathing start to slow, and the rattling and groaning of the floor below them started to lessen.

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling her tears replace the outrage again. "I'm so sorry." Snape buried his face into her neck, trying to pull her to him tighter still.

"Stop apologizing," he said, and they didn't speak until the room around them was still again.

"Severus," Cassie whispered, "I'm so tired." He released his hold on her, taking her by the hand, and then led her to his quarters once again. Once they were settled on the loveseat next to one another, they approached the subject again, this time with much less intensity. Cassie started from the beginning, telling the Head of Slytherin of the entire conversation that she had with Dumbledore, and then allowed Snape a few moments of contemplation.

"I'll admit that he didn't approach it with much tact," Snape started slowly.

"But?" Cassie questioned, feeling aggravated and weary at the same time. "What, Sev, you agree with him? That it's something I should consider?"

"I don't know, Cassie," he replied. "I don't know enough about it to say either way."

She leaned forward, burying her face in her hands. "So that's what I am to you, too? Just some vessel for destruction?"

"I didn't say that. And he didn't, either, Cassie."

"Stop defending him!" She stood suddenly, wanting to get away from him, from anyone and everyone. He quickly followed her, going to grab her arm to stop her, but she wrenched her limb from his grasp.

"You want to be an Auror. This wouldn't be all that different - "

"Being a dark wizard catcher for the Ministry, and playing a part in a war a two _very _different things, Severus!" she said, turning on him, but she saw that he was growing angry, as well.

"So what do you think will happen, Cassie, if you choose not to partake in this war? That you can ignore it? That you can just go about your business and pretend it doesn't exist? The dark wizards you'd be catching would be your father's followers anyway!" he said, and she stopped short, his words ringing true. But she wasn't in the mood to hear reason right then; rather, she was in the mood to be stubborn and difficult, and to just have someone tell her that she had the right to do as she pleased, rather than what everyone else was telling her what she needed to be doing.

"God damnit, Severus Snape!" she snapped, and she shoved him again, watching the bitterness flash on his pale features return.

"What now, you brazen, asinine girl!" he snarled at her, taking a few threatening steps towards her, his height towering over her as he approached.

"Why do you have to be so _fucking _logical all the time?" she asked, exasperated. He was about to retort, when suddenly, she closed the gap between them. She reached up, pulling his face down to hers, and smashed her lips into his, letting it be known that for the time being, this conversation was closed and she had another agenda in mind.

As both parties had combative energy to expel, they spent the first few minutes of their necking trying to wrestle for control; Cassie started by biting and tugging at his lower lip, and he responded by tucking a hand into her hair, gripping a fistful of dark locks so he could pull her head back and start nipping at her collarbone. In unison, they slowly side-stepped their way back towards the loveseat. They landed on it with Cassie on her back, and Snape slowly started to crawl over her, Cassie reaching up to pull him down to her, not wanting to break their contact for longer than they had to. She continued to place hot kisses on his lips, across his jaw, down his neck, and then she flicked her wrist, making the buttons on the front his jacket burst open so she could push the garment off of him without pause. She got his shirt off his next, and he started to work on getting her clothing off at a frenzied speed, resorting yet again to ripping her shirt rather than taking the time to unbutton it.

He yanked her bra over her head just as she had pushed her hand down his pants, making him growl at her warm touch, and he lowered his head to her breast, not hesitating to take her nipple into his mouth and suck. They were pawing at one another like they hadn't seen each other in months, like they were starved for touch and had been isolated. In reality they just wanted each other, sharing a mutual need for the other's affections. She needed his closeness, his very presence a constant reassurance that everything would be alright. He would never admit it, but he was in constant awe that someone as passionate and adept as her, would be enthralled with someone as icy and melancholy as him. He was terrified that someday she would wake up and realize that he was all wrong for her, closed off and broken.

But right then, as they were wrapped up in one another and engrossed in each other's bodies, neither worried about whether or not they were right or wrong for each other. All they knew is that when they were together like this, that the rest of the world fell away, and nothing or no one else mattered. Being with Snape was one of the few things that made Cassie feel at peace, like she could just be her, and not all of these things that the rest of the world expected her to be. It healed her soul, made her feel like she might be able to deal with the rest of it.

Cassie placed her arm around Snape's neck, simultaneously trying to pull him closer to her as he kissed her again as well as pull herself on top of him, and she giggled as they tumbled onto the stone floor in a tangle of limbs and torn clothing. Regardless, she maneuvered her now naked lower half over his thighs, guiding his engorged cock inside of her, and started to grind her hips. He gripped her haunches roughly, holding onto her for the contact but allowing her to dictate the speed and depth at which they went. She started slow, relishing in feeling every inch of him moving against her tight walls, but then her movements started to become more brisk, erratic.

"Severus," she panted, and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck like a drowning woman, and he let go of her buttocks, tightly embracing her, and starting to thrust up into her quickly, over and over again, making her cry out until she started to quiver in her orgasm. He followed soon after, groaning her name as he spilled his seed inside of her, and they laid together, tangled together on the dungeon floor until they had the energy move again.

Cassie's mind was blissfully vacant for the first several minutes after their climaxes. But as she laid on top of Snape with her face nestled in the crook of his neck, she started to lightly trace up and down his arm with her finger, and for the first time in a while, she took notice to the faded Dark Mark on his left arm. It was something she had grown so accustomed to that it barely registered to her anymore. Right then, it made the worries about the inevitable conflicts to come rushing back to her, pulling her right out of her euphoria.

* * *

The next few days were a solace for Cassie, for she was able to spend as much of it as she wanted to in solitude in Snape's apartments. He spent some of the time out patrolling the corridors, as Quirrell still needed to be watched and Potter needed to be monitored, but then he would go right back to see her. Much of their time was spent in bed, or rolling around in front of the fire place, although Cassie knew she should probably devote some time to actually catch up on studying.

While Snape was gone following Quirrell, Cassie did decide to hang out on the grounds with Fred and George one afternoon, and had intended to maybe see Ron and Harry as well, but was surprised to learn that they were choosing to study a lot in the library for some reason. What they were doing was a bit of a mystery to Cassie, but at least she knew Harry was safe under Madam Pince's watchful stare and Quirrell wouldn't be able to do anything.

She knew that Snape went to Dumbledore at least once to discuss the conversation that had taken place at the Astronomy Tower, and he had bought it up to her one evening. She had tried to shut down the discussion immediately. This was her holiday break, after all. She was well aware that reality didn't stop just because of it, but for now, she wanted to pretend like it did. They argued about it, and she had shut him up by grabbing his jaw in her hand and kissing him deeply, while concurrently snaking her hand down his magically loosened pants; she had discovered that being brash while seducing him was rather lethal.

Soon, Christmas Eve was upon her, and Cassie was having to make plans to travel to Malfoy Manor. She briefly considered cancelling, but Snape would have none of it.

"You told Draco you would attend," he said curtly, and she scoffed. "Not going would only disappoint him."

"You have such a soft spot for him," she mused. "Why is that?"

"And you are unfairly callous with him," Snape countered.

"The little shit - "

"Is not his father!" he snapped at her, and she folded her arms over her chest. They had had this argument many times, and in lieu of the holiday, she didn't intend to have it yet again, knowing neither of them would budge.

"Why don't you come to dinner with me?" she asked, knowing the answer even as she said it, as she had asked him the same question multiple times already.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, an eccentricity that told her that he was growing annoyed but trying to contain it, and she stifled a giggle. "We've been over this, Cassie. I would be more than willing to, but as I've told you, I don't feel comfortable leaving Potter here with Quirrell."

"Lucius will be disappointed."

"Yes, as he's already informed me of, as well. So glad I can dissatisfy both of you in one go," he muttered. Cassie sighed, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"You don't dissatisfy me," she said, and this time she openly let her giggles out. He turned around, reaching around her to land a sharp pinch on her behind, making her laugh even harder.

Even with the mass hysteria around her seemingly quieted, no one wanted to risk Cassie going into Hogsmeade yet, so the fireplace in Snape's office was granted access to Malfoy Manor by the Ministry of Magic. Cassie stood in front of it, dreading going but ready to get her visit over with, and gave Snape a kiss.

"Wish me luck," she said, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You'll be fine," he said, and she pretended that it was a warm sentiment that he left her with before she threw her Floo powder into the fireplace, stepped in, and dully but clearly stated her destination.

She arrived in the manor's entry hall, and as she stepped out, she was fine with the fact that it was currently deserted. She considered going straight to her room and staying there until she was summoned for dinner, until she heard approaching footsteps.

"Cousin!" came the enthused voice of Draco as he stepped into the room. He was adorned in a dark green bathrobe, his normally slicked back platinum hair strewn about, likely having been lounging about the place as he normally did unless they had visitors. "You're late!"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Dinner is at seven tonight, and it's noon. How am I late?"

Ignoring her, Draco continued on. "Well, come on then, Mother let me open some of my gifts early, let's go see them!" With nothing better to do with her time, Cassie followed him into one of the estate's many recreational rooms, and he showed her his new miniature Quidditch set, where you could set up little players and command them to do certain plays or recreate past matches. He showed her some new books, which he seemed rather disinterested in, and she watched in fake interest as he went through pack after pack of Chocolate Frogs, crumpling and throwing away any cards that he already had or didn't care for. After an hour or so of that, they ended up playing several rounds of Exploding Snap. Only when he grew hungry enough to leave the room and wander into the kitchen for a snack, did Cassie follow him and end up running into Narcissa.

"Aunt Cissy," she said, giving her a slight nod.

"Hello, Cassie," she said, looking her niece up and down. "So kind of you to join us for the holiday. Draco tells me he practically had to beg you."

Cassie looked away from her aunt and around the room as house elves busily prepared the evening's meal, which looked like it would be roast, potatoes and various vegetables and desserts. Draco was hovering around Dobby, pestering him for something to eat.

"Draco, for God's sake, make yourself a sandwich," Cassie snapped, and Draco scrunched up his nose at her.

"Don't talk to him that way!" Narcissa scolded her, but Cassie wasn't going to put up with it.

"Someone ought to teach him some self sufficiency," Cassie said lowly, and she started grabbing ingredients to put one together herself.

"What do we have servants for?" Narcissa said shrewdly. Cassie glared at her as she slapped the haphazardly made snack on a plate and handed it to her cousin, ushering him away from the swamped looking house elves.

"If I never have to step foot in this house again, it will be too soon," Cassie replied. She turned to leave the room, and almost ran right into Lucius, who was now standing in the doorway, looking as smug as ever.

"Now, now," he said, eyeing her coldly. "What's this, I hear? You've been home less than two hours, and already my girls are fighting?"

"Excuse me," Cassie said, and her uncle moved out of her way, but followed her as she made her way to the staircase that led to the second floor.

"Such a cold greeting," he drawled. "You don't seem grateful at all that we invited you here for the holiday, when no one else would."

Cassie barked out a laugh. "You act as though you did me a favor, Uncle Lucius, when in fact, the only reason I came is because I know your wonderful father will be here and I didn't want Draco to have to deal with him alone!"

"You're a disrespectful little thing, considering what I _did _for you at the Ministry," he said, and Cassie turned on her heel to face him.

"_Don't!_" she said, walking towards him, feeling her blood begin to boil. "I don't know what your play is, Uncle, but I don't want any part of your little game. I'll come to dinner, and then I'm gone."

Lucius looked like he was about to say something, but didn't, and she could see that he was clenching his jaw to refrain himself. Cassie smirked at him.

"Go ahead, Uncle. I know you want to say something about me visiting my blood traitor aunt, or my mudblood uncle. Please, do it. See how it ends for you," she said, and then he stopped following her. She went into her room then, and was left alone for the next few hours, left to lay on her bed and reminisce about how much she hated this place. For every good memory she had of it, she had horrible memories to outweigh it by the dozens.

Draco came in much later, this time in neatly pressed dress robes, his hair neatly slicked back, and she knew it would be almost time for dinner. She had put on her own set of silvery dress robes that had been in her wardrobe for occasions such as these, knowing that if she didn't that it would just cause another argument.

"You ready?" she asked, noticing that he looked a bit nervous, and he nodded. For as much as the younger Slytherin was a slick little bastard, she had to remind herself that he was still an insecure child inside.

They made their way downstairs and into the formal dining room, and Cassie noted right away that Abraxas was seated at the head of the table at Lucius' normal spot. Lucius and Narcissa were sipping some red wine, looking as elegant and poised as ever in their finest dress robes. Had anyone looked in on the little family, they'd think they were about to entertain the Minister himself, rather than just having Christmas Eve dinner with each other.

"Hello, Grandson," Abraxas said, and Draco bowed his head.

"Good evening, Grandfather," he replied rather politely as he took his seat.

"Miss Black," Abraxas then said to Cassie, but his delivery was pompous, and he looked her up and down, much like the way his daughter-in-law had done to her earlier, as if he were examining a head of cattle up for auction.

"Grandfather Malfoy," Cassie said, imitating the bow that Draco had given him. She tried not to show that she was gritting her teeth the entire time.

"Don't we make a handsome gathering," Abraxas said as the house elves entered through the servant's doors, starting to place the first course in front of them. "And tell me, Draco, how is your first year at the wizarding school going?"

"Rather well, Grandfather," Draco answered. "I'm making rather good marks."

"And sorted into Slytherin. Not that anyone is surprised," the elder Malfoy said, and Lucius raised his glass at the statement.

"Yes, Slytherin's Head of House is rather fond of him," Narcissa said warmly. "He's a friend of the family, and speaks rather highly of Draco, says that he does well in all of his classes."

"Isn't the current Head of House that half-blood?" Abraxas asked, taking a sip of wine. "I'd be a bit uncertain of what one of those says, wouldn't I?"

Draco looked crestfallen, and Cassie instantly wanted to stab her fork into the elderly wizard's hand, but refrained from doing so. "Professor Snape is a brilliant wizard and the best Potions Master that Hogwarts has ever seen, so I'd believe every word he says, Grandfather Malfoy," Cassie said, and she gave Draco a wink.

"Nonsense, Black," Abraxas countered, waving his hand at her, "Horace Slughorn is the best Potions Master Hogwarts has had, and the title will remain with him until a pureblood witch or wizard can compete for the title."

"Yes, I agree," Lucius said, and Cassie shot him a glare.

"Uncle Lucius," Cassie said, folding her hands neatly in front of her, pretending to look rather interested as she addressed him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you, or did you not, insist that Professor Snape join us for dinner tonight, but he declined? So do you find him worthy of your company or not?"

Lucius returned her glare, and then Abraxas started to look between the two.

"He declined knowing that _you_ would be here, with what wonderful company you are, my precious niece," he sneered.

"Now, now," Abraxas said. "No need for abrasiveness at this table. It is Christmas Eve, after all."

"No, of course not," Narcissa said, and she kicked Cassie's shin under the table.

"My apologies," Cassie said.

"Now, I hear that the Potter boy is in Draco's year," Abraxas said, and Cassie felt a flush rise to her chest. There was no way that this dinner was going to remain peaceful. She might as well just leave now. "How are things going with him? Do you get along with him?"

"He's a dunce, and full of himself," Draco said a little too quickly, taking a large bite of his food. "I hate him!"

"But he's the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I hear," Abraxas said. "So there must be some reason for his vanity, eh?" Draco looked like he was about to choke on his food.

"Yes, I've told Draco to at least try to get along with the boy, but he's failed miserably," Lucius said, sounding sorely disappointed. "Apparently he's incapable of controlling himself."

"It's incredibly rare for first years to make the Quidditch teams," Cassie said, trying to take the pressure off of her younger cousin, as that was the reason why she was there. "But maybe next year he could try out - "

"Speaking of _talented _Quidditch players," Abraxas said, turning his gaze from Draco's miserable face to Cassie's, "Are you still seeing the Weasley boy, tainting yourself with the blood traitor?"

"No," Cassie said, seething now, "I"m not."

"I see," the Malfoy grandfather said. "So who ended it?"

"He did," Narcissa piped up rather quickly. Well, at least the attention was off Draco.

"So, Cassiopeia, daughter of the Dark Lord and the Noble House of Black," Abraxas started, and Cassie raised her eyebrows at him, clearing her throat, readying herself for what was about to come at her. She felt equal parts amused and appalled at this point, although that was pretty much expected when Abraxas came to visit. "With all of that grandeur flowing through your veins, you can't even manage to keep a dirty Weasley interested in you? Where exactly has my son gone wrong with raising you?"

"Father," Lucius started, looking defeated, but wanting desperately to defend himself, "I assure you, we have tried every means necessary to ensure that she has aligned her viewpoints with ours - "

"Don't bother!" Cassie snapped, cutting her uncle off, who was sounding rather demure in his attempts to convince his father that he was indeed, not pathetic. "I'll just have to remind your dear father, Uncle, that I am, in fact, a _half-blood_, and maybe that's why I've been unable to follow the rules this entire time!"

Both Abraxas and Narcissa gasped as though she had spoken some sort of atrocious obscenities. Draco, who had been about to place a bit of roast in this mouth, had his mouth hanging open, and was staring as the scene in front of him unfolded, and Lucius had accidentally knocked over his wine glass, the red liquid now slowly oozing its away across the table towards the rest of its occupants.

"Blasphemy!" Abraxas yelled, pushing his chair back and standing up, pointing his arthritic finger at her as he shook from head to toe. "How _dare_ you speak such words against the Dark Lord! You should be branded just for uttering such absurdity!"

"Oh, should I?" Cassie said, casually taking a bite of her food. "Then why don't you come over here and try?"

Cassie was ready for the dinner to be over, but she had given Draco her word that she would stay for its entirety. Luckily for her, Abraxas pretty much wanted to go home quickly after that. Once he was out the door and on his way, everyone's true feelings came out.

"You're an ungrateful brat!" Narcissa declared. "Speaking to Lucius' father that way, in _our_ home!"

Cassie started to laugh darkly. "You're priorities are so ass backwards, it's insane! Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair soon. I think I'll go to Aunt Andromeda's a bit early."

"If she'll have you!" Narcissa snarled.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean? Did you threaten her?" Cassie asked shrilly, and then her aunt looked a bit taken aback.

"No!" Lucius said right away. "But it seems like a pattern, doesn't it, my dear Cass? That you threw our affections for you away, instead giving your loyalty to the Weasleys, and now here you are with us again because they don't _want _you!"

"You've got it all wrong," Cassie said, gritting her teeth. "They're in Romania, visiting Charlie, or I'd be at the Burrow - "

"Visiting the son that rejected you!" Narcissa said haughtily.

"Yeah, sometimes teenagers break up!" Cassie said, exasperated. "Sorry that I didn't feel like going out of the country to see my ex-boyfriend! God, you two are bat-shit crazy! What was the point of inviting me here, exactly?"

"Because we're family," Lucius said, raising his chin, his arrogant face making her want to hit him. "And even though we had a fight, it doesn't just make that go away."

"No, there's something more than that," Cassie said, looking between her aunt and uncle. "There's always something with you two, isn't there?" She wished Draco hadn't been in the room to hear all of this, that he had gone somewhere else to play with his miniature Quidditch set or God forbid, pester the house elves. Anything but witness the animosity between she and his parents once again. "Did you want to make sure I wasn't going to turn you in? Is that it?"

Lucius suddenly looked at Draco, obviously thinking the same thing then, and ordered his son out of the room. When he left, he took a few steps towards her, looking as angry as ever. "Turn me in for _what?_"

"Don't play stupid, Uncle!" Cassie said, rolling her eyes. "For threatening Andromeda, for offering to fund me to be the next Dark Lord - "

"Don't you _ever _speak of that in this house again!" Narcissa said suddenly. "The audacity, to accuse us of those things, when all we did was want you home for Christmas!" To Cassie's horror, her aunt actually started to shed a few tears, and she couldn't tell if they were sincere or not.

"Believe it or not," Lucius said quietly then, placing an arm around Narcissa's shoulders, "We actually care about you, my niece."

Cassie was silent for a few moments, her emotions working against her as her aunt continued to cry, and her uncle looking as though he was attempting to comfort her. She almost apologized then, wanting to make some sort of amends, because it was Christmas, after all.

She said her goodbyes to Draco, and then she made her way off the grounds, intending to apparate to the Tonks' for the remainder of Christmas. She was rather looking forward to spending time in a household where she could be herself and not have to worry about talks of pureblood superiority. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she had somehow failed a test that she didn't know she had been taking.


	17. Christmas

Arriving in front of Andromeda and Ted's house with a loud pop, Cassie sighed in relief as soon as the familiar house came into her view. The Tonks residence was the complete antithesis to Malfoy Manor, radiating coziness and a welcoming atmosphere. The only regret she felt as she walked up the drive and to the front door was that she had been robbed of the chance to spend more time there growing up.

She was greeted with warm hugs and large smiles from her aunt and uncle as soon as the door opened, and she apologized for arriving earlier than they had planned in their letters.

"Nonsense," Andromeda said immediately, "You're always welcome here, Cassie. I hope you know that now." The brunette witch looked positively radiant in just a set of flannel pajamas, bathrobe, and slippers. Cassie realized then that she was still in her silver dress robes, and couldn't wait to change into something a bit more informal.

"I know, Aunt Dromeda," Cassia replied with a smile. "I just hate to impose."

"You'll be in Dora's room," Ted said, ushering Cassie further into the house. There was a large, heavily decorated tree near the lit fireplace and it looked like they had been sipping something in mugs in the squashy looking chairs when Cassie had come calling. With all of the elaborate ornaments and dim lighting in the house, it all almost seemed surreal, like she had stepped inside of a holiday painting. The atmosphere was similar to the Weasleys around Christmas time, and Cassie found herself missing being in the large family's home this year, even though she was thrilled to spending the holiday where she was.

"Is she going to have time off tomorrow after all?" Cassie asked as she stepped inside of her cousin's bedroom with her bag, pulling out a long purple nightshirt to change into.

"Yes, it seems Mad-Eye is letting her have most of the day to spend here," Ted said with a smile. "Why don't you get settled, and then join us out in the living room?" He left her alone to get settled, and Cassie changed into her pajamas, eager to get out of the elegant clothing that reminded her of the disastrous dinner she had just come from. As she started to take her raven hair out of its up-do, she started to look around her cousin's room a bit, and her eyes landed on a photo of her, Tonks, and Charlie that was framed and perched on the dresser. The three of them were standing arm in arm in front the Three Broomsticks, all of them smiling broadly, looking quite pleased to be in each other's company. They had taken the picture right after Tonks and Charlie's graduation from Hogwarts.

Now as she stood looking at it, Cassie recalled that Charlie had already broken up with her at the point that they had posed for the picture. It made her realize that she had been rather complacent when the relationship had ended, that she had barely taken the time to cry more than a handful of times when her boyfriend of two and a half years had given her the boot. She couldn't imagine reacting that way now, if Snape told her that it was over, that he no longer wanted her. Even imaging the scenario to compare the two relationships sent a sharp pain through her heart, and she forced herself to stop thinking about it immediately.

But now she missed him, wondered what he was doing on this Christmas Eve. He was probably patrolling the corridors, making sure Potter was safe, as usual. She suddenly found herself wishing it was the next night so she could go back to Hogwarts to see him, and she internally scolded herself, knowing she should be grateful for the this night to spend with her aunt and uncle.

She headed out to where Andromeda and Ted sat by their fireplace, ready to spend some much needed quality time with them. Ted immediately handed her a mug of tea and guided her to a recliner, and the three of them had a leisurely, natural conversation. Cassie caught them up on what she was learning in her classes, and they filled her in on some of Tonks' adventures in her training, although the more dangerous endeavors Andromeda didn't seem to keen to relive on that peaceful night.

There was no talk of the Ministry, or upcoming wars or prophecies, or unicorn blood or someone wanting to kill Potter; not once did Cassie think of what she had seen that night in the mirror, or the conversation she had with Firenze in the forest. There was no unpleasant tension about what pureblood was doing what and who was a blood traitor and what mudblood to stay away from. It was a welcome change of pace for Cassie, an ambience that she desperately needed. They chatted well into the night, and finally when all three of them started to yawn mid-sentence, did Andromeda announce that they should probably think about heading to bed.

"Oh, before I forget, Cassie," the older witch said as Cassie slowly padded towards Tonks' bedroom, rubbing her eyes. She went into the kitchen for a moment, then came back to Cassie, holding a package wrapped in brown paper. "It's the text you wanted." Cassie took it from her and unwrapped it, revealing a tattered, antique book titled _Şəfalı Iksirlərin Hamısı_, its cover looking like it had once been a bright vermilion but now faded and almost a shade of rust, and as she gingerly picked it up and opened it to its first page, she saw that the pages had yellowed.

"Thank you, Aunt Dromeda," Cassie said, going to place the obviously frail looking potions book on Tonks' desk, not wanting to cause it further damage, as she intended to wrap it up nicely and give it to its intended recipient tomorrow night when she saw him. "I would have gotten it myself in Diagon Alley, but I haven't really been back in public since...that day."

"You don't have to explain," Andromeda said quietly. "I wouldn't be ready to yet, either."

Cassie nodded, sitting on the bed. "Did the money I send you cover it?"

"Oh, yes," her aunt said. "It just took a bit of searching, is all. Flourish and Blotts didn't have a copy and didn't know of a way to obtain one, so I got Borgin and Burkes to track it down for me - "

"Dromeda, you didn't have to do that!" Cassie said, surprised that her aunt went to that much trouble.

"Oh, it's nothing," her aunt replied with a sly smile. "Do you really think that the shopkeepers in Knockturn Alley would mess with me? My sisters might not associate with me, but the rest of the world remembers that I'm a Black, after all."

"Yes, I suppose."

"You don't need to protect us," Andromeda said then, going to sit next to Cassie on the bed, placing a reassuring hand on her niece's shoulder. "I know you must feel that way, after you learned what the Malfoys were doing - "

"I told them, if they ever say anything like that to you two again, I'd - " Cassie was cut off when her aunt placed her hand over her mouth to shush her.

"Please, not so loud, I don't want Ted to hear," Andromeda explained quietly, and removed her hand. "I didn't mean to upset you, Cassie, and I really didn't want to bring anything close to the subject up tonight. So the only thing I want to say is that we're fine, and we'll be fine. Ted and I are so happy to have you here with us, and Dora will be thrilled to see you tomorrow."

Cassie nodded, wanting to say so much more, but conceded to her aunt's wishes to keep the peace. "I'm happy to be here, too."

She went to bed then, hoping to have a restful night's sleep. Having had a busy day, she drifted off quickly, and started to dream of a certain Potions Master, her subconscious reliving a particularly sultry afternoon they had spent in his quarters only a few days ago, barely leaving the bed except to nourish and relieve themselves. But then her images started to slowly shift, and then she was no longer in bed with Snape, but instead standing in the Dark Forest next to figures in black robes, hoods pulled over their heads and silver masks covering their faces; she turned to confront one of them, to ask what they thought they were doing there, when she heard her mother's voice call her name.

Cassie turned around to follow the voice, now seeing Bellatrix standing there with Nymphadora in her clutches, a silver dagger digging into her cousin's exposed throat. Cassie tried to call out, to plead with her mother to let Tonks go, and when she took a step forward, the blade was plunged into flesh, red blood starting to spurt in every direction and paint the forest around them.

Christmas morning started with Cassie screaming in her sleep. She didn't realize she was doing it until she was shaken awake by her aunt, and it took her several seconds to focus on the concerned faces of Ted and Andromeda above her.

"Cassie!" Andromeda was saying concernedly, smoothing her niece's hair away from her pale, sweaty face. "Cassie, you're alright, you're in Dora's room, you're safe!"

"Oh," Cassie said, now feeling quite foolish as she realized she had been dreaming. She wished the bloody images of her dream would start to fade as reality started to take over her consciousness as it sometimes did, but no luck so far. She swallowed hard, trying to push the thought of her cousin's dead body out of her mind as she simultaneously attempted to appear calm as to not further alarm her aunt and uncle. "I'm fine, it was just a nightmare."

"Must have been a bad one," Ted muttered. "Tried to pull you out of it for a minute or so."

"I'm sorry," Cassie said, sniffling. "I have them sometimes, I just forgot to meditate before I went to sleep is all."

She saw Ted and Andromeda exchange worried glances, but they didn't push the issue further. "Well, why don't you take a few minutes, and then come help us get breakfast on?" Ted suggested, and left Cassie alone. She spent a few minutes sitting on the bed to gather herself, clear her mind.

This was going to be a good Christmas. She was going to make sure of it.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from her overnight bag, and then made her way out to the kitchen. Andromeda was starting to make sausages and eggs on the stove while Ted put on some coffee. Cassie was about to ask what she could help with, when a loud bang towards the front of the house startled her, and she heard a voice call, "Oi, I've arrived home just in time for presents! Owls just came by!"

Cassie completely forgot about helping her aunt and uncle make food and sprinted towards the source of the noise, and she launched herself towards Tonks, who had just burst through the front door. Cassie also totally disregarded the fact that Tonks was holding an armful of packages, and they were all knocked to the ground as the two young witches embraced each other with so much enthusiasm that they nearly toppled over.

"Happy Christmas, Cass!" Tonks exclaimed, and Cassie squeezed her cousin so hard that she thought she might cut off her air supply, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Happy Christmas, Dora!" Cassie replied, and then she peeled herself from the hug, because she knew that her aunt and uncle would be just as eager to embrace their daughter. Cassie watched the three of them exchanged enthusiastic hugs and kisses, and then she headed back to the kitchen to make sure their forgotten breakfast wasn't burning on the stove as they started to chatter away happily in greeting.

"Well, you're a bit of a popular one, aren't you?" Tonks said as she entered the kitchen a few minutes later. "Looks like you got a few packages out there."

"I don't know who from," Cassie mused, putting the sausages onto a plate.

"I don't know for sure, but one's handwriting looks like a certain someone from Romania," Tonks said with a wink, and Cassie looked at her in surprise.

"Oh," she replied. "Well, that's rotten, because I didn't send him anything!"

Tonks started laughing, her features glowing from her currently spiky, bright green hair. "Serves him right. He was kicking around the idea of sending you more letters recently, you know, but when I caught wind of it, I sent him a rather nasty one, told him to leave you be - "

"Wait a second," Cassie said, and Andromeda and Ted entered the room, helping her plate up the rest of the food so they could eat. "How often do you talk to Charlie?"

"Oh, I don't get enough time to talk to him much," Tonks said, biting into a sausage. "I heard it through Arthur at the office, of course."

"Right."

"But anyway, apparently Charlie's been telling his mum and dad how much he misses you, that he was thinking about trying to strike up a long distance relationship with you, and of course Molly was all for it because she loves you and wants you to have her grandbabies," Tonks continued. Cassie snorted.

"I have enough on my plate, thank you very much," Cassie said, sitting down and pouring herself some coffee.

"That's what I said!" Tonks declared. "And once you graduate and start your Auror training, you're going to be so busy like me, you're not going to have much time to spare for that anyway." Cassie nodded, and thoughts of Auror training and other conversations with Dumbledore started to spring forth in her mind, and she quickly tried to force them away.

"Well, I can't imagine Charlie can afford a distraction like that, anyway," Ted mused. "Needs to stay focused on the fire breathing dragons, right?"

"Right," Andromeda agreed.

The rest of their breakfast was rather pleasant, and then they went to sit around the large, beautifully decorated Christmas tree to exchange and open gifts. Cassie received a new set of quills from Andromeda and Ted, and Tonks bestowed upon her a set of standard antidotes in a handsome leather traveling case. "Since you're so bloody wretched at Potions, thought I'd give you a set that that the Aurors carry with them in case they get poisoned," Tonks explained with a wide grin.

Next, she opened one of the packages that the owls had brought that morning, and Cassie had received the standard Weasley sweater made by Molly, this year's version a dark green with a silver 'C' on the front. Cassie had come to cherish these annual sweaters, and she immediately pulled it on over her t-shirt, relishing the warm fabric. Tonks had also received one this year, hers yellow with a black 'T', and she was delighted that the mother Weasley had remembered the 'correct' initial this year.

Cassie moved onto her remaining package, and indeed, it looked like the handwriting on it belonged to Charlie. When she opened it, she was surprised to see that there was a gleaming iridescent scale inside, larger than her hand in size. There was a small hole in the apex, with a length of black cord through it. There was a note at the bottom of the brown paper.

_'Green Pea,_

_This is from the young female Antipodean Opaleye I've been working with. I've nicknamed her Ella, because she's stubborn and hot-headed, just like you. Hope all is well. I find myself thinking of you often.  
_

_Love,_

_Charlie'_

Cassie jumped when she heard Tonks snort in her ear, as she had been reading the note over her shoulder. "'Green Pea'. That nickname always made me want to puke."

"Did he send you one?" Cassie asked, closing the dragon scale along with the note back up in the brown paper.

"Yeah," she said, and she opened her similarly wrapped package, revealing a silvery-blue scaled on the same black cord. "He says its from a Swedish Short-Snout. No sentiments of love or pet vegetable nicknames, though."

"Oh, give him a break," Cassie said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe he's just lonely over there, isn't thinking straight."

"_He's_ lonely? Try traipsing about the country with Mad-Eye day in and day out, then he can complain about being lonely! The man is brilliant, don't get me wrong, but he's not much for company! I'd bet those dragons make for better conversation some days." Tonks said, and she launched into story after story of her training days, and her successes and near misses of catching criminals of the wizarding community. There were a few times that Cassie tried to throw her cousin a warning look to get her to shut up, because her parents looked rather worried hearing some of the dangerous things she had been up to. But overall, Andromeda and Ted seemed rather proud of their daughter and her endeavors.

They got to work on their Christmas mid-day dinner, and Cassie was never so grateful for the family's lack of house elves, for they shared so many stories and laughs while preparing the turkey and trimmings, mainly without the use of magic. They ate a little too much, and spent some time outside to enjoy the slowly falling snowflakes and watch a few of the neighbor children have a rather enthusiastic snowball fight while they sipped hot chocolate. After wandering back inside the house, Tonks and Cassie went to the bedroom while Andromeda and Ted went into the kitchen to put on some tea.

"So weird to be back here," Tonks said quietly as she picked up her old knickknacks and studied them, as if she hadn't seen them in ages. "It's like this is all from a lifetime ago." She came across the old Azerbaijani potions book that Cassie had Andromeda pick up, and scrunched up her nose. "What's this?"

"It's an old potions book. Collector's piece, really," Cassie replied.

"For Snape?" Cassie nodded. She had always gotten the Potions professor Christmas gifts, so the presence of the book wouldn't exactly arouse suspicion about their now not-so-platonic relationship. "Is he still the same old greasy git?"

Cassie snorted in laughter, amused that Tonks' blunt temperament was unchanged even with her strenuous Auror training. "Yes, I suppose."

"Never understood your friendship with the guy," Tonks said, now rummaging through her old jewelry box and putting on a large, dangling pair of gold earrings, and her hair suddenly started to grown drastically in length and change from green to a deep scarlet.

"Well, I spend more time with him now more than ever, with you and Charlie gone," Cassie admitted, laying back on the bed.

"Bet you can't wait to get out of there, huh?" Tonks replied, looking in the little mirror perched on her dresser, examining her nose. The shape started change, suddenly looking much more short and flat. Cassie, who had felt rather content and relaxed for the majority of the day until right then, felt her stomach twist as the familiar pang of anxiety gripped her. Her cousin's well intended words had her now thinking of how in a few short months, she'd be leaving the familiar routine of Hogwarts, and with it, the ability to see Snape basically whenever she wanted to.

"Oh, I don't know," Cassie replied softly, but Tonks had started another anecdote and didn't hear her. Cassie did her best to shake the negative thoughts from her mind and continue enjoying her time with the little family, as she had to be heading back to the castle in a few short hours.

Nighttime was upon them soon. Tonks had to be heading back to the Ministry to meet back up with Moody, and Cassie had a scheduled time to use the living room fireplace to get back to Snape's office, as to once again limit time in public. After emotional goodbyes all around, the foursome parted ways, and Cassie was once again using the Floo Network, this time with a few more packages in hand and proudly wearing her homemade Weasley sweater.

Snape wasn't seated at his desk, so Cassie went to his quarters. The fireplace was lit, and she could see his hunched over silhouette in one of the chairs, as if he were reading. She went to the dining area to set her overnight bag and packages down, and he stood to greet her, the text he had been looking at still in his hands.

"Happy Christmas, Severus," she said, holding the gift she had gotten for him, and he bent down to her to give her a kiss.

"Hello, Cassie," he murmured. His breath smelled slightly of whiskey, and he seemed relaxed, as if he had actually gotten the chance to unwind, spend some time to himself. She was about to ask him if Quirrell was out of the castle, for that was the only reason she could think of for him to be acting this carefree as of late, but she couldn't bring herself to even bring it up. Even though she had spent the whole day with people she loved and speaking of things completely unrelated, she found herself drained even thinking of the topic, so she refrained from speaking of it for the time being.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked.

"It was fine. Better, now that you're here," he replied smoothly, and he kissed her again, this time with more fervor, sending shivers throughout her entire body.

"Mmm, you're distracting," Cassie said after she pulled away, and she handed him his gift, going to pour herself her own drink. The Head of Slytherin sat back down in his chair, carefully opening the wrapping, as if he was anticipating the antiquity of the book inside. Perhaps he was, as rare potions and spellbooks were something that Cassie liked to find for him.

Once he had the paper off, he ran a graceful hand over the cover, then carefully opened it, started to gently page through it. "How did you get it?" he asked.

"I wanted to find it myself, but I didn't want to risk going out in public just yet," Cassie explained, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I had Aunt Dromeda get it."

"Won't she be suspicious?"

"No," Cassie reassured him, "they know I've gotten books for you other years." He didn't say anything, and Cassie watched his face carefully as he continued to examine the book. He didn't look pleased, or all that interested, and in fact seemed a little bit uneasy. It made Cassie start to feel a bit flustered, as this was the first gift exchange between the two of them since they had become romantically involved, and she had wanted desperately to get it right. "Do you have this one already, Severus?"

He looked up at her suddenly, as if she had pulled him out of a thought. "No."

"So you don't like it."

"What? No, it's not that."

Cassie went over to his chair then, and dropped down to her knees in front of it, her eyes now level with his. She wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on, but also she just wanted to be close to him, because she had been away for almost two days and just wanted to be near him. "So what is it?"

He looked at her then, his black eyes looking so intently at her that all she wanted to do was kiss him, but suddenly he sighed and set the book on his lap, then reached into his pocket. He withdrew a small, maroon box and held it in front of him. "This is for you," he said lowly.

She wanted to giggle in relief. Now she knew he had been acting strangely because he had been nervous about the gift he had gotten her. But she resisted, knowing that laughing in this moment when he was feeling so vulnerable would only make him agitated, and she gingerly took the box from him with a straight face. When she flipped the top open, it revealed a black onyx necklace on a silver chain, the oval-shaped pendent surrounded by small moonstones.

"Severus, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, and she started to take the jewelry out of its case, intending to put it on right away.

"If it's not your aesthetic, you don't have to wear it," he muttered.

"Nonsense," she said, and she handed it to him, lifting up her hair and turning around so he could help her. "I love it." Once he had it clasped, she turned back around to kiss him again. "It's a very thoughtful gift, Sev."

"As is yours," he replied, standing only long enough to find a safe place for his new text on one of his many bookshelves. It wasn't long before they were locked in a sensual, loving kiss, and hands were roaming over each other's bodies, and soon, the necklace was the only thing that Cassie was wearing as she laid down in front of the crackling fireplace on the rug. Her long black locks strewn underneath her, she felt her cheeks redden as Snape slowly crawled over her, taking his sweet time, letting his eyes roam over every inch of her naked body.

Cassie was feeling rather lascivious, having been away from him for so long and feeling so bonded to him at the moment, but he appeared to want to take things slow, to savor things this time around. She was hungrily kissing his neck and tightly wrapping her legs around his hips to pull him to her, but he was making unhurried, deliberate touches all over her skin. She moaned as he slowly began to suck on her earlobe, and she nearly came undone when his breathy voice reached her senses.

"Now, now," he purred, her earlobe still between his teeth as he spoke, "this isn't a race."

She wanted nothing more then to grab him, to take control and to ride him into oblivion, but she was also rather enjoying the attention he was giving her, so she kept her hands on his torso and his backside instead, letting him decide where and when he wanted to give her contact. His mouth went from her ear, to her jaw, to her collarbone, and soon her chest was heaving from anticipation. When he finally took one of her nipples into his warm mouth, she started to tremble, and she was sure she was going to lose it right then and there.

"Severus," she said breathlessly, "please - "

She stopped talking when his hand started to slowly, painstakingly travel from her rib cage, down her stomach, and she desperately wanted it to come to rest between her legs. Instead, it bypassed that desired area and came to rest on her inner thigh and slowly rub there. She responded by opening her legs wide, urging him to touch her in her most sensitive place, to stop teasing her.

"You're so wet, I can feel it dripping down your thighs," he uttered lowly, moving his mouth to her other breast.

"You're mocking me," she panted, and she moved her hand between her legs, going to stimulate her clit, because she simply couldn't take it anymore, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I would never be that cruel," he said in reply, gently moving her hand to her side, and she tried to pull it away from him. In response, his head started to move lower between her breasts, down her stomach, coming to rest between her legs, and just as she was about to argue with him, she felt his tongue on her aching core, making her moan so loud that he chuckled at her enthusiasm. He used his nose expertly to press into her sensitive nub as he lapped at her, his hands on her thighs to open her legs up even more. Just when she was about to burst at the seams, he shifted pressure, his tongue now moving to her clit, and he slowly inserted two long fingers into her, using them to pump in and out of her tight opening. He could tell that she wanted them at a vigorous pace, but he kept his movements slow, gradual. He admired her ragged breaths and the sweat accumulating on her flushed skin, knowing that he was building something inside of her so overwhelming that her legs would be shaking for hours after.

When she did reach her climax, she was writhing so hard that she almost seemed to seize beneath him. He allowed her a few minutes of recovery, planting warm, tender kisses on her flushed skin, and then he inched up her body again, pressing his now incredibly wanting shaft at her entrance and entering her at the same relaxed pace in which he had just pleasured her. He wanted to enjoy every moment of this, to make it last all night if he could. Cassie seemed to cling to him for dear life as he pumped in and out of her, but soon he found that his own breathing was turning ragged, that he was losing self control as her warm pussy clenched around him from all sides.

She was absolutely delectable. In this moment, he was sure that he'd never be able to get enough of her, not in ten lifetimes. Not wanting to cum just yet, he pulled himself out of her, making her groan in displeasure at the sudden loss of contact, and he flipped her onto her side, settling himself behind her. Grasping her leg and holding it up, he entered her again from behind, and continued at the same pace.

Eventually, when he started to feel her walls start to shudder around him, he allowed himself his own release, and when they both came down from their peaks, he pulled her close, as they were both still lying on their sides in front of the fireplace. He nuzzled his face into her neck and hair, planting kisses on her skin.

When he reached his arm around her to pull her closer, he absentmindedly started to fondle the pendent that had fallen between her breasts. The necklace was an instant reminder of their bond, of their unsaid commitment to one another, and he smiled into her neck, something he rarely showed when the two of them were awake together.

_**Author's Note...**_

_**Hello lovely readers,**_  
_**This is something that I debated even bringing up, as I firmly believe that fanfiction is a place to escape the stresses of the real world. That being said, I find that it would be a disservice not to share with you with everything going on at the moment, that I may not be able to update as frequently as I would like to in the near future. **_  
_**I am a nurse, I work in a hospital. As my schedule is now, I work twelve hours shifts, which grants me regular stretches off and gives me time to dedicate to writing. However, it is a real possibility that I will be working many, many more hours coming up as my facility becomes short staffed, and that will understandably cut into my ability to invest time into this. I still will continue as I am able, just know that updates may slow down for now.**_  
_**As always, thanks for reading. 3** _


	18. Birthdays, Bracelets, and Letters

The next morning, Cassie woke feeling rather peaceful and content, not recalling any barbaric nightmares involving her parents or murdered loved ones. After holding each other in front of the fireplace for a while, Snape had insisted that they move to the bed and Cassie perform her nightly ritual of clearing her mind before allowing herself to go to sleep. At first, she had resisted, just wanting to be able to drift off lazily in her lover's arms, but now that she had experienced a restful night, she was grateful for his persistence.

Having been once again reminded of why the dark and brooding wizard was such a good match for her, Cassie smiled as she stretched a bit and then slowly rolled over to touch him, but found that he was no longer in bed with her. She sighed, thinking that he had probably gone out to patrol again, and then got out of bed, intending to make some tea. She was still completely nude, and feeling quite chilled being in the dungeon bedroom, she went to the wardrobe to fetch one of Snape's grey nightshirts, pulling it over her head. Wearing his clothing while in the privacy of his quarters had become commonplace for them now, but every time Cassie did it, it reminded her of the first night they had slept together. It made her feel amorous and giddy, such a simple thing like feeling the fabric of his pajamas on her skin, something she'd likely continue to keep to herself. Nonetheless, she had a small smile on her lips as she walked into the Potions Master's kitchen because of it. Her smile grew enormously when she found that he was seated at his dining room table, rather than being out somewhere in the castle and away from her.

He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of dark green lounge pants, and Cassie took a few seconds to admire him as he sat there, scribbling away at something with so much intensity that she wasn't even sure if he realized she had entered the room. The darkness of the surrounding room amplifying his pale features and jet-black hair, Cassie made a mental note to get him more sets of those pajama pants, because she rather liked the way he looked in only them.

"Good morning," she said softly as she approached him, and he grunted to her in greeting, obviously absorbed in what he was doing. She could hardly be cross with him for his boorish response, because when he was this zealous about something, trying to distract him from it would only annoy him, and then he would go back to doing it. Instead of berating him, or make demands for his attention, she slowly went up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and bent down to give him a warm kiss on his cheek.

She saw that he had _Şəfalı Iksirlərin Hamısı_ open on the table, and was copying text from it over to some parchment. Now her curiosity was peaked, and she was about to ask him why he was copying the text over, when he picked up his wand and waved it slowly over the freshly written words. Snape's handwriting changed from Azerbaijani to English.

"How long have you been awake?" Cassie asked, as she noticed that there were rolls of parchment on the table stacked neatly together, likely recipes that he had already translated that morning.

"Few hours," he said gruffly as he examined the one he had just completed. "Venom from a Phantasmal poison-arrow frog...that will be incredibly difficult to come by. I might be able to substitute viper venom, with the right variations," he was muttering, and Cassie knew he was speaking his thoughts out loud, rather than to her.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked as she started to pull out what she needed from his cupboards, and then she noticed that he had a cup of it beside him at the table. When she went to fetch it, it was still mostly full, the contents of it cold and forgotten in his mania. She brewed them their morning drink in silence, letting him continue his work and stealing glances at him, because she loved watching him in his throws of obsession like this with his brow furrowed, his curtain of hair framing his austere expression as he leaned forward to peer more closely at the book she had gotten him.

Snape finally tore his eyes away from what he was doing when Cassie set a steaming cup of the hot beverage in front of him, and went to sit across from him at the table. "Anything good?" she asked, taking a sip.

"This text has been extremely worthwhile to look through," he replied, and he started to carefully page through the book again. "I haven't translated the entire thing, but I've already come across several potions that I've never brewed."

"Good," Cassie said, smiling. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, Sev."

He closed the book then, although he appeared to be rather reluctant to do so, and then started to drink his own tea. "It's time I take a break from it, anyway. I need to patrol, see what Potter is up to."

"No, no!" Cassie said, shaking her head. "Severus, I can do that, you keep doing what you were doing."

"Cassie, it's not your responsibility," he started to say, but Cassie got up from her chair, intending to go get dressed and head out so he wouldn't have a chance to argue.

"I can handle it," she said, heading into the living room, but he had followed her.

"I know you can," he muttered before latching onto her upper arms to stop her in her tracks, and pulling her towards the couch. She yelped in surprise and delight as he nestled himself on top of her and began nuzzling her neck, his hand finding its way under the hem of the borrowed nightshirt she was wearing to start stroking her.

"I thought you'd be tuckered out after last night," she teased, and she gasped as he nipped at the soft flesh of her neck with his teeth. He shifted his weight, using his knee to quickly pry apart her legs, and she buried a hand in his hair, giving it a light tug, making him growl at the sensation.

"Never," he replied lowly. She wondered if he was in a similar mood as the night before, wanting to take things at an almost painstakingly slow pace, but her silent question was answered when he swiftly pulled his stiff cock out of his pants, and started to push the tip inside her already wet entrance. She inhaled sharply at the sudden penetration, and he suddenly looked up at her in concern, his black eyes searching her face. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she breathed, "No, just a bit sore, is all," she said. Kissing her deeply first in apology, he started his thrusts out slowly, giving her a chance to adjust to his length inside of her once again. When she was fully beyond the pain and only feeling pleasure, she urged him on, digging the tips of her fingers into his butt cheeks, willing him to pound into her like she had wanted last night without restraint, and he complied this time, making her cry out so loudly that they were both glad that they were deep in the dungeons where no one could overhear.

"Will you always divert my attention away from important things, wretched girl?" Snape harassed her softly when they were done. He was seated on the loveseat, having put himself back into his lounge pants, seeming rather content to just watch her walk away to get ready for the day.

"Excuse me?" Cassie retorted with a giggle. "If I recall correctly, _I _was the one that was going to get dressed and leave, but _you _distracted _me!"_

"It was your fault," he said, following her into the bathroom now and turning on the water to the tub. "Wearing nothing but my nightshirt and that necklace."

"Well, next time I'll wear nothing at all," she said, and she was rewarded with a smart smack to her bottom, making her giggle even harder. They had a short, lighthearted argument about who was going to patrol, and finally Snape submitted, letting Cassie doing this favor for him so he could continue to comb through his Christmas gift at his leisure.

Her first stop was the Great Hall, and when she spotted Harry there, along with Ron, Fred, and George, she headed up to the third floor corridor. Nothing seemed amiss, so she slowly walked through the castle, politely greeting the few students and ghosts she came across, and then headed out to the grounds.

She was only by herself for an hour, and already she was finding out that to be alone with her thoughts was a mistake. She had started out enjoying the peacefulness of the nearly empty castle, and now being outside, the still grey sky and the snow-covered campus looked almost picturesque. But now, as the treeline of the Forbidden Forest came into view, she began to reminisce about the night she went searching for the centaurs, and the revelation that Firenze had made, and she began to think of wars and carnage and _choices._

Everyone said it like it was just so easy. Like, check a box, right or wrong, yes or no. She knew her father and mother were evil, there was no doubt about that. Being away from them for this long, she could say until she was blue in the face that she despised everything about them and what they stood for, but at the end of the day, they were her _parents,_ for goodness' sake. Granted, she had never really grown to have much affection for Voldemort, as he was inept at giving her any, but as a small child she had still longed for it in some way, had hoped she could eventually earn it. And as far as Bellatrix...she had countless memories of her madness and cruelty. But she also had some recollections of closeness and sentiment, of warm hugs and kisses, of playfulness and laughter. If her mother came to her someday, pleading for Cassie to come to her side, would it be so easy to deny her?

She tried to think of the benevolent influences in her life, of Molly and Arthur, of Andromeda and Ted, of the countless professors that had shown her kindness through her years at Hogwarts; even Narcissa, when she was younger, had shown her a maternal, loving relationship. If it came down to it, could she really betray all of those people, turn her back on them and everything they've tried to teach her through the years?

And then Cassie thought of Snape, the defected Death Eater, whom she could distinctly remember being in her father's inner circle when she was a child, who had been present so many times in her blood curdling memories, who sometimes was present in the nightmares that robbed her of a restful night's sleep. Now, she shared a bed with him when she could, shared the most intimate parts of her heart with him. Even knowing his past, having seen some of the horrific things he'd done as his younger self, she'd grown to trust him, love him. He had told her that he was planning to spy when her father came back, put himself in mortal danger from the get go, was already Dumbledore's right hand man.

She could never betray him, she was sure of it. It would break her very soul.

Cassie was pulled out her thoughts when she heard Hagrid cheerily calling her name from outside of his hut. She hastily tried to wipe away the tears that were starting to freeze to her cheeks, and waved to him, called back enthusiastically. Joining him for a bit of tea and some questionable blackberry muffins in his hut, she tried to excuse herself after a few minutes, as she had to trail Harry, make sure he was still out of Quirrell's sight. She was able to leave in due time, but had learned that Hagrid had found a dead unicorn the other night.

Suddenly, Cassie felt a gripping sense of urgency as she headed back to the castle. Oh, how she wished that she could have that sense of serenity that she felt this morning when she had woken up. It seemed fragile, so fleeting now.

It took some searching, but she found him in the library with Ron once again. She greeted them with smiles, but they looked burdened.

"Hi," Cassie said, coming to sit down next to Ron, and she raised her eyebrow when he suddenly slammed the book shut that he had been reading.

"Hello," he said quickly, exchanging glances with Harry.

"Did you two have a good Christmas?" Cassie asked slowly, now feeling quite awkward, like she had interrupted something secretive.

"Oh, you know," Harry said, and the boys where still looking at each other.

"You?" Ron asked meekly, finally tearing his eyes away from Harry to look at Cassie, but he was looking past her, like he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye.

"Uh, it was okay," Cassie said. "I got suckered into going to Draco's Christmas Eve, which was thrilling as I'm sure you'd guess," and they exchanged glances again. Okay, something was up. "And I went to Tonks' parents' yesterday."

"Oh," Ron said. Silence.

"Your mom knit me a really nice sweater," Cassie said. "Cozy, as always."

"Yeah, me too," Harry said, clearing his throat.

"And Charlie sent me a dragon scale," Cassie continued. "Really cool." Now, both boys were looking down at the table. Cassie glanced at the stack of rather advanced history textbooks they had piled next to them, and suddenly, Harry put his arm over the titles, not being entirely subtle. "Listen, I know I'm not officially on tutoring duty, but do you two need any homework help? I'm open."

"No," they said in unison. Cassie looked between the two of them, wishing that one of them would give something up, because this was the strangest interaction she'd ever had with either one of them.

"Okay," she said, nodding. "Well, I'm going to go." She got up, intending to leave, because she could almost feel the tension vibrating through the air, when Ron suddenly piped up.

"You going to see Snape?" he asked rather loudly, and when Cassie turned to look at him, his ears had turned pink. Harry's eyes were now locked on her instead of on the table, seemingly looking for a reaction out of her now.

"Not at this particular moment," she answered, narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

"Do you trust him?" Ron asked then.

"With what?" Cassie asked, because she had no clue what the Gryffindor was trying to get at.

"We don't think you should," Harry piped up.

"Is there something you two want to tell me?" Cassie asked then. They exchanged glances again. Eleven year olds were not particularly good at being sly, she was noticing. Ron shrugged at Harry, and then Harry spoke, obviously for the both of them.

"No."

She left then, because obviously this conversation was going to go nowhere productive. But she knew then, that somehow, she had lost the boys' trust. But no matter, because she, along with Snape, was going to do everything she could to keep Harry Potter safe.

* * *

As the days passed and the term had started up again, Cassie noticed a few things. The first, was that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were continuing to spend an inordinate amount of time in the library, even between classes for minutes at a time. When Cassie had pondered out loud yet again what they were doing, Snape had responded, "Who cares? At least then we know where Potter is."

"Do you think they know about the Stone?" she asked.

"Even if they do, it doesn't matter."

"But they seem awfully apprehensive of you, Severus, and now me. What if they think we're trying to get - "

"And again, I reiterate: who cares?" Snape snapped at her. Gone was the tranquility, the easygoing nature they had enjoyed over Christmas break when Quirrell had left for part of it. Cassie had classes and studying to worry about, so she had little time to contribute to Quirrell-stalking, leaving a lot of it once again to the Head of Slytherin House. She had half a mind to say something to Dumbledore, to tell him that he could take care of it all himself, since he wasn't completely keeping them in the loop about it anyway. But she didn't, as she tried to keep her arguing with the powerful elderly wizard to a minimum. That, and she wasn't keen on revisiting the last conversation she had had with him, and had managed to avoid speaking with him so far.

The second thing she noticed, was that Quirrell seemed extra jumpy, was quite a bit thinner, and stuttered even more these days. She hoped it was because she and Snape were getting to him. They weren't exactly trying to hide the fact that they were tailing him every chance they could, and every day, she was hopeful that it would be the day that he just decided to quit and leave Hogwarts forever. But so far, no luck.

Snape's birthday was fast approaching, and Cassie was determined to make it special for him, even if both of them were stressed. It landed on a Wednesday, and she didn't know of an easy way to make sure that her stubborn Head of House would agree to stay in his quarters and actually relax. So, being the Slytherin that she was, she made sure that she had all of the proper areas covered. She paid Fred and George enough galleons to keep their mouths shut and to do her bidding without asking any questions, and had sent them on their missions. Their first, was to make sure that there was a party going on in the Gryffindor common room that was so fun, that not even the trio could resist leaving for the library that evening. The second, and which cost Cassie an even larger sum of gold, because Fred and George wanted to be at said party, was to do something so obnoxious in Defense Against the Dark Arts that Quirrell would have no choice but to have them in detention.

She didn't ask what they'd done when they came to her and said they'd been successful. She knew it must have been bad, because Quirrell had nearly passed out, and had assigned detention straight away. All she cared about was that she finally had an evening with her muse again. When she had Snape alone in his office and told him of her plan, he definitely was not convinced.

"Quirrell might cut detention early," he pointed out. "Or Potter might leave the common room. You have no way of knowing that anyone will stay put."

"Then I'll leave, go check on things so you can stay here," Cassie said, nearly pleading now. "Severus, I just want you to relax tonight, if nothing else."

"I don't need to relax!" he barked at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, putting her hands on her hips, like a stern mother.

"Really? You don't?"

"I don't need you looking after me like I'm a child," he spat, and then Cassie rounded the desk, coming to lower herself onto his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. She could feel that he was tense just by putting her body on his.

"I _do _need to look after you," she countered softly, pressing her forehead against his, and she felt him let out a long breath. "That's what we do for each other. Will you let me do this for you, please?" She planted a kiss on his lips, and he started to relax even more.

"Alright," he said quietly, finally starting to return her kisses. "Fine."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Cassie said, smiling. She pressed her lips against his even harder, and then she stood up, taking his hand in hers, leading him to his quarters. She led him to one of the chairs, started the fireplace with a flick of her wrist, and poured him a glass of wine. She handed it to him, kissing him again, and then she moved her attentions to his neck, placing her hand on his face gently.

"Are you relaxed yet?" she whispered in his ear, her hand trailing from his face, down his torso, then going to rub over his crotch.

"Mmm," he said, taking a sip of his wine, looking at her mischievously. She was thrilled to see a look on his face other than pissed off or indifferent. "Not quite."

"Well," she said, smiling as she started to work at his belt, "Let's see if I can do something about that." She dropped to the floor, coming to rest on her knees between his legs, using both of her hands now to free him from his pants. He continued to sip his wine as he watched her with keen interest, and when she started to slowly pump his erection with her hands, he inhaled deeply.

She lowered her head, using her tongue to swirl around the tip of his enlarged cock, making him throw back his head in elation and groan, but still keep his eyes on her. She went slowly, creating a visual for him as much as a pleasurable sensation, teasing him as she continued to use her tongue to slowly lick at the tip, then start from the bottom and work her way up.

She took him into her mouth then, making a tight seal around the head of his dick with her lips, and he let out a low growl as she started to move her head up and down, her hands working the shaft as she went. Loving the sight of him losing control as she continued to work on him, she could feel her own arousal increase, a wetness pooling in her underwear as he panted. Using his free hand, he reached down to her head, lovingly brushing her hair out of her face and holding it back, simultaneously wanting to keep it out of the way so he could clearly see the action going on, while keep it out of her way as she went. Suddenly, she plunged her head down, taking him as deep into the back of her throat as she possibly could, and he moaned so loudly that she couldn't resist touching herself any longer as she continued. Keeping up the same enthusiastic pace, it wasn't long before he was climaxing in her mouth, and she swallowed, once again swirling her tongue around the tip when she was done, his panting finally starting to slow as he watched her.

"Come here, you silly thing," he muttered, setting his wine glass on the ground and pulling her onto his lap. He settled her so she was straddling him, her legs splayed on either side of his thighs. Before she had a chance to protest, he started to rub circles around her swollen nub, and she threw her head back in ecstasy, thankful for the sudden contact. He leaned forward, starting to plant kisses, then suck on the soft skin where her neck and collarbone meet. He had to wrap his arm around her to keep her from falling off the chair, she came so hard, and then she fell forward onto his chest, panting and giggling at the same time.

"So," she said between breaths, reaching down to retrieve his wine glass and steal a sip, "Are you relaxed yet?"

"Yes," he admitted, and she caught a rare smile on Severus Snape's face. She nuzzled into his neck, wrapping an arm around his chest to hold him closer.

"I got you a cake from the kitchens," she said, "Vanilla with buttercream."

"You spoil me," he murmured.

"Yes, and on that note," Cassie said, starting to peel herself off of him, "I'd better go make my rounds." She was hoping he was going to stop her, that he was going to say that he trusted the plan she had set up for the evening, but he didn't. So she smoothed her clothing out, and headed towards the door.

"Cassie," he said suddenly, standing up from the chair. "Do you have any jewelry in your dorm, something that's not sentimental?"

Cassie gave him a confused look. "Yeah, probably. Why?"

"I need you to fetch it, and meet me in my office when you come back."

"What for?" she asked, but he was already going to his bookshelves, rifling through the scrolls of parchment that he had translated from the antique potions book. She didn't press for answers, knowing he had something up his sleeve now.

She left him then, quickly making her way to Gryffindor tower, which sounded very much like there might be some loud music playing. She went by the library, and it was practically empty, with no sign of Harry or Ron inside, which meant that they were still probably in the their common room. Her next stop was the DADA classroom, and she smiled when she walked past, seeing Quirrell seated at his desk with his face in his hands, Fred and George yammering away animatedly, not looking like they were copying any of the lines they were likely assigned. So far, everything was going according to plan.

Ignoring everyone in the Slytherin common room when she entered, she quickly made her way to the dorm room that she rarely spent time in any more, and started rifling through her dresser, trying to find something that matched Snape's requirements.

"What, did you and your boy toy break up?" Laanstra sneered at her, who was lying on her bed, picking at her nails.

"Who said I was dating a boy?" Cassie said casually. Having just located a bronze bracelet with an emerald stone in the middle that she had gotten from the Malfoys one year, she then turned to leave, her dorm mates staring after her with their jaws hanging open.

She found Snape in his office like he had said, and he was starting to set up for brewing a potion, a cauldron on the fire already, a translated recipe hovering midair from a carefully placed charm.

"Okay," Cassie said, handing him the bracelet, and he looked it at briefly, then quickly tossed it onto his desk. "What are we doing?"

"It's called Aşağıdakı Layihəsi," he said, starting to pull ingredients from his stores.

"I love it when you talk nonsense to me," Cassie said sarcastically, having no clue what he had just referred to.

"It roughly translates to 'Draught of Following'," Snape explained, too engrossed in getting this going that he either didn't pick up on or was choosing to ignore her banter. "I found it in the text you gave me, I wanted to try it, but there are so many components I don't have, so many things that could go wrong if I use the incorrect substitutions."

"What does it do, if it works?"

"We'd put the bracelet into the finished potion, and then we'd bottle some up and throw it at Quirrell's feet," Snape said. He started to expertly, evenly chop what looked like some sort of large lizard's tongue. "Then the bracelet would glow, tell us certain things about him. A black glow would indicate malicious intent, yellow would be neutral, blue would be fear. And if it stopped all together, it would mean he was in a different vicinity from the object that we used."

"So if he left Hogwarts, we'd know for sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Cassie said slowly, "so what made you decide that this was suddenly a great idea?"

"I'm still not sure it is," Snape said, and he tossed a handful of his chopped product into the cauldron, a ball of flames shooting up momentarily. He didn't react, clearly expecting it to happen. Cassie, however, had nearly toppled over a chair when she had startled from it. "Like I explained, I'm going to have to substitute a lot of ingredients. It could go very wrong, tell us the wrong thing, or kill him - "

"I'd be okay with that."

"Or give him a lot of power unintentionally."

"Oh," Cassie said, biting her bottom lip. "Well, you're brilliant, Sev. If anyone can figure it out, you will."

"I know," he muttered, looking over the floating parchment carefully again. "I've just decided I'm sick of playing cat and mouse."

"Can't I just curse him and be done with it?"

"I've already run that by Dumbledore. He said no."

Cassie sighed. "Okay, let's do it. Tell me what to do, Potions Master."

They worked well into the night, and by the time they were done, they were so strung out from trying to get every detail right that there was no way they were getting to sleep. But when the elixir was a bright shade of blue and bubbling softly, Snape was satisfied that he had gotten it right, and Cassie was in no position to question his authority on the matter. So, they carefully dropped the bracelet into the thick liquid, and siphoned a small amount of it into a glass vial.

The next step then, was to find Quirrell, and throw it at his feet. Cassie was rather surprised that Snape was fighting her on it, because both of them were rather eager to do something that aggressive to the wizard that had been causing them so much grief. They decided to go together so at the very least, they could both see his reaction.

It was early morning, about an hour before the first students and staff would be heading to the Great Hall for breakfast, and they started to head towards Quirrell's classroom. Cassie was a tired, giddy mess by then, and had to refrain from playfully touching Snape as they made their towards their intended victim.

"You're sure we shouldn't run this by Dumbledore first?" she whispered when they were heading up the last staircase.

"He put me in charge of watching him," Snape said, shrugging. "This counts as watching him, doesn't it?"

"I think I've been a bad influence on you, Professor Snape," she replied, snorting in laughter. They positioned themselves outside of Quirrell's door, Cassie on one side, Snape on the other, standing about ten feet away from each other. Then, they paused. Snape adopted his same cold, collected demeanor as they waited, standing up straight with his hands folded neatly in front of him, but Cassie was pacing, gritting her teeth, ready to get on with it. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest when she heard the doorknob started to turn, and she looked at Snape excitedly, grasping the vial in her hand. He nodded at her slightly, one side of his mouth curling ever so slightly as he looked at her.

"Morning, Quirrell," Snape drawled as the professor stepped out of his classroom, and Quirrell nearly jumped back in when he saw him.

"S-severus," he said, clutching at his chest. "W-what are you d-d-doing here?"

"Oh, Miss Black and I were just out for a little morning stroll," he said, and Quirrell turned, just as Cassie whipped the vial with all her might at the wizard's feet. The glass shattered, the blue liquid hitting the floor and vaporizing into the air in a cloud of smoke, making a loud, high-pitched hiss. Quirrell shrieked in fear, so startled that Cassie swore it almost sounded like he had two voices as he screamed.

"Oh, sorry, Professor," Cassie said sweetly as the cloud quickly disappeared. "Must have dropped something." She quickly walked towards Snape, and the two of them walked down the staircase, making their way to the dungeons once again. They would have loved to follow Quirrell and see how he was handling the sudden bombardment, except they wanted to see if the bracelet was reacting.

As soon as they got back to Snape's office, they pulled it from the liquid using a charm, and Cassie let out a chuckle when she saw that it was glowing a bright shade of blue.

"Fear," she breathed, and Snape nodded.

They were a few minutes late to breakfast, as they had to clean up the cauldron, and then Snape had a renewed burst of energy, pushing Cassie up against his desk and starting another round of vigorous love making once again. Cassie was sure she was going to keel over by the afternoon from the lack of sleep and their continuous romps in the dungeons, but she wasn't about to complain. She had the bracelet on her arm covered by the sleeve of her uniform robes, and when she checked on it while downing some eggs, she was pleased to see that it was still bright blue.

She looked up at Snape, who was seated at the High Table talking to Hagrid, and caught his eye, giving him a wink. The owls started to come in with the post, and Cassie was surprised when she saw that she had two letters, when she was used to getting none most days.

Grabbing the first one, she outwardly groaned when she saw Charlie's handwriting. She debating leaving it alone for now, because she was tired and had enough to deal with right now, but decided to bite the bullet and just read it now.

_'Green Pea,_

_Hope you liked my Christmas gift. I was so excited to send something to you, I sent this letter soon after. I realize now how much I've missed you. It may have taken this long because of how busy I've been. But I hope that you can take the time to write me one, too. _

_I'll be anxiously waiting. I hope you're not too mad at me for everything._

_Love,_

_Charlie.'_

Cassie folded the letter back up. She wished Tonks was there right now, so she had someone to talk trash about him with. It really was a nuisance at this point, him pining after her now. She made a mental note to send him a response, to let him down gently so he could go back to dragon keeping without wondering about her.

She reached for the second one, a brown, crumpled envelope with no writing on the outside. When she opened it, she first saw her name written in elegant loops, and the handwriting looked familiar, to the point that it made her brain freeze for a moment. She didn't know why, but her hands were shaking as she unfolded the parchment to this letter.

'_Cassiopeia,_

_My darling daughter. I know this may come as a bit of a shock. But someone has helped Mommy get this to you. It's been so, so long, I do hope that you still remember me, my sweet girl. I've been thinking of you every single day since I've been here. I hope that one day I can return to you._

_I do hope that you're keeping the right company. Remember where you come from, whose heir you are. Be proud, be noble. Toujours Pur._

_Bella_

Cassie felt like her vision was going dark, that the room around her was spinning. She knew she should probably stay seated, but as her breathing started to come in ragged gasps as she started to panic, she had one thought: get to Snape, her anchor. Her safe space.

She stood, clutching the letter in hand, knowing no one else could see it or it might be the end of her. But within seconds, she was down on the ground, students around her screaming, the world around her going silent and black.


	19. Trust

Cassie was in Hagrid's arms when she came to with a start. The first thing she had asked, and rather shrilly, was "The letter? Where is it, Hagrid?"

"I have it, Cassie, it's safe," the voice of Severus Snape answered her, and she let her head hang back, breathing a sigh of relief, knowing that it wasn't in the hands of some random student. If the magical community wanted a reason to fly off the handle, this certainly would have been it. Snape was gliding along beside Hagrid, matching the half-giant's long strides as they moved quickly through the castle and away from the stares of the student body.

"We're goin' ter the hospital wing," Hagrid told her gruffly.

"No, no, Hagrid," Cassie said, and she started to wriggle in his grasp to try to free herself. "I don't need to go there, I'm fine, honest."

"Cass," Hagrid said sternly, "Yer passed out, almost landed right on yer noggin!"

"Actually," Snape said smoothly, "I think it would be more advantageous to get her to the Headmaster's office for the time being."

"And I can walk there," Cassie continued relieved that he was on the same page as her. Hagrid had stopped, looking between the two of them, and then let out a long, irritated puff.

"Fine, we'll go ter the Headmaster's, if that's what yer Head o' House wants," he said, changing direction, and off they went, "but yer not walkin'!"

When they got there, the gamekeeper set Cassie down on her feet as gingerly as he could, and then he pulled out a bar of chocolate from his pocket, forcing her to take it with her.

"Hagrid, you're very kind," Cassie told him softly, trying to smile at him to demonstrate that she was, indeed, grateful for his help even though she might not be cooperating at this very moment, and then she squeaked when he pulled her into a powerful, one-armed hug.

"I dunno what's all goin' on with ya," he said quietly, patting her on the head with his large hand, "I jus' know yer got a lot goin' on, with yer classes, and the bit with the centaurs, and the other day when you were cryin' but you were pretendin' like ya weren' when I asked yer about it. But take care of yerself, hear me?"

"I'll try," Cassie wheezed when he let her go. She watched him shoot a knowing look at Snape, and he turned to leave the two of them alone.

As they entered Dumbledore's office, Snape couldn't help himself, and had pulled Bellatrix's letter out of his robes to study it, his eyes still skimming the words as they approached the Headmaster's desk. Cassie sat down, nodding to Dumbledore politely, tearing open the chocolate the Hagrid had gifted her.

"Miss Black, are you feeling a bit better?" Dumbledore asked her gently, and she nodded again as she shoved an entire square of the candy into her mouth.

"Does it look like her handwriting to you?" Snape asked then, thrusting the letter over to Cassie, and she tentatively took it from him, as if somehow the ink and parchment were going to bite her. As she started to look over it again, hearing her mother's crazed voice read the words as if she were there, Dumbledore started to dig through a drawer in his desk.

"I haven't seen her handwriting in quite a while," Cassie disclosed, setting the letter on Dumbledore's desk, wanting it away from her for the time being. "Anything I might still have of hers is at Malfoy Manor, and I don't make it a habit of reading any of it. Brings back bad memories."

"But does it remind you of her penmanship?" Snape pressed, and she glared at him.

"I don't know, Severus, I was a child the last time I've gotten a card or anything of the sort from her, and I've never been lucky enough to receive a letter from Azkaban until this morning, so it's hard to recall!" she snapped. Dumbledore had pulled a small gold trinket from his desk and had laid it near the letter, and had now stood to start digging through a set of files on the other side of the room. Snape and Cassie hardly noticed what he was doing, however.

"You're lying," he sneered, turning in his chair and leaning towards her, his dark eyes flashing dangerously, his temper flaring to match her own. "You wouldn't have blacked out if you hadn't had some initial gut reaction to seeing that, had some subliminal recognition."

"So what, then, Severus? You think I'm in denial?"

"I am suspecting that, yes! And that's not going to help us come to a proper conclusion!" he spat.

"Well, forgive me, oh perfect one, for being a bit caught off guard by this whole thing! I wasn't expecting to get a letter from my criminally insane mother this morning when I was eating breakfast!" She broke off another piece of chocolate and put it in her mouth, and Snape looked like he was about to retort, when Dumbledore cleared his throat, having come back to his desk.

"The two of you spat," he said, sounding rather bemused, "like an old married couple." The words that Snape were about to say must have died in this throat, because suddenly, his skin looked very sallow, and he straightened out in his chair, eyeing the older wizard dubiously. Cassie, on the other hand, almost choked on her mouthful of chocolate, and Snape pulled his eyes away from the Headmaster long enough to reach over and pound her on the back a few times.

As though he took no notice of the reaction he had caused in his two visitors, Dumbledore then picked up the golden trinket and placed it in his eye, the round piece making it look like he was wearing an eye patch. Then, he picked up the letter Cassie had received that morning, along with another piece of parchment he had found in his files, looking between the two for a few minutes.

"Well," he said finally, setting the papers down, and popping the gold piece out, not looking so much like a pirate anymore. "After comparing the letter with a piece of Bellatrix's old homework, it appears that the script was indeed, written by the same hand. Granted, the recent letter's handwriting is a bit shakier, although I doubt she gets the chance to write very much while being contained in prison."

"So what does it mean?" Cassie asked. Dumbledore had slid her mother's letter over to her, but she shoved it back, not wanting to look at it again.

"Miss Black, we can't say why she sent it," he said gently.

"I don't care _why,"_ Cassie said sharply. "Someone offered her the chance, and she took it. But who helped her?" She caught the two wizards exchange a glance, and then she felt much more aggravated, the knowledge that they frequently held discussions about her making her want to sucker punch them both for always keeping her in the dark. "The Ministry controls Azkaban, right?"

"Yes," Snape answered her. She could tell he was watching her apprehensively now, looking for signs that she was going lose control.

"So why did someone who works for the Ministry help her send me something?" she asked. "What's their game?"

"One can't be entirely sure, Miss Black," Dumbledore said. "But my hypothesis, is that someone in the Ministry is trying to tempt you to do something you shouldn't."

"Like what?"

"Talk to your mother."

"But how? How would I send a letter to Azkaban?" she asked. "I don't understand."

"It's likely that there will be more letters coming, Miss Black, and possibly instructions how to reach her if you would so choose. But I believe that whoever is orchestrating this, is waiting for you to try, and then will use it against you," Dumbledore said. He was calm, collected, like always. Cassie, however, was not. She shook her head, then buried her face in her hands. "I know it's not fair, Miss Black - "

"Of course it isn't!" Snape snarled, answering for her. "Have they nothing better to do then sit around and think of ways to try and ruin her life?"

"Again, this is just my theory," Dumbledore continued. "I wouldn't say 'they', so much as it's our dear Minister Fudge, operating out of fear."

Cassie slowly looked up from her hands, the tears glistening in her eyes blurring her vision as she looked at her Headmaster. "Fear of what? I've done _nothing! _Nothing has happened since that day in Hogsmeade, and supposedly I've been cleared of that in his eyes!"

The Headmaster and Head of Slytherin House looked at each other again, and Cassie was so fed up with the reticence, of them possessing knowledge that they chose to keep from her. She stood up from her chair, wanting so badly to leave the office and be out of their presence, but knowing she really shouldn't at that point. "You're not telling me something!" she accused them, standing behind her chair, placing her hands on the back of it, trying to ground herself so she wouldn't unintentionally start breaking Dumbledore's possessions. Snape and Dumbledore looked at each other again, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I promise, I will try to stay calm. You two are treating me like I'm an imbecile, like I'm too fragile to handle whatever it is!"

"You should know, Miss Black, that neither of us think of you that way," Dumbledore replied, and the look she gave him shot daggers.

"Enough. I want to know!"

Both wizards were silent for a few seconds, and then Cassie's glare fell on Snape. His black eyes were on her, his gaze unfaltering, and it almost broke her heart just looking at him just then. She could tell that he was internally debating with himself, that whatever he was about to say was going to be painful; whether it was going be for her or for him, she didn't know.

"Cassie," he started softly, and she came to sit back down in her chair beside him, hoping that being next to him again would pacify her vexation. "There is a prophecy in regards to you, located in the Department of Mysteries. It was made by Sybill Trelawney."

"Okay," Cassie replied, taking a shaky breath, "When?"

"A long time ago. When you were a small child."

She broke her eye contact with him, looking at Dumbledore now, not willing to allow him to sit idly by while Snape took the blame for whatever this was. "How long have you known?"

"Since the prophecy was made," Dumbledore told her. He had his hands folded on the desk, looking quite somber. "Sybill didn't even realize she had done it, which is usually how she makes her predictions, I'm afraid. I beg you not to be distrustful of her."

"So you have known for that long, and didn't tell me?" Cassie whispered to the Headmaster, disbelieving in his ability to continue to deceive her.

"I've known as well," Snape said, and she turned back to him, blinking back tears and her heart falling in disappointment, not expecting him to say that. Wanting to slap him, she took another slow breath instead, in an effort to keep her hands to herself.

"What does the prophecy say?"

"Fundamentally," Snape said slowly, "What you learned from the centaurs that night in the forest."

"Wait," Cassie said, and then she stood up quickly, her emotions getting the best of her. Snape stood as well, reaching out to grab her, but she took a step back, not letting him get near her. "So when I came to you that night, pouring my heart out to you, and you were more concerned about the fact that I went and saw the centaurs, instead of what I had learned from them, it was because you already knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"Cassie," Snape said lowly, taking a step forward, and she took another step away from him, "I was going to that night, until I learned where you had gone. I didn't think it would be beneficial to do it then, not after everything you'd been through."

"Well, thanks for sparing my feelings!" she snarled. "It's not like you haven't had _plenty _chances to tell me the truth since then!" She turned towards Dumbledore, who was still seated, serenely watching the scene unfold. "And _you, _that night on the Astronomy Tower, would have been the perfect chance to mention it!" She felt the red-hot anger, the one that made buildings rumble and glass shatter start to coarse through her, and for a second, she was willing to just let it run its coarse, because it would feel so good to have that release. But then she remembered that she had promised them that she would try to keep it under control. So she closed her eyes again, slowed her breathing, and cleared her mind. Like Snape had taught her.

When she felt the red-hot rage dispel after several silent minutes, she opened her eyes again, and there he was, standing in front of her still. She resisted the urge to break down, knowing now that he had kept something that imperative from her, when she had done nothing but canonize him for the past several months. "So that's it, then?" she continued finally, both them still watching her attentively. "Fudge knows of this prophecy, that I'm destined for destruction, and that's why I have a target on my back."

"Fudge doesn't necessarily take the prophecies seriously," Dumbledore responded, "At least from what I've heard from those who work with him. But it doesn't mean yours doesn't make him uneasy."

"I'm screwed then, aren't I?" Cassie said, running a hand through her thick hair, starting to feel absolutely defeated. "He's never going to let me be. Never let me work for the Ministry."

"We don't know that for sure," Snape said softly. She wished he would stop looking at her like that, like he was in so much anguish, when _she _was the one who had been slighted.

"Not for sure, but likely," Cassie replied, and then she barked out a laugh as another thought crossed her mind. "Oh, Headmaster, don't tell me that this isn't what you wanted," she said, smiling sardonically at Dumbledore then.

"Cassiopeia, I have said nothing of the sort," Dumbledore replied coolly, a warning flashing in his blue eyes as he observed her. It was the look he gave her when she was stepping out of bounds, and she knew she had probably earned it much earlier in this conversation, but she didn't care.

"But if I can't become an Auror, then I'm free to go to your little training, aren't I?" she pressed on, coming to stand in front of his desk, leaning forward to challenge him, blue eyes meeting blue. "Isn't that convenient?"

"Miss Black, are you attempting to implicate me in something?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

"Can you blame me, after what you've been keeping from me all these years?" she hissed.

"I was merely exploring other options for you, knowing that Fudge may not let you become an Auror, knowing that you'd benefit from some formal education," he replied. "If he will still allow you into the program, I will not stop you."

"I don't believe you," Cassie said, and then she felt Snape's hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off roughly, snarling, "Don't touch me!"

"Cassie!" he said sharply, "You are being completely disrespectful to the Headmaster!"

"She is under a lot of stress, Severus," Dumbledore interjected, "one can hardly blame her for lashing out. Perhaps she would benefit from continuing this conversation at a later time."

"Stop talking about me," Cassie said through gritted teeth, "Like _I am not here!_" She turned around then, disgusted with the both of them, unable to look at the Headmaster any longer. "Lord knows that's how you two are used to conducting yourselves!"

"This discussion may end, only after we agree on what to do if more letters arrive," Snape countered gruffly, and he grabbed Cassie's forearm roughly, stopping her in her tracks, because she was headed towards the door. "And since you've been _insisting _that you be including from now on, you are not going anywhere!" Her eyes were shooting daggers at him, but she stayed in place, ready to be done with this miserable interaction in Dumbledore's office, ready to be away from it.

"Fine," she said, turning back towards Dumbledore. "What do you want me to do?"

"I think, for the time being, Miss Black, we let as many arrive as we can, see how far Bellatrix and whomever is assisting her will take it. If their goal is to get you to respond, then I'd like to see what lengths they'll go to appeal to your emotions," Dumbledore said.

"And what if I _am _tempted?" Cassie asked, suddenly feeling deflated. Dumbledore, for the first time during this conversation, looked like he was at a loss, like he hadn't considered it a possibility.

"You will show every letter to Professor Snape, straight away," he replied gently. "No exceptions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Cassie replied. She was dejected, sick of looking at him, fed up with everyone disregarding her emotions and the fact that no one was considering the fact that Bellatrix _was_ her mother after all. Cassie had feelings; of course there would be the risk of her wanting to talk to her after all these years. "May I be excused?"

"Yes, Miss Black, you may go. And Professor Snape shall go as well, so you will be assured that we are not discussing you without your knowledge," Dumbledore said. He said it with an air of sincerity, but Cassie had had enough at that point. She left in a hurried pace then, heading down to the dungeons, not caring that Snape was right behind her.

She considered going to the Slytherin common room and straight to her dormitory, as it would likely be empty now with it being mid-morning. But her heart was in turmoil right now; a curious mix of never wanting to see Snape again, and wanting to be with him, to seek comfort from him and never let him go. So she battled out her conflicts in her head as she walked, and when she neared the point in the hallway where she needed to make a choice on which direction to go, she suddenly stopped walking and turned around. Snape almost smashed right into her, he had been following her so closely.

"Can I come to your rooms?" she asked quietly, knowing that he wouldn't want any staff or students to overhear them in the corridor. He looked at her in obvious bewilderment, but nodded in agreement. They continued on in silence, and once they were in the safety of Snape's living room and could speak freely, Cassie started in. "This doesn't mean I'm not fucking pissed at you!"

"Cassie, I was going to tell you, but after you came out of the forest, I didn't think it was an opportune time," he replied quietly, looking somber as he stood in the center of the room.

"Severus, when is it an opportune time to share something like that? Please, indulge me!" she said, exasperated. "I've been with you, day in and day out, sharing your bed, spending time with you, and you never once thought that it might be a good idea to tell me?"

"'Never once thought'?" he quipped, his voice growing louder as she provoked him. "Of course I've thought about it, every single day! But you know what stopped me, Cassie? Picturing your reaction to it! Because I knew you'd act like a damn martyr, throw another dramatic pity party!"

"Oh, so it's my getting upset to your _lies _that's the problem!" she seethed. "Yes, that's what's wrong with this whole picture, Severus! Not the fact that you've known, _since I was a child_, that I was going to play some giant part in my father's war! You saw how devastated I was when I heard it from Firenze! Did you think it would go well when I found out that you already knew?"

"So when I was supposed to tell you? When you started your first year at Hogwarts at age eleven? Or perhaps when you turned fourteen, because then you're so _very _mature and ready to handle something like that? Tell me, what age, when you're still a bloody teenager to this day, is appropriate for me to drop something like that on you?" he yelled. "You've barely had a childhood as it is!"

"You don't have to remind me!" she retorted. "God, Severus, I wouldn't have expected you to tell me that years ago! Why I'm mad is that you didn't bother to mention it now! I don't want secrets kept between us!"

"Why?" he barked, his black eyes glimmering with embitterment, his entire body tense as he defensively observed the pacing girl in his chambers. Perhaps he had entered the argument intending to remain calm, but as soon as Cassie flew into a rage, it was nearly impossible for him not to match her semblance.

"Because I love you!" she cried, "And I wouldn't have expected you to keep something like that from me, not after everything!"

"You_ what?" _he nearly shouted in response, and what came out of his mouth was a knee-jerk reaction. His incredibly astute mind must not have fully comprehended what she had said right away, because he seemed to freeze in place for a few seconds, his jaw falling open in awe, no words coming forth to form a response.

"I love you, Severus Snape!" Cassie repeated passionately, coming up to him then, her face inches from his as she stood on her tip-toes. "So none of this secretive crap any longer, do you hear me? We're in this together."

He nodded slowly, and she pressed her lips to his. The contact seemed to reanimate him then, because he encased her hand in his, slowly leading her to the loveseat and sat down, indicating for her to join him. "How can you say that," he started slowly, his words delicate, as if he were still trying to process what she had said, "When I betrayed your trust so recently?"

"Because I do, regardless," Cassie explained gently. "I think I have for a while."

"Me, too," he said quietly, and Cassie smiled at him, taking his hands in hers and squeezing them. "I love you, too, Cassie."

"You don't have to say it just because I did - " she started to say, but he silenced her by leaning forwards and pressing his lips to hers.

"I'm saying it because I feel it too, you silly thing," he reassured her, the rich tones of his voice resonating through her very being. He had classes to teach, she had lessons to attend, but neither of them paid their responsibilities any mind as they made their way from the living area to the bedroom at a leisurely pace. It was a song they had danced to numerous times, the touching of skin on skin, the pressing of lips to fevered flesh, but this time it was different. Perhaps it was knowing that the secret between them had now come to the surface, was no longer a source of potential destruction to their union, but they seemed to be freed of some sort of imperceptible meddler, some weight they hadn't realized had been pressing upon them and putting tension on their bond.

When they were done and Snape was holding Cassie in his arms, lying warm and comfortable in his bed, they exchanged those three little words again. It made her smile, her heart dance, feel so complete that all the troubles from earlier in the day seemed almost nonexistent. But eventually, the couple had to leave the contentment of being together in the bed, and started to make themselves look presentable so they could go about the rest of their day.

They were both abnormally quiet as they put on their clothing, their normal sprightly banter absent as their minds wandered in thought. The conversation that had taken place in Dumbledore's office, while feeling like a lifetime ago now, had taken place only hours earlier.

Cassie was the first to speak as she shrugged her school robes over her uniform. Snape was almost fully dressed, going to retrieve his black cloak from its resting place near his bedroom door and pull it over his shoulders, when the words came out of her mouth. "Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"I should talk to Dumbledore about that training, shouldn't I?"

He pulled his billowing cape on, ever looking like the cold, intimidating Potions Master that Cassie had grown to find so familiar and comforting, despite his frightening reputation. In the span of a few months, he had gone from her friend and sometimes confidant, to her best supporter, her lover, her everything. So when he turned to her, his black eyes communicating uneasiness and gravity all in one, she knew she couldn't take his answer lightly.

"Yes."

* * *

As the days went by, Cassie did her best to fall into what one would consider a normal routine of classes and studying once again, peppered with making sure Quirrell wasn't up to anything virulent, and of course, seeing Snape when she could. Both she and the black-haired professor were continuing to function under quite a bit of stress and on little sleep, something that was partially their fault, as they couldn't seem to be in the same room without starting to grope each other. But ever since the revelation of their true feelings for one another, they seemed to handle the constant pressures a lot better. Over all, they were operating much more smoothly as an entity, especially when it came to tracking down Potter to ensure his safety, or corner an even gaunter-looking DADA professor.

It was the morning of the next Gryffindor Quidditch match, when Cassie received her next letter from Bellatrix. Ever since the initial one, she had been dreading the sight of an owl coming her way at breakfast, and each morning she held her breath as the students around her had their mail delivered to them, thankful that she was spared again for another day. But on this day, the one that they had a plan in place to make sure Potter wasn't going to be in grave danger and Cassie needed to be on alert, was the day that the large barn owl decided to bequeath her the anticipated message.

Knowing it wasn't the owl's fault that the letter had arrived on that specific day, she let it nibble on her waffle. Her appetite had suddenly left her at that moment, anyway. She debated opening it at the table, but then recalling how she had reacted after reading the last one, she decided to wait until she was alone with Snape. She allowed him a few more minutes to finish his own breakfast, and then she stared up at him, catching his eye. He seemed to notice what was in her hands right away, and nodded slightly.

"Today, of all days," he muttered, echoing her own acerbic thoughts on the rather rude timing as they crossed the threshold into the entry hall. Cassie knew his mood was volatile, anticipating the upcoming match, knowing that Potter could be in real danger in only hours' time. Snape pulled the enchanted bracelet out of his robes to give it a quick glance and then stuffed it back in for safe keeping; sunny yellow, a safe color for now.

They quickly made their way to the dungeons, as Snape wanted to be situated on the Quidditch field soon. The plan was for him to referee the match, and Dumbledore was even attending, hopefully ensuring that the same antics on Potter's broom would dare not be repeated. Cassie, however, was going to remain in the castle to make sure no one was going to try to breech the third floor corridor.

Stopping in the Potions classroom, Cassie made to open the letter, her hands shaking, and then she passed it off to Snape. "You read it first."

"Cassie - "

"Please." She looked at him, her blue eyes imploring his aid, and with a sigh, he started to open it. She watched his face anxiously, but his expression didn't give her any clues as to what the written words said as he read it. Finally, he spoke.

"No instructions on how to reply," he said slowly.

"That's good, right?"

"That likely indicates there's at least another coming," he replied quietly. He handed it to her then, and she took a deep, cleansing breath before accepting it.

_Cassiopeia,_

_I do hope that this finds you in good health. No doubt, my last attempt at communication startled you. I suspect that the general public tries to poison your thoughts of me._

_I want nothing more than to hug you, to give you a kiss, my sweet girl. Would that please you, as well? This is a dark, lonely place. My thoughts of you are all that keep me rational._

_Remember, that loyalty is everything._

_Bella_

Cassie immediately started to fold the parchment up as soon as she was done, stuffing it into her pocket and trying to force the words from her mind.

"You need to keep your focus today," Snape reminded her, not unkindly, and her blue eyes shot up to his face.

"I don't need to focus," she grumbled. "I just need to plant myself in front of the third floor corridor, and if Quirrell wants to get in, he'll have to go through me." Rather than fall to pieces, she was feeling impassable, almost willing Quirrell to try something that day. If he did, she could finally deal with him how she wanted to, and not keep dancing around the issue like Dumbledore kept insisting they do.

They parted ways in the entrance hall, Snape heading down the Quidditch pitch along with the majority of the student body and staff. Cassie headed straight to the third floor and planted herself in front of the door that contained the cerberus. As far as she, Snape, and the Headmaster knew, Quirrell had indicated that he was going to go down to the game like everyone else. So if he was going to show up here, she was expecting that it would be later, well into the match.

She was a bit caught off guard, then, when she had only been there for a few minutes, and suddenly a figure came around the corner. It was a pale, quavering shape, one topped off with a large, purple turban. When they locked eyes, both of them paused for a few moments, sizing one another up.

"Professor Quirrell," Cassie said, giving him a single nod. She was a bit stunned at his appearance, seeing him up close just now. His skin was incredibly pasty, his frame emaciated, and he was sporting large, dark circles under both eyes, to the point that he almost looked like he had been punched multiple times.

"M-Miss B-Black," he said, and even his voice was hoarse, raspy. "W-what are y-you - "

"I think you know the answer to that," she said sharply. Her wand was still stored in the robe of her pockets, but the way he looked now, she wasn't sure she'd even need it.

He took a few strained breaths, and she thought maybe he'd just fall over right then. "D-dumbledore out on the p-pitch, and y-you're w-wandering a-around h-here?"

"Yeah, he's there in case he needed to interfere with Harry's possessed broom," Cassie said, looking him up and down, because now he was using the wall to brace himself. "Don't try to tell me you weren't anticipating that."

"M-maybe I'll h-have t-to t-t-tell him th-that - " Quirrell started, and then he winced, like he was in sudden pain. Cassie watched him in confusion, wondering if taking him to the hospital wing would be too much of a mercy.

"Tell him what?"

"Th-that y-you w-were after the - " This time, he cried out, doubling over in pain. He straightened back up after a few seconds, and then his eyes flitted to the wall, like he was intently listening to something.

"Professor," Cassie said slowly, "I don't think you're in any form to threaten _me. _And I'm not moving away from the door. So, unless you feel like trying to make me, and I kind of hope you do _try, _then I suggest you go find a place to lie down."

Quirrell looked at her then, looking like he was intently weighing his options, and then he wheezed, "I'm sorry," before whimpering a bit. Cassie raised an eyebrow at him, watching him as he turned and started to slowly make his way back down the corridor. With the sorry shape that the wizard was in, Cassie knew that the Stone was safe for the time being, that there was no way he'd be getting past the three-headed dog without getting ripped to pieces. Even so, she stayed in her spot, knowing that was the plan, that Snape would be less than thrilled if she abandoned her post early. She was elated then, when the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match seemed to end rather quickly, and students started to flood the castle again.

She found Snape in his office, and he was livid, looking like he was ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"So the little rat knew that Dumbledore would be out of the castle and used the opportunity to go after the Stone?" he spat.

"Isn't that what we planned for?" Cassie pointed out, trying to calm the agitated wizard, as he was ready to tear someone's throat out. "That's why I stayed here!"

"Yes, but had I known that's what he was going to do, _I'd_ have to stayed here, not put you in harm's way!"

"Severus, I'm fine!" Cassie said, reaching out for his arm, and he growled, but he didn't shrug off her touch. "And would you have rather he tried to kill Potter again?"

"No, of course not!"

"Well, then there's no winning, is there?" she said.

"I suppose not!" he snarled.

"He looked awful, Severus. Like he's gravely ill, or something's sapping his powers. Even if he'd attacked me," and the Potions Master snorted at her, obviously appalled that she was bringing up the matter, "I'd barely even have had to lift my pinky and I'd have fought him off."

"If he's gravely ill, then he might be more aggressive in going after the Stone," Snape muttered, and he stopped pacing, pulling the girl towards him, starting to rub her upper arms. He looked contemplative, even as he used the familiarity of her form to find composure.

"I think it's more than that," Cassie said, resting the side of her face on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him, "there's got to be. He just seemed so undulating, almost like he's possessed."

"Yes, there's something I can't quite put my finger on," Snape replied.

"Don't you think there's something that Dumbledore isn't telling us? Like he's known all along and he just isn't letting on?" she asked, and her lover suddenly pulled away, enough to look her in the eyes somberly.

"Indeed. I'd expect nothing less from Dumbledore."

Cassie thought back to the recent meeting she had with the Headmaster, where they had discussed in detail, the advanced education he wanted her to attend in Brazil, and she felt anxious, unsure. She had mentioned to Snape that the Headmaster probably had an unsaid agenda, one that he wouldn't share with either of them. "But you trust him?"

"Yes."

Cassie didn't trust the Headmaster's intentions, mainly because he obviously wasn't openly sharing everything with them. But she knew Snape did, so for now, her trust in the Head of Slytherin's judgment would have to do.


	20. Declarations and Distraction

In the weeks that went by, Snape and Cassie impatiently waited for the next move to be made by the craven Ministry. Snape found himself watching the parade of owls enter the Great Hall each morning just as restlessly as the seventh year witch did, wondering if that day would be it, the day that Fudge would be anticipating her to make a dire mistake, and try to hang her for it.

So far, Cassie received two more letters from her incarcerated mother. Both of them were similar in tone to the two previous ones, almost as if she were being coached in what to write in them; some generic, warm sentiment, spiced up with a portentous cautionary at the end, something that Bellatrix likely had skillfully negotiated to add. Even in her secluded state, Snape had no doubt that she was still masterful at manipulation, having had years to contemplate on how to play on people's emotions. The letters to her daughter, while unsuccessful at completely shaking Cassie so far, were slowly starting to ramp up in pleas to her tendencies to empathize, making Cassie shut down for a few hours at a time. When Snape had asked her if the letters were making her feel compassion for her mother's situation, she had denied the accusation wholeheartedly, but he wasn't quite convinced that the girl was capable of completely separating her emotions. He knew Cassie too well, knew that she was incapable of seeing Bellatrix as only a monster, even with everything that she had done. It was why he had to keep tabs on her, make sure she wasn't _actually_ going to be enticed to try to reach out to her and get herself into trouble.

But so far, no information was given to Cassie on how to reach Madam Lestrange. So they continued on with their unusual routine, taking turns watching the ensorcelled bracelet that was linked to Quirrell, and following Potter, who was growing just as cavalier with Cassie as he had with Snape. It was a bit endearing to him, when she'd get upset that an eleven-year old was getting mouthy with her. She brought it up to him yet again when they were alone in his quarters for the evening.

"But it's like he's avoiding me now!" she said, looking absolutely forlorn that Potter, along with his almost as equally bothersome Weasley companion, had told her off.

"And?" Snape drawled, cocking an eyebrow at her. They were on the loveseat together, he sitting straight up attempting to read for leisure, with Cassie's legs strewn lazily across his lap as she attempted to study.

"Sev," she said, exasperated at his composure, even though on the inside he was feeling rather amused at her naivety, "It doesn't bother you that he basically hates us, even though we're spending all this time and effort to keep him _safe?_"

"I do not need an unending cascade of gratitude, in order to do what is honorable," he responded to her smoothly, knowing that the condescending comeback would antagonize her. But he couldn't help himself at times, rallying those types of responses out of the girl. It was her vehemence, her ability to swing from one end of the spectrum to the other in a matter of seconds, that made her so interesting to him at times.

"Well, aren't you so noble," Cassie replied quietly, folding her arms across her chest. "Apparently, I don't function the same way."

"No, because you have an unending desire to have everyone like you," he said, and she turned to him, her blue eyes flashing with annoyance at his quick answer. She pulled her legs away from his lap then, and sat up. Snape sighed quietly, because even though he was intentionally trying to pick a bit of a fight for his amusement, he wasn't appreciating that she was denying him her physical contact now.

"Oh, really?" she said, standing up and closing the textbook she had been reading. "Well maybe I don't give a shit if _you _like me."

One corner of his mouth started to curl into a smile, because now she was being playfully catty, encouraging the sparring. And that usually led to one thing between the two of them. "You don't care if I have a fondness for you?" he asked. She was slowly heading towards the bedroom now, taking careful backwards steps as her eyes stayed trained on him. She shook her head slowly, and he could tell she was trying to hide the sly smile that was playing at her lips.

"No, I don't, Severus."

Hearing his name on her lips in that inviting, glossy tone ignited something in him then, as it usually did, and he pounced from the couch. He took a few long, quick strides to cross the room, catching her petite, giggling frame in his arms and pulling her the rest of the way to his bed.

"Let me show you," he growled, pushing her back onto the bed, "How much I _like _you," and she moaned softly as he began to caress her breasts, plant kisses along her collarbone. Her hands were roaming all over him, tugging at the layers of cloth that were barriers between skin touching skin. She started to yank at his robes, haphazardly pulling at them to get the attire out of her way, and he found himself amused yet again at her eagerness to get close to him, to feel him.

Cassie had his shirt off, and had somehow managed to wrestle herself on top of him, when suddenly, her words jarred Snape out of their enjoyable antics. "It's black!" she gasped, and his eyes immediately shot to the bracelet around her wrist. For a split second, he hoped she was mistaken, because at the moment he was rather enjoying the feeling of the young woman mounted on top of him, the warmth of her still-clothed loins inches from his strained hard-on. But when he saw that the trinket was in fact, gleaming a dark shade of ebony, he immediately sat up and grabbed Cassie by her upper arms, guiding her off of him.

"Where did you see Potter last?" he asked her, seeking to formulate and stick to a plan, because the color of the bracelet was indicating that they needed to move quickly.

"The library," she answered him, frantically replacing the garments that he had just taken off of her body, and grabbing her wand.

"Find him," he commanded, "make sure he's safe. I'll go to the third floor corridor, go after Quirrell."

They executed their plan, Cassie taking off to find the boy, Snape going to find the deceitful professor. He first went to the third floor corridor, but there was no sign of Quirrell. Nor was he anywhere near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. His next thought was to go to the library, in case Quirrell, who had still been looking ailing and macabre as of late, had finally snapped and decided to openly go after Potter regardless of who was around. But he found nothing amiss there, Cassie sitting at a table nearby Potter and a few other Gryffindor first years, not even pretending to be doing anything besides watching them.

She got up as soon as she spotted him, meeting him at the doorway. "He's gone," she whispered, pointing at her wrist, and Snape was at a loss now, because the jewelry looked normal, any hint of a glowing enchanted color absent.

He looked to Potter, who shot a suspicious glare at him momentarily, before returning to whatever conversation he was having with the Granger girl. "Did you notice it change color before it stopped?"

"No."

Both of them uneasy, they patrolled the corridors for about an hour, before going back to Snape's quarters for the night. They continued to keep an eye on the bracelet, glancing at it every few minutes or so to see if its appearance changed. But Quirrell was still gone. Snape worried that somehow, the spell created by the potion had worn off or been broken, and Cassie reassured him that it wasn't the case, trying a few times that night to pull him back into their game of seduction. But he could not be distracted from his uncertainties, no matter how many times the young witch kissed him or groped him, much to his lover's dismay.

It wasn't until the bracelet started to glow a soft yellow early into the next morning that Snape started to relax a bit. At least now, he knew that the spell was still in place, that they could still use it to keep an eye on him and they wouldn't have to constantly be prowling the castle, looking for signs of sinister activity. But the sense of security was rather short-lived, because at breakfast, Quirrell looked much healthier, refreshed, and much further away from his death bed. His swift change in condition was incredibly perplexing, something that Cassie agreed with and didn't have an answer for either. Even Dumbledore, who Snape always had to consider very well might have a plausible answer but might not be sharing it with him, seemed a bit puzzled.

Quirrell's abrupt changes in condition happened once more in the next month. Snape and Cassie watched together in confusion as he went from looking energetic and healthy, to rather atrophied and tired again. Then, with the use of their bewitched bangle, they indirectly witnessed him leave the Hogwarts grounds again, once again returning the next day looking vigorous.

Snape brought up the fact that unicorn blood was being found in the Forbidden Forest to Dumbledore. The Headmaster neither confirmed, nor denied that he felt that this might be a plausible explanation to Quirrell's miraculous recoveries. Rather, he merely said, 'mmm,' and continued on combing through the book he was reading, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, and wouldn't speak of the topic with him any longer.

But even with all of these inconveniences and constant things to be considering this school year, Snape was trying not to take for granted that he had a partner in everything, someone to help alleviate the stresses. Some days, he felt like he had only a few minutes to spare to even think of her, between worrying of Quirrell's antics, and Potter's safety, and teaching classes, and whether or not the Ministry was going to try something more drastic than they were anticipating. But when he did have those fleeting unoccupied minutes, oh, did he cherish them. He was well aware that he was not good at verbalizing the fine points he found in Cassie, and in fact was rather hasty to point out her flaws to her face. It was a habit ingrained in him since he was young, that negatives always be spoken of, and the positives never be given the light of day. No, that would make one too vulnerable, to admit that they found something endearing about another human being.

He was slowly getting better at being affectionate and gracious with her, at least he hoped he was. Overall, she didn't seem to mind his harshness, his quick temper; not that she didn't have one to match at times. In fact, she almost seemed to embrace the negative aspects of his temperament, something that made him question her sense of judgment. That, or she had been around him so much and for so long that she was just used to it. Either way, it made him appreciate the girl even more, that she could not only tolerate him, but actually seemed to enjoy being around him.

As Valentine's Day approached, he found that he was growing a bit concerned about making the holiday memorable for the young witch that he exchanged I-love-you's with. He had meant the words all of his soul. What do you do for someone you felt so strongly about, to put those words into action, that was more than candy, or stupid flowers, or a poorly written sonnet? He considered getting her nothing rather than something that seemed forced and cheap. For a short time he almost thought it better to just spend time with her, and she would probably be just fine with that, knowing the genial girl. But he wasn't satisfied with that. So as the annual holiday drew closer, he continued to wrack his brain for the perfect gift.

Then it finally dawned on him, to make her an elixir he had never contemplated before, because he never had someone in his life that he would even fathom giving it to. It was intricate, with many detailed steps and delicate ingredients that he wasn't that used to working with. But it wasn't that time consuming, and would take him all of an evening to brew. It was ideal, and even as he began to gather the odds and ends to start making it, he felt his despondent heart beat a bit faster in his chest, the unfamiliar feeling of his guts twisting in excitement, something that he was starting to feel much more frequently the more he was around her.

The anticipated day was upon them, landing on a Friday. The only conversation Snape and Cassie had exchanged was that they would meet up that evening when classes and Snape's supervision of detentions were done. He kept his fingers crossed that Quirrell wouldn't be up to anything too malevolent that night and spoil the fun. Even as Snape sat at the High Table and picked at his breakfast, he shot momentary glares at the turban-wearing professor, daring him to try anything trivial. The next thing to keep an eye out for was the mail, and as the owls flocked in, Snape didn't realize he was holding his breath; he knew if Cassie received a letter from Bellatrix today, it might put a damper on the mood and there would be no helping it. At first, it didn't seem like anything was heading towards her, but then he realized that there was a second wave of birds coming through with the extra cards and packages being exchanged among the students.

One rather large barn owl caught his eye for some reason, soaring towards the Slytherin table, and Snape watched in horror as it made its way towards his lover. For a split second, he thought it couldn't possibly be for her, because in the mess of wings and beaks that were trying to make their way to the right students in the hall, he could have sworn he saw a flash of pink in its talons. If that were the case, there was no way it could have been meant for her; who in their right mind would be sending her a sing-o-gram today?

And then he saw it, the grandiose, rose colored card in her grip as the school owl took off again. The students sitting around her were fussing now, begging her to open it so they could hear what was written inside. Of course, everyone knew it would be better for her to do it now, or it would only be louder, flashier later on. Even so, the girl's eyes shot up to where he sat, and he could tell that she was feeling quite sheepish, the expression on her face apologetic, and then she made to get up from the table, likely intending to get out of the hall and away from prying eyes with the Valentine's card in hand. He was silently willing her to get out without causing a commotion as well, mainly because he wanted to get to the bottom of who had sent it to her.

Cassie got as far as standing up, and the card was ripped from her hands by Babbs, the Slytherin prefect, and before Cassie had the chance to snatch it back, he had passed it down the table. It passed through the hands of not one, not two, but three more seventh years, landing in the hands of Wladyslawa Laanstra, and then the girl had the audacity to open it. It exploded in a cloud of pink and red glitter, showering the surrounding occupants of the table, and burst into a cheery little song. The words barely registered to Snape, he was so angry that the other Slytherins had taken to doing something so childish, but now he was listening for the culprit. Finally, he heard who had sent it, as the words from the card were being spoken out loud. He, along with the rest of the hall heard the declarations of love from Charlie Weasley.

Another commotion erupted at the revelation, this time coming from the Gryffindor table. The Head Girl, Fiona Jenour, had stood up, and was shouting obscenities in Cassie's direction, something along the lines of it not being fair, that she _had _her chance and had blown it, and let someone else have a turn. Oohs and aahs and laughter ensued, and now professors surrounding him were standing, trying to calm the noise in the Great Hall. Cassie, looking rather annoyed, was heading out now.

He wanted to follow after her right away, but thought better of it. First, he went down to the Slytherin table to speak with the students that had been responsible for taking the card away from her. Careful not to actually take any house points away in the process, Snape assigned all of them detention for their antics. Once the Great Hall seemed to be in a much calmer state, he went to find Cassie. Not knowing what kind of state she might be in after that very public humiliation, he was very surprised to find her in the entrance hall, leisurely standing against the wall as if she were waiting for him, a smirk plastered on her beautiful face.

"What do you find so amusing, after all that?" Snape asked her quietly. Without saying a word, the two of them started to head towards the dungeons so they could have some privacy. He was starting to think they'd be better off taking their breakfast in his rooms so they wouldn't have to make this trek so often, although it would be highly suspicious.

"The ridiculousness of it all," she answered him after some time had passed and they were deep underneath the castle, less likely to be overheard by passersby. Snape wanted to respond, but he waited until they entered his classroom and had closed the door.

"I assigned them all detentions," he told her, and she gave him a knowing smile.

"Sev, you didn't have to do that. They're stupid kids."

"You say that like they're not the same age as you," he quipped, and she laughed. "You don't think they deserved to be punished?"

"No, it's not that," she said slyly. "I was just intending to get them back on my own."

"And here I thought you were trying to be the sophisticated one," he mused.

"Now what gave you that idea?" Cassie answered him, and she came up to him, standing on her tip toes to plant a sultry kiss on his lips. She knew just how to get him going, get his blood warmed up. The little vixen.

"Don't try to distract me," Snape growled lowly. "You think we came down here to talk about your idiotic classmates?"

She sighed then, and for the tiniest second, he was distracted by the movement of her bosom, the way that her breasts strained against the buttons of her uniform shirt when she breathed. But only for a bit. "You want to talk about Charlie - "

"I find the topic reasonable, don't you think?" Snape snapped, his mind promptly yanked in another direction as the Weasley boy's name fell upon Cassie's lips.

"Severus, don't get all worked up now. It means nothing," she started, and even though he knew that what she was saying was likely, that he had no valid reason to doubt her devotion to him, he found that his jaw was clenching, and that his hands were starting to ball into fists even as he looked at her.

"Then why," he said slowly, trying to keep his low voice even in an effort to be fair to her and not explode, "is he sending you love notes on Valentine's? Did you not tell him off when he sent you the last letter, begging you to take him back?"

Cassie's eyes were cast down to the floor when he asked her the question, and then she looked up at him, her big blue eyes expressing her uncertainty as she contemplated her next words. Snape's eyes flitted down to her mouth, because now she was biting the corner of her bottom lip, something that drove him wild, made him want to forget everything they were disputing about and overrun her with kisses, but he restrained himself. He wondered if she knew that the tiny little motion had that visceral effect on him, if she was attempting to use it to her advantage, or if it was just a nervous tick.

"I did, Severus, although I wouldn't exactly call it telling him off," she said then.

"What does that mean?" Snape hissed in response. "You politely declined? That you still left the boy with a bit of hope?"

"I don't think so - "

"Cassie, you either know, or you don't!" he interjected.

"Severus," she said then, and her expression was suddenly rather stern, daring him to continue on with his tirade. It was another reason why he loved her, that she could match his peevishness when the need arose. It certainly kept things interesting. "I didn't leave him with any hope! Because there is none! Perhaps I wasn't as forward as say, _you _would have been in the response."

"Well apparently, you _should _have been!"

"Oh, Severus," Cassie said then, sounding quite exasperated, "Do I have to remind you, once again, that he was my best friend at one point? That I didn't want to be rude to him because of that? Do we have to let this ruin today?"

"I just don't like the idea of that boy thinking he has any prospect of winning your heart back," Snape growled, and then she strode over to him quickly, wrapping her arms around his torso, embracing him tightly.

"Not in a million years, would he ever have a chance," she said, looking up at him and resting her chin on his chest. "My heart belongs to _you__, _Severus." He looked at her for a few seconds, placing a tender hand on her cheek.

"I know," he said finally, and bent down to kiss her, taking a few extra seconds to wrap his long arms around her and return her embrace. "But your reply to his love note better be vulgar. I want lots of name calling."

She snorted in laughter then, pulling out of their hug to playfully shove him away. "I'd better just let you write it then!"

"This will all be so much simpler when we don't have to hide any longer," he said then, sighing as he realized they only had a few minutes before they had to once again, head their separate ways for classes.

"Simpler, yes," Cassie said, "But you have to admit, it adds a bit of fun, having to sneak around."

"As it may be. I also wouldn't mind being able to boast the fact that you're mine," he said smoothly, and she grinned at him.

"For some reason, I can't imagine you parading me around. You're not exactly the bragging type."

"Not under normal circumstances. But look at you," Snape replied, and he kissed her again. His sentimental words must have had an impact on her, because now her tongue was in his mouth, and she was tugging at his robes, the way she did when she was growing quite frisky. "Cassie," he breathed, placing his hands on her shoulders gently. "Cassie, you have lessons. I have a class arriving in minutes."

She pulled away from him, looking quite piquant with her cheeks now rosy and lips slightly pouting from his denial. "You're a tease," she bantered.

"Save it for tonight," he told her. "I have something for you."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

She scowled at him, although he knew it was of playful nature. Heading towards the door, she suddenly stopped and turned towards him one last time. "Oh, I have something for you, too." In one smooth motion, she pulled her tucked uniform shirt from the top of her skirt, lifting it up over her chest, and revealed a black and purple lacy corset. She left it exposed just long enough to give him a proper visual, and then promptly pulled her shirt back over the racy lingerie, heading out the door and into the corridor.

Blast that girl. Snape was grateful that his usual wardrobe consisted of loose robes, because otherwise he'd have to teach the first class of the day while seated behind his desk. He'd have to work extra hard that day not to think of it too much, at risk of being constantly distracted. For the most part, he was able to stay focused on the task at hand, to stay on top of his students and keep his usual intimidating stance. But every now and then, he'd catch his mind wandering.

That purple on the corset that was currently confining her chest, was it the same shade as that thong, the one she had worn in class that day so long ago? The one that had ended in him spanking her?

Damn her.

This Friday was dragging on, his classes seeming to be agonizingly slow as he willed them to go by just a tick faster. All he wanted now, was to have Cassie in his rooms, in his bed, in his hands. He didn't know if he'd even have the restraint to give her the potion he'd made, or if he'd just start to ravish her as soon as they were alone, pull apart her legs and drive his stiff rod into her, over and over until they were both shaking and gasping for breath...

He was in detention now, sitting at his desk, pretending to grade papers as the group of students in front of him chopped huntsman spiders and yarrow plants for their punishments. There were two Hufflepuff third years, who had this detention set up nearly a week ago, along with the gaggle of Slytherins that had given Cassie grief over Charlie's sing-o-gram earlier that day. Snape glared at them, as if somehow their being there was delaying his time with her, as if their inefficient mincing was making the time go slower than usual. He considered letting them all go early, but there was no point to it. They would be let go at nine o'clock sharp, and she would be there shortly after. Letting them go before the agreed upon times would only make him seem soft. And right now, he was anything but.

Finally, it was nine. He barked for them all to leave, and they did so rather willingly. Not caring that many of them hadn't finished chopping their assigned ingredients, he cleaned up rather quickly, and with a wave of his wand, the spiders and blooms flew neatly into their respective containers.

"Hi," he heard from the doorway, and there she was, standing in his classroom at last, free to be his for the night. "Are you done?"

"I'm all yours," he said, and then he paused for a moment, pulling Quirrell's bracelet from his pocket to give it a glance. Noting that nothing alarming was emanating from it, he stuffed it back into his robes hastily.

"Good," she said, a small smile playing at her lips, and she crossed over to him, firmly planting her lips to his, stirring something quite animalistic within him. He briefly considered taking her right then on his desk, something they had done numerous times, but he abstained.

"Please tell me you're still wearing that lovely ensemble underneath your uniform," he said, taking her hand in his, leading her through his office and into his quarters.

"Oh, so you haven't forgotten about it?" she asked, giving his hand a squeeze.

"How could I forget that wicked little display you gave me this morning?" he purred, and as they entered his living area, he pulled her to him, taking in the scent of her hair as he snatched the school robes from her frame, letting them fall to the floor in a heap. "I could think of little else."

"Then it did what I intended," she said, giggling as he continued to undress her. He was taking his time, carefully undoing the buttons on her shirt, rather than ripping it apart and sending them flying like he was accustomed to doing so frequently. It was like he was opening a gift, revealing the coveted lingerie underneath. It looked just as divine on her form as it had that morning, the black and purple matching precisely what he had been picturing in his tortured mind all day.

Next, he moved to rid her of her skirt, reaching around her backside for the zipper, and he noticed that she was flushing on her chest and cheeks, something that was always a bit captivating to him. "Are you flustered?" he asked her lightly. "Am I not moving fast enough for you?"

She closed her eyes he slowly opened up the zipper and pulled down the skirt, intentionally brushing her skin with his hand as he went. The Slytherin garment went to the floor and she eagerly stepped out of it. "What did you say you had for me, Severus?" she asked, taking a deep breath as his hand went to grip her naked butt cheek now, the tips of his fingers nearly digging into the soft skin.

"Risveglentine," he muttered in her ear, the exotic name likely not sounding familiar to the girl, as it was something banned from being taught in the magical school. "It's an elixir that will significantly heighten your...erotic senses." He hoped it would be as tantalizing as he had imagined when he was mixing it for her, the delicate combination of rare blooms and pheromones from rare, far away species a very interesting brew for him indeed.

She opened her eyes then, looking a bit distracted, not the response he had intended. "Oh, that sounds alluring," she said, and then she was biting her lower lip again. "And a bit intimidating."

"You seem unsure," he said, searching her eyes. He wanted her to be certain, not pressured into anything just because he had made it for her.

"Will you take some with me?"

"I would, but one of us to has to be of sound mind in case - " he started.

"In case Quirrell," she muttered, finishing his thought. "I don't know Severus, what if you need my help?"

"I don't want you to worry about that tonight," he told her, and he meant it. She had done so much for him over the last few months, it was the least he could do for her, to offer this small chance for respite. He watched her as she thought it over, her gorgeous face screwed up in reflection, and he could tell the exact moment that she made up her mind, because she softened, looked peaceful all of a sudden.

"So there's a chance I'm going to be all revved up, and you're just going to have to leave me here all alone? That sounds cruel," she teased.

"I suppose there is," he replied. "You're just going to have to trust that I'll return to take care of you." She was giggling, seemingly back to her normal demeanor then. He went to his bedroom, and pulled the small vial of blood red liquid from his nightstand. Cassie eyed it with a bit of apprehension, but when Snape pulled the cork off and placed it gingerly to her lips, she drank it without hesitation.

The power of the draught seemed to hit her almost instantaneously. He could tell that she was trying to restrain herself at first as she sat next to him on the loveseat and he was languidly feeding her chocolate covered strawberries. She was immensely enjoying the the taste of the dessert on her tongue, that much he was certain, as the potion was also intensifying those senses as well. But the longer he observed her, the more he noticed that she was fidgeting in her spot, crossing and uncrossing her legs as if she was trying to relieve some sort of pressure. And then all at once, she took the plate of fruit from his hands, tossing it onto the coffee table, and directed his palms to her breasts.

"I need you to touch me," she gasped, her eyes wide and intense, and then she was on him, her hands roughly gripping his hair, her tongue pressing into his mouth and grappling with his. He was feeling for the ties on her corset, wanting to release her body from its confines and see her nakedness in all its glory once again, when he stopped himself. This wasn't the point of his Valentine's gift, to get her all worked up and then pound away in a few short minutes. He wanted to make a night of it, enjoy themselves. So he slowly forced himself to stand, even with the fuddled girl still pawing at him, and tried to make his way to the bedroom with her in tow.

"Cassie," he croaked, turning his head to break his mouth away from hers for a moment, and she kept attacking him, now suckling on his neck. He was a stupid, stupid man. There was no way he'd be able to resist her like this. "Cass, let's just slow down a minute."

"Why?" she panted. They had made it to the bedroom, were standing in front of the bed, but now she was dropping to her knees, and oh, how he loved it when she did that, but he still reached down for her, grabbed her by the upper arms and made her stand back up.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm," he said with a smirk, but she didn't look amused as he slowly backed her up towards his bed; rather, she looked a bit crazed, like if he didn't continue to touch her, she might just curse him, "I was hoping that this night would be a bit more sensual, considering that it's our first Valentine's."

"You feed me that elixir, and then you tell me to slow down," she said, her voice gravelly with need, "I don't think _sensual _is the word for it. I think sadistic is more like it!" He cocked an eyebrow at her, amused at her indignation, and then pushed her down roughly onto the bed, crawling over her, catching her wrists in his hands and pinning her arms above her head.

"If you're going to be rude about the whole thing, girl," he said with an air of authority, nipping at her earlobe as she writhed beneath him, trying to generate some contact between them, "Maybe I won't be as generous as I was planning. I'll just have my way with you now."

"Please do," she panted. He pressed a knee between her legs, making her moan loudly just with that contact. In response, he grabbed his wand from beside the bed, waving it softly, and a satiny, white ribbon spurted from the end, starting to neatly wrap itself around the dainty wrists that were still in his grip.

"No, I don't think I will," he drawled as the ribbon continued to bind her hands together above her head, "because you want it so much." He pulled on the soft binds, making sure they were taut enough that she couldn't just shimmy free, and then started to attach the end of it to his headboard.

"Severus," she said, eyeing him warily, partially bound now. The color on her cheeks deepened as she stared at him, although he wasn't sure if the look she was giving him was out of pure anger or out of fascination just then, "you're being downright malicious now."

"I beg to differ," he replied coolly. He then pointed his wand at the her side, and her corset suddenly popped open, and he wasted no time in pulling the stiff piece of clothing off of her. It was a mouthwatering garment, and the idea of it had tormented him all day. But now that he had her in his bed, he wanted her completely exposed to him. "Rather, I feel that I only have your best interest in mind, my dear."

Her responsiveness to his attentions were absolutely delectable. Every small caress, every hint of his warm breath on her skin made her moan. He spent time exploring every inch of her with his fingers, his tongue, his lips. When she was trembling so hard that she was nearly unable to speak, he finally placed a hand between her legs, his curiosity getting the better of him, and he found that she was absolutely saturated, her juices having made a large pool on the sheets underneath her. He had told himself that he wouldn't make love to her until much later in the night, that he would save that act after he had pleasured her in a number of other ways first, but as she requested it of him over and over in that breathy, sweltering way, he gave in much earlier than he had anticipated. But he could hardly be disappointed in himself as he drove his aching cock into her, sending waves of pleasure through both of them, making her scream to the heavens. She was so tight, so warm, so inviting. He'd never get enough.

He was pleased to find that the powers of his brew didn't wear off even after her first explosive orgasm. So he continued with his ministrations, this time conjuring a sleek black blindfold to cover her eyes with, and a feather to create new sensations with. After their second round, he used hot candle wax, dripping it on her skin, careful to stay away from areas that would be much too sensitive in her heightened state. They went well into the night, and then into the early morning, and only when Snape was sure that he was going to collapse from sheer exhaustion and his beloved looked the same, did he finally pull her into his arms and nestle her onto his chest so they could both get at least a few hours of rest before having to start the next day.

At the very least, he knew he had given her a night of distraction from all of the aggravations that continued to come her way, that would surely continue to amplify and bombard them both. That was why he had kept the steamy night's activities going strong, trying to keep her in the moment, even when he noticed the spellbound bracelet indicating that Quirrell had once again left the premises, and was likely up to something sinister.


	21. The Reunion

As the term went on, Cassie grew increasingly aggravated that Ron, Harry and Hermione were continuing to avoid her, as well as be rude to her during the few interactions they shared. She was well aware that it had something to do with the fact that they weren't fond of Snape, and they knew she spent time with him, but nonetheless, she wasn't liking that her relationship with the youngest Weasley son had been impacted. They had endured their share of sibling-like spats over the years, no doubt, but nothing to this degree.

One night while in the Slytherin common room, she overheard Draco laughing and telling Crabbe about Ron's injured hand, and she went straightaway to check on him. He hadn't flat out ignored her when she entered the hospital wing, but he was rather coarse, insisting that a dog had bit him, and then calling her out for not getting back together with Charlie. She left after only a few minutes, because the stubborn preteen was glaring at her and unwilling to give her any truth as to what actually happened to his immensely swollen appendage. Before she had stepped over the threshold, he had asked her if she was going to go and see Snape, once again adding that she shouldn't trust him.

"Why, Ron? Why shouldn't I?" she had pressed. But he fell silent then. It really was vexing.

At least her rocky relationship with the first year hadn't influenced her harmony with the other Weasleys. Fred and George were always up for a laugh, which Cassie always welcomed unless it was something that would lead to detention. Percy, while his usual prude self when they crossed paths, didn't seem to hold it against her that she had rejected his older brother, remaining polite with her.

"Mother is rather disappointed, of course," Percy had told her when the subject came up one afternoon, when they were on the grounds together. "She was hoping you two would have repaired everything by now."

"Oh," Cassie replied, feeling a bit dejected, because she never wanted to disappoint Molly. "Well, sometimes, things just don't work out, you know."

"Yes, that's what I told her. She's asked me several times if it's because you're dating someone else, but I told her it's really not anyone else's business," Percy said matter-of-factually.

"No, it's not," Cassie muttered quietly.

"But either way, it seems Mother and Father are preparing for you to stay with us at the Burrow, if you'd like."

The statement was a bit jarring, because with everything that had been going on, Cassie hadn't even thought of telling the Weasleys that she wasn't planning on staying with them after graduation. She felt selfish that she hadn't, because of course Molly and Arthur would only be thinking of her well-being even after she had rejected Charlie. "Oh, Percy, that's very kind of them, but I've made other arrangements," she told him quickly.

"You're not staying with the Malfoys again, are you?" Percy asked, giving her a quizzical look. They were down by the Black Lake now, and there were students everywhere enjoying the fresh spring air and being out of the castle. "Because none of us _really _care that you and Charlie aren't getting back together. You can just stay in Ginny's room again."

Cassie felt a bit uncomfortable then, because there was no way in the world she was going to tell Percy, of all people, that her intention was to move to Cokeworth and into Snape's home on Spinner's End. At least, not until she was properly graduated, and the professor's job wouldn't be at stake when their relationship was out in the open.

"No, I'm not staying with the Malfoys," she said. "Just with a friend. But I'll be sure to come out for lots of visits this summer."

The conversation left her feeling whimsical and looking forward to living under the same roof as Snape. It had her picturing mornings of having tea, and her making breakfast for him, and the two of them spending countless hours in front of his fireplace, not unlike they'd done so many times in his dungeon apartments. But even as those quaint little images flashed through her mind, she started to poke holes in them with doubt that her life could ever be that simple.

But worries of the future and fantasies of domestic life aside, life at Hogwarts continued. Cassie and Snape were in an endless loop of patrolling and anticipating for the next move to be made, as they both knew it would only be a matter of time, for both the Ministry and Quirrell alike. And on the Monday of the week of exams, they were proven right.

Cassie had finally received it, the letter from Bellatrix that told her how to respond. It had started out like the others, this one reminiscing about a particular memory of the two of them feeding bread crumbs to the peacocks at Malfoy Manor, and then it spelled out very specific, cryptic instructions.

'_If you can manage to sneak away and get to Hogsmeade, tonight, leave your letter under the front door of the Shrieking Shack. I have a collaborator, a friend, really, that will pick it up early in the morning before someone discovers it. It would mean the world to hear from you, lamb. I beg you, do not disappoint me.'_

"Do they really think I'm that foolish?" Cassie spat, having looked over the letter for the third time, tossing it onto Dumbledore's desk as she grimaced in disgust. "That I'd just waltz into Hogsmeade in the middle of the night and into the Ministry's waiting arms?"

"Apparently so," Snape replied dully. He was seated, his arms folded neatly over his chest, but he looked just as abhorred as Cassie felt right then.

"So what then?" she said, running her hands through her hair, feeling absolutely drained. She had gotten little sleep in the last week, as she had been helping Snape tail Quirrel all through the nights, and had been trying to study for the end of year assessments every chance she had gotten. She didn't need this now, not when the NEWTs were coming up soon after. Not that dealing with it at any point would be ideal. "Obviously I'm not going to go. What happens then?"

"I suggest you focus on your exams," Dumbledore said lightly, "as there is nothing further we can do as of now."

"So we're just reacting to whatever it is Fudge does next," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not doing what they're expecting, or hoping. So I just sit here, and wait for him to do something else, but more extreme?"

"What do you propose that you do instead?" the Headmaster asked her, and she took a moment to compose herself. She hated the way he chastised her, with his mask of serenity.

"I don't know! Call him out, expose him for even trying this shit!" she spat.

"How do you think that would go, Cassie?" came Snape to Dumbledore's defense, not that she was surprised in the least bit. She shot him a glare, but let him speak, because by now, she knew that he was able to see things a lot more rationally than she was in these heated situations. "You try to bring to the light what he's attempted to do, but when he denies it, who will the rest of the Ministry believe? Who will the public believe?"

Snape was right, of course. She didn't tell him that, but she knew she didn't have to. They left Dumbledore's office not long after, as there was no point in discussing the topic any further at the moment. Snape tried to coax her into going back to his apartments to rest before she had her first exams of the day, but she had a lot negative energy to burn off now, and she took to pacing in front of the third floor corridor, almost willing Quirrell to try something right then. She would have loved to shove the Potions Master up against the wall, push her hands under his robes, and have her way with him, as that was an easy way to get her mind off of all the things that were making her feel like a lunatic lately. But the professor had a room full of second years to assess, so she was on her own.

Focusing on her exams that day was absolute hell. She was lucky that the practical parts came naturally to her, as when it came time for the written parts, her brain was not cooperating. When she was done with the last one, which was Transfiguration, she burst out of the room, disgusted with herself and the entire situation.

"I can't even focus enough to take my tests!" she said miserably when she was alone with Snape later that night. "It's not fair!"

"You'll do just fine, Cassie," he said, trying to reassure her, interrupting the pacing in front of his dining room table by taking her hands in his and pulling her to him. "It's your NEWTs that matter, anyway." He was right again, naturally. The standardized tests would be taking place next week, she would just have to get her brain put back together by then. She was trying to calm herself by repeating this fact as she nuzzled her face into his chest, inhaling his familiar masculine scent. But all she could think of was what the Ministry was doing, that they were expecting her in Hogsmeade at any moment now, with a letter for Bellatrix Lestrange in hand. That one piece of incriminating evidence they could use to deny her the career path she had been dreaming of for as long as she could remember, or perhaps lock her up and throw away the key.

"How many Aurors do you think they have waiting for me?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"How many do you think they sent to subdue me?" she asked, forcing a smile as she looked up at him, pretending to make light of the situation even as a tear fell down her cheek.

"All of them, knowing Fudge."

A sound came out of her, a mix between laughter and a sob, and Snape bent down to place a tender, chaste kiss on her lips. He insisted that she needed a proper night's rest, especially considering that her Potions exam was the next morning, and convinced her to drink a sleeping draught after a small argument about Potter and Quirrell and the Stone. But she was sleeping in a matter of minutes, something her mind and her body desperately needed.

The next morning, Cassie awoke feeling somewhat refreshed, but as soon as the realization that the Ministry had been waiting for her at Hogsmeade the night before came rushing back, she felt restless. Nevertheless, she made it through her exams that day, finding some amusement in the fact that three of her Potions classmates were crying during their practical, that the man she loved most in the world still made near-functioning adults blubber because he was callous.

How nice it must be, to worry about something so trivial as a professor being mean or looking at you cross. Her amusement quickly turned to jealousy, and she wanted to tell them that they ought to take a walk in her shoes for a moment, and worry about things like the government trying to create reasons to lock you away, or prophecies about genocide, or trying to keep deceptive teachers from killing the Boy Who Lived, all while maintaining good grades. Then they'd have proper reasons to weep.

The week went on, and with every passing moment, Cassie was expecting Fudge, and Aurors, and perhaps even her mother in chains to come bursting through the door at any time. But she finished her exams without anything of the sort happening, and was able to go outside with Alpit and Juniper when they were officially free to enjoy the sunshine.

"No more exams! No more classes!" Alpit said, stretching his arms above his head as they headed out onto the grounds. It seemed the rest of the student body had the same idea, and the three of them were trying to find an empty tree to sit by.

"Except for our NEWTs," Juniper pointed out, and Alpit groaned.

"June, you have to go and ruin everything, don't you?" the Hufflepuff groaned. "Just enjoy these next few days off, will you?"

"Next few days?" June said, sounding appalled at the suggestion. "I'm taking the afternoon off, Al, but we have to get back to studying straight away!"

"Nonsense, June! What are you going to cram into your head in that amount of time?" Al argued. "Cass, what are you going to do? Study, like this crazy Ravenclaw over here?"

But Cassie was barely listening, because she saw that Snape was crossing the grounds towards the trio, and at a rather hurried pace, his black cloak billowing out behind him. She locked eyes with him, and her heart began to race in anticipation, because he looked somber.

"Oh, God, he's come to tell me I've failed!" Juniper exclaimed, but Cassie shushed her irritably. She couldn't be bothered with these stupid things, not now.

"Professor," she said as he approached, and the two seventh years beside her took a step back as he rushed into their vicinity.

"Miss Black," he said curtly, giving her a slight nod. "Professor Dumbledore requests your presence immediately."

Cassie didn't bother to look back at her two companions. It didn't matter if they were confused, staring at her with their mouths open as she and Snape made their way quickly back towards the castle. "What is it?" she whispered.

"Fudge has requested an urgent meeting with you and Dumbledore," he replied, and Cassie started gritting her teeth. "You two are leaving for London as soon as possible." He led her to the Headmaster's office, a place she felt she was spending far too much time in as of late, but before they started to ascend the staircase, he stopped short.

"I regret that I must stay here, to keep an eye on things," he said in a hushed tone, his black eyes flitting around, checking to see that no one else was in the surrounding corridor that might see them, and then he reached for her hand, giving it what he must have intended to be a reassuring squeeze. Cassie felt like she was going to be sick, even with his tender actions. He must have seen that she was feeling rather demoralized, because he suddenly whispered, "I love you."

Pulled out of her dire state, her eyes moved up to his face to find his. "I love you, too, Severus."

The exchange gave her the motivation that she needed to make it the rest of the way to the Headmaster's office, although she could still feel her heart thudding against her rib cage, even as her gaze fell upon Dumbledore's calm form. "Miss Black," he said in greeting, giving her a tiny nod, his twinkling blue eyes looking pastoral, the calm before a storm.

"Headmaster," Cassie managed to reply. The older wizard explained that they were granted access to the Ministry by Floo Network, that they would be leaving momentarily. As she came to stand next to him in front of his grand fireplace, she turned to look at Snape one last time, the image of him watching her giving her one last boost of courage as she stepped into the emerald flames and was pulled away from him.

This time, as she stepped into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, she felt the irony that she was getting so familiar with it that she knew right where the security desk was, that she recognized Eric without a doubt, knew the necessary protocols as he checked in her wand. But the growing intimacy with the government building was not something she was exactly welcoming as of late. As she followed Dumbledore through the crowd of workers, instantly recognizing that they were on the path to the same dungeon courtroom that she had been in the last time around, she looked for the friendly face of Arthur Weasley. Even if she just glanced upon him, she thought she might feel a bit better, but he was nowhere to be found. Likely, he had no idea that this was even taking place, or he'd be fighting to be by her side.

Even though Dumbledore greatly aggravated her at times, she would have readily admitted that she was incredibly pleased to have him with her as she walked through the building. For when you were making your way through a congregation of witches and wizards, not one of them would pay attention to Albus Dumbledore's companion, because you would be far less interesting than him. She almost felt invisible, which was a welcome feeling. Unfortunately, that came to an abrupt halt as soon as they entered the courtroom, for she was instructed to sit in the same chair as last time, with the chains poised to restrain her. The group of Wizengamot members in their plum robes and snooty expressions were looking down upon her yet again, very much making it feel like she was entering a recurring nightmare.

She spotted Lucius Malfoy seated near the back of the benches, and it took her by surprise for a moment, but then a nasty feeling started to wash over her as she observed him. He had the familiar smug, pleased look on his face as his silver eyes gazed upon her, his hands folded neatly on the snake staff that he liked to keep with him. In that moment, she felt like she was certain of what he was doing. He was fluffing his feathers, convinced that he had won, somehow, and trying to communicate that he was in charge now. But Cassie didn't need this extravagant display, this courtroom full of Ministry officials to know that he had likely pulled the strings to get her to this point. Like she had suspected far too late in the game, her Christmas Eve visit to the Manor had been a test, and she had failed, miserably. And now he was trying to get a leg up on her, show her that his political ties were far too powerful to be trifled with, that if she ever attempted to a point finger at him, she would be the one who would pay the price.

"Cornelius," came Dumbledore's voice, and Cassie had to hide a smirk, because she knew it would highly perturb the Minister that the Headmaster dared to address him first, and without the formalities, in a setting like this. "To what do Miss Black and I owe this pleasure, and on such a busy day like today? My students at Hogwarts have only just finished their end of year exams this afternoon."

"Dumbledore," Fudge said through clenched teeth, peering down at the Headmaster from up high, his beady eyes squinting in anger, "I highly suggest that you have a seat in the benches, as this matter concerns the accused, and not you."

"Seeming as you have not yet spoken of what you are accusing my student of having done, I think it is quite appropriate to remain at her side," Dumbledore replied, and he placed a calm hand on Cassie's shoulder. Murmuring started among the plum robes. Cassie was quickly losing patience. She glanced around the room, noting that there seemed to be a larger number of unknown faces this time, likely Aurors she had never met, as they seemed to be strategically and evenly spaced throughout the chamber. Moody was there, but no Tonks to offer her silent support or a warm smile. Cassie hoped she hadn't been banned from the room for losing her temper.

"Fine," Fudge snapped. "I don't feel the need to waste anyone else's time further. The reason she is here, Dumbledore, is because _your student_, seems to have been keeping a rather large, very dangerous secret, something you ought to know!"

"Really?" Dumbledore said, giving her shoulder a squeeze, and she knew that was him telling her to remain quiet for the time being. "Please, Cornelius, enlighten me. I'm sure all of us are curious now." There was more murmuring, and when it fell silent, the Minister of Magic continued.

"Our intelligence informs me, Dumbledore, that Cassiopeia Black has been receiving communications from her mother, _in Azkaban!_" and he paused for dramatic effect. There was more hissing, whispering, as if the members of the Wizengamot didn't already know what was about to happen. Perhaps they didn't, and Fudge had wanted their genuine surprise for dramatic purposes. "And numerous letters, Dumbledore, not just one!"

"That is a crime?" Dumbledore asked, looking quite puzzled, "To receive letters?"

"To hide something of that nature, Dumbledore, is surely perilous! The girl cannot be trusted to have such dark influences in her life, and to keep it a secret! Does it not worry you?" Fudge said, and then he turned to the side, looking at the rest of the courtroom, whose members were looking quite panicked. "Does it not worry all of you?"

"Not at all," Dumbledore said then, and he had nonchalantly popped a lemon drop that he had pulled from his robes into his mouth, "As _she_ has not kept it a secret. She has been showing the letters to her Head of House, and to me, the entire time."

If the courtroom was loud between their bantering, it was boisterous now; apparently, the Wizengamot members had not been anticipating this revelation at all. Fudge looked absolutely revolted at Dumbledore's words, and once again, Cassie was having to keep from cracking a smile as she observed the chaos around her. She glanced back up at Lucius, who was not looking nearly as pompous as he had at the beginning, his eyes narrowed to slits as he glared down at her.

Cassie looked up in surprise as she felt Dumbledore's hand around her arm then, and he was nodding his head, intending for her to get up. She scrambled out of the chair quickly, and then she nearly gasped like everyone else in the room as Dumbledore smoothly plopped himself into the chained chair, looking like he was settling himself into the comfiest piece of furniture he had ever discovered. Cassie was left to stand awkwardly by her Headmaster's side as Ministry officials started to stand, point, yell.

"So if keeping secrets is what we're putting on trial," Dumbledore said, his usual soft voice now magically booming over the overreacting group, "Then by all means, let's begin."

"Dumbledore, this is madness!" one of the Wizengamot witches said shrilly, but his collected demeanor was starting to slip a bit.

"For once, I agree with one of you," he said smoothly, openly staring up at the plum-robed people above him now. "Now, I find it rather rude of me, but I do find it in all our best interests to remind you, that I am a very busy individual. Are you going to put me on trial for keeping Miss Black's letters a secret, or not?"

Fudge was grimacing, his mouth opening, and closing, and opening again, and then he finally managed to speak. "No, Dumbledore, that won't be necessary!"

"Alright, then," Dumbledore said, standing up, and brushing off the bottom of his robes. "Then my parting words will be this, ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot: you may be trying to place blame on Miss Black, for fears that you cannot reasonably explain. But I must also remind you, that in order for Bellatrix Lestrange to send those letters in the first place, someone among you had to have helped her - "

"Dumbledore! That is absolutely ludicrous!" Fudge was bellowing, but Dumbledore kept speaking, having won the attention of the rest of the room now.

"- Helped her, and planned this entire thing, for reasons I will leave all of you to deduce." In the anarchy that ensued, Dumbledore pointed his wand to his throat, so that the volume of his voice reduced to a normal level again, and then he turned to Cassie. "Let's head back, shall we?"

Never in her young life had she been so thankful to have Dumbledore on her side. They were out the door of the chamber, and she was certain that they would just be able to leave, when suddenly, a figure stepped in front of them.

"Cassie," hissed Lucius Malfoy, and she was a little impressed that he was daring enough to stop Dumbledore in his path, be this blatant with his true intentions. "Don't think that this is over, just because your Headmaster was here to save your little hide!"

"Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said in a polite tone, "I suggest that you step aside, as I intend to get Miss Black back to Hogwarts in a timely manner."

"Oh, I won't keep her long, Dumbledore," Lucius said, looking past him and turning to glare at Cassie again. She returned his intensity as she looked at him, because now she knew he was behind all of this, his inability to control himself right now confirming it.

"Was all of this just to make sure you wouldn't have an Auror in the family, Uncle?" she asked quietly. "Because you're afraid I'd turn you in once I had some pull with the Ministry?"

"I'm not afraid," he spat at her. "The Minister would never believe _you _over me."

"Yes, I think you've proved that, haven't you?" Cassie said, and she pushed past him, leaving him to stand there in his fury, because Dumbledore started walking again. They made their way to the row of fireplaces, and soon they were in back in Dumbledore's office. Cassie knew she had some reason to feel celebratory, because she had gotten out of that situation without a blemish, but she had to believe her disconcerted uncle. This wasn't over.

Cassie was about to speak with Dumbledore, perhaps pick his brain on what he thought might happen next, but he merely said, "Stay here, will you, Cassiopeia?" while looking rather distracted, and was heading towards the door. She called after him, asking what was wrong, but he didn't answer, leaving her alone in the large oval room.

She had half a mind to just leave, because now all she wanted to do was find Snape, tell him what had happened, lie in his arms for a bit and then go to sleep. But she knew she owed the Headmaster more respect than that, with everything he had done for her that day. So she stayed in the office like he had told her to do, sitting there, waiting for some unknown reason and for an unknown amount of time. She was in there for what seemed like only an hour, but it had been a rather trying day, and she was growing quite sleepy as she sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. The only sounds around her were Fawkes preening his feathers, and the tick of a grandfather clock that stood in the corner, and she was being lulled to sleep in her solitude.

She startled awake when Fawkes squawked a tiny bit, and she looked around. The office looked unchanged, and she figured she had dozed off for only a minute or two. A bit miffed that perhaps Dumbledore had forgotten about her and there was no good reason for her to be waiting in there still, she stood from the chair and turned, intending to leave. Fawkes let out a blaring screech suddenly, and Cassie gasped at the unexpected noise; all at once, the reason for the bird's alarm was apparent as the sight of a translucent, albeit familiar humanoid shape was in front of her. She stumbled back a few steps, but the phantom with serpent-like features rushed at her, and she felt overtaken, disoriented. But even in her sudden engulfed state, it didn't take more than a few seconds for her to realize who had entered her psyche.

_"Cassiopeia," _her father's high voice hissed, although she was hearing him in her mind, rather than perceiving him with her ears, _"You've been rather disappointing!"_

"Good!" she wheezed, clutching at her throat, because she felt like she was choking and drowning at the same time, doubling over as she tried to rid herself of the intruder.

_"All year, I've been attempting to alienate you from corrupting influences, but it seems you've spent many years surrounding yourself with them on purpose. Dumbledore has done a number on you." _She stopped clawing at her neck, because she knew it wasn't a true physical response; even in his weakened, incorporeal state, he was using his masterful skills of Legilimens to overtake her. She had to get control of her mind, push him out, like she had been practicing for. _"I've seen enough of your memories to know that you _enjoy _being around mudbloods and blood traitors...if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you've been brainwashed!"_

"On the contrary," she said, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and she winced as he started to rifle through her memories as he had done in her sleep many months ago, "I've been lucky enough to escape _your _influences, Father."

_"Such a pity. It would have been so much easier to have you get the Stone for me, rather than use pathetic, insignificant Quirrell. You could have gotten it for me in a matter of days, rather than wait all year to try!"_

"I never would have done it!" she gasped.

_"Yes, it seems that you're convinced of that," _Voldemort responded, and she cried out as he continued to rip through her mind like it was nothing, like the deepest corners of her mind were ripe for the picking. She was absolutely flabbergasted that he was able to bring forth this much power, maintain this much hold on her in his depleted state. But she knew he was desperate now, without a host, with no other choice but to possess her or perish. _"But no matter. Once I've gotten control of you, we'll do great things together!"_

But the fear of him fully taking hold of her, of using her body and her powers for his use was what gave Cassie the final push. With one decisive, all-consuming burst of energy, she forced all of her effort into one deafening collision, envisioning her spirit as a one room house, one that would not allow this infiltrator inside any longer. She propelled him out with so much force that she was blasted backwards from the struggle, slamming into Dumbledore's desk as the crystalline form of Lord Voldemort was ripped from her being. It rushed to the fireplace with a deafening roar in an attempt to escape.

Cassie was sure that she saw the shadow of her father disappear when it entered the hearth, but in a panic to be absolutely sure, she rushed towards it on her hands and knees, and she didn't notice the rattled looking Potions Master that was standing near the door of the office.

"Cassie!" he shouted, hurrying towards her, and she was looking up into the stack now, straining to see if there was any sign of the Dark Lord.

"Is he gone?" she asked him, her voice shaking, and he squatted down, wrapping his arms around her torso. "Is he gone?" she repeated, now breaking down into sobs.

"I think so," he told her, but sounding quite unsure of himself. "Cassie, you're alright? Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she answered him, shaking her head. They were both on the floor of the office, a tangle of limbs as they held each other. Snape had just come from the hospital wing, had just helped Dumbledore get the Potter boy back to safety after he had been attacked by Quirrell and Lord Voldemort, and now witnessed this.

After several shaky, tear filled minutes, Snape helped Cassie to her feet. She had wanted to just go back to his apartments, but he knew it would be better to go to the hospital wing, as it would be likely that Dumbledore would want to question her on what had just taken place. But one thing was for certain: no matter what Poppy said, Snape was going to insist on privacy curtains, and he wasn't going to leave her side for anything, not that night.


	22. Exams and Celebration

Cassie, along with the rest of the school, seemed to hold her breath for the next several days as Harry Potter lay unconscious in the hospital wing. It was all anyone could seem to talk about, what happened with Quirrell and the Sorcerer's Stone, not that she could blame them. Madam Pomfrey was quite busy fussing over Harry, having to take care of him and shoo off any students trying to sneak a look at him. Cassie was thankful, at least, that she only spent the first night in the infirmary, and then was released the next morning after speaking with Dumbledore. She was forced to relive what had happened, and in excruciating detail, because the Headmaster understandably wanted to know the specifics. But afterwards, she sought solace in Snape's apartments, crawling into his bed and curling up under the heavy blankets, willing time to stop she could just stay under them for the time being.

The fact that she hadn't figured out that her father had been behind the entire thing was eating away at her, making her feel completely shortsighted. It was a conversation that she had with Snape over and over, no matter how many times he tried to ease her mind, trying to remind her that she had to get prepared to sit for her NEWTs in a few short days. But her traumatized mind was like a revolving door, thinking about poor Harry, and her own inadequacies, and the fact that the whole year could have ended much, much worse if she hadn't been able to thrust Lord Voldemort from her when he had nearly succeeded in possessing her.

Then on the third afternoon since Quirrell had gone after the Stone, Cassie finally ventured out into the corridors, and against Snape's advice. She was seeking an answer to a question he had told her it was fruitless to ask, that if the person she had wanted to see had wanted her to know, he would have told her already. Regardless, she left the tranquility of Snape's bedroom when he had gone to submit exam grades, and made her way to Dumbledore's office alone.

When she got there, it was like the Headmaster had been expecting her. He was seated, his wrinkled hands folded neatly on the desk in front of him as he watched her walking towards him. The office, which she had been in so many times in the past school year, was tainted to her now, polluted with the memory of so recently interacting with the specter of her father. Without even thinking about it, she found that she was nervously watching the fireplace, as if somehow he would reappear there suddenly and coming rushing at her once again. It made her hesitate before sitting down in front of Dumbledore's desk, as if she would feel more comfortable standing in case she needed to flee.

"Miss Black," he said warmly, "Good to see you out and about. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, Headmaster," she said truthfully. She realized that she probably looked like a mess, as she hadn't bothered to brush her hair or glance in the mirror before coming. In fact, she wasn't even sure what she was wearing until she was thinking about it just then, and glanced down to check in a momentary panic; at least she was in a t-shirt and her own set of pajama pants, and hadn't wandered to the Headmaster's office in one of Snape's nightshirts in her morose state. That might have been hard to explain away.

"Yes, by observing you now, it seems you could benefit from a bit more rest, so I will spare you from further pleasantries," he said then. Cassie smirked slightly at his polite way of telling her she looked like shit. "What can I help you with, Miss Black?"

"I just wanted to ask you something, Headmaster," she said, and then she suddenly felt obscene for even being there, Snape's words in her head as he told her not to ask Dumbledore this inquiry. But she was here, and she had Dumbledore's attention now. So she pressed on.

"Yes, fire away."

"Did you know, that Quirrell was trying to get the Stone for my father?" There it was, out in the open. She felt a bit rude even asking him, after everything he'd done for her lately. But there was that small part of her, that nagging feeling that would never be quieted, no matter how many times Snape reassured her that Dumbledore could be trusted.

"I did not know," he replied lightly, and with little hesitation, "But I had my suspicions." Well, at least he was being honest now. Maybe.

"But you didn't feel the need to enlighten Professor Snape and I, after everything we did to help you?" she asked quietly. She felt surprisingly calm, aware that she would normally be growing quite angry at these revelations. Maybe it was because this was the answer she had been expecting from him, this cleverly deceptive wizard.

"I didn't feel the need to cause unnecessary apprehension, solely based on my hunches," Dumbledore said. Cassie eyed him warily. She knew she should be livid, shouting. But she just felt tired, now.

"Do you realize what could have happened if he had taken me as a host?" she said then. "You would have had a war on your hands, much more quickly than any of you would have ever anticipated. If I had known he was here, trying to get the Stone, I could have been on my guard, or I could have interfered, gotten Quirrell out - "

"Miss Black," Dumbledore said then, his tone a bit more stern, "There are factors that I must consider outside of your circumstances, things much bigger than you are in a position to understand right now. I must ask, yet again, that - "

"I trust you, yes," Cassie said, and then her eyes went back to the fireplace. "So that's your response? That I should shut up and be a good little soldier? Do whatever you ask of me?"

He was silent then for a few moments, and when he spoke again, his inflection had reverted back to gentle, hushed. "I am assuming that it's not what you wish to hear right now, Miss Black, but yes. For the time being, I must ask that you let me see the bigger picture, and when the circumstances are right, I will allow you to see it as well."

They were interrupted, then, when a knock came at the office door, and a hurried looking McGonagall came in without waiting for permission. "Oh, he's awake, Albus!" she said, her hand over her heart as she looked between the two of them with her hand over her heart. If there was obvious tension between Cassie and Dumbledore, McGonagall was too distracted to care. "Potter's awake!"

Dumbledore looked to Cassie briefly, but she nodded, knowing that the discussion was at a stalemate anyway. He left without another word, obviously anxious to speak to the Boy Who Lived, and Cassie and the Head of Gryffindor descended the spiral staircase together.

"Miss Black, why don't we go tell Potter's friends together?" the professor said, and Cassie noticed that there were tears glistening in her eyes. "Of course, we'll let Albus have his time alone with him for now, but we must tell them the good news!"

"Oh, Professor, I don't know, looking like this," Cassie said, brandishing at her disheveled clothing, but McGonagall would have none of it.

"That get up was good enough for the Headmaster, what's the harm in seeing a couple of first years?"

Not really having a good argument for that, Cassie followed the professor to Gryffindor tower. After pulling Ron, Hermione, and Neville out into the corridor, Cassie watched as McGonagall told them the wonderful news, that Harry was fine and was stirring, that they wouldn't be able to see him just yet but in good time, they'd all be reunited. Cassie lost it when Ron threw his arms around her torso and gave her a tight squeeze, and his ears turned red when he mumbled some apology about giving her a hard time. Never one to be that good at apologies, she heard him spout something about her spending time too much time around the Overgrown Bat. Cassie didn't care if his words weren't eloquent enough. All she cared was that the Weasley boy didn't hate her, and she told him that through her tears.

She needed to study, but she didn't care. The majority of her day was spent out on the grounds with Ron, Hermione, and Neville, sitting around a particularly large tree and reminiscing about the year, fond and unpleasant memories included. Eventually, Fred and George found them, and Percy even joined the group after an hour or so, taking a seat on the grass after reminding them that he was rather important and busy, being a school prefect and all. It was restorative for Cassie, to just sit outside and chat with the group of the Gryffindors, as all of them were quite relaxed now that they knew Harry was awake. For the first time in months, Cassie was starting to feel a pang of mourning, that these were her final days at Hogwarts. She had been so preoccupied this last year with so many things, that she had spent little time ruminating on the fact that she would no longer be within the cover of the grounds, under the protection of the staff that had gotten to know her so well over the years. The hysteria and alienation she felt when out in the wizarding community, that was the world she would be entering upon graduation, in mere days. That new reality was going to be upon her, whether she was ready for it or not.

But this realization, as it washed over Cassie, didn't upset her. Rather, a sense of serenity flowed through her body, and after she parted ways with the younger students in the entrance hall, she found herself wanting to wander through the castle just to see everything one last time. The familiarity the corridors and empty classrooms gave her, were memories she knew she could call upon to ease the pressures and hardships that no doubt would come her way in the future. Knowing that she missed dinner in the Great Hall while on her little trek, she stopped by the kitchens, chatting with the merry house elves and enjoying a turkey sandwich like she had done so many times over the years when she just couldn't tolerate being with the rest of the student body.

Eventually she made her way back to the dungeons, well into the evening, and Snape gave her a quizzical look as she entered his apartments. She started to give him a rundown of her day's activities without him having to ask, but he cut her off as soon as he learned that she had gone to see Dumbledore.

"I warned you not to see him," he said sharply, and she sighed.

"Yes, I remember, Severus."

"You're causing more distractions before your NEWTs, unnecessary worries! And was he upfront with you? Did you learn what you sought after?" he asked, exasperated. Cassie had slowly approached the arm chair he was sitting in, and she bent forward, placing her hands on the arm rests, her face inches from his.

"Not really," she said quietly, "And I don't want to discuss it anymore, not right now." She kissed him, a satisfied hum vibrating through her as her lips connected with his. She knew that distracting herself wasn't going to solve anything, that the harrowing feeling that Dumbledore intended to only treat her as a mindless pawn, a weapon in whatever upcoming conflicts was going to continue to harass her until he showed her otherwise. But for now, on this particular evening, she was going to force it out of her mind and enjoy the feeling of the man she was currently with. It was addicting, the way he reciprocated her advances, especially now that they no longer had the worry of what Quirrell might be doing in the back of their minds. As she slid onto his lap, his arms circled around her, pulling her closer to him. Everything else worrisome melted away right then, like his embrace alone was the cure to all of her ailments, her suffering.

As sad as she might be feeling about almost being done with her school career, she was grateful that she had Snape, that he would be a part of her life even after Hogwarts was not any longer. That thought crossed her mind when they were done with their sexual antics, having ended up in front of the fireplace in the throws of passion. A smile crossed her lips as she nestled herself on top of her raven-haired companion and planted a kiss on his nose.

"What are you thinking of now, you silly thing?" Snape asked her, lovingly stroking her back as he looked at her with bemusement in his eyes.

"I was just thinking of when I move in," she told him. "It's not that far away, is it?"

"Not at all, my dear."

"Are you going to let me redecorate?" she asked then, starting to giggle softly.

"What part of my home displeases you?" he countered, and she started to picture the dark sitting room, its walls lined to the ceiling with books, and the tiny, drab kitchen that contained nothing but the minimum essentials. She had never been in any of the house's bedrooms before, but she couldn't imagine that they were any more embellished with cozy amenities.

"None of it _displeases _me," she replied. "I'll just be bringing my own things, you know. Adding my own touch a bit."

"There's room in the attic for your belongings," he quipped, and she laughed, pretending that she was going to push herself off of him in their playful banter, but he held onto her tightly.

She rested well that night, and the next day, she spent some time with Juniper and Alpit before the end of year feast. Juniper was adamant that they try to study, but Alpit was having none of it, so much of Cassie's afternoon was spent listening to them argue as she sat with her notes open. She glanced over at them every now and then, enjoying being in the library with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff more than anything. When it was time for the feast, they headed into the Great Hall together, which was decorated in green and silver to celebrate Slytherin winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. As Cassie separated from her fellow aspiring Aurors and headed off towards her house table, she glanced up at Snape. She couldn't help but smirk as she observed the pleased look on his features, knowing that despite anything he said about the matter, he was rather proud of his house winning yet again.

As always, the food at the feast was marvelous, and mood in the hall was lively, especially when Harry Potter joined the Gryffindor table. Cassie ignored the deafening complaints of her housemates and rejoiced as Dumbledore awarded the first year Gryffindors their last minute points, and the house cup was taken away from Slytherin, ending their winning streak. Snape looked disappointed, but like he was trying to hide his true feelings. Cassie made it her goal right then, to make him feel better when they were alone later that night. Like she had hoped, it didn't take long to get his mind off of the purloined house cup; all she really had to do was slowly remove her Slytherin uniform in front of him, showcasing the onyx necklace he had gotten her on her nude skin. That visual reminder that she continued to choose him, invariably seemed to stir the Head of Slytherin's passion, and consign every other thought to oblivion.

The next day, the majority of the younger students had left for the summer holidays, having boarded the Hogwarts Express and sped away into the countryside and away from the school. That left only the seventh years in the castle, who were awaiting the start of their NEWTs. They were to have two days of intense testing, which were officiated by members of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, and then they would be graduating.

Cassie was in the entrance hall with the rest of the seventh years that morning, waiting to be let into the Great Hall so their exams could begin. She felt fidgety, her own nerves mixing with the restless energy of the rest of the students around her, but there was something in her own intuition that she couldn't shake, like something was about to happen. She tried to tell herself that it was just tension, years of waiting for this important day coming to a head, but even as she observed Juniper shaking and muttering to herself, reciting memorized recipes to elixirs they had been working on all year, she wasn't all together convinced that the feeling could be explained away that simply.

Then, the doors to the Great Hall started to open with a loud creak, and Professor McGonagall ushered them in with a curt nod. Cassie took a deep breath, following the line of students in. The hall looked immensely different than it normally did, with individual desks set up in rows, instead of the four house tables. Stern, ancient looking witches and wizards lined the room, many of them looking familiar, as they came every year to administer the OWLs and NEWTs. Cassie took a seat at one of the desks, following the actions of her classmates, and they waited for the testing to start. She and the other students were confused, then, when for several silent minutes, nothing seemed to happen.

She looked around the room, and those seated around her were doing the same, looking rather baffled as to why they didn't have test papers in front of them, or why they hadn't been addressed by any of the examiners yet. The ominous feeling that Cassie had started with that morning started to intensify, and she took a breath, hoping that it would cleanse her aura a bit. It didn't.

The creaking of double doors opening again echoed through the mainly silent hall, and all eyes turned to see who had entered now. Cassie's heart dropped, because she instantly recognized some of the faces of the dozen witches and wizards that entered now. They were people she had just seen in the courtroom at the Ministry of Magic; Aurors, and she knew without anyone having to speak that they were there to see her.

Alastor Moody was among them as they filed in, and she was at a complete loss as he broke away from the line, coming straight towards her. A few of the classmates near her gasped as he Moody strode right up to her, and before she knew what she was doing, she stood shakily, thinking that remaining seated was rude.

"Miss Black," he growled, his false eye whirring about the room. For some reason, the fact that it was not currently fixated on her made her feel slightly better, even though she had no clue what was going on.

"Hello," she squeaked, and she didn't know if he had even heard her, it came out so feebly.

"Remain calm," he told her, and she noticed that the Aurors were spacing themselves around the room evenly, making it rather difficult for anyone to try to escape. Cassie swallowed hard. "He's looking for any excuse, and I mean _any._ Don't give him one."

She nodded, having a million questions and not a coherent thought in her head all at once. Moody hadn't given her a name, but he didn't have to. Who he was referring to had entered the Great Hall now, and Cassie had to summon every bit of control she had not to glare at the Minister, in case that would give him enough cause to say that she had threatened him.

"Mad-Eye, back in formation!" Fudge barked, and Moody gave Cassie one last knowing look, before grunting and turning to take his place among the other Aurors. Cassie began to tremble slightly, feeling very much alone now, and she sat back down at her desk, for fear that her knees would buckle.

"What is the meaning of this?" came McGonagall's voice from where the High Table normally stood, and then Cassie willed for the professor for once, to not support her. Moody's warning was foreboding, and Cassie couldn't live with herself if the Deputy Headmistress was caught in the cross hairs of his irrational scheme.

"We are taking the necessary precautions, being that the Minister has risked his safety to come here," came the haughty voice of one of the elderly examiners.

"Safety? Meaning what, exactly?" McGonagall retorted. Students were whispering now. Fudge headed towards the front of the room, and then stood in the spot where Dumbledore's chair normally was during meal times. Cassie wanted to knock him off his feet just then.

"I have taken the time out of my busy schedule, and at risk of my personal security, to come here to remove Cassiopeia Black from the hall," Fudge announced. "The Wizengamot has ruled that in the best interest of the wizarding community, that she shall not be allowed to sit for her NEWTs."

Full blown chattering erupted among the students now, and Cassie closed her eyes, trying to block out the extra stimulation as she tried to follow Moody's advice to stay calm.

"On what grounds?" McGonagall nearly shouted, sounding quite distressed now. Cassie wanted to intervene, to implore her to stop defending her, but she had to get her emotions in check first. It was imperative. If the ground started shaking now, the Aurors would be on her.

"On the grounds that this is a Ministry matter, and that the decision is final!" Fudge declared.

"No, the decision is _not _final, not until the Headmaster has a say!" McGonagall retorted, and she started to head towards the doors. "This is absolutely ludicrous, the girl has been studying her whole school career for this, for you to say that she cannot sit for her tests is absolutely asinine!"

"And the testing is completed by Ministry officials," another examiner said, stepping forward. "I'm afraid, Deputy Headmistress, that this is out of your hands."

"Be as it may, this is _our _school!" McGonagall said passionately, "and as she has not done anything to warrant keeping her from taking her exams, then I must insist that you remove your Aurors immediately!"

Cassie opened her eyes now, looking around the room at the building chaos, having felt like she had a better handle on her mental state now. She should hardly be surprised by the Minister's ploy to derail her ambitions to become an Auror at this point, but what she hadn't been expecting was for him to ruin her chances of having _any_ magical career at all. The man really was out to get her, Lucius having apparently done a stellar job at encouraging a negative view of her.

"It's alright, Professor McGonagall," Cassie said, standing back up now. She let her voice come out loud and clear, but in a placid manner. Hopefully, it would be enough to keep Fudge from sicking his minions on her. "If the Minister has decided that I cannot sit for my NEWTs, than I will leave the hall immediately."

"Miss Black!" McGonagall cried, sounding absolutely appalled at her response, "I insist that you sit back down!"

"No, I think the girl is making the rational choice in not resisting," Fudge said then, and he looked rather pompous as his eyes fell on Cassie. It took everything in her not to sneer at him, to maintain an appearance of indifference as he ruined her future in a matter of moments. But she had accepted it now: being an Auror was not in the cards for her.

Two Aurors stepped forward as Cassie slowly moved away from her desk, going on either side of her to escort her from the hall. She kept her eyes fixated on the double doors as she started to walk, knowing she might lose her composure if she locked eyes with anyone. Then suddenly, over the hushed whispers, another voice was heard.

"You can't do this!" Juniper cried out indignantly, standing at her desk. "She's earned the right to sit for the exams, just like the rest of us!"

"Girl, sit down," an examiner commanded swiftly.

"No, I will not!" Juniper replied, and then Alpit stood up.

"Yeah, she's done nothing wrong! What's wrong with you?" he shouted. "She's been studying to be an Auror, just like us! You're a fool not to take her!"

"I will _not!"_ Fudge shouted angrily then, his face turning bright red, and the Aurors beside Cassie stopped walking to watch the scene unfold. "Have someone as dangerous as her working for the Ministry, on the inside where she can do so much damage!"

The room erupted then. Cassie watched as the seventh years around her, of all houses and blood statuses, started to stand and shout, directing their impatience at the Minister and his employees.

"Dangerous!" one Ravenclaw said, "How is she dangerous? She's been one of us since our first year!"

"She's a hell of a lot nicer than half the kids here!" Theodore yelled, and Cassie couldn't help but smile as her fellow tutor defended her.

She picked out Jenour, the Head Girl's voice then, as she directed her statement straight at Fudge. "She might be annoying, but she's the last thing from _dangerous_! God, you're all so _stupid!"_

And then Harrison Babbs, the egotistical, playboy prefect that Cassie had always thought was only looking to get into her pants and thought of little else, bellowed, "If she can't take her NEWTs, none of us will either!"

Her mouth fell open at his words, and she was about to tell him to shut up and not ruin his future too, when she heard all of the seventh years around her start to echo Babbs' declaration. The Ministry officials tried to quiet the upset room of Hogwarts students by shouting over them, and Cassie locked eyes with McGonagall momentarily, who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Finally, at Fudge's direction, one of the Aurors shot red firecrackers into the air, and the students started to quiet down slowly. "Enough of this!" Fudge said, absolutely exasperated at this point.

"I'm Head Girl," Fiona Jenour said then, folding her arms over her chest, looking quite authoritative as she addressed the Minister of Magic. "And I don't think my parents will be very happy if I don't take my exams. So what will it be, Minister? Would you like to tell them that we didn't take them? Because I'm speaking for _all_ of us now!"

Cassie wasn't sure what pull Fiona's parents had with the Ministry, but she was sure glad they did. Fudge gaped at her like a fish out of water for a few moments before speaking. "Fine! Black may sit for her exams!" Cheering erupted for a few moments, and Cassie happily started to make her way back to her desk. "But know this, girl," he said, looking pointedly at her as the room quieted down to listen to him now. "Don't even _bother_ applying for Auror training, as there will not be a spot for you working under _me!"_

"Minister Fudge," Cassie said then, giving him a small, sardonic smile, "I wouldn't work for the Ministry if you _begged _me."

Fudge must have decided that there would be no further opportunity to arrest her then, because he started to order the Aurors out of the room; that, or he thought if he tried, the seventh years might eat him alive. Moody caught her eye before leaving, and he looked satisfied, matching Cassie's mood as he strode from the Great Hall. It pained her to know that she would never learn from him, never work with him. But at least he hadn't had to cart her off to prison today, either.

Testing started soon after, and although it was a bit awkward for Cassie and the examiners alike, it went on, none of them trying to stop her as she flew through the written part. As she turned in her finished papers, one of the officials looked at her like she was a particularly smelly piece of trash, but Cassie merely winked at her, feeling quite aloof to their treatment of her now. The next day, Cassie started the day with a renewed sense of determination to perform well, and she felt that she excelled at all of her practical portions, except for maybe the Potions section.

Of course, she knew at this point it really didn't matter what her scores ended up being. She was certain now that being an Auror was out of the question. While she hadn't fully agreed to Dumbledore's plan yet, because her fate with being able to apply for the Ministry program had still been up in the air, she now knew she was likely going to end up at the extended training through Castelobruxo. Just like Dumbledore had wanted.

After a small graduation celebration, the majority of the seventh years ended up in Hogsmeade, making their way to the Three Broomsticks for celebratory drinks and goodbyes before they left to start their adult lives. Cassie hadn't expected to go out with her graduating class upon completion of her NEWTs, not until they had shown such unity in their opposition towards the Ministry. Everyone was friendly towards one another as they reminisced, and few had anything good to say about Fudge when they offered her encouragement. It seemed many of them didn't understand the gravity of her situation, telling her to become an Auror whether the Minister liked it or not, as if it were that simple, but she appreciated their enthusiasm. In her entire time attending Hogwarts, she hadn't always felt accepted, but now she knew without a doubt, that even if she hadn't sensed it, she had always belonged.


	23. Spinner's End

It was a bit odd for Cassie, having to move her belongings through the front door of Snape's house by hand rather than by unnatural means. Snape had to remind her a few times to keep her wand stuffed in her pocket as they worked. Several times, she muttered to herself at risk of looking like a crazed woman, to keep from mindlessly flicking her wrist and make her heavy trunk just float up the front steps. Rather, she and Snape had to hold the sides of the trunk that held her now retired school items, heave it up together, and try not to bang the walls of the entryway as Cassie nearly lost her grip. The neighborhood was not used to such things as magic, Snape had forewarned her, and they didn't want to bring any unnecessary attention to themselves.

But she was not upset that she was moving onto a street that contained only Muggles. On the contrary, Cassie was rather looking forward to it. She had never lived in a place where she was anonymous, where passersby had no idea who she was and would have a blank look on their face when their eyes met, or better yet, a smile. It was so much better than the wary side glances, or the glares, or the attempts at groveling she had been accustomed to. No, living in Cokeworth might be the best thing for her yet, or at least she had high hopes that it could be.

It was not a particularly charming neighborhood, with its rows of identical brick houses that lacked warmth or individuality. There was little else besides the dirty river that bordered the town, the long abandoned mill, and a few pubs that many of the residents spent far too much of their time and money in. Cassie had visited Spinner's End a few times over the years, so she was well aware of these aspects, but she had also learned in her somewhat vagabond upbringing that the appearance of the home did not equate to the love that could reside within. Malfoy Manor, with its noble presentation and extravagant valuables, hardly ever offered Cassie fond memories of belonging and safety, while on the other hand, every moment at the Burrow offered nothing but joy.

Cassie didn't have a lot to move off the sidewalk and into the house, considering she was used to moving what she needed between Hogwarts, the mansion, and the Burrow, so they were done relatively quickly. Even so, in the short time they had spent outside the house, a little boy not more than six or seven years old, had wandered over. He was looking at them with curiosity in his large, brown eyes.

"Hi, Mister Snape," he said in a soft little voice, his hands hanging at his sides. Cassie noticed right away that his clothes were a bit too big on him, his brown shaggy hair looking like it needed a trim and a wash, and his appearance was generally haggard.

"Hello, Todd," Snape greeted him, and Cassie's heart nearly melted at hearing the gentle way he spoke to the child. There was no formality, no referring to the boy by his surname like he did with his Hogwarts students. Clearly, the two were already acquainted with one another.

"Are you home for the summer?" the boy asked.

"Yes, Todd."

"Oh," the child replied, and then his eyes went to Cassie. He was silent for a bit as he timidly looked her over, and Cassie glanced over to Snape, hoping that he would introduce them.

"Is this your niece?" Todd asked Snape then, and Cassie laughed softly.

"No, I'm not his niece," she answered, taking the opportunity to interact with the child, and bent down a bit so she was closer to his level. "I'm Cassie. I'm going to be staying here, with Mister Snape. Do you live close by?"

The boy nodded, turning to point down the street. "I live there, with my mom and dad and little sister."

She learned that his little sister was three, that his favorite food was toast with jam, and then the boy announced that he should really be going, as his mom and dad didn't know he had left his front yard to talk to them. But before he turned to go, Snape, who was wearing Muggle clothing in an effort to blend in, pulled a piece of taffy from his pants pocket and handed it to the boy. Todd ran down the street happily then, and Cassie couldn't help but grin at her new roommate.

"You had that in your pocket just for him, didn't you?" she said, and he gave her an annoyed side glance, before gesturing for her to follow him inside the house. "What? I think it's absolutely adorable!"

"I suppose you're going to tease me relentlessly about it," Snape muttered, and Cassie scoffed.

"I would do no such thing, Mister Snape!" she said, and he sighed, walked through the entryway and into the kitchen, moving away from her. Cassie giggled a bit as she flicked her wrist, her trunk starting to float behind her as she followed him. "Do you know the family well?"

"The boy's mother, Andrea, acts as my caretaker during the school year," he explained. "She comes in and cleans every month or so, makes sure nothing is leaking. She charges a small fee."

"Well, by the looks of him, they could use the money," Cassie observed, and Snape glanced up at her from the pile of newspapers on the table he had started to sort through.

"Most people in this neighborhood could," he responded dully. "It's been that way since I was a child."

Cassie watched him quietly for a few moments, his statement reminding her that this wasn't just his home now, but it was also the house he had grown up in. He didn't like to talk about his upbringing in detail with her, but no doubt with her living there, memories would be inevitably brought forth and discussed. "Yes, well," she said after a bit, "We'll just have to make sure we give Todd lots of candy this summer."

Andrea had done a fair job keeping the unoccupied house in order, Cassie was pleased to see. She went to the second floor to find space for her clothing, finding that the queen sized bed looking neat and tidy, although the quilt covering it looked faded and in need of a facelift. Taking out her wand, she spent several minutes changing the colors of a few things, hoping that Snape wouldn't mind a woman's touch now that they would be sharing the bedroom.

"Green and silver," Snape said, sounding amused as he stepped into the room, taking in Cassie's handiwork. She had changed the bedspread, the curtains, and a few pillows so far. "I would have thought you would have wanted to do away with Slytherin colors."

"Just slowly easing my way out of Hogwarts and into the real world," she said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into his embrace, contentment flowing through her as soon as he touched her. "I'll be changing it to bubblegum pink next week."

"That's the day I'll be moving to the basement," he quipped, and she laughed, ducking down and out of his arms. She backed slowly towards the newly spruced up bed, an impish expression on her porcelain features as she appealed to his appetite for her. Pursuing her without pause, Cassie squealed in delight as he pushed her down suddenly, moving over her, taking the reins as they started to kiss, to touch, to probe one another like they'd done so many times before. But this time seemed different, because they were liberated, in a sense, having left the school year; no longer were they under the pressures of having to keep their affair a secret, like it was some dirty, corrupt thing.

They had discussed when, and how they would let their relationship be known. Neither one of them were keen on making some big announcement or making a show of it, especially since Cassie had just graduated from Hogwarts, and anyone learning about them might suspect that their involvement might have begun while she was a student. But Cassie's birthday was in a few days, and she would be going to the Burrow to celebrate. At first, Snape had been rather apprehensive about attending the little party with her, saying it was too soon to the let the cat out of the bag, but Cassie had put her foot down. There was no use in putting it off, she had argued; she had graduated and was an adult, and they were to be living together. She'd really rather not keep hiding something from the Weasleys any longer than necessary. So reluctantly, and after lots of arguing, he had agreed to attend.

As the days passed and Cassie's birthday drew closer, she could tell that the party was weighing on her lover's mind. He seemed be lost in thought a bit more often, but she would never point out that he appeared to be nervous about it. That would likely cause trouble. So they spent their time slowly organizing the house, making their meals together, reading by candlelight in the small living area, and Cassie did her best not to talk about it, in case bringing it up would make him declare that he was no longer going. And she couldn't bear the thought of going alone, of not having the most important person in the world with her when she went to see her favorite family.

Finally, it was the day of, and Cassie was feeling quite excited, especially since he still hadn't announced that he wasn't going to go. "Should we bring wine?" he asked while Cassie was pulling on a pair of jeans. He had put on his usual set of black robes, the same that he usually wore at Hogwarts. Apparently, wearing casual Muggle clothing around students, even while outside of school, would be too informal to him.

"That sounds like a fabulous idea," Cassie told him. She was thrilled that he was putting thought and effort into it. That, or he was looking to get drunk to get through the day, but either way, she'd take it. She finished getting ready while he went to the storeroom to fetch a bottle, and then there was nothing to do, but head to Devon.

They Apparated onto the dirt road that lead to the Burrow, and Cassie gave him a glowing smile as they approached the tall, crooked house. A sense of serenity came over Cassie as she drew nearer to the familiar home, with its fat chickens pecking in the yard and multiple chimneys sprung from the uneven roof, and she knew before she crossed the threshold that her soul was long overdue for a visit.

"Cassie, happy birthday!" Molly cried as soon as she entered, and the voices in the house echoed her, arms pulling her into hugs and passing her around. In an instant, she felt warmhearted and so grateful to be there, that she had to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. But she still had her companion to think about, and when she was scooped into Arthur's tight hug, she turned her head to see what Snape was doing. He was still standing by the door, the bottle of wine in his hands, sticking out like a sore thumb in the room full of red-heads.

"Oi, what's he doing here?" came Fred's voice a little too loud for her liking, and then all eyes in the room turned towards the Hogwarts teacher. Apparently, in the commotion of the guest of honor arriving, not everyone had noticed his presence until just then, and now the residents of the Burrow had grown quite still. Arthur put Cassie back on her feet then, releasing her from his arms.

"He's here as my guest," Cassie said, walking back over to him, trying to make sure he felt supported.

Snape cleared his throat, not looking uncomfortable yet, but not looking particularly amused either. "Mrs. Weasley, we've brought wine," he said, going to hand Molly the bottle, and she took it with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Oh, that's very kind of you, Professor Snape," Molly told him, examining the bottle. "I'll open it straight away!" She waved her wand, and wine glasses started to make their way down from the cupboards.

"Is that an elf-made wine?" Arthur asked, politely trying to make conversation, and Cassie was so grateful for the man's civility right then.

"Yes, from my own stores," Snape replied. Cassie noticed that Ron's mouth was hanging open as he stared at the Potions Master standing in his kitchen, and she had half a mind to cross the room to smack him.

"Ah yes, very good. Well, the more the merrier, I always say! Ted and Andromeda should be arriving soon, I expect," Arthur said then. Slowly, the room returned to a normal level of chatter as the shock of having Professor Snape there started to wear off. But Molly ended up shooing Fred, George, and Ron outside, firmly insisting that they go and spend some time tending to the chickens, because their rude remarks were not very subtle in the confined house.

Andromeda and Ted arrived while Cassie, Ginny, and Molly were in the kitchen preparing lunch, and another round of enthusiastic greetings ensued. Snape was in the sitting room with Percy and Arthur, and soon Ted joined them. Cassie just hoped that whatever they were discussing, everyone was remaining cordial.

When the feast of roast chicken and potatoes was ready, everyone started to gather around the large table. Cassie tried sneak around to sit by Snape, but Ginny plopped herself on one side of her, and Molly on the other, leaving her with nowhere else to go. Snape ended up sitting between Andromeda and George at the other end; there was nothing she could do about it now. At least he had a full glass of wine in front of him, she noticed.

"Oh, my dear," Molly was muttering into Cassie's ear as everyone started to reach for food, "Is that really what you're wearing today?"

Cassie looking around for a bit, not sure that the mother Weasley was talking to her, because the question seemed so out of the blue. When it seemed that Molly was in fact, suddenly questioning Cassie's choice of wardrobe, Cassie looked down at herself. What was wrong with her purple cardigan and jeans? Cassie was about to ask her that, but Molly was now engrossed in conversation with Andromeda. So she started to eat, talking to Ginny about her summer plans, and about her upcoming first year at Hogwarts.

"Professor Snape will be teaching Potions when you go to Hogwarts, you know," Cassie told the girl, giving Snape a small smile across the table. Ginny looked over at him nervously, and politely nodded once.

"Yeah, you just get the unfortunate luck of meeting him early," George quipped, and Cassie shot him a look.

"That's quite enough," Molly said swiftly. He and Fred exchanged glances, and Cassie continued to glare at them, knowing that their mother's scolding likely wouldn't deter them for too long.

"You know, I never did properly thank you for looking after Cassie," Ted said to Snape then, "After everything that happened that day in Hogsmeade."

"I don't know that any of us did," Andromeda added. "But we really do owe you our gratitude, Professor Snape."

"I don't think her birthday meal is an appropriate time to discuss it," Snape replied hastily, his eyes flitting over to her. She could tell he was getting uncomfortable, but if it was because they were talking about her nearly dying or because they were trying to thank him, she couldn't tell.

"Why not? All the kids here know that not everything is sunshine and daisies, just because it's a birthday meal," Arthur said soberly. "But let's raise a toast to Professor Snape, for what he's done for our Cassie, shall we?"

Cassie beamed as the adults lifted their wine glasses, and the Weasley children followed suit with their cups, muttering along with them about Snape's good deeds. He looked absolutely miserable, having that attention on him then, but she knew he deserved some credit whether he enjoyed it or not.

The conversation went to other topics for a time then, because the adults seemed to sense the Head of Slytherin's embarrassment at the whole gesture. Everything was going splendidly for a good chunk of time, Cassie being able to catch up with Ginny, Ron telling her about his plans to practice Quidditch over the summer, and Percy even ventured to discuss the next term's classes with Snape. After the food was gone and bellies were full, everyone went outside for a couple of hours, the kids taking turns getting on broomsticks and having small tag team races and throwing a Quaffle around the yard. For a short time, the twins had one Bludger and their bats out, but the second they purposely hit it at an unsuspecting Snape, who was minding his own business and standing against the chicken coop while chatting with Molly, Cassie had whipped out her wand and forced it back into its crate.

From then on, Fred and George seemed to be adamant to ruin the nice afternoon, no matter how many warnings Cassie gave them. They were whispering between the two of them, exchanging mischievous glances that left little to the imagination, and Cassie had thought it might be a good idea to leave soon just based on those behaviors. She knew they had been working on a vomiting solution over the past year, and they must have worked together to slip one of the concoctions into Snape's afternoon tea. Out of the entire group that was there, he was the only one that went from sitting and sipping calmly, to having to leave the house and puke profusely all over the front yard. The worst part was, when Cassie went to angrily accuse them of intentionally spiking his drink with it, they didn't even try to deny it in front of an appalled Molly and Arthur.

"Seriously, Cassie - " Fred started.

"Why would you bring _him_ \- " George continued,

"Of _all_ the Hogwarts professors - "

"_Here?_"

Cassie scowled at them, the sound of Snape's puking a wonderful background noise as she took in the twins' satisfied faces, restraining herself from hexing them. "It's my birthday, you assholes! Can't you just leave it alone for a day?" Molly was fussing now, trying to find an emesis antidote in her medicine cupboard, telling Ginny to get the vomiting professor a cool cloth while she searched.

"And _we've_ had enough of him for one year!" Fred declared.

"You know how many detentions he's given us?" George asked.

"Like you didn't earn every single one of them!" Cassie retorted angrily. She was storming away from them now and walking out into the yard, going to approach Ginny, who was standing with the cold washcloth in hand, but looking far too intimidated to actually give it to the ill man. Cassie took it out of her hands, and went to press it to Snape's clammy forehead. He looked like he was about to say something to her, but continued retching.

"Well, it's not like he can give us detention now!" Fred called from the doorway.

"No, but I can ground you for a month!" Arthur's angry voice followed as he neared the unfolding scene.

"I am so sorry, Sev," Cassie was saying to Snape quietly as he remained doubled over, his breathing heavy as he continued to dry heave.

George, who had wandered partially into the yard now, asked dumbfounded, "Why are you calling him _that_?"

"Because he's my _boyfriend_, you dumbass!" Cassie yelled then, absolutely fed up with the twins at that point. She was at the point of wanting to strangle those teenage hooligans, and that wasn't the way she had wanted to tell everyone about her and Snape, but there it was. They must have made quite the spectacle now, her and the puking professor and the twins, because now everyone seemed to be out in the yard. Molly was standing and staring at them, a vial of what must have been the antidote in her hand, but she wasn't moving towards them any more, having frozen in place. Ron right was behind her, his mouth hanging wide open once again.

"_Sick!"_ he announced when he heard Cassie's statement, and she rolled her eyes, holding out her hand now. Molly started walking towards them once again, the motion having pulled her out of her stunned thoughts.

She got close enough to Cassie to hand her the bottle of medicine, and suddenly, she cried, "Charlie!"

Cassie looked up, seeing that Charlie was indeed, walking up the driveway now, a bouquet of tulips in hand, and she said, "Fuck!" a bit louder than she would have liked. At her use of profanity, Snape followed her gaze, and she heard him groan.

"Oh, this is lovely," he muttered lowly, starting to puke again as her ex-boyfriend walked to them.

It was a chaotic afternoon, but very much what could expected out of being at the Weasley household. After Cassie had gotten the medicine in Snape and he had stopped projectile vomiting, she got him cleaned up with her wand and back inside. Molly and Arthur banished all of their children, including a rather confused Charlie, to the upstairs portions of the house. Now Cassie and Snape were seated in the living room with the Weasley couple, along with Andromeda and Ted, and all six of them were silent for a few seconds, looking anywhere in the room but at each other.

"So," Arthur started then, sniffing a bit, "You two are," and he waved a finger between the two of them, "Are, uh - ?"

"Dating, yes," Cassie confirmed. She forced herself to look at Arthur then, and he looked like it was at a bit of a loss, but not upset.

"I see," he said, nodding, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Molly, who was seated next to her husband, was just staring at them silently, her eyes wide, her lips pressed together tightly.

"That's not exactly how we wanted to tell you," Cassie said, "But we did want to tell you today."

"Well," Andromeda said, a smirk adorning her lovely face, "that's one way to do it, isn't it?"

"Fred and George have a knack for making things theatrical," Cassie said dryly. She looked over at Snape, trying to get a read on his mood. He looked drained, probably from the mass amounts of puking more than anything.

"I don't know if it's the best idea," Ted started to say slowly, his arms crossed over his chest as he quickly started to undertake a protective role, but his wife cut him off.

"Ted, dear, she isn't asking our permission," she said, looking at him deliberately, "And Lord knows we didn't ask for my family's opinion when we got together, either."

"Yes, we know Cassie is capable of making rational decisions," Arthur added, and he smiled at her and Snape warmly. "As far as Molly and I are concerned, Severus is welcome here at any time, our children's opinions be damned."

"Thank you," Cassie said, beaming at him. She had always admired the man's ability to make his children feel valued and accepted no matter the circumstances, herself included. "That means a lot."

"That's gracious of you, Mr. Weasley," Snape muttered quietly. Cassie reached over to grab his hand tightly. She knew this entire ordeal was completely awkward for him, especially being in the home of so many of his students. Ted was eyeing their physical interaction a bit concernedly, and Snape must have noticed, because his grip on Cassie's hand suddenly loosened, his arm going back to his side.

"Oh, dear," Molly said then, speaking for the first time since they'd all reentered the living room, "I'm so sorry, Cassie, If I'd known, I would never have encouraged Charlie to come! I'm afraid it was all my idea."

"Nonsense," Cassie said, and she got up, walking over to Molly's chair and giving her a hug. "This is his home - "

"But I told him to come back to win you over, dear," Molly said sheepishly, looking over Cassie's shoulder to Snape as if she had wronged him. "He's home for the next two days, had to beg his instructor to get a Portkey from Romania and everything. Oh, I should have listened to Percy, told me not to meddle!"

Cassie turned to Snape then, knowing that she didn't necessarily _need_ his permission, but she still coveted his approval, needed him to be okay with it. If he had been a more loquacious person, more willing to articulate his feelings, he might have said that it was alright, that Cassie hadn't seen Charlie in almost a year, and that of course it was fine if she wanted to speak with him. But Snape's personality was in stark contrast to that, so he merely looked at her, his expression hard and nearly discernible as the the silence ticked by.

"Go," he said, and Cassie smiled a him, taking his hand in hers and giving it a quick kiss.

Soon, she was crossing the yard alone with Charlie, everyone else remaining back in the house to give them a bit of privacy. She hoped the twins would give up trying torture Snape for the evening, knowing now that he was important to her. The man was likely already at his emotional limit being stuffed in the cozy home with that many bodies, having to make conversation. She'd have to thank him properly for everything he'd put up with during his time at the Burrow.

"My brothers and sister told me a bit of interesting gossip while you were downstairs," Charlie started, glancing at Cassie questioningly. "Ron in particular seemed rather horrified."

"Is that your way of asking me if I'm with Severus?" Cassie replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Are you really dating him, Green Pea?" Charlie asked sounding perplexed. They were nearing the edge of the yard, heading towards the swampy area where the kids liked to hunt for toads, make bets on who could catch the biggest one.

"Yes, I am, Charlie," she said firmly. "And we're very happy."

"But, what - how - " he sputtered, and then he must have known that he sounded impolite, because he shook his head, looking down at his feet for a moment. "But he's so old, Cass!" he exclaimed then, clearly unable to help himself.

She scoffed, shaking her head a bit. "He's thirty-two, Charlie, not your grandfather."

"But he's so unpleasant! Does he ever even smile? Joke with you?"

"Charlie," Cassie said, sighing wearily, "I didn't come out here so you could be interrogate me about my relationship. How have _you_ been?"

"I'm fine," Charlie replied quickly, and Cassie barked out a laugh. She had noticed within seconds that he had scars from what must be old burns, and newer, red burns adorned his arms and chest. He looked like he had lost a significant amount of weight since going to Romania, although his limbs had gained some muscle mass. Overall, with his shaggier hair and unkempt stubble on his face, he seemed much more rugged, compared to when she had last seen him.

"You're fine?" she countered. "You work with dragons every day, probably almost getting scorched to a crisp and eaten, and that's what you have to tell me, that you're _fine?_"

Her snarky question seemed to get his mindset in the direction she was hoping for, and eventually she had him talking about his experiences in Romania, about the initial training he received before working with the beasts, about the numerous near misses he had. She got to hear about his favorite dragons and their sparkling personalities, although Cassie was sure all of them would probably still eat him of given the proper chance. It was wonderful, getting to talk with her old friend again, especially since they had sporadic and bumbling letters as their only form of communication for the last year.

"Tonks told me in her last letter, that Fudge is blocking your chances to do Auror training," Charlie said then, after a comfortable silence fell between them for a time. They had slowly walked around the yard, and were now seated on the ground near the garden, watching gnomes bustle about. The little creatures occasionally shot them wary looks, in case they made any indication that they were going to throw them out of the garden.

"Yes, and he made quite the spectacle of it," Cassie replied.

"So what's your plan, then? Are you going to fight it?"

"What's there to fight?" Cassie said. "He's got final say. There's nothing that can be done."

"But Cass, you've got so much potential. You're just going to let that go to waste?"

Cassie was silent as she watched a pair of gnomes start to grapple over a pebble, one winding up and punching the other square in the face. It was comical, although she had no idea why that particular rock, in a garden full of them of them, was so valuable. She giggled softly, before deciding that she should probably respond to Charlie's heavy question.

"Dumbledore's got a plan for me. He's working out the details, but he plans to send me off to Brazil to train for a couple years."

"Brazil?" Charlie asked. "What's there? What training?"

"Apparently, it's an extension of Castelobruxo, some advanced program that specializes in dueling. He's got an old friend that heads the program. He's been insisting that I consider going for some time, now."

"So you're considering it?"

"I'm not considering it. I'm going," she said softly. Charlie looked at her, surprised.

"And Professor Snape, he's okay with it?"

"He's been encouraging my attendance as well," Cassie told him, "Although I'm pretty sure it's mainly because Dumbledore says it's a good idea."

"You don't sound very convinced," Charlie observed, and Cassie shot him a small smile.

"It's just a lot to take in," she admitted, sighing. "They both seem to want me trained up because, well...do you remember that day in the Forbidden Forest? When the centaurs were talking about my undecided future?"

Charlie seemed surprised that she was bringing the topic up, but then he told her that he could never forget that day, because of the impact it had made on both of them. He looked absolutely astounded as she recounted seeking out Firenze a second time and what he had told her, and how she had eventually learned of the similar prophecy made by Trelawney.

"So...Dumbledore wants you to have this training, so when another war comes, you'll be ready?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she said. "No escaping the reality of it now, is there?"

They went back inside the house a bit later, as it was it now evening, and Cassie knew that Snape had probably reached his maximum capacity of social interaction long ago. When she entered the living room, she saw that he was quietly observing Ron and Percy's chess match, while Arthur and Molly were chatting merrily of Bill's adventures of working in Egypt. Cassie had to suppress a laugh when she noticed Ron slowly turn to look over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing as he glanced at Snape, as if he were making sure he wasn't doing anything that would warrant suspicion.

Cassie announced then that she and Snape would be leaving, and the room started to bustle again, this time with hugs and well wishes for a safe journey home. Cassie was happy to see that Charlie settled onto the couch between Fred and George before she left; even if he had returned to the Burrow for her, he now had a night to spend with his family that missed him dearly.

Her aunt and uncle decided to leave at the same time she and Snape did, and the four of them walked down the dirt drive together. Andromeda was warm in her final goodbyes, but her husband still seemed wary as he gave Snape a gruff handshake and a stern look, before they Apparated away.

"Your uncle seemed to like me, until he learned that we are together," Snape mused after they had Apparated back to Spinner's End, and were slowly walking up the sidewalk towards the front door.

"He's just being protective," Cassie reassured him.

"He asked me what kind of salary I make as a Hogwarts professor, while you were outside," he told her as they entered the house, "And then he asked what my intentions were with you."

Cassie snorted out a laugh. "He did not!"

"He most certainly did," he replied, sounding rather unimpressed.

"What did you tell him?"

"Arthur cut in, told him to back off."

"Well, at least one of my paternal figures kept a level head about us," Cassie said.

"Regardless, I don't appreciate being made to feel like a damn teenager about the whole thing," he growled. They were in the sitting room now, and he sat down on the threadbare couch, stretching out his legs. He looked drained, and Cassie felt rather appreciative of his willingness to come with her, to be around the people she loved, even though those types of situations were usually the last place he liked to be.

"And here you thought you'd get to avoid awkward family dynamics in dating me," she teased lightly.

"Please," he huffed, lying his head back with his eyes closed. "You bring nothing _but _awkward family dynamics."

She laughed at his caustic response, settling herself onto the couch with him, going to rest her head on his chest. Earlier in the day, she had intended to jump his bones as soon as they got back to show her appreciation for his efforts, but now in the calmness of being back in the house, they were both content to just be with each other, find peace in their seclusion. As he wrapped a lazy arm around her and pulled her closer to him, she felt warm and sleepy, and she reminded herself that they had plenty of time, all summer to christen the rooms of the house with their love making. For now, they could just hold each other.

Cassie had almost drifted off, when she heard an equally tired sounding Snape mumble, "Happy Birthday, Cass. I love you."

"Love you, too."


	24. The Neighbors

Weeks had gone by, and Snape and Cassie had fallen into an effortless, amiable routine. They spent much of their time in the solitude of the small home together, locked away from the rest of the world, both fully aware that this small era of peace would be fleeting. There were plenty of times that Cassie willed the summer to never end. She'd just rather stay in this house with Snape forever, never having to deal with the burdens of her overseas training, or have him go back to Hogwarts, or react to the Ministry's next discriminatory ploy against her. But of course, she knew even while wishing for those things, that that it was highly unrealistic.

On the rare occasion that she did emerge from the brick homestead to see someone other than Snape, Cassie would go back to the Burrow to visit the Weasleys. Sometimes he would accompany her, if he knew that the trip would be a particularly brief one. But now that the Potter boy was staying with the large family for the remainder of the holiday, the Head of Slytherin wasn't all that interested in spending more time with yet another Hogwarts student that he despised. The last time he had escorted Cassie there for a good-natured dinner, Fred and George had kept it no secret that they were trying to develop a salve that would instantly induce diarrhea, and were looking for a large-nosed subject to test it on. Cassie and Snape had left right after dessert was served, careful not to touch anything in the house on their way out.

On one particularly beautiful evening, they had decided to leisurely make their way to a restaurant that was within walking distance from their home. Certainly, the couple could have just Apparated anywhere they pleased to get dinner. But for Cassie, it was so peaceful to be able to casually walk down the street, arm in arm with her beau, and be assured that it was unlikely that anyone would disturb them. In Cokeworth, she was still unknown, the only people recognizing her now the ones that knew Snape and associated her with him. Even then, it was only a select few.

Their destination was called the Workshop, a quaint but surprisingly lively restaurant. Mirroring the residential area of the town, the small building was composed of brown brick, its windows dulled and hazed. When they entered, many of Cokeworth's inhabitants were inside, dining on local cuisine, which consisted of meat pies and fish. There was nothing even remotely pretentious on the menu, nor in decor, nor the patrons that were enjoying their meals.

Cassie and Snape were seated across from each other at a booth, and their drinks were served to them rather quickly. The ambiance of the eatery was laid back, and Cassie couldn't help but watch the people seated around them as they went about their evenings, and wonder what their stories were. They paid no attention to her whatsoever. She loved it.

In their anonymity, Cassie started to loosen up, and the whiskey sours she was nursing throughout their meal were making her feel a bit more whimsical than usual. While she and her companion talked, she started to slowly drag her foot up his leg, suggestively waggling her eyebrows at him when he shot her a curious look across the table.

"What's on your mind?" he drawled, taking a sip of his liquor, and she flashed him a coy smile.

"I'm just admiring my view," she said, leaning forward and balancing her chin on her palm as she gazed upon him. "You're pretty!" Just as she said it, the waitress had just dropped off their slip, and smirked as she turned to walk away.

"And on that note," Snape said, throwing some bills onto the table, "I think I'd better get you home."

"Not yet, Sev," she said, pushing out her bottom lip, pretending to pout at him. "I'm having fun. Let's find a pub!"

He sighed as they stood to leave, not answering her as he held her hand, leading her out of the restaurant. Just as they reached the door, she gave his bottom a sharp pinch. He didn't react until they had stepped outside, and then he suddenly turned on her, one hand on the side of her face, the other on her collarbone as he pushed her up against the side of the building.

"Miss Black, you are being exceptionally devilish tonight," he growled, his face so close to hers that she could detect the hint of bourbon on his breath. He had his body pressed up against her, keeping her snug against the cold wall, but he refrained from kissing her just then, as a group of prattling girls were going past them and through the door to the restaurant. Even being slightly buzzed, he was discreet, used to having to be surreptitious.

"'Miss Black'?" she uttered, her words smooth and taunting as she reached down to his groin, cupping him through his black trousers. "Am I in trouble?"

He inhaled sharply at her gallant contact, and she simpered at him, quite proud of the response she could draw from the indomitable man. He suddenly moved away from her, and she knew that he had caught on to her scheme, that she was coyly attempting to pull this type of fevered reaction from him. Two could play at this game. "You will be, if you keep this ridiculousness up," he muttered in reply. He started to walk away from her, moving down the pavement, and he didn't turn around to observe the sullen look that adorned her face now.

"Severus, this isn't the way home, is it?" Cassie asked after they were walking for a short time. He was moving at a hurried pace, his long strides keeping him a few steps ahead of her.

"You wanted to go to a pub," he replied, "That's where we're headed." She matched his step then, catching his hand in hers once again. The man deserved credit, going places with her that he despised, solely because it made her happy.

"Thank, you, Sev," she said, catching his eye as they walked, and the look he gave her told her that he was feeling devious just then. It nearly took her breath away.

"I know how you can thank me, silly girl," he purred. Just the words reaching her ears made her jittery, and she was feeling quite eager for whatever he had planned.

The intended pub hadn't been far, and Cassie could hear the thumping of the music long before her eyes fell upon its flashing sign that read, 'Cuckworth'. She was a bit confused, however, when Snape pulled her past the door and into the adjacent alley. Within seconds, he had her pressed up against the side of the building, now wasting no time in grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her with vehemence.

"Sev," she said, gasping for air when he broke his vigorous bombardment of her lips, "You brought me here so no one would see us making out?"

He raised a single eyebrow at her as his hand went into his pocket, withdrawing his wand from his pants. The music from the tavern continued to thud emphatically, but now its tempo had significantly slowed. As he started to cast non-verbal invisibility charms around them, Cassie was catching on to the wizard's lewd intentions. "I was assuming we could partake in more than that."

With his wand stuffed safely back in his pocket, Snape made swift work of unbuttoning Cassie's jeans and unceremoniously pushing them, along with her panties, down and out of the way. It wasn't long before he had her braced up against the side of the building, his hands under her buttocks as he fervently thrust into her. The pedestrians on the bordering sidewalk were completely ignorant to what was going on mere feet from them. When they were done and straightening their clothing out, Cassie was glad that the music had been so loud, as they hadn't bothered to cast the quietus charm.

Cassie knew she was flushed and giggling a bit too much when they finally entered the pub. But once again, none of the patrons seemed to really notice them, or care what they were up to, and she settled back into people watching, and sipping on a cocktail. She set out to make sure her buzz was resumed in full force. There was a group of girls around her age huddled around a small table, eyeing two young men that were saddled up by the bar. No doubt, they were discussing if they were worth approaching, if they were cute enough, or if they should wait to see if anyone better came in. And there were a few middle aged couples, sitting together but not really interacting, minding their own business. Everyone in the place mainly kept to themselves, not causing a ruckus.

"I think those two over there are trying to figure out if you're with me or not," Snape mused some time later, nodding his head towards the boys. She hadn't noticed until he said so, but they were looking their way now.

"Well, I know how to solve that," she replied, and she leaned over, placing a hand on his thigh, and starting to slowly, tenderly, kiss his neck. She could feel him tense under her ministrations, but she kept going for a few moments in order to get her point across to their onlookers. When she pulled away, settling back onto her bar stool, she saw that the two young men looked rather abhorred. "Severus, you don't have to be so rigid. We don't have to keep us a secret anymore, remember?"

"It's just going to take some getting used to," he muttered. "Sometimes it still feels like Peeves is going to jump out and start singing about it."

Cassie snorted. "We just banged in an alley, Sev. You're worried about your colleagues finding out?"

He looked rather alarmed at her statement then, his eyes shooting daggers at her. "Not so loud, you daft girl!"

"You're nonsensical at times, my love," she said, shaking her head, and then she slid off of her stool. "I have to pee," she announced then, leaving him alone to find the bathroom. Being upright and walking a bit, she realized that she was a bit more drunk than buzzed, the room around her starting to shift a little. She found the loo without issue, luckily, as it was down a narrow hallway that jutted around a few corners, going past the small kitchen that wafted odors of deep fryer grease and spoiled meat.

As she was coming out of the toilet and entering the dark, dingy hall again, she was taken aback when a tall body suddenly banged into hers. "Excuse me," she muttered, assuming that her inebriated state likely contributed to her accidentally running into one of the workers. The lanky form suddenly in her vicinity was wearing an apron that was probably supposed to be white, but was covered in a large amount of tan stains. What really surprised her, then, was when an unkempt, long-fingered hand suddenly went to her throat, pressing her into the corner of the tiny passageway.

"Whatchya doing, pretty thing," a gravelly voice said, and a thin face with beady brown eyes and a large amount of grey stubble was suddenly bearing down on her, "hanging around a wanker like that?"

"Get off me," she warned. She might be intoxicated, but helpless, she was not. The only decision she had to make was whether to curse him or not.

"Whatever he's paying you, I'll give ya double," he said then, and he grinned at her, his yellow, crooked teeth inches from her face. Her hand was in her pocket, securely around her wand in case she needed it, but she decided to go the conservative route first, and swiftly kneed him in the groin. He howled in pain, his hand promptly leaving her throat, and she ducked away from him and out of the corner.

She debated leaving it be then, because if he sincerely thought she was a prostitute, then maybe he was harmless...or as harmless as someone who lurked in dark corners and grabbed women by their necks could be. But then he turned towards her, as she moved to go back out towards the bar, and he spat at her. "Bitch! If I see you here again, I'll bust that pretty little face in!" he seethed at her. Loud enough so she could hear him over the guitar riffs that were blaring through the bar, not loud enough to attract unwanted attention from the rest of the people in the building.

"Loud and clear," she said, and he stormed into the kitchen. She stayed in the hallway then, just long enough to pull out her wand and keep it discreetly at her side. Giving it a little flick, she inflicted upon the man a happy little hex, the very same that she had bestowed upon Harrison Babbs' genitals months ago when he had made crude remarks. Babbs had recovered in two days, with the help of Madam Pomfrey and the elixirs that were contained within Hogwarts. But for this predator of a man, there was no magical school nurse to help him.

Snape was still on his bar stool, and she pointed towards the door as soon as they made eye contact. "We should go," she said quickly. He opened his mouth to question her, but he was somewhat answered when bellowing was heard from the tavern's kitchen. It was so loud that it was audible even over the beating speakers, and the others in the bar started to look around for the source of the noise.

"What happened?" he asked as soon as they were outside, and she filled him in as they started to walk back home. He seemed increasingly angry as she recounted her experience, but his response was not exactly what she had expected. "You can't just go around hexing Muggles, Cassie!"

"I can, and I did," she replied coolly.

"Cassie - "

"Think of those other girls in that bar!" she countered. "What's to stop him from trying the same thing with them? At least now he won't be eager to use his dick!" She knew that her reasoning was solid, that what she had done was warranted. Still, Snape was irked with her, and they continued to argue as they made their way home.

"There's a reason why we don't get involved with Muggle affairs," he was saying. "If we tried to solve everything with magic, there would be no end in sight."

"Fine, then next time I'll just conjure a blade and castrate him like a pig," she replied with an air of a finality. "I won't apologize for what I did, Severus."

"No, you've never hesitated to dispense retribution," he observed, although his words were pungent.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked. "Would you rather I sit back and let him prey on someone else?"

"I just don't want it getting to your head," Snape replied. They had reached their homestead now, and were going into the entryway. The entire house had been dark upon their arrival, and he waved his wand with indifference. The room around them started to glow, bathing their surroundings in a soft yellow light.

"What is that supposed to mean? _What_ getting to my head?" They were in the sitting room now, and he looked quite sober as his black eyes fell upon her, contemplating what he was going to say next to the increasingly agitated woman before him.

"You are immensely powerful," he began tentatively. "I fear that in the future, in the event that you obtain a leadership role, you may grow to believe that you should be, unquestionably, the authority of everyone else's fate."

She stared at him in disbelief as what he was saying registered with her. "So you're afraid that I'll turn into my father."

"Cassie, that's not what I said," Snape said lowly, "At all."

"But that's what you're alluding to!" she snapped.

"I just don't want you to think you are entitled to hand out discipline to anyone you see fit, solely because you are capable - "

"When have I ever said I had the right to, Severus?" she fumed. "Was that man tonight not deserving of what he got? Was what I did to him unfair, somehow?"

"The prat deserved much more than what you gave him. That's not the point!"

"Then what _is_ the point? Should I have let him beat me to a pulp, or throw some other girl against the wall and do something atrocious to her, instead?"

Snape sighed, looking rather defeated, as though he knew he was skating on thin ice. Cassie was angry at this point, but she was not out of control; more than anything, she was inquisitive of her lover's viewpoint of her now, because she didn't know he had been harboring these concerns. It was jarring, to find out that he seemed to dread her potential like this. "There is a fine line between doing what you feel is justified, and doing what you please because no one can stop you," he said softly.

"I didn't do anything worse than I've done to my idiotic classmates in the past. You've said nothing of the sort until now!"

"This is different, Cassie! You aren't at Hogwarts, living in an enchanted castle and under Dumbledore's protection when you make foolish choices. You're an adult, and soon you'll be on another continent doing dangerous things, too far away from where can I watch over you!" he said, sounding exasperated. "If you start going down the wrong path, it's going to be that much harder for me to guide you!"

"Then you're just going to have to let me use my own judgment!" Cassie countered. "Severus, don't you trust me to make my own decisions by now?" She knew that his unease was stemming from something much more than the hex she had used on the creepy pub cook that night. He was questioning her ability to stay in control, that someday she might snap and start punishing anyone that crossed her.

"I trust your intentions," he said. "But I don't know what provocations will come your way when you're at your training."

"Neither do I," Cassie said, shaking her head. "It's scary, and it makes me not want to go. But you and Dumbledore spent all this time convincing me that the best plan is for me to attend, so I'm trying my hardest not to change my mind. So I need you to be supportive." He glanced at her then, looking suddenly repentant.

"Cassie, I'm sorry - "

"Don't," she said swiftly. "I don't want your apology, Severus. What I want, is for you to understand something." He gave her a slight nod, indicating that he was attentive to whatever she had to say next. She took a step forward, her face inches from his, a harrowing presence radiating from her. "You need to understand, that I _am _powerful, I _am _capable. And if I come across some disgusting, good-for-nothing scumbag that needs to be taught a lesson so he doesn't hurt me or anyone else, then you bet your ass that I'm going to do whatever it is I _want_, Muggle or not." Her words came out with a subdued, glossy resonance, and she felt very much like she had gotten her point across effectively, without having to raise her voice. Snape was seemingly at a loss, and remained silent.

It was quite satisfying to Cassie, to go up the staircase in the quiet then, knowing that she had closed that argument. A small part of her felt bad for being so contentious with Snape, especially when he had been willing to communicate and express his concerns with her. But that night, she really didn't care, as a realization had come to light: she was growing quite tired of others trying to be her conscience.

* * *

Receiving the post via owl was one of the few connections to the magical world that Snape and Cassie continued while living on Spinner's End. It was something that he had always carried on with during the summer holiday, and as the neighbors had yet to make any remarks about noticing nocturnal birds visiting his house in the mornings every now and then, he presumed it to be safe.

One morning in late July, Snape had gone to fetch the small wad of envelopes that had come, returning to the kitchen to resume eating breakfast. They had a rather uneventful morning before them, which was how both of them preferred it. "Note from the Weasleys," Snape muttered, tossing a letter into Cassie's lap. She eagerly started to rip it open as he kept going through the rest of the post. "You have a letter from Brazil," he said then, and Cassie looked up from Arthur's invite to go to a Muggle movie theater with the kids and Harry later in the week. There was no way she would be missing that; the last time they had gone, Arthur had been so tickled by every aspect of the experience, she had been laughing so hard she had barely watched any of the actual movie.

But the mention of Brazil instantly dampened her excitement. She gingerly took the letter from Snape, and 'Academia de Luta' in large, shiny gold letters gleamed up at her.

"What does it say?" Snape asked after Cassie had been looking over it for a few minutes.

"Just that term starts on August twenty-fourth," she said, "and what belongings to bring. Wand, comfortable clothing. That's really it. But I haven't heard from Dumbledore yet, how he's planning on getting us there." She knew the Hogwarts Headmaster was planning on accompanying her, mentioning that he was looking forward to seeing his dear old friend, Martese Machado, who headed the academy.

"No doubt by Portkey, assuming the Ministry doesn't stick their noses in it," Snape told her. It was meant to be a half-hearted joke on his part, but he and Cassie both knew that Fudge catching wind of her inquiry to travel across continents and then interfering was a possibility. "Speaking of the Ministry," he said then, and then he tossed yet another stack of papers on her lap.

"I don't want it," Cassie said instantly, and she picked up the newest bunch, shoving them across the table at him.

"You don't want to know what you earned on your NEWTs?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I don't care," she said bluntly. "Have a look if it tickles your pickle. But the way the examiners were treating me, they probably doctored the results, anyway. And the academy's already accepted me."

Snape was unable to help himself, and he started looking through her results. Cassie let her eyes drift back to Arthur's letter, willing his kind words to put her in a better mood after being reminded of her impending training abroad, and her unfavorable relationship with Fudge. She was just wondering if she would somehow be able to convince Snape to come with her and the Weasleys to the cinema, when he spoke.

"They must have tampered with your results, after all," he said, looking up at her.

"Why? What makes you say that?" she asked, a little too quickly, and she detected the smallest upturn of the corner of his mouth.

"You received an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Potions," he told her then, "There's no way you did that on your own."

Her mouth fell open in mock astonishment at his jab. "Professor Snape," she gasped dramatically, "Will you always have such little faith in my potions skills?"

"Miss Black, shall we count how many of my cauldrons you've melted in your school career?" he retorted. "Or how many fires I had to extinguish on your behalf?"

"Hey, I got better in the later years," she said, smirking. "Shall we go down to the cellar? I can whip up whatever you'd like and prove you wrong," she said, referring to the cauldron and basic potions lab he had set up down there.

Snape had moved over to where she was sitting, and bent down to plant a kiss on her lips. "Now that you've said the word 'whip', my dear, I think I'd rather head upstairs instead."

Their laid back morning rapidly transformed into a zesty one, but neither of them were about to grumble about it, considering they didn't have concrete plans to attend to, anyway. Much to Cassie's delight, the Potions Master had the desire to dominate her a little during their frolic in the bedroom. Mirroring their Valentine's experience, he produced a ribbon from his wand to tie her wrists with, and then he did the same with her ankles, splaying her legs apart and securing them so she could barely move. Then, true to what he had uttered in the kitchen not minutes earlier, he summoned a black riding crop. Cassie's breath caught in her throat at the very sight of him holding it in his nimble hands.

"Should have cast a few quietus charms," Cassie mused when they were finished much later on, as she was once again getting dressed for the day. "What will the neighbors think if they heard?" Snape didn't answer her, but looked rather pleased with himself as he pulled on an oversized black t-shirt.

They went to the small front yard then, as Cassie had a collection of plants that she was determined to keep alive. Snape usually went with her when she went outside to water and weed, but it wasn't to help her; the two of them had a little bet going to see if she was capable of doing it without magic, and he was merely keeping an eye out and making sure she wasn't reaching for her wand.

Usually, this was when the neighbor boy Todd would find his way over to them, to talk about toys and food and his sister Mary, so they would make sure that they would have candy or a treat to give him. It was delightful, to see the boy's face light up when they gave him something, and had become a sort of routine. On a normal day, it took about ten minutes for Todd to realize that they were outside, and then he would make his way down the street. Today, however, he came bursting out of the house right next to theirs, much to their astonishment.

"Morning Mister Snape! Morning Miss Cassie!" he shouted. Cassie, although not expecting him to come out of that particular house, was happy to see that he had recently gotten a bath, at least.

"Good morning, Todd," Snape replied. "You are spending time with Miss Thompson today?"

The elderly neighbor to which Snape just referred had now appeared in the doorway, and she was holding a sniffling toddler girl on her hip. Cassie hadn't met little Mary yet, but she assumed that this must be her. "Todd, come back inside, boy!" Miss Thompson called irritably.

"Mum brought us here last night," Todd told them, suddenly looking quite churlish. "Pop was at the pub too long."

"Boy, _come here!_" Miss Thompson called again, and then Todd turned obediently towards her.

"He's not disturbing anyone," Cassie said lightly, and she started to fish in her pocket for the fruit gummies she had stuffed there specifically for the child. He had started to go back towards the surly looking sitter, but Cassie tugged on his sleeve, getting a small smile out of him before he took the treat from her.

Miss Thompson eyed her suspiciously, placing a protective hand on the boy's head as he entered the house again. "I suggest you mind your own business, little harlot," she sneered, before turning and going into the house, and she closed he door with a loud bang.

"Well, she seems nice," Cassie quipped, looking up at Snape, but she saw that his attention was drawn elsewhere. There was a woman walking down the street, coming towards them, and his eyes were fixed on her. She looked to be approximately in her thirties with long, curly blonde hair, and Cassie could tell even from a block away that she was quite beautiful. But she knew, even without him speaking, that the reason for his preoccupation was not her beauty, nor her sudden appearance. By the way she walked, and the way she had her arms folded around her chest, like she was hugging herself, she looked desolate.

"Hello, Severus," the woman greeted when she neared Miss Thompson's house, her soft voice barely audible. Cassie had to stifle a gasp, because as soon as she looked at the woman's face, she noticed that she was sporting a rather large, painful looking black eye, and her bottom lip was split open. She looked rather sheepish as she looked at Snape and Cassie, very much like she was ashamed to be seen by them.

"Andrea," Snape said, nodding slightly. "You're coming to get the children?"

"Yeah," she replied, barely above a whisper. "Benjamin wasn't feeling well last night, just needed a good night's rest, is all."

Snape studied her silently for a few moments, and the woman seemed to visibly shrink beneath his calculating gaze. Cassie wanted to butt in, to demand more information from this timid woman, but for some reason, she knew that for now it was best to let Snape take the lead, or risk Andrea avoiding them forever. "Is there anything I can do for you, Andrea?" he asked softly.

"No, no," she said, trying to flash him a strained smile, and then her green eyes flitted over to Cassie. "Todd talks about you all the time. Says you're real nice," she said, and Cassie tried to return the fabricated grin.

Snape ushered Cassie back into the house when Andrea went to get her children from Miss Thompson then. At that point, Cassie was done holding her tongue. "What the hell is going on?" she questioned him immediately. "Benjamin's her husband, right? He's beating the shit out of her?"

"Benjamin is her husband, yes," Snape confirmed. "I've never known him to lay a hand on her before, however."

"Doesn't mean he hasn't started," Cassie said darkly. "Did you see her face?"

"I haven't suddenly been struck blind," he snapped.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Cassie asked, and he stared at her.

"What do you mean, what are we going to do about it?"

Cassie barked out a laugh. "Severus, you can't tell me you just want to stand by and let this fucker hit his wife, especially when you _know _her, that's absurd!"

"She's perfectly capable of leaving him," Snape replied curtly. "I have little sympathy for a grown woman who would keep herself in that situation."

"Severus - "

"Enough!" he barked, turning on her, and she was startled by the enraged look in his eyes that had suddenly formed. "I am not having this argument with you, again, Cassie!"

"What, that we shouldn't get involved in Muggle affairs?" she asked, and he started to storm up the staircase, but she followed right after him. "This has nothing to do with them being Muggles! It has to do with someone being harmed, right and wrong! And those kids! What if he takes to harming those kids?"

"And where was my gallant defender when I was growing up in this house?" he seethed. They were in the bedroom now, Snape clearly wanting to get away from her, to run from this argument, but he had nowhere else to go. "Where was someone looking to so courageously interfere when my drunkard, piece of shit father was beating on my mother every night?" He looked infuriated, and Cassie was at a complete loss for a moment, because his wild eyes were very much looking upon her like they were expecting an answer. But she didn't have one.

"All the more reason," she said slowly, stepping towards him and placing what she hoped was a calming hand on his arm, "to make sure Todd and Mary don't have to go through what you did, Severus."

Whether or not he was going to agree to getting involved with Andrea's predicament, Cassie knew they weren't going to come to an understanding that day. Seeing the woman in her battered state had drawn forth awful memories for him. They spent some of the afternoon talking about them, but in the evening, all he wanted to do was sip wine in front of the fire and be in her presence in silence. But in Cassie's mind, one thing was for certain: there was no way she was going to let those kids have to live through the same traumas that the broken man before her did, and no one was going to tell her otherwise.


	25. Dear Fathers

Cassie briefly considered letting Snape get some rest that night, as he seemed so emotionally drained from discussing bits and pieces of his childhood with her. It had taken a lot of coaxing for him to finally start opening up, and from the little that he had shared, the house had transformed into such a different place to her. She now knew what rooms his mother had been slapped around in, or that Tobias had oftentimes used the den as his personal recovery room after coming home from a binge.

However, as the sun started to set, her mind was still racing with overwrought thoughts of the small children down the street, and the blonde woman with the bruised face that was having to deal with whatever her spouse was doing. Cassie knew she would be incapable of leaving it alone, even if it was just for the night.

They were sitting in bed together, Snape silent with his hands in his lap, staring off into nothing. "Severus," Cassie said gently, and it took a few moments for him to look at her, as he had to first pull away from whatever distant memory he had been reliving. But before she could continue with what she was about to say, he spoke first.

"We must intervene," he murmured. Whatever unpleasant flashback he had recalled just then, it must have been enough to sway him. Cassie felt instantly relieved at his statement, finally starting to feel like they were on the same page.

"Yes," Cassie agreed, "And I'd feel much better about it if we deal with it tonight. I'd hate myself if it escalated, if something happened and we did nothing."

"What do you suggest?" Snape asked softly. There was no malice in his voice, no disagreement. This was as fragile as Cassie had ever seen him, as though he was seeking her guidance. It was a complete role reversal for the couple.

"If you're leaving it up to me," Cassie started to say, and she was already getting up from the bed, ready to get the show on the road, as she had Todd in her mind right then, "Then we're just going to go there. Now."

Apparently, even in his delicate mental state, the Head of Slytherin wasn't convinced that this was the appropriate plan of action. Something tenacious in him seemed to switch on suddenly, and the change was evident as he spoke to her. "So we break into their house. Then what?"

Cassie had noticed his shift in demeanor, readying herself for yet another argument, but she wasn't about to back down. "I don't have an exact plan. Pummel him? Curse him? As long as we scare the literal shit out of him, I don't really give a flying fuck."

"No."

"No?" she responded, swiftly growing agitated. "I thought you wanted to help them, Severus!"

"We might succeed in scaring him temporarily, and then he will be agitated. Pissing him off won't help them in the long run," he said lowly. "All it will do is give him another reason to take his anger out on Andrea."

"Okay," Cassie said slowly, "Then what do _you _suggest?"

"While I agree with you that the situation must be dealt with tonight, I don't think that barging in and intimidating Benjamin is necessarily the answer," Snape replied. "I'd like to talk to Andrea and offer her the chance to take the children and leave, before taking more extreme measures."

"And what if he's there?" Cassie asked.

"If he's home, we'll stun him," Snape said bluntly, "Although I'd be surprised if he's not down at the pub again."

They had a plan. It was a messy one, but Cassie couldn't care less. Her stomach was in knots, and she grew more anxious with every passing minute, knowing that the kids were in that house, with a banged up, vulnerable mother to protect them. As they walked down the street towards the home that contained Todd and Mary, Cassie listened for any sounds of a struggle, hoping with every fiber of her being that she wouldn't hear any shouting or cries for help. If their father was in the midst of doing anything right then, she might lose control, and Snape, who had so recently reminisced on his boyhood agony, was at risk for becoming enraged and doing something he might not normally condone, as well.

Snape bounded up the stairs ahead of Cassie, going to pound on the door, not bothering to remain courteous and knock cordially. It satisfied Cassie, to know that he was all in now, that he was willing to do what needed to be done. Those kids needed them.

It took several minutes, and a few more ardent knocks, before Andrea tentatively opened the door a crack, just enough for a blackened eye to peer through at them. "Oh," she said, sounding understandably surprised at their sudden appearance that late in the evening, "I wasn't expecting you two."

"I suppose not," Snape said evenly. "Andrea, is Benjamin home?"

"No, he's at the Cuckworth," she said feebly.

"I must insist that you let us in, so we can speak with you," he said then, and before Andrea even had the chance to ponder his request, he pushed the door open wider, walking through with an air of certainty, a disposition that the blonde was clearly not able to contend with. Cassie followed, shooting the woman an apologetic look as she passed her.

"Are the kids home?" Cassie asked softly.

"Upstairs in bed," she replied, sounding very much like she didn't want to tell them, but was not used to standing up for herself. "Is something wrong?"

Snape took the lead, hoping that the rapport he had with her would make her cooperate. Yet it was certainly awkward, requesting that Andrea sit down at the dining room table in her own home, before frankly bringing up the fact that she had been battered, that they had noticed right away. She tried to deny it for about two seconds, before Cassie cut in.

"We're here to help," she said, "and we'd like to skip wasting time over the bullshit, if that's all right. You didn't trip and fall, you're not clumsy. Your husband's fist connected with your face."

"Cassie," Snape warned sharply, and what color had been in Andrea's face was draining out of if rapidly.

"No, Severus," Cassie said, not letting her eyes leave the woman as she spoke. "She has a responsibility to those two little lives upstairs, to own up to what's going on. Before it gets worse."

"It's not my fault," Andrea whispered then, looking quite shaken that she was being accosted so brazenly.

"No, it's not," Cassie replied. "But now you have to do something about it."

The woman inhaled shakily, closing her eyes, and tears started to fall down her face. Even in her sorrow, she remained immensely beautiful, like a fallen angel. It was heartbreaking to Cassie, to see someone in so much pain, when she knew she could solve everything quite simply. Never mind if it might also mean brutally. "Benjamin tends to fly off the handle after he's been drinking. Throw things, push me around. This time was just worse. He said it wouldn't happen again."

"And yet he's at the pub again," Snape pointed out quietly. "Is your plan to wait for it to get worse and worse until he puts you in the hospital? Or goes after Todd or Mary?"

"He'd never hurt the kids, I only took them to Miss Thompson so he wouldn't be disturbed when he went to sleep..." Andrea said, but her voice remained quavering, like she didn't believe it herself. "He was irritated last night when he called to check in after his shift, something about a rowdy customer. Stayed after for a few drinks, and when he came home, he was smashed..."

"Never mind what happened at work," Snape interjected. "If he's drinking now, then you and the children can't be here when he gets home tonight."

"Where will we go?" Andrea asked, her emerald eyes shining with tears as she looked at him.

"You'll stay with us," he said firmly. "You know we have an extra room. Tomorrow, we can make a more concrete plan to get you three to your mother's in Chelmsford."

"Oh, I can't just leave him - " the woman started, sounding alarmed, but Snape was looking increasingly unsettled as the conversation went on. Cassie wondered if he was imaging Eileen sitting across the table from him now, trying to convince her to do right by him and leave his abusive father.

"You will," he uttered silkily, "Or will you remain in our home until I can get social services involved. You will not go back to this bastard." His voice was unwavering, dangerous. Cassie knew the two of them had a friendship, but she wasn't sure if Andrea knew him well enough to know that his demeanor now meant there was no contending with him.

Andrea stared at him, looking quite fearful now, and Cassie was the first to break the silence. "Let's go pack up the kids," she said lightly, standing up and placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. The two women went upstairs to do just that, leaving Snape downstairs to intercept if an inebriated Benjamin came home while they were trying to make their escape.

"Why is Severus so angry with me?" Andrea asked quietly, as she was folding some of Todd's clothing and putting it into a bag. "I've never seen him like this."

"He's not angry with you," Cassie replied. "He's just got his own baggage to sort through, is all."

Benjamin didn't make it home while they were all still as the house. Luckily, the kids were still rather sleepy as they made their way down the street, and Mary remained dreaming in her mother's arms, while Todd chatted away drowsily while Snape carried him. Even in the dire situation they were in, Cassie couldn't help but feel a bit mushy as she watched her beloved with the small boy in his grasp, responding to whatever jabber the child was spouting with utmost patience. For the first time that night, Snape looked peaceful.

It took about an hour to get the kids settled into the guest bed, once they realized they were in this exciting new place to have a sleepover. Once Andrea was satisfied that they were both resting comfortably, the three adults headed downstairs to the drawing room. Andrea seemed less demoralized now, and Cassie was growing hopeful that the woman was more agreeable to going to her mother's, that she would ultimately stay away from her obloquious spouse.

"There is some good in him, you know," Andrea was saying quietly as the three of them sat together, and in that statement, Cassie's hopes were dashed.

"But will that 'good' keep you safe when he's hitting you?" Cassie countered immediately. Andrea shook her head, and Cassie knew she had started to cry again. Snape had taken to watching the woman attentively, although she thought his mind might be drifting to his past again.

Andrea sniffed, and then apparently not wanting to answer Cassie's question, she said, "You two seem right for each other." She forced a small smile, and then winced, as it must have pulled on her injured lip.

"Thank you," Cassie replied. "We are." Snape looked over at her, like he was noticing for the first time that she was in the room with him, having been so wrapped up in his thoughts. He placed an arm around her shoulders, giving her a small squeeze.

"Have you known one another long?" Andrea asked.

"We've been friends my whole life," Cassie answered her.

"Oh," Andrea said softly. "Must be wonderful, to have that foundation. You're lucky. Benjamin and I, we've been married ten years now. Didn't date long before we got engaged. My mother didn't ever really approve of him."

"Will she be willing to have you three?" Snape asked.

"I think so," Andrea said. "Actually, she'll probably be thrilled that I'm leaving." Their conversation was interrupted, when a sudden banging started on the front door, followed by some incoherent yelling. Andrea nearly fell out of her chair.

Cassie and Snape exchanged a glance before he stood, and he went up the stairs two at a time, going to place charms to buffer the raucous noises from the children. Cassie, on the other hand, started towards the entryway.

"It's Benjamin," Andrea whimpered, her hands going to her mouth. "Oh, he's going to be so upset! I'd hoped he would just go to bed once he got home!"

"It will be all right, Andrea," Cassie said. Her wand was in her pocket, and she stretched her fingers on her right hand a few times, forcing herself to keep from pulling it out. "You're safe, Todd and Mary are safe."

As she got closer to the front door, she could make out the words that were coming from the drunk man's mouth. "Andi! Where are my kids, ya stupid cunt?" Cassie heard the blonde behind her start to cry.

"Go back to the sitting room," Cassie told her.

"No, it's my mess," Andrea said through her sobs. "I should talk to him!"

"I can handle him," Cassie tried to reassure her, but then Snape entered the room, having finished checking on Todd and Mary.

"Neither one of you are dealing with him," he growled, pushing past both of them.

Benjamin was shouting again, demanding that the door be opened while continuing to whack at the door, and Snape obliged. Cassie and Andrea remained in the entryway behind him, Cassie ready to back him up if needed, Andrea frozen in her guilt and not knowing what to do to help.

"Mr. Webb," Snape said sharply as soon as the door was open, "I must insist that you stop your incessant shouting at once. You're disturbing the entire neighborhood."

"Steven, you manky tosser," Benjamin slurred, "You got my family in there, don't ya?"

"They are here, yes," Snape replied, "And they will remain here for the night. You, on the other hand, will head home."

"Or what?" he said, wavering on his feet. But Cassie, who had a supportive arm wrapped around Andrea's shoulders, suddenly removed herself from the blonde woman, and walked towards the door, pushing past Snape. When she brushed his shoulder, he looked down at her in confusion.

"Cassie, stay in there!" he demanded. But now the drunken man on their front step took notice of her as she came into his view, and the beady brown eyes on his thin face widened as he recognized her.

"Bitch," he hissed then, and all bets were off. Just the sight of her must have sent him into a rage, and he tried to lunge at her, although he was rather uncoordinated in his state. Cassie easily side stepped out of his way, and he smashed face first into the brick wall in front of him. When he straightened back out, he turned to go after her again, but now Snape was on him. He used his forearm to slam the man's lanky form backwards, pinning him up against the house, and he looked absolutely murderous.

"Stop," Snape seethed, "Now."

"This trollop kicked me in the balls!" Benjamin hollered. "What you doing, keepin' two _sluts_ in there with ya! I ought to beat your ass!"

"Ben, please, you need to calm down," Andrea sobbed from the doorway. It was dramatic scene, and Cassie noticed that Miss Thompson, and two other neighbors were now standing outside and watching everything unfold.

"I won't, until you get me my kids!" he yelled back. "Do it, or I'll kill ya, Andi!"

Snape seemed surprisingly detached for a few moments, as he held the belligerent Muggle in place, and Cassie kept her eyes trained on the two men, ready to intervene, to help, to do _something_. She didn't know if he was about to snap, or let the man go, or he was going to throw a punch, but for once she knew what it was like to not know if he was about to lose control, if she would have to mediate, if she would be able to stop it in time. There were too many witnesses, if Snape suddenly cursed this wicked man.

"Severus," she said quietly, as Benjamin continued to yell, and Andrea continued to cry. He didn't look at her, his black eyes still glaring at Benjamin, but he was listening to her.

"Get Andrea inside," he told her, and Cassie did just that, guiding Andrea by the shoulders, pulling her into the sitting room. She told her to stay put, and the woman looked like she was going to listen, so Cassie made to go back outside to help Snape. She was surprised to see that he had started to yank the drunk man into the entryway now, tugging him by the collar of his shirt.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Cassie asked, closing the front door with a flick of her wrist, keeping whatever was about to happen next away from the prying eyes of the neighbors. He didn't respond, being rather preoccupied with pinning Benjamin up against the wall again, and now, he was using his free hand to pull his wand from his pocket. Cassie looked to make sure that Andrea was still out of sight.

"Get that stick out of my face, freak!" Benjamin garbled. He reached up to try to grab the wand that was now inches from him, and Cassie snapped her wrist. The man grunted as his arms were pulled down involuntarily, as if the wall had sucked them backwards, and he was suddenly able to struggle a lot less.

Snape gave her a chiding side glance, but she shrugged. "What, you're the one with your wand out," she whispered.

They were breaking so many wizarding laws, doing this to a Muggle. But both Snape and Cassie were past the point of no return, their emotions having gotten the better of them. Cassie felt incredibly calm as Snape kept his wand trained on the man's face, and softly muttered, "_Legilimens!"_

Snape was in Benjamin's mind for only a few minutes. When he was done, and a rather exhausted Benjamin remained pinned and panting against the wall, the look on Snape's face was even more savage than before. He left the man to go into the sitting room, Cassie following close behind.

"Lift up your shirt," Snape said to Andrea, and the woman sprang up, looking alarmed.

"Severus, what - " Andrea started. Cassie jumped in, knowing that Snape was going to do it without a second's hesitation, and stepped forward to do it in his place. She didn't know what he was looking for, but assumed it would be far less traumatic if she pulled on the woman's clothing, rather than an angry Snape. Cassie gasped when she saw that the woman's torso was covered in contusions, her skin an array of colors from various stages of healing.

"This has been going on for some time," Snape growled lowly, "Last night was just the first time he lost control enough to beat you where it was _visible."_

"I - he has a temper, but not always - " Andrea sputtered.

"He tried to attack Cassie last night," he continued, his words relentless even though the woman before him was trembling. "He's a predator. But you've known that, haven't you? And yet you stay with him, keep your children around him?"

"Severus, that's enough," Cassie said quietly. Andrea was at a complete loss now, she could tell. She was just glad that he was continuing to keep his voice level, but it was only for Todd and Mary's sake, she knew. "Andrea, go upstairs and go to bed, okay?"

Andrea didn't wait to be told twice. She went to the second floor in a mess of tears, and only when she heard the guest door close, did Cassie speak. "That was a bit ruthless, Severus."

"It needed to be," he replied, still staring up the stairs after the blonde. "I'm not convinced that she'll ever stay away from him, not permanently."

"What did you see?" she asked him. He didn't answer her right away, instead walking back to the entryway, where drunk Benjamin, while still magically bound to the wall, had fallen asleep. They both watched him for a few moments, before Snape answered her.

"Our plan is not enough," he said. "The man is deplorable."

So they came up with a new plan, and it involved walking Benjamin back to his empty house. Fortunately, enough time had passed that the neighbors had lost interest and were back in their own homes, so no one saw the three of them walking arm in arm, to ensure that Benjamin wouldn't try to go anywhere else, or try to swing at one of them. Of course, he was slinging curse words as soon as he had woken up, and had even managed to spit at Cassie. She solved that problem with a wandless, non-verbal Langlock jinx, aggravating the man even further.

They had a brief discussion about which one of them would perform the memory removal spell. Snape was more than willing to do it, as he had taken charge of the night's events up to this point. But Cassie pointed out that they were a team, that they were in this together. He had already performed Legilimency on the unwilling man, and he would have to live with that fact. Now it was her turn to bear the burden.

Benjamin was restrained magically again, this time, attached to his sitting room floor. As Cassie approached him with her wand, she felt calm, and yet there was a touch of grief running through her, but not for the man that was about to lose everything that made him who he was. Rather, she felt she was understanding that this was the beginning of many arduous, ambiguous decisions for her, and in some ways, she was mourning some loss of innocence in this act. This wasn't some knee jerk act of defense, some life or death situation where she had to react in seconds. This was calculated, deliberate.

Snape seemed to sense this inner turmoil, because he said, "Cassie, I can do it."

"No," she replied softly, her eyes fixed on the Muggle that was struggling against his magical binds, staring at her with fear in his eyes, "I need to." She went to her knees beside the man, and he tried to speak, even though his tongue was still glued to the roof of his mouth. In one last kind act, Cassie released the jinx, although it was more out of curiosity than anything.

"My twig and berries," he chuffed, "You voodooed them somehow, didn't you?"

No pleading for mercy, no asking why they were doing this. Cassie almost laughed. "Yes, that was me, Benjamin."

"You fucking _bitch! _You better hope to Christ I don't find you after this, 'cause I'll make you squeal like a stuck pig, and then I'll - "

"That's quite enough," Snape hissed, having cast another Langlock jinx. He looked rather disgusted, leaving Cassie to wonder yet again what he had seen when he had been in the man's mind.

"_Obliviate," _Cassie uttered with a graceful wave of her wand, and she watched the lights seem to leave the man's eyes. It was an easy spell to cast, as she didn't need to gauge what, or how many memories to remove. They were starting him fresh. As far as he was going to know, he didn't have a wife or children, and Cokeworth was nothing but a town he was passing through.

It was very odd to see that Benjamin, with his memories completely erased, acted almost like an elated child. He asked endless questions about the house, who it belonged to, if they were his brother and sister. While they made up ridiculous answers, they encouraged him to drink more alcohol so he was past the point of tanked, and then they released him onto the street, making sure he was stumbling his way downtown. Once they knew he was far away from the residential area, they made an anonymous phone call to the police, informing them that a man was disturbing people in the area and that they felt unsafe. Because who could know if blank slate Benjamin could be just as dangerous as normal Benjamin, if those impulses were hard wired into him even if his memories were gone.

In the morning, Snape told Andrea that they had gotten Benjamin home and into bed the night before. That's all they could ever safely tell her, and they still encouraged her to contact her mother, to go to Chelmsford with the children. Cassie hoped that Benjamin, without being able to tell anyone who he was, would somehow just get lost in the system, and Andrea would never have to see him again. Of course, she knew it was unlikely, and the best they could hope for was that he would be institutionalized somewhere, still be locked away where he could do no harm. Only time would tell.

It was two days later when they knew that Andrea and the kids were settled in at her mother's home, because she had called to inform them, and little Todd even insisted on talking to Snape on the phone to tell him all about the pond nearby that had lots of ducks to feed. Peace had resumed in the house, and Cassie felt like she could breathe again. But even though she and her lover were proceeding with their domestic routine again, there were burdens on her mind, questions she wanted answered. Initially, she left it alone, knowing he likely didn't want to talk about it, knowing it might cause a ripple effect. She wanted nothing more than to just enjoy the time they had left of their holiday.

"Severus?" she asked one evening when they were in the sitting room, sipping wine by the fire. She was doing what she had told herself she was going to leave alone, but unable to help herself, she had opened her mouth.

"Hmm."

"What happened to your parents?"

Without missing a beat, he answered her, as if he had been waiting all this time for her to bring it up. "They're dead," he said, not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading. His eyes continued to move over the text, as if the topic wasn't even worth pausing for.

Cassie looked at him silently for a few moments, debating if she should press on. Obviously, by the way he was pretending like the whole thing was a non-issue, he was willing her to drop it. She thought about doing that for him. But she just couldn't.

"I know they are," she said gently. "But what happened?"

He sighed then, clapping the book shut in earnest, and then he looked at her with a cold examination, as if pondering her very existence. "If I had wanted you to know, I would have told you."

Cassie stopped herself from rolling her eyes, even though every cell in her body was screaming for her to do it. This wasn't her intention, to start a fight with him, even though it was swiftly heading in that direction. "You know everything about my past. I think it's only fair that I know details about yours, Sev."

"So you're entitled to every one of my secrets," he retaliated cynically.

"Not _entitled,_" Cassie said, doing her very best not to sound like she was arguing with him, "I just think it helps our relationship grow when you tell me these things. Don't you want your connection to be stronger?"

"That sounds inherently manipulative," Snape said then, standing up. Cassie couldn't help it then, letting her eyes nearly roll towards the back of her skull.

"I'm not being manipulative!" she responded, and she sighed when he started to head upstairs, a sign that he was trying to shut the conversation down. "Don't you _want_ to tell someone these things? Unburden yourself?"

"I don't feel the need to burden others with _my _difficulties," he quipped.

"You're impossible," she said then, following him to the bedroom. He should know by now, she thought to herself sardonically, that when they reached that room, she had basically cornered him.

"Good, then maybe you'll quit tormenting me," he said, and she flicked her wrist, banging the door shut. It was her way to indicate that he was going nowhere, not until she said so.

"Severus Snape," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, and he cocked an eyebrow coldly at her, "Must I remind you, _yet again_, that the point of having a relationship is to share the burden? To help each other, and share things, and talk about shit like this?" He didn't say anything, so she kept going. "Obviously, talking about them right now has hit a sore spot. So I think you'd feel better if we kept talking about it!"

"Feel better?" he said then, and he looked undeniably angry. "You think a lifetime of anguish and resentment is going to be solved in a little conversation? That blabbing about it to you is going to make everything go away?"

"No!" Cassie said, stepping forward into his bubble, and he flinched away from her when she reached out to grasp his shoulder. She wasn't sure he'd ever warm to her trying to touch him when they were fighting. "It's not going to make it go away! But it might lesson whatever suffering you've had all these years. Do you think _I_ would have been able to survive this long if I didn't have you to talk to?"

He didn't respond, and feeling fed up, Cassie started to head out the door. "Fine. I'll be downstairs if you change your mind, Sev."

She poured a glass of wine for herself, still fuming as she sat on the couch to drink it. When she got up to refill it, she heard footsteps on the stairs. Without saying anything, she poured Snape a glass of wine as well. She handed it to him, and he sat down, a shrewd look on his features as he looked at her.

"My mother died," he said, his eyes cast down towards the blood red wine in his hands as he started to talk, "When I was sixteen. She was frail and sickly, for as long as I can remember. I believe that her chronic illnesses, combined with the stress of being abused by Tobias finally caught up to her."

"I'm sorry," Cassie muttered softly.

"I loved my mother dearly," he responded, "But she failed me as a parent. She didn't protect me from my father while she was alive, and then she left me alone with him. I can't help but resent her to this day for it, as much as I'd like to forgive her."

"I'm not asking you to," Cassie told him. He nodded once, then took another sip from his wine glass. He was silent for several minutes before he started to speak again.

"Cassie, there's a reason why I don't like to talk about my past with you very often," he said then. "If you knew the things I've done under your father's service, I think you'd view me quite differently."

"But Severus," she said, shaking her head slightly, "You have to realize, I've _seen_ some of those things. I was _there!_ Don't you think I've remembered all these years, that you were a Death Eater? It doesn't matter."

"It does," he hissed lowly. "You've seen some of it, it doesn't mean that you know everything."

"I think you're underestimating how much I experienced as a child," Cassie said, "But that's beside the point. What does it have to do with your father?"

Snape emptied his wine glass into his mouth then, and then his eyes were glued onto the empty fireplace in front of them. "So you say what's happened in my past won't change the way you think about me?"

"No," she said rigidly. "I'm not naive, Severus."

He turned to look at her then, and his black eyes were filled with so much heartache, she couldn't help but reach out and grab his hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze, but then he then he pried her fingers off of his, placing her hand back in her lap, not wanting to be touched just then. "When I wanted to join the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord required some sort of initiation. It was different for each individual wizard, although it usually involved some variation of torturing and killing of a Muggle. When he learned that I was a half-blood, he was especially wary of even considering me, even with all of the pureblood Slytherins vouching for my talents."

Cassie swallowed hard then, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. She had so much grief in her heart for him just then. "He made you kill your father," she whispered.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Cassie," he hissed quietly. "No one forced me to do it. They helped me to abduct him from his favorite pub one evening, and then my 'initiation' was completed in front the Dark Lord's inner circle. That was the night I joined them."

"Oh," she said, stopping herself from saying again that she was sorry, because she knew that the last thing he wanted was her sympathy.

"You seem shaken," he said sardonically.

"Well, that's a lot to take in, don't you think?" she asked.

"So it doesn't change your feelings of me?" he asked, and his tone was cruel, his lips curled into a sneer as he spoke. But she knew his anger was at himself, not her, even if he didn't realize it. "You aren't appalled to learn that I _enjoyed_ it?"

"No," she responded. She didn't move from her spot next to him on the couch, even though normally, she would move away from him while he was being this callous. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction that he was looking for right then, to prove to himself that she somehow thought less of him.

"No?" he asked. "I don't think you're telling me the truth, girl."

"Severus, what is it that you're expecting me to say? That I'm horrified? That I hate you, all of a sudden?" she asked. "Would that satisfy your desire to prove to yourself that you're unworthy of happiness, or whatever it is that's going on with you?"

"I just don't understand how you could," he said then, and Cassie blinked at him, confused by his abrupt change in demeanor. He suddenly looked burned out.

"Could what?"

"Want me," he said then, and Cassie's hand immediately went to his cheek. He closed his eyes, turning his pale face into her touch.

"Severus," she said softly. "I will _always_ want you. No matter what. I love you." She leaned forward, planting a small kiss on his lips. "I told you, I am well aware that you were a Death Eater. I've never forgotten that. You don't have to worry about me waking up one day and being repelled by your past."

The rest of their night was filled with tender moments, as Snape was feeling especially vulnerable. The cuddled, reminisced about earlier times in their relationship, and spoke of how difficult it was going to be when they were apart once the school term started. It had been an emotional night, and Cassie didn't regret experiencing it. But she had a particular thought once her lover had fallen asleep, one she wanted to tell him, but didn't feel was important enough to disturb his sleep for. As tragic as it was to learn that Snape had taken pleasure in torturing and murdering his father, Cassie knew she would undeniably feel the same way, if given the chance to do the same to her own.


	26. The End of Summer

_1985  
_

_It was the fifth time that summer that Snape had made the journey from his home on Spinner's End to go to Wiltshire. Lucius had requested his presence more frequently at the beginning of the holiday, and Snape even had the effrontery to turn him down a few times. Sometimes, the older wizard just didn't understand that he needed his alone time, especially that soon after the school term had ended. He had spent all year instructing imbecilic students, after all. Even one less introverted than he would need an adequate amount of time in isolation, before being able to tolerate the company of others again. Sometimes, all he wanted was to be alone with his books, or in the cellar with a simmering cauldron._

_But today, he had agreed to attend a luncheon at Malfoy Manor, especially at the insistence of Narcissa. As far as he knew, there was no hidden agenda behind the social call. It seemed that the married couple, along with their young son, genuinely seemed to enjoy his company. So he found himself, yet again, on his way to the large house, wondering what he would learn of the corrupt plans Lucius was deriving to drive a stake through Minister Bagnold's political career, or which pro-Muggle acts he was trying to prevent from being passed.  
_

_When he arrived at the home, five-year-old Draco immediately came running to greet him. He was excited to show off his brand new, toddler-sized racing broom, and before Snape knew it, he was being led to the back yard to watch him. It was a beautiful day out, and it wasn't particularly unpleasant to be outside, watching the small blond boy race around in circles on his shiny new toy. Narcissa seemed especially proud of the boy's skills, as if he were already destined to be the most talented Quidditch player in Britain.  
_

_But Snape's thoughts went to the other child that lived on the estate, who had yet to be seen. She was usually quite friendly when he came over and more than willing to chat with him, but the last two times he had been there, it was like she was avoiding him all together. It seemed so far today, she was attempting to do the same. __"Where is Cassie?" Snape asked, as Draco continued to zoom through the trees. Apparently, the topic of the girl annoyed Lucius, as he sucked his teeth in displeasure before responding._

_"I wouldn't expect to see her today," he drawled. "She made it a point that she was going to be rather busy reading for her upcoming classes, when she heard you were coming."  
_

_"That's not unheard of," Snape said. "Any Hogwarts student expecting to do well in their first term would be doing the same."_

_"Certainly," Narcissa chimed in, "But she hasn't cracked a textbook in three days, and she's suddenly turned scholarly, now that you're here."_

_"It's an excuse," Lucius added disapprovingly. "If I went in her room now, I guarantee she's doing nothing of the sort."_

_"You needn't bother," replied Snape. "If the girl doesn't want to socialize with a group of adults and a toddler during her summer holiday before term starts, that's her business." He said it cordially, but in reality, he was rather befuddled. As his rapport with the daughter of the Dark Lord was usually genial, he was left to wonder what reason she had to shun him now. He began to wrack his brain for something crass he had said to her as of late, but nothing came to mind, at least nothing out of the ordinary. She usually laughed it off when he spouted off something acerbic._

_He knew he really shouldn't spend too much time concerned over it. In the few years he had spent teaching Potions, he had learned rather quickly that preteens could be irrational in thought and in their emotions, and whatever she was upset about was likely something he would never have predicted, anyway. But the voice in the back of his mind that curiously sounded like Albus Dumbledore, the one that constantly reminded him of his ulterior motives, told him that he must get to the bottom of it. If she was avoiding him, it would be difficult for him to look out for her._

_Servants began bringing out their meal to the veranda, and they began to take their seats at the white marble table. As Narcissa helped Draco settle into his chair and used her wand to cut up a piece of beautifully seared chicken, she started to fuss over Cassie's absence. "She needs to come out here and eat," she was saying to Lucius._

_"If she doesn't want to, my love, then let her go hungry. She's well aware when meals are served," Lucius responded, sounding rather disinterested._

_"She's a growing girl," Narcissa argued, "She eats like a bird the way it is. And it's rude to Severus, for her to just stay inside her room while he's here."_

_"Really," Snape insisted. "Don't drag her out here for my benefit." But both Malfoys ignored his assertion, and were instead locked in an intense stare, silently challenging one another, as it would be considered obscene to continue arguing in front of a guest at their table. Finally, Lucius grunted, signalling his submission to his wife, and forcefully pushed back his chair to stand._

_"Excuse my brief absence, Severus, as I go fetch my niece," he said. "Under normal circumstances, I would just send one of the house elves to get her, but she would refuse and it would be a waste of time." Snape forced back a smirk, as he was reminded of the girl's unwavering stubbornness. Lucius frequently complained how the two of them butted heads.  
_

_When Lucius had disappeared inside the mansion, Narcissa turned to Snape, while simultaneously trying to convince a combative Draco to eat his food, rather than throw it. "Cassie has grown more and more withdrawn, as the summer comes to an end. I think she's nervous about starting at Hogwarts."_

_"That's understandable, especially given her circumstances," Snape replied. The girl wasn't stupid. Of course, she was anticipating the reactions of the other students when she arrived._

_"I think she might be associating her anxieties with you," Narcissa mused. "She's mentioned several times in the last month that she's not sure she wants to be sorted into Slytherin, when the time comes." The blonde witch looked rather revolted even as she said it. "But why wouldn't she be? Her entire family has been in the house, not to mention you would be her Head."_

_Snape merely nodded, taking a sip of the drink in front of him. This information wasn't all that surprising to him, but he would never say it to Cassie's proud aunt and uncle. The girl knew that the majority of the student population was going to have a healthy resentment towards her, and being sorted into Slytherin would only add to the apprehension. _

_Lucius and Cassie appeared then, both of them looking rather cross as they came through the door. Snape was absolutely certain that the two had just squabbled prior to Cassie agreeing to join them. "Hello, Severus," she said, giving him a small nod, but she looked highly uncomfortable._

_"Miss Black," he greeted her. "Your aunt and uncle tell me you've been studying for your classes."_

_"A bit," she said, piling food onto her plate._

_"Have you read anything in your potions text?" he asked her._

_"I didn't think I needed to," she responded rather quickly, an amusing look starting to take shape on her features. "I thought you were just going to give me top marks, seeing as we're friends an all." There it was. That was the kind of ribbing that she normally liked to start between them. _

_"That attitude," he said, shooting her an icy look, trying to hide any humor he found in her jesting, "is a sure way to land detention in your first week."_

_She raised her eyebrows at him, taking a large bite of her food, and matched his stare while she chewed. "You're the 'scary professor', aren't you?" Snape suddenly felt exasperated, realizing that the girl was going to have a hard time respecting him in front of the other students, given their established affinity towards one another. That wouldn't do, but there was little that could be done about it now, while they were having a meal at her family's home._

_Draco was throwing tantrums during the entire meal, and towards the end, Narcissa and Lucius both left to take the child inside and put him down for a nap, hoping that having both his parents there would calm him. The tense air between Snape and Cassie had alleviated considerably, as the eleven-year-old had continued to joke with him throughout the meal. One would never have guessed that she had ignored him during the last two visits. But Snape knew that underneath her humor, Cassie was nervous about the upcoming school term. So he brought it up._

_"Which House would you prefer," he asked her quietly, "if you are not put into Slytherin?"  
_

_"It doesn't matter," she replied, all traces of flippancy gone now. "Any of the other three will be fine."_

_"You know it's likely that the Sorting Hat will want to put you into Slytherin," Snape told her. "With your who your family is, your ancestry - "_

_"That's _why _I don't want to be there," Cassie said seriously. _

_"Everyone you're acquainted with now is in Slytherin," he pointed out._

_"Again," she said, and her tone sounded so much more grown up than she actually was, a trait that rarely left her. But she had been tragically forced into the real world at very a young age. "That's another reason why I don't want to be there." Then she gave him an apologetic look. He was always a bit surprised at how sensitive she was to other people's feelings, given the witch and wizard whose genetics had made her. "Besides you, Severus. You know I like you."_

_With that statement, he knew it was the ideal opening to appeal to her emotions. He felt manipulative doing it, but having the girl in his house for the next seven years would put him in the best position to guide her and make sure she was on the proper path. It was paramount that she would not be corrupted by the wrong influences. That was something that Dumbledore had reiterated, that they try to ensure he was in the best position to watch her._

_"Cassie," Snape started slowly. "I don't mean to frighten you. But I think this first year at Hogwarts especially, will be trying for you. As much as I'd like to tell you that the other students won't judge you based solely on your family, that's not the reality you'll be walking in to. Being in a house other than Slytherin won't change that."_

_She looked at him sullenly. Likely, she had already come to this conclusion on her own at an earlier time, and now she was hearing it out loud from someone she trusted. "So you want me in Slytherin, Severus?"_

_"Yes," he said. "While I think the other Heads are well equipped for their roles, I don't think they'll ever understand your situation like I do." He saw Cassie's lower lip tremble, like she was about to cry, but only for a moment._

_"I suppose you're right," she whispered._

_If Cassie was upset for the remainder of the afternoon, she didn't show it. She continued to visit with him and the Malfoys, and finally, when evening was upon them, she left to back to her room, stating that she was actually going to open her potions book, if it meant avoiding detentions, although she said it with an air of sarcasm. As Snape was heading to the front door to leave, Lucius had a request for him. The blond wizard rarely let him leave the manor without making at least one._

_"Severus, just do me one favor," Lucius said, looking over to his wife before continuing. "When she's at that bloody school, just encourage her to keep the right company, will you?"_

_"By all means," Snape said courteously. He left then, making his way back to Spinner's End, thinking all the while, that although hadn't lied to Lucius, his agreement certainly had the exact opposite meaning._

1992

"Seriously, Severus? You're going to go to Malfoy Manor?" Cassie was fuming. The two had been enjoying a rather harmonious breakfast of porridge and coffee, and were chatting about the declining state of Cassie's flower garden, until the mail had arrived. It was a grey morning, clouds covering the sky completely, threatening to drop a large amount of rain on Cokeworth's residents and leave a chill in the air. The owl had delivered an invitation for Snape to attend a luncheon the next day, and Cassie had incorrectly assumed that he would have rejected the offer from Narcissa without hesitation.

"I am," Snape stated, evenly. The aura in the room, having started out tranquil that morning, was quickly matching the ominous gloom outside.

"Why?"

"Cassie, don't start. You _know _why. I have to preserve affiliations with the Dark Lord's inner circle," he insisted, and Cassie was shaking her head as he spoke. "Don't act like this is new information. I'd really rather not fight about it again."

"I just hate it!" Cassie spat. "It was bad enough before, having to put up with them, but with the recent crap that Lucius has pulled? How can you consider going into his home and having a bite to eat with him, like it's nothing?"

"I don't have much of a choice," he replied, and Cassie let out a grumble of irritation. "If anything, my agreeing to have a meal with them even after all of that, will help lift the target on your back."

"You're mad," Cassie hissed.

"Cassie, if you would use your head and stop letting your emotions control you for a moment, then maybe you'd realize that the best course of action would be for you to make amends with the Malfoys," he implored. "Lucius is diabolical, and he's skittish about what you might do to ruin him. I think that's evident with what he's swayed Fudge to do in the last year - "

"No," Cassie interjected, looking at him like he was speaking a foreign language.

"Listen to me," he continued. "If you mend your relationship with the Malfoys, then the Ministry may, consequently, start to ease up on you - "

"There's nothing to mend!" she spat angrily, getting up from her chair so she could slam her dirty dishes into the sink. "They're rotten, vile people, and I won't do it!"

"Then pretend," Snape insisted. He was remaining composed and logical as he tried to reason with her. It was only aggravating her more. "You would benefit from being able to live your life without Fudge breathing down your neck, Cassie."

Cassie stared at him in disbelief for a few moments, not realizing that her mouth was hanging open until she intended to speak again. "I'm not going to do it, Severus! And besides, I'm not capable of just pretending like all is forgiven. I'm not exactly Miss Stoic!"

"You are a highly skilled Occlumens. Not many witches or wizards can boast that. If you just learned suppress your emotions all of the time, not just when closing off your mind, it would benefit you immensely," he stated, and she glared skeptically.

"I don't want you to spy," she blurted then.

"What?" he asked her, seemingly caught off guard.

"I know that's what you and Dumbledore have planned for when my father returns. But Severus, I can't stand the thought of you going to him willingly and putting yourself in danger! And the fact that you're even bringing something like this up to me, to repair my relationship with someone as foul as Lucius Malfoy - "

"Not authentically, Cassie!" he asserted.

"I _know _that," she said. "But he stands for everything we'll be fighting against, and you're going to be a guest at his dinner table and act like you're pals. Doesn't that bother you?"

"The issue of it bothering me or not is irrelevant," he said silkily. "I'm doing what I need to for our cause, just as you are with your training."

Cassie sighed, knowing he had a valid point. She found herself once again wishing he wasn't always so perceptive. "I just wish you would find a safer way to do it."

He gazed at her silently for a few moments, appearing to be considering something, and then said, "The only thing for certain, is that when the Dark Lord returns, no one will be safe." His statement was dire and conclusive, and Cassie felt understandably pessimistic then.

She didn't argue about Snape going to see the Malfoys again. She knew he had made up his mind, that staying cordial with her aunt and uncle was part of the grand scheme to make sure he was still trusted by the Death Eaters when it counted most. She kept it to herself that the thought of him being friendly with Lucius after everything he had done to her, made her want to be sick. The last thing she wanted to do was start another unresolved fight, or make him feel insecure.

"Check in on Draco for me, will you?" Cassie asked Snape the next day when he was preparing to leave for the manor. While she didn't like to admit it, there was a part of her that felt bad the she rarely saw her younger cousin anymore, as unpleasant as he was the majority of the time.

"Certainly," Snape replied. They embraced, exchanged loving words, and then he was out the door, heading to Malfoy Manor to be with the family that Cassie despised. As bothered as she was with the entire situation, she could only spend a few seconds contemplating it, however, as she had her own plans to attend to.

She went out to the street, absentmindedly patting her pocket one more time to ensure that her wand was still there, although she rarely went anywhere without it. But this was the first time in a while that she was going anywhere public within the wizard community, and there would always be a small part of her that feared another unprovoked attack, like the one she had suffered in Hogsmeade. She hoped she wouldn't be too jumpy today.

Making her way to the dead end street that she and Snape always used when they Apparated somewhere, she disappeared with a small pop, and then in an instant, she was in the heart of Diagon Alley. It was a bit unsettling, to go from the isolation of Spinner's End, to the hustle and bustle of the busy shopping area, and within the first few seconds, two people had bumped into Cassie as they hurried past. Normally, Cassie liked to enter the alley through the Leaky Cauldron and do a bit of window shopping, or browse through some of the book shops. Today, however, she wanted to get to Gringotts quickly, ideally before too many people recognized her.

Starting to make her way through the crowd, she kept her eyes fixated on the white staircase that led to the doors of the magnificent bank. If people were giving her strange looks, she was willing herself not to notice. "Cass!" someone called, and although she was not entirely thrilled that attention was being drawn to her, Cassie was relieved to hear a familiar voice. She started to look through the sea of faces, and then saw that Tonks was making her way towards her, smiling ear to ear as she all but pushed a plump brunette witch out of the way to get to her.

"Hi, Dora!" Cassie exclaimed, and the cousins caught each other in a warm embrace. The two had planned to meet up today, Tonks being able to take a bit of time off to see her, and Cassie needing to visit her vault. She was excited to see the young Auror and catch up a bit, even if their time was likely limited due to her rigorous training schedule. What she wasn't expecting, was to see Alastor Moody, making his way through the crowd a few steps behind her.

"Hope you don't mind," Tonks muttered under her breath before the wizard was within ear shot, "He all but invited himself along."

"No, not at all!" Cassie said.

"Black," Moody said gruffly as he reached the two witches. "Good to see you're out and about, not letting Fudge subdue you into hiding."

"Well, I haven't been out much," Cassie admitted, feeling a bit sheepish then. "I've really only been to Muggle towns and avoiding places like these, as of late."

"Might as well get used to them staring," Moody replied, his eye whirring around, likely surveying the crowd around them, "they're already taking notice of you."

Cassie looked around a bit then, and indeed, she saw that people were starting to stop and point, and some were whispering to each other. She huffed, feeling fed up already, as all she wanted to do was go about her business undisturbed, something she had been somewhat able to do for the majority of her young life. People that didn't know her had always been a little apprehensive of her, because of her family. But since the attack in Hogsmeade, and the subsequent hysteria from the Ministry and _Daily __Prophet_, it was like she had transformed into a pariah.

"Don't pay them any mind," Tonks said, starting to push Cassie through the crowd, and shoot the gawking shoppers a glare. "We've got your back."

"I didn't come to ruin your little reunion," Moody was saying as they walked. "There's a witch we've been on the lookout for, that's been stalking Gringotts."

"So you're working," Cassie mused.

"She watches for people pulling out jewelry, precious stones, things like that. Then she'll follow 'em and snatch 'em," Tonks told her. "Nothing too crazy. But she put someone in St. Mungo's last week."

"Maybe she'll show," Cassie said. "I wouldn't mind having a go."

"If she does, you will do nothing," Moody warned her. "Don't give Fudge any ammo." They had reached the top of the white stairs leading to Gringotts, and Cassie was thankful to walk through the doors and get away from the many eyes that were watching them from the street.

Cassie huffed. "So essentially, I have to be intentionally useless, or get thrown into Azkaban?"

"Once you're out of his line of sight, you won't be," Moody said then. Cassie was perplexed by this statement, and when she looked at Tonks for clarification, her cousin was looking at her with excitement on her features.

"Your training, at Academia de Luta - " Tonks started, but Moody abruptly cut her off with a grunt.

"Not in such a public place!" he chided. Tonks immediately stopped talking, but threw Cassie an enthusiastic wink.

Feeling confused about what Moody and Tonks had just referred to, Cassie went up to the next available goblin. She left the two of them in the lobby to go to her vault, pulling out a small amount of galleons from the large pile that was contained within. When Bellatrix and Rodolphus had been locked up in Azakaban, Cassie had been left with a portion of their estate, which had been put under the Malfoys' control up until she had turned seventeen. But the wealth she was entitled to was something she disliked using unless absolutely necessary. She pulled money out for essentials, and occasionally, if she could get Arthur and Molly to accept anything, she would give some of it to them. They, like her, saw it as tainted.

Today, however, she would be transferring some to the Weasley vault without a note, so they would have no choice but to take it. She had learned that they had five sets of Gilderoy Lockhart books to pay for, along with Ginny's first year supplies. She hadn't yet had the argument with Arthur about offering to pay for any of it, but knowing that he would adamantly refuse her, the Slytherin in her decided to go this route, and do what she needed to do to get her way. The other task she had to complete, was to convert another sum of gold into Muggle money, and then send it off to Andrea and her children.

"Any signs of the jewelry mugger?" Cassie asked Tonks when she was finished. She was still in the lobby, quietly surveying the witches and wizards that were waiting in line by the counters, but Moody was gone.

"None," she said, "But Mad-Eye started muttering about black market vampire fangs and took off, so I'm staying here until he returns."

"You must be learning a ton from him," Cassie said.

"He's brilliant," Tonks said, beaming. "Best there is, everyone tells me."

"You haven't grown sick of each other?" Cassie teased.

"That's another story," she said, smirking. "By the way, my mother told me an amusing little anecdote, although it was so farfetched I told her it couldn't possibly be true."

Cassie sighed. By the way her cousin was talking, she knew where this conversation was heading, and as luck would have it, Moody had reappeared and was now heading towards them again. "That's nice," she replied curtly.

"What, you're shy, all of a sudden?" Tonks continued.

"I'd just rather not talk about it in front of your mentor, is all," Cassie hissed.

"Mad-Eye doesn't mind," Tonks said then, a wicked grin spreading across her face. "I tell him everything. Isn't that right, Mad-Eye?"

"Yes, you do have this irritating habit of not being able to shut your mouth, Tonks." he grumbled. "My investigation just now proved fruitless. Let's move on."

The three of them started to move towards the doors, and Cassie hoped that Tonks had been distracted from what she had been alluding to. But she knew her cousin was a lot more stubborn than that. "So come on, Cass, give me the details!" she demanded as they went down the staircase towards the street.

"Dora," Cassie warned quietly.

"Details of what?" Moody asked, and then Tonks started laughing.

"Oh, Cass, stop being such a prude. Mum says you're seeing Snape, and I don't think she would have come up with that on her own!" Moody kept his head straight forward as they continued to walk, but for some reason, Cassie was sure that his magical eye was now pointed right at her. She felt more on display now than she ever did when she Apparated in the middle of the crowd that day.

"You're right, I am," Cassie said. "So you know. Why are you acting like a birdbrained schoolgirl?"

"God, you're even starting to sound like him," her cousin jeered. Cassie playfully shoved her, and then Tonks continued. "Well, what I _didn't_ say to Mum, but I probably should have, was that I noticed something funny."

"I don't think your sense of humor is on point today," Cassie grumbled.

"So you're not staying at the Burrow, and I know that because Charlie told me." Tonks said, "And you're not staying with the Malfoys, we've been hearing at work that Lucius has been feeling pressured from the Muggle Protection Act. He's been trying to keep the Ministry from raiding his manor by arguing that he's forbidden _you_ from staying there, like that somehow makes him a saint."

"That's lovely," Cassie said sarcastically.

"So that leaves me to ponder," Tonks said, dramatically raising an eyebrow. "Where _are _you staying, my dear cousin? I know it's not with my parents!"

"Well, my dear Dora," Cassie said, linking an arm with her as they walked. Moody was continuing to lead the way, and they were nearing the Leaky Cauldron. "Under normal circumstances, I might try to deceive you. But seeing as you're a skillfully trained Auror now, I think that it would only make me look foolish. So why don't you tell me where _you _think I've been staying?"

Tonks started to laugh again, and then she gleefully asked, "You've been living with him, haven't you?"

Cassie couldn't help but smile, and it only made Tonks laugh louder. As they entered the pub, Moody turned to shoot them a disapproving look, and he muttered, "Sodding women," under his breath as they headed towards an empty table in the corner. As they settled into their seats, he immediately began to observe the rest of the room, as if he were expecting an upheaval at any second.

"You'll have to have me over for dinner sometime," Tonks said. "As long as the ol' professor will have me, of course."

"He won't have a choice," Cassie said, feeling quite jovial that her cousin was being so accepting about the whole thing, but with the way Moody was studying her now, like he was scrutinizing her intently, she started to feel uneasy. "Of course, with how busy you are, and me leaving soon, I don't know when we'll have the chance."

"When are you going?" Tonks asked her, and a waitress stopped by. Moody rashly waved his hand at the two witches, indicating that the two of them should stop their conversation immediately. Once they had ordered their drinks, he gave them a sharp nod.

"Towards the end of August," Cassie said. "Assuming that Fudge doesn't try to stop me from leaving the country."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Moody interjected lowly. "From what I've heard, he's elated to get you onto another continent."

Cassie was astonished at the Auror's statement. "What does he think I'm aiming to do? Overthrow the Ministry?"

"Sure thing."

Cassie ran her hands through her hair, exhaling in exasperation. "Any chance his paranoia well lessen while I'm away?" Moody was going to answer her, but the waitress had come back with their drinks, and he was instantly tight-lipped.

"Not if Lucius Malfoy keeps feeding him lies," Tonks said softly after Moody had deemed it safe to speak once again. Cassie could feel her blood start to boil.

Moody may have sensed her growing frustration, because he said, "Take a swig of your drink, Black. We'll worry about Malfoy while you're away. You've got to keep your wits about you while you're in Brazil."

Cassie, who had been obeying the Auror and was taking a long, deep drink from her mug, looked at him questioningly. "Oh? Do you know Martese Machado? Is he difficult?"

"Dom Machado is a master of his craft, and rigorous in his curriculum, from what I understand. But that is not what I'm referring to," Moody said. "What you need to be cautious of, is the dark witch that has been gaining momentum there."

"What?" Cassie asked him, feeling absolutely clueless. "What are you talking about?" She watched Moody and Tonks exchange knowing glances, and it was so reminiscent of Dumbledore and Snape doing the same when they were keeping something from her, that she felt the indignation in her grow tenfold. But she swallowed it down.

"I was wondering if you'd been informed," Moody said then. "Of course, we at the Ministry have only recently found out about her activities. The magical governments in South America have been trying to control her advances for some time, it seems, but she continues to move across borders and gain followers. The Brazilian Minister of Magic, Luis da Gama, met with Fudge only last week asking for assistance."

"Is Fudge going to give him any?" Cassie asked softly.

"No," Moody replied. "It seems that he does not feel the need to get involved. Thinks that it's North America's job to help."

Cassie glanced over to Tonks. The expression on her face was solemn and steadfast. "What does she do?"

"Seems one side of her family originates from an untouched tribe in the Amazon," Tonks told her, "Uses it as an excuse to kill Muggles for destroying the forest, and naturally anyone that opposes her."

Cassie took another drink of her ale, and then she looked at them somberly. "Why are you telling me this?"

"So you can stay vigilant," Moody growled. "I don't know how well known your background will be when you go down there, but there's no doubt in my mind, if Sauda Sombria finds out, she will be interested in you."

"Yeah?" Cassie said darkly, the determined look on her cousin's face mirroring how she felt right then. "Well I'm interested in her, too."

For some reason, when Cassie returned home and saw Snape that day, she didn't immediately tell him what she had learned from Moody and Tonks. Rather, she asked him about her time at Malfoy Manor. He told her that it had been rather uneventful, that Lucius and Narcissa had been courteous with him as they usually were. Lucius had taken it upon himself to purchase Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones for the entire Slytherin Quidditch team, and had pretty much demanded that Snape name Draco as Seeker right then and there. Then, he had questioned Snape on Cassie's plans to go out of the country. Apparently, the entirety of anyone associated with the Ministry knew that she would be going to South America soon.

Cassie told Snape that she had gotten the money they had discussed sent off to Andrea, and that Moody had made a surprise appearance during her visit with Tonks. And then, casually, she slipped in what they had told her about the dark witch Sombria, like she was telling him about the weather. When what she had said registered to him, he looked overwrought, his black eyes gleaming with apprehension.

"We'll be sending you directly in harm's way," he remarked, and his voice was tremoring ever so slightly. Cassie couldn't remember the last time she heard him sound like that.

"Moody said she's been moving across South America," she said quietly. "It's a big continent. She probably won't even come across little old me. And if she does, I can handle myself."

"Unless she finds out who you are, and specifically seeks you out!" he snapped. "Cassie, this is dangerous!"

"And yet Dumbledore is still having me go," she replied. "If you believe for one second that he doesn't already know about her, then you're kidding yourself." He was silent for a few seconds, and she knew that for once, she had made a point that he couldn't logically debate with her.

"This is the first time in your life that I can't directly watch over you." Snape looked absolutely defeated, and Cassie felt tears start to form in her eyes as she watched him struggle to maintain his composure. She knew he was terrified.

"I'll be okay," she told him, and she was a little surprised that she believed it herself. "I'm going to miss you horribly, Severus, and it's going to be a huge change for both of us, not being able to see each other all the time. But we're going to get through it."

For the first time since Cassie's training in Brazil had been set in stone, she and Snape set out to make a concrete plan. They agreed, that as long as their schedules allowed, they would make it a priority to see each other once per month, with her coming to Hogsmeade. If it was deemed safe, and if Snape was able to get away from Hogwarts, then they would try to get him to Brazil for extra visits. But Cassie, even after reassuring him that _she _would fine while on the same continent as Sauda Sombria, didn't want her love anywhere near the danger. She knew it was hypocritical of her, but she didn't care.

* * *

In the last week leading up leaving for Academia de Luta, Cassie kept her self quite busy. She visited the Burrow twice, being sure to give Ginny her well wishes for starting at Hogwarts. Her time spent there was generally jovial, but at one point, Molly burst into tears, stating that it would be so hard to have one child in Egypt, a second in Romania, and now a third in Brazil. It made Cassie completely lose it as well, even with Fred and George continuing to crack jokes to try to lighten the mood.

Tonks was able to break away from her training one afternoon, and she, Cassie, and Snape all had lunch at Andromeda and Ted's house one day. She was relentless in her teasing of Cassie and Snape's relationship, to the point that Andromeda had to scold her like she was still a child. Ted, while clearly making more of an effort to be sociable with Snape, still intermittently grilled him with random questions, and shot him stern looks across the room when he would instinctively touch Cassie's arm while she talked. Like when Cassie had left the Weasleys, she was quite emotional, and she was a bit frustrated with herself when she started to cry again, this time when Andromeda had her arms wrapped around her.

Just like that, the eve before she would be leaving was upon them. Dumbledore would be meeting them at the house in the early morning to take them to the Portkey. Cassie was just grateful that Snape was able to come with as well. Of course, she knew delaying their goodbye wasn't going to make things easier when the time came. But every second she had with him was precious. They made a dinner of beef roast and potatoes together, sipping on wine, and then they made their way to the couch, like they had done on so many other summer nights. But tonight, they were both much quieter than usual, the casual chit chat at a pause during this demure phase. Cassie's mind was elsewhere, thinking of the unknown that was to come, and she knew that Snape was likely lost in the same thoughts. Several times, she almost declared that she had made up her mind, that she wasn't going after all, that the whole thing was stupid. But then she would remind herself of why she was going, that everything was in anticipation for what was presumably coming in the future. If she didn't go, if she didn't take steps to prepare, could she live with herself knowing that she had given up that chance?

Eventually, the couple made their way upstairs to their bedroom, and Snape tenderly pulled Cassie into his arms, encircling her in a warm embrace. "Cassie," he whispered, burying his face into the nape of her neck, "I'm so proud of what you're doing. You know that, don't you?"

She didn't answer him, as tears were starting to blur her vision, and didn't want to sound distressed. She had been so determined to put on a brave face for him up until the very end, to convince him that she was sure in her decision to go. But she felt anything but right then, as he held her in his arms, and she knew that this would be the last night that he could for a long time. His very presence had been the one reassurance that she could count on, and now she wasn't sure what she was going to do without it in her daily life.

Feeling her tremble, Snape lifted his head, and he looked down upon her distressed face. "Don't cry," he said gently. "Please, don't cry, Cassie."

"I can't help it," she said, her voice breaking like she had worried it was going to, and he started to wipe away her tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Severus, I know I'm killing the mood."

"You worry about the stupidest things, you silly girl," he said, and his brusque words enticed a small smile out of her. He kissed her, and even in their distress, the undeniable, impermeable attraction between them ignited their appetite for one another. In seconds, sadness transformed to desire, and Cassie felt his tongue caressing hers, searching for something kindred in the physical contact. When he lifted her shirt over her head, exposing her skin to him as she'd experienced so many times before, she felt a sense of synchrony, of devotion. He had become so familiar to her, that he was like an extension of her very being, and it was almost inconceivable to think that soon, they'd be so far apart.

He gingerly guided her back towards the bed, moving over her, his lips and hands moving in harmony to draw the most enjoyable sensations from her body. He was so well versed in how she was wired, that he expertly rendered pleasure out of her, coaxed moans from her throat like he was conducting a chorus. Tonight, he didn't need to give her an elixir to heighten her senses, or a satin ribbon to fasten her wrists with. All they needed was the two of them, and their love for each other.

As he guided himself inside of her, making her gasp in serenity, he kept his coal black eyes locked on her bright blues. He wanted to commit every moment of this night to memory, knowing that many days would pass before they would have this opportunity again. Slowly, assuredly, he started to pump in and out of her wet heat, and her hands were roaming over his pale skin, trying to retain the feel of him on her fingers. It was as though they were both fearful of the other one abruptly disappearing from existence, the way they were desperately groping at each other, trying to hold on for dear life.

After, Cassie curled up next to him, unwilling to allow any space between them as they laid together in bed. She would forgo sleep tonight, even if it meant they would be sweaty and too warm to rest adequately. All she cared about right then, was being nestled up against his body, her skin against his, and being able to feel his heart beat as she laid her face on his chest. All that mattered in the world right then, was him.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Hi, lovely readers!**_  
_**So, this chapter was an emotional one to write...sorry if it was a harder one to read. We're definitely in a transition period here!**_  
_**But I also wanted to let you know, that I won't be able to update until Monday or Tuesday at the earliest due to my work schedule. Just wanting to keep everyone informed. :)  
As always, thank you so much for reading, and a special thanks for those that continue to leave reviews. You have a special place in my heart!  
**_


	27. Hierarchy

The early hours of the morning came, much to Cassie's dismay, even after willing with all her soul for them to stay away. She had barely slept, her mind instead focused on each passing second as she laid snug against Snape's familiar form, hoping that by some miracle that time would just stop. What she wouldn't give for that night to last just a few hours longer so she could stay in his arms, to know that she could remain protected and loved in the small house and she had grown so fond of.

As always, time was unrelenting and cruel, and Cassie and Snape were having to rip themselves from the comfort of the bed. They started to move about the room silently, both of them anticipating the upcoming events of the day. Cassie was starting to go through her luggage, making sure she had packed everything she might need, when she decided to voice her current train of thought out loud.

"What do you think Dumbledore's opinion of us is?" she asked Snape as he was pulling his shirt over his head. When his face emerged from the black fabric, he gave her a puzzled expression. "I mean our relationship, Sev," she added.

"I know what you're referring to. What makes you think he'd even be aware of it?" he asked, and Cassie giggled.

"Severus," she started. "We live in the same house, and he's coming here this morning. Someone a lot stupider than Albus Dumbledore would be able to figure out that we're shacking up!"

"As far as he's concerned, you've only been staying here," he countered. "He has no reason to think otherwise."

"Oh, Sev," Cassie said, "And you think _I'm _naive sometimes? Of course he knows! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew about us during the school term!"

"That's absurd," he replied. "If that were true, I would have been sacked!"

The notion was amusing to Cassie, that he thought the Hogwarts Headmaster was completely oblivious to their romance. As they made their way downstairs, she continued to banter with him, and tried to get him to agree to a bet, that he would have to owe her a fancy date night if she was right. He was adamant that she was being ridiculous, and wouldn't even entertain her idea. She thought that maybe he was growing uneasy about the older wizard's reaction, now that he realized that he had yet another person's opinion to deal with.

It was a welcome distraction. Cassie hadn't thought about how nervous she was about leaving Cokeworth for the minutes they had spent arguing, but as soon as she realized that, her stomach twisted back into hard knots. They made a quick breakfast, but she merely stared at the eggs on her plate, unable to choke anything down. Snape tried to offer her a few words of comfort, but it seemed his frame of mind was rivaling hers. She could tell in how he gazed at her, his black eyes shimmering in a way that she seldom recalled seeing.

A knock came at the front door, something they were both anticipating and dreading. Snape went to answer it, and there stood Dumbledore adorned in a set of periwinkle robes, not having bothered to try put together an ensemble of Muggle clothing. "Good morning, Severus," he greeted with a nod of his silvery head. His eyes moved past his colleague to Cassie, who was standing a few feet behind him with her luggage at her feet. "Good morning to you, Cassiopeia."

"Good morning, Headmaster," she replied, and he had a peculiar expression on his face, one that she couldn't decipher.

"As you are no longer my student, I think it appropriate that you refer to me as 'Albus', don't you?" he asked her kindly. "After all, I find it highly unlikely that you still call Severus 'Professor Snape'." There was a twinkle in his blue eyes, and she saw a small twinge playing at his mouth.

"No, I certainly don't," she replied carefully. She looked to Snape, but he was still looking towards the door, and not giving her an opportunity to see his expression.

"I trust that the two of you had a good summer holiday?" Dumbledore asked, and Cassie saw the Potions Master nod his head.

"It was satisfactory," he replied. "Cassie greatly benefited from being in a place where no one knew her."

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "And I have high hopes that where she is going will offer the same advantages." Cassie fought the urge to interrupt him, as the two wizards were reverting back to their old habit of talking about her like she wasn't there. She wasn't in the mood to start quarreling, not when she would be separated from everything that she knew in a matter of minutes.

Soon, the three of them were walking down the street with Dumbledore leading the way, and Cassie turned around to glance at Snape's childhood home one more time. She felt Snape reach out to touch her arm, and she smiled slightly as her attention went back to him.

The Headmaster had led them down to the riverbank, and used his wand to retrieve what appeared to be a discarded beer bottle from a random spot of tall grass. Cassie inhaled a shaky breath when the Portkey was suddenly in view. She couldn't help but eye it apprehensively as it hovered in the air, and once again, she felt Snape's comforting hand on her arm.

On the count of three, they were transported, and Cassie had to fight through a wave of nausea before she could even begin to grasp her new surroundings. She had expected to go to some sort of city, or a small village even, but she was surprised to find that they were encircled by tall, dense jungle. It was rather dark among the trees, as with the change in time zones, they had arrived very early into the morning. The quiet ambience of Cokeworth had been replaced by sounds of buzzing insects, chirping birds, and there was some sort of primate calling out every few seconds, likely alarmed by the sudden appearance of the three humans in its habitat.

"Where are we?" Cassie asked, taking out her wand to produce a bit of light, just as her two companions were doing the same.

"I do not know for sure," Dumbledore answered her, looking just as awed by their environment as she felt, his head tilting back to take in the sight of a rather tall barrigona tree. "Castelobruxo is located in the state of Amazonas, so it is likely that we have been taken somewhere in the vicinity. But Master Machado has always been very secretive with the location of his academy, even with me."

"Why not take us to the school?" Snape asked, looking a bit miffed as he took careful steps towards a particularly interesting looking corpse flower, and used his wand to light his way.

"The caipora that protect the grounds don't take kindly to strangers, from what I hear," Dumbledore replied calmly. "Headmaster Antunes probably thought it easier for us to not have to deal with them."

"So we just have to wait in the forest?" he snapped. "Is this the hospitality your friend is offering to Cassie?"

"Severus, it's just fine," Cassie said gently, knowing that his irritation was stemming from feeling protective over her.

"It's not," Snape said, "Not when there's some dark witch on the loose, and we're standing in the open with no knowledge of where we even are!" Cassie couldn't see Dumbledore's expression, as her wand was pointed towards a large plant that looked suspiciously carnivorous, but he sounded a bit surprised when he spoke.

"Oh," he said. "You've heard of her?"

"Yes," Snape spat, "Leave it to you, to keep something like that a secret!"

"I only temporarily withheld that information, in an attempt ensure that Cassie would come," Dumbledore started, but Cassie was feeling resolute then, and started in.

"We are well aware, _Albus,_of your manipulation tactics," she said coolly. "And as I am no longer your student, as you have pointed out, I would appreciate if you would be transparent from now on. If you have any hope of me trusting you at all, that's how it has to be."

"How long have you known about her?" Snape asked him then.

"The two of you have really seemed to solidify your alliance, haven't you? You sound like you have reached a true partnership." Dumbledore asked. Cassie was perturbed by the amusement that was in his voice, as she wasn't feeling entertained in the least.

"Enough with the games," Snape growled. "The only reason she still agreed to come is because of her sense of duty!"

Whether Dumbledore had planned to answer them or not, they would never know. They were interrupted by the sound of nimble footsteps approaching, and as they were in a completely foreign environment, all three of them were suddenly on alert, all conversation coming to an abrupt halt and wands at the ready. The silhouettes of a figure came into view, and only when Cassie saw Dumbledore's stance relax a bit, did she loosen her tight grip on her wand.

"What is this, I hear? Bickering, this early in the day!" came a boisterous voice.

"Ah, Martese, old friend!" Dumbledore greeted warmly as a stout wizard with greying black hair and wide set eyes stepped into small amount of light. They immediately embraced.

"Minha amigo! It has been too long, Albus!" Machado exclamed as he pulled out of the hug, and the sexagenarian's smile seemed genuine as he studied Snape and Cassie, who were standing and watching the exchange. "This must be Cassiopeia?"

"Yes," Cassie said, stepping forward to shake the wizard's hand. His grip was firm and enthusiastic. "It's an honor to meet you, Master Machado."

"None of that," he said, shaking his head. "We do away with etiquette while we are here. Meu nome é Martese."

"Then call me Cassie. This is Severus Snape," she said, gesturing towards the raven-haired wizard. They started to shake hands.

"He is the Potions Master at Hogwarts, and a trusted friend," Dumbledore explained.

"Ah," Machado said. "You found it necessary to have protection for the journey here? You didn't think you were up to the task, Albus?"

Cassie knew that the man was badgering, but in the spirit of being transparent, as she had so intensely mentioned to Dumbledore earlier, she said, "No. He's my boyfriend." She didn't need proper daylight to know that Snape was shooting her a look of pure contempt now.

Machado was nodding now, looking between the two of them. "I must tell you, Cassie, this as far as both these men will come. I do not allow outsiders into Academia de Luta."

She felt her heart sink, knowing that the goodbyes were swiftly approaching. Locking eyes with Snape, she felt her breath catch in her throat. As Machado and Dumbledore stepped aside to chat quietly between the two of them, Snape took Cassie's hands in his. Now that their relationship was out in the open and their separation was upon them, he didn't seem to feel the need to be coy.

"You're going to do great things," Snape said to her, and he kissed her hands, one at a time.

"I'm going to miss you," she breathed. "So, so much!"

"Me, too." They hugged, and then Snape even kissed her in front of two older wizards. "We'll be seeing each other soon."

"Promise?" she whispered.

"I do," he said, as he lightly grazed the necklace he had gotten her between his thumb and finger. She had considered leaving it behind with him, to protect it from being damaged or lost, but he had insisted that she keep it with her always, so she would have a symbol of his love with her.

Machado produced another Portkey then, which looked like a crushed Guaraná soda can. Standing by the unfamiliar wizard's side with her bag of belongings, Cassie watched as Dumbledore and Snape, two people she had seen on a regular basis for the better part of a decade, disappeared from view in a matter of seconds. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she exhaled shakily once they were gone, and she felt tears start to fall down her cheeks. She could feel Machado's eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him just yet, for fear of losing her composure all together.

"I know it is a big change," he said, gesturing for her to follow him, and she obliged, starting to carefully step through the plants and roots that covered the forest floor. "But you will adjust. We are like family."

Cassie took a few moments to respond, as she was attempting to clear her throat. "How many new students will there be?"

"Including you, five. There are seven returning for their second term. I have students from all over the world. Of course, you are the only one from your school," he replied.

"Have you had many from Hogwarts?" she asked. It was getting lighter as they walked, although the condensed trees didn't seem to allow much sunlight to reach them on the ground. Machado seemed to move through the vegetation with ease, as though he was moving through an unseen path he had used countless times, but Cassie constantly felt like she was going to trip, or smash a beautiful, unsuspecting plant. She as all ready starting to feel fatigued with the effort of trying to keep up with him, and not misstep.

"Not in many years," he told her. "It seems Albus' misfortune with being unable to keep a Dark Arts Defense teacher has contributed to that." He stopped walking suddenly, and turned to look at her. "We are here. This is where we enter, Cassie. Before we do, I wish to discuss something with you."

"Okay," she said, not knowing what it could possibly be. She started to look around her, trying to familiarize herself with the 'entrance' he was referring to, because she was at a total loss at the moment. All she saw were trees that looked the same as the other trees they had passed on their walk here, and nothing distinguishable was jumping out at her. There was a bright purple flower about the size of her face over there on a shrub, could she remember that?

"The other students, as far as I am aware, they do not know that Lord Voldemort is seu pai. Albus said that this is something you have dealt with your whole life. Is it your wish, for me to keep it a secret?" he asked. Cassie's attention was immediately ripped from trying to memorize their surroundings.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I'd like that, very much."

"Then it is your information to tell," Machado said, nodding. Cassie felt a sudden surge of gratitude towards the wizard. "Step towards this trunk," he said then, and he pointed her towards a particularly towering tree, its bark swirled in a crescent-shaped pattern. "You see this piece?" he asked, pointing towards one section jutted off towards the side, as if it had intentionally deviated from the rest of the shape. He explained that he had charmed it so that only those allowed permission would be recognized by the tree with flesh memory, and they would be instantly transported. He instructed her to touch it lightly with her hand, and she felt herself being pulled by her naval, much like when she had traveled by Portkey that morning.

Once again, her expectations were quickly squashed. She had thought she would be in a building of some sort, but instead, she was standing on a wooden bridge, and she realized that she was high in the forest. Her curiosity instantly taking over, she went to the side to look down, and it seemed she was ten stories off the ground. Machado appeared on the same bridge seconds later.

"I hope you have no fear of heights," he commented, smiling. "If you do, you will learn quickly to get over it."

He led her through a small network of wooden bridges that connected to each other, and she was in awe when she realized that there were huts built into the branches and canopies of the trees. The largest bungalow seemed to be in center of the small commune, and she learned that was the common area, where the students made their meals together, and socialized between trainings. Each student had their own hut to sleep in, and Machado had one for himself, although it was bigger and further down a single overpass. "You need anything," he told her, "That's where I stay. All my students are welcome."

He showed her to her hut, leaving her to herself for the time being. Other students would be arriving that morning, and she was grateful for some isolation before she was thrust into everything. The hut contained a small mattress on the floor with a blanket a pillow, and there was a rod hanging from the ceiling so she could hang some clothing. There was a wooden desk and a chair, and that was all the round room contained. As she unpacked, the sounds of the jungle only seemed magnified, the birds calling all around her like they didn't have a care in the world, like they were used to having humans living among them this high in the sky.

She had brought a small photo album, and briefly considered looking through it, but decided against it. If she saw a picture of Snape now, she knew she might lose all willpower to be there, demand a Portkey from Machado right then, and return home. So she put it on her desk, at least taking comfort knowing that it was ready and waiting for her, for when it would be safe to look through it.

A knock came at her door, after she had been alone for about an hour, and when she opened it, a stranger stood there. He was tall, with light brown hair and sharp features, and he stood up straight, with his arms behind his back. Cassie instantly got the impression that this young man was serious, and she couldn't help but compare him to Percy.

"Hello," he said, with no trace of a smile on his face.

"Hi," Cassie said, scrambling to her feet, as she had been lying on her bed.

"You will come to The Middle," he said, his sentence very much sounding like a command. Cassie, who didn't like being ordered around by a boy her age she had never met, bit back a retort she was about to spout.

"The Middle," she said. "Is that the big shack?"

The severe boy sighed, clearly annoyed by her inquiry. "Yes. The big one in _the middle. _It's what one might also call 'the center', or 'the nucleus'. Shall I offer you even more choices?"

"No," she replied, grabbing her wand and heading out the door as he started to walk down the bridge and to the next hut. "That's plenty, thanks. I'm Cassie, by the way." He ignored her attempt at an introduction, and thumped on the door of his next victim. Rolling her eyes, Cassie made her way to the common area she now knew had a name. When she entered the spacious wooden building, she saw that there were already six students in it, seated in cushy arm chairs and talking among themselves. Only a couple of them bothered to look up at her, and when they did, there must not have been anything particularly interesting about her, because they went back to their conversations. She guessed they were the returning students from last term, and were catching up after the summer holiday. They seemed relaxed with each other, and Cassie was feeling anything but right then.

Just as she was getting settled into a chair, another witch entered, looking just as nervous as Cassie felt. Slowly more students trickled in, the last being trailed by the humorless boy that must have drawn the short straw and been tasked with retrieving the new students. Machado came in shortly after, and he had the same welcoming demeanor about him as he looked around the room, claiming a chair for himself before he started to address everyone.

"Welcome to Academia de Luta, my friends," he said. "I hope you are all happy to be here, as I am happy to have you. Together, we will embark on a tremendous adventure of discovery, and of growth." He paused, looking over at the students that he knew from the previous term. "Did you have a good holiday?"

He listened to some of their anecdotes from the summer, and Cassie quickly learned that there were students indeed, from around the world. Just from their stories, she deduced which of the returning students had probably graduated from Castelobruxo, Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro, and Uagadou. As she heard the severe boy, Viggo, speak about his time off, she assumed that he and another boy named Arvid were from Durmstrang. Then it was time for the new students to introduce themselves, and there was also a girl from Beauxbatons and a boy from Ilvermorny.

It seemed that being the first day was not going to be an excuse for slacking off, however. As jovial and approachable as Machado seemed, Cassie was swiftly reminded why Moody had referred to the man's curriculum as rigorous. After introductions were over and a quick meal was eaten, they set off for a run through the jungle. Cassie's lack of preparation for any physical training was evident, and she wheezed along with the slowest half of the pack, tripping over roots and rocks every few minutes. She was in so much discomfort, between her burning lungs and bruised knees, that she couldn't appreciate the beautiful setting they were jogging in.

As she ran, she started to get an ominous feeling. At first, she attributed it to being incredibly out of shape, and couldn't decipher what part of her was feeling troubled. But as they continued on, the sensation seemed to grow tenfold, and she found herself needing to say something, to warn someone that they might be heading towards some unknown danger.

"Miremba," Cassie gasped, having pushed herself to catch up with a witch she knew was from the previous term, "I think we should stop, I have a bad feeling - "

"That's normal, Hogwarts," the girl from Uagadou said, so at ease with their exercise that she was even able to laugh at Cassie a bit, "that means we're almost there."

"What?" Cassie managed to ask, but Miremba ignored her then. Cassie slowed her pace, unable to keep up with her, and was fell beside the boy from Ilvermorny.

"I feel it, too," he told her. It made her feel only slightly better.

In a few minutes, the front of the group started to slow, waiting for everyone to catch up, and then Machado, who had been leading, started to speak. "Take a good look around you, my friends," he said, spreading his arms out wide. "This is a place we will come to, again and again." Cassie felt completely lost again as she tried to nail down some sort of landmark, memorize some feature she could become familiar with. All she could see was jungle on top of more jungle. "That feeling of dread, is to discourage anyone from wandering into our training area. It is unpleasant, but you will become accustomed, like everything else here." Then he turned around and took a few steps, and vanished. The air around him seemed to ripple, as he had passed through whatever barrier was set there. Everyone else started to follow. When Cassie went through, it felt like she was pushing through cold water, and she shivered slightly as she entered the hidden space.

The area, cleared of all trees and large plants, was about the size of Hogwarts' Quidditch pitch, and the sky above them was crystal blue. It was a weird sight, having just been through the dense trees and not seeing anything but branches and leaves and endless green.

"We will be here almost every day," Machado was saying as the new students looked up at the sky. "There are many enchantments to protect the surrounding forest from our spells, so that we don't do damage to of the creatures that live there."

He had the new students go off to the side, and paired off the second term students. It was a demonstration of sorts, and he had each twosome square off in a duel, one at a time, attempt to disarm each other. It was a level that Cassie had never seen witches and wizards near her age perform. It was almost breathtaking to her, watching them expertly cast powerful spells, and instantaneously deflect them. One of the duels lasted nearly twenty minutes, and when Yui, a witch from Mahoutokoro, emerged victorious, the onlookers couldn't help but applaud. It gave Cassie a new sense of purpose to learn the techniques, and she was yearning to get started.

"Second term to the side," Machado said then, and the seven students started to trade places with the five new ones. "First term, pair off. We're going to get started, but _slowly_," and when he emphasized the last word, he looked at Vitaly, a wizard from Koldovstoretz, specifically. "For the first round, one partner will cast spells, and the other will deflect only. Then, we will switch."

As with the experienced group, there was an odd number, and one person would have to go twice. Cassie had volunteered, itching to get some practice in. First, she practiced with Alexander from Ilvermorny, and it was smooth, and rather uneventful. He seemed rather pleasant to be around, and even thanked Cassie after their rounds. Then, Cassie was starting her match with Vitaly.

"You ready, Hogwarts?" he asked gruffly, his beady eyes narrowed as he looked at her. Cassie raised an eyebrow, annoyed at his boldness to call her that. She had put up with it when a second term student has used the word in place of her name, but she was already growing impatient with him.

"Sure," she said. On Machado's signal, they began, and the young wizard sent a stunning spell her way, which she deflected with ease. Then, he tried an anteoculutia hex, and another stunning spell. He was performing them non-verbally, but Cassie, being well versed in dueling magic, easily recognized the spells in his movements and the appearance of the light that was being sent her way. She became rather aggravated when she realized that the boy had sent a blasting curse at her. After deflecting it, she immediately broke protocol, disarming him, and caught his wand in her hand. Some of her peers began to protest around her, as they likely hadn't recognized what he had tried to do, but Machado was already rushing towards them in a fury.

"Vitaly!" he bellowed. "That is not how we do things!"

"What? She had it handled," he said, folding his arms across his chest in defiance.

"If she hadn't?" Machado retorted. "You were intending to blow her up?"

"I was merely testing Hogwarts' abilities," he said, the smug look on his face not changing. "I don't know that she belongs here, yet."

Training was finished for the day after that. Machado stayed at the arena with Vitaly, while sending the rest of them back to camp.

"Wow, some people are assholes," Alexander said as he and Cassie started to walk. She was grateful, at least, that they hadn't been commanded to run back to their huts in the trees. If they had, she thought she might collapse. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Cassie said truthfully. "I just don't get what his problem with me is."

"I don't think it's with you, specifically," he told her. "From what I've gathered, it's a school rivalry thing. I guess the odd ones out, like you and me and Romily, need to stick together, huh?" He was referring to the new girl from Beauxbatons, and Cassie glanced around for her then. The young brunette witch was walking by herself, her eyes cast down towards the ground. Alexander called to her, and the girl glanced up hopefully, almost tripping over something in the process.

The three of them made their way back together. It was evening now, and everyone was heading back to The Middle to make some dinner. Once again, the old students seemed to separate themselves from the new ones, even as everyone worked on preparing food for their family-style dinner. Cassie was enjoying the conversation she was having with Romily and Alexander, but she couldn't help but notice the glares she was intermittently receiving from Khristina and Bogdan, who were twins, and happened to be second term students from Koldovstoretz. She assumed they were upset about the way things had played out with Vitaly.

Eventually, after the food had been prepared and everyone else was almost finished eating, Vitaly joined them. He immediately made his way over to the brother and sister from his school, and Cassie felt her stomach turn over. Their behavior was so reminiscent of what she had seen over and over again in her life, and she was growing angrier as the minutes passed.

She thought the night might end without further drama, that she could go to bed without issues and get a good night's rest. But she was mistaken. She was chatting with the other first term students, when the three Koldovstoretz peers came over, looking rather puffed up.

"Can we help you?" Alexander asked a bit sardonically.

"Yeah, Ilvermorny," Vitaly sneered. "If you know what is good for you, you will stop associating with Hogwarts over here. She will be bad for your health."

"We have names," Cassie said. "Or are you too stupid to remember them?"

"How did you even earn a spot here?" Khristina responded. "Everyone knows that witches from Hogwarts are idiots. Or maybe you are just good at being a whore? Did you suck someone's dick to get here?"

"Oh, it's like being thirteen again," Cassie replied dully. "Your insults are just marvelous. I am truly impressed at your intellectual prowess."

"You do not belong here," Vitaly said then. "What happened between us today, it was a mistake. Do not think that you are strong just because of that. We will show that you are not."

Cassie's face darkened as she took a few steps towards the young Russian. She had been annoyed with him and the twins up to this point, but she was completely done with the situation, now that he was making blatant threats. Part of the reason she had agreed to come to this training, was to help rid the world of people with this mentality, and she wasn't about to just let him and his sibling cronies run the show for the rest of the group. They were there to learn, to improve their skills for the betterment of others.

Her wand had been in her hand for the entirety of Vitaly's last several sentences, and no one had taken real notice. That was their first mistake. With a sharp wave, the wizard flew across the room, the entire hut shuddering with the force of his body smashing into the wooden wall. He shouted in pain as Cassie applied a little pressure to his anatomy with her spell, not enough to actually cause damage, but enough to cause him discomfort and make him sweat. Veins started to pop from his forehead and neck, and he attempted to struggle, but his limbs would not obey him.

As the rest of the students scrambled around in a panic, Cassie slowly approached him. The twins came at her briefly, but with another flick, they were sent flying backwards, deflected from any advance towards her. As she started to speak, the bungalow grew eerily quiet, as everyone was eager to listen to what she had to say now.

"I came here, thinking we were all in this together. Especially considering that there's a huge threat out there, much more powerful than any one of us, something that we'll likely have to face as one cohesive unit. I didn't feel a need for there to be a pecking order among us," she said quietly. She stepped closer to Vitaly as he grimaced and continued to try to free himself, as beads of sweat continued to pour down his face. "But if you insist that we have one, then let me tell you something, Koldovstoretz. I'm at the top."


	28. Lessons

Once Cassie had released her hold on Vitaly, he fell to his hands and knees on the timbered floor, gasping for breath. His twin companions had still been in so much shock that they made no move to come to his aid, and the rest of their peers remained just as still. Most looked stunned, while Alexander could hardly hide his delight, a wide grin playing across his chiseled features. Cassie casually made her way back to where she had originally been standing between him and Romily, and his green eyes were sparkling with silent laughter as he watched her.

"That was awesome!" he whispered, and then he raised a hand, intending for her to give him a high-five. Cassie huffed a laugh at him before obliging. Romily, who had been staring at Vitaly with her mouth hanging open, was startled by the sound of their hands slapping together and cast them a sheepish grin.

"I don't bite," Cassie tried to reassure her.

"No?" Romily asked. "I am just glad we are friendly! You do zat to all people you do not like?"

"Only the ones that deserve it," Cassie replied. Vitaly had gotten to his feet, and he seemed to be adamantly avoiding looking in her direction as he rubbed the back of his neck. Khristina and Bogdan were at his side now, speaking quietly but briskly to him, and then all three of them left the hut.

Cassie hadn't felt the need to involve Master Machado in the whole ordeal. As far as she was concerned, they were adults, and whatever differences they had, it should be worked out between them. That, and she felt like she had communicated her message to the sniveling wizard quite clearly. But in true dastardly form, Vitaly had gone straight to their leader to tell his side of how things had played out, and soon she found herself sitting in Machado's bungalow. Vitaly was sitting in the chair next to her, looking quite triumphant.

"Cassie," Machado started, seeming dispirited as he addressed her, and Cassie felt a twinge of remorse for acting so aggressively on her first day. "Vitaly has recounted his version of what has happened. I will give you the chance to do the same."

She could feel Vitaly's eyes on her, and she willed herself not to look at him, for fear that she might lose her temper. It's not what she wanted, to act like she had no control over her emotions, but this wizard was exceptionally irksome. "He and his cronies went too far. He needed to be taught a lesson," she said bluntly. Obvious surprised flashed across Machado's face, and he didn't say anything right away, likely expecting her to elaborate. When she didn't continue, he cleared his throat, looking troubled.

"That is all you have to say for yourself?" he asked her.

"I'm not about to apologize if that's what you're waiting for," she replied. She didn't say it unkindly, but she wanted to be frank.

"Cassie, I told you when you arrived, that we are a family here," Machado said. "I only ask that you _try _to get along, for the sake of everyone here."

"He's a bully," she said, finally turning to look at the unpleasant young man that was seated next to her, and the scowl on his face only seemed to confirm her words. "I won't tolerate them."

"It is the way of the world," Vitaly sneered at her. "Maybe where you come from, you were protected from such offenses? Were you a sheltered little princess, Hogwarts?"

Cassie scoffed at him, ready to launch a rather undignified retort when Machado spoke first. "Pavlischev, you're dismissed!" he commanded sharply. Vitaly made to protest, but Machado's usual kind features darkened swiftly, and the younger wizard stood to leave after shooting daggers at Cassie. Once they were alone, his expression softened almost instantaneously, as if he was incapable of maintaining such a forceful disposition for very long.

"I apologize to you, Master Machado, for what happened," Cassie said straight away. "But I will _not_ tell that obnoxious piece of work that I'm sorry, because I'm not!"

"Call me Martese," Machado told her again, "And while it would not be good practice to admit it in front of him, I do sympathize with you."

"You do?" Cassie asked, astonished. "Then why have us both in here?"

"I would like you to get along with each other," he said. "It is imperative for your training to be maximized, and for the safety of everyone here."

Cassie gave him a wary glance, not entirely sure what he was alluding to, but if she had to guess, it probably had to do with Sauda Sombria. She wanted more information on this supposed dark witch, something that Dumbledore had yet again intentionally failed to give her, but then she realized even as she observed Machado, that she was in a completely different situation now. Already in the short time she had known him, this wizard had proved to be courteous and open with her. Perhaps he was capable of being more sincere than Dumbledore was, and she could eventually learn to trust the authority in her life. So she decided to test the waters.

"You're referring to Sombria?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Martese," she started, "I'd like to know more about her if you'd be willing to tell me. Dumbledore kept me in the dark."

Machado looked surprised when she said this, replying, "I find this astonishing, as Albus has been giving advice to your Minister Fudge on how to handle relations with our Minister da Gama. It seems as though he hasn't been heeding it very well, however."

"In regards to Sombria?" Cassie asked. He nodded, and she huffed angrily. "For how long?"

"Months, Cassie."

She stood, exasperation coursing through her veins. Starting to pace about the hut, she tried her best to keep her nerves calm, for fear of losing control. Moody had told her that Fudge and Da Gama had met in person recently, so she had assumed that was as long as Dumbledore could have known.

The very thought that she had come here, being ripped away from everything she loved on the advice of a wizard that had continued to deceive her, was threatening to drive her mad. "Albus has a knack for being intentionally secretive as a way of getting what he wants. I don't know if it's specific to me or if he does it with everyone," she growled.

_"Eu sinto muito_," Machado whispered, "That is very unfair." Cassie was dumbfounded at his earnestness just then, his candor the complete opposite of what Dumbledore usually offered her.

"Thank you," she replied. "What can you tell me about her, Martese?"

"Sauda Sombria was born in one of the uncontacted tribes in the rainforest," Machado started quietly. "I know little of her childhood, only that she was trained in the magical arts by other witches in her clan. She has expressed very openly that she despises _os indignos_ \- "

"What?"

"_Os indignos_, 'the unworthy'," Machado repeated. "It is her term for what you call Muggles. She hates them for destroying the forest. She wishes to expose the magical community and to rule over the non-magics."

"Sounds familiar," Cassie muttered darkly. "How many people has she killed?"

"Hundreds that I know of," Machado said, his voice trembling slightly. "She gains supporters with every rural village she goes to. Even some of the non-magic citizens sympathize with her. There has been unrest towards those that uproot the trees and creatures that live here for some time. The Ministries across many countries have been working constantly to make sure our world is not exposed, and to try to keep her from murdering even more."

"Where is she now?"

"The last I have heard, she and her disciples were spotted in Piaui. Intelligence at times has been unreliable," he told her. Cassie took a moment, letting everything sink in, and feeling quite indebted toward this man's willingness to answer her questions without pause. It was invigorating, having this open line of communication.

"How powerful is she?" she asked. It was the question she had wanted to ask first, but part of her didn't want to know the answer. Perhaps Dumbledore had kept this witch's existence a secret from her because he knew that Cassie might be in over her head.

"_Bruxa má_, from what I hear, is not powerful in her own right," he said, but his words were said with a sense of foreboding.

"Then why is she such a threat, Martese? Why hasn't Minister da Gama been able to take her out?"

"Sombria excels in the dark art of _Roubando," _he replied.

"I'm not familiar with that branch of magic," Cassie told him, as he was looking at her with an air of certitude, assuming that she was versed in this topic. As a child, she had been exposed to some areas of dark magic that most would never even hear of as adults, but this didn't seem familiar to her.

"She absorbs the essence from other wizards and witches," Machado said. "Every time she does it, she grows much stronger."

"That's possible?" Cassie asked, astounded.

"It is a very wicked thing to do," he murmured. "It is not a simple matter of taking a person's power. She must subdue them and take their life."

"So she kills them."

"It is worse than death. _Roubando_ is the practice of entrapping souls." There was a heavy silence between them, the only sounds being the constant chatter from the animals in the surrounding trees. Cassie suddenly felt incredibly despondent. "There is a very real threat while we are in this jungle. I am very sorry that you did not have all the information before coming here, Cassie," Machado said after a time.

Cassie shook her head slightly, trying to rid the disgust that she knew was showing on her face as she looked at him. The antipathy she was feeling at the moment was for someone that was on an entirely different continent, and he had been nothing but decent to her just now. "I'm grateful that I have it now, Martese. Thank you for being honest with me."

She knew she should have sought out Alexander and Romily, so at the very least they would know she wasn't going to be sent home, but her mind was so preoccupied with her conversation with Machado that she didn't have the energy to socialize anymore that night. Her empty hut was her haven, and she laid down on her mattress immediately. As she predicted, sleep did not come easily that night.

The morning came quickly. Viggo, the second term student from Durmstrang, was burdened with fetching his peers yet again, and he alerted Cassie to his presence with three sharp knocks. This time when she opened the door, the look on his severe face betrayed the uneasiness he was feeling.

"Good morning," Cassie greeted him. "Am I to go to The Middle?"

"Yes," Viggo replied quickly. He turned to head towards the next hut, but must have thought better of ending their interaction so hastily. He looked at her intently, and then added, "I liked what you did to the vulgar one last night."

Cassie, feeling quite taken aback, said with a smile, "Oh, thanks!" She watched Viggo go to the next hut, curious to see who her next-door neighbor was. After seeing that it was Romily who answered to Viggo's knocks, she felt even more pleased with how the morning was going so far.

Nonetheless, she was a bit nervous as she made her way towards the largest building. She didn't know how the rest of the pupils were going to react to her after what had happened. Being used to people at Hogwarts feeling anxious around her at baseline, she was expecting the worst. To her pleasant surprise, Viggo's attitude towards the event seemed to be the consensus with most of them, and she was welcomed with small smiles and mutterings of 'good morning' and 'hello', even by the second terms. The only ones that didn't seem sure of her yet, were the three graduates from Koldovstoretz, and they sat huddled together in the corner, isolated from everyone else.

"Glad to see you weren't booted out of here," Alexander told her, a wide grin on his face as he plopped into the chair next to her. "Romily and I weren't sure what was going to happen!"

"Maybe zat would be a record, if you 'ad been kicked out," Romily mused.

"I wasn't in trouble," Cassie reassured them. "Martese just asked that we get along."

"Well," Alexander said, looking over to where the confined trio sat, and Bogdan was openly glaring back, "I don't know that they're going to be agreeable to that anytime soon."

Bwanbale, a fellow first-term student who had made his way over to them, must have been eavesdropping. "Let them act like jerks. It's nine of us against three of them."

"That's great," Cassie said, "But it's more important for _all_ of us to get along. If Sombria comes around, we're going to stand much more of a chance if there's twelve of us unified, rather two small groups that don't trust each other."

Apparently, more than just Bwanbale had been listening to their conversation, because now a group of second term students who had been starting to cook everyone's eggs was openly watching them.

"But she is nowhere near 'ere," Romily protested softly. "Before I came 'ere, my father said she was in Argentina!"

"And Machado told me last night that the last he heard, she was in Piaui. So does anyone really know?" Cassie told her.

"Let's not get worked up," Alexander said, putting his hands up. "We're out in the middle of dense rainforest. How would she even be able to find us? I don't think Martese would even have us out here if he thought we were in any sort of danger."

Cassie was about to correct his naive way of thinking when someone beat her to the punch. "No, Alexander, she is right. Sombria is a real threat," Diego said. "We were lucky that she didn't come across this place or have any interest in Castelobruxo last term, but her followers were spotted in Parintins in January." He looked desolate, and Cassie understood why. From what she had learned of the second term student yesterday, he was from Bolivia. No doubt, he was constantly worrying about the safety of his loved ones back home.

Their somber conversation was interrupted when Machado came in. He greeted them enthusiastically and asked how their nights went, then joined them for breakfast. Cassie didn't doubt for a second that the older wizard had picked up on the sedated mood of the hut but must have chosen to ignore it, instead speaking to his pupils jovially, not hesitating to smile at each and every one of them. Cassie started to wonder if he just liked to avoid unpleasantness, or if he wanted them to stay focused on the day's activities. Either way, she was frustrated that the conversation about Sombria had been completely derailed for the time being.

Their training started with another run to the hidden arena. Cassie had the tiniest hope that lasted for about two seconds, that she would be tripping less on inanimate objects this time around. She was very wrong. The jungle floor was unforgiving and did not exist for ease of humans taking their morning jog through it. The only thing that slightly eased her pain was that the others around her, especially the new students, seemed to stumble and hurt themselves just as much. Alexander, being much taller than her, took a particularly brutal fall and whacked his head so hard on the ground that he seemed dazed afterward. Cassie and Miremba had to heave him to his feet and help him along before they were confident he wasn't going to topple over again.

Knowing it was coming, Cassie tried to ignore the feeling of dread that swept over her as they neared the enchanted area. It was just as unpleasant as the day before, and she hoped it would ease in time. Nonetheless, she made to push through the invisible barrier, but not before she caught the sight of a large boa constrictor hanging on a nearby rubber tree.

She didn't know what made her pause to watch it initially, but she noticed right away that its glassy eyes were fixed on her. Her first thought was that the green and brown pattern that adorned its thick body was quite beautiful, to the point that she was almost mesmerized by it. She nearly told the serpent that, but before the words left her lips, she stopped herself. She didn't want her new peers to distrust her for being a Parselmouth. All her life, the people around her had associated the ability with the dark arts, and she had no reason to believe that these young witches and wizards would judge her any differently. So she tore her eyes away from the reptile and continued on.

While their first day in the arena had been more of a demonstration, today was much more informative of what the term's curriculum would consist of. Machado spoke of the different areas that they would be studying, and Cassie would be first to admit that it was more than she had anticipated. They would be spending much of their time training in the art of dueling, which she had expected, but Machado explained that they would also be practicing the wandless version. The idea thrilled her. She had always been able to cast wandless magic to a certain degree, but never had the chance to really go toe to toe with someone else in a match.

The pupils would also be learning an extensive amount of defensive magic, more specifically in the form of being able to shield a large area with a group of other witches and wizards. Machado didn't have to stress that this was paramount to their safety in case Sombria came calling. Presumably, the dark witch was already on all their minds.

When Machado mentioned instruction in hand-to-hand combat, Cassie heard some muttering among the other first-term students, even as she internally questioned the need for spending time on the skill. But Vitaly distinctly scoffed, which Cassie thought was rather rude.

"Vitaly," Machado said lightly, clearly having heard the irritating feedback as well, "Do you have something you would like to say?"

The dark-haired young man, who sat cross-legged on the ground in between Khristina and Bogdan, folded his arms across his chest when his leader addressed him. "I do not understand why we must learn to fistfight like barbarians."

Machado nodded patiently, as if he had anticipated this remark from him, and then focused his gaze to another. "Miremba," he said, addressing the Ugandan witch now, "Why do I teach you this art?"

"So we can defend ourselves, in the event we are without our magical abilities," Miremba answered him smoothly.

"You have already said you will be teaching us wandless duels," Vitaly countered. "This sounds like a waste of time, in my opinion!"

"I did not say you would be without your wand," Miremba snapped. "Learn to open your ears, arrogant boy!"

At her words, Vitaly sprang to his feet in obvious anger. Miremba, who seemed to be just much of a hot-head, mirrored his actions, and suddenly they were standing inches apart.

"I am _with _my wand right now," Vitaly seethed through clenched teeth. "Say another word, and I will justify my arrogance!"

Cassie was still seated on the ground next to Romily, calmly observing the scene unfold in front of her. Had Machado not been watching with such a bemused look on his face, she might have been quicker to interfere. But the twinkle in his dark eyes told her he had something in mind, and she was quite willing to be a spectator instead of an instigator right then. Miremba, who had her lips curled into a snarl as she stared at the cocky Russian, also seemed to be able to handle herself.

"There will be no duel now," Machado said calmly. "Miremba, why don't you demonstrate to Vitaly what it is like to be without his magical abilities?"

The witch glanced at Machado briefly, as if to confirm he was actually giving her permission, and then a look of triumph flashed across her features. Before Vitaly had a chance react, the witch had closed the gap between them in a few quick bounds. Pressing her fingers together to a point, she struck at him quickly, hitting him in his wrists, his neck, his spine, and the back of his knees. She moved so fluidly that her limbs were almost a blur as she delivered the blows to Vitaly's body, and then he was on the ground, struggling to catch his breath.

Miremba backed off, taking a little bow towards disoriented Vitaly, and the other second term students clapped. As she went to take a seat on the ground next to Yui, Romily leaned over to Cassie.

"What just 'appened?"

"I have no idea!" Cassie whispered in earnest. Machado reached down to Vitaly, and helped heave him to his feet. The young wizard seemed to wobble a bit as he glared at the group of onlookers around him.

"Now, Vitaly," Machado said. "I invite you to cast whatever spell you wish." Vitaly didn't hesitate, pulling his wand from his pocket. He pointed it at Miremba, who looked absolutely delighted, and tried to clumsily cast a knee-reversal hex. Nothing happened, not even the faintest of sparks forming from his wand.

"What has happened?" he hissed at Machado.

"You are in the presence of two very talented practitioners of Dim Mak," Machado explained, still looking rather pleased with himself. "Miremba and Arvid have perfected their craft while training here."

"Martese, how long will he be without his magic?" Alexander asked. He might have been genuinely interested to know the answer, but Cassie was suspicious that he was looking to rub Vitaly's current shortcomings in his face. She grinned at him without reserve.

"The effects will last for only four to six hours," Machado said. "But you can see how devastating this would be if an enemy was able to gain the upper hand and successfully do this to you." Cassie's smile faded. As pleasing as it was to see Vitaly knocked down a few pegs, the understanding hit her that she would be just as helpless. Suddenly, she was very motivated to learn some magicless fighting techniques.

The orientation continued for some time. Machado spoke of healing charms, of studying local herbology and magizoology. Cassie's mind went to the boa that she had come across on the way into the training area, and whether or not she should hide her ability to speak Parseltongue. Then Machado mentioned making some elixirs, and more specifically some rare antidotes that could be made from the plants found in the Amazon, and she felt a harsh tug in her chest. All it took was picturing a cauldron sitting over a low flame, and she felt a wave of homesickness wash over her. An overbearing desire to see Severus took over every blossoming thought she had in her mind.

Damn it. It was only her second day. She had to keep her agony buried deep down, or she would never be able to stomach being here.

She knew staying busy was the key to making it through this, one day at a time. Fortunately, she had more than enough activity to occupy her time during the day. Mornings always started early, and they followed a routine of making breakfast together, then jogging through the trees to their training spot. That was where the pattern ended, as every day, their lessons were different. Machado seemed to function based on his whims, and within the first week, they had gone over enchanted barriers, wandless healing of injuries, and what local plants could be used for making basic poisons. The instructor remained as buoyant and patient as ever during most of these lessons, always willing to answer the questions that were asked of him, and with a kind smile on his face.

At first, the nights were agonizing for Cassie. She made the mistake of trying to spend them alone in her hut, with little else to do but read through the books she had brought with her, or stare at the closed photo album on the desk from across the room. Knowing it was too soon to open it, it haunted her.

On the sixth night, a blessing in the form of Romily came to her door unexpectedly, asking her if she wanted to join some of the others in The Middle. Machado was giving them the next morning off, so the students were gathering there for a bit of fraternizing. Cassie was surprised to see that some of them were already a little buzzed, having pulled out a large amount of wine from somewhere, and there was lively music thudding throughout the large cabin, the noise having been magically stifled from being heard from the outside so as not to disturb the animals that lived nearby.

"You made it!" Alexander exclaimed with a large grin, his long arm going around Cassie's shoulders as he came over to them. He had a large goblet in his hand, and based on how heavy his eyelids seemed, she suspected he had started in on the wine as well. Cassie noticed that everyone was there, except for the trio from Koldovstoretz.

"Alex, you are already tipsy?" Romily asked, looking amused as the tall wizard wavered a bit.

"It's good wine," he confirmed, taking another sip. Cassie could hardly blame him for starting in so heavily on the booze. They had worked hard all week, and Machado was not showing signs of letting up any time soon. Everyone in the room seemed more than ready for a chance to unwind. Cassie and Romily got their own goblets, and the night promised to be pleasant as they enjoyed each other's company.

Alexander was talking about his family and upbringing on a small dairy farm in Iowa, enthusiastically reminiscing about the day he found out he would be attending Ilvermorny, when Cassie noticed Romily gazing at him rather intently. She didn't know if it was the wine influencing her to think that Romily looked rather enthralled, or if maybe Romily herself was feeling muddled, but Cassie started to wonder if the witch had a crush.

"Alex," Cassie started, pretending to sound very interested all of a sudden, "Do you have a girlfriend waiting for you back in Iowa?"

"There was a girl I was seeing for a time," he said, taking a sip of wine, his green eyes glittering, "But I broke things off before coming here." He didn't sound upset about it in the least. Cassie didn't want to make it too obvious as she tried to observe Romily's reaction in her periphery. She didn't know if it was her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw a faint glimmer of hope radiate on her face. "What about you, Cassie? Do you have a sweetheart waiting for you back in England?"

"Yes," Cassie said. Suddenly, it felt like her little plan to feel out Romily's feeling towards Alex backfired immensely, because now all she could picture was a tall, dark and handsome wizard, and it made her ache with longing.

"Oh," the wizard said then, the gaiety on his face diminishing rapidly as he observed her, "Should I not have brought it up?"

"What?" Cassie asked, shaking her head slightly, trying to rid herself of these sudden forlorn feelings. "No, of course not, it's fine."

"You look like I just kicked a puppy," he told her.

"I just miss him. A lot," she admitted, and Romily reached out to touch her arm, looking nearly as sad as she felt.

"What is 'e like?" Romily asked kindly. Cassie smiled, thankful for her unwavering graciousness. Her first instinct was to gush about the man she loved, but she assumed that Alex didn't want to hear about Severus' tall, broad-shouldered frame, his dark eyes, or his luxurious voice. Those attributes she would reserve for when she was alone with Romily.

"He's absolutely brilliant," she started softly. "Severus is the smartest person I've ever met. And he's blunt and hot-headed, and he drives me insane. But he's my best friend in the entire world."

"Wow, someone is smitten," Alex said, smirking. "What does he do?"

"He's the Potions Master at Hogwarts."

"Oh, 'e is starting there this term?" Romily asked. Cassie started to laugh, knowing that she was assuming that he was just starting in his career.

"No," she said, giggling, "He's been teaching there for over ten years." Romily's eyes went wide, and Alex's maniacal grin returned to his face.

"Cassie, you vixen!" he said, nodding in approval. "Getting down and dirty with the teacher!" With alcohol continuing to coarse through her body, Cassie was laughing even harder.

"Not only that," she said between breaths, "He was my Head of House, as well!" She clapped a hand over her mouth, knowing that her guffaws were probably obnoxious, but it only made Romily and Alex start to laugh along with her. It was sublime, to be able to unwind like this, and she was just starting to feel a sense of normalcy. The mood swiftly changed, however, when Vitaly and his sidekicks finally made an appearance.

The instant tension that formed was obvious, and Cassie saw a few people roll their eyes as they noticed who had come through the door. In the conversations that Cassie had shared with her peers, she knew that they had all hoped Vitaly would come to his senses after Miremba had humiliated him by taking away his magic for several hours. But the event had only seemed to make his nastiness fester, and he insulted any of them at any opportunity, as long as Machado wasn't present. The coward, however, had done nothing outside of taunting the other pupils. Since he hadn't resorted to trying to harm any of them, none of them had retaliated forcibly, all though they all wanted to. Nonetheless, it was a mutual understanding among the academy students, that he was a bug that needed squashing.

"You are having a party, and no one invited us?" Vitaly asked loudly. "Where is the cordiality?"

"It is not much of a party any longer," Viggo said, sighing wearily, downing what was remaining in his cup.

"What is the matter, Durmstrang? Has the booze made your tiny dick go limp?" Vitaly jeered, and Cassie visibly grimaced. It took everything in her not to curse him right, especially feeling as loosened up as she did. Even as she watched the two wizards interact, she felt eyes on her. She knew her peers looked to her to step in and put Vitaly in his place, as she hadn't hesitated to do it before. But she wrestled with the fact that she could cross the line only so many times, and it would be completely disrespectful to Machado's forgiving authority.

"Seriously, Vitaly," Diego interjected, and Vitaly whipped around to lock eyes with his new contender. "Who do you think you are? Do you really think you have the upper hand in a situation like this?"

"My father is associate to Russian Minister for Magic," Vitaly said, puffing out his chest. "I have the upper hand _always_."

"We are in Amazonas," Romily piped up suddenly, "Your father 'as no authority 'ere, so stop acting like a jackass!"

Cassie was surprised at her outburst, as she was usually so subdued. The alcohol must have made her feel more brazzen, however, and as Vitaly whirled around to face her, Romily was steadfast.

"You know, froggy, I really only came here looking for some action," Vitaly said then, blatantly looking her body up and down. "So tell me, should I bother with you, or has your pussy been tainted by this yankee?" he asked, nodding his head towards Alex. He started to lunge at Vitaly, but Cassie grabbed onto his arm to hold him back. He turned to look at her in exasperation, and she empathized with him at that moment. But she had also seen Romily pull out her wand, and wanted to give the witch a chance to deal with the vulgar wizard on her own.

In the days she had started to train at Academia de Luta, Cassie had been privileged to see the talents that the others possessed. The second term students especially were highly skilled in dueling, able to manipulate their wands in ways that Cassie had only seen in wizards much older. As individuals, everyone seemed to have their own areas in which they seemed to naturally excel. Miremba had demonstrated her skills in Dim Mak, Bwanbale was particularly advanced at wandless magic, and Diego had such an expansive knowledge of the forest that he was like a walking encyclopedia. Their uniqueness was why Machado never followed a decisive lesson plan, and tweaked it on a day to day basis.

Unfornutaley for Vitaly, Romily was very skilled at casting jinxes. It was something he should have known, had he paid attention to something other than his own ego, as she had demonstrated it numerous times in the arena while they all were training. With a quick movement, she sent a jet of yellow light at him, and muffled grunts started to emit from the boy's head. She had sealed his mouth completely shut, to the point that his lips had disappeared from his face. Laughter filled the hut, and Khristina and Bogdan started to move towards Vitaly, but Romily kept her wand raised.

"Do not 'elp!" she snapped. "Vitaly does not deserve it!"

"You will pay, Beauxbatons," Khristina sneered, and at her aggressive words, Yui stepped forward with her wand out, and Miremba did the same. Soon, all nine students had theirs out, pointed at the contemptible trio. Vitaly looked like he was about to cry.

"We don't care who your father is. He holds no power here," Cassie said then, only loud enough to be heard over the music that continued to play. "And I don't care what school any of you graduated from. This is where we are, where we have chosen to be. This shit stops. _Now._" It was the first time that she ever recalled _wishing _that someone knew her background, because maybe if this dunce knew who _her _father was, he would have feared her from the get-go. The fleeting thought made her feel dirty.

As she looked around the room and at the angered faces of her new friends, she knew that she didn't need Vitaly to feel the terror that came with the knowledge of her family tree. Their show of force certainly seemed intimidating enough.

"Shall I release 'im?" Romily asked Cassie quietly as everyone started to put away their wands. It felt strange, having them look to her to call the shots. She shrugged at the brunette.

"It was your jinx, you decide," she said nonchalantly. The devious look on Romily's face told Cassie without words that Vitaly would have to wait before she would allow him to speak such atrocities again.

* * *

If Machado had found out what happened that night, he kept it to himself. No one was called into his hut to be scolded, and no punishments were handed out. A sort of harmony settled among the twelve pupils as time went on. Vitaly, while not overtly pleasant with any of them, had stopped going out of his way to offend, and even seemed to put effort into stopping glaring at people when he caught himself doing it. Khristina and Bogdan started to spend less time with him, gradually mingling in with the rest of the group during meal times. Cassie was surprised that Bogdan had a witty sense of humor, and Khristina was actually pleasant to be around when she wasn't influenced by Vitaly.

The grueling training schedule continued on, and Cassie discovered that while she was unrivaled in her natural power, there was much to learn in the art of dueling. Machado had started to match her up with the second term students, as she had blown past the first terms quite easily, and now she was the underdog.

"Brute force will only get you so far!" Machado was saying one afternoon when Miremba had defeated her. He had sprouted a makeshift obstacle course in the arena, one that resembled the jungle that surrounded them, and instructed them to face off, but not harm the fake environment around them. That had proven difficult for Cassie. She accidentally set the imposter trees ablaze, and Miremba had snuck up on her and taken her completely by surprise. "What will you do when you are not facing someone in an open area?"

"Start it on fire and die, apparently," she muttered feebly to herself. She was sitting on the ground and rubbing her wrist, which was now quite tender from the fall she had just taken. Miremba came up to her, healing it with an indifferent wave of her wand.

"And if it is not trees?" Machado continued, ignoring her morbid comment, "If it is buildings that are filled with innocent bystanders?"

"I get it," Cassie said, getting to her feet and cracking her neck. She was already exhausted, but she wanted to do it again. These were skills she hadn't even considered needing, and now she felt desperate to perfect them. "Let's go again."

They did. Again. And again. Cassie almost protested the fact that Miremba was the one that continued to go up against her, as she was clearly much more skilled in this scenario, but she kept her mouth shut. There was clearly a method to Machado's madness. Still, at the end of the day, she left the arena feeling rather dejected, and then she still had to make the trek back to camp.

"You did well, Cassie," Miremba said as they started their journey.

"Yeah? It didn't feel like it," Cassie replied quietly.

"If you excelled in everything already, you wouldn't be here," the witch said. "Mastering these areas takes time and practice."

Cassie pondered these words as they walked, and she knew Miremba was right. She was sore and ready for a good night's rest. However, lately, she was having a much harder time getting to sleep, as she had something she was anticipating. She had been at the academy for almost a month now, and in two days, she would be taking a Portkey back to Hogsmeade. She had confirmed her plans with Severus a week ago, and now she found herself randomly smiling like an idiot at the most inappropriate times. She didn't care.

As much as she enjoyed her new friends, being away from him for this long had been like a form of torture. They could barely even communicate through letters, as mail still had to travel across the ocean between continents before owls could safely fly them to their recipients. Her heart was nearly bursting, she was so excited that she was going to be seeing him soon. She just hoped that the next two days would go by quickly.

"Cassie, you look like shit," Alex observed when she entered The Middle for dinner after taking a quick shower. Romily snorted in laughter.

"Thanks," she said dully. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah, Miremba told us that she kicked your ass," he told her, and Cassie shot a less-than-amused look over at where the older witch was sitting. They locked eyes, and Miremba gave her a cheesy smile and a thumbs up.

Dinner was pleasant, and Cassie left with every intention of going straight to bed when she heard Machado's voice call her name from somewhere on the bridges.

"Yes, Martese?" she said, turning to find him making his way towards her.

"A word, Cassie," he said, gesturing for her to follow him, and she obliged, dragging her tired feet towards his hut. She spared a few seconds wondering what it could be about, but she was so exhausted, she couldn't possibly fathom what it was. After entering, he indicated for her to take a seat, and she plopped herself into one of his comfy armchairs. Her body instantly felt relaxed, and she feared she would have a hard time listening to what he was about to say. "I've been contemplating another area of training for you," he started. Cassie huffed a laugh at him.

"As long as we don't start tonight," she joked lightly.

"Before you agreed to come here, Albus told me a great deal about you," he continued, and Cassie groaned. It had been so refreshing not to be under Dumbledore's influence for the past few weeks. Now Machado was reminding her that it was never really gone. "One of the things that interested me the most was the potential for destruction that rears its head when you lose your temper."

"I wouldn't call it interesting," Cassie replied. "I have to work really hard not to let it get out of control."

"When is the last time that has happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That I've lost control and let it demolish my surroundings?"

"Yes."

Cassie blinked, having to think for a few moments. "Never. I guess the worst thing that's happened is I accidentally imploded one of my aunt and uncle's guest houses. They just built a new one."

"But no one has been hurt by it?"

"No," she said, feeling quite grateful for that fact.

Machado's expression was thoughtful as he watched her. "So you've never seen it's _true _potential, have you?"

"It's not potential, Martese!" she said, getting exasperated.

"That's what you have been taught," he said. "But what I would like to do, if you are willing, is teach you to turn this power into something tangible, something you can _control!" _He sounded excited about it, like a naive child, and Cassie was feeling defensive.

"Earlier today, you were berating my use of 'brute force'," she said, "And now you want me to be able to call it forward? That doesn't make sense to me."

"I was not berating you, child. Your abilities are astounding. I only wish for you to master different areas, so that you are prepared for multiple scenarios. If you can control this - "

"Whatever _this _is," Cassie interrupted him, "Because no one else seems to know! What if I _can _release it, and then it's out of control? Like an Obscurus?"

"You would practice in a controlled environment," Machado said calmly. "Under my supervision, only. If you are agreeable, of course." Cassie was shaking her head, fear gripping her now.

"May I have time to consider it?" she asked quietly after a few moments.

"Yes, Cassie," Machado said. "In fact, use your time at home to think about what I have said."

Cassie left the hut feeling confused and slightly irritated. Now, her happy time with Severus was going to be ruined by worries about this decision, whether or not it was going to influence her ability to defeat her enemies in the future or be a huge mistake. But then she remembered that she still constantly had Sauda Sombria on her mind, and she realized that no matter what, this visit was never going to be free from the realities of the real world. As she entered her bungalow, she eyed the still never-opened picture album on her desk, and her stomach did somersaults when she thought about the fact that she would be seeing Severus in person soon. At the very least, she still had that to look forward to, and that was enough to lull her into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	29. The Three Broomsticks

Watching the sunrise while sitting on the bank of the Amazon River was a breathtaking sight. The surface of the water reflected various shades of gold and peach, and the green vegetation that surrounded the area was lush and teeming with life. The rainforest constantly reminded anyone who visited that they were never alone, with the cries of the creatures that called it home playing a perpetual song of chirps and buzzes.

Cassie inhaled deeply, feeling uncharacteristically at peace that morning as she tried to fathom the gloriousness that surrounded her. It had taken weeks since arriving in South America to begin to appreciate the power that surrounded her, instead of resenting the fact that she was having to rough it in the humid, unpredictable forest. Now, she barely missed the comforts of a large stone castle with four-poster beds and a great hall to eat her meals in. The idea of spending so much time in confined spaces like the home on Spinner's End seemed like it would be suffocating now, that she might feel like an animal in a cage, ready to claw her way out if she didn't get out in nature daily.

What she did miss, was the wizard that had she shared those shabby brick walls with. It would never matter how magnificent the scenery around her was, or how busy she stayed with her academy training. Severus was never far from her heart, and even now as she watched a group of caiman enter the still water to begin a morning hunt, her heart nearly burst with emotion. Today was the day she would be going back to see him, and although outwardly she seemed calm to her two companions, internally she could hardly contain her excitement.

Diego and Alex were seated on either side of her, both of them watching daybreak with her in awed silence. It was an opportunity not afforded to the academy students very often, but Machado had given them the day off. Like Cassie, many of them were going to be taking Portkeys home that morning, and the ones that weren't were free to do as they pleased.

"Well," Alex said finally when the sun was shining high in the sky and they were basking in its warmth, "Shall we get on with it?"

They had Apparated to this area with a purpose in the mind, and that was to find the _ficus correpo, _or coiling tree. Diego, having graduated from Castelobruxo and therefore boasting an extensive familiarity with the plants of the Amazon, had told Cassie that the tree's bark was the active ingredient in the only potion known to reverse the side effects of advanced joint degeneration in elder witches and wizards. She wanted to bring some of it back to the Potions Master, as she knew it was likely he had never brewed the elixir before since the elusive bark was so hard to come by in Europe. Diego had readily agreed to help her track some down, and Alex had wanted to tag along.

As they climbed their way up the bank and started to search for the specific tree, a chorus of screeches erupted around them. Clabberts had been alerted by their presence, and the pustules on their foreheads started to glow red as they cried out in alarm.

"Better move quickly," Diego warned them, "If they stay this loud, the curupira will find us."

"Nothing we haven't dealt with before," Cassie pointed out as she pushed a rather thick vine out of her way. It would have been so much easier to use her wand to slash at the obstructing flora around her, but her time spent in the forest had taught her to give it more respect than that. She continued to scan the forest around them for the telltale plant that grew around the trunks of other trees.

"True, but I'd prefer to not have to fend off little dwarves shooting poisonous darts at us," Diego muttered. "The morning has been so peaceful so far."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Alex goaded with a broad smile. "We could always use more training!"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Does throwing up shield charms and pissing off the rainforest guardians _really_ count as training, Alex?" He laughed in response, and they continued their search, simultaneously trying to move out of the area so the clabberts would quiet down. After several minutes, their shrieking faded into the distance, and Cassie hoped that they could do without a confrontation with the curupira. The last time a horde of them had come after the students, Khristina and Yui had been poisoned by their darts. During a midnight run, they had accidentally stumbled across a group of mooncalves during their mating ritual, and it had been a swift lesson on the guardian's fierce determination to protect magical creatures from humans. As with every situation that went awry, Machado treated the emergency as another teaching moment and made the pupils gather and brew the antidote that would save Khristina and Yui. It wasn't something that Cassie wanted to repeat anytime soon.

_"Arbolente!"_ Cassie followed Diego's exclamation, and she found him standing in front of a large trunk that had a much smaller, serpent-like branch coiled around it. He had already pulled out his wand and was using it to gently remove rectangular chunks of bark from the plant, placing them into the burlap bag that was slung around his shoulders.

"Wonderful," she praised, and Alex came up to them.

"All for your loverboy," he mused with a wink.

"He's no boy," Cassie reminded him, and he smirked. "And I didn't force you to come with. You invited yourself, remember?"

"Sorry, I mean your lover-_man,_" he said then. "Just make sure you give me and Diego credit, will you? I don't want you hogging all the glory!"

Cassie snorted. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to impress him, Alex."

"Well yeah," he retorted, "I want him to like me when I come for a visit. He sounds like a tough nut to crack, from what you've told me. You _are _going to invite me and Romily to come home with you some time, aren't you?"

Cassie felt put on the spot. Now that she was thinking about it, bringing her two closest friends from Academia de Luta home was a lovely notion, but it had never crossed her mind until this very moment. In fact, on her first trip back, she had every intention of only seeing Severus for the duration of the visit. Her other friends and loved ones would have to wait for another time, as she couldn't stand the thought of spending time with anyone other than him in the next couple of days.

"At some point," she said lightly, "But not today! I don't think he'd be very thrilled to see you."

"Ah, Cass," Alex said, "you don't seem to realize, _everyone _is always thrilled to see me!"

She snorted again. "You really don't have any idea what he's like, then."

"I have collected enough to brew three batches," Diego interjected. "I do not wish to remove any more from this tree. Would you like to search for another?"

"No, that's plenty, Diego. Thank you," Cassie said. She knew it must be nearing the time when the Portkesys would be activated, and she didn't want any unforeseen circumstances to delay her trip to Hogsmeade. "Let's head back."

They Apparated back to camp, where it was downpouring. Cassie could have easily used a charm to block the raindrops from pelting her, but she had become so accustomed to being drenched that she almost welcomed it, as it gave her temporary respite from the humid air. She pressed the crescent-shaped spot on the bark and was transported up to the bridges, Diego and Alex following close behind. They were heading towards The Middle, but something caught Cassie's eye, making her stop short. A large snake was draped lazily around a branch near the door, and it was looking right at her.

"Why does that thing keep coming around?" Alex shuddered, but it wasn't from being wet. He had made it known that he had a fear of serpents, and this one had made an appearance around their huts numerous times in the last few weeks.

"Maybe it's a different one," Cassie said, but she knew that wasn't true. This was the same boa that she had first seen outside the arena, the one she had nearly spoken to. Somehow, it had found their commune.

"It has found a viable source of food up here," Diego said nonchalantly, pushing past Cassie and Alex to enter the large hut. Clearly, ophidiophobia was not an issue for him.

"After you," Alex said to Cassie faintly, and she raised an eyebrow at him. He was soaked by now but seemed rooted to where he stood as he eyed the boa warily.

"It's not going to hurt you," she told him.

"How do you know?"

She wanted to just ask the boa right then and there if it was intending to bite them, but once again, she decided against revealing her ability. "Look at it, Alex. It's relaxed," she said, and pushed him to encourage him to go inside. He took a few tentative steps forward, his eyes glued to the reptile the entire time, and then sprinted across the threshold. Cassie was alone with the creature now, water dripping down her face as she studied it.

_"Hello,"_ she said finally, inhaling deeply as the boa's eyes stared into hers intently.

_"Human notices me." _Its tongue flicked in and out of its mouth as it watched her.

_"I have noticed you many times. You are very beautiful,"_ Cassie replied. She heard footsteps and saw that Romily and Miremba were approaching. She entered the shack then, hoping that neither of them had noticed her hissing at the large snake. Nothing seemed amiss, however, and Romily immediately found Alex and sat down next to him.

"Cassie, you are returning home today?" Miremba asked as she used her wand to dry herself off.

"Yes," Cassie replied. "You're going to be going back to Entebbe for a visit, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Did you go home a lot last term?"

"I did," Miremba said, shaking her head to rid her thick hair of the water. "Many times."

"Did you ever go home and..." Cassie started, letting her voice trail off momentarily.

"Not want to come back here?" Miremba finished for her.

"Yes."

"The first visit is the hardest," the older witch said. "Just remember why you came in the first place. It's either that or never go home."

"I can't possibly do that," Cassie said softly.

"You are strong," Miremba reminded her. "Never forget."

Cassie made a mental note to keep Miremba's words in the back of her mind when she would have to force herself to come back at the end of the weekend. As excited as she was to go to Scotland, she was already dreading having to rip herself away. Even though it had been nearly a month since had left Spinner's End to come to Amazonas, the feelings were still raw. She wasn't sure if she could go through them again. She had decided that staying in Hogsmeade for her first trip would be easier than going back home to Cokeworth, or she would never want to leave the familiar homestead.

Whether she was ready or not, the time to go to Hogsmeade was upon her. The students that would be taking Portkeys gathered on the forest floor below their camp. One by one, Machado presented them with the objects that would be taking them there, along with the enchanted pieces that would bring them back to Brazil. He wished them safe journeys and joyful visits, and soon, Cassie was being tugged by her naval and shifted to an entirely different continent.

Cassie appeared in front of the Three Broomsticks, and she instantly shivered. It was raining here too, but it was significantly colder in the United Kingdom. She had acclimated to the warmer climate of the rainforest, something she hadn't even thought of until now. Wearing cropped cargo pants and a grey tank top under a short-sleeved cardigan, her outfit wasn't well suited for this side of the Atlantic.

She glanced around her cautiously, making sure that no one around her was paying close attention. There was no reason to think that there would be an angry mob or an ambush, but the attack from last October was never far from her mind when she was out in this wizarding community. For all she knew, the public perception of her was just as hostile as ever, even with her spending time in another country. All it would take was one ill-worded article in the _Daily Prophet, _or some rumors floating around the Ministry, and it would harm any progress her reputation had made.

No one seemed to be paying her any notice, and she entered the pub without incident. The cheery bells sounded when she stepped through the door, signaling her arrival to Madam Rosmerta. The pretty landlady looked surprised when her gaze turned towards Cassie, but she smiled nonetheless. The two witches had always shared a sociable relationship, something that Cassie greatly appreciated.

"Cassiopeia Black," Madam Rosmerta said, her hands going to her hips as Cassie made her way to an empty barstool. "I thought you were oceans away! The rumors must have been wrong."

"The rumors were very much correct." Cassie pulled her bag from over her shoulder and let it drop to the floor. "I'm only back for a few days."

"Oh? What brings you back to my quaint little inn, of all places?" Rosmerta asked, pouring Cassie a glass of red wine and handing it to her. She must have sensed that the younger witch could use a bit of loosening up.

"I'm staying here with someone," she replied, taking a sip. "I'd love to go up to the room to wait if that would be alright."

Rosmerta raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Whose name is the reservation under, Miss Black? I don't recall having one under yours."

"Severus Snape."

The barmaid looked positively inquisitive now. "I see. I was wondering why he booked a room for two nights when he's never done anything of the sort before." Cassie could tell she was itching for more information, but there was no way she was giving it to her. As pleasant as Madam Rosmerta was, she also loved to gossip. It wouldn't be long before the entire village of Hogsmeade knew that the Head of Slytherin House was romantically involved with the Dark Lord's daughter, and that was if the news hadn't already somehow spread through students talking about it at Hogwarts.

Rosmerta showed her to the room, and Cassie was left alone to wait for Severus to finish his day of instructing Potions. Even with the jump in time zones, it was still only early afternoon, so she had several hours to herself. It was excruciating. Their reunion seemed so close, and yet as the seconds ticked by, they seemed to stand still. She found herself lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, unable to concentrate on the books she had brought along. She was too excited to sleep, even though her overworked body might benefit greatly from a nap, and the idea of strolling through a village with residents that feared her didn't seem appealing at all.

Finally, she heard the doorknob twisting. She stood up abruptly and crossed to the door and threw it open. There stood Severus, his tall, dark form taking up the entire doorway, and for a moment Cassie didn't know if he was real or not. Merely seeing him was everything she had yearned for when she had been away, and she couldn't trust that this could truly be him, finally, in the flesh.

"Hi," she breathed, her tentative smile displaying her distrust of her own senses. His black eyes were wide as he looked at her, seeming just as astonished to see her as she was to see him.

"Cassie," he uttered lowly. It was the only word he was able to muster at the moment, and Cassie took a few steps back, letting him come into the room. The bag he was carrying fell to the floor, forgotten, and then his arms were around her, pulling her into an embrace. He buried his face into her shoulder, and she could feel his entire body shake as he wrapped his limbs around her even tighter. "God, I missed you!"

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she heard him say those words, and she nuzzled her face into his chest as she squeezed him back. "I missed you too, Sev, so much."

The next few minutes were filled with sweet murmurings and kisses, and it wasn't until they were making uncoordinated steps towards the bed while still clinging to each other that Severus remembered to shut the door with his wand. Their touches were frenzied, both desperate to feel the other's skin after being apart for so long, and in a hurry to be rid of his clothing, Severus was already making quick work of the many buttons on his frock coat with nimble fingers. Apparently, he thought he would be quicker at undoing them than Cassie would. "Undress." The guttural command was the sweetest note to her ears, and she swiftly pulled her shirt over her head, wasting no time to reach behind her to undo the clasp of her bra next.

She was about to unbutton her pants so she could be rid of those as well when he bombarded her without warning. He had only gotten as far as stripping down to his white dress shirt but had been distracted by her exposed breasts, energetically shoving her down onto the mattress and palming the soft flesh with his calloused hands. Had she been in a clearer state of mind, she might have found his rashness amusing, but her lust rivaled his.

As he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making her moan, she renewed her efforts to get her knickers off. It was difficult, as Severus continued to divert her attention, his lips sealing around her other nipple, sucking it deep into his mouth. Her hands, which had been working at pushing her pants down, instinctively buried themselves in his raven hair as she relished his attention on the sensitive area. His tongue expertly flicked over the sensitive bud, and she arched her back in euphoria.

His free hand started to lazily trail down her stomach, and when it met a fabric obstacle the lower he went. He relinquished his hold on her breast with a soft pop, lifting his head slightly to glower down at her. "I told you to disrobe," he growled in annoyance. "I didn't tell you to stop."

"I was working on it," she panted, "You're making it rather difficult!" He promptly began taking over her abandoned task, hooking the top of her knickers with his fingers and yanking them down without ceremony. Cassie took the opportunity to arch her neck and latch onto his earlobe with her teeth, giving it a sharp nibble, and he let out a low hiss.

"I'm not the one being difficult, girl," he retorted. "Raise your hips." She obeyed without question, and in one swift movement, he pulled down her panties as well. She kicked the garments off, fully exposed before him, and she started to tug at his remaining clothing. He might have been eager to get her completely naked, but she wanted an even playing field, having missed their intimacy just as much as he did.

As soon as his entire outfit lay forgotten on the floor with hers, she reached out for his throbbing shaft, feeling it twitch with need in her petite hand. As she gave it a few firm strokes, Severus lowered his face to her neck, biting into the soft flesh where her neck and shoulder joined. Further foreplay was not on the menu for this session, and neither of them was about to protest. Cassie guided his swollen head to her slit, letting him feel how wet she already was, and then he thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt in one fluid motion. The husky moan that escaped his throat was enough to drive her to the edge by itself, and as he started to move inside her, she was crying out his name. It seemed like it had been a lifetime since she had been filled with him like this, and emotion poured out of her as they moved together. When she began to shudder underneath him, he planted kisses all over her face and neck, soon joining her in his climax.

"I love you," Cassie told him softly as he laid on top of her, still planting tender kisses on her cheeks and jawbone.

"I love you," he echoed, and he moved to wrap his arms underneath her torso to pull her close. She didn't notice that she winced until he reacted, and he was suddenly looking down at her in concern. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." She shifted a bit, which only put more pressure on her sore areas. His thin lips pressed into a disapproving a line as he searched her face, and he quickly laid next to her on the bed.

"Turn over," he commanded her quietly.

"Severus, I'm fine," she insisted, but he was having none of it. His expression was stern so she obeyed him then, knowing that was the only way to avoid an argument.

"Cassie," he said, his voice nearly a whisper. "What happened?" His fingers lightly traced the ugly, yellowing bruises over her flank.

"Just an ill-timed curse that went wrong."

"What?" he hissed, clearly taken aback.

"During dueling practice," she continued nonchalantly. Bwanbale had meant to send an ear-shriveling curse at her but had gotten the hand movements very wrong, instead inflicting internal bleeding upon her. It had happened nearly two weeks ago, and so many lessons had taken place since then that she had nearly forgotten about it.

"Your instructor allows you to curse one another to this degree?"

"It wasn't meant to land the way it did," She shuddered as the tips of his fingers danced along the edges of the contusions. "But if that happens, we use it as an opportunity to practice healing."

"Obviously, the idiot who tried to mend your wounds did a piss-poor job!"

"He's getting better," she said. Unable to hide his displeasure, the look on his face soured. "Severus, come on. Please don't worry about it."

"It's unacceptable, Cassie!"

"How?" she asked quietly, refusing to match his mounting hysteria. "It's how Machado runs his program. Did you think I'd be in some impenetrable bubble, out of harm's way? I would learn nothing from that."

He sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am not so naive, Cassie. But having you intentionally injure one another so that you can practice tending to the wounds - "

"It _wasn't_ intentional," she insisted, her voice remaining even. She placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Severus, I know you feel protective of me. I'm so appreciative of that. But I'd feel a lot better knowing you weren't worrying about me all the time."

"How can I not when we are unable to communicate regularly, Cassie?" he countered lowly. "You could be dead, and I would receive word weeks later!"

"I know," she replied. "It's just as hard on me."

A few silent moments passed before he said, "The dark witch. Has there been any activity near you?"

"No." Cassie knew that it would be impossible to avoid the topic completely, but she had foolishly hoped that they could avoid speaking of Sombria on the first day, at least. She debated not telling Severus everything she had learned about her, knowing it would only burden him more. But keeping secrets, especially ones of that nature, reminded her of what Dumbledore had done to her, over and over. So carefully choosing her words, she told the Head of Slytherin what she knew.

His mood was hard to read as he contemplated her words. Silence followed for several minutes, and when he finally looked at her, his black eyes were filled with despair. She nearly lost herself in them.

"I can't convince you not to go back." Not a question, but a statement.

"You can't," she said softly.

"Promise me one thing," he said then. She waited silently for his proposition, as she wasn't going to tell him, 'Anything.' It would be a lie. "Promise me you won't do anything irrational, Cassie." At least he wasn't demanding that she not go after her. She could never promise him that.

"I'll try," she said.

Their shared demeanor was somber for the next few hours, but it slowly shifted as the couple spent time together. They stayed in bed, a tangle of limbs as they talked and caressed and cuddled. Cassie, with her head on Severus' chest, spoke of her peers and their various backgrounds, and he even chuckled when she recounted slamming Vitaly into the wall her first night there.

"Do any of them know who your parents are?" he asked her, entwining his long fingers with hers and slowly planting kisses on her knuckles. Even that subdued show of affection was sending delicious tingles throughout her body, and she sighed in contentment.

"Just Machado."

"Are you enjoying your newfound anonymity?" He dragged his lips across the back of her hand, and she watched him intently through heavily lidded eyes. Oh, what this man did to her.

"Yes," she admitted. "Very much so." His hot mouth was languidly trailing up her arm now, the thoughts effectively being driven from her brain, when an amusing one came hurtling forward. "Do the other professors at Hogwarts know?"

"Know what, my dear?"

"About us."

The tone in his black eyes instantly changed from sensual to perturbed. "Unfortunately. I'm having to field questions about my private life daily." Cassie giggled at him, making his dark features sour even further.

"How did they find out? Dumbledore?"

He snorted. "It was your precious Weasley twins. I'm sure the majority of the passengers on the Hogwarts Express knew before they reached the station at Hogsmeade."

"Of course. I should have known," she replied, amused. Now on the topic, he told her of Harry and Ron's adventure with the Ford Anglia, and how Arthur was now facing an inquiry at work. Cassie's jubilant mood was quickly extinguished. Her mind was filled with unpleasant thoughts of Fudge and Lucius, and Severus seemed to regret bringing it up. Unable to pull her from her negative thoughts, Severus got dressed only to venture down to the pub to purchase a bit of dinner for them, along with two bottles of wine. When he came back to the room, Cassie had already climbed into the tub.

"Alcohol," she mused when she saw him, sinking deeper into the warm water. "Good choice!" She had forgotten how much she missed soaking in hot water until she had gotten in just now. Her camp in the middle of the Amazon boasted only quick showers.

Severus promptly began to strip, something that Cassie was rather appreciative of, but she hid her enjoyment of watching him expose his pale skin and wiry limbs to her. Instead, she teased, "Don't assume that I'm going to share this bath with you, Sev. I've waited nearly a month for this luxury."

"I'm not asking," he purred in reply, motioning for her to scoot forward. She made a mock noise of irritation but readily obliged, and he carefully climbed in behind her, letting out a sigh of contentment when he lowered himself into the soothing water. With his legs nestled on either side of her, he pulled her back into his chest, attentive to not irritate her healing flank. His thoughtful behavior made her as appreciative of him as ever, as she was so used to pain by now that she barely gave any consideration to bumping her injuries anymore.

He reached for one of the bottles of wine that was waiting near the tub, taking a deep drink. As soon as he was done, he handed the bottle to her, and she mirrored his action. "Mmm," she said in approval. "What a marvelous idea, Sev. I might never leave." She meant it lightheartedly, because who would want to leave a sultry dip combined with booze and being in the arms of their lover? But he was much more pensive.

"I wish that were possible," he murmured in her ear, his velvety voice sending shivers through her despite the temperature of the water. She set the wine bottle on the edge of the tub and turned around in his arms to face him, her breasts pressing into his firm chest as she nuzzled her face into his neck. Not knowing what to say to make him feel better just then, she pressed her lips against his neck, his jaw, his face.

The bathwater became tepid, and only when the first bottle of wine was finished, did they dry off and make their way back to the bed. Nibbling on steak and kidney pie, they worked on the second bottle of booze, and Cassie was entertained by Severus' indecorous tales of the idiotic new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She couldn't help but laugh even though he looked thoroughly annoyed when speaking of the infamous Gilderoy Lockhart. It made her wonder how much more easily he lost his temper, now that she wasn't there to offer him respite from his daily routine. Suddenly, the idea of Lockhart getting under his skin wasn't quite as whimsical.

They stayed up late into the night, being weeks apart driving their desire to constantly be groping and embracing. Cassie almost dozed off after coming down from a particularly earth-shattering climax, but she startled herself awake, wondering if he was still there, and reached out for him.

"I'm here, silly girl," Severus whispered into her ear, pulling her close to him.

The morning came quickly, and even though they were exhausted, they spent much of their time rolling around in bed. Feeling particularly feisty when Severus pinned Cassie's wrists above her head and started to kiss down her neck, she managed to grip her thighs around his and flip the both of them over, grappling on top of him much more quickly than she'd ever been able to in the past. As she straddled him and pinned his arms against the bed, she looked down at him with smug satisfaction on her face. He huffed a laugh at her.

"That was rather tenacious of you," he told her, and she let out a low hum.

"I'm a lot stronger than I used to be," she said, winking at him playfully.

"You've made that perfectly clear." A low groan rose from his throat when she started to grind against him, his erection rubbing against her enticingly. "I'm yours to command, my dear." He stuck to his word, doing as she asked as she moved to straddle his face, although he needed little direction to make her tense, and then scream her release. Thank Merlin for silencing charms, or Madam Rosmerta would have much more to gossip about.

Later in the afternoon, Severus had a rather peculiar suggestion. "Transfigure a set of your robes into a Muggle dress."

Cassie, who was once again in the tub, eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I'm taking you to dinner. I thought we'd go somewhere where we wouldn't be gawked at. Unless of course, you'd rather just order bangers and mash downstairs," he deadpanned.

"No, that sounds like a lovely idea," she said, biting the corner of her bottom lip. It was a sweet notion, as the two of them rarely made the effort of going somewhere public, even when they had been living together in Cokeworth. It would be a welcome change of pace. She finished her bath quite hastily and pulled her robes out of her bag. With a quick wave of her wand, she transfigured them into a black cocktail dress with a plunging neckline.

"Will this work?" she said, holding it up for him. She whistled to get his attention, as his eyes were trained on her naked body instead.

"Beautiful," he purred. He produced an outfit of black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a black button-down vest. As soon as he put the ensemble on, she wanted to rip it off of him. As she stared at him, slack-jawed, he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Me likey," she said, pretending to wipe the drool from her mouth.

"Behave yourself," he drawled, rolling the white sleeves to his elbows, "Or I'll have to punish you later."

"Promise?"

A knowing smirk crossed his lips before he could catch himself. "That's my girl."

They Apparated to London, and he led her to a romantic restaurant called Clos Maggiore. They were seated near a crackling fireplace, the room lit softly with candles, and classical music drifted to their ears.

"Sev," Cassie said softly, reaching across the table to grasp his hand. "This is amazing. How did you find this place?"

He cleared his throat, looking slightly uncomfortable at her question. "I may have asked Ted Tonks if he had any suggestions."

At his confession, Cassie snorted into the glass of water she had been sipping. Not very ladylike. The waiter, who had been dropping off menus, looked down his nose at her, but she didn't care. At least she was a nobody here.

The food was delectable, and Cassie was sure that they were not elegant enough to be eating in such a fancy establishment. As she downed more wine, she giggled a bit too loudly during their conversation, likely disturbing some of the other tables. When they were starting in on dessert, Cassie kicked off her stiletto and started to slowly inch her way up her lover's leg under the table. He nearly spat out his mouthful of fruit sorbet when her foot started to caress his crotch. He signaled for the check soon after that.

As they left the restaurant and entered the streets of London once again, Severus could barely keep his elegant hands to himself. Her dress left a lot of skin exposed, and he was rubbing every inch of her that he could even as they Apparated back to Hogsmeade. He kissed her fervently just outside of the Three Broomsticks, and they stumbled their way inside. Cassie was confused at first when she heard a growl of irritation sound from Severus' chest, and she followed his eyes to the table he was now staring at.

Sitting together, a few of them looking intoxicated, sat some members of the Hogwarts staff. As soon as Cassie and Severus had entered the pub, a few of them had taken notice. Professor McGonagall was waving at them, and Hagrid stood up so quickly that he knocked his chair to the ground, yelling, "Cass! 'S good ter see ya!" A wizard that Cassie hadn't seen before, with wavy blonde hair and a dazzling, unnaturally white smile was also with them, but it didn't take more than a few seconds for her to realize who he was. Now, the Head of Slytherin's glare was reserved only for this man.

The wine flowing her system, the entire debacle made Cassie start to belly laugh, despite her lover's obvious exasperation. The unexpected turn of events would make for an entertaining night, indeed.


	30. Manaus

Severus didn't have the chance to protest the situation. McGonagall and Cassie were already crossing the room towards one another, and the Head of Gryffindor House pulled her former student into her arms for a hug. "Darling girl," McGonagall said warmly, patting Cassie's curled hair, "How wonderful it is to see you!"

"You too, Professor," Cassie said, and the older witch pulled away, holding the girl at arm's length as she examined her.

"You have graduated and have moved on to bigger things. Please call me Minerva," she insisted. Cassie was about to protest when Hagrid suddenly pulled her into the air for a rib-crushing embrace.

"When I heard you an' Professor Snape got together," he was saying as he squeezed the air out of her lungs, sniffling a little, "Well, I was so happy, I jus' had ter throw him a little celebration!" He put her back on the floor, and Cassie had to take a few deep breaths to make sure oxygen was still perfusing to her brain. But the half-giant's statement caught her attention, and she looked to Severus for confirmation. He was standing at the head of the table with his arms crossed, still looking disgruntled.

"He made cupcakes," he said dully, and Hagrid beamed.

"And there were streamers!" McGonagall added merrily. Severus let out a heavy sigh.

Much to Severus' dismay, the two of them joined the table of Hogwarts staff for drinks. Cassie sat with McGonagall to her left and Severus to her right, and she was pleased with the seating arrangement. The Potions Master, while aggravated that their romantic evening had been interrupted by this sudden turn of events, seemed even more exasperated by the fact that Lockhart was now seated directly across from him. His lips were curled into a menacing sneer as the blond wizard droned on about his increase in book sales since starting his post at Hogwarts. Cassie was dumbfounded that the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was either completely oblivious to Severus' wrath or didn't care. Most people would either clam up if he looked at them like that or excuse themselves, but this wizard just kept on like they were the best of friends. Cassie placed a hand on his knee in an attempt to ease the tension, but all it got her was a stabbing glare.

"Severus, would you like another drink?" Cassie asked him sweetly, but the look she gave him was steely, silently telling him to behave.

"Perhaps we should retire to the room soon," he replied lowly. "It's been a long day."

"Oh, Severus! You can spare a few minutes for your friends!" Lockhart said merrily, ending his exclamation with a hearty chuckle. "You've had her to yourself all day!"

If looks could kill, Lockhart would be dead five times over. "Yes, and I haven't been with her _at all _in a month," he seethed. Lockhart shrugged, taking a drink from his butterbeer.

"Well, I think we can all agree that any extensive amount of time spent with you, my stodgy Potions Master, needs to be interlaced with some brilliant rays of sunshine like me, or she'll be running for the hills!" Lockhart said, flashing his white teeth at them. He stood then, which was a blessing. Cassie was sure that Severus would have strangled him with his bare hands if he had stayed at the table. He went to the bar to order another round of drinks.

"Oh my god," Cassie said, barking out a laugh. "He really _is_ an idiot, isn't he?" McGonagall snorted into her glass, a small amount of foam spraying onto the surrounding table. Madam Hooch clapped a hand over her mouth, but her laughter was quite audible nonetheless.

"That's the consensus," Severus replied dryly. His black eyes were still fixed on the DADA professor, who was leaning casually against the bar as he chatted with a rather disinterested-looking Madam Rosmerta. Apparently, she had gotten over his shallow charms long ago.

"Hey," Cassie said, squeezing Severus' face and leaning into him closely. Had she been sober, she might have cared that he would feel uncomfortable displaying this level of affection in front of his colleagues. "_I _don't think you're stodgy."

"Hallelujah." His response dripped with sarcasm, and he hastily peeled her hand from his face and pushed it back down to her lap.

"Severus, be nice to her," McGonagall scolded him jovially, "Before she realizes what an arse you are and goes looking for a _brilliant ray of sunshine!_" The table erupted in laughter.

"Would you rather we snogged in front of all of you?" he replied coolly.

"As long as you seem happy, Severus, I don't care," the Deputy Headmistress told him, giving Cassie a wink. She wondered how many drinks the older witch had downed at this point. Lockhart returned to the table with more drinks, and Cassie wondered how on earth the professors were going to get Hagrid back to the school grounds if they kept going at this rate. He was already wavering in his seat, his cheeks flushed and his eyes unfocused as he looked around the pub.

"So, Cassie," Lockhart said, handing her a firewhiskey as he sat back down. She hid her grimace as she caught his eyes momentarily flitting down to her cleavage. Severus must have noticed, as his wand was pointed at her shoulders within a few seconds, a large black shawl being produced from thin air and wrapping around her. Lockhart cleared his throat and kept talking. "You must have a lot of interesting stories to share, being in South America."

"Not particularly," she told him. "I spend a lot of my time in the same place with the same people."

He nodded like what she said was enthralling, his golden waves bouncing. "And if I may ask, where exactly do you spend most of your time?"

"I can't say," Cassie said. "Our training area is only known to our master and the students."

"But you must have had harrowing encounters with magical creatures and the like," Lockhart said, sounding insistent. "Have you fought any hags, or ghouls, or demons? I'm sure there are things there most of us have never heard of!"

"On the market for a new book idea, Lockhart?" Severus cut in.

"Precisely," the new professor said, winking at the Head of Slytherin. Cassie's nostrils were flaring as she stifled her laughter.

"Then go to South America," Severus suggested, a hint of eagerness in his baritone voice. "I'm sure something nasty will find you."

"Ah, a lovely idea, Severus, but who would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to the youngsters? My adventures will have to wait until the summer holiday," Lockhart replied. "I'll trust that Cassie will keep me informed if anything of interest comes her way."

She wanted to say, _No chance in hell_, but she was still on the verge of bursting into a fit of laughter. All she managed to squeak out was, "Maybe!" before she downed the rest of her drink.

It was getting later into the night, and Severus and Cassie announced that they would be retiring to their room. While Cassie went through a round of hugs and goodbyes, Severus stood off to the side. As soon as the Hogwarts professors started to make their way out of the pub, Severus offered his arm so he could help her up the stairs.

"I'm not _that _tipsy," she stated, just as she stumbled a bit in her stilettos. As they started to ascend slowly, he looked at her with concern.

"Did Hagrid hurt your bruises when he hugged you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Cassie said. He frowned at her. "Severus, I'm _fine._ But it's cute when you're worried about me."

"My motives aren't entirely altruistic." They reached the landing, and Cassie caught the sultry look in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, Sev," she said, stretching her arms above her head and feigning a yawn. "It's getting pretty late, and I'm sure you're very tired - "

He pushed her against the door of their room, one hand on her face as he kissed her roughly, the other fidgeting with the doorknob. When he managed to twist it open, the two of them stumbled forward, nearly losing their balance. Somehow, they managed to stay upright, but only long enough to make it to the bed. Cassie closed the door and locked it with a flick of her wrist, as Severus pushed her dress up over her hips.

"You look amazing, my dear," he murmured, his voice smooth like rich chocolate as it reached her ears. "I wanted to take this bloody thing off you all night." As he slowly pushed up the black fabric to reveal her porcelain stomach, he planted soft kisses there. She entwined her fingers in his hair, gently massaging his scalp as he inched upwards, continuing to move the dress up. His movements were deliberate and loving, his dark eyes watching her for every little reaction as he worshipped her. With every intimate session, they became more in tune with each other. It allowed him to play her like an instrument, like a masterful musician plucking just the right strings to bring forth the most exquisite harmonies.

He did not require such intricacies in return. All he needed from her was passion and her attention, and his heart would burst with devotion. As he continued to inch across her body, he would search her eyes, finding that they were locked on his, and he was fulfilled. Every time she would gasp his name, he knew his soul was on the verge of being healed after a lifetime of torment.

"Severus?" she asked softly after they were done. The room was dark, the candles having had burned down long ago. She was draped across him, her face pressed into his pale chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"Hmm."

"You'll wait for me, won't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"This long-distance thing," she elaborated, lightly dragging her finger down his arm as she spoke. "Are you willing to keep doing it for me?"

"How can you even ask me that, you silly thing?" he responded, kissing the top of her head.

"A month is a long time," she said quietly. "It was agony for me."

"We don't have any other choice if you're to keep attending your training and I'm to keep my post at Hogwarts."

"I just don't like the idea of you being unhappy while I'm away," Cassie told him.

"I can either be unhappy between our visits or be unhappy all the time," he told her bluntly.

"You can find someone else."

"There is no one else, Cassie. There never will be. Is there someone else for _you?_"

"Not in a million years."

He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards his, searching her eyes. "There's not some teenage dueling wunderkind that you could see yourself content with?" His question was lighthearted. She knew he was assured of her adoration for him, that he had no reason to worry. It made her love him even more.

"Those little boys couldn't hold a candle to you, Severus Snape." He kissed her deeply then. The conversation was closed, their fates sealed. They might be miserable without each other, but at least it was temporary, she reminded herself as she drifted off to sleep.

The morning came with a sense of foreboding. They were both very aware that Cassie would be leaving that evening, and Severus would have to return to Hogwarts. They moved slowly, trying to savor their time as they bathed together and got breakfast from the pub. There was no other reason to leave the room, so they didn't. Severus had brought a stack of papers along to grade, knowing that they were going to spend every last minute together that they could. Cassie sat cross-legged on the bed as he started in on them, pretending to read a book, but there was a topic she knew she had to bring up. She was debating when and how when he spoke first.

"What is it, Cassie?" he asked her, not even looking up from what he was doing at the small desk. Had he sensed her unease, or her staring at him?

She sighed wearily. "We have to talk about something, Sev."

"We didn't cover it last night?" he asked, looking up at her.

"It's not about us," she reassured him. "It's Machado. The rumbling that starts when I get angry and start to lose control...he wants me to learn to harness it."

_"What?"_

That was the response she had expected from him. It was why she had put off bringing it up. "He told me to think about it this weekend. If I agree to it, I'd start training when I get back - "

"That's a horrible idea!" he blurted.

"Is it?"

"Cassie," he started, throwing down his quill. "We've spent _years _trying to make sure you don't destroy your surroundings with it! Why would you want to let it out?"

"We don't even know what _it _is!" she countered lightly. "What if me learning how to control it is the difference between winning or losing the war?"

"And what if you intentionally bringing it out accidentally kills someone?" he nearly shouted. "Would you be able to come back from that?" He wasn't angry. He was genuinely anxious for her now. But the brash statement was like a slap to the face, even if he was being his usual logical self. She needed a few seconds to process his words. "Cassie, you have raw power _without _using...that. You don't need to be turned into some weapon capable of annihilating anything you come across!"

"Don't I?" she whispered. "Wasn't that the purpose of Dumbledore sending me there?" Her thoughts went back to the conversation she had with Dumbledore last year when he had first brought up this training. She had accused him of grooming her as a weapon, and he hadn't denied it.

"It's Sombria, isn't it?" Severus said, exasperated. "You think you'll be able to take her out if you can control this? You promised you wouldn't do anything irrational!"

"Severus, you're putting words in my mouth. I said I would _try_ not to do anything irrational."

A rumble of aggravation left his throat then. "Why even bring this up to me, if you aren't going to heed my advice? I'd sleep a lot better not knowing any of this!"

Cassie let out a short 'hmph', feeling defeated. Of course, he was right. All she had done now was ensured that he would worry about her even more. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want there to be anything kept between us. But I still haven't decided what I'm going to do."

"You know my thoughts on the matter," he growled lowly. He picked up his quill again, looking at the abandoned essay in front of him. Cassie got off the bed, placing her hands on his tense shoulders.

"If I choose to go through with it, it will be in a controlled environment," she said softly. "In the forest, with magical barriers between me and any others besides Machado. But I'll weigh my options before I give him an answer." Severus started to scribble, but she knew he was listening to her.

The remainder of their time was somber. They made love two more times, effectively ensuring that they were exhausted and emotionally drained by the time Cassie had to leave. He accompanied her outside of the pub, giving her a long embrace and a passionate kiss before reassuring her that he loved her. She told him the same, and then it was time to use the Portkey.

Within a minute, she was back in the rainforest. Even though she had told herself she wasn't going to cry, she was quickly reduced to a sobbing mess and tried to get her emotions in check before she made her way up to camp. She didn't feel like answering questions about Severus, not when she had just left his arms.

She was able to get to her hut without running into anyone, but she was alone for about two minutes before she started crying again. To her dismay, she heard a sharp knock, and Alex and Romily came in before waiting for her to answer.

"Hey, Cass! How was your weekend - " Alex started cheerfully, and then he stopped short when he saw her tear-stained face. She was curled up on her mattress, glaring up at him.

"Oh, would you like to be alone?" Romily asked. Cassie started to nod, then quickly shook her head instead. The other witch rushed to her side, sitting next to her on the mattress, placing a comforting hand on her arm. Cassie wiped her nose on the back of her hand, and Alex conjured a handkerchief for her to use.

"He didn't break up with you, did he?" he asked, his eyes widened in concern.

"No," Cassie choked, "I just miss him, okay?"

"Haven't you been back for like, five minutes?" Alex observed.

"Clearly, you 'ave never been in love," Romily chided him. "Stop talking!"

"Okay," Alex said, throwing up his hands in defeat. He crossed over to Cassie's desk, sitting down, and started to flip through her photo album. "Mind if I look through this?"

"No," Cassie whispered. Alex started to ask her questions about each picture. At first, she assumed seeing Severus so soon would be jarring. But it made her feel better, telling her friends the stories of where the photos had been taken. Slowly, she started to get her wits about her again. She was grateful that they had barged in, or she would have spent a gloomy, sleepless night alone. It made her hope that McGonagall or Hagrid had done the same for Severus that night.

Distraction from her woes came in the form of wandless dueling the next day. It took a lot more concentration not to get her butt kicked when she was without her wand, so she had to stay focused, although she landed a lot more spells on Alex than he did on her. Nonetheless, she was sore and tired when they were done, so when Machado approached her afterward, she couldn't help but internally groan. She knew what it was going to be about.

"Cassie," the master wizard greeted her, his signature smile plastered on. "Did you have a good visit?"

"Yes, Martese," she said truthfully.

"Good, good. I trust that you will want to return next month, as well."

"Definitely." The other students were leaving the arena, and soon, she and Machado were alone.

"Have you made a decision, Cassie? About what we discussed?" he asked her. His brown eyes were sparkling with excitement, which made her even more uneasy about the entire situation.

"I've thought about it, Martese," Cassie said. "If I start and it doesn't feel right, are you going to let me stop at any point? I just feel like this has to be something I trust with my gut, you know?"

"Of course! Nothing we do here is forced upon you. You say stop, we stop. But I have rules of my own."

"Okay."

"You will only train in the arena. And you only will do it when I am present. No coming here by yourself, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Martese." It was a fair trade, in her opinion. As much as she didn't want to put someone else in harm's way, she knew she needed some sort of guidance. There were so many instances that she needed someone, mainly Severus, to talk her off a metaphorical cliff when this energy was rearing its head. There was no reason to think she could do it alone now. At least not when she was starting.

"Good. Then we will start tomorrow evening after dinner," he told her cheerily. He sounded sure of himself, but she wasn't feeling confident that she had made the right decision, as Severus' words were still echoing in her mind as they made their way back to camp.

* * *

_1985_

_This would be the twelfth Sorting Ceremony that Snape would be sitting through, his fifth as a Hogwarts professor. As he sat at the High Table, observing the high-ceilinged room full of chattering students, he was astounded that he felt more apprehensive now than he did his first year teaching. But he didn't have to wonder why his nerves were on edge, his hands slightly clammy as he grasped the goblet in front of him to take a drink. Even as his black eyes surveyed the room, always anticipating shenanigans from the young witches and wizards, his mind was on Cassiopeia Black.  
_

_She had been put on the Hogwarts Express by the Malfoys and was making her way across the Black Lake with the other first-years. He had received no word of how the train ride went. He had no idea if the other students had been cordial to her. He didn't know if he was imagining it, but the buzz around the Great Hall seemed much more portentous this year, students whispering to each other with strained looks on their faces instead of looking excited. Usually, the ambiance on this night was one of excitement, but tonight, it felt tense, like everyone was expecting something disastrous to happen.  
_

_It was no mystery that Cassie's soon-to-be pupils had been warned by their families about her arrival. Dumbledore had informed the staff not minutes before they had entered the hall that he had been receiving angry letters all summer from parents, demanding that she be denied acceptance to Hogwarts. He also mentioned that many of last year's students would not be returning and would be home-schooled instead. _

_"Bless the poor soul that ends up being her Head of House," Sprout had mumbled after Dumbledore's revelations, and Snape had shot her a dirty look. "It's going to be a bloody nightmare."_

_"You've fallen victim to the hysteria, Pomona," Snape said through gritted teeth. "She's going to be easier to deal with than half the students we already have."_

_"You misunderstand, Severus," Sprout said apologetically. "I'm sure she's a lovely girl. But you know the drama surrounding her will never end."_

_Now as the staff sat anticipating the arrival of the Deputy Headmistress with the gaggle of new students, Sprout's words played in his mind like a broken record. He had been quick to dismiss her at first, but now he was wondering if she had been on point. _

_The double doors opened with a mighty creak, and McGonagall appeared, a line of eleven-year-olds filing in behind her. Before he could catch himself, Snape was frantically searching the students for a black-haired girl, just to make sure she was still in one piece. When he spotted her towards the back of the line, he relaxed a bit in his chair, internally chiding his irrationality. Of course, she was fine. Even if an older student had tried to curse her, he knew she was more than capable of defending herself.  
_

_The Great Hall had fallen eerily silent. Busy trying to catch her gaze and give her a reassuring nod, Snape noticed after Cassie had returned his silent greeting that most of the eyes in the room were now on her. She seemed to visibly shrink when she noticed it. Damnit. They should have had her skip the start of term feast all together, he was now realizing. This alone might traumatize her._

_As McGonagall started the Sorting Ceremony, Snape caught Dumbledore's eye. The Headmaster gave him a knowing nod, although he wasn't quite sure what he meant by it. There were only two students that were called before Cassie, and then she was making her way towards the front of the room. The previously silent hall had now broken out in a hiss of whispers, and her blue eyes started to dart around. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and the girl closed her eyes. One second passed, then two. Then:_

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

_An eruption started in the Great Hall. The Slytherin table was cheering so loud that the murmurs of dread from the rest of the houses were nearly drowned out. Cassie nearly ran to her new table to get out of everyone's line of sight, and she was greeted with handshakes and wishes of welcome by her housemates. She had a small smile plastered on her features, but Snape knew her well enough to realize it was forced.  
_

_He made a point to catch her in the entrance hall after breakfast the next morning. Already, she was being followed by a collection of Slytherins. It was almost comical, as even older students were trailing her. It like she was a mother goose with her gaggle of goslings, but clearly, this was an arrangement she didn't find amusing. _

_"All of you, get to your classes!" he barked at her entourage when he realized they were going to wait for her to finish speaking with him. _

_"But Professor Snape, I was going to show her to the Charms classroom - " a third-year started. _

_"Go!" he demanded. When they were out of earshot, Cassie let out a long sigh._

_"Thanks, Severus," she said. "I don't know what they find so interesting about me, but I haven't had a moment to myself since I got on the train yesterday."_

_"'Professor Snape'," he corrected her swiftly._

_"Sorry."_

_He indicated for her to follow him. He had chased off her guide, so he would have to show her to Flitwick's classroom now. "No one has tried to harass you, Miss Black?"_

_"No. All it's been so far is groveling or whispering and pointing." As if on cue, two Ravenclaws that were headed in their direction looked right at her, then up at him. Their eyes going wide, they linked arms and then swiftly turned to go in another direction. Cassie scoffed. "Aren't there any secret passageways I can use?"_

_"You are not privy to special treatment," he told her, and she shot him a glare._

_"Oh," she said softly, but he detected a flare of anger in her voice. "Sorry for assuming mine was a special circumstance, Professor Snape."_

_"I just mean that avoiding the situation solves nothing, Miss Black. If you set precedence now that you're just another witch completing her magical education, then the next seven years will be much easier on you."_

_"If you say so, Professor," she muttered. As he watched her step into the Charms classroom, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Was he asking too much of her?_

_The first week of classes had gone by. Many of the other professors had informed him that Cassie excelled in class, especially Transfiguration and Charms. They told him that she was pleasant and respectful, and even went out of her way to tell off other misbehaving students. McGonagall noted that it was particularly entertaining to watch her get after kids from houses other than Slytherin because they looked like they were going to soil their pants. _

_That Friday night, however, Snape was not pleased. He had Cassie in his office, along with Solomon Crowdus, a particularly large and menacing-looking fourth year. Cassie had hexed him outside of the library not an hour earlier, essentially sealing the young wizard's lips shut, while simultaneously locking his arms and legs together. He had fallen to the floor with an unceremonious thud, landing on his face, unable to speak. Crowdus had been freed of his magical restraints now, but he was pissed off. _

_"Miss Black, if you would care to explain yourself," Snape said icily. _

_"I had to do it," she snapped. "He's been spouting off about cursing Mudbloods and going after specific students all week - "_

_"She's lying!" Crowdus bellowed._

_"Silence!" Snape barked. He was aggravated that it had come to this point but was not at all surprised at what Cassie had just said. This kind of behavior was not unheard of from Crowdus or his friends. His parents had been Death Eaters, after all. "You will both receive detention."_

_"But Professor Snape, I ain't done nothing!" Crowdus protested._

_"Out," Snape hissed lowly. The fourth-year had been in his house long enough to know when to stop arguing. He left the office then, leaving Snape and Cassie alone. _

_"I won't apologize," she said, folding her arms over her chest defiantly. "The bastard said he was going to do some atrocious things to one of the first-year Hufflepuffs, and to impress _me! _It's disgusting!"__  
_

_"Miss Black, then you need to come to me or one of the other professors when you hear of these things! Not take matters into your own hands," Snape implored. "Do you realize how it's going to sound to the other students, to their parents when they hear you've hexed a classmate?"_

_"I don't care," Cassie said. "Maybe it will stop the other wannabe-Death Eaters from acting like dogs if they know I won't stand for it." _

_"Next time, you will come to me before raising your wand against a peer," he reiterated. "And I have no choice but to inform Lucius and Narcissa."_

_"I don't care," she repeated. Her blue eyes sparkled with contempt, and whether it was towards him or the blood purist classmates, he couldn't tell. By the look on her face, he was certain this would not be the last time he would have to reprimand her for hexing other students. Professor Sprout's ominous words before the Sorting Ceremony echoed in his mind just then. Please, someone, bless his poor soul, because now he knew he was in for it. _

_"You will serve detention the next two evenings," he snapped at her. "Report here after dinner."_

_"Yes, Professor Snape."_

_"You may leave."_

_The girl started to go but hesitated. When she turned back towards him, all fire had left her features, and she looked weary. "Professor?"_

_"What is it, Miss Black?"_

_"Can I stay here until curfew? I don't want to go back to the common room."_

_He was still fuming, and would much rather be left to himself at the moment. But he didn't need further explanation to know that she dreaded having to face the other Slytherins so soon. So much for not giving her special treatment. "Yes, as long as you keep to yourself. I have papers to grade." _

_It was the first of many evenings that they would spend in each other's company while avoiding the rest of the people in the castle. Most of the time, she would just be doing homework while he graded papers or worked on lesson plans. Pride wouldn't let him tell her until years later, but the companionship she provided him through her years at Hogwarts was something he cherished deeply. It was one of the few things that got him through his irksome, otherwise lonely days.  
_

* * *

1992

"What makes you angry?" Machado's voice reached Cassie's ears. She was seated on the ground in the middle of the arena with her eyes closed. Her master was circling her, attempting to guide her through meditation to bring her power forward.

"Right now," she said, her jaw clenched, "Not being able to do this."

They had been doing this for nearly two weeks, attempting to call this ability forth. The sessions were always after long days of dueling, or combat training, or running through the forest. Neither of them had been getting much sleep, and Cassie wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this schedule up. Regardless, Machado was rather insistent that they keep at it.

"Then it is not enough. Think of something else, Cassie," he said. Cassie inhaled deeply, keeping her eyes glued shut as she tried to do what he said. But constantly trying to recall instances of when she had been enraged was messing with her. She had a much thinner margin for losing her patience, something that her peers were quick to point out, and she wasn't finding humor in situations like she normally would.

She had been recalling the memory of Lucius encouraging her to consider following in her father's footsteps. The first time he had proposed the idea to her, she had been fourteen years old, and he had made it very clear that he would support her. But now that Machado was pointing out that it wasn't working, she was rifling through her brain for something else. Now, she was trying to remember in excruciating detail, the time that a group of seventh-year Slytherins cornered her and Charlie after learning they were a couple. They had berated her, calling her a blood traitor. It had ended in her cursing the lot of them, and a wave of satisfaction ran over her when she recalled it. No, that wasn't going to work.

It was appalling to realize how many bad situations she had endured when she was forced to think about it like this. During every session with Machado, she attempted to draw forth a new one to see if it would result in something productive. She hadn't even begun to delve into her memories as a small child, hoping desperately that she wouldn't have to. It was looking more and more like she wouldn't have a choice.

"Use a situation in which you _know _it resulted in the power coming through," he encouraged her quietly.

"I have," she told him. "It hasn't worked."

Machado sighed, and it sounded like he was standing in front of her. Cassie opened her eyes, unable to help herself, and saw that he looked defeated.

"What's blocking you is your fear that you won't be able to control it," he said. "I do not believe for one moment that none of these emotions will work for you."

"Well, it's difficult not to worry about it when you're standing so close to me, Martese," she retorted. "Am I not supposed to worry about hurting you?"

"I must remind you again, young witch, that I am capable of handling myself. I would be more concerned about leaving you here alone."

"Then we're at a stalemate," Cassie concluded, sighing.

"Perhaps. It's getting late. Let's head back," her master said, offering her a hand to help her to her feet. As they made their way to the camp, he reassured her that her skill would come through in time, but she wasn't buying it. Maybe it was the perpetual negativity that had sprouted since having to ruminate on all of her horrible experiences that made her doubt his words.

She entered The Middle to find some food. Alex was in a chair with Romily in his lap, and they were whispering to each other. Under normal circumstances, Cassie might have found their budding romance adorable. All it did tonight was make her want to punch them both in their grinning faces.

"Finally back from hogging all of Martese's time?" Vitaly goaded as she grabbed a leftover sandwich from the counter. Her stomach had been growling for hours, and she was grateful that someone had thought to leave her something. She had been pulling late hours for a while now and had missed a lot of the group meals.

"What's the matter, Vitaly? Looking to be teacher's pet?" she muttered, immediately heading for the door. Tonight was a good night for being alone in her hut, she was quickly discovering. Much to her dismay, the young wizard followed her out to the bridges.

"Always so crabby lately," he observed. "I think you need a good romp in the sack. Lucky for you, I am willing to offer you my cock." They had arrived in front of Cassie's door. "But only if you beg for it."

Cassie stared at him for a few moments. She was shocked at his forwardness, and her blood began to boil, but something else was bubbling up inside her. Then, all at once, laughter burst from her throat. Vitaly's smug expression quickly diminished.

"B-Beg?" Cassie spurted. "Did you think that might _actually _happen?"

"You are a bitch," he murmured lowly.

"Hey, thanks for the laugh," she said, going through her door. "I needed it, Vitaly!" She slammed the door in his face.

Vitaly was still sore about what had happened between them the next morning, she could tell. He glared at her from across the room as they ate breakfast. It probably didn't help that Cassie filled Alex and Romily in, causing all three of them to burst out laughing. Vitaly turned a bright shade of pink, which made Alex double over and gasp for breath.

"Quiet down, quiet down," Machado said, waving his hands as he entered the hut. He looked pleased that some of his pupils seemed to be having such grand time, but must not have had any idea what it was about. "We have an exciting day ahead of us!"

"Another day of battle formations with the caipora?" Bogdan asked, absently rubbing his backside. They sometimes practiced with the Castelobruxo guardians, and he had taken an arrow to the bum yesterday. Apparently, the memory of it still stung.

"No," Machado said, "Today, we are going into Manaus."

"The state capital?" Bwanbale asked. "What for?"

"I have a friend there that works with the non-magics," Machado explained, "O médico. We will go there to practice healing and memory charms by extension, of course."

Cassie, along with the rest of the first term students, was surprised at this announcement. She had never dreamed they would be leaving the forest to go into the large city. It was a jarring change of scenery, to Apparate from the middle of the trees to go to a modern, busy, Muggle city. They had transfigured their wardrobes into scrubs so they would fit in, and soon they were making their way up the sidewalk towards Hospital Rio Amazonas.

Machado, wearing a crisp white lab coat, led the pupils into the busy emergency department. This must have been something he did every term because he and the second-terms seemed at ease as they moved about the sterile-looking room. Without any direction, the older students started to move towards patient beds.

"Draw the curtain," Machado urged Cassie and Romily, who were both frozen in place, as a man was shrieking in pain not ten feet away from them, "heal them with magic, whatever seems necessary. Use your memory charms after. Trust me, whatever you do will be more efficient than what these Muggles can offer."

Cassie gulped. This was _not _something she pictured herself having to do, but here she was. Romily had latched onto her arm, and they slowly made their way to the screaming man. Romily drew the curtain, and just as Cassie wondered how they were going to know what was wrong with him, as they probably didn't speak the same language, she saw that his injury was obvious. His left leg was jutted out at an unnatural ninety-degree angle. There was no need to ask him what hurt.

"Está bem!," Romily murmured slowly towards the man, then shrugged at Cassie. It seemed to not affect the man. "I 'eard one of the nurses saying it to someone!"

"Okay," Cassie said, shaking her head. "Let's just help him." They took out their wands, which the patient didn't even seem to notice, and they made quick work of his broken limb. Soon, his leg looked like an actual leg, although it still seemed quite swollen. At least he had stopped bellowing in pain.

As the day went on, Cassie started enjoying herself. Healing Muggle ailments was a simple matter with the use of magic, and she was already skilled in the use of memory charms, so she was confident that she wasn't erasing too much from their minds. She felt like she was actually doing some good.

For her eleventh patient, she was expecting another broken bone, or perhaps a burn. But the old woman she examined was writhing in pain, her skin covered in beads of sweat, and at first, Cassie was puzzled. The woman was grasping at her chest, and when Cassie lifted her shirt, she gasped in surprise. There was a purple, swirling mark above the woman's sternum, and she knew instantly that this was no Muggle injury.

"Romily," she hissed, gesturing for her friend to come over, "Look!"

"Oh," Romily gasped. "That's an _infarcire _curse!"

"Get Martese," Cassie told her. As Romily flew across the room to get Machado, she tried every spell she could think of to help the woman, but even as she muttered and waved her wand, she knew it was hopeless. This curse was sluggish but deadly.

By the time Machado got over to Cassie, the woman was dead. He had been distracted by Miremba requesting his assistance, as a teenage boy had just been wheeled in, and the skin on his chest had been peeled away so neatly, that they knew it had been done by magical means. Machado had been unable to do anything except leave the boy mercifully unconsciousness, and now the Muggle team of doctors was working on him.

"Martese," Cassie whispered. "What's happening?" Two more people were being wheeled into the emergency department. She recognized within seconds that they had been killed using _contractura _hexes. Their bodies were twisted up like corkscrews. As a child, she had seen Death Eaters use the spell to torture Muggles, and she could almost hear the screaming that those poor souls had made as they died, so many years ago.

A large explosion outside shook the entire hospital, and it didn't sound very far away. Everyone inside started to scream, except for the students. All of them looked grim, their eyes fixed on Machado, waiting for further instruction.

"Sauda Sombria." There was no hint of his normal smile on his face now. "She's here."

_**Author's Note...Hello lovely readers!**_  
_**Just wanted to share little tidbits. I've noticed lately that I have some go-to music when I'm working on this story. While I'm actually sitting down and writing the bulk of a chapter, I usually put on classical because it keeps me focused. When I'm plotting out Cassie's story, my favorite song for her is "The In-Between" by In This Moment. I feel like it has turned into a sort of 'theme song' for her, as it always makes me think of her.**_  
_**My favorite song when I'm thinking of Cassie and Severus' relationship is "The Silence" by Halestorm. It gives me the warm fuzzies. (If you can't guess, I'm a bit of a rocker!)**_


	31. Ebony and Dragon Heartstring

Machado ushered his students towards a storeroom. They had to dodge hospital workers and visitors that were dashing around, and the noise in the emergency department was deafening as people continued to shriek. Cassie was grateful for a room separate from the chaos so she could try to concentrate on what Machado was saying. The thin door offered little respite from the commotion and another blast outside the building shook the white walls around them.

"We will Apparate back to the forest together," she heard him say, and she had to drive her focus towards her master, as a woman screaming for her son on the other side of the door was pulling her attention away. Cassie wondered if it was the boy whose skin had been agonizingly removed with dark magic.

"What do you mean?" Diego questioned, his brown eyes wide with fury. "You are suggesting we run like cowards?"

"You are nowhere near ready to face a threat of this caliber," Machado responded, "To think otherwise proves nothing except that you are a fool!"

"What have we been training for?" Viggo interjected. It was sounding like the second term pupils weren't warming to the idea of fleeing at all. "Has it all been pretend?"

"We have no idea how many of her followers are with her! We could be overwhelmed in seconds, and she would be able to take your powers without any interference. There would be no hope for any of the country after that!" Machado shouted. His argument was compelling, his words full of reason. Regardless, Cassie's hand was on her wand, and it was sending tingles up her arm like an electric current. It was like it was begging to be used.

"Martese is right," Yui said, looking around slowly at her peers. "We are not prepared. If she takes even one of us, she will be that much stronger."

Romily was trembling. Cassie caught her friend's hand in hers to give it a reassuring squeeze. Alex glanced over to them, giving Cassie a small smile as if to thank her. "So we sit this one out. But next time we'll be ready for her," he said.

"If we are ever truly ready," Khristina muttered darkly. Machado was instructing them to join hands for their journey back to the little spot in the Amazon rainforest they called home. Cassie glanced over to Diego, who was looking especially flustered. It was a far cry from his normal composed, unshakable poise.

A thundering crash shook the hospital again, just as half the students Apparated out of the storeroom. This time, it sounded like something large had fallen onto the building, the force of it knocking shelves of medical supplies to the floor. The students who were left joined hands. Cassie had Viggo on one side of her, Romily on the other. Her stomach was in knots, not knowing if she fully agreed with Machado's decision. It seemed gutless to her, to just leave the scene when there was so much they could be helping with.

Just as Machado was starting to count to signal when to Apparate, Diego suddenly ripped himself away from the group, running for the door. Machado cried out for him to stay put, and a second later, Miremba followed her peer.

Cassie turned her wand over in her hand. It was hot to the touch like it was readying itself.

She glanced over to Romily, whose eyes were wide with terror. "No, Cassie, you must stay with us!" she demanded. Cassie wanted to reassure her friend, but she couldn't. She took a second to look to Machado, whose despondent eyes silently begged her not to follow her instincts.

As her feet carried her towards the door, she heard several people yell her name. Their voices were quickly lost in the booms and screaming of the people in the hospital. She weaved her way through the gurneys and sprinted towards the sliding glass doors of the hospital, which gave her a small preview of the anarchy that was taking place outside.

Cassie wasn't an idiot. She knew trying to stop what was happening would be a suicide mission. Even if the entirety of her peers and Machado had tried to fight together, it would be unlikely they could make a difference at this point, being as unprepared as they were. But she wasn't about to let two of her friends be murdered. That was her goal, as she burst onto the street and saw people running, crying, bleeding. She would find Diego and Miremba, and they would get to safety.

She didn't see Diego or Miremba as she searched the crowds around her. She continued down the block, moving past an apartment building that looked as if it had imploded. As she got further away from the hospital, she saw that the loud noise of something hitting the building had been a city bus. It was impaled into the side of the building three stories up as if it had been flung into the air.

A woman lying on the street was pleading for help. A wizard clad in tan robes was hunched over her, roughly grasping her wrists in one hand and grappling with her clothing with the other. Cassie blasted him with a spell so hard that he flew across the street, landing on his back. As she approached him, she saw that his face was covered with a wooden mask, painted bright yellow with little blue dashes on the forehead and cheeks. She hoped all of Sombria's supporters wore the same disguise, making it so much easier to pick them out of a crowd.

With a flick of her wand, the mask was ripped from his face, and his brown eyes tried to focus on Cassie's face as she stood above him. Landing on the ground with that much force had dazed him.

"Bruxa," he whispered. His eyes narrowed as his hand slowly went for his wand, which he had dropped when he had landed. Cassie kicked it away.

"Bruxa," she confirmed, giving him a small bow to mock him. Then she pointed her wand at his face and muttered, "_Obliviate."_

The predatory wizard having been dealt with, Cassie moved on. She took out another wizard that was starting a convenient store on fire, and a witch that was ripping a toddler away from its mother's arms. Both of Cassie's adversaries had been wearing the same yellow and blue mask with tan robes, and both had been taken completely off guard. They weren't expecting resistance in Manaus, at least not this early in their attack.

When she found Diego and Miremba in a park, they were locked in a duel with six of the followers. The second term pupils were holding their ground even being outnumbered, but Diego looked fatigued. As Cassie ran towards them, he narrowly dodged a stunning spell aimed at him, and then sent up a powerful blockade spell. It deflected the oncoming spells for a few moments, and Diego dropped to his knees, panting. The followers stopped hurling spells, thinking they had the upper hand. They started to prowl around the magical shield, waiting for their opportunity to continue their assault.

Cassie, who was still unnoticed by the overconfident group, locked eyes with Miremba. She motioned with her hands for her to throw up a defensive charm. Miremba did just that, and Cassie didn't waste any time. The spell she launched was like an electric current, a burst of white-hot energy that tore through their bodies in seconds. All six were on the ground before they knew what happened, unconscious.

"That was awesome!" Miremba praised Cassie as the barriers protecting her and Diego crackled with the effort of keeping Cassie's spell out.

"Lucky our shields held up or we'd be incapacitated too," Diego muttered as he rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry, was that a 'thank you'?" Cassie rebutted. "Let's get out of here."

Her peers released their magical barriers. "I'm not leaving! Sombria hasn't even shown up yet!" Diego snapped.

"Diego, you can't possibly think we can take her out - " Miremba started, but Diego was on a rampage.

"We can't let her terrorize another city! Did you see what her followers alone have done today?" he yelled.

"Diego! We were almost defeated just now!" Miremba countered angrily. "Did you think we were winning?"

"There are three of us now," he huffed.

"I'm only here to get you two back to the forest," Cassie snapped.

"And I only went after you because you're _stupid!_" Miremba snarled.

"Fine!" he said, stomping off, "You two can go back without me, but I am not leaving!"

"Diego!" Miremba was following him now, grabbing his shoulder. "This is madness, you will get yourself killed!"

They were out of time to argue. Two of Sombria's followers Apparated into view. As soon as they saw their fallen comrades, they attacked, and Cassie found herself quickly preoccupied in a duel with a highly skilled witch.

"Get out of here!" she shouted to Diego and Miremba, sending a stunning spell at the witch that was easily deflected. They had taken care of the other masked assailant, but just then, several more appeared. Within seconds, Cassie couldn't afford to worry about the whereabouts of her friends. She had to focus on the three other wizards launching spells at her simultaneously.

It was like art, the way she threw her hexes and diverted their efforts to maim her. In only minutes she had taken out two of them, but Sombria seemed to have an unending supply of those willing to fight for her. Cassie risked a glance and saw that Miremba was also in the throws of an unbalanced duel, but that momentary lapse in concentration cost her. A hex hit her in the shoulder, making her arm instantly go numb, and her wand dropped to the ground.

Cassie held out her left hand and silently called her wand to her, but one of the masked witches had shot another stunning hex at her. While Cassie was forced to divert her attention to producing a wandless barrier, a wizard snatched it.

She stopped to survey her situation, now that she had a shield charm up. There were eight masked followers, all staring at her. One of them had her wand. Diego was nowhere to be found, and Miremba was still locked in a hopeless fight, three against one. She knew she had to act quickly, or Miremba would be overtaken.

Cassie inhaled deeply. With a crack, she disappeared from behind her magical barrier and reappeared next to Miremba. "Go!" she yelled, and Miremba Apparated away without hesitating. Cassie was grateful that she didn't have to worry about her friend's safety as an unrestrained burst of purple energy surged from her outstretched left hand. Without her wand, it was unrefined, striking anything in the vicinity without control. The three wizards Miremba had been dueling were blasted backward, and Cassie Apparated back to the other eight.

All of them disappeared with loud pops before Cassie had the chance to strike. Their cowardice caught her off guard, but she was grateful nonetheless. She saw her wand lying on the ground, and went to retrieve it. She intended to get back to camp as soon as it was in her hand, knowing it would only be a matter of time before more masked enemies showed up in larger numbers.

Just as Cassie bent down to grab it, her wand flew past her. She turned in the direction it had gone and was startled by the sudden appearance of a witch standing a few yards away. She looked to be in her thirties, with long, flowing black hair. Her face was free of a mask, but her forehead and cheeks were covered in small, horizontal, blue dashes. They almost seemed to glow against the witch's honey-brown skin.

Cassie didn't need an introduction. Just by looking at this witch, she knew the follower's masks were painted to mimic the marks on her face. The robes she wore were tan like theirs but were adorned in blue swirls, likely indicating her higher status.

Swallowing hard before she found her voice, Cassie said, "That belongs to me." She held out her hand as if there were any hope that this woman would just give her wand back to her without a fight.

Sombria remained silent, cocking her head slightly as she considered Cassie's words. Then, she closed her eyes, and Cassie's wand started to glow in her hand. It splintered and disintegrated in a matter of seconds.

Cassie should have been afraid. But the destruction of her beloved weapon set something in motion inside her. She glared, the moments ticking by as Sombria raised her white, glistening wand. Cassie stretched the fingers on her right hand. They still tingled, but the feeling was coming back.

The dark witch sent a spell at her, a mass of black voltage that hissed and snapped as it passed Cassie's ears. Using her hands to cut through the center of the dark magic, Cassie used every ounce of energy she could muster to direct it away from her. When the barrage stopped, she lofted her own attack, the same white electricity she had used on this witch's lackeys earlier. Sombria blocked it with ease, smirking when Cassie lowered her hands. With a twirl of her wand, she sent another round of the ebony energy at Cassie, but this time, she was expecting it. Instead of cutting through it, she opened her hands up, absorbing as much of it as she could. As the magic entered her body, she felt rejuvenated, every nerve set ablaze, and she focused on concentrating all of it back to her hands.

With a scream of effort, Cassie sent Sombria's magic right back to her. The witch only stumbled on her feet, having been able to block some of the force, but she was visibly startled. Cassie raised her hands again, ready to use what stamina she had left to incapacitate her. Obscure blue flames started to form in her palms, and she was about to launch them at Sombria like a flamethrower when a firm hand on her shoulder tugged her from the park and back into the trees of the Amazon.

It took a few seconds for Cassie to realize that Machado had Apparated her back to camp. She had to dispel the flames building in her hands last second, as she didn't want to set the forest on fire, but that was the only ounce of control she could muster just then.

"Why did you do that? I had her!" she shouted angrily at her master.

"You did not!" he yelled back. "She would have defeated you, killed you, and taken your powers!

"I wouldn't have let that happen!"

"Your arrogance has blinded you!" Machado berated her. "I should send you out of here for your brazenness before it endangers us all!"

"Then do it!" Cassie was pacing the forest floor, clenching and unclenching her fists. She was exhausted from the battles she had just endured, but she also had leftover energy to dispel. She pictured Sombria's surprised expression, wishing she had been able to land another blow, and silently cursed Machado for his rash decision to remove her before she had the chance.

The ground started to rumble. Birds started to chirp in alarm and take flight from the shaking trees. Even as Cassie recognized what was happening, she couldn't even fathom calming herself down at that moment. She felt the rage inside her build, even as she looked to her master.

"Get me somewhere safe," she told him through clenched teeth. His hand was on her shoulder again, and he Apparated them away.

They appeared on an unknown rocky coastline, rough waves hitting the beach with ferocity. It seemed uninhabited, which Cassie knew was exactly what was needed right then. She planted herself on the uneven ground, disregarding the jagged rocks that were cutting into her backside as she tried to get herself under control. The ground continued to rumble, smaller pebbles bouncing and rattling as Cassie took deep breaths.

A large boulder a few feet away suddenly split in two with a sickening crack. She started to panic as the waves were interrupted and hit the ground with angry licks.

"Do not be afraid," Machado said. "Let it happen. Keep the feeling going."

This is what they had discussed. When it started, encourage its growth. Try to exercise some control. So she did as they planned. She pictured Sombria again, and then she pictured the innocent, terrorized people running in the streets. Another boulder shattered.

She pictured the victims of the _contractura _hexes, their tortured bodies twisted unnaturally, their faces paralyzed forever in silent screams. The ground continued to shake.

The memory of seeing the spell being used on Muggles as a child, of watching masked Death Eaters taking pleasure in inflicting that much agony on other humans flashed through her mind.

The ground stopped shaking. The waves returned to their normal patterns, and she heard Machado say something encouraging in her ear. But her mind was elsewhere, reliving the time she was forced to watch Rodolphus Lestrange slowly disembowel a young Muggle woman in front of her husband. He laughed while he did it. A man that had helped raise her through her toddler years, who had read her storybooks and tucked her into bed at night.

"Martese," Cassie croaked, her eyes closed as she focused on those traumatizing childhood experiences. "Shield charms, now!" She felt something building inside her. The power that had shaken the environment was now consolidating inside her, and it was about to come out.

The power came out of her in an eruption of red, black, and purple light. It sliced through rock, any trees that were nearby, and shot across the water and dispersed into the open sky. She opened her eyes, and seeing its destructive force horrified her. As it burst in every direction without reason, it scorched the earth, and Machado was having to dodge it even with his advanced defensive magic in place. Her mind was no longer trained on her terrible memories as a child. All she wanted now was for this devastation to stop.

"Martese," she said, standing up, and the force kept ripping through her without a lapse in intensity, "Help me!" It was like her fear was driving the power forward even more. As a beam of jagged red light hit the water, it sizzled, sending steam into the air. Another tentacle of light hit the ground again, and a smoking crater was left in its wake. Machado had to deflect a purple shaft that whipped towards him, but eventually, he reached her side, crying out in pain as something made contact with him.

The tip of his wand jutted into Cassie's temple for a brief second, and then everything in her mind went graciously dark.

* * *

Cassie woke up from her deep slumber with a gasp, sitting straight up. When she realized that she was in her hut, she panicked, as she remembered that the magic that had flown through her had hit Machado. Needing to know if he was alright, she scrambled to her feet.

"Hold on, Cass!" a voice said, and a large hand gripped her forearm. She startled when she saw Alex sitting there, wondering how she hadn't noticed him right away in the tiny bungalow. "Just relax."

"Martese, is he okay?" she demanded.

"He's looked prettier, but he's just fine," Alex reassured her. "Sit back down, Cass. You need to rest."

"I'm fine," she argued, even as a wave of nausea hit her She had to steady herself against the wall as the room began to spin slowly. With Alex's hand still on her arm, she slowly sat back on her mattress.

"You're not," Alex told her. "Martese had to hit you with a pretty strong charm to knock you unconscious. He said you would feel crappy for a few days."

"Did he tell you what happened?" She gratefully accepted the cup of water he handed her, taking a long drink.

"He told all of us."

"Is everyone else alright?"

"Diego is still pretty pissed off. But everyone is fine."

"Do we know what happened in Manaus?" she asked quietly.

"Martese was going to update us when you were feeling better," Alex said. He looked her over, and a small smile played at his lips. "I can't believe you held your own against Sombria, Cass. That's pretty badass!"

"Don't let Martese hear you say that," she said. Just then, another voice made her startle once again. She needed to get rid of her nerves, as feeling this on-edge was growing old.

"Don't let me hear what?" Machado was standing in the doorway, and he was sporting a black, magical burn that started above his eye and went down his face and throat. Cassie didn't care how sick she felt at the moment. She got to her feet, this time with Alex's help, and she bombarded the older wizard with a hug.

"Martese, I'm so sorry," she breathed, as tears fell from her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, child," he said, returning her squeeze. "No need to fret."

"I couldn't control it," she said as she pulled away. "I tried, Martese, I really did, but it was like it had a mind of its own."

"You did not have a wand. You did not have a way to channel it properly," he said, patting her on the hand gently. "When you obtain a new one, we will try again." Cassie must have given him an apprehensive look, because he hastily added, "If you are willing, of course."

"If," she reiterated quietly. But she knew she might not have a choice, as this time hadn't been planned. Next time might not be, either.

Machado instructed Cassie and Alex to go to The Middle. The rest of the students were there, and Cassie hugged Miremba as soon as she saw her. The second term witch looked as exhausted as Cassie felt just then.

"I have received word from Minister Luis da Gama," Martese started quietly when his pupils were settled, "Sauda Sombria and her followers, who call themselves _Cavaleiros da Floresta_, have killed more than three hundred people in Manaus. The Ministry and their defenders have only just driven them out, and that is only because they received support from Guyana and Colombia."

"We should have done more to help!" Diego interjected.

Arvid rolled his eyes. "You shut up, idiot!" he demanded. "You nearly gave Sombria another boost of power, and got Miremba and Cassie killed in the process!"

"Diego did not make me come after him!" Miremba said haughtily.

"Enough!" Machado snapped. "We can argue about the matter over and over. The fact is, if we had fought, we would have lost. Sombria would have stolen _at least _one of you. Da Gama will never be able to arrest her if we hand her that much power."

"Cassie could have finished it," Diego said defiantly. "She was winning - "

"She was not _winning! _She was merely delaying the inevitable!" Machado shouted. He took a deep breath, composing himself before he continued to explain the situation to his students. "Sombria was attempting to pull her in. For _Roubando _to be performed, the victim's death has to be up close, intimate. If Sombria had only wanted to kill her, she would have been dead in an instant."

"I don't believe that - " Diego started, but it was Cassie's turn to interject.

"No, he's right," she said. "I didn't even know she was _there _until she was right behind me. She must have been watching me fight her followers, or _cavaleiros_, or whatever they're called."

"We are lucky she does not know where we are," Machado said. "If she sees Diego or Miremba or Cassie again, she _will _target them for _Roubando. _At least the rest of you are still anonymous to her." There was a heavy silence that followed, and even Diego kept his mouth shut.

Then, Yui raised her hand to speak. "Does Da Gama know why she was in Manaus, Martese?"

"It seems Sombria has made a personal threat against Minister da Gama. Since the attack, she has made it known that she intends to go after his daughter Fernanda, unless he reveals the magical world to the non-magics and stops them from destroying the forest," Machado said. "This was just a way to get the Ministry's attention."

"Where is she?" Cassie asked, but even as the question was in the air, she felt like she knew the answer. Her stomach turned over.

"Fernanda da Gama is eleven years old. She is in her first year at Castelobruxo," Machado said with an air of finality.

The focus of their training shifted after that. For the next two weeks, they switched between practicing defending the camp in the event that Sombria would find them, and going up to the school. The first time Cassie saw Castelobruxo, it took her breath away. It resembled a large temple made of golden rock, with an imposing flight of stairs that had to be traipsed to even reach the main entryway. The caipora that protected the grounds were wary of their presence no matter how many times they came by, prodding them with arrows as they walked up the steps and muttering in their native language. Their presence, while vital to the protection of the school, always made the academy students on edge, even after practicing defensive formations with them. The flame-haired dwarves were strikingly similar to the forest-dwelling curupira and had made a lasting negative impression.

Although the Brazilian Ministry of Magic had their version of Aurors at the school around the clock since Sombria's threat, Da Gama and Headmaster Antunes had requested that four of Machado's students be in the building at all times to help patrol. Machado had agreed with some reluctance, as he wanted to keep the academy's presence and his pupil's identities a secret from Sombria. But Da Gama has appealed to his emotions, having Fernanda present during the conversation, and Machado had eventually agreed. So their lives became that much busier, trying to fit in their training, along with partnering up and guarding the grounds.

Cassie was relieved that Machado was still willing to let them go home for visits, as long as enough of them stayed back to help at the school. Almost four weeks had passed since she had last seen Severus, and her heart was long overdue for his company.

"You sure you don't want to bring us along?" Alex asked Cassie as they walked through the halls of Castelobruxo. Classes were in session, so they were alone except for the occasional roaming caipora or ghost.

"I don't think Severus is ready to meet you and Romily yet," Cassie said, smirking.

"He's never going to be _ready,_" Alex teased. "You just have to force it on him! We've talked about this."

"Okay. Then let me rephrase it, Alex. I'm not ready to give up my alone time with him yet, not on my second visit. Last time we got interrupted by his coworkers."

"His coworkers...you mean your old professors?"

"Yeah," she said, laughing.

"What an odd situation," Alex mused.

"Don't you want a weekend alone with Romily anyway?" Cassie asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Better yet, why don't you take her home to Iowa?"

Alex sucked his teeth. "We haven't been dating long enough for me to take her home! That's a big step."

"Come on," Cassie teased. "You two are adorable. Just go for it."

"Alright, enough of the relationship talk," he said.

"Oh, does it make you uncomfortable?" she goaded. "Or only when we're talking about _yours?"_

A bell sounded through the halls, and students dressed in bright green robes started to pour from the classrooms and into the halls. The period ending also signaled the changing of the guard, and Cassie and Alex made their way through the sea of children towards the main hall where they would be switching out with the next group.

Khristina and Bogdan were already there, having also just finished their patrol. In a few minutes, Yui, Miremba, Romily, and Diego came through the massive front doors, drenched in rain. Alex and Romily exchanged a quick kiss and a hand squeeze before she had to head down the hall with Yui. Their sweet gestures made Cassie miss Severus even more, her heart soaring when she realized she would be seeing him very soon.

Alex and Cassie headed out into the rain, carefully making their way down the slippery steps as caipora followed closely behind. Once they reached the bottom, they Apparated back to camp. Cassie immediately went to her hut to change and grab her overnight bag, and then she went back down to the forest floor to meet Machado, where he was waiting with a Portkey.

"You plan to get a new wand this weekend, yes?" he asked.

"Yes, Martese," she said. "I feel lost without one." She knew he was eager to try to control her power again. She wasn't nearly as enthusiastic about letting it rear its head.

This time, the Portkey brought her to Cokeworth. After everything that had happened, all Cassie wanted was to go home. If it was that much harder to leave at the end of her visit, she would have to deal with it then. She appeared on the empty street a block away and started to make her way to the house, knowing that she would arrive there before Severus.

As she passed Andrea's house, she noted that it looked unoccupied. She wondered if she and the kids were still in Chelmsford, hoping they had put the money she had sent them to good use. She couldn't imagine coming back to this street after enduring the abuse that Andrea had experienced. Then again, she didn't know how Severus continued to return here during every break. If she had grown up with his parents, she would have gotten rid of this house and started somewhere fresh a long time ago.

When she entered the house, it smelled of a building that hadn't been aired out for a long time. There were cobwebs in the corners, and everything seemed to be just where she and Severus had left them. He had lived there for a few days by himself, between her leaving for Brazil and him having to return to Hogwarts. The only things that seemed out of place were a few dishes that had been cleaned, but not put away, and a stack of newspapers in the sitting room. With nothing better to do with her time, Cassie started to spruce up the little home, making sure it was tidy and welcoming for when her lover returned to her.

She was in the bedroom straightening up the wrinkled bedsheets when she saw him coming down the sidewalk. Unable to contain her excitement, she made her way downstairs, flinging the front door open and racing toward him. A rare smile broke on Severus' face as she flung herself into his arms. He covered her lips with his, a satisfying hum vibrating through his chest as he held her to him.

"Hi, darling," she said, unable to stop the huge smile that spread on her features.

"'Darling'?" he asked.

"Thought I'd give it a try," she said. "What do you think?" Severus loosened his grip on her, his hand grasping hers as they started to make their way to the house together.

"As long as it's not in front of anyone, my dear," he said, a hint of a grin still on his face. It melted her heart to see him in person again, and to see a contented expression on his face. If he wasn't happy while they were apart from each other, at least she knew he was happy as soon as they were together.

They barely made it through the front door before Cassie pounced on him, pushing him up against the wall and giving him a sly look. Unable to make it to the second floor to the bedroom, they ended up fumbling their way to the sitting room and falling onto the couch.

"What do you have in mind for this weekend?" Cassie asked when they were done. She was lying on her back with Severus nestled carefully on top of her, his face on her bare chest. She entwined her hand in his black hair, lazily massaging his scalp as she admired his sprawled, naked form.

"If I had the final say, we wouldn't be leaving this house," he murmured, his black eyes fluttering closed as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"Oh?" Cassie asked softly. "Who is deciding for us, then?"

"Arthur and Molly have been rather insistent about seeing you," Severus replied. "It's ultimately up to you, of course."

"I can't say no to them." Cassie wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing a kiss on the top of his head. He let out a small sigh. "I have to go into Diagon Alley this weekend, too."

"For what?"

Cassie hesitated. She was going to just tell him that she needed a new wand, but that would bring up inevitable questions. She wouldn't keep what had happened from him, as she was determined as ever not to have secrets between them. But she didn't want to disturb their peace just yet. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

A disapproving groan left his throat, and he turned so he could lock his black eyes onto her blues. It made her breath catch in her throat, the way she got lost in those dark pools in only an instant. "I'm not going to like what you have to say, am I?"

"Depends on what you find amusing nowadays," she quipped. He tried to push himself off her, but Cassie wrapped her arms around him tighter. "C'mon, Severus. Just relax. It's nothing urgent, nothing that needs to be addressed tonight."

"Cassie, I can't relax now, not when I know you need to tell me something!"

She searched his eyes. "Severus, trust me. I just want one night with you to unwind. Please?"

He looked at her for a few moments, as if he was trying to coax the information out of her silently. "Fine. Only if you agree to tell me first thing in the morning."

"Deal."

He fidgeted in her arms, and she allowed him to sit up this time. She felt disheartened, assuming that he would be unable to enjoy their time together that night, knowing there was something unknown looming in the background. She debated just blurting out the fact that Sauda Sombria had destroyed her wand in a duel so it would be out in the open, but he spoke first.

"What shall we do tonight, then?" His suggestive tone was like music to her ears. Before she could reply, he took her hand and started to lead her to the staircase. As they made their way to their uninhabited bedroom, she finally felt like her wish to have an uninterrupted night, ignorant of all the worldly worries that plagued them, might actually come true.

_**Author's Note...Just want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading, following, and reviewing. **_

_**I'm writing this note especially for a Guest that has been leaving reviews, since I can't message them back directly. (I'm assuming you're the same person, anyway! :) ) Thank you so much for taking the time to leave such wonderful reviews, they feed my soul and the keep the motivation flowing. I appreciate you very much. I am planning on keeping this story going through the Deathly Hallows and maybe even beyond that. It's going to be a long journey, hopefully life won't get in the way!  
Thanks again and hope all is well.**_


	32. Unexpected

Cassie and Severus stayed up very late. Lying in bed was enough to distract them from doing anything but manhandle each other, the result being that they only got a few hours of sleep. The morning came quickly. At first, the only sluggish thoughts going through Cassie's mind were of the wizard with his arm draped across her chest and his face crammed into the crook of her neck. She hoped he would stay asleep for a while. The memory of making a promise to him last night, that she would tell him what had happened to her wand, came flooding back to her. The peace generated from feeling his skin on hers and the sound of his heavy breathing would be short-lived.

Almost like he had sensed her wish for him to stay in dreamland and subconsciously deciding to deny her, Severus started to stir. A soft moan left his lips as he stretched his arms and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Good morning, Cassie," he murmured lowly, inhaling deeply before starting to plant soft kisses on her neck.

"Morning, Sev." A small, naive part of her hoped that he would forget. But that brilliant mind of his would never be able to.

"Are you ready to tell me?" he asked her with that same tender resonance. She didn't have to be a fortune teller to know that his tone would change drastically as soon as she started talking.

Cassie sighed sharply. "No."

His lips abruptly left her skin and he pulled his head away so he could look at her directly. "Cass, you _promised me - _"

"I know, Severus. I know." He sat up, running his hand through his hair. Just like that, his mood had shifted from tranquil to irritated, and she hadn't even started yet. "Can you just promise me something?"

"I am not obligated to grant you any sort of reassurance," he snapped, his black eyes locked on her.

"I'm _going _to tell you!" she reassured him bitterly. "I would just appreciate it if you at least tried to keep your cool, Sev."

"Why does that matter?" His nostrils flared, and she knew she was making his anticipation worse.

"Oh, I don't know! Because we get about forty-eight hours to see each other every month, and I'd like to keep them as harmonious as we can?"

He huffed at her, shaking his head. Then after a few moments, he said, "I'm not going to promise you anything. But I will _try." _Her annoyance soared as she realized he was throwing her own words at her. He was referencing her last trip home he had implored her to vow not to do anything irrational.

"You know what, Severus?" she seethed quietly. "I'm _not _going to tell you." His eyes flashed dangerously at her statement, and part of her was satisfied that she was striking a nerve, just as he had done with her moments ago. "I'd rather just let you see."

His demeanor swiftly changed again, his eyebrows raising slightly in surprise. "You intend to let me enter your mind?"

"I think it would be better in the long run, Sev. You're just going to keep imagining the worst. At least you can witness the truth this way."

"I haven't performed Legilimency on you since last year," he pointed out lowly.

"So? I have nothing to hide from you," Cassie said, her eyes searching his. "I'm trying to be as open as I can. I hope it will make you worry about me less if you know everything."

"If that's how you would like to proceed, Cassie."

Her stomach was in knots as she anticipated the backlash she was going to receive, regardless of her attempts to be completely honest with him. But there was no taking it back now. She turned to face him, sitting cross-legged in the bed. He faced her as well, his legs spread on either side of her as he scooted himself closer. Their faces only a couple of inches apart, he cupped both sides of her face gently with his hands. When she was this willing to open her memories to him, he didn't need his wand. It was a reminder of how skilled he was, that he could attempt to invade her mind at any time when she wasn't expecting it, but he didn't out of respect.

"Are you ready?" he asked her softly, his black eyes penetrating hers so deeply that she felt her breath catch in her throat. It didn't matter how many times she looked into them, they always had a visceral effect on her.

She closed her eyes, drawing a shaky breath. "Yes."

In seconds, he was in her psyche. She attempted to bring forth the day that they had gone to the hospital in Manaus so he wouldn't have to page through her mind like a book. She was suddenly reliving healing the Muggle patients and the alarm she had felt when she saw the old woman struck with the _infarcire _curse, how she was helpless to do anything about it. He felt her growing panic as the boy missing his skin entered the department, and the horrific sight of the victims of the _contractura _hex.

Severus witnessed the short debate between Machado and Diego, feeling the alarming sense of determination that washed over Cassie as she watched Miremba go after him, knowing that she had no choice but to interfere if they were to live. She was taking out masked members of _Cavaleiros da Floresta _and saved Miremba and Diego from their attackers.

And then she was disarmed. Sombria made her appearance shortly after, and Cassie's heart ached as she was forced to go through losing her wand again. But it was almost gratifying to see her hold her ground against the powerful dark witch from this viewpoint, and Cassie felt a renewed sense of purpose.

This was the entirety of what she had intended to show Severus, so he could understand her _need _to do what she had done that day. He pressed on, and she struggled a bit on the bed as she tried to slow down his advances. His large hands kept her head in place as he continued, and without warning, he was watching her lose control as she argued heatedly with Machado. He saw the rocky shoreline that her master had moved them to, and the surge of power that came out of her. At the point that Machado had successfully knocked her out and her memory went dark, she felt Severus start to pull out of her, but she felt the sudden urge to keep him in. He had seen this much. Maybe it would be better in the long run if he saw more.

She let him see the aftermath of that day, of Machado's charred skin when her power had accidentally hit him. He listened to the wizard's announcement that Sombria had killed hundreds in Manaus and that she was intending to go after Fernanda da Gama, an innocent child. Finally, Severus left her mind.

"Severus," Cassie said, short of breath once they had disconnected. He was already scrambling off the bed in a frenzy. "Please, stay calm, please - "

"Don't tell me to stay calm!" he barked at her, making her flinch.

"Try!" she snapped back at him, and he glared at her angrily.

"You're a careless, arrogant fool!" he sneered. "I thought you were smarter than that, Cassie!"

"Fuck you," she replied lowly, glowering at him.

"Do you realize," he snarled, suddenly taking a few steps toward the bed, his indignant face bearing down on her, "That you have now made yourself a target? That she won't rest until she has killed you?"

"She doesn't know who I am, Severus! She doesn't know where we live in the forest, or that the academy even exists - "

"How long will it be before that changes? Obviously Machado expects her to attack Castelobruxo, and yet he has you stationed there!" He shook his head, letting out a growl of indignation as he pulled his face away from her.

"It's not just me! It's _all _of us! Miremba and Diego would be targeted too, and they're taking the same risks I am - "

"I don't care about them!" he shouted, "I can only handle worrying about _you!"_

"Stop worrying!" Cassie said, exasperated as she clamored to her knees on the bed. She reached out to touch him, but he flinched. She stood then, attempting to press her body into his to soothe him as much as she could, but he stepped away. "You _saw _what I can do, Severus! If anyone has a chance at beating her, it's me."

"Why this persistence that she is your responsibility, Cassie?" he asked her desperately. "Why can't you just leave it alone?"

She had him cornered in the bedroom now, and she grabbed his hand, grasping it roughly as he tried to yank it away. She held on anyway. "How can you ask me that?" she said firmly. "You saw what she and her followers did to those innocent people. You're suggesting that I do nothing and continue to let it happen?"

"Defeating her will not atone for your family's sins," he retorted quietly. "It changes nothing."

"I'm well aware of that," Cassie said, stepping closer to him. "But at least I can try to stop history from repeating itself." He was avoiding her gaze now, and she raised a hand to his cheek to turn his face toward her. "Listen to me, Severus. I know it makes you anxious. I would be a blubbering mess if you were in this much danger and so far away. But I need you to understand that this is something I have to keep doing."

It was one of the rare times that she saw the Potion Master's eyes glistening with tears. It broke her heart. "I can't lose you," he whispered. Cassie felt tears start to form in her eyes, barely able to watch him in this much anguish any longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to her, and pressed her forehead to his.

"You won't," she said, sniffling softly.

"Don't," he hissed quietly. She didn't know what to say. She kissed him lightly then, embracing him tighter. It was a helpless feeling, not being able to reassure him. But there was something inside her that knew all of this was bigger than them. She just didn't know how to convince him at that moment, when he couldn't see past his need for her.

She pulled him back to the bed, letting him settle into her arms with his face nestled into her neck again. They were silent for some time, as Cassie knew he needed time to handle his racing thoughts. She didn't know how long they stayed like that before Severus spoke again.

"Cassie," he said faintly, his hot breath brushing her skin. "Your abilities are extraordinary."

"I don't know about that." She traced her fingers soothingly over his back as she spoke. "We can call it that when I have them under control."

"It's more than I imagined," he admitted. "Much more."

"Me, too. It's scary."

A sense of peace had returned, despite the emotions that had run so high that morning. After a while, they had to force themselves to get out of bed. Cassie wanted to get their trip to Diagon Alley out of the way, and then they planned to go to the Burrow for a visit.

Returning to Ollivanders wasn't something Cassie had anticipated doing. The idea of her wand being destroyed in such a crude manner had never crossed her mind as a possibility. Now that she and Severus were approaching the wand shop, she felt a renewed twinge of mourning as she remembered her first visit as a preteen. Narcissa had taken her, and she only had to try ten wands before hers chose her.

Like most of Diagon Alley this time of year, Ollivanders felt incredibly empty compared to how busy it usually was during the summer holidays. The bell chimed on the door as they entered, and at first, Garrick was nowhere to be found. Severus was slowly moving through the aisles, gazing at the unending boxes of wands, when the shop owner appeared without making a noise.

"Severus Snape," he greeted them, "And Cassiopeia Black. I wasn't expecting a visit from either of you."

"We weren't expecting to have to," Severus told him.

"Which one of you lost your wand?" the older wizard asked gently.

"I did," Cassie said. "It was destroyed in a duel."

"I see," Ollivander said, nodding solemnly. "Were you able to give it a proper burial?"

Cassie and Severus exchanged a glance. "No. It was disintegrated completely," she said.

"I'm sorry." The wandmaker's voice was full of genuine remorse. Cassie felt a pang of guilt, feeling like she should have done more to protect this man's handiwork. While she felt lost without her original wand, Ollivander seemed downright miserable. "Well, let's get started, shall we?" He came out from behind the counter and started to look at the boxes, his eyes narrowed in contemplation. "Cassiopeia. Eleven inches, made of ebony with a core of dragon heartstring. Quite unyielding," he was saying as he opened a box. "I wonder if it would be wise to start with something similar."

The first three wands with dragon heartstring were not a match, to say the least. One of them seemed to shock her as soon as she touched it as if it were unwilling to even let her try it. Ollivander moved on to those of similar consistency but with unicorn tail hairs. Still, no luck.

The first hour of trying different wands passed and Cassie had tried almost two dozen wands. Severus looked particularly unimpressed.

"Do you think that was the only one?" she asked him quietly as Ollivander went behind the counter to fetch one from the storeroom. "What am I going to do if none of them choose me?"

"We will figure something out," he said silkily. That sounded very ominous, and Cassie was about to ask him to elaborate when Ollivander came back.

"I wonder," he muttered, "if trying something completely different is warranted." He pulled a light brown wand from its case. "Like father like daughter, perhaps?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Severus asked lowly, his black eyes glittering maliciously. Cassie placed a hand on his forearm, a silent warning to behave.

"This is one of my few with a phoenix feather core," the wandmaker explained. Cassie held it for about three seconds, the tip of it starting to spurt green flames, and Ollivander snatched it back. "No, no! That won't do."

They continued, lucky that no other customers came in, because their search seemed like it was never going to end. Finally, Ollivander sighed.

"You could try going to my Hogsmeade branch," he said, "But I am not convinced you will have much luck there."

"Why are none of them responding to me?" Cassie asked. She was feeling desperate. There was no way she could safely go back to training without a wand. She would be an easy target for Sombria, ripe for the picking.

"You are in a stage of transition, aren't you, Miss Black?" His question caught her off guard.

"I suppose I am," she told him.

"The internal confusion of your own identity is befuddling to the wands."

"So I'm screwed, is what you're saying?"

Ollivander looked at her sadly, and Cassie was about to give up completely when Severus spoke.

"There is another wand that has bonded with you, Cassie," he said quietly. Cassie looked at him in surprise, and it took a few seconds for her to comprehend his meaning.

"I can't possibly use that," she hissed.

"It may be your only option," Severus told her, his tone apologetic. "Where is it?"

Cassie looked between the two wizards, whose eyes were locked on her. Ollivander looked suddenly hopeful. "My vault."

"Splendid!" Ollivander exclaimed. "You must go to Gringotts at once. I think you will know immediately if it is a viable option, but I'd like to analyze its response if you would oblige me."

"Sure," Cassie muttered. Severus ushered her out of the shop, sensing her unease. "Severus, this is absurd!"

"You aren't going back to Amazonas without a wand," he snapped, grabbing her hand and leading her in the direction of the wizard's bank. "You might as well give yourself over to Sombria, then."

Cassie cursed under her breath quietly but followed him nonetheless. Of course, he was right.

She hated going to her vault under normal circumstances, usually to pull out the minimal amount of gold she needed to live her life. It reminded her of her connection to the Lestranges and to the Death Eaters, something she wished she could sever. This was something entirely different. When they got there, Cassie froze at the entrance, and the goblin that had accompanied them snorted in displeasure.

"Cassie," Severus said lightly, pulling her out of her thoughts. Cassie sighed, taking a step into the vault, and went the back corner without hesitation, as she knew exactly where her mother's wand was. It had stayed in the same spot in a black velvet drawstring bag and had not been moved in years. Cassie had always been irrationally afraid to touch it as if Bellatrix's influence would somehow emanate from it. Now she had no choice.

"Let's go," she said irritably with the bag in hand, wanting nothing more than to drop it and leave it there.

Severus must not have known what to say. He remained silent as they made their way back to Ollivanders, his fingers interlaced with hers as he led her down the street. All Cassie could think about was the unending list of atrocious things that her mother had performed with this wand. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to handle using it.

Cassie thrust the black pouch towards Garrick as soon as they reentered the shop. "Yes, yes," he said softly as he pulled the wand from its confinement. He turned it over in his hands like he was examining the most exquisite treasure. "Twelve and three-fourth inches. Walnut, dragon heartstring core. Unyielding." Cassie hated that he used the same word to describe it as he had when speaking of hers. Even though she knew this might be her last hope, she wished that it would suddenly reject her.

"When is the last time you used it?" the wandmaker asked.

"I was six."

"And you had no problems with it obeying you?"

Cassie shrugged. "It was the only wand I used when I was a child. I guess I didn't know the difference between a loyal one and a bucky one."

"But you were able to perform magic successfully?"

"Spells, charms, hexes," Severus interjected quietly. "It seemed to warm to her without issue." Cassie took a few moments to study his stoic expression. She wondered what memories from his Death Eater days he was suddenly recalling.

"Well," Ollivander said, handing it to Cassie, "There's only one way to find out if it will do the same for you now."

Taking a deep breath, Cassie took it from him. She knew instantly that this wand was going to work for her. It was warm in her hand, almost invigorating to hold. Ollivander wanted proof, so she performed a simple charm that produced a contained blue flame and then extinguished it without issue.

"Congratulations, Miss Black," Ollivander said sincerely. Cassie felt like vomiting.

She willed herself to be in a better mood as they stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for a bottle of wine to bring to the Burrow. It wasn't working.

"Cassie," Severus said as they exited the pub, "Are you all right?"

"No," she admitted. "I can't stop thinking about what my mother did with this thing."

"That 'thing' is what will keep you safe when you go back to the academy," he said bluntly. "You can't let those types of thoughts distract you."

"Is it that easy to just forget that she used it to torture the Longbottoms, and countless other people? That she killed people with it?"

His black eyes were staring into hers now as they stood in the street. "I have used my wand to perform a number of heinous acts. Does that mean I should throw away that affiliation and subject myself to a lesser one?"

"That's your prerogative." She kept walking, wanting to get to a spot where they could Disapparate safely. She was quickly growing tired of his relentless logic. "I'm done talking about it, Severus. Can we just go see Arthur and Molly?"

He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Yes, Cassie."

She was greeted with enthusiastic, warm hugs as soon as they stepped into the Weasley household. It was always odd being there when it wasn't crammed full of people, especially now that Ginny had started at Hogwarts. Cassie was sure that Arthur and Molly were ecstatic to have company in their home, regardless of who it was.

Trying to put on a fake demeanor of happiness only worked for a few minutes before the Weasley matriarch picked up on it. Arthur and Severus were seated in the living room while Molly and Cassie were opening the bottle of wine in the kitchen, and Cassie knew her guise was up as soon as Molly frowned at her.

"What is bothering you, dear?"

"Nothing, Molly."

"Oh," Molly said, waving her hand at her indignantly, "You don't have to hide things from us. I can't imagine that your training has all been butterflies and fairy dust."

Cassie wanted to unburden herself fully and tell her of everything just then, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Making Severus constantly worry about her safety was bad enough. She didn't want to be another source of stress for the Weasleys, as good as their intentions might be. So she decided to divulge only part of it.

"My wand was destroyed," she said quietly. "We went to Ollivanders today to find a new one, and none of them worked. I have no choice but to use Bellatrix's now."

Molly's hand went to her chest in surprise. "That is a good reason to feel glum."

"Yeah."

"Well, don't you worry about it," the redhead said, handing Cassie a glass full of wine and taking her by the hand. "If you want to talk about it, we will. If you don't, my lips are sealed."

"I don't. Not now, anyway."

Molly smiled at her. "Shall we join the boys?"

Arthur asked many questions about Cassie's time in Brazil. She only spoke of the training and her peers, intentionally leaving out the fact that there was a dangerous witch on the loose that was out for her blood. She was grateful when the topic of the conversation turned to the Weasley children, and suddenly Severus was the one being grilled.

"How is Ginny doing?" Arthur asked. "She's been saying in her letters that everything is going swimmingly, but sometimes I feel like she just says that so we don't worry."

"I can't speak to her overall experience," Severus said, "But she is doing well in Potions."

"Does she seem to have many friends?" Molly inquired.

"I don't involve myself in the social lives of students from other houses," he said curtly. Cassie smirked, as she knew he was trying his best to remain courteous as the questions kept coming. He had to reassure them that Ron and Harry were staying out of trouble since the Whomping Willow incident, but couldn't offer a similar statement about the twins. It seemed they were as mischievous as ever.

"So what is it like working with Gilderoy Lockhart?" Molly asked then, and Cassie noticed that her cheeks reddened a bit at the question. She snorted into her wine glass as Severus' expression darkened considerably.

"Unpleasant," he deadpanned.

"Oh, I can't imagine that's true!" she said.

"It is," Cassie chimed in. "I've only met him once, and that was enough - "

"You've met him? Did you get an autograph?" Molly exclaimed.

"No."

"Oh, well the next time you do, will you get one for me, dear? I can't ask that of Severus, of course. It would be unprofessional."

"Highly," Severus said icily. Arthur, who had been watching the entire exchange with a bemused look on his face, was now shaking in silent laughter.

The visit was just what Cassie needed. As she and Severus left the house, she felt refreshed, her heart just a bit lighter than what it had been before.

"You're not going to tell them about Sombria?" Severus asked her softly as they walked down the gravel road. They could have Apparated back to Cokeworth already, but they were enjoying the feel of the uninhabited, relaxing country atmosphere.

"I can't," she said. "They have enough kids to worry about. And Harry, now. I don't need to add to it."

"They already worry about you. How do you think they'll feel if they find out you were trying to spare their feelings?"

Cassie raised her eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Look at you, Mister Sentimental."

"Just keep in mind that there are others besides me that care about you."

"Is that your way of guilt-tripping me into staying away from danger?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, Cassie," He stopped walking so he could grab her hands in his and look at her directly. "But it gives me a small sense of peace knowing that someone else has your best interest in mind. You owe it to them, to be honest."

"So insightful," she sighed as he leaned down to press his forehead against hers. "When did that happen?"

"Maybe you're influencing me to some degree," he purred, giving her a sweet kiss. They started to lazily walk down the road again as Cassie contemplated his words.

"They care about you too, you know. You're basically their son-in-law," she teased. He let out a small bark of a laugh.

"Arthur and Molly are only ten years older than me," he pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. They would make better in-laws than the Malfoys. Or my real parents. So let's just stick with the Weasleys."

"Why this talk of in-laws?" he inquired, raising his eyebrow at her.

"It's just where my mind went," she admitted. He shook his head, and she laughed. "Oh, come on, Sev. You can't tell me you've never thought about it. We've lived together, we love each other. Remember?"

"Of course I remember, you silly girl," he said. He took her arm, and they appeared in Cokeworth with a loud bang. They continued their leisurely pace as they walked down the sidewalk toward the house.

"So have you?"

"Have I what?"

It was Cassie's turn to shake her head. He was too smart not to catch on to what she was getting at. "Thought about it."

He sighed. "If I say that I have, you're not going to become all giddy and irrational, are you?"

"I'm not guaranteeing anything."

Severus seemed about to answer her, but their light-hearted conversation was swiftly derailed when a witch dressed in navy robes came into view. She was standing directly in front of Severus' house, and the closer they got to her, it was clear that she was in distress.

"Cassie Black?" she asked, and Severus placed a hand on her arm to signal her to stop walking toward the stranger.

"Who wants to know?" he hissed lowly. It was rather suspicious having an unknown witch in Cokeworth looking for her, but for some reason, Cassie didn't sense that she was a threat.

"My name is Maria. I work for the Brazilian Ministry of Magic," she explained quickly.

"Oh," Cassie said, caught completely off guard. "What are you doing here?"

"Martese Machado sent me to get you."

"For what?"

"Sauda Sombria and her _cavaleiros_ are attacking Castelobruxo, I need you to come with me - "

"Oh my god," Cassie gasped. The witch was holding out a crumpled cigarette carton, indicating that she should touch the Portkey immediately.

"Wait!" Severus said defiantly. "How do we know you aren't lying? That you're not here on Sombria's behalf?"

"Please, sir, we don't have time to debate this! We need her back at the school _now."_

"Severus," Cassie said, turning to him. "I have to go." She reached her hand out to touch the Portkey, but he grabbed it midair. "Severus!" she protested.

"I'm coming with you," he hissed.

"What?" Cassie asked heatedly. "You are _not, _you aren't familiar with the forest or the school - "

"You might have the strength and the training, Cassie. But I have the experience in these fights. You aren't going unless I follow!"

"No!"

"_Please,_" Maria implored desperately. "There is no time for this. She could have stormed the building by now!"

Cassie locked her eyes on his, frantically searching them. Would he really be this irrational? Or was she being the overprotective one? "I can't worry about you, too, Severus," she said bluntly.

"You won't have to. I can take care of myself."

She wanted to argue further, to tell him that she would be safer if she didn't have to constantly monitor his whereabouts. But she knew without Maria saying it again, that there was no time. Fernanda da Gama and the rest of the students were in danger.

"Fine!" Cassie barked. She raised her hand to the Portkey, and Severus did the same. The three of them were transported instantly, and Cassie stumbled a bit as she tried to ignore the vertigo that followed with traveling in this manner. Ignoring her adverse feelings toward using her mother's wand, she pulled it out of her robes so she was ready for whatever was coming next.

Maria hadn't transported them to the camp. Cassie was becoming so familiar with the forest now that she knew they were close to Castelobruxo, while fortunately still deep within the trees. They needed the cover while they took a moment to grasp the situation.

There was shouting, and loud bangs that sounded from the school. Unrelenting metallic clangs were sounding through the forest, indicating that spells were being hurled at a powerful shield charm.

"The followers wear tan robes and yellow and blue masks," Cassie told Severus quickly. "And you have to stay close to me because the caipora don't know you - "

Right on cue, five flame-haired dwarves rushed at them, yelling in their native tongue and jabbing arrows at them. They seemed particularly angry that Severus, and unknown intruder, was with them. One caipora snapped its fingers, and Cassie had to block the binding hex from hitting him.

"No!" she shouted, grabbing onto his arm. "_Amigo. Aliado!" _Maria repeated the message and the caipora eyed them warily. Finally, they turned to go, obviously having bigger things to worry about at the moment, while still muttering to each other.

"Those are the caipora?" Severus had his wand in his hand, ready to get started.

"Only a fraction of them," Cassie told him. "But they're dead useful." She turned to Maria, who was trying to get a view of what was going on through the trees. An explosion sounded, followed by indiscriminate yelling. Had they not been in such a dire situation, Cassie would have considered the irony that Sombria claimed that defending the forest justified her actions, yet was allowing this destruction to happen on her behalf. "Okay, Ministry worker," she said solemnly, "What's the plan?"


	33. Elation and Incompetence

Severus was losing what little confidence he had in the young ministry worker the longer they stood in her presence. The witch didn't seem to hear Cassie's question and looked panic-stricken.

"We have to move, that explosion might have gotten them through the barrier!" she said, taking a step away from them, but Cassie caught her by the robes, yanking her back to them.

"We are not rushing in there without you filling us in," Cassie hissed, her face inches from Maria's as she spoke. Severus had never seen her look so authoritative. "Where are the rest of Machado's students?"

Maria looked like she was going to start gagging on her own words. "They are in the school. We are using them as the second line of defense in case Sombria manages to get past the Ministry officers - "

"Why is Cassie the only one that will be on this side of the barrier? Machado is okay with this?" Severus demanded.

"It is only because she had to be retrieved," Maria said softly. "Or she would be with them." It was a possible explanation, but something wasn't quite adding up in his mind.

"Fine. How many of us are there? I know Viggo and Arvid went home for a visit, maybe more." Cassie didn't loosen her grip on the witch's robes. Apparently she trusted Maria as much as Severus did.

"There are six students inside."

"Are the rest being summoned?" Severus asked.

"Please, we have to get moving - "

"Answer the question, or we are going to stay here for the duration of this battle!" His words were harsh, and Maria looked like she was about to burst into tears. He didn't care in the least.

"No. Just Cassie."

Severus let out a low growl. "So we are already at a disadvantage because Cassie has less of her peers here, and now you're telling us that she won't even be fighting alongside them?"

"Severus," Cassie started, finally letting go of Maria's clothing. The Ministry witch stumbled back, eager to get away from her intense glare. "It's beyond our control at this point."

"This is idiotic!" he countered sharply. "You have trained with them extensively, you know how to communicate with one another. Do you even know all of the Ministry officers?"

"No."

"Do you understand how perilous this is? If Machado has any brains at all, he wouldn't be putting you in this danger, especially when Sombria _knows _you!" He was frantic. How shortsighted he was, to allow her to come. He had thought his presence alone might help protect her, but now he realized how dire of a situation they were in. He wished he could take that decision back so he could force her to stay in Cokeworth. Even if he had hexed her and bound her so she had no choice but to stay in the house, at least he would know that she was safe.

Another loud boom sounded nearby. His lover's expression was suddenly stoic and resolute, and he knew just by looking at her that there would be no convincing her to stay put. "Then it's a good thing we're here together, Severus," she said evenly.

"Cassie - " he started hopelessly.

"Severus," she interjected calmly. "Either get your wits about you or stay here where you'll be out of danger. I have to do this." She stepped up to him, roughly pulling his head down to her and giving him a firm, decisive kiss. "I love you."

He didn't _want _to say it back to her. It felt like it was saying their goodbyes, and he couldn't fathom that being a possibility. But he said it anyway, just in case. "I love you, too."

"Tan robes, yellow and blue masks," she reminded him. Maria started to move through the trees, and he and Cassie followed close behind.

"What does Sombria look like?"

"You'll know," Cassie told him darkly. "If she engages you, you have to get out of there."

"I told you, I can handle myself," he retorted lowly. Cassie gave him a miffed side glance. She wasn't happy with his answer, he knew.

"Just stay close to me," she said curtly. They were moving with their wands up and at the ready. Before he could reply, they were swiftly bombarded by the blinding flash of unexpected curses. Maria deflected some, but many made it past her. Severus swung his wand and a purple beam ricocheted off his counterspell, smashing into a nearby tree. He spotted his first Sombria followers, their faces covered in the yellow and blue masks that Cassie had described.

The concealed faces jolted him into recollections of time spent among the Death Eaters. It roused something inside of him in an instant and he felt murderous and unassailable. Had he been able to look at Cassie right then, as she took down two of them in a matter of seconds, he would have seen that the tenacity he felt mirrored hers. Gone were thoughts of stepping aside and hiding her to keep her safe. Now, all he wanted to do was hurt these bastards.

More _Cavaleiros _rushed at them, but the cover of the forest slowed them significantly. Severus and Cassie stunned and bound them with ease, and he hoped that more would keep coming at them with this much senselessness. The more they could cripple in this method, the less there would be to battle near the school.

"That's it," Cassie said breathlessly when it seemed no more were coming into the trees. "We've got to get to the temple." They inched their way to the tree line, hoping not to be spotted by more of Sombria's followers just yet.

"How does the wand feel? Is it obeying you without question?" He had to know if Bellatrix's wand was going to put her at a disadvantage, if he would need to watch her back even more.

Cassie looked down at her wand momentarily, as if she had forgotten she had it. "It's performed beautifully so far." If that fact disturbed her, now was not the time to discuss it.

Maria's startled gasp pulled both of them from worries about the wand. Severus followed her gaze. There were numerous witches and wizards in navy robes lying still on the ground, and from their distance, it was impossible to tell if they were dead or just immobilized. There were only a few _Cavaleiros _in the same condition.

A handful of them were lobbing relentless attacks at the magical barrier surrounding the school, the rest of them engaged in duels with the remaining Ministry members. Cassie was frantically searching the crowd.

"I don't see her," she told him quietly.

"Likely a self-preservation tactic," Severus replied.

"Probably. In Manaus, she didn't show up until it looked like her followers were going to lose." Cassie waved her wand suddenly, and a burst of white emitted from the tip, quickly organizing itself into the shape of a Runespoor. Severus raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Sending a message to Machado," she told him, turning her attention to her Patronus. The serpent's three heads were locked on her, their tongues flicking intermittently as they waited for a command. "I'm outside. Many of the Ministry officers are dead. It won't be long before they get past the school's defenses. Be ready." She sent her charm off with the ominous message, and Maria watched it float through the trees in surprise.

"Do you intend to wait for a response?" Maria asked shrilly. The magical barrier was cracking and healing itself repeatedly as spells relentlessly hit it. A large hole appeared ten feet from the ground but sealed before the perturbed _Cavaleiros _could make it bigger. Caipora standing just on the other side of the shield were whooping and pumping their fists in the air.

"No," Cassie said, "I don't think we have time for that." Just as she said it, a large crack appeared where a spell landed, and a section of the charm shattered like glass. Before Severus could react, she was running out of the forest and toward the school. He cursed under his breath as he followed her.

Most of Sombria's lackeys already locked in duels, Severus stunned three before they could have a chance to turn their attention to him and Cassie. The young witch was having just as much success, her spells landing with so much precision that she was zapping them like they were nothing but bugs. Most of their navy-clad allies seemed baffled when their adversaries suddenly went down, but thankfully most of them started to help each other as soon as they realized what had happened.

"I'm going for them!" Cassie shouted to him, indicating that she was going to take out the _Cavaleiros _trying to bring down the barrier. "Keep freeing up the officers!" A very, very small part of him was irritated that the eighteen-year-old witch was yelling orders at him. The rest of him was immensely proud.

The followers had caught on that this battle was no longer going in their favor. The easy eliminations were coming fewer and far between as Severus fought his way through the masked assailants. Fortunately, enough of the Ministry members had been freed up so they were able to fight at his side. When he became locked in a duel with a wizard that seemed to be much more skilled than the others, he only had to concentrate on him.

Severus could see Cassie blasting her way through her targets as he fought. If they kept up this momentum, Machado and his students wouldn't be needed at all. Just as Cassie knocked her last two foes to the ground in a burst of red light, Severus bellowed, _"__Sectumsempra!" _The proficient masked wizard grunted as cuts appeared over his torso, blood starting to seep through the tan fabric. It had been so long that Severus had used the curse that he felt immensely satisfied, especially when the wizard crumpled to the ground.

Some of the Ministry wizards started to cheer, and the caipora were shrieking in victory, jumping up and down. Severus didn't feel nearly as elated.

He ran to Cassie, grasping her shoulders as he looked her up and down. "You're all right?" he asked fervently.

"I'm fine, Severus, but they need to shut up, this can't be it!" she sputtered breathlessly.

"Agreed," he said. He turned toward the throng of Ministry officers, about to tell them off, when something white and glimmering distracted him. It was a Patronus in the shape of a toucan, and it went to float directly in front of Cassie.

"You need to get out of here! She will be coming!" came the furious voice of Martese Machado. At the loud, sinister message, many of the hollering people around them stopped, looking concerned. "You _cannot _allow her to take you!"

"Cassie," Severus hissed, "You need to listen to your master - "

"We can't Apparate this close to Castelobruxo now," she said. "It's a defensive plan they put in place if there was ever an attack. There's nowhere for me to go!"

"We can go back to the trees!" he implored her. She opened her mouth to argue, but whatever she had intended to voice, it was cut off by her surprise. The area around them was lit up by a blazing blue light, and suddenly, they were surrounded by a fresh horde of _Cavaleiros. _

"I thought they couldn't Apparate!" Maria shouted fearfully.

"They didn't," Severus spat. "They were here the whole time." Cassie looked to him solemnly, her wand ready in her hand once again. Without warning, Sombria's followers started to attack, and Severus was having to deflect and launch spells with much more fervor. But this time, he was starting off exhausted.

Cassie seemed to have a renewed sense of purpose. Her lips curled into a sneer, she sent a group of six masked wizards flying backward. But this must have been Sombria's more elite disciples, as Severus was having to fend off attacks from two assailants at once, and it didn't seem like they were going to be thwarted in only a few rounds. Cassie got to him just in time to block a _nervorum resolutiones _hex, and her returning curse made the wizard writhe in agony on the ground.

Another eruption of blue light blinded everyone in the vicinity that wasn't wearing a mask. When Severus' sight came back to him, he saw a witch with long, flowing black hair, her face maskless but covered in blue dashes. She had appeared near the school, and with no warning, she launched a spell so powerful at the previously unwavering shield that it hissed and then fractured. A large gap formed near the staircase and was unable to close itself back up. Caipora started to pour through it and launch attacks at the _Cavaleiros, _but the unmasked witch made quick work of them, many of them unmoving on the grassy earth with one spell. Her followers started to make their way up the massive staircase that led to Castelobruxo's main doors.

Cassie's words had been completely true. No one needed to tell him that this was Sauda Sombria.

"Wait!" he demanded, wanting to tell her not to rush into anything, but she didn't hear him. Her attention had snapped to the dark witch. Three followers tried to obstruct her from advancing towards Sombria, but she knocked them out of the way with ease. Cassie had almost reached her, Severus running to keep up when Sombria suddenly turned in their direction.

Cassie and Sombria lofted spells at each other simultaneously. The meeting of their magic resulted in a small eruption of light and smoke, and Severus had to produce a shield to keep from being blasted off his feet. Cassie glanced at him momentarily, looking suddenly apprehensive.

The dark witch, on the other hand, was smug. She took slow steps around Cassie, one corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk. "_G__arotinha,_" she hissed. _"Feliz em vê-lo novamente!" _He didn't understand what Sombria was saying, but Cassie seemed to.

"Can't say the same," Cassie replied. Severus remained silent, coming to stand next to her, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his wand.

"You will be mine," Sombria said simply. The threat made towards his love stirred something in him, and he threw a binding hex at Sombria. She deflected it, but Cassie lobbed her attacks, relentlessly launching spell after spell. She, like Severus, was trying to stun her, to paralyze her, anything to incapacitate her. He knew that she was having to hold back her power for fear of hitting the allies that were battling nearby, and it was impeding any hope of progress. Sombria's hexes were so forceful that they had to defend just as much as they were attacking.

Severus finally made contact, his blasting curse catching Sombria off guard. As she staggered on her feet in a state of shock, his raven-haired partner took the opportunity to send a bolt of white electric energy her way. It was subdued, the current much narrower than the spell that Severus had witnessed the last time she had battled Sombria. But he knew she had little choice, or risk hitting someone accidentally. The dark witch blocked the spell, and Cassie never stopped waving her wand, a ceaseless storm of aggravated magic bombarding her opponent.

The two witches hurled curses concurrently again, the power converging and causing another burst that shuddered the ground around them. When the smoke cleared, they stared at each other, frozen in contemplation. Cassie was panting from the effort of the battle, and Sombria was visibly disheveled, her eyes narrowing in disbelief as she finally took the time to size up her young adversary. Severus heaved another blasting curse, but the dark witch readily stalled it.

"Get out of here," Cassie hissed at him through gritted teeth, her blue eyes never blinking as she watched Sombria's subdued, circling steps.

"No," he retorted quickly.

"I can unleash if I don't have to worry about hitting you - "

"You won't!"

She didn't dare pull her gaze away from Sombria, but she nodded once to indicate that she heard him. Bringing her arms together forcefully, her fingers and wand pointed towards the older witch, she let loose another round of white voltage, Sombria blocking it with little effort. Cassie was still panting when a stream of black voltage was sent her way, and Severus was extremely alarmed when he _had _to assist her in blocking it. She was tiring, and quickly.

"Cassie, we have to leave!" he yelled.

Cassie's stare was still locked on Sombria. His heart dropped when she risked her safety to look at him, even if it was only for a second, knowing she was planning something he wouldn't like. Without warning, she brandished her empty hand at him, and he was sent flying backward thirty feet. Before he hit the ground, landing on his back and safely out of the way, she had called forth a stream of blue flames and directed them at the dark witch. The fire circled Sombria like a vine wrapping around a tree trunk, but she only laughed. Severus clamored to his feet, watching in horror as Cassie's flames were transformed into a thick, scaly creature.

The twenty-foot long, impossibly large serpent that uncoiled itself from Sombria's body turned its attention to Cassie. Its eyes were bloodred, unnatural spikes covering its obsidian face. Cassie's expression was lofty as the huge, hissing snake bore down on her.

He shouldn't have worried. She certainly didn't seem to be alarmed. Before the transfigured animal struck, Cassie hissed an unknown command to it. It slithered off without hesitation and Severus ran back to Cassie's side as it struck, its jaws clamping down on an unsuspecting masked _Cavaleiros._

It killed two more of Sombria's followers before what was happening registered on Sombria's face. She pointed her wand at the serpent, but Severus shot another round of curses to keep her from dissolving her horribly chosen spell.

The triumph was short-lived. Sombria cast a hex, an ugly, spiked cord shooting out from the end of her wand, and it whipped around Cassie's neck. Sombria swung her arm back, and Cassie was pulled forcibly to the ground. Severus desperately threw a spell to break the connection as Cassie choked helplessly, being pulled toward Sombria. He was knocked down again as Cassie sent another round of wandless magic to get him out of harm's way.

"Cassie!" he bellowed as the dark witch continued to drag his lover across the ground. Feeling nothing but dread, he got to his feet again, launching curses as he ran to the witches. Sombria blocked his advances, just as Cassie lay in a sputtering heap at her feet.

"You watch," she said to him, as she gripped the cruel rope in her hand and heaved Cassie up. "She is mine." She looked quite pleased with herself as she looked in Cassie's face, now only inches away from her.

Cassie's hands clutching at the noose around her throat, she suddenly bent her neck back, and swung her head swiftly into Sombria's, catching her by surprise and causing her to release her hold. The cord disappeared in a tuft of black smoke, and Cassie landed a rather gruesome punch right in the middle of Sombria's face.

While the older witch howled, she gripped Sombria's arm, pivoting herself around her and delivering a sharp kick to the back of her knees. The dark witch landed on the ground with a gasp, and Cassie blasted her with an ice-wielding spell, covering her entire anatomy and keeping her in frozen in place. It had all happened in a matter of seconds, and Cassie was wheezing as she nearly doubled over in fatigue. As Severus came to her side, he saw that the ice was melting very quickly. He cast a binding spell, rope fastening itself tightly around Sombria's limbs and neck to keep her in a kneeling position. Just as the ice completely disappeared and Sombria opened her mouth to speak, Severus jabbed his wand into her temple, leaving her unconscious.

The transfigured serpent had just crushed the bones of another follower when it disappeared into thin air. Ministry officers were still dueling what _Cavaleiros _were left, but they started to realize very quickly that something had happened to their mistress. Many started to take off for the cover of the forest, and they were pursued by witches and wizards in navy robes.

"Did we get her?" Cassie asked feebly, and Severus wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

"We did," he said, pulling away so he could get a better look at her. "Are you all right?" There were numerous gouges in her neck, blood oozing onto her robes. He started to heal them with his wand.

"I'm fine," she said, her blue eyes looking at him in awe as if she had never expected this outcome. "Are _you?_"

"Likely bruised, from you repeatedly flinging me," he murmured, giving her a kiss when her wounds were closed.

"You do a good impression of a rag doll," she teased softly. Under normal circumstances, he might be livid that she had done that to him, that she had tried to prioritize his safety over hers. Yet the only elated thought going through his head at the moment was that they weren't dead, and a small smile formed on his lips. "I should get a message to Machado, I don't know if there are more followers in the school!" she said suddenly.

Severus looked toward the golden temple. In their victory, he hadn't thought about what was going on in the temple until now. He turned to Sombria's knocked-out body, which was being attended to by a dozen Ministry officers. Feeling that it was safe to leave the dangerous woman in their many hands, they started to head to the school, but Cassie let out a whoop of joy when Machado and a group of young wizards and witches trailed out behind him.

A brunette witch raced down the staircase, a tall young wizard with a large smile on his face following closely behind. Cassie released Severus' hand to jog to them despite her fatigue, and they all slammed together in a warm embrace. The witch was whispering something excitedly into Cassie's ear, and the wizard pulled away, his green eyes landing on Severus.

"You!" he said, laughing as he approached him, pulling him into a jovial handshake without any warning. "You're the famous Severus, aren't you?"

"I am," Severus replied curtly, not feeling quite as amiable as the stranger grinned at him.

"Cassie showed us pictures," the young man explained. "I'm Alex. Good of you to come along! I've been dying to meet you."

"What?"

Cassie and the brunette were watching the exchange, now giggling. Cassie brought her over to him. This pupil didn't seem nearly as extroverted as Alex, evident by the way she sheepishly smiled at him. "This is Romily, Severus."

"A pleasure," he said. Romily started to speak when they were interrupted by a boisterous voice.

"Cassie!" Machado said, striding toward them. He was still sporting the ugly black scar that Cassie had accidentally given him, and he was bleeding from his ears now. Concern was etched across the older wizard's kind features as he placed a hand on either side of Cassie's face. "What are you doing here, you foolish, brave girl?"

Cassie looked as astounded as Severus felt. "You didn't ask for me to come?"

"No! I wanted you to stay put, Cassie. I have told you numerous times that Sombria would target you, that we couldn't risk her taking your powers!" Machado exclaimed. "Apparently it was meant to be. I don't know that it could have ended in our favor without you and Severus."

The compliment did nothing to ease his mounting anger. "So she was manipulated by your ministry, intentionally put in harm's way when they had plenty of their own to fight this battle?" he seethed.

Machado released his hold on Cassie, looking solemn as he turned to face him. "I'm afraid so. I knew nothing of it."

He let out a perturbed growl. "This is unacceptable!"

"You have to understand, Severus, that Minister da Gama was likely only thinking of what he had to do to protect his daughter - " Machado tried to reason, but he didn't want to hear any of it.

"At the expense of Cassie's safety? Not to mention, he risked Sombria gaining a significant amount of power, to the point where she might be impossible to stop if she had succeeded!"

"I am not saying that I agree with his actions," Machado said sternly. The two wizards stared at one another, Severus wanting to take his rage out on someone, and Machado sensed it. Cassie placed a hand on Severus' arm before it could escalate further.

"Severus," she said softly. "It's not Martese's fault."

They were interrupted by one of the Ministry workers. He was just glad that it wasn't Maria, or he may have torn her to shreds with his bare hands. "Dom Machado, the Minister would like to speak with you. And Cassie, if you would care to accompany him, the Minister would like to thank you for coming - "

Cassie huffed at her. "I don't think I owe him anything," she said, shaking her head. "What I would like is a shower and a long nap." She turned to Machado, who looked unhappy with her response. "Martese, I know you don't allow outsiders into camp, but can we make an exception?"

"Of course, Cassie. I would be honored to have Severus there, after everything he has done."

Ignoring the Ministry witch's protests, Cassie took his hand and started to lead him toward the forest. "Let's go, Sev." As petty as it was, he took pleasure in the fact that she was choosing to ignore the Minister's request. And a nap didn't sound like such a bad idea, either.

They made their way through the trees with the other academy pupils. Even in his exhaustion, Severus noticed how beautiful the rainforest was. The deeper they went, the more the creatures around them were sounding, like the battle hadn't disturbed them at all. It gave him a sense of peace.

They Apparated to the camp as soon as it was possible. Cassie showed him the pattern on the specific tree that would bring them up to their huts, and he was thoroughly impressed with the set up of their living space once they were on the bridges. It was extremely well hidden, and he felt a bit better about her outdoor home, knowing that it was high off the ground and away from danger.

When they entered her hut, he expanded her mattress with a charm so it would fit the two of them. He was surprised at how sparse the room was, only containing a desk, a few books, and the photo album that she had brought with her. He supposed she had little time to spend here, anyway.

"All of us will have a meal together later," Cassie yawned as she took his hand and led him to the bungalow that contained the showers. "I'm sure everyone is too tired to think about eating at the moment." He suggested showering together, but she merely smirked, telling him that there were only communal male and female bathrooms. He rinsed off quickly, not eager to have any of the teenage wizards see him.

"Hey," came a voice just as he was wrapping a towel around his lower half. Alex was standing there, bold enough to look at him directly as he stood there half-naked. "I brought you a change of clothes," he said, handing him a set of cargo pants and a grey, long-sleeve shirt. The clothing looked very similar to the ensemble that the younger wizard was wearing.

"I will put on my previous outfit," Severus replied bluntly.

"Nah," Alex said, waving his hand. "You're one of us tonight. Might as well look the part." He turned to leave, and then stopped, looking at him again. Severus' nostrils flared as he tried to contain his disdain at the current lack of privacy. "I just wanted to say, Severus. Cassie's a special one."

"I am well aware," he replied. He was on edge, anticipating some sort of declaration of a rivalry, that this boy wanted her for himself.

"Obviously you look after her when you can, or you wouldn't have come," Alex continued, all hints of a smile gone. "Just know that we do our best to watch her back when she's here."

Severus was taken aback. He knew the proper response was to show Alex his gratitude, but the words didn't form. He nodded once in acknowledgment, and the boy gave him a small smile in return, finally stepping out of the hut. Severus reluctantly put on the outfit that Alex had borrowed him and made his way back to Cassie's hut. She was already there, using her wand to dry her thick black hair. She looked him up and down, surprised at his new look.

"Your friend Alex," he explained before she said anything. He sat down on the mattress next to her, rubbing small circles on her back as she continued with her hair. "He seems rather fond of you."

"Yes, and he was fond of you even before you two met today," she said, grinning. "He's been asking if he and Romily can come to Cokeworth for a visit."

"An overnight visit?"

"Well, yeah. Martese isn't going to arrange a Portkey for an afternoon," she told him. He let out a long sigh.

"If it will please you," he said cautiously. She laughed, and even in his exhaustion, the sound was music to his ears.

She stopped her drying charm, examining the wand in her hand briefly before setting it on the wooden end table next to her. "My mother's wand didn't disappoint. I forgot I was using it."

"We are fortunate that it obeys you as well as it does," he replied softly.

"Yeah," she said, leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around her. "I still don't like the idea of it, though."

"Perhaps you can find a wandmaker here."

"Maybe," she muttered, her eyes fluttering as she fought to stay awake. He coaxed her into lying down, and he scooted up next to her. Cassie draped an arm across his chest and lifted a leg over his, pulling herself as close to him as much as she could. "You were amazing, Severus," she whispered into his neck.

"You are amazing always," he replied quietly. Whether she heard him or not, he didn't know. Her breathing indicated that she had already fallen asleep, and it didn't take long for him to drift off into a dreamless slumber soon after.

If there was an evening meal, they were completely unaware. The two of them slept hard and through the night, and only woke up when a swift knock came at the door. Cassie pushed herself off the mattress and went to answer it, rubbing her eyes as one of the students stood there expectantly.

"Breakfast," the witch said. "Martese wants all of us there."

"Severus, too?" Cassie asked.

"Yes." She left without another word, and Severus stretched before standing up. A mattress on a wooden floor was not great for his back, he noticed.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Miremba Wabudeya."

"Second term student, graduated from Uagadou?"

Cassie looked at him with raised eyebrows, clearly surprised. "Wow, I'm impressed, Severus."

"Don't say I don't take interest in your life," he said, and she wrapped her arms around him, standing on her tiptoes for a kiss. Their hands started to roam, but Cassie forced herself to pull away from him.

"We don't have time right now," she said slyly. "Maybe after breakfast." He obediently followed her to the central bungalow, still feeling immensely out of place among the young wizards and witches. It was a far cry from his experience being around his Hogwarts students, as these teenagers seemed excited to see him as soon as they crossed the threshold, and all of them assumed he was fine with them using his first name.

Severus and Cassie were bombarded with questions about yesterday's battle. She seemed sheepish with that much attention on her but answered their inquiries politely. They wanted all of the details and the food that had yet to be prepared lay forgotten on the counter. After a while, Cassie directed the topic away from them and to her peers' fight in the school, and they just as eager to share their experience. Overall, they seemed ecstatic to share in one another's victories, once again demonstrating to Severus that Cassie had a solid support system here in Amazonas. Yet there was one wizard that rubbed Severus the wrong way as soon as he heard him speak. Based on what Cassie had told him of her peers, he had a hunch about which one it was.

Yui was in the middle of telling everyone her story of disarming two _Cavaleiros _at once, when this wizard spoke lowly to get Cassie's attention.

"You redirected Sombria's transfigured snake?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Cassie didn't bother hiding her glare, and Severus knew from the intense disdain that was now emanating from her, that this was Vitaly.

"Yes," Cassie snapped. The sudden change in demeanor seemed to catch other people's attention.

"How?" Vitaly asked, looking rather pleased with himself. Cassie glanced over to Severus. "That doesn't seem possible unless...no. It can't be possible. Not _you, _perfect little Cassie."

"Unless _what?" _Severus interjected. He wasn't used to teenagers not being intimidated by his very presence, and this one needed to be knocked down a few pegs. If only he had authority over him like he did his students.

"Perhaps she is a Parselmouth?" Vitaly suggested insidiously. Now, the entire hut had gone silent.

Cassie shifted in her seat as everyone's eyes fixed on her. "What difference does it make?"

"I just find it curious that you are the only one of us that can contend with a very dark witch," he continued. "Wouldn't it be something if you carried such a dark trait?"

"Shut the fuck up, Vitaly," Miremba started. "Why do you always have to ruin the mood?"

Vitaly was about to retort when Machado entered. Severus gave Cassie's hand a reassuring squeeze as everyone's attention went to their master, but he knew she was feeling troubled. Even though her peers hadn't flat out learned of her ability, Vitaly had successfully planted the seed of doubt in their minds.

"My wonderful students," Machado started, looking drained. "How proud I am of all of you. Because of your efforts, Fernanda da Gama and the rest of Castelobruxo remain safe." He turned to Severus then, walking up to him. "And to you, my friend. Your presence at this battle was unexpected, but without you, I fear our fates would have turned out quite differently." Severus nodded once. He knew that Machado was likely sincere, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he and Cassie had been manipulated by Brazil's ministry. It would be a long time before that fact could just be forgiven.

He heard Vitaly snort. This young wizard needed a lesson in manners.

"You would like to say something?" Machado said then, having heard Vitaly's rude exhalation as well.

"We had it under control before Cassie and her beau decided to show up," he said matter-of-factly.

"Did we?" Machado argued lightly. "Must I remind you that twenty-seven of Da Gama's officers were killed in action? They were the only people standing between us and Sombria's full brigade."

"The Ministry is weak. We are not," Vitaly said. "Had Cassie given us the chance to shine _for once, _you might be convinced of that as well."

Yui stood up angrily. "Vitaly, you are an ungrateful bastard. If you think you could have handled it outside the barrier, you are a moron!"

"That's enough!" Cassie interjected. Her arms were folded neatly over her chest as she commanded the attention of the room while remaining seated. "It doesn't matter who did what. What matters is that the battle was won!"

"Easy for you to say, when you are once again hailed as the golden child - " Vitaly sneered.

"If you have a problem, then take it up with me after the meeting," Cassie snapped. "Stop wasting everyone else's time. Or are you too much of a coward to talk back to me without the safety of an audience?" Severus didn't bother to hide the smirk that was forming on his lips.

"Cassie," Machado warned gently.

"I apologize, Martese," Cassie said swiftly. "Please, continue."

Machado nodded to her in thanks. "Minister Da Gama has graciously given me an update. The majority of Sombria's _Cavaleiros da Floresta _have either been killed or arrested." _The ones that were there, at least, _Severus thought to himself. He didn't have the heart to point that fact out just then. "He will continue to keep his officers at Castelobruxo until all of them have been accounted for."

"What happened to Sombria?" Alex asked, the question that all of them had wanted to ask from the start.

"She has been arrested and is being held at the Ministry's highest security cell," Machado said slowly. The room erupted into chatter then, and Cassie was the first one to let her voice be heard.

"To what end? Aren't they going to execute her?" she demanded, and her peers echoed in agreement.

Machado raised his hands, indicating for them to quiet down. "Her sentence has yet to be handed out. Our minister has been in contact with the other magical governments in South America. It seems many of them are demanding trials so they can carry out justice in their own ways."

"What difference does it make who carries it out?" Cassie's voice was growing louder despite Machado's indication to remain calm. "She's killed hundreds, if not thousands across the continent. Every day they keep her alive, the more of a chance she has to break out!"

"It is not our decision to make," Machado replied sincerely. "I'm afraid the matter is out of our hands, Cassie." The entire room was in turmoil now. Severus was the only one that remained silent, but his thought process was the same as Cassie's. The Ministry was giving Sombria every opportunity to overpower her captors.

Cassie rose then, grabbing Severus' hand. Machado was busy talking down some of the other angry students as they left the hut together. "Are all governments incompetent?" she seethed "This isn't going to end well, is it?"

"They may come to an agreement quickly," he started slowly as she yanked him toward her hut.

"And what happens when she overpowers her guards? Steals their powers?" Cassie snarled. He knew her irritation was not directed at him, and he shared every ounce of indignation she felt. "We should have killed her!"

"What else can we do at this point, Cassie?" he asked her as she shoved him in the direction of her mattress. He obeyed her unspoken wish, lying down on his back, and she straddled him, gripping his shirt in her hands as she searched his eyes wildly.

"I can learn to control my power," she said silkily, one hand of her hands letting go of his shirt so she could bury it in his hair roughly. "When I meet her again, I'll be ready."

_"If _you meet her again," Severus said lowly, a visceral growl leaving his throat as she tugged on his black locks and ground her hips into his. She didn't answer him, likely not willing to entertain such a naive thought. He couldn't blame her, as he didn't believe the notion either.

She smashed her lips into his, effectively chasing off any remaining concerns of the dark witch whose fate remained in limbo. His lover demanded his attention currently, and in seconds the only thought in his mind was of her.


	34. Secrets

Despite everything that had happened and the resulting frustration that followed, Cassie was grateful. Having Severus with her in the rainforest was something she hadn't expected, and it was was a surreal feeling. Machado had declared that any training for the day was canceled, even after all of the students returned from their trips home.

The couple spent the majority of the afternoon meandering through the trees, foraging for rare potion ingredients that Severus would have a hard time finding elsewhere. She had accompanied him on similar trips over the years, except it was usually on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest or in some other natural terrain in Britain. Being in the Amazon was a completely different experience, as Severus was in constant awe of the abundance that this environment had to offer. His black eyes looked around them in wonder, and he was so excited to find a specific plant or insect at times that he couldn't help but spout off the entire recipe he had in mind. Cassie rarely saw her lover in this enthusiastic state. She did her best not to laugh at him in case he would realize how different this demeanor was for him and become embarrassed.

It was early evening by the time they made it back to camp with an enchanted pouch full of ingredients. They were planning on spending a brief amount of time with the other pupils for dinner, and then spend the rest of the night alone in Cassie's hut before Severus had to take a Portkey back to Hogsmeade. Their plans were dashed as soon as they were told what was to take place that night.

"The Ministry is hosting a celebration at Casteloruxo that we are all invited to," Machado announced as soon as everyone had gathered. "They are expecting us within the hour."

"Even if we were not at the battle?" Bwanbale asked. He and the other students that had been away were filled in about what had happened only hours ago.

"All of us are going," Machado repeated warmly. "If you had been here, there is no doubt that you would have participated with us." Cassie glanced at Severus, who looked about as thrilled as she felt right then, which was not at all.

"What kind of celebration?" Yui asked.

"I've only been told that we are to dress formally and that we are the guests of honor," Machado told the group. "So please don't delay in getting ready, I don't want to keep Minister da Gama waiting."

Everyone went back to their huts, and Cassie spoke before Severus had a chance to make an excuse. "There's no way you're going back to Hogwarts and I have to do this alone," she told him sharply, having a hunch what he was thinking.

"It _is_ getting late, Cassie, and I have papers to grade," he started, then cracked a small grin when Cassie glared at him. "I'm only teasing, Cassie. I'll suffer through this festivity at your side if that is what you require of me."

Cassie grabbed a set of her plain back robes and wiggled her wand, transfiguring it into turquoise dress robes. Not satisfied with them, she changed the satiny material to lavender, then shook her head in frustration. "I just don't understand why the Ministry is wasting time and effort throwing some stupid party when they should be focusing on making sure Sombria is taken care of," she grumbled.

"Politicians are frivolous. I don't think I need to explain that to you," Severus replied. He started to change from the clothing that Alex had lent him into his normal black ensemble.

"So they're stroking their egos." Cassie changed the lavender robes to a shade of dark green with silvery trim. When Severus' eyes fell upon them, she noticed a gleam of approval, and she decided that would be good enough. She didn't care what Da Gama and the other baby-kissers thought of her but at least she could make her lover a bit happier about having to be there.

"Precisely," he said. "They've got to congratulate one another on the marvelous job they did taking Sombria down."

"They shouldn't be allowed to congratulate _anyone _until she's disposed of." Cassie sighed loudly. Having just pulled on her dress robes, she walked up to him and waved her wand. The buttons on his frock coat changed from black to silver, and his cloak sprouted an elaborate, swirled design. She was merely replicating the look that he routinely wore to lavish get-togethers at Malfoy Manor. It was a style she hadn't seen on him in a long time, not since before they started their romantic relationship. In a matter of seconds, the sight of him wearing it made her want to put her hands and lips all over him.

Her thoughts must have translated plainly on her face because Severus suddenly looked pleased. "What are you thinking, you silly thing?"

Cassie smirked at him. "We don't have enough time for what I'm thinking."

"They can wait," he replied lowly, pulling her into his arms just as she was pointing her wand at her hair to curl it. He bent down to plant kisses on her neck as he pressed his hips into her.

"Well, maybe," she breathed, stuffing her wand into her pocket so she could shove both hands under his cloak and rub his back. As the seconds passed, she was caring less and less about Machado's schedule, her focus entirely on the wizard that was lovingly caressing her.

They were interrupted by a sharp knock on her door. "Damnit," Severus said into her mouth. It opened before either of them could clear their minds enough to magically lock the door. Alex and Romily stood in the doorway. The French witch looked startled, but Alex must have found it humorous that they had caught them red-handed.

"Whatcha guys doing?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. Romily smacked him hard on the arm, but he only chuckled. Cassie pulled away from Severus but kept a firm grasp on his hand as she led him toward the door.

"You're a nuisance, Alex," Cassie declared as the four of them made their way down the wooden bridges.

"I think 'entertaining' is another way to put it," Alex replied. Severus snorted a little bit too loudly, but it didn't seem to dampen Alex's usual jovial mood. Cassie was impressed that he was keeping any snide comments to himself in an effort to stay cordial with her friend. She was glad the rude noise was the only obvious clue that he was feeling antagonized.

It seemed incredibly out of place to see her peers in fancy dress robes, as she was used to them being in clothing that was comfortable for physical activity and not much variation beyond that. The girls were especially interested in each other's choice in wardrobe as they made their way to the school, complimenting and comparing cultural differences in standard formalwear.

"You look gorgeous," Cassie told Romily warmly as they linked arms. Her friend was wearing flowing peach-colored material, her brown hair pulled back into a messy bun. Severus was ahead of them a few steps, having somehow gotten pulled into a conversation with Alex and Diego. It was hard to tell by the back of his head if he was irritated by his current company, but Cassie was grateful that he was at least trying with her friends. The thought gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"I do? Do you think Alex feels the same way?" Romily asked nervously. Cassie couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Of course he does! He's not blind."

Romily shook her head lightly. "I am not so sure, Cassie, 'e is so 'ard to read sometimes. All Alex does is make jokes." Cassie wanted to reassure her, but her friend had a valid point. Being in a relationship with Alex was probably similar to being in one with Fred or George. The sincere talks about complicated feelings were probably difficult to come by, especially this early in the budding romance.

"Give him time to grow up a little," Cassie told her. "I'm sure it's just hard for him to be serious."

"You know what 'e said to me when 'e saw me tonight? 'You look like a creamsicle.' What the 'ell does that even mean?"

"I'm not really sure," Cassie said truthfully.

"I see why you date a man and not a little boy," Romily replied, nodding her head at Severus' backside as the three wizards seemed to be in some heated debate. "Maybe I am wasting my time."

"Don't think like that. You two are good together, Mily." Cassie could tell that the witch was not so sure.

They reached the school grounds and the grand staircase that led up to the main doors, and Severus made a point to break away from Alex and Diego to come back to Cassie. He offered her his arm and she took it. Romily looked perturbed, as Alex was still talking to Diego and seemed to have forgotten that she was there.

"Alex!" Cassie called sharply as the entire group started to climb the stairs. He turned back to look at her, and she nodded toward Romily a few times before he seemed to understand what she was telling him. He finally went to walk next to Romily so he could escort her into the party.

"Having to tell your friend how to properly treat his significant other?" Severus asked her quietly, as the couple was behind them now.

"I'm just grateful that no one has to tell _you _how to be respectable," she quipped, smiling at him as they walked.

"It's refreshing to know that I am not taken for granted," was his reply as he raised a jesting eyebrow at her. Despite being around many people he didn't know well, his demeanor remained amicable.

"Never," Cassie said sincerely. Having him here at this event willingly, especially one that _she _didn't even want to attend, reminded her again of his inconspicuous generosity.

The academy group was ushered to the temple's great hall, and Cassie gasped when they entered. It was elaborately decorated, the usual tables used for the students' meals moved to the sides to make room for a large dancing area. The Brazilian Ministry had chosen a Halloween-themed celebration since it was the end of October and so close to the holiday. The large room contained an endless amount of pumpkins, floating candles, and magically animated skeletons. The music was being played by an orchestra that was comprised entirely of ghosts, who were set up near the entrance of the hall. The intricate ambiance rivaled Hogwarts' during a Halloween feast.

The rest of the guests clapped when Machado and his students entered. Being on display was something that Cassie tended to avoid, so she was eager to get out of everyone's gaze. Unfortunately, it seemed like the entire point of this party was for them to be recognized, and strange wizards and witches started to shake their hands and give them well wishes as they made their way to the table that was designated for them. She felt a bit better once they were all seated, but she could still feel numerous eyes on them even as Ministry da Gama started to address the room. He spoke of bravery and immense skill and then led everyone in a moment of silence for his fallen employees. His daughter, the only Castelobruxo student in the hall, sat at his side, driving home the message of how dire the situation could have been. Headmaster Antunes spoke, telling everyone that hors d'oeuvres and drinks would be served throughout the room and that awards would be handed out later in the night.

"Awards," Cassie said under her breath. "Sounds awful."

"We don't _have _to stay," Severus told her matter-of-factly. Cassie sighed, looking over at Machado and her peers. Most of them looked so pleased, especially when the Minister made his way to their table.

"Look at how excited they are," she muttered. "If we leave it's only going to disappoint Martese." Severus grabbed her hand, giving it a firm squeeze, and he turned slightly in his seat so he could look her square in the eyes.

"I don't care what _they _want," he told her gruffly. "What do _you _want, Cassie?" Cassie returned his intense gaze for a few seconds.

"We'll stay for now," she said. "I'll let you know if I change my mind." Severus nodded, just as Minister da Gama reached them. He was gracious as he shook their hands and thanked them for their part in the battle. Cassie tried to her best to keep a smile plastered on her face when all she wanted to do was to insist that Sombria be executed. But she knew her demand would only be rejected, or it would have been done already. She kept her thoughts to herself.

Wine was served to their table, and Cassie drank hers a bit faster than she normally would have. She ended up sipping on Severus' as they watched people make their way to the dance floor. Machado had found a middle-aged Ministry witch to dance with, and some of the academy students were partnering up as well.

For a short time, Cassie and Severus sat in silence, observing the busy hall and all the jovial people around them. Then, Severus leaned close to her so he could speak quietly into her ear. "Would you like to dance, Cassie?"

She turned to look at him, wanting to see his expression. She didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not. To her surprise, his black eyes were full of sincerity. "Do you actually want to, Sev?"

"I asked if _you_ wanted to."

"But you _hate_ dancing!" she declared, earning a rigid stare from the Head of Slytherin.

"Must you always be so difficult? Answer my original question, Cass."

Cassie smiled, finding his irritation entertaining. "I would love to, Severus." He took her by the hand and guided her to the increasingly occupied dance floor, bowing slightly before putting a graceful hand on her waist. Even after all the time they had spent together in the last year, exchanging an innumerable amount of touches, it sent shivers throughout her body.

Her cheeks began to pinken as he led her in an elegant waltz, the ghost orchestra playing a beautiful number that added to the ambiance. Their movements were almost effortless, as both partners had been forced to learn the art of ballroom dancing in order to attend countless gatherings at Malfoy Manor. Cassie had even danced with him a few times when she was younger, back when their relationship had been purely platonic. But she had never experienced this with him since she had developed romantic feelings for him, and this time, it felt like an entirely different, intimate experience.

After dancing through several songs, the phantom ensemble stopped for a break. Cassie was ready for another drink and Severus offered to get her one without prompting. She made her way back to their table as her lover went to find her more wine. Alex and Romily were still sitting, much to Cassie's dismay. Romily looked dejected.

"Why didn't you dance?" Cassie asked them as she sat next to Alex.

"'e didn't want to," Romily snapped.

"Really, Alex? How often will you get an opportunity like this in the middle of the rainforest?" said Cassie, starting in on him without hesitation.

"I don't know how," the young wizard replied quickly.

"So learn," Cassie countered. "Look how beautiful this room is, and how gorgeous your date is - "

"Don't bother," Romily interjected, getting up in a hurry. "'e won't listen to me. Why would 'e listen to you?" She stormed off, heading toward Miremba and Yui, who were standing by a tray of food. Romily reached them, and then all three witches turned to glare at Alex for a few moments before launching into a heated discussion.

"Oh boy," Alex muttered. "I'm in the doghouse, huh?"

"You definitely are."

"Why is this fancy-schmancy stuff so important to you girls?" he asked Cassie earnestly. "I don't know what I'm doing, I'd just make us both look stupid out there!"

"Who cares? What's more important is that you make an effort." She glanced over to where Severus was. He was standing by a gaggle of house-elves armed with trays of drinks, conversing with a wizard with long platinum blond hair. Not thinking anything of it, she turned her attention back to her exasperated friend.

"That sounds so cliche!" Alex argued.

"Alex. Come on. It's not rocket science. Have you even told Romily how pretty she looks tonight?" Cassie asked him.

"I don't think - I mean, she _knows _how much she means to me. Do I have to tell her that stuff constantly?"

"Obviously! Go talk to her, Alex. Now." She stood up, grabbing Alex by the arm and making him get up from his chair. She lightly shoved him toward the three witches, and he started to go reluctantly. Cassie watched him for a few seconds, and once she was convinced that he was going to listen to her command, she turned to find Severus. He still appeared to be deep in conversation, and as she took a few steps, she was caught off guard by the familiarity of the back of his companion's head. The light hair, the poised stance, and even the exorbitant black dress robes were setting off an alarm in her head.

Her thoughts were disrupted when two wizards stepped into her path. Minister da Gama had found her, shaking her hand enthusiastically once again, and then her startled eyes focused on the second man. It was Cornelius Fudge.

Unable to hide her sudden shift in feelings, Cassie's eyes narrowed in anger as soon as they focused on the portly older wizard. She wasn't even hearing what Da Gama was saying to her as she absorbed the fact that the Minister of Magic was _here, _of all places, ruining the contented mood she had only just acquired.

Da Gama let go of her hand, and Fudge extended his to her. She took it with reluctance, not wanting to cause a scene, although she wondered why she even cared. "Miss Black," Fudge greeted her. His voice sounded warm, but she detected the slightest tremor in it. It was gratifying. "How glad I am to congratulate you on your victory."

"Sure," she muttered as she pulled her hand away from him. "What are you doing here?" The question came out before she could help herself.

"When I heard what happened, I couldn't stay away! Especially knowing that my friend Luis was throwing a celebration!" Fudge said jovially. Da Gama was beaming as he stood next to him.

"She is an exceptional witch!" Da Gama asserted. "My family and the entire school are lucky that she has been training here in Amazonas. I am forever in her debt."

"Well, Luis, when you asked me for Aurors earlier in the year and I told you I just couldn't spare any, it was because I knew you had the next best thing coming to you! I just didn't let you in on the secret!" Fudge guffawed. Cassie's blood was boiling.

"If you'll excuse me," she murmured lowly. "I need to find my date."

"Ah yes, Professor Snape," Fudge said. "I'll have to make sure I speak to him, as well. But Luis, don't start thinking you can keep him here, too. Dumbledore and I need him back at Hogwarts!"

Cassie tore herself away from them as they laughed again. If it was considered rude to leave abruptly, she really didn't care. She focused on finding Severus when her path was blocked yet again. This time, only one wizard stood in her way.

"Uncle," she greeted through gritted teeth.

"My darling niece," Lucius hissed, his silver eyes looking down his nose at her. How she hadn't realized he was here the moment she had laid eyes on the back of his head, she didn't know. "How surprised I was to learn of your endeavors here in Brazil."

"Playing the part of Fudge's lapdog?" she spouted. "I'm surprised you're not schmoozing with Minister da Gama."

"In due time, Niece."

Cassie started to walk around him, but he placed the head of his cane on her chest, stopping her. "Where did you leave Severus?" she asked him irritably, pushing it away.

"And how surprised I was to hear of your coupling with Severus," he drawled. "Continuing to go out of your way to avoid a suitable pureblood, aren't you? Although if you must dirty yourself with a half-blood, I must say that I approve of you being with one aligned with your family's viewpoints."

She was nearly at her breaking point, ready to throw a punch or a hex or perhaps spew an unending line of swear words. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Severus was at her side, instantly gripping her hand and giving it a warning squeeze. Her rage must have been displayed clearly on her face.

"Lucius," he said with fake languor. "If you will forgive me for interrupting your conversation. Master Machado is requesting Cassie's presence."

"Of course, Severus. We wouldn't want to keep her renowned master waiting," Lucius replied. "Perhaps I will seek you out after the awards are given out. Fudge is eager to present them to the two of you. He insisted since you are from _his_ jurisdiction."

"Indeed," Severus replied dryly, pulling Cassie away from her uncle. He knew she was past the point of no return, that another word uttered by this man would set her off. They were silent as he guided her out of the hall and to the front doors of the temple. "Do you want to leave?" he asked her as soon as they were outside and alone.

"God, yes!" she growled. They started to descend the stairs.

"Fudge will be disappointed, not being able to take credit for us publicly," he mused.

"Good. The more difficult we can make his life, the better!" They made their way through the forest, Cassie not caring that her dress robes were being ripped on branches.

"Malfoy said that it's all over the _Prophet,_" her lover told her.

Cassie let out a moan of exasperation. "Of course it is."

"As much as it annoys you, Cassie, it might be a good thing. The public perception of you at home may turn positive because of it."

"I don't care." Her words were sincere. Fudge acting like he was suddenly responsible for Cassie's accomplishments, Lucius showing his face around her now that she had done something commendable; it made her livid. She didn't want any part of it.

They made it back to camp and went into her hut. "You aren't disappointed that you're missing out on your award, are you Sev?" she asked. The thought had just hit her that this wasn't just about her. It made her feel downright selfish.

"I am not."

"Are you sure?" She searched his face, worried that he was hiding his true feelings.

"The whole thing is frivolous and unnecessary. Do you think that I would care about Fudge handing me some certificate in front of a herd of politicians?" Severus asked her.

"I suppose not."

"Silly thing," he murmured lowly, pulling her in his arms. "How sensitive you can be."

Perhaps he was right, that she was sensitive. But how could she not be, with the array of emotions that were going through her right then? She was still ecstatic that Sombria was in custody, but irate that she was being treated like some political pawn instead of being executed. She was happy that she had experienced a romantic night with her love, but those feelings had swiftly been replaced annoyance, knowing that Fudge was suddenly switching his stance on her. The Minister was now trying to act like he was responsible for her achievements, like it had all been his idea. And Lucius, the fact that he had even dared to show his face around her solely because it might make _him _look good. It made her despise him even more.

And now she was dreading the moment that Severus had to leave her. He was due back at Hogwarts soon, as he would have to go back to his normal routine the next day. Cassie tried to focus only on him, and the fact that he was still there. It helped that he had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing her passionately. For the time being, his attention drove all her other worries away.

* * *

The rest of the academy students returned from Da Gama's party late, as Cassie didn't see any of them until the next morning. When she went into the main hut for breakfast, she was bombarded with questions about where she had gone, why she and Severus hadn't stayed. She calmly stated that she was tired and wasn't feeling up for such a festivity, and she was accused of canoodling with her lover back at the camp. Machado was the only one to call her rude for leaving before the ceremony, and it was the first time that Cassie felt the need to properly explain herself. Before training started for the day, she asked to see her master in private, and she told him everything that Fudge had put her through in her last year. By the time she told Machado what he and her uncle had said to her the night before, he was apologizing to her profusely.

Life at Academia de Luta returned to normal over the next few weeks, or at least as normal as it was before Sombria's threat to Fernanda da Gama. Her days were filled with exercise and dueling practice, her nights occupied by hanging out with her peers. She continued to play relationship counselor for Alex and Romily, and slowly they seemed to grow closer, Alex needing less and less coaching to make his girlfriend feel cherished.

Armed with Bellatrix's wand, Cassie and Machado continued on their endeavor to master her destructive power. She went into the lessons thinking she would be able to call it forth more easily since she had done it accidentally so recently, but it was like starting fresh. They spent hours in the training arena with Cassie meditating and Machado coaching her. She had been able to bring it forward once near the end of November, and it resulted in the same disaster as it had the last time. It exploded out of her in a light show, nearly cracking the protective spells around the arena. She was lucky it didn't destroy the rainforest around them. This time, she had been able to stop it after a few desperate minutes, so Machado didn't have to knock her unconscious again. Machado was elated that she had been able to exercise some control over it. She was just glad that she hadn't accidentally hit him.

Her next trip home was fast approaching, and Alex had somehow convinced Cassie to ask Severus if he and Romily could come with this time. He had agreed, and Cassie couldn't tell by his letter if he was reluctant to host guests in their home. She assumed that he was not thrilled with the idea, but had complied only to please her.

It felt strange to take a Portkey to Cokeworth with her two companions. Despite the small town's gloomy atmosphere, Alex was thrilled to be in Great Britain, asking her endless questions about its magical culture. He seemed to deflate a bit when she told him that their neighborhood was comprised of only Muggles, but was still happy to be there.

The three friends waited in the house until Severus arrived from Hogwarts. He was cordial enough when he greeted Alex and Romily, but Cassie could tell that something was amiss as they sat down to eat dinner. He seemed distracted, his black eyes shrewd every time he looked at her. She was glad that Romily was planning to take Alex into London for the evening for a bit of sightseeing. She knew she and Severus needed to talk.

"You are sure that you don't want to come along?" Romily asked as she and Alex approached the front door.

"No, you two have fun," Cassie assured her. "Severus and I could use some alone time, just like you guys." The couple left, and Cassie returned to the room where the Potions Master was seated.

"Okay," she said, taking a deep breath as she sat down on the couch next to him. "What is it, Sev?"

He tore his eyes away from the book he had been pretending to read, clapping it shut. He looked at her with the same mysterious, calculating gaze before speaking. "There is something going on at Hogwarts," he started slowly. Cassie's focus was only on him as he explained what had happened the night of Halloween, how Mrs. Norris had been found petrified, and the message that had been written on the wall near her. He described in detail of the rogue bludger that had gone after Harry Potter in Draco's first Quidditch match, and how Colin Creevey, a young Gryffindor, had been found petrified later that night.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Cassie asked quietly. "What does that mean?"

"We don't have any concrete information," Severus told her. "The only knowledge we have is from legend." He told her what he knew of Salazar Slytherin's promise to rid the school of Muggle-borns a thousand years ago, and the supposed monster that was hidden somewhere in the castle.

Cassie felt sick. "But Severus," she whispered. "_I'm _Slytherin's heir - "

"I know," he responded curtly. "Dumbledore suspects that your father has something to do with it."

"But how?"

"If he knew, he would have gotten to the bottom of it already."

They were silent for several minutes, lost in thought. "Maybe I should go to Hogwarts, Severus. See if I'm naturally drawn to anything, maybe Salazar's chamber would reveal itself to me somehow."

"I suggested the exact scenario to the Headmaster. He is fearful that if the Dark Lord is behind the attacks, he might be intentionally trying to lure you back to Hogwarts so he can attempt possession again." Severus looked disturbed as he said it, and she knew that he was worrying over her well-being all over again, like when Sombria had been an imminent threat.

"But if I anticipate it, I can be sure that I'll keep him out," she started to argue, but he cut her off.

"No. Dumbledore has insisted that you stay away, and after many debates, I have come to the same conclusion. Even if we were sure that he wouldn't be able to overtake your mind, you can't risk going there now. If anyone finds out about your ancestry and that you have been anywhere near the castle, they will blame you for the attacks. You will not risk it."

"But - "

"Cassie!" Severus said sharply. "You _can't._"

The realization of what was happening at Hogwarts put a damper on the evening. They tried to relax and enjoy each other's company after the troublesome conversation had drawn to a close, but both of them were on edge. They were in bed when Alex and Romily came back from London, and the next morning, they got to hear about every detail of the trip. Cassie tried her best to pretend like everything was fine as she listened to her friends. She didn't know how she would even begin to explain what was bothering her, especially without revealing her ties to Lord Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin.

Cassie had intended to bring Alex and Romily to Diagon Alley, but Severus warned her about her name being plastered all over the _Daily Prophet _since Sombria had been arrested. Her friends didn't fully understand why she didn't want to be in the magical public's eye but went along with the change of plans anyway. The four of them went to dinner and then to a pub, finding the experience enjoyable nonetheless.

She was worried about Severus going back to Hogwarts. If her father truly was responsible for petrifying Filch's cat and one of the students, what would stop him from going after a Death Eater that was now working for Albus Dumbledore? The Head of Slytherin reassured her that he would be fine, that it was the students he was worried about. But it didn't make her feel any better about the situation.

The end of the weekend came quickly, and Cassie was grateful to have Alex and Romily at her side as they made their way back to Amazonas, even if she couldn't truly divulge what was going on. Nonetheless, she was just as eager to get back to her hut and have a bit of alone time so she could contemplate the Chamber of Secrets all over again. She foolishly thought that this would be her main concern for the foreseeable future, now that she was back at Academia de Luta. How very wrong she was.

Her next inconvenience came in the form of a knock at her door later that night. She waved her hand lazily to open it as she sat cross-legged on her mattress, absent-mindedly paging through a _Hogwarts: A History. _To say she was surprised to see Vitaly Pavlischev there was an understatement.

"What do you want?" she asked him with a loud sigh.

"Hogwarts, it would be in your best interest to be nice to me, for once," the young wizard drawled as he slowly walked into her hut. Cassie looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow, as he hadn't dared to call her 'Hogwarts' in a very long time. She had made it clear that she detested the students referring to each other by their respective magical schools, as it was dehumanizing.

"Vitaly," she hissed, "Why the fuck would I be nice to you when you're an ass all the time?"

He chuckled darkly. "I went home for a visit this weekend," he started, looking around her hut with an air of distaste. "As you know it was my first trip to Russia since term started."

"Okay? Why would I care?"

Vitaly picked up her photo album and haphazardly started to page through it. Cassie wanted to punch him in the nose. "I had an interesting conversation with my father. As you know, he works for Russia's Minister for Magic."

"Yes, you've told all of us that many times, Vitaly."

"Ah, keep your temper in check, Hogwarts," he said smoothly, and Cassie stood up, her temper anything but under control at the moment. She shoved her hand into her pocket and drew her wand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he continued, eyeing her wand.

"Why?"

"As I was saying," Vitaly said, his demeanor calm even though she was sneering at him. His cold eyes went from eyeing her wand to her face, obvious triumph etched on his sharp features. "I spoke with my father, and the topic of the battle with Sombria came up. I told him of your ability to talk to snakes, and then he asked me for your surname, which I gave him obligingly. It seems you have been keeping a rather _dark _secret from us, Cassiopeia Black."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" she hissed lowly, taking a step forward, her face now inches from his as she dared him to say it.

"I know about your parents," Vitaly said gleefully. "I know that you are the daughter of the infamous Dark Lord. And if you don't do as I say, I will tell _everyone._"


	35. A Change of Plans

_1985_

_"I got a letter from Uncle Lucius this morning!" came the voice of an aggravated Cassie Black as she stormed into Snape's office unannounced. It was a Thursday evening, and he had barely settled himself behind his desk to start grading papers before she had shown up. Not that it was anything out of the ordinary for her to come to him after dinner was finished. In fact, she had been stopping by less frequently as of late, something he had taken notice of. It was a byproduct of finding other students she liked to be around, finally._

_"You seem perturbed by this fact, Miss Black," he replied dully, not bothering to look up from the second-year paper he had been reading. This work really was monotonous, and yet he was frequently astounded at the stupidity of the essays that some of these students dared to turn in to him. The opening sentence of this one had read, 'Swelling Solution is a solution that causes things to swell.' What a genius._

_"I guess my nosy classmates have been yapping to their parents," she seethed, and slapping the offending letter on top of the paper he had just been marking. "He's pissed that I've been hanging around Charlie Weasley!"_

_Although annoyed that she had the audacity to interrupt what he was doing, Snape picked up the letter to glance it over. He did it to appease her more than anything, as he wasn't surprised in the least that the news had reached the Malfoys, considering Cassie was under constant scrutiny from the student body. That, and he didn't have to guess how Lucius would react when he found out who she was befriending._

_"He hasn't threatened to do anything about it," Snape reminded her as he pushed the letter back to her, picking up his quill once again. "It appears only to be a vague warning."_

_"Yeah, but Charlie's mentioned that his father works for the Ministry as well," Cassie said, plopping into a chair. "How long before he dangles that over my head?"_

_"Do you expect him to stoop to that level?"_

_Cassie rolled her eyes and shot him a glare in response. Yes, his question was idiotic. No wonder she was looking at him like that. "Has he said anything to you, Severus?"_

_"'Professor Snape'." Another eye roll. She wasn't in the mood for his attempt at formality. "No, he hasn't said anything to me. But I will anticipate my letter arriving soon."_

_"Because you're supposed to control me at all times, right?"_

_Snape snorted in response. "If he only knew how truly impossible that is."_

_This time, the young Slytherin smiled. "What's the big deal with me hanging around Charlie, anyway? I mean, not that it matters to me, but he's a pureblood! What more does Uncle Lucius want?"_

_"He considers his family to be blood-traitors for sympathizing with Muggles and Muggle-borns."_

_Cassie shook her head in disbelief. "That's stupid."_

_"I do not intend to argue that fact."_

_"How long before he finds out that I've been spending time with Dora, too?"_

_"Not long, considering your Slytherin classmates never fail to update their families on your activities. I think your aunt will be more upset about that than your uncle."_

_"But she's my cousin!"_

_"Miss Black," Snape said lowly, scratching on the essay he had finished skimming. As he spoke to her, he was writing, 'Atrocious! Next time, learn to research the correct potion.' "No one is accusing your aunt and uncle of being reasonable."_

_"But it's not fair!" She sat back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest defiantly, looking every bit the angry preteen that she was. Snape didn't respond to that declaration, as he had attempted to do so many times over the last few months, and it never seemed to appease her. "Charlie's parents invited me to visit over Christmas break. Fat chance they'll let me."_

_"It is unlikely that they will agree to that, yes." It was an unfortunate fact. Bill and Charlie Weasley, from what he knew of them, seemed like respectable young wizards, the exact type of classmates that he had hoped she would spend time with while at Hogwarts. And Nymphadora Tonks, while strong-headed and extremely mischievous, was just as good of an influence on her. Now it was just Cassie's blood-purist family that stood in the way of her being around the right people._

_It was that same evening when Snape came up with a plan to help her. It was sly, and if Lucius ever found out he had been behind it, it might ruin the trust that had been established between the two wizards. But Dumbledore had tasked him with making sure the Dark Lord's daughter followed the opposite path that so many of her Slytherin acquaintances had taken._

_To follow through with this scheme, Snape had to attend Christmas dinner at Malfoy Manor. He had done so many times in the past, and thankfully Narcissa invited him without prompting, having already planned to ask him to come. Cassie had been at the mansion since the beginning of the holiday break, and he wasn't surprised to see that she looked unimpressed as she took her seat at the elaborately decorated table. Her expression only changed when he caught her eye, and she gave him the tiniest smile in acknowledgment._

_The girl was mainly silent as the meal took place, and Snape answered Lucius and Narcissa's questions with feigned cordiality. The socializing started pleasantly, short of young Draco demanding attention from his mother and throwing food at his older cousin. Then, the topic of conversation shifted to Cassie's activities at Hogwarts, and the tension in the room was palpable._

_"As you know, Severus, we are unhappy with who my niece has been spending her time," Lucius was saying, and Cassie glared at the wall ahead of her, avoiding everyone's gaze. "Has that situation been remediated since I expressed my displeasure to the both of you?"_

_Snape took a long sip of his wine before answering. "It has improved, Lucius. Just keep in mind that your niece is rather strong-willed and does not respond well to others trying to control her actions."_

_"Surely, as her Head of House, you can exercise some control - "_

_"I can hardly put her in detention for spending time with students outside of her house, Lucius. Remember I am doing my best to avoid having a target on my back while working for Albus Dumbledore."_

_Lucius took a sip from his silver goblet and let out a small huff of acknowledgment. "Understood. But I can still punish her while she is under my roof."_

_Snape exchanged a fleeting glance with Cassie. "While I sympathize with your desire to push her in the right direction, there is a favor I must ask of you. Miss Black needs to spend some time in remedial potions. I was wondering if she could accompany me back to Hogwarts this evening."_

_"And stay at school for the rest of break?" Narcissa chimed in hesitantly. "Can't she do remedial work when the term starts back up?"_

_"Certainly," Snape said coolly, "But I thought it might be in her best interest - and yours - if she completes it while the castle is nearly empty. That way the other students won't catch wind that she is needing extra instruction."_

_"Of course," Lucius said shortly. "Wouldn't want it to get out that Cassiopeia Black can't get through first-year potions. I would be a laughingstock at work." When in doubt, always appeal to Lucius' pride. He turned his attention to his niece, finally. "What is it that you're finding difficult, girl? You've been tutored in potions since you were a toddler."_

_"Professor Snape says I'm lazy," Cassie told him, and it wasn't a lie. He had used that term when criticizing her work a few too many times since she started at Hogwarts._

_"I have caught her using wandless magic to prepare her ingredients, and she grows so bored at times that she does not pay attention. She's melted her cauldron and one of mine to date," Snape affirmed. "I wish to instill some form of control in her if she wants to advance." It was a compelling argument, and the Malfoys agreed to let her go with the Potions Master once the meal was finished. They politely said their goodbyes to Cassie's family and didn't dare talk about their true intentions until they were safely on the other side of the manor's gate._

_"We make a good team, Severus," Cassie said, giving him a wide smile._

_"After convincing your aunt and uncle, I am inclined to actually take you back to Hogwarts to work on your brewing skills," he replied snarkily._

_Cassie laughed. "How about I try harder when term starts back up?"_

_Without a word, Snape grabbed onto her forearm and Apparated them to Devon. It was something he wouldn't dare try with any other underage witch for risk of Splinching, but it wasn't the first time for the two of them. Cassie had also made it clear in the past that he was the only one she trusted enough to do it with. At least she wasn't completely reckless._

_The Weasleys had been expecting Cassie to arrive that evening, and they were greeted by red-headed children flying out the front door to welcome them in. Charlie wrapped his arms around Cassie in a tight hug and then smiled at Snape._

_"Thanks, Professor Snape," he said, leading Cassie and his younger siblings to the house. The second-year Gryffindor had been informed of the plan to get his Slytherin friend there, but apparently the Weasley parents had not. Arthur stuck his head out the door to make sure everyone was getting back inside, as it was a cold night, and his smile faltered a bit when he saw Snape standing there._

_"I was expecting Lucius, or perhaps one of his servants," Arthur said, walking outside to shake the Potions Master's hand. "I'd be lying if I said I'm not a bit relieved."_

_Snape cleared his throat, then informed the father Weasley of their devious plan. Arthur didn't seem surprised that the Malfoys didn't approve of Cassie spending time with their son. Thankfully, he agreed wholeheartedly that this little visit should be kept a secret. They discussed sending Cassie back to Hogwarts by train with Bill and Charlie, and then Snape turned to leave._

_"You're more than welcome to come inside," Arthur said, gesturing toward the small house. For a brief moment, Snape debated going in just to say goodbye to Cassie, to remind her to behave. But he shook the ridiculous thought from his head, as he knew she would be fine. She didn't need him fawning over her like a surrogate guardian, even if that was kind of what he was at the moment._

_"I will let your family get back to the festivities," Snape replied, and Arthur shook his hand again. As he made his way back to Hogwarts, he felt confident that helping the girl spend time with this family would be nothing but good for her. If the Malfoys found out and he had to deal with the repercussions, then so be it._

* * *

1992

A million thoughts were going through Cassie's head as she stared at Vitaly. She wanted to hex or hit him, to cause him pain that mirrored her anguish right then. How _dare _he threaten her, when she had done nothing malicious to him or any of their peers? Why couldn't she just be left alone for once? But she felt apprehensive, a large part of her wanting nothing more than to continue to keep her parentage a secret. Acting out in violence and giving him a reason to blab might not be in her best interest, and she knew it.

"Why?" she asked finally, lowering her wand, and the look of exultation on her peer's face only grew. "What are you hoping to gain by blackmailing me?"

"You are the golden child here," he replied coolly, "Always getting everyone's praise and attention. I think it would benefit you to be humbled."

Cassie was gritting her teeth, wanting to tell him to fuck off. She could easily Obliviate him, or curse him so badly that he barely knew which way was up. But she feared harming him for her self-preservation would merely prove that she was like her parents. So she bit back her rage. "Benefit me? Or benefit _you? _Is this just a ploy to get more recognition from Martese?"

"Part of it," Vitaly said, and then he stepped just a bit closer to her. She could smell his minty toothpaste now that his face was nearly in hers. "But I also want you to show me some respect, Cassiopeia Black." He repeated her full name gleefully, reminding her of the information he now held hostage.

"You don't deserve respect," Cassie hissed, glowering at him. As he reached a hand up to her face and started to run a finger through her raven hair, she nearly lost the contents of her stomach.

"Maybe if you stopped looking at me with such hatred all the time, you would think differently." His finger had trailed down to her collarbone, and it slowly started to travel lower. "Back home, witches our age can hardly stop from throwing themselves at me. My family holds much esteem." Before his hand could reach a more intimate area, Cassie gripped his wrist to stop his nauseating movements.

"What _exactly _are you suggesting, Vitaly?" she said, grimacing as his eyes traveled to her chest.

"I assume you are experienced in this area, dating a wizard much older than you. I don't need to spell it out, do I?"

Cassie was silent for a few moments as she stared at him, having a hard time processing what he was telling her. Even for Vitaly, this was downright loathsome. Or maybe she just had a hard time believing someone who had been accepted into this training could be so disgusting.

"Get out," Cassie said lowly, her wand still lowered at her side, but her fingers were gripping it so tight that her knuckles were losing circulation.

Vitaly clicked his tongue at her in disapproval. "You do realize if you don't comply, what will happen?"

"You're playing with fire," Cassie countered, and she reached out her wandless hand to shove him backward. Finally, his smug expression faltered a bit. "Do you realize what I could do to you if I lose my temper?"

"You wouldn't dare - "

"I wouldn't? Or have you already forgotten what your father revealed to you?" Her blue eyes were firey as she glared at him, unblinking. "The daughter of the Dark Lord would expend little effort cursing you." Vitaly stared at her wide-eyed, likely attempting to decipher if she was bluffing or not. She wondered if she had been too demure around the academy students all this time, as what she wanted right then was for this sniveling excuse for a wizard to fear her. Even knowing what she was capable of, he didn't appear to be that afraid of retaliation. Or perhaps he was just a moronic misogynist.

Without another word, Vitaly turned to leave her hut. But Cassie would be naive to think that she had strong-armed him or that this was over. Understandably, she had a hard time falling asleep that night as she contemplated what to do about her detestable problem. She entertained erasing his memory again but decided against it. If he went home for another visit and his father realized what had been done to him, no doubt blame would be placed on her. Or she could threaten him properly, recall the night that she had blasted him across the room and pinned him against the wall. Maybe remind of him the power she had shown while battling Sombria. But that might only prove his point if he still told the others who she was and they learned of her attempts at intimidation.

She was experiencing the helplessness she was so used to feeling at home, knowing she was more than capable of taking care of the issue with ease but couldn't. It was that fear of being seen as a pariah that stopped her from using her talents to deal with adversaries, an unending punishment for the blood that flowed through her veins. It was making her grow quite weary.

Emotionally exhausted, Cassie still forced herself to get up the next morning to head to breakfast. She went a bit earlier than usual, still contemplating if she should just get ahead of Vitaly and tell everyone before he had the chance. Not much to her surprise, he was waiting outside her door when she exited her hut, the same sneer plastered on his face from the night before.

"Good morning, Hogwarts - " he started, but she wasn't going to entertain any sort of forced pleasantries with him.

"Get away from me," she snapped, walking quickly to the largest hut.

"You shouldn't be so rude," he continued, matching her stride easily with legs much longer than hers. "I am feeling generous this morning, so I'm here to offer you a second chance to agree to my proposed arrangement."

"You're a disgusting pig that deserves to be castrated!"

"Ungrateful bitch," Vitaly hissed, grabbing her wrist to attempt to pull her to him, but she rewarded him with a hard smack to his cheek. Surprised, he let go of her, but he was livid.

"Do whatever it is you're going to do," she snarled before he had the chance to speak again, satisfied by the red handprint that was sprouting on his face. "I don't care. But I will _never _agree to what you want."

"You are making a mistake," Vitaly replied in warning.

"So are you."

They entered the Middle, and Cassie waited for her nemesis to make his move. The other students slowly began to trickle in, and Cassie went to Romily and Alex as soon as they settled into chairs. She tried to sound normal when they greeted her and half-listened as Alex launched into a story about seeing a river nymph earlier that morning while he and Romily were out for a stroll.

Her stomach sank when all twelve of them were in the hut, and Vitaly stood up to get the room's attention. When everyone else was silent, he looked at Cassie briefly before starting to speak.

"My friends, it seems one of our own has been keeping a dangerous secret," he started, and Cassie stood to leave. "I find it difficult to say what I am about to say, but I find that to keep everyone safe, I must do it." Cassie reached the door, and Vitaly flicked his wand to slam it shut and lock it. As he turned to continue to address their peers, he didn't notice her quick movements as she shook three drops of a clear, odorless potion in his coconut water, which was perched on the table next to him. Romily must have, however, and caught Cassie's eye.

"What is going on?" Romily whispered when Cassie sat back down next to her. Cassie didn't even know where to start.

"Get on with it, will you?" Miremba said dully, rolling her eyes. The other young witches and wizards in the room muttered similar sentiments as the sickening smile on Vitaly's face grew. "I am in no mood for your theatrics this morning, Vitaly." Vitaly reached for his drink, taking a sip as he waited for the room to quiet back down. As he set it back on the table, his eyes flitted over to Cassie. She must have had a smug look on her face now because he looked slightly alarmed.

"We'd like to get on with our day. What is it?" Alex asked, obviously annoyed.

If Vitaly had wanted to ruin Cassie's reputation in a dramatic way, the Veritaserum was derailing everything he had planned to say. "Cassie's full name is Cassiopeia Black. She is the daughter of Lord Voldemort, otherwise known as the Dark Lord. Her mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, one of his followers who is in Azkaban prison." He delivered it rapidly and without emotion, just as she had predicted. It was like pulling off a bandage in one swift motion.

The room was deadly quiet now. It was like no one dared to breathe for a few tense moments. Then, Diego spoke. "What was that?" Cassie grimaced as Vitaly repeated himself, word for word. This time, heads began to turn toward her, pairs of eyes boring into her in disbelief.

"That can't be true," Alex said, breaking the silence. "How would you know that?"

"My father told me. He put it together after I told him that she is a Parselmouth."

"You're lying!" Alex countered heatedly.

"He's not," Cassie said softly. "It's true." Romily was looking at her, tears forming in her big brown eyes. She wanted to explain everything to her close friend, but she had to take advantage of the potion's effects while they were still working. "But Vitaly, why don't you tell them your true motives? _Why_ are you telling everyone this?"

"Because I tried to blackmail you with this information, and it didn't work."

Yui hissed in disapproval. "What were you trying to get her to do?" she demanded, standing up as she asked the question.

"Have sex with me. I have made numerous advances toward her, and she has always turned me down." Vitaly's skin was growing paler by the second, and he turned to the door, but Bwanbale blocked his path, folding his thick arms across his chest.

"So what are you trying to accomplish by revealing this to us?" Yui continued with her wand in her grip.

"If she refused me again, then I wanted her to be banished from this place. To have you all think she was too dangerous to be here."

"Why?"

"I am jealous of her power and the attention she receives because of it."

The room erupted in angry voices. For a few sweet moments, Cassie felt content. But that feeling was dashed when Romily, who looked devastated, got up suddenly and left the hut.

"What's her deal?" Alex asked, and Cassie stood.

"I don't know, but I need to find out," she told him, and the two followed after her. She heard someone shouting about getting Martese in the hut so he could deal with this creep, and she wanted to witness it. But her upset friend was more important just then. They eventually found her in Alex's hut, and she was sitting on his mattress, hugging her knees to her chest as she cried.

"Mily," Alex said softly, going to his girlfriend and placing a reassuring hand on her knee. "What is it?" Romily buried her face into her arms, not willing to look at either of them just yet, and a renewed feeling of dread filled Cassie's senses.

"I want 'er to leave," Romily said shakily. Cassie and Alex locked eyes for a moment, and he turned back to the sobbing brunette.

"Mily, was it something that Vitaly said?"

"Make her leave!"

Cassie didn't wait for Alex to ask her to go on Romily's behalf. She turned and walked out, heading down to the forest. Her hut could offer only limited solace, as any of them could find her there. She started to make her way through the trees, not sure at all where she was heading. She just needed to be alone.

* * *

Cassie missed her training that day, but it was the last thing on her mind as she traipsed through the Amazon. She tried to take in the beauty around her as birds flew above her head and endless colorful plants came into view. All she could focus on was Romily's reaction to finding out who she truly was. A part of her knew that she needed to go back to talk to her friend, to try to shed light on why she kept everything a secret from her. But the forest was so peaceful that she was finding it hard to head back.

She was sitting on the bank of the river, watching a small pod of Amazon river dolphins play and search for their next meal when she heard footsteps approaching. Not wanting to be caught unprepared in case it wasn't a friendly visitor, Cassie stood, her wand at the ready. She sighed in relief when Machado came into view.

His expression was solemn, so unlike his usual serene demeanor. He looked almost apologetic the closer he came to her.

"Hello, Martese," Cassie said quietly, and he gestured for her to sit back down. She complied, eager to continue watching the spirited animals as they moved through the murky water.

"Cassie," he said, settling next to her on the river bank. "It is nearing dinner time. Would you like to head back to camp?"

"Not particularly," she said truthfully. "I'm sorry that you had to trek through the forest to find me. Were you looking long?"

"No," he said, giving her a small smile. "Alex told me this is one of your favorite places to visit when you have free time."

"He knows me well," she muttered quietly. They were silent for a few moments, both of them taking in the beauty of the river before Machado continued.

"What Vitaly did today was truly awful. That was not his information to tell."

"Everything that sorry excuse for a wizard does is awful," Cassie said, her tone suddenly bitter.

"He does have an abrasive personality, I will admit," Machado told her. "I had a long discussion with him. He knows that he must make amends with you, and will have to work to earn everyone else's trust back."

Cassie's feelings of serenity left her in a flurry of confusion. "You aren't kicking him out of the academy, Martese?"

"He is to be reprimanded, and he will apologize to you for his actions - "

She scrambled to her feet, and Machado followed suit. "He tried to intimidate me into sleeping with him, and you're letting him stay! That's what you're telling me?"

Machado looked forlorn at her outburst, but he kept his tone even as he replied to her. "Vitaly has earned his spot here at Academia de Luta, just as the rest of you have."

"He's a predator!" Cassie fumed. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"It bothers me immensely."

"Then _why _is he being allowed to stay? What if he tries to do it to someone else?"

"Cassie, I don't expect you to understand fully, especially when your emotions are so involved. But Vitaly's father and his associates are powerful and have made it very clear what would happen to the academy if he is forced to leave. I don't have any choice."

"Of course you do!" she seethed. "Let them try to shut this down, or whatever it is that you're so afraid of. Don't you think Da Gama would intervene?"

"I beg you, Cassie, please try to understand. You two can work things out. What's most important is that you continue with your training here." She was done listening to him. The respect she held for her master was quickly dissolving, and she didn't feel bad about it in the least. Without another word, she started to make her way back into the forest. "Are you going back to camp?" he called after her.

"Don't worry about it," she snapped, and with a loud snap, she Disapparated away from him.

She reappeared in a dense part of the forest, the closest that anyone was allowed to Apparate near Castelobruxo. She made her way to the golden temple, having to endure being followed and prodded by the Caipora even as she ascended the staircase. The Ministry officers that were guarding the door let her in without question, and she made it to the great hall where the students and staff were having their dinner. She caught the attention of Headmaster Antunes, who stood and made her way to Cassie without hesitation.

"Hello, young friend," the Headmaster greeted her, obvious worry on the older witch's face. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing is wrong," Cassie reassured her, and her face relaxed instantly.

"Oh, good. Then what can I help you with?" Without speaking of the incident with Vitaly, Cassie explained the purpose of her visit quietly. Thankfully, Antunes agreed to help Cassie set up a meeting with Minister da Gama without hesitation, something that she was grateful for. She didn't feel like discussing Machado's betrayal, not when it was this fresh. When they were finished with their conversation, Cassie made her way out of the hall and away from hundreds of curious eyes. The Ministry workers treated her with the same esteem, telling her that she was always welcome for a visit, reminding her that she didn't always have to feel like an outsider.

She went straight to her hut when she arrived back at camp. Assuming that her peers were having dinner together, she was surprised when there was a swift knock at her door only minutes after she had settled herself onto her mattress. Alex opened the door before she had a chance to respond.

"Cassie," he said, looking relieved. "There you are. I've been worrying about you all day!"

"Have you?"

"What?" Alex asked, clearly dumbfounded by her defensive question. "Of course I have, and so has everyone else - "

"But not Romily, I'm sure!" Cassie said, and she regretted it instantly. Alex looked like she had spat at him. "I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to snap at you."

He nodded, looking down at his feet. "I figured I would be caught in between."

"Caught in between what, Alex?" Cassie asked quietly, and Alex came to sit beside her on the bed. "Why was she so upset earlier?"

"You didn't expect anyone to be caught off guard by what Vitaly told us?" he countered gently. "That was a startling revelation, to say the least."

"Startling, yes. But I wasn't expecting a reaction like that from _her._" She shook her head, fighting back tears. "You didn't answer my question, Alex."

He sighed wearily. "This is really a conversation that the two of you should have."

"Is she ready to talk to me?"

"I don't think so."

"Then I need you to tell me," she said. "I don't expect to be staying here much longer."

"What? Why?"

"Answer my question, and then I'll tell you."

Alex glanced toward her door as if he was contemplating leaving instead of continuing this tough discussion. But he finally complied with her wishes. "Mily's grandparents were involved in the Wizarding War in Europe."

A sinking feeling started in the pit of her stomach. She almost told him to stop talking just then. "They were killed."

"Yes. By your father's followers. And her older brother and sister were killed by the Dark Lord himself because they were Squibs."

The tears that she had been fighting back started to fall freely down her face. Alex, clearly not knowing what else to say, wrapped a long arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Does she blame me?"

"Of course not, Cass. She just needs time to process everything, I think." He rubbed her arm as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. "It feels so strange, to be so close to people involved with the war. At Ilvermorny, the Dark Lord was just a topic that we learned about in History of Magic." Cassie scoffed in amusement. "I'm not kidding. I had to write a really long essay about him and the Dead Feeders in my last year - "

"Death Eaters," Cassie corrected him. "Did you fail that assignment?"

Alex shrugged, smiling slightly. "I didn't do so bad if I remember right." Cassie, grateful for her friend's infinite ability to make light of almost any situation, tried to smile back at him. "Where did you get the Veritaserum, anyway? It's not like you had time to brew a batch, right?"

"It's one of the many potions that Severus sent with me," she told him. "He thought it might be useful at some point."

"Clever dude."

"That, he is."

"So are you going to answer my question, Cass? Why aren't you staying here?"

Cassie closed her eyes, not quite ready to discuss it. But Alex deserved an explanation. "I'm meeting with Da Gama tomorrow, to see if he'll allow me to join his officers in catching Sombria's followers that are still out there."

"Oh," Alex replied, caught off guard. "But what about your training here?"

"I think my time here has come to a close," she said bitterly.

"Why? Romily might need time to come to terms with your family, but no one else seemed to care."

"That's not why," Cassie said truthfully. "I spoke with Martese earlier. He's letting Vitaly stay here."

"_What?_ But that's not fair, that he gets to stay here, and now you're leaving - "

"I know," she said. "But I can't learn from someone that would allow that piece of shit to stay."

"But Cass, we need you!" Alex exclaimed. "We're your friends. You really want to leave that behind?"

"I don't _want _to, Alex," Cassie said, and she felt another wave of sorrow hit her. "I just feel like I can be useful elsewhere, instead of pretending to respect someone that I don't any longer."

"What will Severus think? Wouldn't he want you to go home?"

Cassie's thoughts went to the Chamber of Secrets, wondering if its mysteries had been solved it, or if something was still terrorizing Hogwarts. She knew her talents could be used there, and she briefly considered heading back to Hogsmeade instead. Then she remembered Severus' plea, that he and Dumbledore wanted her to stay away. "Perhaps, but I'll be a lot more useful rounding up c_avaleiros _for the time being."

"You sound like you've made up your mind."

She felt a strange sense of calm wash over her at his statement. Even in all this anguish, her instincts were telling her that this was the right decision. It was unlikely that everyone would understand it, but she was certainly used to being misunderstood. "I have."


	36. Holiday Misgivings

When Cassie walked through the front door to the little house on Spinner's End, it was not empty. For the first time since she had left for South America and had been making regular visits to Cokeworth, Severus had arrived before her. She had planned on being home much earlier, but her days no longer contained set schedules now that she had quit her training at the academy. Each day promised danger and uncertainty, and she never knew when her missions would come to a close.

Over the past week, she had worked with Da Gama's Aurors to capture three of Sombria's followers. The actual battle had lasted only mere minutes, as most of them did, especially the more Cassie got used to working with the Brazilian witches and wizards. But they had spent days tracking down clues to find the trio, and Cassie had even considered putting off coming back home to finish the job. Fortunately, they had hunted down the _cavaleiros_ just in time for her to take the Portkey back to her boyfriend. Continuing with her monthly visits was something she had negotiated with Da Gama when she offered to help catch the dark witches and wizards. She was more than willing to assist with the complicated task of finding Sombria's stooges, but not at the expense of her emotional well-being and relationship.

Seeing that Severus was not in the kitchen or sitting room, Cassie assumed that he was already upstairs and started to head there. But she caught the scent of something earthy and floral wafting by her and quickly deduced that it was coming from the house's tiny cellar.

"You are late," a deep voice greeted her as she made her way down the rickety steps. The grey stone walls were tall enough for the Head of Slytherin to narrowly miss hitting his head on the ceiling, and only if he was careful. Even as he stood in front of a steaming cauldron now, he had to stoop slightly to keep his scalp from touching. The familiar sight of Severus brewing an unknown concoction sent waves of pleasure through her, a grin forming on her lips.

"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy the alone time," she quipped, coming to stand beside him and peer into the cauldron with curiosity. The pleasant aroma sent warmth through her body, like taking a sip of tea after being out in the cold.

"I enjoy your company much more than my solitude." His black eyes were still trained on the shimmering liquid that he was gently stirring.

"Aren't you a poet?" she teased but appreciated his statement nonetheless. As always, she had missed him terribly. "What are you working on?"

"Liquid Luck." He reached for a nearby vial, shaking a minuscule amount of silvery wings into the elixir as he continued to stir. Cassie tried to assess his demeanor even as he spoke to her, for fear of aggravating him. There were times he was perfectly fine with conversation during potion-making, and there were times that he looked like he was going to strangle her for the interruptions. So far, he seemed content.

"Oh," she said in surprise, studying the cauldron even closer. She had never witnessed Felix Felicis being brewed before, having only seen the finished, very expensive form in shops. "Doesn't that take sixth months to brew?"

"It does."

"Are you making it so you can figure out the Chamber of Secrets?"

Finally, the wizard's gaze broke from what he was doing so he could give her a momentary irked side-glance. "I'm making it for you, you silly witch. I started it long before the Chamber was opened."

"Why?" she blurted without tact, and immediately regretted the tone. Here he was, painstakingly preparing a potion that took half a year to perfect, that could be disastrous if he made even the slightest error, and she sounded like an ignorant student. Severus' intense stare stayed trained on his task, but she noticed the tell-tale vein on his forehead start to protrude slightly. "I mean, it's a lovely thought, Sev, and I really appreciate it. But couldn't it be put to better use?"

"Better use than if you have another run-in with Sauda Sombria, when she will have likely killed more people and accumulated more power?" he bantered. He reached into a bowl of powdered opal, carefully feeling the weight of it in his hand before deciding it was the correct amount, and added it to the cauldron.

"I can handle myself - "

"Stop with the arrogance and be reasonable, Cassie," he snapped. "You have no idea how strong she could become if she escapes."

She was silent for a few moments, attempting to swallow down the irritation that was bubbling up inside her, while simultaneously realizing that he was right, as he usually was. She wanted to wrap her arms around his lean waist to communicate her desire for a truce but refrained. Touching him while he was working on something so delicate would only piss him off. "You're always thinking of my safety, aren't you?" she asked softly.

"It does take up a proportionate amount of my time, yes," he said lowly. "Am I foolish to think you also worry about mine?"

"I'd worry less if you and Dumbledore were okay with me coming to Hogwarts," she said, again wishing she had said something with a bit more sensitivity. She had been home for five minutes, and she wouldn't be surprised if they were at each other's throats soon.

"Cassie, I'm _not _having this argument again!"

"Okay, okay," she said, taking a step toward the wooden stairs. "I didn't intend to come home and immediately start fighting. Maybe it would be better if I get out of your way."

"I'm not telling you to leave," he growled, his tone growing more perturbed. It was a bit endearing to her, knowing that he still wanted her near him even though she was ruffling his feathers.

"I know you aren't," she said gently. "But I'm exhausted and I've been dreaming of a hot bath for the better part of a month. I think I'll go treat myself to one while you finish up."

He pressed his lips together in a thin line, silently indicating his disappointment. "I will be finished in an hour. I will be upstairs then."

When she left him in his makeshift potions lab, he was still slightly hunched forward, his concentration fixed on the process of brewing Liquid Luck for her. After grabbing a piece of bread from the cupboard, she made her way upstairs as she scarfed it down. She was certainly tired, but she hadn't realized how famished she was until she glanced in the kitchen. She knew she wouldn't be much fun on this first evening home. All she wanted to do was bathe and sleep.

After drawing her bath, she lowered herself into the hot water slowly, her sore muscles humming in relief. After particularly grueling days, she would occasionally use a herbal balm she had learned to make to help soothe her aches and pains. But she was becoming accustomed to the discomfort, her mind usually occupied by the next task they would be undertaking.

She was reflecting on how she and the Aurors had ambushed the three cavaleiros earlier that day when she started to drift off to sleep. Only when Severus' footsteps woke her did she realize the water had become tepid. Yawning, she grabbed her wand from the side of the tub and gave it a lazy wave, the water instantly heating back to an appealing temperature.

"Hi," she said softly, setting the wand back on the ledge, giving Severus a weary smile. He must have stopped in the bedroom before coming to her, as his usual black ensemble was gone, and he was wearing nothing but the dark green lounge pants she had gotten for him.

"You look depleted," he observed quietly, coming to kneel beside the tub. His pale hand slowly went to the back of her neck and he started to slowly massage the tight muscles there.

"I think I was too busy to realize how tired I am," she admitted, yawning again. "It's been nonstop since I told Da Gama I'd help him."

"Is he at least paying you a fair salary?" He reached for the shampoo bottle, pouring a generous amount in his hand before starting to rub it into her hair and scalp.

"Mmm," Cassie moaned in pleasure, nearly forgetting that he had just asked her a question. "He's not paying me anything."

Those luxurious movements on her head stopped abruptly. "Then how is he compensating you for putting yourself in constant danger?"

"I didn't want compensation," Cassie said, risking opening her eyes and getting soap in them to glance at his expression. As she predicted, he was scowling. "That way I can walk away whenever I want to. Nothing is keeping me there." Her answer must have satisfied him because he resumed the task of washing her thick hair. She closed her eyes again, more than ready to enjoy his touch.

"I do not take any pleasure in the fact that we cannot communicate regularly," he said silkily. "You haven't even enlightened me as to _why _you quit the academy."

"Is Dumbledore pissed?"

"Whether or not he is doesn't matter."

"But is he?"

He groaned as he used his wand to rinse her hair. "You are intentionally avoiding what I'm inquiring of you."

"So are you."

"Stubborn girl," he muttered, and she opened her eyes to investigate why he was no longer touching her now that her hair was shampoo-free. Severus looked exasperated as he leaned back on his heels to study her better.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to get angry?" she asked sternly.

"At you?"

"No."

He shook his head slowly, his nostrils flaring. No doubt, his brilliant mind was narrowing down the list of offenders, and she would be surprised if he wouldn't at least suspect Vitaly. "I cannot give my word that I won't."

Cassie sighed. "I just wanted a peaceful evening, Sev. I'm tired - "

"Then let me see," he demanded. "You won't have to retell what happened." Cassie bit her lower lip as she contemplated his request. She wouldn't have to go through the torment of retelling it, but she would have to witness it with him. At least there would be no misunderstandings.

"Fine," she conceded. She was about to warn him that he wasn't going to like what he was about to see and to ask him to stay calm, but there was no use. His black eyes were already wild as scenarios ran through his head. He shuffled closer to her on his knees, his face now inches from hers, and she let out a deep breath as she willed her mental defenses to be lowered.

Even knowing what Vitaly was about to say to her, Cassie's stomach felt just as queasy as when it had actually happened, rage simultaneously running through her as he propositioned her. After she kicked him out of her hut, her mind sped to the next memory she wanted Severus to see. She spiked the young wizard's drink with Veritaserum, and her peers learned of his true disgusting intentions. Then she showed him the resulting conversation with Martese, and her anger subsided as a twinge of guilt came forward. Even with everything that had happened, a part of her regretted leaving her master when he had so much remorse.

Cassie clamped off her memories then, indicating that she was satisfied with what he had seen. When they were both out of her head, she looked at Severus with apprehension, as he was making no effort to hide the fury he was feeling.

"I should have gotten you drunk before I showed you that, huh?" she asked lightly as he clamored to his feet.

"That repulsive excuse for a wizard," he seethed, his voice starting out dangerously quiet.

"At least all the other students know what he tried to do."

"I _knew _something was rotten with that boy, I should have cursed him the second I felt it!" Now he was nearly shouting.

"Severus," Cassie said evenly. Still in the tub, she was unable to physically reach him as he paced in the small bathroom. "Come in here with me, try to relax - "

"How can I relax knowing that swine tried to touch WHAT IS MINE!" he bellowed. Cassie flinched a bit at the last booming words, but she was hardly mortified at his reaction. In fact, his possessive statement made her feel a smug sort of satisfaction. She stayed silent for a few moments as he worked out his anger, and then she reached out a sudsy hand toward him.

"Come in here with me," she repeated, grabbing Bellatrix's wand again to reheat the water. "I'm not asking." To her relief, he complied, starting to walk to the tub. She scooted forward to make room for him.

"Your former master is useless," he muttered as he settled in behind her, his long legs go on either side of hers, his arms pulling her into his chest. She sighed in contentment, hoping that the noise wouldn't aggravate him further.

"I thought that at first," she said, her hand reaching down into the water to grip his thigh. As she squeezed, she felt the tense muscles under her fingers start to relax. "Now I just tell myself his hands were tied. It makes me feel a little better."

"People are always out to get you," he growled, nuzzling his cheek into the side of her face, his arms tightening around her protectively. "I would prefer it if you were home for good."

"I want to keep finding Sombria's lackeys, Sev. You know that."

"For how long?" he muttered into her ear. "How long until you're satisfied? Or is it a specific number that you wish to catch?"

"I can't answer that," she replied, caught off guard. He was asking her those questions to prove a point. "I don't think about it that way. I suppose until the job is finished."

"The Brazilian Ministry will never be able to find all of them."

"We've been doing a pretty good job so far, I think."

"It's been over a decade since the Dark Lord disappeared, and yet many of his followers walk free," he pointed out.

Cassie sighed. "What's your point? That it's a lost cause and I should give up?"

"No," Severus replied quietly, planting a soft kiss behind her ear, making her shiver. "I just don't want you to have an unattainable goal in your mind. It will only end in disappointment."

"You just want me to come home," she argued, turning around in his arms to face him, her breasts now pressing into his chest. "And what am I supposed to do with myself if I do that? Find a job in one of the shops in Diagon Alley?"

"Why must you always assume that I have ulterior motives?"

"Admit it," Cassie bantered, searching his eyes. "You're trying to convince me to leave South America behind because you miss me."

Severus snorted in disbelief. "Of _course _I miss you, Cassie! I miss you every second that we aren't together." She leaned into his chest then, nestling her face into the crook of his neck.

"I miss you, too. Sometimes I have to force it from my mind or I think I'll go insane." She let out a hum as he stroked her back, the heat of the water and his body so close to hers continuing to relax her sore body. "I don't know how long I'll be doing this. But I've never felt like I had so much purpose until now."

The man that was cradling her in his arms stayed silent after that statement. If he had another counterpoint to add, she didn't know, nor did she care at the moment. Within minutes, she was drifting off to sleep again, and she had no idea how much time had passed when Severus coaxed her out of the water to stand. He dried both of them off with his wand in mere seconds, then wrapped a guiding arm around her waist to slowly lead her to the bedroom.

He helped pull a nightshirt over her head, and she was asleep again almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Dreaming of running through the Amazon rainforest as she pursued her masked prey, she was gently woken by her lover sitting up.

"What time is it?" she asked Severus groggily as he pulled a black sweater over his head.

"Don't worry yourself with that. Go back to sleep."

"Where are you going?" It had to be the middle of the night still, as the window revealed that the sky was still pitch black.

"I have to tend to the potion," he told her, standing up.

"I'll go with you," she said, starting to pull the blanket away from her body, but he swiftly turned to her and snatched it from her hands.

"Rest," he said sternly, pulling it back over her. "There's nothing you can help me with, anyway."

"But you're losing sleep to make it for me - "

"Cassie, do I have to bind you to the bed?"

She let out a soft laugh. "Under normal circumstances, I would be all for it." He raised an eyebrow at her in amusement, shaking his head as he left the bedroom. But he was right, she still felt tired, and fell back to sleep in minutes.

When he came back to the bedroom, Cassie stirred again. A glance at the window showed that it was now close to dawn, and even though she was still a bit groggy, she felt much more rested now. As the Potions Master got under the linens, she scooted closer to him, her hand going behind his head so she could lovingly knead the back of his head.

"Must I scold you like a stubborn child?" he mused.

"I've rested." She planted a soft kiss on his lips. "And we can always sleep in, can't we?"

"Maybe _I'm _the exhausted one now, you daft girl." Her uncertainty of whether or not he was kidding must have flashed across her face because he smirked. He returned her kiss with intensity, electricity instantly spreading through Cassie's body. He traced the junction of her lips with his tongue and she parted them without hesitation, eager to feel him in whatever means he would allow her to. A month was a long time to be away from your beloved.

His tongue sensually caressing hers, Cassie's hands slowly made their way under his lounge pants and to his hips, her fingernails nearly digging into his flesh as she tried to pull him closer to her. Severus growled into her mouth when her hands circled to his back, scratching his pale skin lightly. His tongue left her mouth, and she nearly whimpered in protest. She was swiftly distracted when he sank his teeth into her lower lip; not enough to draw blood, but enough to make her gasp. Another predatory sound left his throat.

"Severus," she panted as his lips found the soft flesh on the side of her neck and started to suck, "I need you!" Her hands, which had been nearly clawing at his back, suddenly grasped the hem of his shirt so she could yank it over his wiry torso. His mouth had to break contact with her flushed skin so she could get the clothing over his head, and he huffed.

"So eager," he teased, his low voice husky with need. "I was only downstairs for two hours, silly girl." He liked to poke fun at her yearning for him from time to time, likely reminiscent of a learned defense mechanism from feeling undesirable in his younger years. But with every jest, she knew without him having to say it that he longed for her just as she did for him. She could feel it now in the way that his gaze bore into hers before he started to kiss her again, in the way that his fingers zealously danced up her ribcage before moving to caress her breasts. He gave them his undivided attention for a few moments, before ridding her of her shirt.

He ran his thumbs over her nipples, causing her to arch her back into his touch, and he lightly pinched one of the small pink mounds as he lowered his head to suckle the other. She threw her leg over his thigh, desperate for the lower halves of their bodies to touch, and ground her core into the growing erection she could feel through his pants. Heat was pooling between her legs, and she was aching to have the length of him inside her. Now.

The couple usually took pleasure in undressing each other, but in the heat of the moment, Cassie didn't feel like waiting. With a quick movement of her wrist, their remaining clothing vanished, going to join their discarded shirts on the floor. Releasing his hold on her breast with a small pop, Severus croaked, "Taking charge, are you?"

"Mmhmm." His shaft was deliciously pressing between her legs. She gyrated her hips, frantically searching for any friction she could generate between them, and she found the perfect spot as his tip slid between her slick folds. Reaching to his backside, she dug her fingers into his buttocks to indicate her urgency.

"Damnit woman," he grunted as she moved one hand to cup his balls.

"Is something the matter, darling?" she breathed, gently fondling them in her palm while playfully batting her eyes at him.

He had to catch his breath before speaking again, as now she was grasping his erection in her hand, stroking it slowly from base to tip. "Just realizing that once again, I am at your mercy."

Cassie giggled, planting a firm kiss on his lips. "Would you have it any other way?" She had intended to toy with him for a bit, then push him onto his back, straddle him, and ride him into oblivion. But he was feeling just as frisky, or perhaps had somehow read her mind at that moment, because he suddenly shoved her onto her back. She let out a delighted squeak, grasping his upper arms as he urged her to part her legs with his knee. After settling himself between them, he guided himself to her entrance and pushed into her without pause. She cried out into the dark room, locking her ankles behind his back to keep him close to her as he thrust. Using her hand to stimulate the swollen bundle of nerves between her legs, she was rapidly nearing her orgasm when he pulled out of her. Reaching behind his back, he grasped her ankle to unlock himself from her grip, backing away from her, then roughly grabbed her by her hips.

"On all fours." The command in his baritone voice vibrated through her, and she obeyed, letting him guide her into his intended position with his fingers digging into her hips. Kneeling behind her, he entered her again, the deep penetration making her moan. Her hand going back to her clit, she was approaching a spectacular finish in no time. When her walls began to clench around him and her back arched, he continued to pump in and out of her, carrying her through her climax before letting out a guttural groan, signaling his own. Sweaty and fatigued, he leaned forward to plant kisses along her spine, making her shudder as his fingers still clenched her flesh hard enough to leave marks.

"Well," Cassie said as he released his hold on her and she collapsed onto her belly. He laid down beside her, turning on his side to face her. "Are you exhausted now?" He laughed, a sound she knew she was privileged to hear, as he rarely dared to let his guard down enough to do it around anyone else. It made her smile.

As Cassie had suggested before their romp, the couple slept in that morning. Only when her stomach was rumbling did she finally pull herself away from the sleeping form of the Potions Master to get out of bed. Going downstairs to start breakfast, she had intended to bring him food while he was still in bed. Her absence must have disturbed his slumber, for he joined her only minutes after she had started to fry some sausages and eggs.

"Good morning, Sev," she greeted him, taking the time to kiss him. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Cassie spared a moment to enjoy the view, as he was once again only wearing the Slytherin-colored loungewear that she had gotten for him last year, and she never missed an opportunity to drink in the sight of him when he was shirtless and casual.

"Good morning, my dear." He padded over to the coffee pot and started to brew the stimulating liquid.

"What are your plans for the day?"

He glanced at her questioningly while he pulled out some bread from the cupboard. "Besides tending to the potion? What do you have in mind?"

"I was hoping we could put up a Christmas tree and do a little decorating," she told him, and couldn't help but smile when an irked look crossed his features. "You don't like that idea?"

"It sounds tedious."

"It will be fun!" she argued. "We never did it at the Malfoys, they had the house-elves do it. Narcissa told me it was servants' work when I tried to help them. I've only ever helped put a tree up with the Weasleys."

"So go over there and do it," he quipped.

"Arthur and Molly are in Egypt visiting Bill. But that's beside the point. I want to start a tradition of us having a tree together, assuming you're home for the holiday break and not at Hogwarts."

Severus sighed, sounding suddenly weary. "That sounds nauseatingly picturesque."

"Stop it, or I'll make you come caroling with me."

He turned toward her, the mischievous expression he was wearing telling her that she was in danger. "You seem to think you can tell _me_ what to do, little witch."

"Better start practicing, wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of the neighbors!" He started toward her, large hands reaching out to grab her, and she shrieked with laughter. He caught her in his arms, covering her cheeks and jaw with peppered kisses, making her squirm in delight. They only realized that the should be attending to their breakfast when the food started to burn.

Much to Cassie's satisfaction, Severus agreed to go with her to buy a tree. He continued to act as though he was reluctant about the whole thing, and Cassie kept it to herself that she suspected it was all an act. God forbid he enjoy something as simple as putting up holiday decorations together, but she knew it was likely an underlying symptom from his childhood. Once again, she was questioning why he wanted to keep this house when she was certain that all it did was stir up bad memories.

When they got back to the house and had placed the tree in the sitting room, Severus immediately went to check on the Felix Felicis. Cassie started to unbox the ribbon and ornaments they had purchased from a local shop but waited until he came back to the room before starting to put them on the tree. When he noticed that she hadn't started until he had returned, he snorted.

"You really are being insistent about this," Severus told her.

"I'm just matching your stubbornness."

"I went with you, didn't I?"

Cassie grinned as she used her wand to hang a silver bulb near the top of the tree where she wasn't tall enough to reach. "I won't rest until you're genuinely enjoying yourself."

"Don't hold your breath," he muttered lowly, but started to hang ornaments nonetheless. They worked in silence for a few minutes, Cassie's mind whirring as she contemplated her partner. She debated trying to start an in-depth conversation versus keeping the situation casual, but decided that she couldn't just let the question go unsaid.

"Did your family celebrate the holidays?" she asked lightly. He was reaching up to rehang a bulb that he didn't think was spaced correctly among the others and paused his movements for a moment.

"In what way?" His tone was dull, as if he had been expecting something of the sort to be brought up, but was still disappointed that it had.

"This type of stuff. Decorations, gifts, meals."

"Sometimes." The answer came out in a sharp tone, and he looked at her almost apologetically. "No caroling, though."

Cassie appreciated his attempt to lighten the mood. "What was it like?"

"It depended on how much Tobias was drinking that day."

Feeling guilty that she had even brought it up, Cassie couldn't help but grimace a little at his blunt answer. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The holidays felt about as joyous as I'm sure it did for you at the Malfoys."

She nodded, and they didn't speak for a few minutes before she felt another burning question bubble up. "Severus?"

"Hmm."

"Do you ever think about selling this house?"

The box of ornaments was empty, and Severus at down on the couch, pretending to admire their handiwork before replying. "Why would I?" He was getting defensive. Oh boy.

"It's just...it seems like you don't have that many fond memories of it. I can't imagine coming back here during breaks and being in the rooms with all these negative associations."

"I don't use it that much. I've spent more time in it in the last year because _you_ moved in." Was he baiting her, trying to start an argument that would possibly change the subject?"

"I have money from the Lestrange estate. Why not get rid of this place and we can start somewhere fresh?"

"So this place isn't grandeur enough for you, Miss Black? Looking to own a manor of your own?"

Her instinct was to curse at him, to call him a bastard. But she was going to try her best not to play into his attempts to get her to stop talking about it. "You _know _that's not it. I'm making a logical point, and you know it!"

"As am I."

"No, you're not!" She folded her arms across her chest, standing in front of him as he glared up at her from the couch. At least she was blocking his escape route, or he would have left the room already. "Why do you want to keep this house, Severus?"

"Is it such a terrible thing, to want to keep my family home?" he sneered.

"I just want to know! Because I don't get it." She sighed, sitting down next to him. "I'm not attacking you, Sev. I'm just trying to understand." He looked like he was restless and ready to bolt. Wanting to comfort him, she instinctively reached over and put her hand on his knee. He startled as if she had caught him off guard.

"Not _all _my memories from this neighborhood are bad," he said slowly. She was relieved that he was finally opening up and waited for him elaborate, but he didn't.

"Okay. So that's why you want to stay here?"

"It's not that I _want _to stay here. The thought of moving somewhere else has never really crossed my mind."

"Well, now it has," she said, scooting closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm not going to try to force you either way. Just promise me you'll think about it." He answered her with a small grunt.

After they sat together for a few calm moments, he went back downstairs to attend to the constantly-demanding elixir, and Cassie started dinner. By the time he came back up, she had a steak and kidney pie waiting for him. She was enjoying being able to cook in the little kitchen again, instead of eating on the run as she had been doing the last few weeks.

Their meal started smoothly, and they talked about their plans to see Andromeda and Ted in a few days. It led to a discussion about the Weasleys, and Cassie asked him how the kids were doing at Hogwarts.

"You haven't told me how things are going there," she pointed out, pushing away her plate now that it was empty. "Have there been more attacks?" His gaze faltered momentarily, and she knew in an instant that he was debating telling her everything. She was about to demand that he tell her when he started to speak.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley and Sir Nicholas were petrified," he told her, and she felt her stomach turn over.

"When?"

"Friday."

"And Dumbledore let you leave for the holidays? That surprises me."

"He insisted. I've been patrolling almost every night. He told me I needed the time off, assured me that he wouldn't leave the castle."

Cassie shook her head. "That's awful, Sev. Does he have any idea how - "

"No," he said curtly. She contemplated suggesting again that she come to the castle to investigate, but decided against it. Maybe after a few days, when the stressed Head of Slytherin had a bit of time to decompress from the situation. "We discovered something troubling, though. I am convinced it is unrelated."

"What is it?" she asked, but a part of her didn't want to know.

"Potter is a Parselmouth."

Cassie's jaw dropped open. "_What? _How do you know?"

"Lockhart held a 'dueling club' last week. Disastrous, as one might expect. Your cousin and Potter were paired together for practice - "

"What a horrible idea," she cut in, then motioned for him to continue when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Draco performed the snake summons spell, and Potter spoke to the serpent."

"In front of everyone?"

"Unfortunately."

"But _how?" _she sputtered. "It's incredibly rare to be a Parselmouth! The only ones confirmed are - "

"You and your father. I am aware," he cut in but sounded about as astounded as she felt. Apparently the revelation was still fresh to him.

"As far as I know, the Potters aren't related to me," she said quietly as she mulled over this news. "I mean, not descended from Slytherin. But I suppose it's possible."

"No other Potter has ever been known to have the ability," he replied. "Dumbledore was certain."

"Unless they hid it," she pointed out. "With how everyone reacts, I doubt anyone with the skill would want other people to know."

"Being a Parselmouth didn't bring such a negative connotation until it was well-known that the Dark Lord was one. It's unlikely that wizards who lived hundreds of years ago would work so hard to hide that secret." They were both quiet as they pondered, Severus resting his chin on his hand as he stared into whatever thought was racing through his mind.

"Severus," Cassie said slowly, as she was unsure about even bringing the subject up. They hadn't discussed Lily since last year, not since Severus had mistaken Cassie for her when he was sick. Even then, he was reluctant to even speak of her. "Is it possible that Harry is related to Slytherin through his mother's side?"

The question immediately snapped him out of whatever thoughts he was focusing on. His black eyes locked onto her, narrowing. "No."

"How do you know - "

"She was a Muggle-born," he hissed.

"But Muggle-borns have magic in their blood from some long-lost ancestor, that they probably aren't even aware of. If we were to look back generations, maybe it would explain it."

"She was _not _related to Salazar Slytherin or the Dark Lord," Severus snapped.

Cassie looked at him in disbelief. "You say it like it's some horrible thing, Severus. Like it would taint her or something."

"It's certainly not a virtuous thing!"

She stood up then, shoving back her chair so hard that the feet screeched against the floor. "Are you forgetting who you're talking to? Your girlfriend, who _is_ related to them?"

"Stop acting so superior, Cassie. You know what I mean."

"No I don't!" she cried. "You put Lily Potter on a pedestal, think of her as some perfect woman. Where does that leave me? What do you truly think of _me?" _She was hurt, learning that he couldn't fathom the idea of this precious girl being poisoned with the very blood that flowed through her veins. That he would protect the memory of her so diligently that he would start a fight with his significant other, the person that was standing in front of him with her heart on her sleeve. She wanted him to apologize, to tell her over and over how much he loved her and _only _her. To admit that he was being unreasonable in his assessment of the memory of a dead woman.

But the man she wanted this from was Severus Snape. He had lived the majority of his lonely life in constant torment, always having to be on the defense and putting a wall up between himself and anyone who dared try to get too close. He was broken, out of touch with his emotions, quick to enrage. If he was going to give those desired sentiments to her, it wasn't going to be when he was as emotionally distraught as she was. And speaking of Lily got him about as upset as he possibly ever could be.

"Don't speak of what you don't understand!" he shouted, standing up to his full height. Cassie blinked in surprise, not at his rude words, but at the tone in which they were bellowed. She opened her mouth to protest, but something inside of her gave up just then. They had fought enough in the past two days since she'd come home. She was tired.

"I would understand," she said quietly, the only other sound in the room her lover's heavy breathing as he tried to control his rage. "If you would just _tell _me." She turned and left the room, not giving him the chance to scream at her to get out, as she knew he would. In fact, she didn't hear him say another word before she walked out the front door.

_**A/N...Hello lovely readers! Just wanted to apologize for going so long without updating. Life has gotten in the way, with work being busier as I predicted it would become. And in other news, I am expecting my first baby, just into my second trimester. :) There have been so many days that I wanted to write, but nausea and fatigue took over instead. So it goes without saying, I will update when I can! Thanks for reading! 3**_


	37. Familiar Faces

Snow was falling in large, fluffy flakes as Cassie trudged away from the house. Normally, she would enjoy the fact that it was snowing, even appreciate the soft crunches under her feet as she walked, but her mind was nowhere near admiring the winter scene around her. She was reeling from her argument with Severus, the realization that the memory of Lily Potter had such a strong hold on his heart. Perhaps even stronger than his love for her.

Not having a conscious destination in mind since leaving the tense situation, she found herself heading to the river bank. About to step off the street and into deeper snow so she could plant herself under a large tree, anger rose in her when a strong grip suddenly took hold of her upper arm.

"Cassie, please - " said Severus, but he stopped short when Cassie rounded on him.

"Let. Go." Her voice was stony as she spoke, her blue eyes narrowed to slits. Obeying her demand, he released her arm, and she took a few steps back from him. He moved forward, looking like he was about to place his hands on her shoulders or embrace her, but she shook her head. Even in her maddened state, her heart broke a little when a dispirited look crossed his features. He almost looked like a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, snowflakes settling in his shock of raven hair, making the Potions Master look even more cherubic.

Even in her muddled feelings, she still managed to maintain her grave demeanor. "Are you?"

"Yes," he told her, taking out his wand to produce a small flame. He tried to hand it to her, likely hoping to make sure she was warm, but she refused to take it. Continuing to cup it in his hands, he looked even more at a loss after her stubborn refusal.

"You were supposed to the _one _person I could count on not to judge me for my family," she declared. He stepped closer to her again, but she stopped him with a raised hand.

"Cassie, that hasn't changed!"

"Either it has," she hissed, "Or that was never true in the first place."

"Don't say that," Severus protested, "I regret that I've made you feel that way, but you have to know how much I care about you. It was not my intention to hurt you."

"But you did."

"Let's go back to the house and talk, please."

"I'm not going back there," Cassie said, folding her arms across her chest. "Not until _I _want to."

He studied her quietly for a moment, contemplating his next words. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to talk to me, and I mean _really _talk, Severus. I have no plans of leaving you, but if you continue to bottle everything up and keep things from me, I honestly don't know if I can keep doing this."

He inhaled sharply at her words. "Doing what?"

"Wondering what's going on in your head," she told him, looking down at her feet momentarily. He still looked forlorn, and the emotion on his face was making it hard for her to maintain eye contact without bursting into tears. "Merlin, Sev! I've known you my entire life, we've been dating for over a year and you're still a huge mystery to me."

"No one knows me better than you do," he murmured quietly, his eyes downcast.

She wanted to ask, _'Even better than your precious Lily did?', _but refrained, as she knew it would sound petty and purposely upsetting. It might send him spiraling downward into a mindset that he wouldn't come back from, and the last thing she wanted to do was make him shut her out completely. "Will you do it, Sev? Will you try to open up to me?"

"If that's what it takes to keep you from leaving," he said, "I'll do anything."

She nodded, then started to head to the tree that she had originally intended to sit under. He followed a few steps behind her, likely apprehensive about popping her bubble and pissing her off. She conjured a large blanket and sat down cross-legged before motioning for him to sit across from her.

"You want to talk out here?" he questioned. When her only response was an aggravated took, he complied, placing the flame between them to share the warmth. There were a few tense moments of silence, and then she spoke.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," he responded, looking unsure as to whether this was a trick question. "Of course I do. You know that." If he expected her to smile, to melt at his answer, he must have been sorely disappointed.

"Do I remind you of your the Death Eater days?" was her next blunt question, and he let out a huff.

"I - " he started, clearly hesitating because he didn't know if being truthful would help or hinder the situation. "Yes, sometimes. I do _not _think that you are anything like your parents, I want to make that clear."

Cassie nodded lightly. "I suppose that's fair of you to say. Sometimes I can't help of thinking of the more unpleasant parts of my childhood when we're together."

"Does it make you resent me?"

"No," she said, "I'm grateful that we understand each other's experiences. It's freeing, in a way. Does who I am and what I remind you of make you resent me?"

"It doesn't make me resent _you. _There are times when being with you makes me regret my past choices."

"Oh," Cassie said, exhaling deeply. Not what she wanted to hear, but at least he was being honest.

"It's not you specifically," he continued, seemingly wanting to backtrack his statement. "I'm reminded of my past frequently, in different ways. And you don't have anything to do with it."

"Severus, that must be so tiring," she said, finally reaching out to him, careful not to touch the magical flame as she grabbed his hand.

"I don't deserve a reprieve from the consequences of my sins," he said gruffly.

"Yes, you do," Cassie argued, and she brought his hand to her mouth, placing a gentle kiss there. "You can't constantly beat yourself up for mistakes made years ago. You changed sides for a reason."

Severus sighed then, a defeated look on his face. "There is a lot you don't know."

"That's why we're talking about it." It was getting dark and much colder very quickly, and Cassie shivered. "Tell me about her...Lily."

He eyed her as she rubbed her arms. "We should head home. You look uncomfortable."

"Sev, if that's your way of trying to avoid the topic - "

"It isn't," he reassured her, extinguishing the flame and standing up. "But it will take a lot of time if you want to understand properly, and it's only going to get colder." Satisfied with his reasoning, Cassie accepted the hand that he offered and stood up. Making their way back to the street, Cassie was a bit confused when he started to lead her in the opposite direction of the house. He had a determined look on his face, so she didn't question it.

They walked down the street hand in hand for only a few minutes when he stopped in front of a house, one that looked like most of the others in the neighborhood. Cassie waited silently for an explanation, not wanting to rush her lover.

"This was the Evans house," he started softly. "Her house."

Cassie glanced down the street toward their home, gauging how far away they were. This house was within short walking distance of Spinner's End. "When did you meet her?"

"When I was nine. The first time I talked to her, her sister Petunia was there, too."

"Is she the one that's raising Harry? The shrill, judgmental aunt?" she asked. He glanced down at her questioningly. "Ron has told me about Harry's family. They sound awful."

"She was awful as a child as well. They were nothing alike."

"Did you ever go into this house?"

"Yes. Many times over the years," he said. They could see movement in the first-floor windows, and a woman carrying a toddler to the Christmas tree was speaking animatedly. They looked happy, completely oblivious that two people were standing outside. Severus must have felt uncomfortable at that moment because he started to lead Cassie away.

"You and Lily were in the same year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Slowly, the painting that was Severus' experiences was starting to take shape in Cassie's mind. So far, it was only faint outlines, but at least they were making progress. They didn't speak the rest of the way home, and as soon as they entered the house, Severus went to the sitting room to light the fireplace while Cassie fetched a bottle of wine. Perhaps he didn't feel the need to have some liquid courage before they really delved into his past, but she knew it would probably help.

Once he finished his first glass, Severus started to open up. He seemed reluctant as he recalled the early days of his blossoming friendship with the redhead, but once he started telling her about their first year at Hogwarts, he relaxed a bit. His shoulders weren't as tense, and he didn't shy away from Cassie intermittently touching his thigh or squeezing his hand. She listened intently, eager to show him that she was there for him, that she was open to hearing anything he had to say. When he reminisced about his toxic feud with James Potter and his friends, Cassie grew perturbed, instinctually wanting to protect him. A few times when she felt her stomach churn, she had to remind herself that this was long ago, that she could do nothing to ease his teenage torment.

"You look angry," said Severus before he tipped the last bit of wine into his mouth.

"I'm just hating the fact that another one of my dear family members contributed to someone else's unhappiness," she replied, referencing Sirius. Nodding lightly, he stood.

"I'm going to tend to the potion," he told her.

"I'll come with." This time, he didn't protest. As they made their way to the cellar, Cassie said, "Sometimes I wish we were the same age."

"Oh?" he asked her, sounding amused. "Are you finally realizing you're dating an old man?"

"No!" she said, smacking his arm. Thankfully, he hadn't started tending to the Felix Felicis yet. "I was just thinking that it would have been nice for us to attend Hogwarts at the same time. It might have been a bit more pleasant for both of us."

"You would have cursed those Gryffindors and gotten into a lot of trouble," he replied, starting to pour ingredients into the golden liquid.

"I've cursed plenty of bullies that you don't even know about. I would have been just fine."

"Knowing about it and being able to prove it are very different things," Severus said coolly. "Your head of house wasn't as clueless as you think."

Cassie snorted. They bantered for a few minutes, but eventually, the conversation turned back to his school-age days. He spoke of growing apart from Lily as they got older, and he wasn't bashful about blaming some of it on the fact that he hung around future Death Eaters. The potion no longer needing their attention, they slowly made their way back upstairs.

They settled back onto the couch, and her heart grew heavy as she heard about his unrequited feelings for Lily, of watching her attitude toward James turn from one of loathing to admiration. But as the minutes ticked by and the night turned into early morning, Cassie realized that he was not even close to the most heartbreaking part of his story. Eventually, they reached the point in his life where he had joined the Dark Lord and he had been spying at the Hog's Head, hearing the prophecy made by Professor Trelawney. How he had told Lord Voldemort, leading to his conclusion that Harry Potter must die, how it resulted in Lily and James' deaths.

She understood now. Her mental painting was nearly finished, perhaps needing fine-tuning of small details. But she had learned enough to grasp his pain, to see where it originated from. She was emotionally exhausted for him.

"That's why you work so hard to protect him," she murmured into his ear, as they were lying on the couch now, Severus settled on top of her with his face nestled into the crook of her neck. "It's for her."

"Does it bother you?" he asked, no accusation or bitterness in his tone.

"I think it's admirable. I just wish the two of you got along."

"One thing at a time," he muttered with his eyes closed. She was about to argue lightly when she felt his breathing change, as he had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

The rest of the holiday break was joyously uneventful. They spent hours in front of the fireplace together, their talking interrupted by the need to tend to the potion or find something to eat. Severus didn't seem to feel bitter about her forcing him to share his past with her, which relieved Cassie immensely. There would be times when they would be reading in silence, and he would share a random memory he hadn't yet revealed. Sometimes it was about Lily, other times about his parents.

On Christmas Eve, they exchanged gifts. Cassie had gotten Severus a tattered potions textbook written entirely in Portuguese. He gave her a set of pearly, iridescent dress robes, and she asked him where he expected her to wear them while traipsing across South America. "You can wear them when we celebrate you coming home for good," he had suggested. She smiled warmly at the gesture, but felt a twinge of guilt, as she had no clue how far away that day would be.

They spent Christmas day with Andromeda and Ted, and they caught Cassie up on what Tonks and Moody had been up to. Tonks was itching to go after witches and wizards that had committed more serious crimes than the occasional dark hex or burglary, but there hadn't been a lot of sinister activity in Britain lately. Andromeda seemed to sympathize with her daughter's frustration. Ted, however, was relieved by the fact that she wasn't doing anything too dangerous.

With the break over, Cassie and Severus had to go their separate ways yet again, both of them worrying about the other's safety. It wasn't the first time that Cassie debated abandoning the dangerous mission she insisted on undertaking, for her lover's peace of mind if nothing else. But stubborn as ever, she left the safety of Spinner's End to go back to Brazil, and she tried her best to focus as soon as she met up with Da Gama's Aurors. If she couldn't stay in Cokeworth to ensure her safety for Severus' sake, then she had to do what was necessary to make sure she would be returning to him in one piece.

New Year's was nearly forgotten as she moved through the country to find and apprehend Sombria's followers. Being constantly busy, she somehow managed to remember Severus' thirty-third birthday. She sent him a message promising him they would celebrate on her next visit home, although she wasn't sure if it would get to him until days after his actual birthday.

In the month of January, Cassie had helped capture twelve of the _cavaleiros_. While she was ecstatic that she and the group she worked with were so successful, a sense of longing began to seep into her everyday thoughts. Every time she felt this twinge of tedium she would try to shake the feeling from her being. She knew she should be grateful to be doing what she was doing, especially since Fudge had denied her the chance to train with his Aurors. At least she was able to take advantage of her skills and do some good. She knew without anyone having to tell her that she was making a difference, and yet she yearned to be home, back near her loved ones.

A surprise that broke up the growing monotony came near the middle of February. Cassie was in an enchanted tent with Bianca, a talented seer that often accompanied her to battles, when two familiar friends from back home walked through the entrance unannounced. For a moment, Cassie thought she might be dreaming, or perhaps someone had managed to play a trick on her.

"Dora!" she cried when the initial shock of seeing her green-haired cousin wore off, and scrambled to her feet. She pulled Tonks into a tight hug, a million questions going through her mind. Before she started to voice them, she greeted Alastor Moody, although she refrained from embracing him.

"What are you two doing here?" Cassie asked in awe.

"It was Mad-Eye's idea," Tonks explained, an enormous grin spread across her features. "We weren't seeing much action as of late, and he thought it would be good for us to help with this mess."

"Would have come earlier," Moody interjected roughly, "But Fudge took some convincing. He was certain someone was going to try to kidnap him as soon as we left the country."

"Like he doesn't have enough other Aurors are his disposal," Cassie commented, rolling her eyes.

"He's a paranoid one," the older wizard muttered.

"So you two just wanted to help?" Cassie asked as Tonks flopped onto a cushy navy-blue couch. Bianca eyed her, a look of amusement on her face.

"Not just that," Tonks said, summoning a bowl of mangoes to her and helping herself to the largest one. "Mad-Eye wants me to get some 'real experience' fighting dark wizards. Seems I haven't had enough yet."

"You'll find your fair share of them here," Bianca's smooth voice offered then. "Cassie captured one only this morning."

"Not just me," Cassie said lightly. "Everyone helped."

"She's being modest," the middle-aged prophetess said as she moved around the tiny kitchen to start making tea. "I pointed you in the right direction, the other three merely formed a perimeter."

"So you're the muscle," Tonks mused, taking a large bite of mango, the juice starting to run down her chin. Moody looked at her with an air of disdain. Rather than answer her, Cassie laughed.

Over the next few days, Cassie, who was used to taking charge in many of the raids, tried to stay in the background. Moody's reputation preceded him even on this continent, and most of Da Gama's Aurors were more than willing to let him and his protege run the show. She watched with interest as the famed Auror guided her cousin through planning and executing their missions, and within two days Tonks had taken down her first wizard. But it was not without a bit of hardship, and Tonks was more than aware.

"That was exhausting," the now blue-haired witch said with a large sigh as she plopped down on the cot below her. She and Cassie had moved to their own smaller tent, one that boasted a full bathroom, a large sitting area, and a functional kitchen when Tonks had gotten done charming it. Many of the color schemes in the rooms reminded Cassie of Andromeda and Ted's home.

"Maybe next time, let some of us do the heavy lifting," Cassie suggested, conjuring a platter for the pão de queijo they had gotten in the village. "Delegate something." Tonks had included the ministry employees and Cassie in her plan for hunting down and cornering this particular wizard, but had only used them as a back up in case he escaped her grasp. She had primarily stalked him and apprehended him, but not before she nearly lost her eye in an intense duel.

"And have the credit given to someone else?" her cousin huffed. Cassie handed her the plate of food, and she started to shove it in her mouth.

"We aren't keeping score," the raven-haired witch pointed out.

"Easy for you to say when everyone's head is up your bum."

"Excuse me?"

"These people hang on to _every _word you say, Cass! You'd think you've been doing this Auror thing for ages - "

"I am not an Auror!" Cassie said, exasperated. "I'm just assisting them."

"Assisting? You're running the show!"

"So what if I was? You got your shot at it the last couple days, didn't you? What's the difference between you and me doing it?"

"The difference is," Tonks said, chewing a mouthful of cheese, "they _adore _you, whereas they barely know who I am. Only listen to me because Moody told 'em to."

"Makes sense, considering I've been in Brazil for the better part of a year, and you've just arrived," Cassie countered.

"You're just trying to appear humble - "

"I am not!"

Just as Cassie's patience was wearing dangerously thin, a voice interrupted their argument. "Tonks, Black," Moody said gruffly, having just stuck his head in the tent's entrance. "Need you out here for the rundown on the next operation."

"Has someone gotten whereabouts on one of them?" Cassie asked, immediately stepping out of the tent and following the older wizard through the trees. They were camping in the forest, hopefully where no one would detect them.

"Not exactly. Your seer has a hunch," Moody replied, not sounding confident that Bianca's visions were evidence enough for planning the next mission.

"She hasn't steered us wrong yet," Cassie told him, and he grunted a reply. Tonks was a few steps behind them as they made their way to where Da Gama's Aurors were converging, and once they had reached the group, Tonks gave Cassie a quick nudge.

"See," she whispered, nodding to Moody, who was moving along to speak to one of the navy-clad witches. "Didn't even need me in that rundown, did he?"

"Stop it."

Bianca's premonitions usually came on quickly, especially after a cup of particularly strong herbal tea and some flame-gazing. Cassie had never been in the presence of a clairvoyant with such accurate and frequent predictions. They wouldn't have found half the cavaleiros without her. When Cassie had first started working with this group, she had severely doubted her abilities, up until she had been able to pinpoint the exact location of their first transgressor.

"We must travel to Guyana," Bianca said as soon as everyone was settled before her. "The one that many of you have thirsted to find is there." Murmuring traveled through the group of Aurors. An instant sense of urgency surged through Cassie's veins.

"Who is that?" Tonks whispered to her.

"Ramnauth. His modus operandi is killing Muggle children," Cassie replied.

"Especially since Sombria was arrested," Maria added, having overheard the two young witches. "He thinks the more lives he takes, the more likely we are to back off in hopes that he stops."

"How very wrong he is," said Cassie ominously. She, along with her allies, had been itching to find this one for months. This was the first lead of any kind they had come across, as it seemed Ramnauth was a master at keeping his whereabouts unknown.

They packed up their camp, moving on to a small village in Guyana where Bianca had directed them to go. After a week of carefully searching the area, mindful not to make the ministry's presence known among the small local population, they located him in an abandoned villa.

"So he's in there right now?" Cassie asked Bianca. The two of them, along with Tonks, Moody, and four Aurors were holed up in a hut only hundreds of feet away from the targeted building. Thankfully it had been empty upon their arrival, dispelling the need to perform memory charms on the small home's residents.

"He is," Bianca answered her calmly, her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. "With two small children."

"Hostages?" Moody barked.

"Fine," Cassie breathed. "Let's not waste any time, then. I don't want to give him any more chances to come up with some horrendous scheme."

"Actually, Black," Moody said, his false eye swiveling around so quickly that it almost made her dizzy to look at, "We're giving this one to Tonks."

Cassie locked eyes with her cousin, who suddenly looked skittish. "Okay," she said, using every ounce of control to try to appear calm at that moment.

"Mad-Eye," Tonks started slowly, looking around the room at the four Aurors, before her eyes went back to her benefactor. "If this guy has hostages, and kids no less..."

"He doesn't know we're here yet, or he would have disappeared. This is what we've been training for," Moody interjected. "When you're an Auror, you won't always have others with more experience with you to take over. You have to act, right then. No hesitation!"

Tonks visibly gulped. Cassie kept her mouth shut as her cousin started to verbalize a plan and assign duties to everyone in the room. She didn't care that Tonks had decided to place her and Moody outside the building in case the wizard managed to escape. All she could think about was how much time the kids would have left if they screwed up.

Cassie, Moody, and Bianca stayed put in the hut while the others left to perforate the building. Cassie was so on edge that her knuckles were turning white as she gripped her wand.

"Nervous, Black?" Moody asked her, his real eye on her as the fake one was trained elsewhere. "You've never struck me as the jumpy type."

"I'm not," she said, taking a breath.

"Worried about Tonks' plan, then?"

"No, I - " she started, not wanting to sound like she had no faith in Tonks' skills. "I'm sure she'll have everything under control."

"Not used to being under someone else's command, eh?"

"Not lately," she admitted. It was eye-opening for her to realize that she had been in charge of so many of these situations lately. She had slipped into the role of leader so organically that she hadn't even noticed.

"Fudge is an idiot for blocking you from Auror training," he told her.

"I've gotten training, Moody."

"But you quit before it was finished," he pointed out.

"Then I guess I've gotten on the job experience," she said. "And besides, I'd rather not be under Fudge's control."

Moody smirked at her. "You're an insightful girl." She met his gaze and was about to respond, when a loud blast interrupted their banter. Sure now that Ramnauth was aware of their intentions, she and Moody ran out of the hut. A small cry left Cassie's lips when she saw that Maria and Joao were coming out with two small children in their arms.

"They're alright?" Cassie called as she moved to them. Maria nodded, just as another explosion rocked the building and the ground around them. With Maria and Joao out of the building, that only left Tonks with two Aurors inside to take on their target. The little boy and girl were being ushered to the empty hut by Bianca when smoke started to billow out from one of the second-floor windows of the villa.

"We have to go inside!" Cassie cried, but Moody caught her by the arm.

"I know you want to do everything you can to protect your cousin," he said solemnly, "but you have to let her do this on her own."

"She might get hurt," she argued through gritted teeth, "He might get away!"

Moody didn't say anything, his head now turned to the building. Just as Cassie yanked her arm from his gnarled grip, the sound of shattering glass made her attention snap in the direction of the sound. Tonks was falling from the building, and before anyone else could react, Moody produced a large mattress out of thin air for her to land on. Cassie ran to her.

"Dora! Are you alright?" she asked, feeling panicked now. Tonks was conscious but had a black burn down her neck and across her chest. She was about to answer her when she pointed up to the window she had just fallen from.

In his eagerness to finish taking down Tonks, Ramnauth had jumped out, landing gracefully on the ground with a wave of his wand. But the moment he noticed all of the people waiting for him outside, his face changed from greed to dread. He stood up fully, starting to turn on the spot, but Cassie hit him with an anti-disapparition jinx. She almost guffawed at the wizard's unfortunate predicament when he attacked, letting a blasting spell loose at the entire area. Throwing up a shield charm, Cassie had to wait for the dust to settle before seeing that her allies had all done the same.

Ramnauth had somehow knocked Tonks to the ground, his wand pointed at her chest as he approached her slowly. Cassie didn't wait for Moody to demand to let Tonks handle the situation herself. This was her best friend and her family under threat, and she wasn't about to stand by and watch her become more injured than she already was.

Tonks blocked a curse as she tried to scramble to her feet, and just as Ramnauth was about to launch another spell, Cassie cast a bolt of crackling energy at his wand arm. He cried out in pain as his wand flew from his hand and his arm hung limply at his side. She could have left it at that, as the wizard was essentially defeated now. But she was disgusted, knowing what this animal had done in the name of Sauda Sombria. He had sought out Muggle children, killed them in front of their families, and had taken pleasure in it. In her anger, her free hand shot out and made a fist, an unseen force strangling him as she magically dragged him to her.

"Cassie," Maria protested, running to her. "Cassie, you're going to kill him!"

"And?" Cassie sneered. Her eyes were locked on the terrified man's face. His lips were starting to turn blue.

"You _can't, _Cassie!" Tonks yelled. She was beside her, her hand on the arm that held the choking wizard in the air. "He has to stand trial."

"Why? Because the ministry says so? He doesn't deserve to live!" she countered. Ramnauth's eyes were turning red, his tongue protruding from his mouth.

"Because if you kill him, you'll never be trusted with this again," Moody said, his gravelly voice quiet, but his message deafening. Cassie's resolve started to waver, and then she made up her mind when Tonks caught her gaze. Her eyes were silently pleading with her.

"Fine," Cassie said, releasing her grip on the wizard's ability to breathe. He crumpled to the ground in a gasping heap. "He's all yours, Dora."

Later that night, when Ramnauth was in the ministry's custody and everyone had settled into their makeshift camp once again, Cassie sat in the tent she had been sharing with Tonks. Her cousin was in the sitting room with her, but they were silent. Their conversation on what had happened was long finished, and Cassie was in dire need of some quiet. Just as she was starting to think she was going to try to sleep, Moody stepped into the room.

"You almost lost control," he said, sitting next to Tonks on the couch.

"On the contrary, Moody. You've seen me almost lose control." Cassie countered softly. "I'm just sick of these people not paying for their crimes."

"I get that." The famed Auror let a few silent seconds pass. "You invent spells now?"

"Hmm?"

"That wandless-strangling thing. I remember seeing you use that in the Pensieve."

"Oh, that." Her mind drifted back to that fateful day in Hogsmeade. It seemed like an eternity ago. "I didn't _invent _anything. It just kind of happened in my anger." She saw Tonks and Moody exchange a knowing glance.

"When you lose control," Tonks started quietly. "Have you learned to manage it?"

Cassie shook her head. "Martese and I tried, and I mean really tried. We spent countless hours trying to bring that power forth purposely. And the times I did, I couldn't stop it." She looked at Moody as a hopeful thought crossed her mind. "Moody, do you think you could teach me?"

"That's far outside of my expertise, Black," he replied bluntly. "If Machado couldn't harness it, I don't know who could." It was the answer that she was afraid to hear. But it also the one she expected.

* * *

Moody and Tonks were still with Cassie for the next few months. As their sense of comradery grew, the more efficient they became in their endeavors. By April, they were running out of known cavaleiros to go after, and Cassie was finally seeing an end in sight. Going home seemed realistically within reach, something Severus was relieved about. The news about Hogwarts seemed to improve as well, as the attacks on Muggle-borns had ceased. Severus was still understandably on edge, but at least they could hope that the worst was behind them.

Things went well at the end of the month. Cassie went back to Cokeworth for a two-day visit, and she and Severus finally got to properly celebrate his birthday. He had completed the Felix Felicis and had insisted that she take it back to South America with her, and even having the elixir in her possession seemed to improve her luck. During her first meeting with the Brazilian Aurors, she learned that they only had five of Sombria's followers to go after.

That luck, however, seemed to change during the first week of May. They had apprehended two more cavaleiros, and everything was going smoothly until the news reached them.

"Sauda Sombria has broken out of prison," Maria said, her eyes still skimming the letter they had received as if she didn't believe it.

"Which prison was she in?" Joao asked.

"Peru's," Maria answered in a huff.

"I _knew _this would happen!" Cassie nearly shouted. "Those incompetent politicians, always screwing things up - "

"Have they spotted her?" someone asked shrilly. More questions were blurted about the room, and soon no one was able to hear each other. Cassie left the circle of Aurors in a huff. To her dismay, she was being followed.

"You seem upset," Bianca said from a step behind her. Rather than answer, Cassie rounded on her.

"Why didn't you foresee this?" she hissed. "Not important enough?"

Tonks, who had also been following her, chimed in. "That's not fair, Cass, and you know it!"

"It is not always in everyone's best interest to share what has been prophesized," Bianca said, a warm smile on her lips. Cassie just wanted her out of her sight.

She spent the rest of the day obsessing over Sombria's escape, trying to figure out where she might go next even though they had no information to go on. Tonks and Moody merely humored her, unable to quell her rage no matter what they said. Moody nearly force-fed her a sleeping potion so she could get some rest that night, but the next day, the only thing that dominated her thoughts was Sombria.

"Maybe I should just leave you alone, Cass," Tonks said in the afternoon while they were still in their tent. She was seated at the dining table while Cassie paced in front of the couch. "You seem like you need some peace and quiet."

Cassie let out a humorless laugh. "Dora, I don't know _what _I need." Tonks looked like she was about to reply, but the suddenly shocked expression on her face made Cassie stop short. She followed her cousin's eyes, and nearly fell over in her surprise when she saw who was at the entrance of the tent.

Dumbledore's white beard glittered in the sunlight before he stepped fully into the room. He had a knowing smile on his face, and his blue eyes were twinkling as he surveyed the young witches before him. "Miss Black, Miss Tonks," he greeted them kindly, "Perhaps I can be of some use."


	38. Embrace

"Professor Dumbledore!" Tonks gasped, jumping to her feet. "Hello!"

A small smile was playing at the older wizard's lips. "Miss Tonks, I trust South America has been treating you well. Have you been fortunate enough to gain experience in your Auror training?"

"Yes, loads!" Tonks replied enthusiastically. She seemed thrilled that Dumbledore had traveled that far to see them. Cassie, however, couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

"And Miss Black," he said, turning to her. She had stopped pacing when he had made his presence known. Now she was standing still with her arms crossed across her chest, and when she realized that she was communicating her skepticism by her body language alone, she shifted a little. "Have you been doing well?"

Biting down a snarky retort, she let out a defeated sigh before she spoke. Now, in front of Tonks, was not the time to start a row. "Sure, Headmaster." Tonks' head snapped in her direction, and she didn't have to look at her cousin to know that she was looking at her in disapproval.

"I insist you call me 'Albus', as I have told you before."

Cassie stared at him for a few seconds. "What are you doing here, _Albus? _Is everything alright at Hogwarts?"

"I see no reason for you to worry about that," Dumbledore replied smoothly. "You have enough to busy yourself with here."

"Except for the fact that I have loved ones there," she retorted. His non-answer of an answer was only aggravating her further.

"The situation is being taken care of." There was no use questioning the Headmaster further. She knew he wasn't going to give her much more than that. The two of them were staring each other down for a few moments, Dumbledore with an air of mirth as Cassie glowered at him when Tonks spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore - "

"As you are no longer my student either, Miss Tonks, I must insist that you call me 'Albus' as well."

"Okay! Um, sir...Are you here to catch Sombria?"

"The dark witch's escape is the reason I am here, yes," he said, "Although I have no intention of apprehending her myself." Tonks looked over to Cassie as if she expected an explanation out of her. She couldn't offer her one.

"You're the best one for the job," Cassie said quietly, not sounding confident in her statement as the words left her mouth. Even though she knew what she was saying was true, there would be no convincing her Headmaster of that. He had an agenda.

"I don't believe that to be true," Dumbledore mused, his tone light and carefree as if they were debating which flavor of tart was most palatable. "I think the person most appropriate for the task is standing right in front of me." Tonks looked between the two of them, her mouth hanging open slightly in confusion. Cassie was about to ask her to give them some privacy, but Dumbledore beat her to it. "Nymphadora, if you could excuse us for a few minutes. I have an inkling that your cousin has a few choice words to say to me, but hasn't yet for your benefit."

"Oh, Professor, of course," Tonks said quickly, going to exit the tent. "I'll go find Mad-Eye. Is it okay that he knows you're here?"

"Even if I didn't want him to know, I'm sure he already does. Not much slips past Alastor Moody," the older wizard said kindly. With that, he gave Tonks a single nod, and she exited the tent. "I want you to feel free to tell her anything you wish, Miss Black. I just presumed you would rather have this conversation in private."

"Well I can't judge how I want this conversation, considering I don't know what it's about," Cassie said bluntly.

"I suppose that's fair." He gestured to the couch that Cassie was standing in front of as he took a seat at the table. "Have a seat, Cassiopeia." She obliged, her eyes never leaving him as if he would try to do something sneaky if she wasn't watching every move. "How has your work here been going?"

"Da Gama hasn't filled you in?"

"I have not spoken to him for some time."

"So he doesn't know you're here. Does Martese?"

"Not yet," he replied calmly, eyeing the bowl full of Sonho de Valsa that was in the middle of the table. Cassie waved to the candy nonchalantly to indicate he was free to help himself, eager to get to the point of this discussion. "This is the first stop I have made since arriving."

Cassie nodded, watching as he unwrapped a piece of candy and popped it into his mouth. He made no indication that he was going to continue talking once he was through chewing, so Cassie conceded to answering his original question. "It's been going well. We only had three people left to go after. Until Sombria escaped, that is."

"So you've been rather successful," he mused, sitting back in the chair with his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"I suppose you could say that."

"And how has your cousin been performing?"

"She's a talented Auror," Cassie told him truthfully. "Headmaster - "

"Please, call me by my given name."

"Why does it matter? Because you want me to feel like you don't have authority over me, even though you clearly do?"

"You came here of your own accord, Cassiopeia. I don't think I have to remind you that you quit Master Machado's academy without consulting me, as well. I do not know of the authority that you speak of," he responded quietly.

"So that's why you're here? To scold me for quitting Academia de Luta?"

"Cassiopeia," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "I find it disheartening that would expect that from me. You are an adult who makes her own decisions. Have I ever made you feel otherwise?"

"You made me feel like I _had _to come here to complete that training, that it was so important. Now you're telling me that leaving the program is nothing?"

"What answer are you expecting me to give you?"

Cassie sighed. "I'm trying to figure out why you're here!" she said, standing up again. The urge to start pacing again was overwhelming. "If it's not to catch Sombria, and it's not to try to convince me to go back to Martese, then what is it?"

The silver-haired wizard was silent for a few moments as he contemplated her. As she moved about the room, his blue eyes never left her. "I suppose it would only irk you further if I didn't enlighten you." She shot him a glare. "While I knew training with Martese would be beneficial for you, I must admit that completing his program was not my true intention for having you come here. The skills you learned were a happy happenstance, you might say."

Cassie let out a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment as she prepared herself for Dumbledore's confession. If he was actually going to be honest with her for once, she told herself. "Then what was your intention?" she asked, forcing her voice to remain even.

"To make friends from all over the world. To plant the seed for future alliances, ones that will help you greatly in the future."

"Help _me? _Why does it seem like none of this has anything to do with me?"

"Think of your peers, Cassiopeia. Even though you haven't stayed the full two years for your training, do you think you could call on these powerful witches and wizards in the future? And if not them, then how about the magical governments here! Have you not aided them greatly? If you need help in your own struggles, they would be foolish to deny you assistance."

"So you sent me here to gain political ties," she muttered quietly.

"As you and I have discussed before, another war is inevitable."

"Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning?"

"I'd prefer it if you would sit back down, Cassiopeia - "

"I'm fine where I am!" she snapped. "Just tell me, Headmaster."

"While it's true that I sent you here to gain allies through your training," he said softly, and for the first time he seemed truly hesitant, "I also sent you here to gain them in another way. If you can do this successfully, no one on this side of the ocean would ever deny you help in the future." He eyed the candy dish again, and Cassie snapped her fingers to demand his focus. For a moment she contemplated throwing the bowl across the room.

"So what is it?" she asked.

"I sent you here to kill Sauda Sombria, Cassiopeia."

The words hit her like a ton of bricks. She sat down finally, her legs feeling wobbly underneath her. "You _what?_"

"You have already faced her once and won," he pointed out.

"That was my second time facing her," Cassie argued. "The first time, Martese had to get me out of there! And I had help when I captured her, if Severus hadn't been there who knows what would have happened!"

"You will have help the next time you face her," Dumbledore responded. "You have the Aurors, your cousin, Alastor - "

"And you?" she said through gritted teeth. "Why don't you just do it yourself?"

"If the deed is done by your hand, then people will have an inordinate amount of loyalty to you."

"You already have people's adoration," she countered. "When the war is here, _you _can just call upon them!"

"I won't always be around, Cassiopeia. I don't think I have to point out my age."

Cassie shook her head in disbelief. "So this entire time, for over a year, you've been hoping for me to come here and murder someone?"

"Don't tell me you haven't desired to do it. With the amount of pain and suffering you've seen her cause first hand - "

"Desire to do it, sure! But _actually _kill her?"

"Is that not the form of justice you've been hoping she would receive for her crimes?"

"By the Ministry's hand, in a legal manner!"

"If you think you will be punished for it, I assure you that won't be the case."

"You don't get it!" Cassie hissed. She fixed her eyes behind Dumbledore, unable to look at him now. "I would be killing someone, Headmaster! Are you able to accept that fact so easily? I'm eighteen years old, for Merlin's sake!"

When her eyes shifted back to the wizard, she almost gasped. In the past, every time he had revealed something upsetting to her, his blue eyes had shown sympathy, regret. But now, all hint of consolation was missing. He looked at her with determination and harshness, as if her emotions disgusted him at that moment. "It might be the first time that you take someone's life," he said, "But I assure you, it will not be the last."

Cassie left the tent abruptly after her conversation with Dumbledore had ended. She needed time to be alone, and he had not stopped her. Multiple people stopped her and asked what was wrong, but she ignored them and kept going. As she trudged through the trees, a million thoughts were running through her mind.

Dumbledore was not wrong when he had suggested that she wanted Sombria dead. The witch was responsible for so many deaths that no one really knew how many people had died either by her hand or by the actions of her followers. She was the personification of evil, she deserved nothing less than what Dumbledore suggested.

The idea of actually killing someone, that was what Cassie was struggling with. As much as Sombria deserved it, she didn't know if _she _could be the one to go through with it. Would extinguishing someone's life and feeling justified in doing it change her? Would she get a taste for it, grow so accustomed to it that she could do it again without a second thought? Those were attributes that she would be sharing with her parents, killing without remorse. She shuddered at the thought.

After an hour or so, she debated finding Tonks and talking things through with her. But she assumed her cousin would be biased, having worked with Moody. The famed Auror had been granted the use of Unforgivable Curses on Death Eaters in the past and had used them quite willingly when the situation called for it, she knew. When she decided against finding Tonks, she wondered if seeking out Romily and Alex would be beneficial, but she realized that the academy students were having enough of their own problems, anticipating Sombria attacking them at any moment.

She wanted to talk to Severus. Her heart ached when she realized yet again how far away he was, how inaccessible he was to her while she was in South America. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment, if he was dealing with some unknown horror at Hogwarts. It was then that she realized that the sooner Sombria was dealt with, the sooner she could go home to him for good.

She wondered what he might tell her if he was there with her, and she recalled their disagreement about him spying when her father came back. _'The issue of it bothering me or not is irrelevant,'_ he had told her. '_I'm doing what I need to for our cause, just as you are with your training.' _

Although Dumbledore had deceived her once again, she started to realize that his logic, while in its very nature cruel, was sound.

When she walked back into her tent, she wasn't surprised that it now contained Tonks and Moody in addition to Dumbledore. All three of them stopped speaking abruptly, looking at her in anticipation.

"Hey," Tonks said softly, standing up and taking a few wary steps toward Cassie. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, and she actually believed it. Tonks closed the gap between them and embraced her tightly.

"Have you had enough time to think, Cassiopeia?" Dumbledore asked when they pulled away.

"I have," Cassie told him quietly. "I'll agree to it on one condition."

Moody's false eye stood still, trained on her. For once, it didn't make her squirm. "What might that be, Black?"

"We find out who taught Sombria the art of _Roubando,_" she said. "If we don't, taking her out might be a temporary solution. Who knows how long it will be before the next practitioner shows up."

"And how do you propose we do that? Torture? Who knows how powerful she is now, if we'll be able to contain her long enough to find out that information," Moody countered.

"We won't need that much time," Cassie said. "I'll just need her immobilized for a few minutes, long enough to use Legilimency on her."

Tonks gasped softly. "Cass, I thought you weren't ever going to use it! You swore you would never do it, it reminded you too much of your father."

"I never thought I would be agreeing to anything of this nature." Cassie turned to Dumbledore. "What do you think, Albus? Can we come up with a viable plan to make that happen?"

His blue eyes were twinkling. Whether it was with satisfaction or pride, or both, she didn't know. "I think with the people in this room, anything is possible."

* * *

"I need to control my power," Cassie told Dumbledore. It was early the next morning, and he had come straight to hers and Tonks' tent as soon as the sunlight started to break through the trees. Where he had slept, she had no clue. "It's the only way I can win against her."

"You don't believe that you can control it?"

"I _know _I can't," she said, shaking her head. Woken up to their voices, Tonks started to stir, yawning loudly as she stretched her arms over her head. This morning, her hair was shoulder-length and neon orange.

"You know?" Dumbledore countered softly. "You sound very sure of that."

"I tried with Martese. The few times I brought it forth, it was completely out of control."

He looked at her with interest. "Cassiopeia, I suggest that you eat a hearty breakfast. After, we will address your concerns." He left the tent almost abruptly as he had entered. Tonks looked to Cassie with confusion.

"He's a tough nut to crack, isn't it?" she mused as she took a seat at the table.

"More like impossible," Cassie muttered. Even in her doubt, she did as her former Headmaster suggested. She ate with Tonks even though she was feeling slightly nauseated at the time, and then she left the tent to find him. She came across Maria when she was making her way through camp. "Any news on Sombria's whereabouts?"

The Auror shook her head. "None. It seems like she has been laying low since she escaped. Probably trying to gather what little _cavaleiros_ she has left before she makes a move."

"Fine by me," Cassie said. "The second she starts terrorizing people again, the more rushed we'll be. I want to make sure we have a solid course of action first." Maria nodded enthusiastically. "Bianca hasn't had any premonitions?"

Maria's face darkened slightly at the mention of the seer. "I'm sure she has. She's just choosing not to share. Said something about us making the wrong move if we knew."

Cassie snorted. "Some help that is."

She found Dumbledore on the outskirts of their camp. He indicated for her to follow him, and they ended up in a small clearing that contained a large boulder. It reminded her of her favorite spot in the Forbidden Forest. It made her wonder if he knew about her going out there all those times when she had been a student.

"Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the large rock. Cassie eyed him warily but did as he asked. Just as she was settling onto the smooth stone and crossing he legs, he conjured a rickety wooden chair from thin air and sat down. "I find being in nature can help clear the mind. This is a beautiful spot, don't you agree?" She nodded. "I found it this morning while you were eating your breakfast."

"It does seem peaceful out here," she told him. "What did you have in mind? If I'm to practice using my power, we aren't far enough away from camp for it to be safe."

"We are not practicing," Dumbledore corrected her calmly. "Rather, we are out here to discuss what is holding you back."

"You mean, why I can't call that destructive power forth?"

"Call it forth at will, control it, stop it with ease. It all comes down to your fear, my dear girl. It is evident even in how you refer to your gift."

Cassie shook her head. "It's not a _gift. _It's catastrophic!"

"Not when putting it to proper use."

"You mean when I use it to kill someone," she said frankly. "Then it's considered...what?"

"Warranted."

Was this wizard talented at manipulating emotions, or what? Cassie shook the thought from her head. This was no time to criticize him. She had to learn from him, and quickly. "Okay," she said after sucking in a shaky breath. "I'm listening, Albus." Even though he had continued to insist that she use his first name, it felt so foreign on her lips. Even when she despised his actions, she felt the need to show the powerful wizard respect.

"It seems, Cassiopeia Black, that you fear many things, even after all of your incredible endeavors. You fear your own power. You fear that you will turn into your parents. You fear the public's perception of you, even though you have been nothing short of virtuous in your young life."

Cassie almost snorted in laughter at the suggestion that she was virtuous. If Dumbledore knew that she had started her romantic relationship with the Potions Master while she had still been a student, he was choosing not to let on. She pushed the thought from her head. "I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for a reason," she said lightly.

"Don't misunderstand me. You are not cowardly, Cassiopeia. Not at all."

"Okay," Cassie said, feeling razzled. "So I'm fearful, but I'm not? I don't see how this is helping."

"I knew a Slytherin student long ago, many years before I was Headmaster at Hogwarts. Tom Riddle was handsome, charismatic, talented. One thing that was constant within him, was that he had unwavering control of his abilities. Not once did I witness or hear of him unable to reign over his immense power."

Cassie couldn't help but feel a bit defensive. "Okay. So Lord Voldemort was stronger than me. Still doesn't help."

"No, Cassiopeia, no! He was not _stronger, _nor was he brave. He was conceited and unrealistic at best. That's the point that I am trying to make to you. He didn't fear his power, because in his arrogance, he _knew _he could wield it without issue. That is the difference! You need to embrace your abilities and along with it, yourself. Only then will you be able to use your gift at will."

"That's nutty," she said, huffing. "If it was that simple, I would have been able to do that ages ago!"

"But it's not simple! In fact, it is quite the opposite. Have you ever tried to accept who you are, celebrate it, even?"

"_Who I am_ is a monstrosity. If I hadn't had the right people in my life early on, influencing me to not be my parents, who knows how I would have turned out?" At her declaration, Dumbledore sighed wearily.

"I see we have done you a disservice over the years, Cassiopeia. In hoping that you would not follow in Lord Voldemort's footsteps, we have stifled your self-worth tremendously." He reached into his robes, producing a small vial of silvery liquid.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Spiritus Memoriae." Dumbledore didn't need to explain further. It was an elixir, one that helped the drinker relive a memory in detail, to the point that most forgot they were in a memory. All they had to do was think of the past experience, and it would come back to them in full force.

"Did Severus make it?" It was a trivial detail, one that didn't matter.

"Yes, it is from his stores. I brought it in case it would be useful," he told her. Knowing that her lover had crafted it at some point made her feel hopeful.

"What memory do you think would be best? I still don't think I fully understand what I need to do."

"That is something I must ask you to come up with, I'm afraid. Something that will help you fully appreciate who you are."

Cassie spent several long, perplexing minutes trying to think of something that would fit Dumbledore's standards. He seemed infinitely patient, sitting in his magically-produced chair with his hands folded neatly in his lap, looking around the greenery that engulfed them. "Okay, I'm ready," Cassie told him after a while. With a small smile, Dumbledore made the vial float gracefully to her. When it was in her grip, she uncorked it and lifted it to her lips. Dumbledore gave her a small wink just as she downed the smooth, surprisingly sweet liquid. Its effects hit her within seconds. Thankfully, she already had her chosen memory at the forefront of her consciousness.

_A large, dimly lit room formed around her. She recognized it instantly, as it was the drawing room at Malfoy Manor. She had been spending most of her time between this estate and the Lestrange mansion, as it had only been months since Minister Jenkins had sent Aurors to try and take her from her family. Those were the only two places that Lord Voldemort had deemed somewhat safe enough to keep her._

_Having just been forced to watch the torture of a Muggle-born wizard until he had crossed over into insanity, six-year-old Cassie was crying. Bellatrix, who was not skilled at comforting her small child, was bent over and stroking the girl's raven locks with a slightly repulsed look on her beautiful features. _

_"Shush, now," Bellatrix said, looking worried as she glanced up at the door that led down to the cellar. "If your father sees you in this state, he will be displeased."_

_Cassie sniffled. Even at her age, she understood fully what her father's unhappiness could consist of. If she didn't stop crying, he would punish her by either forcing her to watch him inflict pain on another innocent person, or inflict pain on her instead. _

_"Now, that's better," Bellatrix cooed as Cassie grew silent. Her mother used her wand to clean her tear-stained face, rather than using her hand or a tissue. "There's my stoic girl."_

_"Bella, she can't possibly be expected to not react when she sees this sort of thing," Narcissa said. She was exceptionally pale and shaken-looking herself. _

_"It's what my Lord expects of her," the brunette witch hissed. _

_"She's only a child! It's not healthy," Cassie's aunt argued. "It's going to traumatize her - " Narcissa stopped speaking, as approaching footsteps could be heard. The Dark Lord had returned from viewing his collection of prisoners that were being kept downstairs, a small group of Death Eaters following behind him. He looked pleased with himself until he spotted Cassie's reddened eyes. _

_"What's this?" he hissed, sneering at his child. "Has my heir been crying?" Bellatrix stood up straight, her hand moving from Cassie's head to her side as if to distance herself from the girl. Narcissa took an instinctive step forward as if to protect the child, but forced herself to stop._

_"She was upset, my Lord, but only for a moment," Bellatrix said. _

_"Such a fragile, pathetic thing." Voldemort was staring at Cassie with slitted eyes. _

_"I can take her to her room, if it would please my Lord," Narcissa said quickly. Lucius shot her a warning look._

_"No," Voldemort said, his expression fading from annoyance to one that was unreadable. "My daughter needs a lesson." _

_"My Lord - " Narcissa said, but her husband silenced her by squeezing her arm. _

_"Leave us," Voldemort commanded. Death Eaters started to leave the room without a second command. Young Severus, who had been watching the scene unfold with an unrecognizable expression, stopped to glance back for a moment before stepping over the threshold. Apparently Narcissa wasn't the only one concerned with what was going to happen to Cassie._

_Only the Dark Lord, Bellatrix, and Cassie remained in the now nearly-empty drawing room. Bellatrix stood glued to her spot, looking unsure of what to do next.  
_

_"Cassiopeia," Voldemort addressed the child, his cold voice echoing around them. "Were you upset by what you saw?"_

_Cassie looked to her mother, but she gave her little guidance in her silence. Slowly, she peeled her gaze away from Bellatrix, her eyes going to the floor. "No, Father."_

_"It seems you were crying. You are lying to me."_

_She remained silent. She knew that he was upset, that she should say whatever she should to try to get out of the situation. She just didn't know how._

_Voldemort must have been in a generous mood that night, perhaps refreshed from the recent torture. He didn't insist on making her watch anyone else suffer as punishment, and he didn't raise his wand to her either. Instead, he asked her a question. "Do you know who you are?" _

_"Yes, Father."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Cassiopeia Black."_

_"Whose daughter are you?"_

_"Yours, Father."_

_"Yes, yes," Voldemort said. "You are correct in that you are _my_ daughter. Who am I?"_

_Cassie glanced up at her mother again. This time, Bellatrix gave her a small nod to encourage her to answer his question. "The Dark Lord."_

_"You are correct again, child. But do you know what that means?" __Her blue eyes went down to the floor again. "Hmm?"_

_"No, Father." She had many words she could use to describe him, but even at her age, she knew most of them would make him angry.  
_

_"Good, we're getting somewhere. At least you are not lying again." He turned away from her in a swirl of black robes, raising his incredibly pale arms to the ceiling as he spoke. "You are the offspring of the greatest wizard of all time! I will triumph over all who oppose me, and crush all of the Mudbloods and Muggles and creatures that are below me." he declared. "I am Lord Voldemort, the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. You and I, Cassiopeia, are the only two people alive that can boast that honor. Take pride in this fact, girl. Do you know what gifts Salazar Slytherin passed on to me, the most powerful wizard alive?"  
_

_"No, Father."_

_Suddenly, his words sounded different to her, as if he were hissing, but she still understood him. "He gave me the gift of speaking Parseltongue, and that has been passed on to you. We are the only two people alive that speak the language. Did you know that, Cassiopeia?"_

_"No, Father," she hissed back. Her mother seemed delighted as she watched her._

_"You will be powerful. Perhaps you will grow to be nearly as powerful as me," he continued. "When you have reached that point, then you will rule by Lord Voldemort's side." Cassie's eyes were still trained on her feet, and he clicked his tongue. "Look at me, daughter." __She hesitated to obey his command, but only for a split second. Forcing herself to look up at him, a renewed sense of fear ran through her when blue eyes met red. "Exult in what runs through your veins, Cassiopeia. So many witches and wizards would do anything to be in your place."_

_"Yes, Father."_

_"Good," Voldemort said, a will-o-wisp of a smile playing at his mouth. "Then there will be no more crying when you see Lord Voldemort do his work. You will learn to take pleasure in it, as my other followers have."_

_Cassie didn't respond this time, the very notion of what he said stealing her voice. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice as he turned to leave the room again. "Bella, take her down to the cellar. Show her the filth that she will learn to despise."_

_Bellatrix bowed her head slightly. "My Lord."_

Cassie pulled out of the memory abruptly. Even without the influence of the potion, she remembered vividly what happened next. She couldn't stand seeing those bloodied and maimed prisoners, not again.

As the image of Malfoy Manor faded away, the forest around her took shape. Dumbledore was still seated in front of her, looking relaxed as he examined a heliconia flower in his hand. "You have finished your recollection?"

"Yes." She shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of the image of her father's serpent-like face. It kept swimming in the forefront of her mind. "What's next?"

"I want you to meditate on what you just saw. Focus on the purpose of reliving it until you are satisfied."

"But how will I know?"

Dumbledore didn't answer. Cassie sighed, already feeling drained from having seen her parents so vividly. But she obeyed. For what seemed like hours, she closed her eyes, mulling over Lord Voldemort's words. She hated them, almost as much as she hated the person that spoke them. But finally, something seemed to click.

Cassie looked at Dumbledore, feeling a renewed sense of understanding. "Tell me," he said softly.

"I am Cassiopeia Black. I am the daughter of one of the most powerful wizards of all time, the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Because of my lineage, I can speak Parseltongue and am inherently skilled at Legilimency. Few can boast the gifts that I possess."

"Good. And you understand that just because of these truths, it does not mean you will follow in your ancestors' paths. You can use your abilities to forge your own."

"I think so," Cassie breathed. "So that's what you wanted me to learn? You think that will help me control my power?"

"Do you still fear it, Cassiopeia?"

Cassie was silent for a few moments as she took in the beautiful scenery around her. They must have been in this spot for hours, as the songs coming from the infinite amount of birds were significantly different than when they had started. The sun was still high in the sky but was shining through the trees from a different vantage point. "No," she said softly. "I don't think I do."

"If a small part of you still does, I think there is another aspect that we can use to your advantage."

"What would that be?"

"Something that could take away all doubt, and give you the reassurance that you will successfully use your gift will take away all fear of it." Cassie looked at him, perplexed for a moment. "I believe Severus painstakingly bestowed that advantage upon you, my dear girl."

"Liquid Luck," she whispered.

"Precisely."

Days passed, and they waited for news of Sombria's whereabouts. There were no reports of any activity from her, no attacks or deaths that were typical of her past behavior. Bianca denied having any visions or hunches of where she was, something that Cassie didn't quite believe. So they were forced to wait for any rumors, any signs of where she could be.

Cassie was chomping at the bit. After spending time with Dumbledore and listening to his advice, she felt more ready for this confrontation than she ever thought would be possible. She almost looked forward to it.

"We need to find her," Cassie declared one morning. She, Tonks, and Moody were seated in the tent with nothing more to do than wait.

"And how do you propose we do that, Black? We still have nothing to go on," Moody said gruffly. "Do you suggest randomly moving around the continent, hoping we happen to run into her?"

"She has to want revenge on me for capturing her in the first place," Cassie replied coldly. "Maybe we need to make _my _whereabouts known and she'll come to me."

"We still wouldn't know when she would seek you out," Moody countered. "That puts us at a disadvantage."

"We have a plan in place!" Cassie snapped. "We've had the same plan for a week, we're ready for her!"

Moody seemed like he was about to argue when Tonks jumped in. "Felix Felicis," she said, her eyes looking at nothing as if she were lost in thought.

"Yeah," Moody said, giving her a side glance. "What about it?"

Tonks shook her head as if she were clearing the cobwebs from her brain, and she met his gaze. "I know we've been planning on Cassie taking it when we knew she'd be facing Sombria...what if we use it to find her first?"

Cassie looked at her cousin, dumbfounded. "Dora," she said slowly, letting the suggestion sink in. "That just might work."

"How?" Moody asked. "How will it work? Because if it doesn't, that will be a waste of an extremely useful potion, one that we can't replace anytime soon."

Cassie patted the pocket on her jeans, ensuring that the little bottle of golden elixir was still on her person. "It's Liquid Luck, Moody. It just will." Tonks beamed at her.

"Are we going to do it now?" Tonks asked, getting to her feet.

"Make sure the Aurors are ready," Cassie said. "I'll tell Dumbledore, make sure he's on board. But yes, I would like to do it now."

"You're ready, Black?" Moody questioned.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be."

Moody and Tonks made their way through the camp, making sure everyone was filled in and ready for action. Cassie found Dumbledore in the same clearing where she had taken the Spiritus Memoriae. When she told him of Tonks' plan, he merely smiled and nodded.

"So you think it's a viable plan, Albus?"

"I think it's brilliant."

They went back to camp. Da Gama's Aurors were standing at the ready with wands in hand as Moody double-checked that everyone had their wits about them. Tonks was finishing placing a rather tricky charm on everyone, so that when Cassie Disapparated, they could follow without having to know the destination. "Okay," Cassie said, taking the vial of Felix Felicis out of her pocket. The gold liquid shimmered brilliantly in the sunlight. "Here we go."

She met her cousin's determined gaze before uncorking the top of the potion. Then, before she could have the chance to cop out, she lifted the bottle to lips and drank.


	39. Renewed Hope

Cassie knew the instant the potion's effects took hold. In only moments she felt uncharacteristically confident, and her eyes met Tonks' again.

"Are you ready Cass?"

Cassie glanced down to the half-empty vial in her hand. Before she had consumed the elixir, she had debated giving the young Auror some of it. She didn't know if it would be the wrong choice, if not taking all of it herself would ruin her chances of beating the dark witch. Now, she knew without question what the correct decision was. "Here," she said, handing it to her cousin.

"I thought the plan was for you to take all of it," Tonks said, raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I need you to be safe," Cassie told her soberly.

"But when you face Sombria - "

"The potion will last a few hours for both of us. We won't need any more time than that."

"How do you know?"

Cassie felt Moody's austere scrutiny on her, and she locked eyes with him momentarily before focusing back on Tonks. "I just do."

"Drink it, Tonks," the wizened Auror commanded. She obeyed her mentor.

Cassie closed her eyes, trying to listen to the brew's silent command on what to do next. She knew she needed to Apparate somewhere, but a specific place was not coming to mind. Instead, something else was. She felt the need to clarify something with the Brazilian Aurors that would be following her. "No one engages Sombria but me," she said to the small gathering of witches and wizards that stood before her. "Attempting to do so will only get you killed."

"But if you need help - " Maria started to argue, but Cassie cut her off.

"I won't need your help with her," Cassie said sternly. "I need the rest of you to create a perimeter. Make sure any cavaleiros she's managed to gather don't congregate." A feeling of urgency was prodding at her core now. She knew they needed to move. With still no inkling of where exactly she was Apparating to, Cassie turned on the spot.

Within a few seconds, she realized that she was still in the Amazon, but exactly where had yet to reveal itself. The loud cracks of others appearing around her temporarily drowned out the sound of crackling flames in the surrounding trees. Countless plants around them had been destroyed, and any indication that animals were alive and well near them were absent.

With Tonks to her left and Dumbledore to her right, Cassie tried to gain perspective on what was going on. But she knew without any other clues that Sauda Sombria had already attacked here. The damaged forest was eerily silent around them.

A woman's agonized scream sounded not far away. The Aurors stirred, and just as a few of them took a few steps in the direction of the noise, Cassie produced a large shield charm. Following her lead, Dumbledore crafted one behind them.

"Cass," Tonks hissed, "What's happening?"

In answer to the young Auror's question, a barrage of curses hit the magical barrier. It started to hiss and crackle with the sudden assault, and Tonks' attention was stolen to the cavaleiros that had surrounded them. "The shield is going to fail!" Cassie warned her companions. At her words, the Aurors readied for attack, their wands at the poised to strike.

The barrier was holding as curses of all colors hit it. Then, a thick stream of black voltage slammed into it, causing the earth around them to shudder. Before the shield charm shattered, Cassie Disapparated away from her comrades, reappearing near the powerful witch that was bringing it down. With a swipe of Bellatrix's wand, Cassie sent Sombria flying, her petite frame slamming into a charred tree.

The battle had begun around them. Out of the corner of her eye, Cassie saw an orange curse aimed at Tonks narrowly miss her. But her focus was no longer on her cousin. She would have to fend for herself.

Cassie focused on Sombria's marked face as she approached her, growing more eager to wipe the satisfied look off the dark witch's face with every step she took. Even crumpled on the ground, Sombria somehow looked pleased.

"I come here, you come," Sombria hummed, climbing to her feet.

"What?" Cassie hissed, her wand pointed at the older witch's chest. Then the meaning of her words hit her. Cassie realized they were standing in the trees that housed Academia de Luta's huts. And her former peers had yet to be seen.

In her alarmed state, Cassie shot a binding charm at Sombria. She deflected it with a wave of her hand and was about to launch a countercurse when she let out a small yelp. Dumbledore was standing at Cassie's side, his wand pointed at the witch that was now paralyzed in place.

"Headmaster," Cassie breathed, "She attacked Martese and his students!"

"There is no time to dwell on it," Dumbledore chided her gently. "We must stick to the plan."

Cassie swallowed hard, barely registering the spells being hurtled around them. She needed to look into Sombria's mind before she could be properly disposed of. She walked up to the dark witch, confident that Dumbledore's binding would hold long enough, although she could see that Sombria was fighting it.

As strong as this witch was, having stolen so many people's powers, she was not skilled in the art of Occlumency. Even if she had killed and absorbed the essence of someone that had been experienced in it, she would not have been talented in the art without extensive practice. Cassie entered Sombria's mind with ease, her memories and thoughts exposed to her like an open book. Even with not attempting to use it in so many years, it seemed second nature to Cassie. Fortunately, she didn't have time to dwell on that fact just yet.

As soon as Cassie was in the witch's mind, she wanted out. It was unlike anything she had experienced before, melding with the psyche of someone so bloodthirsty, so unrepentant. What she wanted was information on Sombria's past, but before she could muddle her way to that coveted information, she had to sort through her most recent memories, her feelings of rage and determination. She had expected to witness Sombria making her way here and attacking Machado's proteges. She was grateful to see that even as their home in the trees was demolished, most of them had gotten away unscathed. What she wasn't ready for was to see the murder of Sombria's latest victim.

While she had been pushing through the memories in haste, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before the immensely powerful witch broke out of this magical hold, these particular moments seemed to go on forever. She saw Romily and Miremba face Sombria as the trees around them went up in flames. Even as the young witches attempted to block every hex that was sent their way, Cassie could hear Machado yelling, pleading with them to break off from the unmatched duel and get to safety. Their master was locked in a duel with two masked wizards, unable to aid them. When a curse nearly hit Miremba in the face, burning her temple instead as it flew past, she finally conceded to Machado's wishes and disappeared. Sombria laughed as she turned to Romily, ready to strike when a ball of bright red hit the back of her head. While the spell only seemed to bounce off her, it had pulled her attention away from the brunette witch, and she turned to face a steadfast-looking Alex.

If Cassie had been able to use her voice, she would have bellowed for Alex to look out, to get away. But even as the feelings of anguish ran through her, she knew that nothing could be done, as this was just a memory now. She was a helpless bystander as Sombria produced a spiked cord, the same she had used on Cassie not so long ago, and snapped it around Alex's neck. Romily shrieked as he was pulled to the ground and heaved to Sombria's feet in a matter of seconds. Every attempt that Romily made to stop the marked witch was deflected as if she was nothing but a bothersome mosquito she was absent-mindedly swatting away. Sombria swirled the fingers of her left hand, a crooked dagger appearing out of thin air. An agonized cry tore from Romily as Alex's throat was slashed, blood spewing on his robes. And then Cassie, for the first time, witnessed the dark art of Roubando being performed. Sombria chanted under her breath and what appeared to be Alex's soul left his body and entered hers. Sombria looked toward the sky in ecstasy as another blue dash took shape across her cheek.

Enraged, Cassie moved past the nightmare she had just seen and tore through Sombria's mind, determined to find what she was looking for. Had she not been so engrossed in her goal, she might have noticed the older witch grunting in pain as she ripped through her innermost self. Finally, she came across what she needed, and the image of an old, shriveled woman swam before her, two blue dashes on the elder witch's face. Cassie hastily explored the environment around her, trying to absorb every detail she could so they could find this teacher of Roubando. But she wanted this to be over quickly, a renewed sense of purpose pumping through her.

Even after the revelation that Dumbledore had intended for Cassie to kill Sombria, there was still a part of her that hoped the Liquid Luck could point her in another direction, give her a way to negate Sombria's powers without having to take her life. Now, after seeing Alex killed so mercilessly, she knew there was only one solution she could be satisfied with. She wanted to torture her, to have her pay for every life she had ruined, every soul she had entrapped for her use. She was too dangerous to be allowed to live.

Cassie pulled out of Sombria's mind. Dumbledore was still beside her, watching her carefully but remaining silent as Cassie readied her wand. Her mind was made up, ready to do what was needed of her. When Sombria broke out of her magical constraints she produced a shock wave so vigorous that Cassie was almost too late to produce a shield. Even with the barrier in place, she was knocked off her feet and the ground around her trembled.

"Albus?" Cassie called as she clamored to her feet, looking around frantically for Dumbledore, as he was suddenly nowhere to be seen. She shook her head, aware that her concern for his safety was unnecessary. She steeled herself, ducking a hex that wasn't aimed at her, as the duels around her had intensified during her Legilimency session.

"Cassie!" A familiar voice cried out, and Diego was jogging toward her with a flabbergasted look on his features. "When did you get here?"

"Nevermind that! Where is she? Where is Sombria?" she asked, but even as the questions left her mouth, she knew she needed to trust her instincts. Or rather, the golden elixir that was still flowing through her. She's after you, Felix told her without words. Wherever you go, she will find you.

"We'll help you!" Diego said, but Cassie shook her head.

"No! Help the Aurors catch her followers. If you go after her, she'll kill you." Before Diego could protest, Cassie disappeared with a loud crack.

She reappeared outside of the academy's training area. The trees there were still untouched, but she could hear cries and booms from the battle scene she had just left. She nearly jumped when she noticed that Dumbledore was beside her again.

"What do you need from me?" he asked.

"Make sure she doesn't bolt. And make sure we don't destroy everything around us," she answered, almost as if something else had chosen her words for her. A swirl of blue light erupted only feet away from them, and Sombria stood there, her long dark hair swirling around her shoulders.

_"Garotinha," _the witch purred. "You run from me!" Her eyes were fixed on Cassie, not even seeming to notice the legendary wizard that stood next to her.

"Well, here I am," Cassie seethed. She backed up a few steps, the familiar sensation of being immersed in frigid water spreading throughout her body as she went through the barrier into Machado's training arena. For a split second, she wondered if the charm's ominous aura would discourage Sombria from following, but the dark witch joined her shortly after.

"What is this?" Sombria asked, looking nothing less than amused as she surveyed the cleared area of jungle around them. "A little trick?" Cassie wasn't interested in bantering. With a flick of her wand, she sent a whirl blue flames at her enemy, but she merely blocked them with her wandless hand, simultaneously knocking Cassie to the ground with a concentrated blast of wind. As she gasped for air, trying to ignore the fact that the breath had gotten knocked out of her that quickly, she immediately got to her feet. With a loud crack, she Apparated away from Sombria, nearly at the edge of the arena. "See, coward? You run."

"I'm not going anywhere," Cassie hissed.

"You will join your friend," Sombria taunted, the blue marks on her face glowing as she twirled the ivory wand in her hand. "You will be mine."

At the mention of Alex, the ground started to rumble. Rather than fear or fight it, Cassie welcomed the passion that flowed through her, and without really knowing how, she directed that power forcefully into the forest floor. It cracked beneath her feet, the ground splitting so suddenly across the terrain that Sombria stumbled backward in surprise. She recovered, waving her wand eloquently, and a spout of molten rock shot out of the fissure at Cassie. Cassie transformed the unnaturally-produced magma into water, letting it spray in all directions before banishing it to the ground.

Sombria transfigured the leaves surrounding them into sharp rocks, and before Cassie could react, sent them flying at her from all sides. Before they could pummel her, she slashed her wand across the air, and the rocks morphed into colorful little songbirds, flying away to the safety of the trees.

She wanted to draw her true power forth, the one she had been afraid to use for so long, but Sombria was stealing her concentration. Cassie dove to the ground as the trees lining the field sprouted thick vines that whipped toward her. With a wave, the vines turned into large serpents. She commanded them to attack her opponent, who for the first time, looked alarmed. She swiftly turned on the spot, attempting to Apparate away, but nothing happened. Cassie smirked, knowing that Dumbledore, who she assumed was still just outside the enchanted area, had now successfully placed an anti-apparition charm.

"Afraid of a few snakes?" Cassie jaunted as the unnaturally large reptiles hissed, slithering closer to Sombria. The witch was effectively distracted, and Cassie knew it was now or never. She didn't hesitate, didn't worry about how long it would take to draw her raw energy forth. Just as Sombria turned Cassie's serpents into harmless bits of vine, it exploded out of her.

She bellowed as she used both hands to steady her wand, the effort to keep the destructive magic flowing in a specific direction almost painful. As the black and purple beams rushed at Sombria, all torment was forgotten. The dark witch threw up an impossibly impenetrable barrier, effectively slowing down the advance of the noxious light. Cassie bared her teeth in frustration, another cry of anguish tearing through her as she pictured Sombria slashing Alex's throat. A large flash of scarlet joined the violet and black, and Sombria's shield charm shattered.

Cassie's spell finally reached Sombria, and a look of astonishment hit her features as it lifted her into the air. Her raven hair stood in all directions as the red light scorched her skin, the ebony forcing the air from her lungs. When the emotion left Sombria's face, and her wide eyes were unseeing, Cassie stopped the assault. The dark witch's body fell to the ground and Cassie approached her slowly, not quite believing what had just happened.

She reached the lifeless body that now laid at her feet. The dashes of blue on her face were still shining brightly, and Cassie was about to bend down to study them more closely when a hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Albus," Cassie breathed. "The souls she trapped, are they - "

While she was talking, the blue faded all at once. Cassie gasped as wispy cerulean light rose from Sombria's open mouth, and as it rose to the sky, dozens of human shapes started to manifest. Most of them didn't seem to notice the young witch and elder wizard that watched in amazement, and they floated up to the clear blue sky with content expressions on their faces. A preteen girl gave Cassie a wink and a nod before she joined the others.

Finally, Alex formed as the last of the light left Sombria's corpse. He turned to Cassie, his signature wide grin on his lips as he looked at her. She reached out to him, not sure what she was trying to do, but he turned away just as her hand would have touched him, and floated up to the heavens.

* * *

"What do you mean, you aren't going to go to the Ministry celebration tomorrow?" Tonks asked, clearly at a loss. "Since when?"

"Since I decided I'm not attending," Cassie muttered in reply. Her cousin huffed.

"It's for _you,_ Cass!" she protested, sitting up in her cushy chair. They were in their tent, taking a much needed afternoon to relax after everything that had happened. 'The Day of Renewed Hope', they were already calling it. The day that Cassie had killed the dark witch.

"It's not," Cassie said, plopping onto the couch and rubbing her temples. "All it's going to be is Minister da Gama and the other politicians congratulating themselves on what a splendid job they did when they actually didn't do anything."

"Professor Dumbledore said you're the guest of honor."

"Yes, and Fudge is going to be there and everything," Cassie added irritably. "How could I possibly resist?"

"Mad-Eye is making me go so we can make connections with Aurors from other countries," Tonks said, running her fingers through her long, thick violet locks, trying to work out a knot. "Don't you think you should do the same?"

"I'm not an Auror."

"Fudge would never deny you entry into the program now, Cass."

"I don't _want _to be in the program! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Tonks looked at her with a critical gaze. "Something is going on with you."

Cassie scoffed, shaking her head. "You think so, Dora? What gave it away?"

"You haven't been yourself since...since - "

"Since I murdered someone?" Cassie said a bit too loudly. Tonks grimaced.

"We've been over this," she said softly, moving over to the couch where Cassie sat, intertwining her arm with her cousin's as she scooted close. "What you did was _amazing, _and necessary. Who knows what would happen if Sombria was back in Ministry custody, how long before she broke out again and killed more people?"

"That doesn't change the fact that I've been having nightmares every time I close my eyes, Dora."

"Then let's brew a sleeping draught, like I've said - "

"No," Cassie cut her off. "You might think I don't deserve the guilt I've been feeling, but I do."

"You _don't _deserve it!"

Cassie swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the constant lump in her throat. "You haven't killed someone. You don't know what it's like."

Tonks rested her head on Cassie's shoulder, squeezing her hand in what she must have thought was a comforting manner. "I'm so sorry this is eating at you."

"It's the burden I have to bear."

They were silent for a few moments before Cassie noticed that Tonks' gaze was locked on the dining room table. A shimmering ivory wand lay there, seeming so blameless and unassuming when it wasn't in the grasp of a dangerous witch. "Why do you still have that thing?"

It was another reason why Cassie was beating herself up, the fact that she couldn't bring herself to get rid of Sombria's wand. "It calls to me."

"Meaning what?"

"I think it could bond with me better than my mother's has," Cassie said quietly.

"Oh," Tonks said in obvious surprise.

"She used that wand to kill so many innocent people," Cassie said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks as she spoke. "What does that say about me?"

Her cousin stayed quiet. Cassie felt exhausted, wanting nothing more than to have a restful sleep, one that didn't remind her of the fact that she had taken a life. She was about to stand and make her way to the bed when the opening of the tent rustled.

"Black," came Moody's gruff voice as he stepped in. "You have a visitor."

She debated telling him to turn away whoever it was when a brunette witch appeared beside him. Cassie's emotional fatigue left her, replaced swiftly by surprise.

"Mily!" Cassie said, standing and making her way over to her. She wanted nothing more to throw her arms around her and tell her how sorry she was about Alex, but refrained. It had been several days and everyone from the academy had come to see her, all except Romily. No one had been able to tell her why, leaving her to feel like she had done something to upset her.

"Cassie," Romily said, sniffling. "I am so sorry I did not come to you sooner."

"It's okay, Mily," Cassie said. Tonks slowly stepped around the two witches, following Moody out of the tent.

Romily pulled Cassie into a tight embrace. "I am so glad you are okay!"

"I'm fine," Cassie lied, leading her to the couch. "How are you?"

"I am a mess," Romily said, shaking her head. "Martese and Miremba came with me to Alex's home so we could tell 'is parents in person. It was awful." She told Cassie about the little farm where Alex had grown up, what his family had looked like. Romily had hoped to meet them over the summer break when Alex brought her there to tell them they were a couple. It was heartbreaking to hear.

"I saw him," Cassie told her friend quietly. "I saw Alex when he was freed from Sombria, Mily. He looked happy, at peace." The words seemed to ease Romily's heartache just a little.

"I 'ave to admit," Romily started after they were silent for several minutes. "The reason I did not come to see you with the other students, was because part of me blamed you for Alex's death."

"Mily - "

"No, let me finish. I thought that if you 'ad not left and 'ad been with us when she attacked, then Alex would 'ave survived somehow. I realize now that it was unfair of me to think that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Mily." She could hardly blame her former peer for wanting to put the responsibility on her. Sombria had attacked Academia de Luta hoping to find Cassie, something that she would never forget for the rest of her life.

They parted on emotional, albeit friendly terms. Before Romily left, she asked Cassie if she would be attending the celebration, echoing Tonks' logic that if anyone should be honored, it should be her. Cassie couldn't give her a straight answer.

She thought she could finally collapse on the bed and get some much-needed rest when Dumbledore entered the tent. A flurry of emotions sprang forth when Cassie saw him, an uneven mix of gratitude and loathing that she couldn't shake. "Albus," she greeted, giving him a small nod.

"Cassiopeia. I trust you are doing well?"

"Not really."

Dumbledore nodded as if her answer was what he had been expecting her to say. "I have a hunch that your feelings on the matter will change in time."

Cassie sighed. "What can I do for you?"

"Miss Tonks informed me that you have changed your mind about attending tomorrow's celebration."

"So you want me to go, is that it?"

He sat down at her dining room table, his blue eyes shifting over to the white wand. "I presume you recall the conversation we had about ensuring the viability of future alliances."

"How could I forget?" Cassie huffed. "How does my standing next to Da Gama and Fudge while they stroke each other's egos do that?"

"If you attend, every person in that room will associate you with Sombria's defeat."

"They know it was me either way."

"Yes, but this way they can congratulate you, shake your hand. Remember your face."

Cassie groaned. "Will you ever leave me alone, Albus?"

"Is that what you want, to be left alone?"

"Today that's all I crave," she said, but a thought crossed her mind even as she said it. "No, actually I don't want to be alone. I want to be with Severus."

"I trust you will be returning to him soon, Cassiopeia." He watched her as she sat down in the chair across from him, and she avoided his gaze as tears filled her eyes.

"I hope so."

"What do you plan to do now?"

Cassie ran a hand through her raven hair. "I don't know. I was going to hunt down Sombria's Roubando teacher with the Aurors."

"Has something changed your mind?"

All signs of tears threatening to fall had dried up now. Cassie had no problem meeting his eyes. "I met with Bianca the day after...everything. To tell her what I had seen in Sombria's mind so she could meditate on it and try to find a location. She told me she had foreseen Alex's murder."

Dumbledore remained stoic. "She intentionally held that information from you."

Cassie bit down the slew of curses that threatened to leave her mouth. Him saying that enraged her almost as much as Bianca's withholding of information had, as she knew Dumbledore was no stranger to keeping secrets when it suited him. "She said my knowing would have caused me to act rashly and fail."

"So you no longer trust her."

"I don't know," Cassie admitted. "It makes me not want to be around her or any other member of the ministry, that much I know."

"It seems she made the most logical decision, given the situation at hand."

"Of course you would feel that way."

A twitch of a smirk played at Dumbledore's weathered lips. "They could use your help."

"They are more than capable of finding this witch without me. Martese is helping, too."

"Then what do you plan to do?" Dumbledore repeated. Cassie looked at him apprehensively, not sure if he was trying to get a specific answer out of her.

"I want to go home," she said finally. "I want to be with Severus for more than a few days at a time. I want to be away from this place."

"But if they can't apprehend this witch - "

"Then I'll consider coming back for a short time," Cassie said bluntly. "But as far as staying here goes, I won't do it."

Dumbledore nodded knowingly again. "I also had a hunch you were feeling this way. I just wanted to hear it from you, Cassiopeia."

Cassie raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Meaning what, Albus?"

"I would like to offer you a job at Hogwarts."

Her mouth fell open in surprise. When she realized it, she bit her lip. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts position?"

"No," Dumbledore said lightly, "although I feel you would be superb as a professor in that area, I already have someone in mind." Cassie's heart fell just a bit at that revelation. "It would be a newly created position. I like to refer to it as a 'professor's assistant'. You would be assisting the staff in whatever needs arose, such as substituting or helping them prepare for lectures. I'd also like you to continue tutoring students, as long as you find it enjoyable." Cassie listened intently to the Headmaster, although a small part of her felt degraded. After all that she had accomplished in her training here, she essentially would be a lackey? Dumbledore seemed to sense her queries. "Of course, this role would not be the real reason why you would be working at Hogwarts."

That caught her attention. "What _is_ the real reason?"

"Lord Voldemort will rise again, that much we have agreed upon, Cassiopeia. I would like you in the optimum position to be able to protect Hogwarts and the lives that reside within. Without a permanent teaching position, no one would question your intermittent absences if the need arose, would they? They would just assume you're working with another professor, or perhaps running errands for me."

Cassie carefully considered his words. For the first time in a while, she was liking what was coming out of Dumbledore's mouth. "It would keep the Ministry off my back."

"Maybe not entirely, but at least Fudge wouldn't be constantly questioning what you are up to." He stood, readying to leave the tent. "I do not expect an answer from you right away, Cassiopeia. Take enough time to think about it."

But she didn't need time. It was a purpose, a real reason for her to be home. And she would be able to see Severus every day. "I'll do it, Albus."

Going to Da Gama's get together didn't seem quite as foolish now. The next day, Cassie got ready with Tonks at her side, a renewed feeling of anticipation putting a spring in her step. She would attend this ridiculous affair, and then she would be going back to Cokeworth.

She sat through Da Gama's speech, which painted him in a wonderful light and caused the other politicians in the audience to clap and holler with delight. She plastered a polite smile on her features when she was ushered up to the podium where Fudge stood waiting for her, pretending not to be completely unamused when he presented her with a golden plack that commemorated her accomplishments. She kept that fake smile on her face when he forced her to take pictures with him for the international journalists that had attended. Not at all to her surprise, Lucius Malfoy suddenly appeared at her side when pictures were to be taken for the _Daily Prophet_. Although he insisted that she sit with him and Fudge during dinner, she had managed to sneak to the table where Machado and his students were seated.

Having gotten through the worst of it, Cassie spent the rest of the afternoon making small talk with ministers and counsel members from so many countries she could barely keep track. She felt like a show dog on display, not much more than a prized possession that Fudge wanted to show off. Finally, when Moody had decided he couldn't take the pompousness of it for a minute longer, he pulled her and Tonks out of the building and ushered them back to the forest.

"You sure you don't want to help us find the Roubando practitioner?" Tonks asked Cassie one more time, even as she was packing the small number of personal belongings she had brought with her to South America.

"You don't need my help."

"It might be fun," Tonks ventured.

"I've had enough fun for a lifetime," Cassie murmured. The onyx and moonstone necklace that Severus had given her during their first Christmas as a couple was in her hand, and she was admiring its subdued beauty. She hadn't worn it much while in Brazil for fear that it would get lost or damaged. She put it on, happy that she could wear it every day now that she was going home for good.


	40. Responsibility

"This was all meant for me," Cassie muttered under her breath. Even in her hushed tone, the words seemed to echo all around the chamber. No one had said anything for a long time, as they were in awe that something this massive below the castle could have gone undetected for so long. For several minutes the only background noises to their unhurried investigation were the sound of their footsteps on damp stone and the occasional gasp of wonder.

"It's incredible to think about, isn't it?" McGonagall chimed in as she examined one of the pillars, her hand running over a snake that was carved into the surface.

"It's unsettling," replied Cassie as she fought back the urge to retch. The idea that her ancestor from a thousand years ago had crafted this place with the intent for his descendant - _her - _to murder Muggle-borns solely for existing was making her head spin.

Along with McGonagall, Severus and Dumbledore had accompanied Cassie down to the Chamber of Secrets that evening. It was the first day of summer break, and Hogwarts was void of all its students. It was something that Cassie was immensely grateful for, knowing she wouldn't have to face any of them after they left this slimy, sinister place. With each passing minute, she felt more and more like its existence only proved her inherent wickedness. It was something she had continued to struggle with since her showdown with Sombria, and no matter how many well-intended arguments Severus had with her trying to convince her otherwise, she couldn't be convinced.

Sensing her inner turmoil, Severus intertwined his hand with hers. The gesture momentarily pulled her attention away from the gigantic statue of Salazar Slytherin that loomed ahead of them at the end of the chamber. She gave him an appreciative smile.

"We searched the castle dozens of times," Dumbledore said as he glanced at the couple's joined hands. Had Cassie been watching the Headmaster more carefully, she might have noticed the grin threatening to form on his lips. "Harry and Ron must be truly precocious to have found it." Severus snorted, and Cassie rewarded him with an elbow in his side. One side of Dumbledore's mouth curled up the tiniest bit when the Head of Slytherin grunted with discomfort.

"He's right, you know," said McGonagall as she slowly approached the impossibly large stone feet. "We can all agree that Gilderoy Lockhart was not the mastermind behind this operation!" Cassie stifled a giggle. Even though she couldn't shake the disquiet that plagued her, she appreciated the professor's light-hearted attitude as they searched the chamber. The Head of Gryffindor must truly despise Lockhart if she was making jokes at his expense. He was currently lying in St. Mungo's without a single one of his memories left in his head.

"I was here for seven years. Why didn't I sense anything?" Cassie pondered aloud.

"Perhaps Slytherin designed it that way, knowing that his heir might not agree with his views," Dumbledore answered her calmly, bending down to retrieve one of Fawke's feathers from the ground. He examined it closely as he spoke. "You wouldn't have used his heirloom how he had intended, after all."

"Of course not," Cassie replied firmly.

"The Dark Lord spent most of his years at Hogwarts researching the Chamber's existence and then finding it," Severus said lowly. "Slytherin wanted whoever was going to use his basilisk to earn it."

"Maybe," Cassie muttered. The Head of Slytherin House squeezed her hand. Her thoughts were of Harry and Ginny at that moment, of what it must have been like to face Tom Riddle and the giant serpent. One thing was for certain: they definitely belonged in Gryffindor. "But I'm sensing something now that we're down here."

"Perhaps it's that," McGonagall said, gesturing to the corpse of the basilisk that lay partially submerged in murky water. Cassie had avoided looking at the serpent too closely. When she had seen its gouged eyes and the blood that had dried on its scaled face, she had felt a twinge of pity for the manipulated, mistreated creature. She feared if any of them had known, they might disapprove.

"I thought that at first, but I don't think that's it," she said quietly. Something was drawing her closer to Slytherin's massive carving, and without thinking about it, she started to slowly make her way there with Severus beside her. When they were only feet away from it, he let go of her hand, watching her in wonder as she continued hesitantly, her eyes drawn up to Salazar's bearded face.

"Cassie," Severus murmured, "What is it?"

She didn't answer him, as she was concentrating on the instinctive feeling that was spreading through her core. Her eyes closed as she focused on it. Then, without knowing why, she hissed in Parseltongue, _"Awaken." _Whatever feeling that was drawing her to the statue had become significantly stronger after she had stated the command. Without knowing for sure, she had a hunch as to what was going on. "I need all of you to turn around and keep your eyes closed until I tell you otherwise."

McGonagall looked astonished, while Severus' face paled significantly. Dumbledore, however, looked delighted. Without a word, all three of them obeyed her request. Then, Cassie said, _"Come." _She watched as Slytherin's mouth opened, a great black hole forming to let the creature inside out of its confinement. As the sound of scales moving across smooth stone grew closer to the opening, she turned around as well.

"Is it safe to be here for this?" McGonagall asked, although there was no sense of panic in the witch's voice. Rather, she sounded a bit perturbed.

"There's no escaping now," Dumbledore replied jovially. Cassie was befuddled at the Headmaster's apparent amusement.

There was a loud thud as the basilisk hit the ground, and its hissing sounded through the chamber. Cassie knew it had stopped right behind her, waiting for her next command. It took everything in her not to face it and take in the sight of the king of serpents.

_"Be still," _Cassie told it, and with her eyes still squeezed shut, she turned to the creature. It lowered its head to her, and she reached out slowly, her left hand touching its snout gently. She raised her right arm in the air, the ivory wand clutched in her hand glimmering even in the shadows. Moving it in a circular motion, a silvery fabric formed over the serpent's eyes, protecting her from its deadly glare.

Sensing she was safe, Cassie faced the massive snake and opened her eyes. She gasped, realizing that this creature was at least ten feet longer than the basilisk that Harry had slain. It had a tuft of scarlet plumage on the top of its head, indicating its male gender. This serpent, bred for destruction, was waiting patiently for her direction.

"It's safe," she said calmly to the three professors. "You can open your eyes and turn around."

"How can you be sure?" Severus challenged her.

"I'm staring right at him."

"Must you always be so incautious?" the Potions Master snapped as he turned around, but any harsh words he had intended to add were stolen from his mouth. He stared at the large snake, his coal-black eyes wide.

"What is it doing?" McGonagall asked, jumping slightly when the basilisk's large tongue flicked out to taste the air.

"He's waiting for me to tell him what to do," Cassie replied. Her hand was still on its snout, and it seemed to be pushing into her touch.

"It has to be disposed of," Severus started.

"No," Cassie replied swiftly. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Basilisks are one of the most dangerous creatures to exist, Cassie," he countered. "It's not a pet!"

"So he deserves to be executed merely for being born? Because he _could _be dangerous?" said Cassie placidly. "By that logic, someone should have gotten rid of me a long time ago."

Severus opened his mouth, then closed it again without responding. He and Dumbledore exchanged a glance.

"What do you suggest, Cassiopeia?" Dumbledore asked her calmly.

"We can change him into a less dangerous form," Cassie said, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked to McGonagall. "What do you think, Professor? Do you think we can transfigure him?"

"If the four people in this room can't do it, there is no one that can," McGonagall responded determinedly.

They were about to attempt to transform the basilisk into a smaller form until Dumbledore suggested they use him to get out of the chamber and back up to the castle. Even for Cassie, it was a little nerve-wracking to climb onto the serpent's back and straddle its scaled hide, even though she had the luxury of communicating with him beforehand. She reminded herself that Severus and the other two professors must wholeheartedly trust her judgment if they were willing to ride a menacing reptile through the dark, winding tunnels in hopes that it would continue to listen to her every direction.

There was no extra space in the girls' bathroom once they reached it, the snake's body having to coil around the sinks and nearly out the door for it to fit. In Parseltongue, Cassie explained to the basilisk what they intended to do, reassuring him a few times that after they were finished, she would make sure he had something to eat.

McGonagall directed their actions, the four of them casting the same spell at once. The huge serpent shrunk down, the transformed version similar to a six-foot boa constrictor, a small bit of red plumage still on his head as a reminder of what he truly was. It reminded Cassie of the boa she had spoken to in the Amazon, the one she avoided for a while because she hated speaking Parseltongue. But she felt different about her inherited ability now, ever since Dumbledore had encouraged her to accept her abilities.

"What do we do with it now?" Severus implored as Cassie picked up the reptile, letting him slither across her shoulders. "It can't possibly live in the castle. If the spell doesn't hold - "

"It will hold," McGonagall interjected, raising her eyebrow at the younger professor in a challenging manner.

"I agree with Severus," Cassie said a bit forlornly. For some reason, she was feeling increasingly attached to this creature, possibly due to Salazar Slytherin's enchantments. "As much as I trust your spell-casting, Professor McGonagall, if he transformed back and we didn't know right away, who knows what damage could be done."

The Transfiguration teacher's expression softened as she looked from Severus to Cassie. "As I've reminded you before, it's 'Minerva', especially since we are to be colleagues in a few short months. And I'll support whatever decision you make, dear."

"Our most recent retiree would be open to caring for him, I would think," Dumbledore said.

"Professor Kettleburn?" Cassie thought it over. "I suppose that would make the most sense. If he has issues, he lives close enough to Hogsmeade that I could assist him."

McGonagall volunteered to take the animal to the ex-professor almost immediately, stating that she was finally going to go home for her holiday once this mess was cleaned up. She conjured a wooden crate, and after he was settled safely inside, she left with it floating at her side.

"It is a sound plan," Dumbledore said as he, Cassie, and Severus made their way out to the entrance hall. "No doubt the basilisk is in safe hands until you need it." There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he spoke. "Now, you two get back home and start enjoying your summer holiday. We'll be seeing one another soon."

The headmaster watched the couple go through the doors, but neither of them spoke until they were walking through Hogsmeade. "Tell me how you interpret the meaning behind his words," Severus started carefully.

"Which ones?"

"The basilisk being needed in the future."

Cassie looked up at him, trying to get a read on his mood before speaking. Thankfully, he seemed calm. "He's a powerful creature that will obey my every wish. I'm sure he means for me to use that advantage in the war."

"Similar to how you commanded Sombria's transfigured serpent," her companion muttered.

"Yes."

"That's an immense amount of responsibility."

"Don't I know it," Cassie agreed quietly. With a pop, they Apparated together to the deserted river's edge and continued to slowly make their way to the house. "But it's a responsibility that was meant to be mine. I'm just not going to use it how Slytherin or my father would want."

"Indeed."

"How different this year would have been if my father had told me about the Chamber of Secrets when I was younger," she openly contemplated. "If I had known about it, the danger could have been removed years ago."

"Either he wasn't convinced of where your loyalties would lie, or he thought you were too young for the knowledge."

Cassie mulled over Severus' statement for a few moments. "How different would this year have been I had been allowed to come to Hogwarts and investigate?"

They had just the threshold of the home. The black-haired wizard closed the door, then turned to shoot her a warning look. "Cassie, we've been over this so many times this past year. Do you want to start this again?"

"I'm just saying," she said evenly, folding her arms across her chest, "It was my father behind it all yet again. If I had been there maybe he would have gone after _me, _it could have been figured out sooner. I could have taken control of the basilisk and none of those students would have been petrified."

"You had enough to worry yourself with," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Ginny almost died, Sev," she said, shaking her head. "She was manipulated by my father, she'll never forget that for the rest of her life - "

"It's not your fault!"

"It's not," she said, "and yet I feel all this guilt! I should have been there to protect her and the other students."

"None of us could have known that this was going to happen, Cassie. Don't add this to your list of imagined mistakes." Severus shook his head slightly, his soulful eyes searching her very being. "I can't keep watching you do this to yourself."

Cassie stepped in toward his sturdy chest, burying her face in his black robes. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "We'll be seeing Ginny and all the others in a few days. You'll be able to see how well she's doing then." She smiled as he reminded her that she would, indeed, be seeing the Weasley clan for her birthday very soon, along with Andromeda and Ted. The thought gave her a rare sense of peace.

Severus pampered her for the rest of the evening, cooking their dinner and trying his best to make sure she was relaxed. After a long bath, they settled into bed. As they were both just starting to recover from extended, stressful situations, they fell asleep quickly. Cassie's rest was interrupted only hours later when she suffered another nightmare about killing Sombria.

"Sleeping potion," Severus muttered after Cassie was fully awake and calmed down. He started to climb out of bed, but Cassie gripped his arm to stop him.

"No, Sev," she said. "Just stay with me."

"I'm right here, you silly girl," he purred soothingly. "I'm not leaving the house."

"Please," Cassie whispered meekly. "I don't need a potion. I need _you._" At her request, he settled back into his spot, pulling the distraught young witch against his chest and planting a kiss on the top of her head. Cassie fell asleep soon after, and she woke up in the late morning in Severus' arms, his embrace having warded off any recurring nightmares.

Cassie's birthday came. When she and Severus entered the Burrow, they were greeted enthusiastically by the Weasleys, the cozy home full of smiles and chatter. After Cassie had hugged every member of the redheaded family, she intended to have a private conversation with Ginny to make sure she was doing okay. Instead, she was cornered by Arthur and Molly, who seemed extremely concerned about her well-being.

"I'm alright," Cassie insisted after the bombardment of questions, their words coming out so quickly that she barely heard one complete sentence. "I promise. And besides, I have Severus to take care of me."

"It's just been such a whirlwind with what they're saying in the _Prophet _and around work," Arthur said, scratching the back of his head. "I haven't been able to go a day without someone asking me about what happened with you and that evil witch."

"Oh," Cassie said, not exactly thrilled about the situation she was creating for the Weasley patriarch. "I'm sorry."

"No, no," he said, shaking his head. "That's not what I mean. I just want you to be prepared for what it's going to be like out there."

Cassie looked between him and Molly. "What?"

"Well," Molly started, looking to her husband before continuing. "The _Prophet _has been painting you in a good light, praising you and everything. But we've been hearing that people are worried about you taking Sombria's place."

Cassie barked out a humorless laugh just as Severus walked up behind her. "Oh, that's just great," she said with a groan.

"That's absurd!" Severus snapped, clearly having heard Molly's words.

"Of course it is," Arthur said dully. "But not that any of us are surprised, are we?"

"No, I suppose not," the younger wizard grumbled.

"Have you at least charged Lucius with something?" Cassie asked, causing Arthur to grin as he shook his head.

"Not yet, but I've certainly been trying," he said.

Molly clicked her tongue in disapproval. "I've been telling him to leave it alone, especially with how successful the Muggle Protection Act has been!"

"With what he did to Ginny?" Cassie said. "He doesn't deserve to be left alone! Being sacked as school governor isn't enough."

"It would be so much easier if we could prove that he gave Ginny that diary," Arthur said. Molly suddenly snapped her head in the direction of the kitchen, then announced that the food would be served shortly before disappearing across the threshold. "But that just isn't the case." He ushered Cassie and Severus to the next room where Fred and George were already seated at the table. Ron stumbled in just as Cassie and Severus were sitting down, and his nonchalant demeanor suddenly turned to obvious disgust when his eyes grazed over the Potions Master. Cassie was about to warn him to be nice when Ginny came in.

She looked apprehensive, but Cassie noted that she appeared well-rested, and the girl even offered the Head of Slytherin a small smile as she sat down. Cassie let out a sigh of relief when the girl started to heap her plate full of food and eat with gusto.

Andromeda and Ted joined the festivities minutes later. They were thrilled to see Cassie, making sure to ask how she was before asking about their daughter. She informed them of what she knew of Tonks' current mission, and that she and Moody would be returning to the country when the Roubando practitioner was apprehended.

The celebration was pleasant and uneventful, other than Fred and George having somehow placed water-resistant fire-crackers in Severus' slice of cake. While he went to the living room to clean the white frosting off his robes, Cassie finally had a chance to talk to Ginny while the rest of the family fought over the small explosion.

"I'm fine," Ginny reassured her over and over.

"And you'll talk to me if you're not?" Cassie asked. "Not just this summer, remember I'll be at Hogwarts if you need anything." Ginny promised to do so, and Cassie was able to leave the Burrow feeling a bit better.

"You seem distracted," Severus noted as they walked down the dirt driveway. "I thought Ginny told you she was doing well."

"She did," Cassie said, admiring the green hills surrounding them as they walked. "I'm just thinking about the Malfoys."

"Lucius will get his comeuppance someday."

"I'm sure he will," she said, reaching for his hand. As always, the feeling of his skin on hers sent pleasant shivers up her extremity. "I'm just worried about Draco, Sev. With every passing day, Lucius is corrupting him more and more."

"He spends most of his year at Hogwarts," Severus pointed out.

"Yes, and he has his horrible little friends to reinforce those viewpoints while he's there."

"You'll be able to spend more time with him when the term starts."

"If he'll allow me to," Cassie said. "I hope he does."

They kept walking, the sun beginning to set as they got closer and closer to the edge of Ottery St. Catchpole. They were only a few miles away from the Burrow, something that Cassie was thrilled about when they reached their destination. Now, they stood in front of a white two-story cottage that was surrounded by colorful plants and a worn-looking iron fence. The small homestead sat nestled in a small thatch of trees, and it seemed charmingly secluded, the closest neighbor's house so far away that Cassie could hardly make out the children that were playing in the yard.

Molly had told them that this place was recently uninhabited. While Severus hadn't yet agreed to move away from his childhood home in Cokeworth, Cassie hoped that seeing this quaint little house might convince him. "This is it," Cassie said, obvious hope in her tone. "What do you think?"

Severus, his hand still grasping hers, pulled her close to his side. Cassie looked up at him, relieved to see a small smile playing on his thin lips. "I think it looks like home."

_**A/N:**_  
_**Thank you, my lovely readers, for sticking with this story for so long. I'm excited to start delving into PoA for part three of this story. I hope you are too!**_  
_**In personal news, my husband and I found out a few days ago that we are expecting a baby boy. We are so excited, and so in love already. I hope everything is going well for all of you!:)**_


	41. Ottery St Catchpole

'The Day of Renewed Hope'. For the remainder of June, it was all anyone in the magical community could talk about. Cassie and Severus dared to venture into Diagon Alley once to restock the Potions Master's stores, and she was bombarded with a mix of jubilation and apprehension from both people they knew and strangers. After cutting their trip short, Severus had reminded her that the reactions from their fellow witches and wizards were at least mainly positive. It was a stark contrast from earlier that year, something she knew was influenced by Minister Fudge's unending conquest to associate himself with the nineteen-year-old witch's recent accomplishments.

_The Daily Prophet _was posting so many articles about what had happened with Sauda Sombria that Cassie vowed not to read it for the rest of the summer holiday. She grew weary of seeing recycled photos of herself next to a moving, leering mugshot of the dark witch. Every time she saw her face, it ensured that Cassie would be enduring a nightmare about killing her yet again. Drinking a dreamless sleep potion before she went to bed was one of the only things that seemed to help, but taking them so often was starting to make her feel numb during the day.

Nonetheless, Cassie was looking forward to their upcoming change of residence. Severus had agreed to sell his childhood home on Spinner's End and move to Ottery St. Catchpole, something she had assumed he wouldn't willingly agree to. She had been pleasantly surprised when he had listed his parents' house the day after they had gone to see their potential new home. Moving day came quickly, and before they knew it, they were packing their belongings to bring to the secluded little cottage.

"Be careful with that!" Severus warned sharply as Fred and George balanced a large trunk of his most precious potions supplies between them, nearly dropping it as they jogged to the front door.

"Don't you worry, Professor!" George said cheerily before they 'accidentally' rammed the edge of the trunk into the doorframe.

"We'd never break your valuable things!" Fred added. Glass vials inside were audibly clinking against one another as he and his twin shifted their grip, and the Potions Master visibly winced.

"I told you two to leave that one until one of the adults could move it with magic," Cassie scolded them as they crossed the threshold, causing more clinking. She hurried after them, knowing that if any of her lover's concoctions mixed because the bottles were shattered, the consequences could be disastrous. "Just set it down!" They listened to her request, although they dropped the trunk from about a foot off the ground. Cassie was gritting her teeth.

"What are you gonna do, professor's assistant?" Fred asked.

"Give us detention?" George finished.

"You bet your asses I will," Cassie replied, opening the trunk to make sure nothing had broken. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that everything was still intact. "Merlin knows you two will give me a valid reason on the first day of term anyway!"

Fred placed a somber hand on Cassie's shoulder before saying, "We wouldn't have it any other way."

She couldn't help but smirk and was about to retort when Charlie's voice cut in. "Quit aggravating her, you two. We're trying to make this move as stress-free as possible, remember? Not make her question why in the world they decided to move closer to this family!"

"One of us is already questioning that," drawled Severus' baritone voice as he came up behind them and charmed the trunk to float into the designated room. Cassie gave him an unamused scowl, making Charlie laugh. The raven-haired professor went into his new ground-floor potions lab to start unpacking.

"It'll be never-ending," Charlie reminded Cassie as they went back outside to bring in more boxes. "You'll be teaching my siblings all term, and then when you come home, they'll be just down the road."

"That was the idea," she told him, smiling as she watched Molly fuss over Ron and Ginny, who nearly dropped a box full of kitchenware. As the closest neighbors were a family of Muggles, they had to be careful about using magic outside the house.

With so many Weasleys to help, the move took only a fraction of the time it would have if it had just been Cassie and Severus. The rest of the afternoon was spent languorously putting belongings away and cooking a large meal of beef stew and dumplings. After dinner had been eaten, wine was served to the adults, and Cassie felt cozy and satisfied as she chatted with her pseudo-family. She listened to Charlie and Severus discuss the beneficial properties of Peruvian Vipertooth venom, and she felt elated when Charlie offered to send the Potions Master some the next time he worked with one of the dangerous, copper-colored dragons. She was distracted from their cordial exchange when Percy started to discuss the new duties he would be performing as Head Boy.

"I just want to reassure you, Cassie, that I will have your back. Especially when it comes to disciplining the students," Percy was saying. "I wouldn't be surprised if many of them don't take to your authority right away, seeing as you've only graduated two years ago."

"So who is going to have more power?" Fred interrupted, "Cassie, slayer of dark witches and newly appointed assistant? Or Percy Ignatius Weasley, Head Boy and leader of swots?"

"_Fred!_" Molly protested shrilly, likely objecting to his reference to Sombria, as she knew that Cassie was having a hard time since the battle. Cassie gave the matriarch an appreciative smile.

"Mum, we just want to know who to ask permission to go to the loo," George added, "Or who to confess to when we've eaten too many sweets!"

Ron snorted, spraying hot chocolate across the table and onto Ginny and Arthur.

"Boys, that is the exact attitude that will continue to get you into trouble," Percy chided, "Isn't that right, Professor Snape?"

Severus, who looked less than amused with the entire exchange, finished taking a long sip of elf-made wine before speaking. "Certainly, Mr. Weasley."

Fred and George exchanged a look, rolling their eyes at the same time. "And the same goes to you and the other staff, Professor," Percy continued. "If you ever need me to head detentions or supervise students, I am more than qualified."

"What a guy," Ron muttered under his breath, earning a sour look from the new Head Boy.

The night ended with the twins snatching and hiding Percy's badge. Severus was understandably relieved when Arthur announced that the large family would be heading back to the Burrow after a noisy row between the brothers.

"Good to see you, Green Pea," Charlie said quietly before giving her a chaste hug. "Don't be too busy with your new job to write to me."

"You, too," Cassie told him earnestly. She thanked him and the rest of the family for their help, and soon they were out the door, leaving the couple alone in their new home for the first time.

"This house isn't big enough to entertain that entire family," Severus said silkily as Cassie closed the front door.

"Don't worry," she said, reaching out for his hand and leading him to the sitting room, "We'll just keep visiting the Burrow."

"Music to my ears," he murmured sarcastically. She was going to pull him to the couch, but he tugged on her arm, his black eyes flitting toward the staircase.

"Are you ready to go to bed, Sev?" she asked innocently. He rewarded her feigned naivety with a sharp pinch to her backside, making her shriek with laughter.

"That's not what I had in mind," he purred to the giggling witch in his arms, a hint of a smile playing on his features. She stood on her tip-toes, pressing her lips to his for a passionate kiss. It was something she felt they hadn't been able to do nearly enough of in the past year, and she was ready to make up for the lost time.

Breaking the kiss, Cassie started to slowly walk backward to the steps, intending to lead Severus to the second floor to christen their new bedroom. He wouldn't allow enough distance between them to break contact even as they ascended, his lithe fingers digging into her hips possessively. Before they could make it halfway up the stairs, he pulled her to him for another kiss and guided her to sit on the stair underneath her. A fleeting wisecrack chiding his impatience rose to her throat but was quickly forgotten as he kneeled, his mouth placing hot kisses on the side of her neck.

"Oh, Sev," she panted as he placed his hands on her knees and slowly pushed them apart, not wasting any time to settle between them and close the small distance. The heat she could feel even through their clothed groins was making her crazy. Pulling her wand from her jeans pocket, their clothing disappeared with a small wave. The feeling of his erection pressing into her and his mouth on her breast made her whine with need.

He raised his head back to hers, hot breath pulsating near her ear as he breathed. "Precious girl," he uttered, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. That one small, but commanding feature was enough to make her come undone, especially when he was using it intentionally to drive her wild. "Do you realize what you do to me?"

Emotion rose to her throat as she locked eyes with him, thinking that she would never be able to describe the feelings she had for him at that moment. Rather than answer him with a cracking voice, she kissed him hard. Reaching down between them, she grasped his throbbing member in her hand, causing him to grunt at the sudden contact. As she guided him to her wet entrance, they locked eyes again, his onyx gaze searching hers as he pressed into her. He started slowly at first, but his pace quickened as he thrust, his hands gripping the carpeted surface on either side of her to keep his balance.

"You feel so good," she whimpered as he placed kisses along her jaw, "Don't stop, Sev, please!"

"Never," he murmured, and she knew that his reply was meant wholeheartedly. That he would never stop loving her, that he would always be hers.

After, they lay together in a heaving tangle of limbs. The sharp edges of the stairs jabbed into their bodies, and it was a lot more noticeable now that they weren't preoccupied. But they were still not making any headway to the second floor.

"Do you think this house will be nightmare-free?" Cassie asked softly as Severus intertwined his hand with hers. The pacified look on his pale face quickly hardened.

"You should take a sleeping elixir."

"I'm sick of medicating the problem," she replied gently, going to stand up. He did the same, their hands still locked together as he pulled her up. She contemplated gathering their discarded clothing for a few seconds before deciding it could wait until morning. "It's something I need to work through, I suppose."

"There's not a set amount of time for these things to disappear," he pointed out as he followed her down the hall. "It isn't that simple." They stood at the doorway to the bedroom. Cassie looked at the bed apprehensively as if somehow it was the furniture's fault that Alex and Sombria plagued her sleep.

They ended the night with sweet kisses and sentimental whispers, and Cassie nestled into the Head of Slytherin's arms. With her head on his chest, his breathing changed, and she knew the second he had drifted off to sleep. She laid awake for hours, simultaneously wishing to fall asleep and yet dreading it.

When she did doze off, she dreamt of killing Sombria. This time, it was intimately, with the same jagged dagger the dark witch had used to slash Alex's throat. While she lay on the ground bleeding out, Cassie looked to her bloodied hands, studying them carefully. When her eyes went back to the body, it had transformed into Alex, the eyes that had been so warm and inviting in life now cold and unseeing. She woke screaming, and Severus instinctively pulled her tighter to him, shushing her and reminding her where she was. The routine had become all too familiar to them.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, tears falling from her face and onto the older wizard's bare skin. So many times he had already told her not to say that to him, that she had nothing to feel remorse for. Tonight, he couldn't go through the same dialogue. He just held her.

* * *

As cynical as Severus seemed about living near the Weasleys, he was surprisingly complaisant whenever Cassie suggested that they see them. Over the next week, they had meals at the Burrow three times, and Ginny spent the whole day at their house that Wednesday. The young Gryffindor even ventured to ask a few questions of her Potions professor while he hesitantly showed her around his new workshop. His answers were patient and straightforward, and he offered to show her rare ingredients he usually didn't keep at Hogwarts. Cassie rewarded him enthusiastically that night for his composure.

On Saturday, Andromeda and Ted joined Cassie and Severus at the Burrow for lunch and a quiet afternoon of watching the kids on their brooms. The doting parents informed everyone of when they had last heard of Tonks' whereabouts in South America, and it seemed that she and Moody, along with the Brazilian Aurors, were closing in on Sombria's Roubando teacher.

"I'm just ready for that witch to be arrested so she can come home," Ted said, shaking his head. "It's been awful, not hearing from her for weeks at a time."

"We hear from her about as much as we did when she was first training with Alastor," Andromeda pointed out calmly. "It will be over soon, Ted. And then she'll be in this timezone and will be just as busy."

"Still," grumbled Ted, "I'll feel better when she isn't so far away."

A pang of guilt ran through Cassie. Maybe if she had stayed with her cousin, the whole ordeal would have been over sooner. She worried about Tonks almost as much as her aunt and uncle did. It was another concern that was acerbic to her state of mind.

Severus seemed to read the unease on Cassie's face. When Andromeda and Ted were distracted by Ron's spectacular loop to evade a bludger, he grabbed her hand to get her attention. "You've done enough over there, Cassie. It was time for you to come home."

"I know."

"You're not convincing me of that."

Cassie didn't reply.

Later, Ron and Ginny were talking about how they hadn't heard from Harry since the holidays had started. Their concerns about his well-being led to the brilliant idea that Ron should try to give his friend a call. Harry had given Ron the Dursleys' phone number, after all. Since the Weasleys didn't own a telephone, they made their way to Severus and Cassie's home. Cassie, who had seen Ted use a phone successfully many times over the years, didn't think to make sure that Ron knew what he was doing before he dialed.

"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I - WANT - TO - TALK - TO - HARRY - POTTER!"

Cassie winced when she heard unintelligible bellowing answer Ron, and Severus tried to wrestle the phone out of the boy's grip as he yelled back. Ron only gave up when whoever he had been speaking to hung up with a loud slam.

"Ron," Cassie said, shaking her head as she stifled her laughter, "That's not you properly use a telephone!"

"What are you, the Muggle objects expert?" he retorted, but she could tell by his reddened ears that he felt terrible about what had just happened.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Ginny asked, looking rather concerned.

"Oh yeah..." Ron said forlornly.

Cassie glanced at Severus. "Maybe we should go check on him - "

"No!" Ron nearly yelled. "That'll just make things worse for him."

Ron and Ginny went home, leaving Cassie to stew over the Gryffindor's concerns about Harry. "Sev, maybe we should just pop in."

"His little friend already told you that it was a bad idea," he pointed out swiftly, making his way to the sitting room with Cassie on his heel.

"But if his aunt and uncle are really that awful - "

"_No." _He flicked his wand to start a flame in the fireplace. "If they are anything like my parents were, you'll only give them a reason to punish him."

Cassie crossed her arms over her chest, sighing wearily. "That's horrible."

"That's the reality of the situation, Cass. They're his guardians."

But Cassie couldn't idly sit by knowing that Harry was probably miserable. Knowing Severus would probably chastise her if he found out, she sent him a letter asking him if he was okay and if he wanted to come and stay with them. She went into town to send it, knowing that if she borrowed an owl from Molly and Arthur it might anger his aunt and uncle further.

Harry's reply came a few days later. It started off polite, informing her that his aunt and uncle were displeased that he'd given someone their phone number. He was blunt in telling her that staying in Professor Snape's home was not going to make his summer any easier.

A welcome distraction came in the form of Arthur's good fortune. He won the _Daily Prophet's _Grand Prize Galleon Draw, and the red-haired family was soon planning a trip to Egypt to visit Bill. Molly asked Cassie if she wanted to come along, and as fun as it sounded, she couldn't agree to it.

"I just got home," Cassie explained apologetically. "I can't imagine being away for another month. I think I just need to lie low, try to relax at home before the term starts up."

"You don't have to explain to me," Molly said, pulling Cassie into a hug. "Just know that you are always welcome with us, dear."

So Cassie planned on spending most of her days at home with Severus, helping him to brew elixirs or reading next to each other in the spacious, sunlit sitting room. When the Weasleys went to Egypt, she planned to check in on the Burrow every other day to make sure the chickens were doing well and that the gnomes hadn't taken over the garden. The countryside she now lived in had a healing quality to it, and much like being in Cokeworth, she loved that for the most part, she had privacy. Going to wizard populated areas was not something she wanted to do often. Her itinerary was sparse, and she and Severus were looking forward to just being together.

But the promise of serenity was quickly broken. Cassie and Severus had just finished cleaning up after a dinner of Scotch eggs when a knock came at the front door. Severus answered it while grumbling lowly under his breath, and to say Cassie was surprised to see Fudge standing there was quite the understatement.

The Minister of Magic had two Aurors with him and both of them looked panic-stricken. Cassie's stomach flipped over at the sight of their faces.

"Minister," Cassie said apprehensively, her eyes fixed on the portly man's sober face. "What can we do for you?"

"A prisoner has escaped from Azkaban," he started, not in the mood for further formalities. The color drained from Cassie's face as her thoughts immediately went to her mother.

"Who?" Severus demanded. Cassie was grateful for his ability to speak just then, as it seemed like she had temporarily lost hers.

"Sirius Black."

Cassie swallowed the lump in her throat. It wasn't Bellatrix...she could breathe again.

"How?" her aggravated boyfriend continued.

"We don't know. The guards reported him missing only hours ago," Fudge reported. "I know this might sound offensive, Miss Black. Just know that I mean no harm when I ask you this."

She was still looking right at the Minister, but there was a delay before his words registered with her. Hoping her voice wouldn't sound as shaky as she felt, she asked, "What is it?"

"Would you have any idea where he would go, Miss Black? The guards and the Aurors have been searching Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and no headway has been made."

Cassie went from feeling unsure to irritated. "Why would I have any clue as to where he is?"

Fudge gulped as if he had been expecting this reaction from her. "You're his family."

"I've never met the guy," she said evenly, trying to control her temper.

"Okay, then. Okay," Fudge said, pulling his hat off his head in an attempt to seem sincere. "No harm in asking, is there?"

"I suppose not," Cassie replied through gritted teeth. "Anything else?"

"Well...this may be a big ask, Miss Black. But if you'd be willing to join in the search, the Ministry would be most appreciative."

Cassie momentarily met the eyes of the two Aurors, who seemed hopeful at their boss' suggestion. "Searching is not my forte," she told Fudge bluntly. "If you gain any information on his whereabouts, maybe I will assist you then."

"Of course, Miss Black. I will be in touch." He nodded to his Aurors, and they Disapparated with three loud pops.

"Looking forward to it," Cassie muttered to the empty air, then slammed the door shut. She stormed back to the kitchen to find a bottle of wine. Severus joined her, a calculating look on his face as he looked past where she stood. "Deny me my Auror training and then come asking me for help," she was seething as she used her wand to uncork the bottle. Not bothering to find a glass, she drank straight from the source.

"Potter," Severus said pointedly then, and Cassie raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about him?"

"Black. He might go after him."

"How do you know?"

His eyes locked on hers, and the dark look on his face made her set the bottle of wine down so she could concentrate fully on him. "Do you remember when I told you about the prophecy, and how one of the Potters' friends betrayed them to the Dark Lord?" he started.

"It was Sirius Black," she finished for him, remembering that detail now.

"Yes." He patted his robes to make sure his wand was on him. Cassie stood up, understanding her lover's growing sense of urgency. He was walking to the front door, and she double-checked that her wand was on her as she followed him.

"That's common knowledge, isn't it? Surely the Ministry already sent Aurors?" she asked.

"I'm not going to assume they're that competent."

"Good point." They Apparated to Little Whinging without saying another word, appearing in a random alley. Luckily, Cassie had recently written Harry that letter, or she would have no idea what his address was. They found Number 4 Privet Drive, and the house seemed quiet and undisturbed.

"Any sign of Aurors?" Severus asked quietly as they slowly made their way down the sidewalk. Cassie was about to tell him she didn't notice anything when she spotted a disturbance in the air along the driveway. It looked like shimmering water in front of one of the large bushes...or a poorly executed camouflage charm. She caught Severus' eye, nodding to it slightly. The wizard noticed it, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

They continued down the sidewalk, trying not to make it obvious that they knew someone was standing there in wait. Cassie stopped, turning toward Severus so her back was facing their target, pretending like she was going in for a kiss. Just as her lips nearly brushed his, she suddenly squatted down, and binding ropes shot from his wand at the unsuspecting person.

A cry came from unseen lips as the ropes knocked the person to the ground. Cassie was about to cast a revealing charm when hurried footsteps rushed at her and a paralyzing hex was shot from thin air. Severus blocked it, casting another round of ropes that hit their mark. He and Cassie looked around, making sure there were no more invisible attackers, before reversing the concealment spells.

Neither person was Sirius Black. A young witch and an even younger wizard lay bound on the ground, their mouths gagged with rope. Both looked terrified until the wizard seemed to recognize them.

"P-o-esser S-ae!" he tried to yell through his gag. Severus looked to Cassie with a raised eyebrow.

"Former student of yours?" she asked.

"Both of them."

"Are you Aurors?" Cassie asked, and the brunette witch nodded as fervently as she could. With a sigh, Cassie waved her wand, and the magically produced ropes disappeared.

"You're just going to trust that she's telling the truth?" Severus asked silkily.

"What, you think we can't take them if they're lying?" she countered with a smirk.

They were scrambling to their feet. "Well, not Aurors," the witch confessed, "But we work for the Ministry. I'm a clerk in the Auror office, and Harold here is a security officer. My name's Ruby."

"Well, Harold and Ruby," Cassie said, taking a step toward them, and they both took a fearful step back. "What are a clerk and security officer doing in front of Harry Potter's house?"

"We were told to watch him," Harold said, rubbing his arm where a rope had dug in. "In case Black showed up - Sirius Black, I mean," he said sheepishly. Cassie refrained from rolling her eyes. Of course, Ministry workers were going to recognize who she was, with her picture all over the _Prophet._

"All the Aurors are out looking for him," Ruby offered.

"So tell us," Severus drawled, not impressed with the current situation. "What would you have done if Sirius Black had shown up?"

Harold smiled sheepishly as he pulled a large, foreign-looking coin from his pocket. "Press my wand to this. Aurors would know to come."

Just then, the front door of the Dursley house flew open, and a large, purple-faced man stood there. He looked like he was about to explode, and not just from anger. His clothes were so tight on his round body that he reminded Cassie of soft dough oozing from a tin.

"What is this?" he boomed, beady eyes narrowing as he looked around at the four of them. "Loiters, the lot of you! Begone!"

Harold looked tempted to press the coin for back up, but Ruby grasped his wrist to stop him. Cassie pushed past them, walking closer to the enraged Muggle.

"Are you Mr. Dursley?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" he snapped.

"Is Harry inside?"

"I said begone!" he shouted. "Before I call the police!" Now, a horse-faced blonde woman had appeared behind his arm, eyes wide as she tried to get a good look at what was going on.

"You can call whomever you would like," Severus said, standing at Cassie's side now. "All we want is to speak with you, and calling them will only cause us annoyance."

The bony woman's eyes flitted over to the Potions Master's tall frame, and she suddenly looked as if she had seen a ghost. She was muttering under her breath, but all Cassie could make out was, "Strange boy!"

"IS THAT A THREAT?" boomed the man.

Cassie sighed. "Is Harry inside?" she repeated.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Now, Cassie was sure that this was the man that had screamed at Ron on the phone. She swallowed down her desire to hex him into silence.

"Okay, that's enough," Cassie said calmly. With a flick of her hand, the couple was shoved up against the wall of their entryway. There was still barely enough room to pass so they could get inside, with Mr. Dursley's enormous gut protruding sideways.

"Do you want us to come along?" Ruby called from the yard as Cassie and Severus squeezed past the Dursleys.

"No, you just keep an eye out," Severus said with a huff, closing the door behind him and leaving the young witch and wizard outside. Cassie flicked her wrist again, releasing the hold on Harry's aunt and uncle, and they came racing after them as they looked for the Gryffindor.

Cassie entered the kitchen. There was no Harry to be found, but a porky blonde boy sat there, his eyes unglueing from the television set and going wide when he noticed the stranger. He had been too engrossed in the program he had been watching to realize there was a commotion going on.

"Mum?" he said meekly.

"I demand that you leave my house at once!" shouted Mr. Dursley. Cassie ignored the outburst, looking past him to his wife.

"Petunia, is it?" she asked, and the woman gasped. "Where's your nephew?"

"I'm here," came Harry's voice from the staircase. "What are you doing here, Cassie? And Sn- " he stopped himself, the effort clearly straining him. "Professor Snape." At the mention of Severus' surname, Petunia gasped again. Cassie knew she recognized him from their childhood. Why she was acting like they were burglars that were holding them up at gunpoint, she didn't know.

"Potter," Snape said curtly, nodded at him once.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked again.

"Why don't you come down to the kitchen and have a seat," Cassie suggested lightly.

"You do not give commands in _my _house!" Mr. Dursley spat.

"I didn't catch your first name, Mr. Dursley, I apologize," Cassie said as Harry sat down at the table. The blonde boy had hoisted himself to his feet and gone to stand by his mother, who was attempting to shield his wide frame with her tiny one. "What was it?" At her question, the man's face grew even more purple, spit covering his mustache as he sputtered at her.

"Vernon," Petunia offered faintly. Cassie gave her a nod in thanks.

"Vernon," Cassie said. "Why don't you and your family have a seat. I think it will calm things down a little." She turned to the boy. "And your name?"

The boy whimpered again, clutching at his mother. "Dudley," Harry told her dully.

None of the Dursleys sat, so it was just her, Severus, and Harry at the table while the terrified family watched them in horror. Harry's eyes flitted from the Head of Slytherin to Cassie as he waited for an explanation.

"I suppose there's no reason to beat around the bush," Cassie said, her eyes meeting Severus' as she spoke. She looked at Harry, taking a deep breath. "Harry, a prisoner has escaped from Azkaban prison. We're here because we think he has reason to come after you."

A collective gasp came from the Dursleys. Harry just looked interested.

"Why me?"

"He was one of the Dark Lord's supporters and a mass murderer." Severus offered. Harry nodded at his explanation. "Sirius Black."

"Black?" Harry asked, looking to Cassie. "He's not..."

"Related to me, yes," Cassie said bluntly. Petunia shrieked. "But you don't have to worry. One of us will stay until he's caught."

"One person to ward off a serial killer? I think not!" Vernon protested. "What about my family?"

"Harry _is _your family," Cassie replied calmly, "And I am more than capable of handling him if he comes around. As is Severus."

"Not acceptable! If that criminal is coming to get him, then he can't stay here!"

"That's asinine," Severus snapped. "He's your nephew - "

"He's a freak just like you people," Petunia interjected, her volume much lower than her husband's, but her words cutting through just as harshly. "And if another one of you is coming to kill him, then my family will not be involved."

Harry looked hopeful all of a sudden, something Cassie was not expecting. Truly, these people must be awful. "I can stay with Ron like I did last summer," he offered.

"The entire Weasley clan is going to Egypt for a month," Severus answered him. Harry's face fell.

"It's settled, then," Cassie said, glaring at Harry's impossible aunt and uncle. "You'll stay with us."

"No!" said Severus and Harry in unison. Cassie's scowl shot from the Dursleys, then to Severus and Harry.

"I won't hear it!" she snapped. "You two will just need to suck it up. It'll just be until Black is caught - "

"Oh no!" Vernon said, his hands slamming on the table. "He's not putting my family in danger! What if that mad man gets out again? He's leaving and he's not coming back!"

"Fine!" Cassie said, standing up, her face inches from the angry purple face. She was quickly losing patience with every person in the room. "Good riddance to you then." She motioned for Harry to stand. "Gather your belongings. No use staying here any longer than you have to."

"But," Petunia suddenly said, sounding alarmed, "If he comes looking for Harry and he's not here, what's to stop him - "

"You could always call the police," Cassie said with feigned sweetness. She stormed from the kitchen and back outside, leaving Severus to help Harry carry out his trunk and owl cage. Harold and Ruby were still outside, looking as confused as ever. "We're taking Harry," she told them. "But stay on this house in case Black comes looking."

"Fudge doesn't have enough people to go around - " Ruby started, but Cassie rounded on her.

"They've got a young boy in there. Isn't that good enough reason? And you'd have people stationed here anyway!"

"Yes, Miss Black," Ruby said simply, her eyes cast down to the ground.

She, Severus, and Harry stood together for a few moments, Severus frowning slightly as he held the handle of the young Gryffindor's trunk. Then, he Disapparated with a loud pop. Cassie grasped Hedwig's cage, her free arm going to rest on Harry's shoulder.

"I could go to Hermione's," Harry suggested, a last desperate effort to not have to share a house with the Potions Master for the remainder of their summer holiday.

"Ron said she's in France," Cassie told him. "Don't worry, I'll make him behave."

Harry looked up at her questioningly. "Really?"

"As long as you behave, too," she told him. With a crack, they Apparated to the little white cottage and away from Privet Drive.


	42. Azkaban

Cassie didn't know what she expected to happen as time trickled on that summer. She never really thought Harry and Severus would just start getting along, even with her daily insistence that they try, but she had hoped that their mutual dislike for each other would lessen. It seemed like it was just getting worse during that first week.

"Show him around your potions lab," Cassie encouraged Severus one morning as she tapped her wand on the coffee pot, which immediately started to fill with steaming caffeinated drink.

"As I told both of you from the first night, Potter is not allowed to step foot in that room," he grumbled in return, cracking an egg a bit too forcefully into a pan. Instead of getting the eggshells out, he banged the pan against the sink to rid it of the mess and threw it back on the stove.

"The first night? More like the first minute he was in this house," she countered. He cracked another egg, his black eyes darting up to shoot her a glare.

"If you're attempting to convince me of something, squabbling with me first thing in the morning is not going to help your cause."

"I was going to try to implore to your reasonable side, but it didn't take long for you to remind me that you don't have one." When his eyes darted to her face again, they were met with a jesting smile. His sneer didn't falter.

"I'm making the boy breakfast, aren't I?" he pointed out irritably.

"Yes, and that's very nice of you," she said, going to wrap her arms around his waist. For a fleeting moment, she felt the tension start to falter as he leaned into her embrace. Footsteps coming down the stairs made him drop his spatula so he could pull her arms off him. Any displays of affection in front of Harry were nonexistent, as if Severus were too proud to let the young Gryffindor see him in such a vulnerable state.

"Morning," Harry said as he entered the kitchen. The apprehensive look on his face was pretty much a guarantee every time Severus was in the same room.

"Good morning, Harry," Cassie greeted him, gesturing for him to sit down at the table. As Harry settled himself, she elbowed the Head of Slytherin in his side. Instead of greeting Harry, he let out an annoyed grunt.

"Any news of Black?" Harry asked. Before Cassie could answer, Severus picked up the _Daily Prophet _that was on the counter and tossed it to the table. Cassie could see the boy fighting to keep from rolling his eyes as he picked up the paper.

"Just more reassurance that the Ministry is looking for him," Cassie told him, placing a plate of food in front of him before going back to the stove to get her own. "What are your plans for the day, Harry?" Harry shrugged as he chewed his toast. "Severus could use help in the garden gathering fluxweed."

"No thanks," Harry replied quickly. Cassie wasn't surprised that he declined, as any suggestion to do something with the Potions Master had been answered in a similar rushed manner. Severus tutted as he took his seat beside her.

"What?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow at the older wizard.

"You know perfectly well that fluxweed must be harvested under a full moon," he said silkily. "It seems in your attempt to force us to spend time together you have forgotten something I taught you in your second year."

"Fine. When is the full moon? He can help you then," she said.

"I'm perfectly capable of gathering fluxweed without Potter's help," he said coldly. Harry nodded in agreement, and Cassie sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. I don't care what you two do. Avoid each other all summer for all I care," she said, standing up and putting her plate in the sink.

"You say that with so much finality, and yet you will attempt to do the same thing at tomorrow's breakfast," he pointed out.

"I'll nag you nonstop until you try to get along."

"Don't hold your breath," Harry muttered. Severus, instead of acknowledging that he agreed with the young wizard's comment, rounded on him.

"Potter! You will address her with respect while you are in our home," he hissed. Cassie grabbed his forearm, but he yanked it from her hand.

"Severus, that's enough," she said quietly. His glare went from Harry to her, and then he left the room without another word. When they heard the door shut to his workshop, Harry looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Cassie," he started, but she shook her head.

"No need, Harry," she said. "So what would you like to do today?"

"I wouldn't mind going back to the Burrow," he told her, and she gave him a small smile, knowing that visiting the Weasley household even without any of its inhabitants there was comforting for the Gryffindor. It also gave her a warm, nostalgic feeling whenever they went to check on the property, and it was becoming an almost daily occurrence.

As Cassie and Severus would not allow Harry to go outside without supervision, she made him wait in the cottage's entryway while she crossed the potions room's threshold. She told its occupant where they were going, and she was rewarded with a disapproving stare.

"We brought him here to keep him safe from Black, and yet you two keep traipsing down the road where there are no wards or precautions in place." His eyes drifted downward so he could carefully chop the pickled horned slugs in front of him.

"He'll be with me the entire time," she replied evenly. "You know I can keep him safe."

"Black is a madman," he said, potentially for the hundredth time since Potter had come to stay.

"I'm well aware," she said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, careful not to disturb his movements as he worked. "He can't be any worse than what I've dealt with before." She wanted to point out that if he made an effort to get along with the boy that he might be more agreeable to staying put, but she had told him that numerous times already. She didn't feel like starting another argument.

Cassie and Harry made their way down the road to the Burrow, leisurely strolling down the dirt road. Harry had his Nimbus 2000 slung over his shoulder, chatting with Cassie about the upcoming year's Quidditch team and what practices might look like. The day was beautiful, with clear skies and a pleasant breeze blowing through their hair. She wished that Severus had agreed to join them.

After feeding chickens and chasing away a hungry-looking fox, they went to the secluded area where the Weasley children practiced their broom riding skills. Cassie, never one to get excited about flying a broomstick herself, watched Harry as he zoomed around, and charmed a small rock into floating about like a snitch. The young Seeker was so elated about getting the chance to practice that Cassie couldn't bring herself to remind him that they had missed lunch. By the time evening was upon them, Harry came back to the ground stating he was famished. They went back to the small cottage, and Severus was out back tending to his garden that contained numerous potion ingredients. Cassie was able to successfully pull him away from fussing over his stock of Chinese chomping cabbages so the three of them could go into town to buy what they needed for dinner.

Still exhilarated from his practice, Harry was happily talking about different moves he hoped to master over the next month as they walked, Cassie politely responding to what he was saying. She never really cared about the wizard's sport all that much, but after being friends with and then dating Charlie for so long, she knew the right things to say and when.

"I could always get you and Draco together this summer so you can swap tips," Cassie teased as they neared the market.

Harry grimaced. "I'll bet you he practices every day! Good thing I've got the chance to fly this summer, Wood will be happy when he hears."

"Flint won't be," Severus said, referring to Slytherin's Quidditch captain. Cassie almost gasped, as she was surprised that he had contributed to the conversation. Harry, who didn't respond, had a satisfied look on his face, likely picturing Marcus Flint's distress when he realized that the Gryffindor Seeker had gotten a slight advantage over the holiday break.

They found sausages and potatoes at the market. Harry made his way over to the dessert display, examining a jam roly-poly and a scrumptious-looking carrot cake before making his way over to Cassie and Severus. Severus gave Cassie a long, scrutinizing look before sighing.

"Go ahead, Potter," he said, "Pick out whatever you would like."

Harry looked startled, looking to Cassie for reassurance before he spoke. After she gave him a wink, he replied, "Um, thanks, Professor." He went back over to the display, and Cassie playfully nudged Severus while grinning at him. All she got in return was an unwavering scowl.

The walk home was mainly silent, as Harry was likely mulling over the fact that he had shared a somewhat positive interaction with his Potions Master, while Severus was probably regretting letting Cassie see him be nice to the young Gryffindor. Cassie could hardly blame him, as she had every intention of telling him how happy she was about it the next time they had some privacy. He would hate every second.

As they ate dinner, Harry resumed his chatter about Quidditch, and Severus remained silent once again. Just as Cassie was about to cut into the carrot cake that Harry had selected, one of their magical alarms started to sound, and a few seconds later a knock came at the door. Cassie exchanged a concerned glance with Severus before starting to head to the entryway.

"Stay put, Harry," she said, reminding herself that it was unlikely that Sirius Black would knock at the front door if he was coming to attack The Boy Who Lived. Nonetheless, she drew her wand, Severus doing the same as he came up beside her. As soon as she opened the door and saw who it was, part of her wished it had been Sirius Black instead.

"Niece," came Lucius Malfoy's lazy drawl. He looked her up and down, and then warily eyed the ivory wand in her grip. Severus waved his hand, making the chiming of the defensive charms go silent. "Severus. Good evening."

"Uncle," Cassie said, giving the blond wizard a curt nod.

"I see you have the necessary precautions in place."

"Of course," Severus replied, his expression unreadable as he met their visitor's silver eyes.

"Tell me," Lucius said, stepping inside without invitation, and Cassie fought the urge to block his path, "how has your little babysitting stint been going?"

"It's been fine," Cassie told him, not really in the mood to elaborate further. Her wand went back into her pocket, and then she folded her arms across her chest as she watched him look around the little sitting room. His nose was in the air like he was trying to catch a whiff of something unpleasant. "Why are you here, Uncle?"

Lucius was running his gloved finger across a photo of Cassie, Alex, and Romily that was sitting on the fireplace mantle when she asked him this. Either he was too distracted to hear her question, or he was choosing to ignore her. "A slight improvement from that brick building you lived in, Severus. I never cared to visit that place. Far too quaint and far too many Muggles nearby." As Cassie's blood began to boil, the blond wizard turned to the Potions Master, a smug smile on his lips. "Although, I daresay the magical neighbors you have to put up with here are worse than being in an all-Muggle village. How did she convince you to move here?"

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Lucius?" Severus asked silkily, echoing Cassie's earlier inquiry. Lucius smirked at the Head of Slytherin, likely assuming that his younger counterpart was not answering him as not to aggravate Cassie.

"I am here on the Minister's behalf," he answered, "As he and his officials have been looking for Black nonstop, he simply could not spare the time to come here himself."

Cassie groaned in annoyance, shaking her head as she left the room and made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. Harry was still seated at the table, and he must have heard every word because he was looking about as irritated as she felt. "Where are your manners, girl?" her uncle called after her. "You have not yet asked me to take a seat in your _humble _little sitting room, and you storm out while your guest is speaking!"

She slammed the now empty bottle of wine on the counter, drinking the red liquid a little too quickly as she returned to where the older wizards were. After she had downed nearly half the glass, she said, "You are not a guest, you are an intruder!"

"Your behavior doesn't reflect the way your aunt and I raised you," Lucius hissed, his lip curling as he looked at her. "You've lived too long in that jungle like a barbarian."

"Now, Lucius," Severus interjected, his tone sounding as if he were almost bored, "We both know she was this spirited long before she went to South America." He gestured to the recliner, offering Lucius a seat to appease him, and sat down on the couch himself. Cassie stayed standing, clenching her fingers as she stopped herself from whipping out her wand and demanding that the Malfoy patriarch leave.

"How you put up with her behavior, I will never know," Lucius drawled. Cassie finished the last of her wine and put the glass on the mantle. Severus threw her a perturbed look, although the change on his features was so subtle that she wondered if she had imagined them. With a wave of his wand, two more crystal goblets and another bottle of wine floated into the room. He poured a glass and then offered it to Lucius.

"I have always been able to adapt to my surroundings," Severus replied indifferently, his meaning capricious, but seeming to satisfy Lucius nonetheless. He sipped his wine with an amused look in his eyes as if he understood Severus' statement as demeaning towards her.

"Tell me," the blond wizard continued, apparently looking to aggravate her further, "How has the boy been behaving? From what Draco tells me, he must be quite the inconvenience."

"I've always found Potter to be contemptible," said Severus. "Naturally, being in the same household has only proved how much of a nuisance he is." Just as he finished declaring this, his onyx eyes flitted toward the kitchen, and Cassie turned to see Harry standing there. It didn't matter if he was in the room or not; the cottage was small enough that he would have heard every word even if he had stayed at the dining room table. He was glaring at the two Slytherin wizards, and Cassie couldn't blame him for any anger he was feeling.

"Harry," Cassie said quietly, "Could you go upstairs to your room, please?"

"I want to know what's going on," he said defiantly.

"You are not entitled to that information," Severus said coldly.

"What does it matter? I'm going to tell him anyway," Cassie snapped at him. Even though she knew he was putting up a facade for Lucius' benefit, his words were getting to her. And knowing that Harry couldn't know about Severus' need to keep the Malfoys on his good side was making it worse.

She had a sudden idea, although she didn't know if it would work, as she had never tried it before. _"I will tell you what's going on no matter what," _she hissed, successfully speaking Parseltongue as she looked at Harry. _"I just don't want you subjected to their comments any further."_

The sudden change in language caught the entire room off guard. Lucius looked appalled, while Severus was looking at her like she was crazy. Harry, who looked pleased but unsure, was likely wondering if he could reply in the same manner. Without another word, he crossed the room to the stairs and started to ascend.

Lucius still looked flabbergasted even as they heard the guest room door close, and Cassie used the silence to her advantage. "Why are you here? And if you don't answer me, I will force you to leave."

The reminder that she was a Parselmouth and indeed her father's daughter seemed to weaken her uncle's confidence, as he started to speak right after he closed his gaping mouth. "Fudge is requesting your assistance tomorrow. He wants to inspect Azkaban, and as most of his Aurors are out trying to apprehend Black, he hopes that you will agree to accompany him."

"What for?" Cassie countered. "I don't know how to inspect a prison."

"Not to inspect it," Lucius replied, taking a few gulps of wine. "He wants you there to protect him."

"From what? Heavily guarded prisoners?"

"As they still don't know how Black escaped, he is unsure that the prisoners will be as...harmless, as they would hope."

"The dementors can't handle it?" Severus asked quietly.

"Most of them are out looking for Black, like the Aurors."

Cassie's mind was racing a mile a minute. If this was truly what Fudge was asking of her and there was no ulterior motive, then the logic was sound. But she had little desire to enter an isolated prison containing her father's followers. She couldn't even begin to imagine the state they were in after all these years with the dementors, even if they deserved to be there. She just didn't need more fuel for her nightmares.

"I'm already protecting someone important," she pointed out, referring to Harry. "Does Fudge not realize that?"

"He is confident that Severus can handle the situation for the few hours you will be gone," Lucius said. "Do you not agree?"

She glanced at Severus, his expression still nearly undetectable, something that was common when Lucius was in the room. "Do I have to give you an answer now, Uncle?" she asked.

"If you are agreeable to his proposal, Fudge requests that you arrive at the Ministry at seven tomorrow morning," Lucius told her, his poise seeming to come back to him. He stood then, straightening out his tailored robes as he looked down his nose at her. "I trust you don't need any directions on how to get there."

"Of course I don't," she snapped. "You of all people know I spent more than enough time there in the last few years."

Her uncle went to the front door, his gloved hand on the handle. Instead of leaving right away, he turned to Cassie one more time. "I trust it has been pleasant, being on the Minister's good side as of late. I wonder how many times you can deny him before that changes?"

Before either Severus or Cassie could respond, he was out the door. Cassie glared at it as if daring the deplorable wizard from coming back through. Severus waved his hand, setting the wards back in place in case another unwanted visitor decided to stop by that night.

* * *

"How did you sleep?" Severus asked her early the next morning. He had woken up when she started to move about the room to find her robes.

"I didn't, at least not for more than a few hours," she said, pulling on a black set that had been discarded on the floor. No use in trying to look nice for Azkaban's population of criminals, she figured.

Severus sighed as he got out of bed. "You need your strength for the upcoming day."

"It's too late for that."

Ignoring her, he crossed the room to a small cabinet that contained some of his more common elixirs. By the time she had pulled her hair into a loose knot, he had retrieved a small vial of green potion. "Invigoration Draught," he said, uncorking it and handing it to her. "Drink."

She obeyed him, drinking it down in one swig and handing the bottle back to him. "Thanks, darling." His lip curled slightly at the sentiment, the usual reaction to her calling him that. "What? I didn't say it loud enough for Harry to hear."

"Perhaps you should say it in Parseltongue," he bantered, and she smirked.

"It might come in handy, you know," she said, heading out the door and into the hallway.

"Yes, a secret language you share with a teenage boy will no doubt prove useful," he said icily.

"Yeah, so we can talk about _you _right under your nose."

By the time they entered the kitchen, Severus was thoroughly annoyed. Nonetheless, he moved about the room to start the coffee and she started on making toast. When they finished their breakfast, it was nearly time for Cassie to head to the Ministry.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I really want to do this?" she asked her lover quietly. "If I'm sure I'm making the right decision?"

He looked at her over his coffee mug, his eyes calculating as they bore into her. "Did we not discuss it enough last night? I thought you had made up your mind."

"I kind of want to change it."

"It is your decision, my dear," he said. "But we both know that helping Fudge now and again will make your life easier."

She huffed. "Yes, and Lucius will likely stay out of my hair as long as I continue to make him look good." She shook her head, still a bit disbelieving that she had agreed to do something her wicked uncle had asked of her. "Can you imagine how pleased he'll feel this morning when he realizes that _he _got me to do something for Fudge? All I'll be doing is helping him stay in favor."

"At least he won't be accompanying you," Severus pointed out, his large hands going to her shoulders and starting to rub them gently. "He is too cowardly to step foot on Azkaban of his own accord."

"It might do him some good if he did," Cassie muttered.

She gave Severus a long hug and a kiss and reminded him to get along with Harry while she was away. He didn't say much in response, but she knew that he was thinking of what Harry overhead last night when Lucius had been there. Any progress that the professor and student had made in regards to a cordial relationship had probably been ruined with just a few words.

She Apparated to London and made her way to the guest entrance that she had come to dread seeing in recent years. As she walked, she told herself she couldn't dwell on Severus and Harry's situation, that she had more important things to worry about right then. But what was coming wasn't something she wanted to think about, either.

After descending into the Ministry's atrium, she made her way to the security desk to have her wand examined, and Eric the security wizard raised his eyebrow at her as he held it in his hands.

"Don't remember you having a white one," he muttered.

"Mine was destroyed," Cassie said irritably. She took a cleansing breath, reminded herself that today she would not be making her way to the courtrooms, that the threat of being restrained by chains to a chair was not on the agenda. Today, she was here of her own accord, and she was wondering why she had agreed to it.

Eric gave her directions to the Auror department, and she put up with the typical stares from workers bustling by. When she entered the office that held the Aurors, she wasn't surprised to see that the walls were full of pictures of Sirius Black. The witches and wizards that were there standing in front of them were quietly muttering to one another.

Cassie was about to try to get someone's attention when a cry startled her. She turned just as Juniper Ringwald rushed to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Cassie!" she said, "So surprised to see you here!"

"Hi, June," Cassie said, smiling at her old Hogwarts classmate as they pulled apart. "Working hard?"

"Yes, it's been nutters lately," Juniper said, "But I don't think I have to explain why. What are you doing here?"

"Accompanying Fudge today," Cassie said dully.

"Fudge?" Juniper asked, sounding even more surprised now. "To Azkaban?"

"Yeah, but I'll gladly look through your paperwork if you'd like to take my place," Cassie suggested lightly. Juniper shuddered.

"Haven't had to step foot in the place yet, and I'll die happy if I never have to."

Cassie tried to force a smile on her face. "What's Al been up to? Is he here today?"

"He's out guarding Hogsmeade with some of the more experienced Aurors," the Ravenclaw said. "Sounds like it's been mind-numbing work, as they haven't found any leads on Black's whereabouts."

"That's what I keep hearing," Cassie said quietly.

They were interrupted by an older wizard, one that Cassie had seen numerous times over the years but hadn't interacted with much. He had a kind face, his dark eyes twinkling as he offered his hand to her. "Cassiopeia Black?"

"That's right."

"I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. You and I will be going with Fudge to the wizard's prison this morning."

Juniper caught Cassie's eye, mouthing 'Good luck!' before making her way back to her desk. Cassie looked to Kingsley in surprise. "Will it only be the two of us guarding Fudge?"

"Yes. He was going to bring five of us, but once he got word of your arrival this morning he decided not to spare the manpower. Our office has been very busy."

"He has a lot of faith in my abilities," Cassie said as the Auror led them out of the office.

"As he should." As they made their way to Fudge's office, Kingsley filled her in on what was going to happen that day. He and Cassie were there only to defend Fudge if the need arose, and a witch and wizard that specialized in knowing the ins and outs of Azkaban's layout and defenses would be doing the actual investigation.

"Ah, Miss Black!" Fudge greeted her when they entered his office. She had never been inside it before, and the grandeur room was something she expected out of the pompous man. The large desk held many golden knickknacks and artifacts, and a large painting of himself was hung behind it. "I am very pleased that you were able to make it today. Although, I shouldn't have doubted Lucius when he told me that he would convince you."

"He certainly has his charms," Cassie said, but the Minister didn't seem to pick up on her sarcasm. Kingsley's lip curled in a subdued smirk as he looked at her.

"Yes, good man, Lucius Malfoy. I can always count on him."

The three of them stepped into the oversized fireplace, using the Floo Network to meet up with the investigators in another area of the building. The wizard was short and thin, a bushy mustache nearly overtaking his face and thick glasses making his eyes seem three sizes too big. The witch, who seemed to be near retirement age, examined Cassie with a shrewd look, looking unimpressed by her presence.

"This is who you bring, Cornelius? A teen girl? Has she even graduated from Hogwarts?"

"This is Cassiopeia Black, Elspeth. She is more than capable," Fudge told the elderly woman.

"The Dark Lord's daughter," she said, suddenly sounding much more interested. "Not my first choice, but a riveting one!"

They were to be taking a Portkey to the secluded island in the North Sea. As Kingsley readied the enchanted letter opener, he glanced at Cassie. "Have you been around dementors before?"

"No."

"Can you cast a Patronus, in the case that we would need to?"

"Yes."

"Good. I hope you have a supply of chocolate waiting for you at home."

"I don't, but I would be surprised if my boyfriend doesn't go out and get some while I'm gone today," Cassie said, feeling a bit better as she thought of Severus. No matter how bad today was going to be, at least she could count on the fact that she would be able to go home to him.

The five of them touched the Portkey together, and in the next second, Cassie was standing on jagged rock, saltwater spraying all over her as violent waves hit the edges of the island. The wind roared around them, and Kingsley ushered them inside the tall stone building for fear that one of them be swept away in the North Sea waters.

The fortress, while offering shelter from the oncoming storm, offered no comfort once they were inside. Cassie didn't have to see a dementor to know they were near. She instantly felt cold, and with every step they took further along the stone corridor, any bit of joy that had been in her was sucked out. She had read about the creature's powers, had learned about them over the years, and knew logically what to expect. But within minutes she was wondering how any person could stay sane longer than a day while in their presence.

"Keep your wits about you," Kingsley murmured, and Cassie wasn't sure if he was speaking to her or if he was saying it to himself. "It's only temporary."

Fudge ordered them to stay next to him, so they did as the witch and wizard began to examine every inch of the prison. Cassie trembled when she heard agonized wailing somewhere further away, perhaps on the next story.

They stayed on the first floor for what seemed like hours, as every cell was looked over whether it held a prisoner or not. Cassie glimpsed witches and wizards with gaunt faces, disheveled hair, and eyes that seemed like they were unseeing. Most of them were silent, huddled in the corner of their cells, or lying on their sides on the grimy floor. A few of them watched them with some interest, but any curiosity was quickly squashed when two dementors came floating down the hall to complete their rounds. Cassie and Kingsley pressed themselves against the stone wall to allow them to pass, and she thought they were in the clear until one large creature stopped, its hooded head turned to her. In seconds, she felt nothing but despair, and she tried with every ounce of control she still had left to think of something happy, that she would be with Severus soon. But that thought was sucked out of her almost as soon as it had formed.

"Keep on with your rounds," Fudge said to the dementor, although his voice was now shaking, "everything is under control here." The cloaked figure obeyed the Minister and kept moving down the hall. Cassie, who hadn't realized she had been holding her breath, sucked in the cold air and coughed.

"How do you make yourself come here?" she asked weakly.

"Believe it or not," Fudge said, reaching into his pinstripe robes and pulling out a bar of chocolate, "You eventually get used to it." He offered their small group a square of chocolate each, and they began to make their way to the second floor.

Of the prisoners that Cassie had seen, she had yet to recognize any of them. To say she was surprised when she locked eyes with the wizard in the next cell was an understatement. She remembered him having neatly kept black hair peppered with grey, chiseled cheekbones, and warm eyes. His hair now fully grey and nearly down to his elbows, his face so sunken in that he resembled a skeleton. His eyes grew wild, especially as something within him seemed to recognize Cassie.

"Cassiopeia," he croaked, lurching forward and clinging to the bars of his cell.

"Professor Depecor," Cassie uttered in surprise.

"Back now, Floyd," Kingsley warned the man, but he hadn't seemed to hear the Auror. "The girl is here on official Ministry business."

"You have grown," Cassie's second-year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher said, his eyes so wide that they seemed like they would pop from the skull. "You have changed your mind? You have come for me, for us?"

"I - " Cassie started, stepping away from the cell. She wanted to walk further down the hall and out of the wizard's sight, but she couldn't bring herself to. "No, Professor, I haven't."

A large smile spread on Depecor's face despite her words, revealing rotting, yellow teeth. "The Heir is here. She has come to free us!" he said, his hoarse voice growing louder. Fudge had heard the man now and ushered to Cassie to follow him further down the corridor. But the prisoner only grew more manic. "The Heir! The daughter of the Dark One has come for us! We will be free! She is the savior of us all!"

Kingsley was muttering something in her ear as Fudge summoned dementors. As the cloaked creatures flooded the hall, she felt herself shudder uncontrollably, unable to focus in on any thought except that she was desperate to get out of there. The dementors all went to Depecor's cell as he shrieked, "SAVE US CASSIOPEIA! PLEASE!"

She stumbled past the next two cells as more prisoners began to yell, all saying something about The Heir freeing them and begging her for help. She didn't realize that Kingsley was rushing after her. It was too late when she stopped in front of a cell that contained a bedraggled witch with thick, dark hair and porcelain skin. Cassie froze in place.

"Cassie?" Bellatrix whispered, taking a slow step toward her. "My sweet girl..." she wrapped one skeletal hand around a bar, the other stretched out into the hall to Cassie. "Let me see you." Cassie shook her head, taking a step back and bumping into solid wall. "Is it true, you've come to save Mummy, my love?"

"No," Cassie said, her voice barely audible. "No, Mother, I can't - "

She startled when Kingsley wrapped a large, warm hand around her wrist. Tears began to fall as she met his gaze. "Keep your eyes on me," he said in a commanding voice, and she obeyed, refusing to look at anything but the kind Auror as he pulled her away from Bellatrix and to the next set of stairs. When they were safely on the third floor, Cassie could still hear the shouts of desolate criminals. They were gradually being silenced by the dementors.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Kingsley.

"No one was expecting the prisoners to act that way, least of all you," Kingsley said. "Can you continue?"

Cassie sniffled, hastily wiping tears away from her face as she nodded. "I've dealt with worse."

"This is unlike any place on earth."

"I can see that," she said. She heard one more shriek of, 'The Heir!' before the voice started to scream in terror. Cassie took a deep breath, and using the Occlumency skills that Severus had taught her over the years, forced the agonized emotions from her mind.

After endless hours of searching the rest of Azkaban, the final cell that the Ministry workers wanted to look at was Sirius Black's. They declared that his method of escape was still a mystery, and by the time they went back outside to the island, dark clouds were pouring rain on them. Cassie was more than ready to take the Portkey back to London, and she barely listened as Fudge sang his praises.

"I should have warned you of where Madam Lestrange's cell was located. For that I apologize," Fudge was saying. Cassie nodded, and the Minister went back to his office.

"Would you like me to escort you back home?" Kingsley offered when they were alone.

"No," she said meekly. "I'll be fine."

It was nearly dark when she opened the front door of the little cottage she called home. Alarms and chimes sounded through the house, and she silenced them with an irritable wave. She entered the kitchen to see Harry and Severus sitting and eating dinner, but they seemed to be in some sort of argument, glaring at each other and barely noticing her as she came into the room.

"Couldn't figure out how to get along while I was away?" she said quietly, and both wizards turned to look at her. She must have looked atrocious because Severus stood up so quickly that his chair nearly fell over, and Harry dropped his fork.

"Cassie," Severus hissed, not caring that Harry was witnessing the exchange. He cupped her chin in his hand and tried to get a better look at her. "What happened to you?"

"Azkaban," she whispered.

"You're as pale as a ghost," Severus declared. "And your eyes - " he turned back to speak to Harry. "Potter, there's chocolate in the top cupboard above the sink!"

Harry didn't waste any time listening to his Potions Master and went to retrieve the candy. Severus had wrapped his arm around Cassie's waist and was leading her to the stairs. "Sev, where are you taking me?"

"You need a warm bath and some rest," he said angrily.

"Are you mad at me?" she said weakly.

"Of course not," he spat, "I'm appalled at your condition!"

"Is that your way of telling me I look like shit?"

"Yes."

As she soaked in the bath, Cassie tried to revel in the fact that Harry and Severus had worked together to take care of her, even if it had only been for a few minutes. But all she could think about was her old professor with his wild eyes, and the pleas of her imprisoned mother.


	43. Broomsticks and Birthdays

_1986_

_The summer before Cassie's second year, Snape dealt with constant complaints from Lucius and Narcissa. The girl had been requesting to spend as much time as she could with the Weasley family over the holiday, much to her aunt and uncle's dismay. For the first few weeks that they denied her this simple request, the soon-to-be Slytherin second year became much harder to deal with. She and Lucius fought constantly, and her relationship with Narcissa was swiftly becoming irreparable. Narcissa accused Cassie of bringing shame to their family for associating with blood traitors. Cassie, in turn, called her atrocious and even told her she was scum. Snape had not seen the blonde witch in distress to that level in many years, not since Bellatrix being sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban._

_Nonetheless, Lucius and Narcissa eventually gave in, allowing Cassie to visit for an afternoon at a time. When the Malfoys learned that Nymphadora Tonks had also been seeing her at the Burrow, a new round of altercations began. Narcissa pleaded with Snape to do something, to help Cassie see the error of her ways._

_"She respects you, Severus," Narcissa said through tears. "If she spends time with my treacherous sister and her Mudblood husband, I will never forgive her!" She wretched, as if the very thought of her niece spending time with Andromeda and Ted was that repugnant._

_"The girl listens to me sporadically," Snape responded. "Our interactions are cordial. That does not mean she can be persuaded away from the Weasleys' influence with a few words."_

_"But can't you try?" Narcissa sniffed._

_"She will know that I am speaking on your behalf. All it will do is ensure that she will never heed my advice in the future."_

_"Dumbledore must be delighted," Lucius sneered. "No doubt he put that entire family up to this. Perhaps he offered them a few sickles for their trouble."_

_Despite the riff that had been created with her aunt and uncle, Cassie seemed happy. With their bond reinforced over the holiday, she, Tonks, and Charlie were nearly inseparable when the term started. For the first few weeks, it seemed as if the school year at Hogwarts could be blissfully uneventful. The new DADA professor, Floyd Depecor, had the potential to be competent in the position. He had reportedly spent the last two years in the mountains of Montenegro helping the leaders of the magical villages hunt down a mysterious creature that chose native bears and wolves as its prey. The middle-aged wizard had enticing stories to share and a relaxed way of piquing everyone's interest when he told them. The students seemed to like him, and most of the staff trusted him. Snape, however, could never be swayed so easily._

_It was at the beginning of October when Snape felt the first twinge of unease regarding his new colleague. Cassie had not been to his classroom outside of lessons for ten days, and he was partially correct in thinking that it was due to spending so much time with Weasley and Tonks. It was a Saturday evening after dinner when she came in unannounced, dumping textbooks on a desk in the front row and sitting._

_"Sorry I haven't been to see you in a while," she said as she took out a roll of parchment and quill._

_He didn't look up from the papers he was grading even after she spoke. "I can survive without your perpetual presence."_

_"I can see that," the second-year huffed. She began paging through her Charms book, and an easy silence settled between them, both of them continuing with their work for a few minutes._

_"What roguish adventures have your little friends tried to get you to partake in?" Snape asked as he scribbled notes on a fifth-year essay and moved it to a pile of finished papers. He could see the corners of Cassie's mouth slightly upturned as she tried to hide her smirk._

_"You know I rarely take part in whatever Dora dreams up," she responded. He gave her a chastising look, and her smile broke free. He shook his head and started in on the next student's essay. "Besides, I've barely had time to be with Charlie and Dora for the last few days."_

_"Indeed? And what has been taking up all of your time if you haven't been here or with them?"_

_"Professor Depecor has been giving me extra lessons."_

_His attention was swiftly torn away from the Ravenclaw's precise summary of a Befuddlement Draught. "You don't need extra lessons."_

_"Really? Didn't you threaten me in front of everyone with remedial Potions two days ago?" she quipped, an impish twinkle in her eyes. Snape was not in a jesting mood._

_"You know what I mean," he snapped. "When it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts, what can the man possibly teach you?"_

_The young Slytherin seemed to sense the alarm in his demeanor now. All hint of humor had left her features as she looked at him. "He said that I was too advanced to be in a second-year class. He wanted to show me more complex magic."_

_"And what magic would that be, Miss Black?"_

_"Severus, don't be angry - " she started._

_"Answer the question!"_

_Cassie visibly winced at his harsh tone. "So far, just hexes. Most of them I already know, although he taught me a Limb-Cleaving Hex that I've never been shown before."_

_Snape stood now, leaning forward on his desk as he sneered at her. "You didn't question why a professor who is tasked with teaching defense against this sort of magic would instead teach it to you?"_

_"He said I can defend myself better if I understand how the magic is cast first."_

_"Stupid girl," Snape growled lowly._

_"I'm not!" Cassie protested. "It makes sense! Why are you so mad, Severus?"_

_He wanted to continue to yell, to insult her lack of judgment. The way she was glaring at him was with such an air of defiance, and yet the naivety shining through reminded him that she was only a child, even though the adults around her rarely treated her like one. He couldn't bring himself to keep berating her. He sat back at his desk. "Miss Black, I fear that he is grooming you for something sinister."_

_She looked taken aback. "Like what?"_

_"His motives have yet to be revealed. You cannot see him outside of your scheduled lessons any longer."_

_"But - "_

_"Do not argue!"_

_"He's my professor, too!" she said hotly._

_"I am your Head of House."_

_"That doesn't mean I have to run everything I do by you!"_

_White-hot anger surged through him, the preteen's insubordinate attitude causing him almost lose control again, and in only a few short minutes. He managed to keep his voice low and even. "Must I remind you, Miss Black, that I only have your best interest in mind? That your safety is my main concern?"_

_Cassie blinked. His questions seemed to pop the balloon of indifference that had been inflating, and she sighed. "I'm sorry, Severus." A sheepish grin formed on her face, and then she added, "Professor Snape."_

_He waited until the next day to confront Depecor, although he could only restrain himself from saying something until after breakfast. As the DADA professor rose from his seat, Snape caught his attention. "A word, Depecor."_

_The older wizard appeared to be unprepared at this sudden request, but he recovered with a forced smile. "Your office or mine, Severus?"_

_They made their way to the DADA classroom. As soon as the door was closed, Snape started in. "You will no longer be offering extra lessons to Miss Black."_

_Depecor slowly walked around his desk, a contemplative look hiding his true reaction. "Whatever reason why?"_

_"The magic you are attempting to expose her to is inappropriate."_

_"She is very advanced for her age - "_

_"A fact I am well aware of, as I have known her since she was a small child," Snape said icily. "No student at Hogwarts should be taught dark spells, Depecor. I hardly think that needs to be explained to you."_

_"Knowing how the spell is performed gives you the most advantage when blocking it - "_

_"Yes, she explained your reasoning to me already," he replied coolly. "I am not an impressionable child, Depecor. Your attempts to persuade me will not be successful."_

_That obvious, forced smile spread on the wizard's lips again. Snape could sense that he was incredibly nervous. "I think you misunderstand my intentions. I only want to teach her at the level of her abilities and keep her interested in the subject."_

_"You have an entire school full of incompetent students that would benefit from extra attention," he said. "Focus on them. If you approach Miss Black again, you will answer to me."_

_Something baleful glimmered in Depecor's eyes. Snape wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not. "You are very protective of her. She is lucky to have someone like that in her life." __Snape didn't respond as he swept from the room, slamming the door shut with a casual flick of his wand._

* * *

1993

"What would you like to do today, Harry?" It was a question Cassie had asked almost every morning since the Boy Who Lived had come to stay with her and Severus. Today, she had to force a sense of consideration into her voice, because she really didn't care what he wanted to do. What she truly wanted was to be holed up in her bedroom alone.

Harry shrugged as he stabbed a sausage with his fork. "I have homework to do still, maybe I should work on that for a bit."

"Perhaps you should," Severus said under his breath, turning the page of the _Daily Prophet _that was in his hands. Harry shot him a glare.

"Okay," Cassie said, looking between the two wizards as she fought the urge to scold both of them yet again. "How about after you finish your homework?"

The young Gryffindor looked hesitant before he responded to her. "Can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Absolutely not!" Severus barked. Cassie could tell Harry was fighting the instinct to glare at his professor again.

"Severus," Cassie started slowly. She knew questioning his rapid-fire decision would start a fight, and it was something she didn't particularly like to do in front of their young guest. "We'll be with him. He'll be perfectly safe."

"It's not like we'll be blending into the crowd," he snapped back at her, "Merlin knows that between the two of you, everyone will be gawking."

"I can handle it for a day - " she started to say.

"It is not a matter of you being too delicate," said Severus, "If Black is looking for Harry, he would be alerted to his position immediately."

Harry stood now, likely intending to head upstairs to his room to give them privacy. "Harry, you can stay," Cassie reassured him.

"Let him go," Severus spat. "Perhaps then we won't be bombarded by his ridiculous requests." Cassie stared at him silently for a few seconds before she also stood up from the table.

"Harry," she said to the boy, who had almost left the kitchen, "Forget homework for the day. We're going to London." Severus opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off before he had the chance. "I'm not asking your permission! Stay here or come with, I don't care." The raven-haired wizard tried to reiterate his logic, that it would be unwise to go, and Cassie ignored him. He finally gave up trying to convince her once the three of them were in the Leaky Cauldron.

One thing she could never rightfully say was that Severus had been wrong. As soon as they began to make their way through the pub, most of its patrons were staring, and some of them were even coming up to them to shake Harry's hand. Severus was livid by the time he was using his wand to tap on the bricks behind the building.

"Relax, Sev," Cassie said as Harry walked a few yards in front of them and was deciding where to visit first. "We can't keep him cooped up all summer, it's not good for him."

"He won't perish from boredom," he said through gritted teeth. "If Black is here - "

"Then we'll handle him," she said firmly. "You really think he's worse than what you and I have already dealt with together?"

He shot her an unimpressed side-glance, but his onyx eyes nearly always locked on Harry while they walked. "Your arrogance is shining through!"

"So is your mollycoddling." His lip curled into a menacing sneer at her words. She reached for his hand and gave it a long squeeze. Only then did she feel him relax just a little.

"Why I put up with you, I'll never know," he murmured.

"Because I put up with you," she responded. He didn't say anything and returned her affectionate squeeze.

Cassie didn't admit it to either wizard, but she needed to get out of the little cottage as much as Harry did. Ever since the trip to Azkaban with Fudge, she had been trying desperately to shake the constant feeling of foreboding. At first, she had attributed it to Black being on the loose and having to be constantly looking out for Harry. But as the days passed, she realized that Black didn't worry her all that much. It was slowly coming to light that what she was going through was self-denigration, something that had been born out of killing Sombria and intensified by her reaction to seeing Bellatrix in Azkaban. Severus had asked her repeatedly what was going on with her, told her that he could sense the conflict within her. She had brushed it off every time, although she was perfectly aware that he was still worried about her well-being.

Her mind started to wander as they browsed in Flourish and Blotts. Harry was up at the front counter listing off what he needed for the upcoming term to the clerk. She was reliving the agonizing moments when she had laid eyes on her mother in Azkaban, had heard her voice, and it didn't register to her at first that Severus had left her side to assist Harry in carrying his textbooks. She snapped back to reality when the two of them were standing in front of the cage full of _Monster Book of Monsters_ and the poor assistant was donning dragon-hide gloves. As he inhaled deeply and slowly lowered his extremity into the cage, Severus stunned the snapping books with a lazy wave of his wand. The assistant showed his gratitude by nearly crying, and Cassie caught the unsure and fleeting expression of reverence on Harry's face as he looked at the Head of Slytherin. She would never tell him that she had seen it.

They were outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when they ran into some Gryffindors in Harry's year. Severus sat a few tables away from them as they chatted happily and licked at their ice cream cones, and Cassie was about to sit next to him when a thought came to her.

"Sev," she said quietly to him as he opened a brand new book on rare elixir ingredients that could only be found in Asia, "Will you stay with him? I want to go to Ollivander's. Maybe he can tell me more about Sombria's - " she stopped herself and took a shaky breath. "_My _wand."

"Of course," he said, his expression was one of rumination as he met her eyes. No doubt he wanted to accompany her to the shop, but someone had to keep an eye on Harry.

"I won't be long," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Dean Thomas had seen their interaction and pulled a face.

As she approached Ollivander's, she wondered if she was making a mistake. Maybe there was no use in knowing more about this wand or why it had bonded with her after Sombria's death. Part of her hoped that there was a long line of waiting students who were excited to acquire their very first wands that day, that it would take hours and she would have to return to Severus and Harry without speaking with the wandmaker. When she crossed the threshold, she cursed under her breath, as there was no one inside.

Garrick made an appearance seconds later, having just come from the stock room. "Cassiopeia Black," he said, interest filling his tired eyes. "Have you come to replace your mother's wand?" Bellatrix's walnut wand had been placed back in the Lestrange vault at Gringott's shortly after Cassie returned home from Brazil, and she intended to leave it there for good.

"No, Mr. Ollivander." She pulled the glimmering white wand from her robes, and the older wizard's eyes widened as she set it on the counter in front of him. "I was just wondering if you could tell me about this one."

"You acquired this in South America. Which wandmaker crafted this?" He picked it up in his weathered hands, handling it like it was a precious antique.

"I don't know."

He tore his eyes away from the wand to look at her. "You did not purchase this, nor did it choose you. It is loyal to you because you won it."

"Yes," she said softly.

"Who did this belong to originally?"

"Sauda Sombria." He nodded, his attention turning back to the wand. She watched him study it in silence.

"Forgive me, but it will take a few moments to look this over fully."

"Of course, Mr. Ollivander."

She waited out front as Garrick took it into the back room. When he returned, he looked giddy. "Eleven inches, made of silver barrigona with a core of curupira hair," he declared. She fondly pictured the demonic little forest-dwellers that she had come across so many times while she was in the Amazon. "Tell me, how has this wand performed for you?"

"Extremely well, even better than my original. Sometimes it seems like it knows what I want it to do before I even realize it."

"Intriguing," Ollivander muttered. "Very intriguing. Curupira wands are known for only choosing very talented witches and wizards, and unpredictable ones at that. Even then they are notoriously unstable cores."

"But it didn't choose me," she protested lightly, trying to convince herself more than anything.

"Yes," he said, stroking his chin as he pondered, "But it's allegiance to you tells me that it easily could have, given the two of you were introduced at the right time and place."

_Unpredictable. _Cassie swallowed as the descriptive word swam in the forefront of her troubled mind. "Oh."

"Something is troubling you?"

"Mr. Ollivander, this wand was used to torture and murder a lot of innocent people," she told him wearily. "I'm just wondering if I would be better off replacing it with a different one."

"If this one responds to you as you describe, then anything else would pale severely in comparison."

They discussed the topic at length, and finally, Cassie left the shop. She had been gone longer than she had intended, and when she reached the ice cream parlor, one of the wait staff told her that Severus had left a message. He and Harry had gone to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and she found Severus on the outskirts of a crowd that was excitedly chattering in front of one of the windows.

"Sorry I was so long," she said as she approached the Potions Master, and he placed an arm around her waist. "Where is he?"

Severus nodded his head toward the window, and she spotted Harry at the front of the crowd with his face inches away from the glass. She saw that a new broomstick was on display, but she couldn't care less about it. "What did Ollivander recommend?" Severus asked her quietly. It probably wouldn't have mattered even if he had shouted the question; the witches and wizards around them were so enthralled with the Firebolt that they weren't paying attention to what was going on around them.

"That I keep this one since it has bonded with me so well," she replied. At her words, he tightened his hold on her and pulled her to him.

"If it bothers you, nothing is stopping you from getting a different one," he said.

"Except this one will give me the best advantage when it counts."

"There is no denying that."

They spent the next few hours letting Harry pick where they went. Cassie tried her best to appear engaged in their activities, but as the minutes ticked by she was finding it harder to fake enthusiasm when speaking to Harry, even as he kept talking about the Firebolt and the new cage he had purchased for Hedwig. Severus, seeming to sense her increasing despondency, was attempting to be cordial with the young Gryffindor. They ate supper at the Leaky Cauldron, although it was far from a relaxing affair, as people were coming up to the table to tell Harry how frightened they were for him now that Black had escaped. A few of them thanked Cassie and Severus for keeping an eye on him.

When they returned to their cottage, Cassie was so lost in her head that she barely acknowledged the two wizards before heading up to the bedroom. She didn't know how long it was before Severus joined her. He was saying something about Harry needing to get to work on his schoolwork, but she didn't hear him.

"Cassie?" Severus asked softly as he crawled under the covers beside her. She was curled up on her side facing away from him, and he huffed when he reached out to touch her. She was still wearing her robes from that day. "Cass, your behavior is concerning me."

"Sorry," she muttered, not registering what he was saying.

"You should change into sleepwear."

"What difference does it make?"

"It might help you get a better night's rest." She turned to face him then, and his eyes widened when he saw her tear-stained face.

"Always so worried," she whispered, reaching out and placing a tender hand on his cheek. He turned to kiss her palm.

"Tell me what's bothering you," he implored.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Fine. Everything," she said, snuggling closer to him.

"Tell me," he repeated as she nestled her face into his neck. As she inhaled, his familiar scent of herbs and musk and that faint hint of smoke filled her senses. A fleeting sense of serenity washed over her.

"I don't deserve your attention," she murmured.

"You deserve much more than I could ever give you," he said, his elegant hand reaching to the back of her head and stroking her hair. She hummed in contentment. After a few moments of letting him bestow this tenderness upon her, she started to kiss his neck.

"You're trying to distract me," Severus scolded her. Her answer was to reach between his legs and cup him in her hands. His sharp inhale made her smile into his neck.

"I need the distraction as well," Her petite hands released their hold and found their way into his boxers. He hardened fully at her touch, his primal reaction urging her to continue her ministrations. "Will you give it to me, Severus?" she asked, her voice breathy and suggestive.

"Could I ever deny you?" he asked lowly. She nibbled his earlobe as she stroked him, his throaty groan confirming that his thoughts were sufficiently elsewhere.

Although Cassie desperately needed solid rest, that was not on the agenda for that night. When she had told her lover that she needed the diversion, she had been entirely truthful. As she pulled her lips away from Severus' ear so she could remove the clothing from his body, seeing Bellatrix in her Azkaban cell was far from her mind. The guilt that racked through her whenever she felt a small pang of empathy for her imprisoned mother was chased away as she crawled deep beneath the covers and took him into her mouth. Every moan of unbridled pleasure that escaped him as she took him as deep as she could kept her from ruminating over the fact that a weapon that had been used to perform genocide had bonded to her, perhaps even more that it had bonded with its original owner.

When she wasn't this involved in an impassioned activity, she would wonder if the ivory wand saw so many similarities between her and Sombria that it recognized them as one and the same. That Cassie was just as capable of those atrocities as the dark witch was. It was a thought she could barely stand, and yet it ran through her again and again, so many times that she was beginning to believe it.

Severus was breathing heavily after finishing in her throat. He reached for her as she looked up at him mischievously from between his legs, the fulfilled look on his pale features telling her silently that he was in awe of her, that he was so beholden to have her in his life. She moved up his body, and she knew he was ready to show her his fondness through a similar act. But she couldn't give up her control, not at that moment, for fear of getting lost in her head. Instead of crawling into his arms and allowing him to lower himself to her, she moved on top of him and ground her arse against his groin until he was hard again.

She rode him to her liking, her hands splayed on his chest as he looked up at her in adoration. Even though she loved him, even though she was immensely enjoying every moment of their lovemaking, there was a part of her just then that loathed the way he was watching her. Like she didn't deserve his affection, like she was unworthy. When they finished, Severus told her he loved her and that he would always be there for her. She settled into his embrace, willing herself to fall asleep before her intruding thoughts kept her awake all night. Instead, she lay there, fighting back tears until Severus was dreaming, his chest moving in a relaxed, slumbering rhythm. When she was sure he was asleep, she allowed them to run down her face without restraint.

* * *

Summer days continued to pass, and soon Harry's thirteenth birthday was upon them. With the Weasleys and Grangers out of the country, they had little choice but to have a small celebration with the three of them. Cassie had invited Hagrid, but he was out of the country 'getting ready' for the school term and with this confession, revealed that he had taken the Care of Magical Creatures post. Cassie and Harry were elated, vowing to celebrate with the half-giant when they all got to Hogwarts. Severus seemed pleased as well, although he didn't voice his feelings on the matter until he and Cassie were alone.

As they ate the breakfast of Harry's choice and owls started to deliver his birthday gifts, Cassie couldn't help but notice that he hadn't received anything from the Dursleys. It made her wish that she had been a lot ruder to them the night that they had met.

Cassie and Severus gave him their gift after they had cleaned up the kitchen. They had gotten him a Quidditch book about the sport's first decade of teams and matches, and Severus had put together a small collection of various antidotes to wizard-made poisons. "In case Black manages to poison you," Severus deadpanned as Harry examined the vials of various-colored elixirs. Even with the morbid comment, Harry politely thanked the Potions Master. He merely nodded in response.

They planned on heading to the Burrow so Harry could fly, and the boy had gone upstairs to put away his presents when magical alarms started sounding through the house. Cassie was tickled to find Tonks standing at the front door, who was looking amused that she had set off their wards.

"Dora!" Cassie cried, pulling her cousin into a tight hug. "When did you get back?"

"Last night," she said. "Had to go and see Mum and Dad before anyone else, of course." Having been to the Burrow numerous times throughout the years, Tonks was more than happy to walk with them to the charming homestead.

"Did you get her?" Cassie asked when Harry was on his broom and zooming around the trees, referring to the old woman that had taught Sombria the dark art of Roubando. Severus was leaning casually against a tree with his arms folded across his chest, but his eyes were flitting between the two witches as they spoke. No doubt, he was just as interested in Tonks' time in South America as Cassie was.

"Yes. But she didn't go down without a fight."

"How powerful was she?" Cassie asked quietly. It was an indirect question, as she was wondering how many people she had killed to obtain their magic.

"Not nearly as strong as Sombria," Tonks said. "Only had about a half dozen marks on her face. It was her tribe members that gave us trouble. Seemed very loyal to her."

"What was done with her?"

"Executed once she was in Ministry custody."

Severus, who had been silent up to this point, scoffed. "At least they learned after their atrocious mistakes with Sombria."

"Oh, it wasn't a quick decision," Tonks said as Harry went into a spiraling maneuver and then pulled out of it. He looked to the three adults to see if they'd been watching, and Cassie gave him a smile and a thumbs up. "There was a few day discussion between Da Gama and his officials."

"At least it's over," Cassie muttered. "Hopefully the knowledge of Roubando died with her."

"Not quite," Tonks told her, and she looked hesitant to keep explaining until Cassie raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "We found out that Sombria had a son who was still living with her native tribe in the Amazon."

Cassie's heart dropped at the revelation. "Did they teach him?"

"Had two blue marks on his face."

Cassie inhaled a shaky breath. Severus had left his spot and was quickly at her side, a large hand going around her upper arm to steady her. She hadn't realized she had started trembling until he touched her. "How old?" she asked meekly.

"Seven."

She pulled away from Severus' grip and started to walk away from the small grove where Harry was still flying. "Where are you going?" Severus asked quickly, matching her stride.

"Stay here with Harry," she said. "I have to speak with Da Gama or Martese, I have to stop them."

"Cass - " Tonks started, but Cassie rounded on her.

"No!" she hissed. "I don't have time to argue with you! If they were that quick to dispose of an old woman, what's to stop them now? Maybe they'll listen to me, see reason that he's not a lost cause!"

"Cass," Tonks said, her eyes wide and glistening. "It's too late."

Cassie kept walking. "It's not! He's young, he only killed those people because they made him. He can be helped!" Had she been facing Tonks and Severus, she would have seen them exchange a tense glance.

"He can't, Cass," Tonks called after her. Cassie felt tears forming in her eyes as she walked. Severus had caught up with her now, stepping in front of her and gripping both of her arms. She was about to demand that he let her go and get out of her way when Tonks continued. "He's already been executed."

She needed several minutes before she could pull herself together enough to face Harry again. Her tears had dried, but even then, she felt on edge, like her nerves were exposed. None of them spoke as Harry finished his practice, and she could tell from his worried expression once he had landed that he knew something had taken place.

"Cassie," he said, scratching the back of his head. "What is it?"

She forced a fake smile, although she knew he could see through it. "Nothing, Harry. Let's go back home."

"But - " the boy started.

"Once you get cleaned up we can go into town for dinner," Severus interrupted, although not unkindly. When Harry looked to Tonks, she looked down at her feet, unable to fully hide her feelings.

The group started their walk down the driveway. A rustling of long grass sounded only yards away, and Cassie reacted before she could think. She sent a stunning hex so powerful in the direction of the disturbance that it scorched the earth, and she caught the glimpse of a shaggy black tail as an animal disappeared into the greenery.


	44. The Hogwarts Express

In the weeks that passed, Cassie fought the insomnia that relentlessly plagued her. If her consciousness had been afflicted with negative thoughts before, it was bombarded now. She and Severus had endured countless conversations about the fate that Sombria's son had met, and none of his meticulously uttered words could comfort her. His patience had worn out eventually, and he had all but tried to bully her into taking a sleeping draught. After numerous refusals to help herself with his carefully brewed potions, something nearly miraculous had happened. Severus had appealed to Harry. With the Head of Slytherin's coaching, the boy was finally able to convince her to drink the elixir by expressing genuine concern while looking at her with large, innocent green eyes.

Their collaboration both astounded and amused her. It seemed in the recent days the two wizards had bonded over Cassie's wellbeing, to the point that she felt comfortable leaving them alone in a room together. Twice now she had stumbled upon them actually having cordial conversations. At one point when she had come back from a run, she had to search the small homestead, as they weren't inside the cottage. She had found them out in the garden playing wizard's chess, seated in wicker chairs that Severus had conjured. She wanted to tell them how happy she was with their growing friendliness with each other, but she knew better. Saying something would only make one, if not both of them regress to their usual stubborn states.

Two weeks before term started, the three of them ventured to Professor Kettleburn's home outside of Bradninch. Harry had been reluctant to visit the transfigured basilisk, although Cassie could hardly blame him. After reassurance that the serpent would remain in its much smaller and less lethal form while they were there, he had agreed to come with. It was a relief for Cassie, as she had wanted Severus to be there in case the spells keeping the animal weren't holding up, but they wouldn't dare leave Harry alone while they were away.

The retired professor led them through his small home to the backyard, which had been enchanted to accommodate the creatures he was looking after in his free time. Seemingly thrilled to have some familiar company, he chatted about his recently-obtained flock of diricawls while a giant storm petrel squawked at them from a two stories-high perch.

"How has the basilisk been behaving, Silvanus?" Severus asked as they descended further into heavier vegetation. There were so many trees now that it reminded Cassie of being back in the Amazon.

"Boros has been perfectly splendid to care for," Kettleburn replied. "No problems whatsoever."

"'Boros'?" Cassie asked.

"You know, after the ouroboros. I started calling him that and he responds to it. Hope you don't mind," the wizard said.

"Not at all," she said, catching Severus' eye and smirking.

They came across the serpent coiled up on a branch. Kettleburn called up to him, but the snake had already started moving once he had noticed the visitors.

_"Mistress," _the reptile hissed as it slithered down the trunk of the tree. Cassie instinctively reached out, allowing the serpent to move across her arms and onto her shoulders. _"Have you brought food?" _Its question was eager, and Harry's worried expression broke into a smile.

_"Your caretaker warned me that you're a bit of a glutton," _Cassie responded lightly, catching Severus' eye and nodding to her pocket, as her limbs were currently occupied with holding the heavy animal. He reached in her robes and pulled out a large dead rabbit, and Boros eyed it hopefully. _"Go ahead," _she said. Severus flinched as the snake struck and latched on to the meal that was still in his hand. It slowly circled down Cassie's body and made its way back up the tree with its prize.

"The spell seems to be holding up well?" Severus asked then, his eyes tearing away from the animal as it unhinged its jaw to devour the rabbit.

"Hasn't seemed to be any trouble. But you said Minerva performed it?" Kettleburn asked, watching Boros in delight. Severus nodded. "Then we shouldn't have any problems, I expect."

"So it could turn back to...normal...at any time?" Harry asked.

"Theoretically," Severus told him. "But we used complex magic to contain it in this form."

"And I gave him specific instructions not to intentionally harm anyone," Cassie reassured him. She could tell that he was still bothered by the situation.

"But the eyes," Harry continued quietly. "That it can't help, can it?"

"If everything goes as we intended, it will have a covering over its eyes when it reverts back to its true form. And hopefully, that will only be when we do it on purpose," she said.

"So you just expect that it will listen to you?" the young Gryffindor asked in disbelief.

Cassie watched him carefully, unease apparent in his features. She gave him a small smile. "You can talk to him, Harry. Do you want to try?"

After a moment's hesitation, Harry nodded. _"Hello," _he hissed. Now, Severus was the one to look uneasy, his lips pressed together in a thin line as he watched the interaction. No doubt, previous conversations of how The Boy Who Lived obtained this ability was going through his mind.

The serpent's mouth was still full of its meal, but its gaze went to Harry immediately. _"This is Harry. He speaks our language," _Cassie explained. Boros continued to watch Harry as it swallowed the animal. Harry still seemed tense as the human conversation turned to Hagrid's new appointment as professor. Finally, when the rabbit had disappeared down the snake's throat, Boros responded.

_"Hello, Harry. You are friend of Mistress?"_

Harry looked to Cassie, and she nodded for him to respond. _"Yes."_

_"Then Harry and Boros are friends, too."_

By the time they left Kettleburn's enchanted habitat, Harry was in much better spirits, the relief obvious in his stance. But the curiosity in him hadn't seemed to be quelled yet. "Why are you keeping him?" he asked as the three of them walked down Kettleburn's driveway.

Cassie weighed her words carefully before responding. "He might come in useful someday." It was a vague answer, one that would be unlikely to satisfy him. But she could hardly tell the thirteen-year-old that another war was imminent.

Harry didn't press the matter, likely knowing that she wasn't going to explain further. But Cassie could see the wheels turning in his head, and she wondered yet again if the adults in his life were doing him a disservice by not disclosing the entire truth. It was a concern she had brought up to Severus many times recently, and he only had one answer for her: Dumbledore didn't want Harry to know that Lord Voldemort's return was inevitable.

* * *

Remus Lupin.

That name, which had been so carefully written in a letter from Dumbledore, had nearly ruined what little peace was in the house. The Headmaster had at least thought to let Severus know ahead of time that the wizard would be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position that term. Cassie couldn't decide whether it would have been better for Severus to find out when he had arrived at the castle.

"What is that old man thinking?" Severus seethed as he tossed the letter onto the table. Harry was up in his room and hopefully out of earshot.

"Do we ever know what he's thinking?"Cassie quipped as she pulled the parchment to her. Dumbledore's words were polite and straightforward, telling Severus that the decision had been made because Lupin knew Sirius best out of anyone and that having him at Hogwarts would help keep the students safe. Cassie grew puzzled at Severus' reaction after reading it, as the Headmaster's logic was sound. "Well, he actually has a valid point, Sev."

It was the wrong thing to say. The Head of Slytherin rounded on her, thin lips pulled into a sneer. "Must I remind you of the things I told you at Christmas? What Potter and his little friends were like?"

It took her a moment to grasp what he was getting at. "Oh, but Severus, that was a long time ago - "

"So we might as well forget it even happened!" he snapped. "Not to mention that a werewolf will be inside the castle!" He had told her of Lupin's affliction many months ago when recalling his time at Hogwarts. Cassie sighed.

"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. But what Dumbledore said makes sense. If anyone knows what Black might be up to, it would be his former best friend, right?"

"You don't yet realize the implications," he growled, taking a seat across from her at the table. "_No one _knew that Black was capable of what he did, his friends included."

Cassie thought her lover's words over carefully. "So Lupin doesn't know him better than anyone else would," she ventured, hoping she was correct in what he was trying to get at.

"Or he _knew _and somehow got off scot-free. In which case, having him at Hogwarts is the worst possible decision the Headmaster has made yet!" A frustrated scoff left his throat, and then he pointed down to the letter again. "Did you get to the end?"

She started to read it again, as she hadn't quite finished it. Then she saw what was contributing to Severus' anguish. Lupin had taken the job under the promise that Wolfsbane Potion would be provided to him throughout the school year. "Oh."

"As if I don't have enough on my plate!"

"I'll help you," Cassie said quickly.

"The potion is incredibly complex," he said icily. "It will be done by me and me alone."

"Severus," she said carefully, "don't do this. Please."

He glared at her. "Do what?"

"Revert back to this solitary mindset. You might not want me touching the potion as you brew it, but I will still be there for you."

Her words seemed to pierce through his iron wall, as his expression softened the tiniest bit. "You will be just as busy as I am patrolling the castle on top of your other duties."

"And now it seems I'll be keeping an eye on Lupin as well," she said. "But it doesn't make a difference. I'll always have time for you."

"Stop with the sentiments, Cassie. This is serious."

"So am I." She stood and rounded the table to him, placing her arms around his neck. "You've been here for me through this entire holiday as I've dealt with seeing my mother. And finding out what happened to that little boy...let me do the same for you." Lowering her head to his neck, she placed a gentle kiss behind his ear.

"Can't a man be left alone for once?" he muttered, and she smiled against his skin.

"That's not what you want," she countered softly.

"And _you _know what I want?" Her lips found his earlobe and she sucked lightly, earning a satisfied hum from the Potions Master's throat.

Footsteps coming down the stairs reached their ears, bringing their intimate moment to a screeching halt. Cassie had removed her arms from Severus' frame before Harry entered the kitchen, but the blush on her face gave away something. Harry couldn't completely hide the revulsion on his face.

"Good morning," Cassie said, clearing her throat.

"Morning, Potter," Severus echoed, hastily tucking the letter into his pocket.

"Morning," Harry said, eyeing his professor's movements warily.

"I'll get breakfast started," Cassie said, pulling ingredients from the cupboard.

"That had Professor Dumbledore's seal on it," Harry said. Cassie could almost feel the tension start to form in the room as Severus' annoyance sprang forth.

"Indeed," the older wizard quipped. Silence filled the air for a few moments.

"Is it about Black?" Harry asked.

"No."

"What did it say, then?"

"Nothing that is any concern to you," Severus snapped. Cassie huffed as she threw food into a pan, unable to hide her disappointment at Severus' harsh response. She knew from the moment he found out about Lupin's appointment that his patience would be nonexistent.

"It's just about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Cassie said. "He sends those letters to all the staff." She wanted to explain to Harry who exactly this new professor was. But if Dumbledore had wanted Harry to know that he had been friends with his parents, he would have sent a letter to him as well.

There was still obvious strain while the three of them ate. Little was said until plates were being cleared, and then Harry received an owl. It had brought a letter from Hermione requesting that he spend the night at Diagon Alley the night before leaving for Hogwarts. The Weasleys would be there as well, and it would give them all a chance to catch up before the school year started.

"Would that be alright?" Harry asked hopefully, looking from Severus to Cassie.

She looked over to the Potions Master. His mood seemed just as sour as it had before. "I don't see why not. Of course, I'll have to spend the night there, too," she said.

Harry nodded, then glanced over at Severus. "No worries, Potter. I'll be going to Hogwarts a few days early to prepare for term. I won't be joining your little party," he said irritably. Harry opened his mouth, perhaps to protest that he hadn't been thinking anything of the sort, but the raven-haired wizard left the room abruptly.

"It's not you," Cassie said quickly, as Harry had been staring after him in surprise. "He's just got a lot on his mind."

"Sure," Harry said. But like so many times that summer, Cassie was under the distinct impression that Harry didn't quite believe her.

The eve of Severus' departure was soon upon them. Cassie was feeling a bit soppy, knowing that they would not be spending time together in this little cottage perhaps until the next summer holiday, but it was nothing compared to last year when she left for South America. When she reminded herself that she would get to see him every night at Hogwarts, all feelings of melancholy disappeared.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Cassie asked as she laid in bed with him that night, her arm and leg lazily draped over his body. Neither one of them was clothed, and no doubt their recent activities had worn them out. But both of them seemed to be thinking too much to fall asleep.

"I am wondering to what lengths Black might go to," he murmured lowly. "Just make sure you keep a close eye on Potter. Merlin knows he seeks out mischief."

"Noted," she said, placing a light kiss on his collarbone. It was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "I don't remember ever seeing Black at my father's meetings. Not once."

"Of course you wouldn't remember. He was a spy."

"It just seems odd, doesn't it? Everyone that says they knew him didn't expect any of it out of him, from what I've heard."

"Then he wouldn't have made a very effective spy, would he?"

"Knowing him from school, would you have ever expected him to do what he did?"

"It doesn't matter," Severus spat.

"No, maybe it doesn't." She left the topic alone then. Her mind went from thoughts of Sirius Black's motives, to what Severus had endured at his and his friends' hands while they were at school together. At once she was feeling rather cross with the new professor they were being forced to work with.

Meeting up with her pseudo-family at The Leaky Cauldron was perhaps the best therapy she didn't know she needed. As Harry exchanged stories with Ron and Hermione, Cassie sat between Arthur and Molly. She couldn't count the number of hugs the Weasley matriarch bestowed upon her, and Arthur was as animated as ever as he recounted their adventures in Egypt. The mood only dampened when Fred and George distracted most of the kids while taunting Percy, and Arthur murmured in her ear that he had heard about her trip to Azkaban with Fudge.

"Kingsley told me everything," he said, and Cassie grimaced. "I'm so sorry it turned out that way. Fudge should have given you some warning when you were nearing Lestrange's cell."

"He had a job to do. Babying me should have been the last thing on his mind," she replied quietly.

"You were doing him a favor," Molly hissed in protest. "That's the least he could have done for you. And the reaction of those prisoners - I hope you don't think about it too much, dear."

"Of course not," Cassie said quickly. She watched Percy, red-faced, as he tore after the twins for taunting him about Penelope Clearwater. He nearly tripped over Hermione's new orange cat, who was spitting angrily at Ron.

"You don't have to act stoic with us," Arthur reminded her gently.

"I know," she said, tearing her eyes away from the chaotic scene so she could look the kind wizard in the eyes. "It's just that I don't have the energy to talk about it again. At least not right now."

Arthur and Molly exchanged a glance, something that couldn't be hidden since she was right between them. "If you say so, dear girl," Molly said, wrapping her arms around her again. "Just know that you can always come to us. With anything." As always, Cassie believed her.

The next morning, Cassie found herself stuffed between two Weasleys yet again, although this time it was between Fred and George. The Ministry had insisted that the large family, Harry, Hermione, and Cassie take a small fleet of cars to King's Cross as a favor to Arthur. Cassie didn't believe for one second that the kids didn't realize it was to keep Harry safe from Sirius Black. Hermione had asked her why she and Harry hadn't just Apparated to Hogsmeade; Cassie admitted that she had considered it, but realized that Black might attack the train either way. So she would be among the Hogwarts student body, hoping that if something happened, she would be able to keep them safe.

If being discreet had been on the agenda, they had sorely failed on the matter. Between the gaggle of red-heads and The Boy Who Lived, there was no way Cassie could hide the fact that she would be riding the Hogwarts Express unless she used an illusionment charm. She briefly considered casting one after the tenth set of parents thanked her for her services in South America and being willing to keep Harry Potter safe, but she realized that if Black was somehow at the platform and watching, perhaps her presence would deter him from trying to attack. So she endured the staring and the gasping, pushing through the crowd to make sure all of the students with her got to the train safely.

After instructing Harry and the others to stay with Arthur and Molly outside, she left her group to enter the train alone. She wanted to do a once-over before Harry boarded, and started by going to speak with the conductor. She explained who she was and why she was there, and he shrugged.

"Already been a professor looking over all the compartments," he said. "Seems a waste of time for you to do it, too."

"I'm sorry," Cassie said, instantly feeling wary, "But who already did a search?"

"A new guy. Lupin, I think."

"I'll do my own search, thanks," she said. Time would tell if she could trust the DADA professor, and she wasn't about to give him her blind faith now.

Nothing looked awry. Some students were already settled into their compartments, a few of the older ones looking surprised to see her suddenly appear. She offered quick explanations and continued on. She found the disheveled form of Remus Lupin toward the back of the train, and he looked as if he had already settled in for the journey.

"Hello," she said, making a point to look him square in the eye so he would take her seriously. "Are you Professor Lupin?"

"I am," he said, giving her a weary smile.

"And you've already done a once-over of the entire train?" she asked bluntly.

"I have. Everything seems in order, from what I could see."

Cassie nodded. "I'm - "

"Cassiopeia Black, I know," he said, then looked sheepish after cutting her off. "Sorry. It's just that your face has been plastered all over the _Prophet._" To prove his point, he flipped the paper in his hands over to show her that she was on the front page next to a picture of Dumbledore. Cassie grimaced.

"Something good, I hope."

"Just that the Headmaster has given you a position at Hogwarts."

"Well, the parents will either be elated or terrified, as usual," she said, a humorless laugh leaving her. She shook her head then, wondering how she had been pulled into such a polite conversation with his man within seconds when Severus had painted such a negative view of him. "I'm planning on patrolling the train throughout the ride. If something seems amiss, come find me."

She did just that. During her first complete patrol of the Hogwarts Express, she wasn't sure how to feel when she saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had somehow ended up in Lupin's compartment. She reminded them to find her if anything seemed wrong, and Ron rolled his eyes at her. At least the professor seemed harmless, curled up in a ball as he slept, although she wasn't sure this wasn't a ruse so the kids would let their guard down. She made it a point to check on them more often.

As they neared Hogsmeade, her attention was pulled away when a fourth-year Hufflepuff approached her, timidly telling her that some Slytherins were tormenting a first-year girl. Cassie wasn't all that surprised to find that the culprits were her cousin and his two cronies.

They were in the girl's compartment, and she had pushed herself into the corner, her legs pulled up to her chest. Two other young students, who by the looks of it were also first-years, were behind the trio of bullies looking helpless. Cassie heard the word 'mudblood' leave Draco's mouth, and she didn't need to hear any more to know that there needed to be a swift intervention.

"Malfoy," she seethed, and the blond Slytherin whipped around. His much-bigger friends did the same, looking at her with their mouths wide open. "Crabbe, Goyle. Out of this compartment. _Now." _They obeyed, Draco looking very much like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar until other Slytherins arrived to witness the exchange. As soon as the Parkinson girl and two others were nearby, his usual smug expression returned.

"Cousin," Draco drawled, casually folding his arms across his chest as more students stuck their heads into the corridor. "Good to see you. It's been too long."

"Enough with the arrogant attitude," Cassie said evenly. "If I hear you've bullied one more student on this train - "

"You'll what?" Draco interjected coolly. "Hex me? You're not a student anymore. You'll be sacked if you do anything of the sort."

"I can't hex you," Cassie said, sneering at him. "But I can sure as hell give you a week's worth of detention before we even reach the damn school."

"You can't - " Parkinson tried to interrupt.

"I _can,_" Cassie said firmly. "And if I hear one more word from _you, _you'll be joining them!" She turned back to Draco. "Let's go over the other things I can do, shall we? I can take your house points, suspend you from the Quidditch team - "

"Professor Snape won't let you!" Crabbe said stupidly.

"Professor Snape can't say a word against my punishments," Cassie replied, "as I have the same right to hand them out as he does."

Students immediately started to disperse at this statement. Apparently, none of them wanted to get caught up in whatever discipline she would be handing out to the Slytherin trio. "Fine," Draco snapped. "I'll be a good little boy the rest of the train ride, I swear - "

He stopped talking when the train came to a screeching halt and all of the lights went out. Cassie's heart started to thud in her chest. "In your compartment now!" she said, and the third-years obeyed without question. After lighting her wand and making sure there were no other students out in the aisle, she started to make her way to Harry's compartment. If this was Black, what kind of power did he possess to stop the train so suddenly? She had to get there before he did -

And then a familiar feeling swept over her, one that she had felt only earlier that summer. The air around her grew cold, and any inkling of joy was sucked out of her. Within moments she wondered how long she could do this, how long she could stay sane, and she knew that Sirius Black was not on the train. It was the dementors.

She was only feet from Harry's compartment when one was suddenly in front of her, blocking her view. Trying to see around it, she craned her neck, only to witness another dementor enter the compartment. Her attention snapped back to the dark creature in front of her.

"Black is not on this train," she said, her voice coming out in a wheeze as she tried to sound authoratative. "Leave!"

She heard whimpers and small cries of fear, and she hoped that whatever was going on that Lupin was handling it. It wouldn't be long before this feeling overtook her, made her lose herself, and even as those thoughts crossed her mind a skeletal hand reached out from the black cloak and to her neck. All at once, nightmarish memories flooded her consciousness. She saw her mother in Azkaban, pleading for help; Sombria killing Alex, and then Sombria's dead body at her feet; twisted, mangled bodies of those she had been too late to help while in South America, and similarly tortured innocents from her childhood, ones that her father had just mutilated. She was sucking in the chilled air, trying to ground herself when that hand closed around her neck, the other pulling back the dark hood.

Cassie couldn't waste time trying to tell the dementor to leave the train. She could see it was tempted to suck even more from her, and she couldn't know if it would try to do the same to the students. Her hand, which was still miraculously closed around her wand, rose to the creature's head, or at least where one should have been. All at once, she did what she had practiced so many times and thought of the very thing that brought her complete joy and elation: Severus Snape.

Her Patronus, in the form of a runespoor, erupted from her wand with so much force that she stumbled backward. She hadn't even known that Percy was right behind her until he caught her and kept her upright. The dementor turned to flee at once, and another Patronus chased the second from Harry's compartment at nearly the same time.

She was still struggling to catch her breath when the lights flickered back on. "Thanks, Percy!" She turned to give the Head Boy a quick hug, and then hurried to see if Harry and his friends were alright. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville seemed shaken but fine. But she couldn't find her voice when she saw that Harry was unconscious, and just as she rushed to him, he opened his eyes. Thankfully, Remus Lupin was fully prepared with a large block of chocolate, something that she couldn't help but be grateful for as he handed it to Harry.

**Hello there lovely readers! **  
**Sorry for the long wait! I know that chapters have been coming weeks apart recently. I've entered my third trimester and with it have become very fatigued. I have no idea how frequently I'll be posting from here on, as once my pregnancy is done I'll have a newborn to care for...no matter how long between chapters, at this point I do intend to keep going with this story. So thank you for your patience! :) I hope all is well.**


	45. The Hippogriff

Cassie spent the rest of the journey feeling weak, cold, and worried. Harry, the subject of her concern, seemed to be worse off than her; he was exceptionally pale, and anytime someone would speak to him he would merely grunt a response. She had an inkling that his hurt pride was dampening his spirit more than anything. He had cut her off when she tried to reassure him that his fainting didn't mean that he was fragile. She had spent enough time with him in the last few months to know when to leave him alone, so she backed off.

They reached Hogsmeade, and Cassie exited the Hogwarts Express before any of the students did. Lupin had agreed to stay back to make sure there weren't any stragglers and to help her keep an eye out for Black. She spotted Hagrid immediately, and the half-giant's bearded face broke into a smile.

"Cassie!" he boomed, and then she found herself in a rib-crushing embrace. "So excited ter see ya!"

"Hagrid!" she wheezed when he let go of her, "Good to see you too! Is everything okay out here?" Students were starting to flood the platform, and she turned to survey their surroundings.

"No signs of Black. Made sure o' that long before ya got here," he reassured her, giving her a wink, and then he started to call for the first years.

"Right," she said under her breath. She was already drained from her confrontation with the dementors, and being out in the cold was only intensifying her sense of weariness. Going to stand by the carriages to make sure the students got into them safely, she couldn't wait to finally get into the castle.

As her cousin and his two lackeys started to get into a carriage, a renewed sense of irritation ran through her. She approached them swiftly just as they sat down. Without missing a beat, she announced, "The three of you will serve detention tomorrow evening for tormenting that first year."

"But we weren't even at school!" Draco balked.

"Yeah," Crabbe agreed. "So technically - "

"Five points from Slytherin," Cassie interjected. "Tomorrow morning at breakfast I will inform you of a place and time." The three boys were muttering to each other as she left. If they were throwing obscenities at her, at least they had the sense of preservation not to say it too loudly.

"I see you are going to be a no-nonsense type of teacher," a voice said behind her, making her jump. She swiveled to see Lupin standing there.

"I'm not a teacher," she reminded him, "And those three are going to need much more than a few detentions to right their paths, unfortunately."

Lupin looked contemplative at her words, but his attention was drawn to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they climbed into a carriage. "Do you think we should ride with Mr. Potter?"

"No," Cassie said immediately. "He's not going to appreciate our attempts to coddle him." She gestured to an empty wagon behind the trio's, and he followed her. A Thestral snorted at them as they walked past, and Cassie rubbed it soothingly on the nose before continuing on. Lupin looked at her with an obvious air of surprise.

"You can see them?" he asked once they were settled into their seats.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if that was his attempt at making a joke or not, but his question seemed sincere. "Well, yeah."

Lupin shook his head. "I'm sorry. Perhaps that was a foolish question."

"Forget it," she said kindly, and once again she was silently scolding herself for having such a civil conversation with the new professor. If Severus had seen her, he would be chiding her gullibility.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, a sense of dread filling the air as they approached the dementors stationed at Hogwarts's entrance. Cassie shuddered, cold filling her again like she had been submerged in icy water. Lupin dug out another piece of chocolate from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said, nibbling on it.

"You must know Harry well," he started tentatively. "The way you speak of him not wanting us to worry over him."

"I do," she said, feeling suspicious of his interest in Harry. Of course, she was well aware that the man had been good friends with his parents, but she wasn't about to let her guard down even knowing that. "He stayed with Severus and me over the summer holiday."

Now, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor looked astounded. "Severus and you?" he asked, and then he must have realized how stunned he sounded. He shot her an abashed grin. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound shocked. I assumed the two of you must have some sort of kinship since it was in the _Prophet _that he had helped you over in South America. I just didn't know - "

"It's fine," she reassured him again.

Silence. Then, "He and I were schoolmates at Hogwarts."

"I'm aware," she said evenly.

"Of course you are," he said softly. "The things he's told you...they weren't exactly positive, were they?"

"He hasn't portrayed you in a good light." There was tension in the air between them now, but Cassie didn't feel nearly as uncomfortable as the wizard looked.

"Well," said Lupin, "I hope I can prove that I am not the same person I was while at Hogwarts."

The carriage stopped, indicating that they had reached the castle. "You have nothing to prove to _me,_" she said before climbing out.

Her thoughts were immediately pulled elsewhere when she heard the loud, familiar drawl of her cousin. She was appalled to see him standing directly in front of Harry. "You _fainted, _Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted?_"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron was saying as Cassie made her way over. Draco looked as if he was about to retort when he spotted her. Panic shot through his silver eyes.

"Cousin," he said quickly, "I was just - "

"Making your way into the castle is what you were doing," she said in warning, and he turned to follow Crabbe and Goyle without another word. "Harry," she said, turning to the young Gryffindor. "Are you all right?"

He was watching the Slytherins ascend the stone staircase, his jaw clenched. "I'm fine."

She let him make his way to the doors without another word, Ron and Hermione at his side. She and Lupin went to the entrance hall when they were sure that all of the students were safely inside. Apparently, word of Harry fainting on the train had spread like wildfire, as McGonagall was calling for him and Hermione. The duo pushed their way through the crowd to reach their Head of House, leaving a befuddled-looking Ron to himself.

Cassie and Lupin were the last to enter the Great Hall, and not being able to help herself, her eyes immediately sought out Severus. She found him easily, as he was in his usual seat, an empty one on his left side. She couldn't help but grin at him, but as she got closer to the staff table she was fully aware that he was not in such a jovial mood. His narrowed black eyes flitted from her, to Lupin, and then back to her.

"Hi, Sev," she said quietly as she took the empty seat next to him. Lupin took a chair next to Sinistra, which was four spots down and hopefully out of earshot.

"I see you have already met Lupin," he said icily. His stare was fixated on the new DADA professor, who was now chatting with the staff members around him. "Did he give you any problems?"

"Not so far," she told him. "He sat in Harry's compartment the entire ride here."

The muscles in Severus's jaw clenched. He was about to respond when the first years led by Flitwick began to enter the hall. Apparently, McGonagall was not yet finished with whatever she was doing with Harry and Hermione.

As displeased as her lover was in Lupin's presence, Cassie couldn't help but feel enamored with being back at Hogwarts. The enchanted ceiling revealed a cloudy night sky, but the floating candles, sea of robed students, and golden place settings were enough to send a wave of tranquility through her. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the castle. As the Head of Ravenclaw placed the stool at the front of the hall and opened the scroll that contained the list of new students, she fought the urge to reach over and squeeze the Potions Master's knee. No doubt, most of the students already knew of their relationship, but she knew it would be inappropriate to have it on full display.

"Cassiopeia," whispered Sprout, who was leaning forward to catch her attention. "Good to have you!"

"Thank you, Professor Sprout," Cassie replied warmly. Dumbledore, who had been watching the exchange, gave her a small smile when she caught his eye.

Even though she had sat through a number of sortings in the past, it was an odd feeling seeing it while seated at the head table. The first years looked younger than she ever remembered them being, and the fear on their faces was almost endearing. McGonagall, Harry, and Hermione finally entered after the Sorting Hat had shouted the last house of the evening. Cassie was mortified, but not at all surprised to see that students were pointing openly at Harry even as he sat down next to Ron.

The Headmaster rose to speak, cutting off the chatter among the students. He spoke of the dementors being stationed at the school, warning the children not to give them a reason to harm them. After, he announced the appointment of Professor Lupin, which was met with unenthusiastic applause, and Hagrid's new position as Care of Magical Creatures professor. The Gryffindor table, in particular, went wild at the revelation. During the clapping and hollers of approval, she spotted Draco making a face and turning to the Slytherins around him, likely to say something awful. Irritation flooded her and she almost missed when Dumbledore announced her position as professor's assistant.

When the feast had finished and Dumbledore sent the students off to bed, Cassie fully intended to follow Severus to his quarters. She was reminded that she had her own when Filch approached her.

"Miss Black," he said, giving her a small nod. "The Headmaster wanted me to show you where your classroom and office are."

"Of course," she said, following the caretaker out of the hall with the Head of Slytherin beside her. She turned to him, giving him a sly look. "You hear that, Sev? My very own quarters!" She didn't know how much time she would actually be spending in them, but the prospect of a new place for her and Severus to spend their free time was tantalizing.

He shot her a knowing look, a smirk playing at his lips, but he managed to squash it before it became obvious to anyone else. Filch led them to what was once an empty chamber near the grand staircase. It was a central location for all the students, being just off the entrance hall. It would also give Cassie quick access to the grounds if something was amiss.

Filch left them alone, and Cassie took in the elaborately furnished room. There was a large mahogany desk in front of a chalkboard, and desks in groups of four were spaced throughout the chamber. The stone walls were incredibly high, and she was pleased to see that the ceiling was enchanted to mirror the sky, just like the Great Hall.

"The students will like this," Cassie noted as Severus opened a large cupboard near her desk. It was stocked with a few cauldrons and standard potions supplies, and he grimaced. She didn't need him to elaborate on what he was thinking, as she had the suspicion that he wouldn't like her tutoring children in his subject. "You still think I'm incapable of teaching potions, don't you?"

"Not incapable," he replied, closing the cupboard and turning to her. Cassie frowned at him. "I would just prefer if some blundering second-year didn't blow up this entire classroom and you along with it."

"Isn't that sweet?"

"My dear, it is a valid concern."

"You just don't want me showing you up." A coy smile played at her lips, but even with her playful tone, the Potions Master scowled at her. She closed the small space between them, placing her palm on his chest lightly as she looked up at him. "Would you like my assistance in the classroom tomorrow, Severus?"

"It is not needed, silly girl."

"Hmm," she said, the hand on his chest moving up to his collarbone and behind his neck. "Then maybe you'd like my assistance in other areas tonight. We haven't seen my office or apartments yet, you know."

His head came down to meet her, their lips nearly touching, and he pressed his forehead to hers. "I was planning on patrolling after this, Cassie. You should, too."

A satisfied sigh left her when his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "After, then." His breath was on her mouth and their lips about to meet when a knock came at the door. An annoyed grunt left his throat as they pulled away from each other. "Yes?" Cassie called when she and Severus were standing a safe distance apart.

The door opened and Lupin stepped through. If Severus was irritated with the interruption before, he would be exasperated now. "Hello, Miss Black. Professor Snape," he said politely, giving them both a little nod as he spoke. "I apologize. I know it's getting late."

Cassie glanced at her lover. He was outright glaring at the new professor. "What can I do for you, Professor Lupin?" she asked after she pulled her eyes away from the dangerous-looking Head of Slytherin.

"Please, call me Remus," he said. If he noticed Severus staring him down, he was good a pretending like he didn't. "I was wondering if I could have your assistance tomorrow during my seventh-year classes. If you're not already booked."

"I'm not booked. I'd be happy to help."

Severus, with his arms folded neatly across his chest, said, "And what will you be doing with the seventh years that you will be requiring Miss Black's presence, Lupin?"

Lupin looked slightly amused at the other wizard's scrupulous question. "I was hoping to demonstrate how to properly cast a Patronus before I have them start practicing."

"That is not in your repertoire?" Severus asked snobbishly.

"I prefer to cast a non-corporeal form. I witnessed Miss Black's runespoor on the train and I think the students would benefit from seeing it."

"Whatever you need, Professor," Cassie said before Severus could sling another condescending question.

"Brilliant," Lupin said. He looked between the two of them before saying, "Have a lovely rest of your night." When he left the room, Cassie went back over to Severus in hopes that they could resume their flirtatious exchange. After having one of his childhood bullies in the room, she wasn't surprised when her lover was no longer in the mood.

* * *

Although tired after patrolling for hours, Severus had eventually given in to Cassie's attempts at seduction. Rest was not something either of them had been afforded, as they had spent the rest of the night in his quarters. Being back together in such a familiar place from Cassie's seventh year had sent them both spiraling into warm feelings of nostalgia. After their lovemaking, they laid awake in each other's arms, speaking of the beginning of their then-secret relationship.

The harmonious ambiance was shattered when they started getting ready for the day. The subject of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle's detention came up while Severus was buttoning his sleeves and Cassie was putting her long locks up into a ponytail.

"You gave them detention before the term even started?" he grumbled at her.

"Yes, and I took away points when they tried to argue."

He let out an exasperated sigh while reaching for his cloak. "You know that Lucius will have something to say about it."

"Doesn't he always?"

They argued about it all the way through the dungeons and while ascending the staircase. As they strode into the Great Hall together, Cassie was saying, "I don't care if it inconveniences either of us. Draco needs to be pushed in the right direction." As if on cue, she spotted her cousin at his table pretending to faint. She glanced over to the Gryffindor table, and Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were glaring over at the Slytherins.

"Little git," Cassie muttered just as they passed the house tables.

She and Severus were making their way to their seats when Parkinson shrieked, "Hey Potter! Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter!_ Woooooooo!_" It was loud and obnoxious enough that everyone in the partially-filled hall could hear. Severus sat, but Cassie leaned forward, slamming her hands on the staff table with enough force that a few students turned to look in her direction. The pug-faced girl shrunk in her seat when she noticed Cassie looking right at her.

She was about to head down to the Slytherin table, but McGonagall, who had just come into the hall, was already there. "Making jokes about something as dangerous as the dementors will not be tolerated, Miss Parkinson! Ten points from Slytherin."

Cassie finally sat down and poured herself some orange juice, feeling immensely satisfied when the Slytherins tucked their heads together to whisper animatedly. "Good morning, Minerva," she greeted the Deputy Headmistress as she walked past. The two witches exchanged knowing smiles, and McGonagall winked at Cassie as she settled herself into her chair. Severus, who had seen the exchange, scoffed.

While at breakfast, Sprout requested Cassie's help for the first period. She was showing the sixth years her collection of Venomous Tentacula and wanted a second person to help free any students seized by the extremely agile vines. "Unless of course," the Head of Hufflepuff added, a lopsided grin on her face, "Severus has already made a bid for your time."

The Potions Master glowered at her. "I will be instructing second years. I think I can manage." Sprout chortled heartily as she left the staff table.

"We're going to be dealing with innuendos all term, aren't we?" Cassie asked him.

"I am already fed up with it." This time, it was Cassie's turn to laugh.

Before heading out to the greenhouses, she made sure to stop by the Slytherin table. Draco looked unamused as she approached, and Parkinson looked sheepish, avoiding her gaze. "The three of you will report to my classroom after dinner for your detention," Cassie said to her cousin, Crabbe, and Goyle. This time, none of them tried to argue with her.

She was out on the grounds when she heard the new Care of Magical Creatures professor call for her. "Professor Hagrid!" she said, smiling at the half-giant. "Are you excited for your first day of teaching?"

"I am!" He took a few long strides and was at her side. What was visible beneath his bushy beard was flushing with exhilaration. "Was wonderin' if yer could help me after lunch with me first lesson. Going to be showing the kids hippogriffs."

"Oh," Cassie said, frowning slightly. "Hagrid, I would, but Professor Lupin already asked me to help with the seventh years. I'm sorry - "

"It's fine!" Hagrid said, still beaming. "If he asked for yer first, it's only fair. 'Specially with him being new and all."

There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, despite Hagrid's obvious optimism. "Hagrid, what years will be learning about hippogriffs?"

"All of 'em!"

She was about to ask him if the taloned, prideful creatures would really be a safe option for the younger students when a loud explosion sounded near the courtyard. Making her way toward the blast, she quickly found out that Fred and George didn't have a lesson until second period. They had chosen to spend their free time testing out the homemade firecrackers they had made over the holiday, and one of the marble boar statues had been blown to pieces.

After assigning her second set of detentions of the term, she was able to make it to the greenhouses just as Sprout was beginning her lesson with the Ravenclaw and Slytherin sixth years. After a quick lecture on the uses and dangers of the Venomous Tentacula, the students were let loose to work with the dangerous plant. By the end of the lesson, Sprout was thanking Cassie profusely for being there, as they only had to send one student to Madam Pomfrey. Most years when she was teaching by herself, she had to send off at least three.

She spent her next free hour walking the grounds, making sure there were no signs of Black anywhere. Having been close to some of the dementors while she patrolled the school's perimeter, she was tired and shaky when she made her way to the DADA classroom. Regardless, she was able to produce a corporeal Patronus for the seventh years with ease, and she and Lupin spent the rest of the lesson walking around the room, encouraging the students to think of their happiest memories when they failed again and again. Despite their best efforts, only one Hufflepuff girl was able to produce anything, and it had been merely been a wisp of white.

"Don't be discouraged!" Lupin was saying to the class as the bell rang. "This is incredibly complex magic. We will practice again next time."

"You seem to have adapted to your new role well," Cassie mused as the last student exited the classroom. Lupin waved his wand, and the desks that had been moved to the sides of the classroom moved to their normal spots.

"Thanks very much. You seem to have as well, Miss Black. This has to be starkly different than your time spent in South America."

"That's an understatement."

Lupin leaned against his desk, his arms crossed casually in front of him as he studied her. "When did you learn to produce a Patronus, if you don't mind me asking?"

She sat down at one of the student desks. She had originally intended to head to the Great Hall for lunch right away. How she found herself caught up in another courteous conversation with this wizard, she didn't know. She had vowed to dislike him for Severus's sake, after all. "My third year."

"That's very impressive. Who did you learn from?"

"Severus."

Lupin nodded. "I hope I am not too forward when I say this, Miss Black. But I hope that despite what Severus may have shared with you about our younger years, you can learn to trust me."

Cassie looked at him quizzically. "Why me specifically?"

"The Headmaster seems to trust you a great deal."

"He must trust you too if he gave you this job."

"Yes, I have a good rapport with most of the staff here. You have a different perspective of me than they do."

"All of the staff know you're a werewolf," she said bluntly. Lupin blinked in surprise, taken off guard by her forwardness.

"Yes," he said quietly. "But they didn't know how Severus was treated by my friends when we were younger. Or if they did, they pretended not to."

"Like I said last night, Professor Lupin. I'm not the one you need to make amends with."

"Please," he said, smiling softly. "Call me Remus."

Since they were both going to be heading to the Great Hall for lunch, they made their way there together. Neither one seemed to feel comfortable speaking of Lupin's Hogwarts days any longer, and the conversation turned to his lesson plans. From Cassie's experience, it seemed like he had a better handle on his subject than most of his predecessors had. She was asking him about how he intended to present the Unforgivable Curses to the seventh years as they came into the Great Hall.

They were engrossed in conversation when Severus walked in. Cassie gave him a smile as he approached the head table, but she noticed his attention was locked on Lupin, who was seated to her right. He was turned slightly toward her as he spoke of anecdotes of the Imperius curse from the first war he could tell in class.

"Ah, Severus," Lupin said as Severus took the empty seat to Cassie's left. "How is your first day of lessons?"

"The same as past years," the Head of Slytherin replied impassively.

"I suppose that is an unnecessary question. This is, what, your eleventh or twelfth year teaching by now?" Lupin continued. Severus didn't acknowledge him, filling his plate with beef casserole in silence.

Eager to break the tension as time ticked on, Cassie swallowed her mouthful of potatoes and said, "How many NEWT students do you have this year, Sev?"

"Enough to drive one to the brink of lunacy."

Lupin chuckled. "Surely those must be the students you enjoy teaching the most. They must either be talented or incredibly hard-working to get to that point."

Severus looked down the table, finally locking eyes with his colleague, although it was far from a cordial look that he gave him. "Perhaps when you've taught longer than one morning you can make assumptions about what I do and don't enjoy about teaching."

The good-natured look on Lupin's face faltered. "Perhaps."

The majority of Severus's food was still untouched on his plate when he shoved his chair backward so forcefully that it screeched on the stone floor. As he stood, he shot Cassie a glare. She knew that was him imploring her to accompany him, as hostile as he looked at that moment. She wiped her mouth hastily on her napkin and stood.

"See you next period," Lupin said warmly to her. She gave him a curt nod in response, something that Severus didn't see, as he was already storming from the Great Hall.

She sped up, trying to match his angered stride. "Your place or mine?" she asked suggestively.

"Always with the jokes," he snarled. They passed the staircase that led to the dungeons, going to her empty classroom instead. She followed closely as he led her straight through her undecorated office and into the quarters she had yet to use. He slammed the door shut and locked it with his wand. He was still livid even as they stood in her small living room together, his stance tense as he surveyed her with maddened eyes.

"Severus, is it Lupin that's making you so upset?"

"I'm not upset!"

"You most definitely are," she stated calmly, her hand catching his and giving it a squeeze. She was surprised and gladdened that he didn't pull away from her touch. "Try not to let the fact that he's here get to you, my love, or it's going to be a long year."

He shook his head, silent as he contemplated her words. She stepped closer to him, loosening her grip on his hand so she could wrap her arms around his lithe frame. She squeaked in surprise when he abruptly bent down, his lips crashing into hers. He pushed her gently to the purple velvet sofa that sat in the middle of the room, his hands pushing up the hem of her robes as he lowered himself to her.

"Sev," she breathed as he trailed kisses down her neck, "Do we have time?"

"Afraid to be late for class?" he countered ironically. At least his mind was elsewhere now if he was able to see the humor in the situation. She was more than happy to provide a distraction for him.

Minutes before Lupin's next lesson started, Cassie was speed-walking through the corridors and smoothing down her hair with her hand. With a grin on her face, she hoped she wasn't so disheveled-looking that people would somehow know what she and the Potions Master had just done. Romantic romps during lunch break probably weren't considered professional.

This lesson consisted of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seventh years. Cassie produced her Patronus at the start of the lesson as she had earlier, and once again she and Lupin were moving through the room encouraging the students. What was different with this lesson, however, was the sudden interruption.

A Ravenclaw prefect had entered the room, timidly explaining that Cassie was needed in the hospital wing straight away. Lupin encouraged her to go at once, and only when she and the young witch were in the hall did she get any information on what was happening.

"Draco Malfoy was hurt during his Care of Magical Creatures lesson," she explained. The color drained from Cassie's face, and she started to run.

Expecting the worst, she burst through the doors without announcing herself first. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over the platinum-haired boy as he writhed in the bed, blood-soaked bandages littering the floor. Hagrid was standing off to the side, looking extremely white, his beady eyes watering.

"It's agony!" Draco moaned.

"Just lie still!" the school nurse scolded him. "You'd be fine in a minute if you'd just let me work."

"Draco," Cassie said, moving to the side of the bed. She saw the gash on his arm, but otherwise, she could see no other injuries. "Listen to Madam Pomfrey!"

"Cassie," Draco said, his silver eyes landing on her. The Slytherin boy looked sincerely afraid just then. "Help me!"

"You're fine," Cassie said, forcing herself to reach out and squeeze the hand on his uninjured arm. She reminded herself that her cousin had been fiercely protected his entire life, that he had experienced little discomfort other than the occasional disapproval of his father. It made her resist the urge to belittle him just then. "I'm here, you're doing just fine."

At her words, he stilled, and Madam Pomfrey healed him with a sprinkle of an elixir and a wave of her wand. She headed to the cupboards to fetch a blood-replenishing potion and a sleeping draught. Cassie firmly told him to drink both, and soon the third year was sleeping. Her eyes went to Hagrid again. Seeing the gentle half-giant in anguish was much harder than watching her cousin writhe in pain.

"Hagrid," she said quietly, leaving her sleeping cousin's bedside to approach him. "It's all right, he's just fine."

"My fault," he choked. "All mine."

"I don't know what happened," she said gently, "But I highly doubt that's true."

Severus came through the infirmary doors just then. Cassie gave him a quick rundown of the gash on Draco's arm.

"Nothing venomous?" he asked Hagrid.

"No, just a hippogriff talon," Hagrid sniffed.

The expression on Severus's face as he looked at the half-giant was the softest Cassie had seen as of late. "Then no harm has been done. Go and get some rest, Hagrid."

Hagrid left then, and Cassie sighed as she watched him go. "I can't stand to see him like this."

"Draco is okay."

"I know he's okay. I'm talking about Hagrid," she said. Severus's black eyes were fixed on Draco. "What is it, Severus?"

"I have to inform Lucius and Narcissa," he said grimly. Suddenly, Cassie understood the contrition in the Head of Slytherin's voice.


	46. Neville's Worst Fear

Cassie had several places she wanted to be after Hagrid had left the hospital wing. She wanted to go to the gamekeeper's hut to offer him reassurance that everything would be okay. She wanted to stay in the hospital wing, not only to make sure that Draco wasn't being an annoying prat and wasting all of Madam Pomfrey's time, but to be there when her aunt and uncle came. And she still had Crabbe and Goyle's detention to deal with, something that now seemed trivial with what was going on.

Severus was occupied with mailing a carefully worded letter to the Malfoys as she was heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Not all that interested in eating at the moment, she wanted to find Harry. Part of keeping him safe was knowing his class schedule this term, and she knew he had been there when Draco had been attacked. She barely had to look for him, however, as he, Ron, and Hermione cornered her as soon as she crossed the threshold. In a flurry of panic, they told her what had happened at their Care of Magical Creatures lesson and appealed to her to do something. Cassie thanked them and sent them on their way to the Gryffindor table.

During dinner, she asked Madam Hooch to take over her detention, explaining that she wanted to defend Hagrid when she saw Lucius and Narcissa. The older witch agreed to supervise the two Slytherin third years before she even finished her sentence. "Anything to help Hagrid!" she exclaimed.

When Cassie walked into the hospital wing, Draco was surrounded by Slytherin students. The pug-faced girl was sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair idly as he laughed animatedly with the group.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Cassie said loudly as she approached the gaggle of teens, "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

Both boys looked dumbfounded as she addressed them, but Draco spoke before either one could think quickly enough to respond. "You've got to be kidding, Cassie!"

"You being injured does not excuse their punishment."

"They're keeping me company!" he whined at her.

She ignored him, her attention going back to his goons. "Don't keep Madam Hooch waiting, or I'll assign you another detention with Filch!" They scrambled out of their chairs without protest. Parkinson was glaring at her now.

"Do you have something you'd like to say, Patsy?" Cassie asked, raising an eyebrow at the young witch.

"It's Pansy!" the girl said shrilly. "You're being unfair, Draco needs his friends - "

"If Draco is as injured as he's claiming to be, then he needs his rest. Take a hike."

The girl stood, although she looked incredibly displeased. "I thought you said she was cool sometimes," she muttered to Draco as she left the bedside, the rest of the group following her lead. Cassie didn't hide the smug smile on her face as she watched them go.

"Why do you have to keep embarrassing me in front of my friends?" Draco grumbled.

"Because I don't like the company you keep."

"Funny," her cousin replied, "That's the same thing Father says about _you._"

"Good," she said firmly, sitting down. "Then I know I'm doing something right." Draco shook his head, looking away as he silently cursed her. "Draco, does your  
arm_ really_ still hurt?"

Silver eyes snapped back to her. "It's awful!"

"You were just laughing with your friends."

"They were distracting me from the pain."

"Draco," Cassie said, leaning toward her younger cousin. "In all seriousness. Why are you doing this? To get out of the detention I gave you? To skip classes for a few days?"

"Why are you blaming me for what the giant oaf did?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. She noticed he didn't grimace from the movement.

"It's not Hagrid's fault that you insulted a hippogriff!" Cassie snapped. "If you had been paying attention to his lesson - "

"You don't know how it happened!"

"I do," she said firmly, "so stop playing the victim. You screwed up! Madam Pomfrey mended your wound, so why are you in here?"

"You're going to believe a half-breed over your own family?"

"Draco!" Cassie balked. "He is your _professor, _show a little respect!" She wasn't about to reveal that the Gryffindor trio had been the ones to tell her the details of the incident. It would only make him more standoffish.

"He shouldn't be," Draco muttered then. Cassie was about to reply, and quite heatedly, when the door to the hospital wing opened. Narcissa came flying up to her son's bed, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Draco, my darling boy!" she sniffed, "I'm so relieved you're okay!"

"Mother - " he started to protest, but his words were stifled by the kisses she was planting all over his face. _And he thought _I _was embarrassing, _Cassie thought to herself.

"Be careful, Aunt Cissy," Cassie said sarcastically, "Wouldn't want to hurt his bum arm, would you?"

"Oh!" Narcissa said, pulling away, "I'm so sorry, my love, did I hurt you?"

"No, Mother," Draco said, shooting Cassie a glare. "Where is Father?"

"He's speaking with Severus and the Headmaster," she said, sitting down opposite from Cassie. "The school governors have already been informed, of course!"

Cassie shook her head in disbelief. "Leave it to him to make this a political game."

"Cassiopeia," Narcissa said grimly, "What a horrible attitude to have. Draco could have been _killed,_ and it's all the half-giant's fault_ \- _"

Cassie barked out a humorless laugh. "Is that what you two are going to claim so you can get him sacked?"

"It's the truth," Draco said with feigned despondency. "Mother, it was so horrible, my life flashed before my eyes - "

"Oh, you poor thing!" Narcissa cried. She smoothed back his hair in the same way that Parkinson had just been doing. Cassie stood up, the entire scene making her stomach churn. "Where are you going?"

"To find Lucius before this charade goes any further!" Cassie was heading to the door when the platinum-blond wizard suddenly came through it, followed by Severus.

"Niece," Lucius drawled. His cane clicked on the floor as he walked, silver eyes looking down his nose at her. "I must say I'm surprised to see you here, actually at your family's side."

"Says the man that insisted on seeing the Headmaster to make demands before checking on his injured son," she countered.

"What would you know of demands, Cassiopeia, as you were not present during the conversation?" he hissed lowly.

"You're going to try to have Hagrid fired," she said. She wanted to slap the complacent look right off her uncle's face.

"For once, you and I agree on something."

"I don't _agree _with it!" she huffed.

"Whether or not you do, it won't make a difference," Lucius continued. He stood at his son's bedside, looking mildly disgusted at the sight of the boy lying in bed with his bandaged arm. Lucius never was one to coddle his son during times of showing weakness. "The half-breed was never suited to teach children of magical blood. Being made gamekeeper was bad enough. The fact that he was reinstated after his stint in Azkaban - "

"Where _you_ helped put him, and you knew he was innocent!" Her emotions were starting to spiral out of control. The one thing she was grateful for right then was that Hagrid was not present for any of this.

"Cassie," came Severus's low voice from behind Lucius. It sounded like a warning, that single word from his lips asking her to calm down. If he had been able to say something more aloud, she knew he would be telling her that arguing was pointless. Lucius had made up his mind, and he rarely changed it when he had decided to destroy someone's life.

"Yes, Severus," Lucius said, looking rather pleased with himself, "reign in your temperamental bird before she says something she'll regret. I could, of course, ask the Minister to put the barbarian _back _into Azkaban for endangering the life of my only son."

That was all Cassie could take. She stormed from the hospital wing then, knowing that if she stayed, she would spout off something that might make Lucius do what he had threatened. It was never far from her mind that the Malfoy patriarch had Fudge wrapped around his finger.

She made her way to the gamekeeper's hut, trying to control her fury during her few minutes of solitude. No doubt Severus would have to spend time schmoozing with Lucius before he could leave the hospital wing, something she was trying not to picture. Hagrid didn't need to see her aggravation; he needed consoling.

"What are you three doing out after dark?" she asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione accusingly as she met them on the path. But even as the question left her, she knew the answer. "Nevermind, sorry. How is he?"

"Drunk," Ron replied impassively.

"He won't get fired, will he?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I don't know," Cassie told her truthfully. What use would there be in giving them false reassurance? They knew as much as anyone that the Malfoys were diabolical. Harry's face fell at her answer.

"Can't you convince Malfoy to drop it?" he asked sullenly.

"It's out of Draco's hands at this point. Lucius is on the warpath."

A few choice curses left Ron's mouth at that. After reassuring the trio of Gryffindors that she would do everything she could to help Hagrid, she sent them on their way, watching to make sure they made it through the castle doors safely before continuing down to Hagrid's hut. Knowing he was inebriated at the moment, she knocked a few times and then entered without waiting for an answer. The gentle gamekeeper was in front of his fireplace, a bottle of rum in his hand, Fang nestled next to his enormous feet.

"Hagrid," Cassie said softly, going over to the man, who blinked a few times before registering who was standing beside him. "It's going to be okay."

A sound that resembled the cry of a wounded animal left Hagrid's throat, and before she knew what was happening she found herself locked in a lung-squeezing embrace. A knock came at the door, but Hagrid was so distracted that he didn't seem to hear it. Cassie, unable to make a sound in her current predicament, waited for the visitor to let themselves in.

"Good to see you have company, Hagrid," McGonagall said as she stepped across the threshold, with what looked like an unlabeled bottle of firewhiskey in her hand. Vector, Lupin, and Flitwick trailed in behind her. Hagrid let go of Cassie, and she took a few deep breaths as the professors began to offer their sentiments.

"What're you all doing here?" Hagrid sobbed to the room. Flitwick squeaked in surprise as he was pulled into Hagrid's crushing embrace. "Someone needs ter be up at the castle! What about Black?"

"Pomona and Albus are patrolling," McGonagall said, uncorking the liquor bottle. "And Severus will join them as soon as Lucius dismisses him from his presence." Cassie smirked at the Head of Gryffindor, who winked before handing her the whiskey.

About an hour and three shots of burning alcohol later, Cassie was going back to the castle. The other professors were still in the hut with Hagrid, and she wondered if they would be stopping by Severus's office the next morning for a hangover cure. Flitwick had been very flushed and hiccuping when she had left, and Vector had been giggling at every clever joke McGonagall had been spouting, something Cassie had never seen the serious witch do before.

She found Severus in the dungeon corridor near the Potions classroom, having just started his patrol. "Is it hopeless?" she asked him.

"Dumbledore has insisted that Hagrid will not lose his post," he said, his low voice reverberating off the stone walls around them. Cassie hadn't realized that the alcohol in her system was affecting her until a sob left her throat. Despite being in the hallway where they could be seen by students, she flung her arms around the Potions Master's torso. Instead of pulling away and chiding her for her display of vulnerability, Severus returned her hug, as he was just as relieved over Hagrid's fate as she was.

* * *

With Sirius Black on the loose, a large number of students were reading the _Daily Prophet _at breakfast in case there was new information. Cassie didn't need to look at the front page to know that something had happened. When she and Severus made their way to the staff table, heads were bowed together, voices talking excitedly at each of the house tables. Many students were looking up from their conversations to glance at Harry, who seemed oblivious as he dug into his bowl of porridge with Oliver Wood yapping in his ear.

"Black was spotted in Dufftown yesterday by a Muggle," Sprout said as soon as Severus and Cassie sat. "Gone by the time the Ministry got there."

"So he's just as brash as everyone says he is," Cassie mused.

"Or perhaps he is just that dense," Severus offered. He wore a brooding look as he reached for the platter of scrambled eggs.

Sprout cocked her head to the side as she chewed her bacon. "I recall Sirius Black being a lot of things during his school days. Dense certainly wasn't one of them. He has to know that the Ministry is looking for him non-stop." Maybe the Head of Hufflepuff hadn't intended to compliment the Azkaban escapee, but Cassie recognized that it was the reason for the sour look that appeared on Severus's face. He was silent during the rest of their meal even as Sprout reminisced about Sirius and James causing chaos in her class.

Cassie and Severus went on their separate ways after breakfast. He had a class to teach, and she went to the hospital wing to see Draco. Once again, he was surrounded by other Slytherins, this time with a fourth-year girl feeding him bites of pastry while the Parkinson girl looked on in obvious resentment.

"I trust that with this many people here, one of them thought to bring you yesterday's homework," Cassie said, cutting through the chatter as she walked up.

"Oh, Father said I am far too weak to do any," Draco countered, wincing as he laid his head back on the pillow. "He had Professor Snape pass it on to the rest of the teachers last night."

"Then you've had plenty of time to rest. I think it's time for you to get to your classes."

"Cousin, I can't, I'm in no shape to go to class!"

Madam Pomfrey walked up to the bed just then, a scowl on her face as she looked down at her patient. "I've made it perfectly clear that you have been cleared to resume your normal course scheduled, Mr. Malfoy. And I expected your friends to leave ten minutes ago!" The Slytherins grumbled and shot glares at the nurse and Cassie as they left.

"Come on, Draco. I'll escort you to class," said Cassie.

Her cousin took his sweet time getting out of the bed, grimacing as he moved. Finally, when he had his robes on, Madam Pomfrey stomped back to her office. Cassie and Draco went out to the corridor, and he rolled his eyes at her. "I know how to get to Potions, Cassie."

"Obviously you know how to get there. Whether or not you will is a different story." His response was to sigh overdramatically. They walked in mutually annoyed silence for the first several minutes, and then Cassie said, "I hope you've had time to think about things."

"What things?"

"Hagrid."

"Oh, I've had time to think," Draco said, a sly grin on his face. "I hope I can be there when he's sacked!"

"You really are a piece of work," she hissed. "Do you realize that he has done _nothing _to you? In fact, I doubt that Hagrid has done anything to anyone ever - "

"Except sick his bloody chicken on me!"

Cassie groaned in frustration. "I'm not going round and round about this again." They had reached the entrance hall, and instead of heading to the dungeons staircase, she pulled him into her classroom.

"What are you going to do, give me detention right now?" Draco drawled, rolling his eyes again.

"Draco, this is serious," she roughly. "You don't understand what you're trying to do. This isn't a game! Hagrid is a good person, one of the most kind-hearted, generous people I've ever come across. And you and your father are looking to hurt him, and for what reason? Because he's half-giant?" He looked away from her, a defiant look on his face nonetheless. "Answer me, Draco!"

"I don't have to do anything you say!"

"I want an answer," she said through gritted teeth, "because if that truly _is _your reasoning, then you really are a prejudiced pile of shit."

"Who do you think you are, saying that to me?" For a moment, it looked like he was trying to emanate Lucius's conceited demeanor, only making her more aggravated.

Cassie took a few steps towards him, and she realized how menacing her body language must have been right then, as the Slytherin teen looked nervous as he backed away. "I'm someone who doesn't put up with people with that mindset. What the hell do you think I was doing in South America last year, Draco?"

"You were training, on Dumbledore's orders - "

"That's right. And when I was done with that, I tracked down and disposed of people that think in incredibly similar ways to my father's followers."

"I'm not a Death Eater wannabe!" Draco snapped.

"Well color me stupid, because that's exactly what you're shaping up to be."

"Why do you always do this to me?" he asked suddenly.

"Do what to you, Draco?"

"Treat me like I'm scum, and then hang around blood traitors and Mudbloods and half-breeds - "

"You're only proving my point!" she exclaimed. "How do you not see it? There's going to be a point down the road where we're going to be on opposing sides, do you realize that? And it's not going to matter who's family and who isn't!"

Draco blinked. "We already are!" he shouted, and for the first time, Cassie saw real anguish on his face. "You didn't come to see me once over the summer, and yet you had _Saint Potter _living with you! And then you expect me to just fall in line and listen to you when you're here!"

It was Cassie's turn to be caught off guard by the words that were thrown into the empty classroom. "Did it actually bother you?"

He huffed, looking away from her again. This time, it seemed he was trying to bury his vulnerability. "No. I'm just making a point."

Her irritation started to subside. For the first time in the last couple of days, she was looking at him as the sensitive teen he could be, rather than the mini-Lucius she was growing to despise. Guilt ran through her as she realized she had been essentially absent from Draco's life over the last year. No wonder Lucius's influence was so apparent now.

She cleared her throat after moments of tense silence. "Let's get you to class. You shouldn't be late for Professor Snape." For once, Draco didn't try to argue with her as they walked to the dungeons.

With Charms essays to grade, assisting during the seventh year Transfiguration class, and patrolling the halls, Cassie kept busy for the remainder of the day. She only became aware of what had happened during Lupin's lesson containing the Gryffindor third years when it was close to dinner. She was just leaving Flitwick's office after returning marked rolls of parchment when she overheard chatter from a group of Ravenclaws.

"I wish I had been there to see it!" one girl exclaimed.

"Can you imagine? Professor Snape in old lady's clothes!" another added, and then the entire group was giggling as they walked.

Cassie was bewildered. Under what circumstances would Severus be wearing woman's clothing, and why did students know about it? Unless someone had charmed his wardrobe, she couldn't fathom what had happened...unless, of course, Fred and George had pulled some delinquent prank during their Potions lesson. She didn't even want to think about how livid Severus felt if the twins had managed something that childish.

More clues to the mystery were evident when Cassie entered the Great Hall. Voices were chattering excitedly throughout the hall once again, and many students, Gryffindors in particular, were looking up at the high table with large grins on their faces. The next thing she noticed was Severus, who had a full plate of food in front of him. His attention, however, seemed to be on Lupin rather than his meal. If looks could kill, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would have been dead ten times over.

"What's going on on?" she asked quietly as she sat next to the Head of Slytherin. He pulled his eyes away from Lupin and turned to her. In an instant, she could tell by the menacing gleam in his onyx eyes that he was far past antagonized.

"Not here," he hissed. She knew not to press the issue further.

Cassie ate quickly, barely registering the bites of lamb chop that she was putting into her mouth. As soon as she indicated that she was finished, Severus stood to leave. She nearly had to jog to keep up with his pace. More snickering could be heard even as the pair burst through the doors and into the entrance hall.

He looked as if he was going to head to the dungeons, but Cassie caught his arm. "Severus, I have tutoring hours," she said, and he quickly changed course to go to her classroom. No students would be able to enter at the moment, as he slammed the door shut and locked it before speaking.

"The bloody werewolf," he started quietly in his most dangerous voice, "gave the students a lesson on boggarts today."

It took a few moments for her to piece together what he was getting at. Once she realized that the boggart had taken his form and apparently had ended up in geriatric female attire, Cassie understood his aggravation. The last thing that Severus would tolerate was indignation in front of the student body. But even in her lover's distress, she couldn't help but wonder something else.

"Severus," she said quietly, knowing she was going to need to walk on eggshells if she wanted Severus to actually hear her, "Whose boggart was it?"

The look he gave her was one of cognizance, and yet the question only seemed to anger him further. "What does it matter?" he spat at her.

"It doesn't matter that you're a student's biggest fear?"

As he stood there, leaning forward with a death grip on one of the desks and a sneer on his face, she could see something within him break. The hard lines around his mouth softened, and he stood up, his gaze on her but looking far beyond the room they were in. "It was Longbottom," he told her.

Unchecked emotions were stirring within her as well. The idea that Severus was now the subject of endless jokes from his students had rightfully earned her sympathy, but now something else was brewing. It angered her that someone like Neville, who had such a tragic past and not-so-pleasant present, was so petrified of the wizard standing before her that the boggart had taken his form. In a world with Lord Voldemort and dementors and countless supernatural creatures. With Death Eaters that may have been imprisoned for their crimes against his parents, but were still breathing.

Cassie suddenly felt exhausted. It wasn't physical fatigue, but more of weariness in her soul. Dealing with Malfoy's campaign against Hagrid had enraged her and made her feel helpless. She felt protective of Severus, who was rightfully distressed with Lupin's employment at Hogwarts. Now with what Lupin had encouraged in his classroom, she had every intention of confronting the new professor. With the revelation of Neville Longbottom's worst fear, there were a few moments where Cassie wanted to demand that Severus change his behavior and then storm for the room, to berate his lack of empathy. But she knew an outburst would only alienate her from him, that much of her displeasure stemmed from her own guilt that her mother and step-father were responsible for the boy's institutionalized parents. She was grateful for those seconds of clarity when her eyes met Severus's again.

"Okay," she said softly, closing the distance between them and reaching for his hand. When she squeezed it, she felt some of the tension leave his body, and the defenses he had thrown up start to crumble. "What will _we _do about it?"


End file.
